Aoi Doujutsu
by Sakha
Summary: Dia akan mengubah dunia Shinobi dan membuat semua berpaling padanya, namun semua takkan semudah membalikkan tangan. Tertawa, menangis, marah akan mewarnai kehidupannya, namun jika kau meminta dan menunggunya untuk menyerah, selamanya kau akan terus menunggu. Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto (AU: WoW(WotLK) xOver). "Percayalah, semua akan menjadi indah pada akhirnya."
1. The Story Begins

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Konohagakure**

(木ノ葉隠れの里 _Konohagakure no Sato_ , Secara harfiah berarti _Desa yang tersembunyi_ , juga dikenal sebagai _Desa Tersembunyi di Daun_ atau _Desa Daun Tersembunyi_ )

Konohagakure merupakan desa kelahiran Naruto Uzumaki, tokoh utama cerita ini, dan termasuk dari desa militer dengan elemen api. Desa ini adalah desa terkuat dari semua desa yang ada di dunia Naruto. Desa ini memiliki banyak ninja kuat. Pemimpin desa ini bergelar _Hokage_ , dan konon sebutan ini merupakan salah satu sebutan yang diperuntukkan bagi kelima ninja legendaris yang dapat menggunakan satu dari lima element, yaitu api, air, tanah, angin , dan petir. Desa Konohagakure memiliki beberapa keistimewaan, misalnya tempat diselenggarakanny ujian Chunnin. Desa ini pernah diserang oleh Kyubbi, sebelum Minato Namikaze menyegelnya ke dalam tubuh anak keduanya Menma Saudara kembar /adik dari tokoh utama kita Naruto.

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Tou-san ku, Minato Namikaze ( Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou ) dan Kaa-san ku, Kushina Namikaze ( Akai Chishio no Habanero ) hidup bahagia sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang dengan Jabatan yang Minato atau Tou-san ku sandang saat ini sebagai Yondaime Hokage, aku memiliki 1 Orang Adik sekaligus saudara kembar ku,Namikaze Menma.

Kehidupan keluarga ini begitu bahagia tapi tidak bagi ku walaupun aku merupakan bagian dari keluarga namikaze, aku tak pernah merasakan kebahagian dari keluarga namikaze ini. Bisa dibilang aku adalah sosok yang kuat untuk menerima perlakuan dari keluarga ku, aku memang iri pada adik ku karena kedua orang tua ku selalu memberikan kebahagian yang ia impikan kepadanya.

Pagi yang cerah di konoha, pagi yang cerah bagi ku memulai aktifitas. bergegas mandi untuk bersiap bermain seperti biasanya, bermain seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah mandi ku langsung mengenakan baju yang aku biasa gunakan, Baju Kaus berwarna biru tua dengan lambang pusaran uzumaki di punggung, celana hitam pendek dengan 2 kantung di masing-masing sisi, rambut kuning jabrik sengaja ku biar kan berantakan terkesan seperti anak yang tak terurus dan itu memang kenyataannya. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, aku fikir sudah cukup bagi ku untuk terus murung di kamar.

"Kaa-san….naru' pergi main dulu ya "

"Kaa-san?"

"Kaaaaaaaa-san….naru' pergi ya…."

"hmmm….. seperti biasa… huft !" naruto menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa ibunya tak mau menjawab atau merespon sama sekali.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Naruto berjalan santai di bawah naungan sang mentari pagi yang cerah, ia menyapa sapaan ramah dan baik dari para penduduk .

 **Cut, cut, cut and cuuuttttt…..**

"Wait….itu tatapan Tajam yang Menusuk dan lihat itu mereka mencaci makimu Naruto No BAKA, mengapa kau malah menyapa mereka? Apa kau tak membaca scrip mu haa BAAAKKAAAA….." ucap author geram

"eeehhh…..aku lupa membacanya hahaha…. gomen author-san" ucap naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"ah…. ya sudahlah…" ucap author.

Tatapan Tajam yang Menusuk dan Cacian setiap hari ia rasakan,walaupun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu akan tetapi naruto tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai perasaan, ia masihlah anak berusia 9 tahun yang masih ingin merasakan kasih sayang, bermain dan sebagainya.

Disinilah ia berada di danau dekat dengan training Ground 7, duduk termangu kaki dan tangan mengapit dengan kepala yang ia benamkan diantara sela kakinya.

"air ? Apa ini, kenapa aku menangis?" ucap naruto seraya menyangkal kesedihannya.

"untuk apa aku menangis ? apa mereka bisa berubah dengan tangisan ini ? aku harus kuat, cukup sudah , semua usaha ku tak ada hasilnya. Kaa-san, Tou-san takkan pernah bisa berubah, takkan pernah peduli denganku."

Naruto semakin menunduk membenamkan wajahnya di antara sela kaki dan tangannya.

Ia harus menyadari diri, ia teringat, teringat akan masa lalu pahit yang menjadi penyebab ini semua.

 _Flashback_

Kala itu naruto masih berusia 5 tahun, sedang duduk menyendiri di taman dekat akademi untuk berteduh menghindari terik matahari yang meninggi tepat diatasnya, baju biru tua yang ia kenakan terlihat kumuh, seakaan melengkapi penderitaannya dalam kesendirian.

Tak pernah ia rasakan kasih sayang maupun diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, di tambah para penduduk mulai menunjukan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

"Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa aku berbuat salah? Mengapa aku di pandang berbeda oleh mereka? Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa aku bukan anak dari kedua orang tuaku sehingga mereka berbuat seperti itu ? Sungguh aku merasa iri dengan adikku yang selalu diperhatikan, disayang dan dimanja oleh mereka. Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku ?" Pikir naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya meredam rasa depresi yang ia miliki.

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki datang mendekatinya, naruto berpaling dan benar saja, seorang pria tua dengan salah satu matanya tertutup oleh perban dan bekas luka silang di dagu mendekatinya.

Naruto terkesiap, naruto membalikan badannya seraya menyelaraskan dirinya dengan sosok yang datang menghampirinya.

"Si.. siapa kau ?" dengan sedikit takut naruto bertanya kepada lelaki tua yang telihat menyeramkan baginya. Lelaki tua itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah naruto yang takut terhadapnya.

"apa kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya bocah ?" ucap lelaki tua tersebut datar.

" eeehh. A…apa maksudmu ? " jawab naruto bingung.

Lelaki tua tersebut semakin mendekati naruto, naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba untuk menjaga jarak kembali tapi seperti ada yang menahan kaki nya, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Selama hidupnya naruto selalu bisa kabur atau pergi dari penduduk desa yang ia jahili. Tapi kali ini berbeda ia merasa tubuhnya tak merespon otaknya, apa karena rasa takutnya.

Lelaki tua tersebut menggerakan tangan kanannya kearah kepala naruto, naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menutup matanya tak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan orang tua di depannya.

"Tenang bocah. aku tau kenapa kau seperti ini, aku tau apa yang menyebabkan kau menderita selama ini. Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya bocah ?" Ucap lelaki tua tersebut.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup matanya, tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki tua tersebut. Dan ada hal aneh yang lain yang ia rasakan, naruto memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto bergetar merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan, ia telah melihat seseorang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali telah mengusap rambutnya. Naruto tahu hal itu adalah hal kecil bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi naruto, ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Seakan hal ini dapat membuat naruto merasakan rasanya kasih sayang.

"maaf jiji, tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau ingin memberitahukan hal itu padaku?" ucap naruto seraya menenangkan dirinya dan otaknya.

Naruto tahu ada maksud lain dari lelaki tua di depannya ini, mana mungkin ada yang seenaknya memberitahukan hal yang ia sendiri susah untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut. Hal ini dapat naruto sadari karena naruto sudah bertanya kepada orang-orang tua seperti Sandaime-Jiji, Kakashi-niisan dan lainnya, tapi mereka selalu menjawab tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga orang tua naruto seperti itu terhadapnya. Naruto tak sebodoh kelihatannya, dan ia yakin akan hal itu.

" _Baiklah aku akan mengikuti permainan mu"_ pikir naruto

"Seperti yang kuduga, buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Aku bingung kenapa orang tuamu tak bisa melihat talenta dari mu bocah, aku tau kau selalu diabaikan oleh orang tua mu bahkan para penduduk juga mulai membenci mu. Ikutlah denganku, akan kuberikan apa yang namanya kasih sayang. Ikutlah denganku dan akan ku beritahu semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui", jawab lelaki tua tersebut.

" _Kurasa tak perlu lagi aku berbohong pada anak ini, benar-benar seperti ayahnya yang langsung ke titik permasalahan tanpa harus berlama-lama. Ku rasa anak ini memiliki otak seperti ayahnya, dan itu akan sangat membantu segala tujuanku"_ pikir danzo

Setelah beberapa lama tak ada suara diantara mereka, Naruto akhirnya membuka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan mu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya antara aku dan orang tuaku." Ucap naruto tenang dan datar. Lelaki tua tersebut hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan anak dari yondaime hokage tersebut.

"Baguslah. Sekarang ikutlah ke tempat ku dan akan ku beritahu semuanya kepadamu bocah." Ucap lelaki tua tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Lelaki tua tersebut memegang tangan naruto dan menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju kediaman lelaki tua tersebut.

 _Time Skip_

Naruto telah sampai di tempat lelaki tua tersebut, dapat ia lihat tempat tersebut cukup luas, akan tetapi hanya di beri penerangan lampu obor yang membuat tempat tersebut terlihat mencekam.

"dimana ini ?" Tanya naruto kepada lelaki tua disampingnya.

"ini adalah tempatku " ucap lelaki tua itu singkat.

"tapi kenapa sepi sekali" ucap naruto merasa risih akan tempat yang ia pijak saat ini.

"nanti kau juga akan tau bocah" jawab lelaki tua tersebut.

Naruto pun melangkah kakinya mengikuti lelaki tua yang berjalan meninggal kan tempat yang di pijakinya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula, mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh obor seperti di jalan sepanjang perjalannya tadi. Lelaki tua tersebut kemudian mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku di dalam ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh naruto yang memutar bangku lain seraya duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki tua tersebut.

"Baiklah bocah, seperti yang kau minta aku akan memberitahumu rahasia orang tua mu yang juga menjadi rahasia bagi para ninja dan penduduk biasa yang mengetahui rahasia tersebut" Ucap lelaki tua tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan lelaki tua di hadapannya langsung menatap tajam, menunggu ucapan ucapan lelaki tua tersebut.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan" ucap naruto datar. Seketika ruangan yang mereka tempati berganti menjadi suatu tempat yang terlihat hancur berantakan, "Apa ini ? apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya naruto kepada lelaki tua yang seketika berada di sampingnya.

"ini adalah genjutsu, aku tak perlu menceritakan kepada mu tentang rahasia orang tuamu karena itu akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi saat ini kau dapat melihat sendiri apa yang menjadi penyebab orang tua, serta para penduduk seperti itu pada mu." Ucap lelaki tua tersebut datar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari lelaki tua di depannya, naruto tersentak seketika mendengar AUMAN keras dari arah belakangnya. Naruto membalikan badannya, ia terbelalak kaget karena mendapati seekor monster berukuran besar berbentuk rubah dan memiliki banyak ekor di depannya.

"apa itu ?" Tanya naruto kepada lelaki tua disampingnya seraya bergerak mundur.

"itu adalah Kyubi, iblis rubah berekor Sembilan. Kau tak perlu takut karena ini tak nyata, aku hanya memberikan penglihatan yang dulu ku lihat kepada mu akan masa lalu dimana kau baru lahir dan penyerangan di konoha." Ucap lelaki tua tersebut mencoba menenangkan naruto.

"Jadi daratan yang hancur ini adalah desa konoha ? dan sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti akan genjutsu yang kau bilang, dengan kata lain genjutsu dapat memanipulasi mata atau pikiran orang sesuai dengan apa yang pengguna genjutsu itu inginkan. seperti yang kau lakukan kepada ku saat ini " ucap naruto menarik kesimpulan.

"Benar, sebaiknya kita mendekat agar kau bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas" ucap lelaki tua tersebut tersebut semakin tertarik kepada kepintaran naruto. Naruto semakin mendekati terjadinya pertepuran, dapat ia lihat kyubi meluluh lantahkan desanya. Naruto berpaling ketika ia mendapati bebearapa orang yang ia kenal berada diantara para ninja dan satu orang di atas salah satu patung kepala para pendahulu desa. Dapat naruto lihat orang tersebut adalah Ibunya Kushina bersama Tsunade Baa-chan dan para ninja lainnya, serta ayahnya yang terlihat seperti menggeram marah dari atas patung kepala para pendahulu.

naruto melebarkan matanya setelah dengan kilatan kuning ayahnya telah menghilang dan berada di kepala kyubi dan langsung menghilang kembali bersama dengan kyubi tersebut.

Kushina yang baru saja menyelesaikan persalinannya terpaksa turun ke medan pertempuran bersama Tsunade baa-chan langsung menyusul ketempat minato, di ikuti para ninja yang beberapa lama berlari, mereka telah sampai di lokasi dimana Minato berada, sedangkan Naruto kembali mengamati bersama pria tua di sampingnya dengan serius.

1 Km dari Konoha

Minato yang mengetahui istri,Tsunade dan ninja lain yang menghampirinya mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah sang istri seraya memperhatikan kondisi tubuh istrinya yang ia kira masih sanggup untuk membantunya setelah mendapat perawatan dari Tsunade selama persalinan.

" Kushina-hime, maaf, sepertinya kita harus melakukan rencana tersebut." , mendengar Minato berucap demikian, Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, menunjukan persetujuannya. Melihat persetujuan dari wanita yang dicintainya, saat itu juga Minato tiba-tiba menghilang dan dalam sekejap kembali, membawa sesuatu di dalam pelukannya, diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya kuning di sekitar tubuhnya.

Melihat apa yang ada dalam pelukan Minato, Naruto yang sejak tadi serius melihat jalannya pertempuran seketika membulatkan matanya, terkejut, sadar bahwa apa yang dibawa oleh ayahnya adalah seorang bayi, yang tak lain adalah dia sendiri.

Kushina yang melihat tatapan minato mengangguk mengerti dan Rantai chakra Kushina langsung meledak dari dalam dirinya bersamaan dengan mendekatnya Minato, mengikat penuh ke tubuh Kyuubi, monster yang ada dihadapan mereka. Menyadari kondisinya sendiri, Kushina yang baru saja selesai menjalani proses persalinan berteriak, "Minato-kun, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan kondisi chakra ku yang mulai melemah sekarang, percepat persiapannya."

Mendengar hal tersebut, tangan Minato bergerak cepat membuat segel sebagai altar yang akan digunakannya sesuai apa yang direncanakan, dan menaruh Naruto yang masih bayi di tengah-tengah segel tersebut. Chakra Minato saat itu juga langsung meledak keluar dengan drastis, mengiringi gerakan tangannya untuk menggunakan segel terkuatnya, salah satu segel terlarang. Mengakhiri rentetan segel yang dibutuhkan, tangan Minato bertahan dalam segel burung, meningkatkan chakranya lebih tinggi lagi dan berteriak, "FUUINJUTSU : SHIKI FUUJIN !".

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Minato, muncul sosok dengan rambut panjang dengan tanduk di atas kepala, menggigit pisau di tengah mulut, dan menggunakan jubah putih diseluruh tubuhnya. Didepan sosok tersebut, terikat dengan dirinya sendiri, adalah chakra berbentuk tubuh manusia. Dari chakra tersebutlah terhubungung sosok tersebut, sang Dewa Kematian, dengan Minato, yang memanggilnya dengan teknik yang dia gunakan.

Dengan munculnya Dewa Kematian, Minato melompat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuubi, menarik chakra dari monster tersebut, dan melompat kembali ke tempat dimana dia meletakan bayi yang akan dia gunakan sebagai tempat menyegel Kyuubi. Bersamaan dengan menempelnya kakinya kembali ke tanah, minato membungkuk dan meletakan tangannya yang masih tersambung dengan chakra Kyuubi tepat di tengah perut bayi tersebut.

Sesaat setelah Minato melepaskan tangannya dari perut sang bayi, Kyuubi meraung merasakan chakranya tertarik masuk kedalam tubuh bayi yang akan menjadi _penjaranya._ Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi, tubuh bayi tersebut seperti menolak chakra dari Kyuubi, mengejutkan Minato, Kushina, dan semua ninja yang berada di lokasi tersebut.

"Shiki Fuujin gagal, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.." Minato berpikir sambil mendekati bayi yang ada di tengah-tengah susunan segel yang dibuatnya, dan terkejut menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Dia tidak memiliki aliran chakra di tubuhnya." Minanto menunduk tapi ada yang menggangu otak jeniusnya "bagaimana bayiku bisa menolak chakra Kyuubi? sedangkan ia tak mempunyai aliran chakra, aku harus bersyukur karena bayi ku menolak chakra Kyuubi,bayi ku pasti takkan selamat mengingat bayiku tak memiliki aliran chakra. Kami-sama?apakah bayi ku adalah sebuah anugerah atau kutukan yang kau berikan padaku?." Minato semakin berkecamuk dengan hal yang ada di pikiran, akan tapi situasi sekitar menyadarkannya, ia tak boleh memikirkan itu sekarang, ia harus mengambil tindakan, ia harus mengakhiri ini.

"Sandaime-Sama !", mendengar teriakan Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, mengerti dan langsung melakukan shunshin, pergi ke tempat dimana anak ke dua Minato dan Kushina berada.

Hiruzen memandang sedih ke arah bayi yang akan dibawanya ke pertempuran untuk menggantikan kakaknya itu. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun dengan segera membuang semua pikiran yang ada dan bergegas menggendong bayi tersebut, dan melakukan shunshin, kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Hiruzen menghampiri Minato, yang mengangguk saat melihat sang Hokage pendahulunya, dan menggendong bayi yang saat ini ada di tengah segel, menggantikannya dengan bayi lain yang ada di dalam dekapannya, bayi yang tak lain adalah Menma, adik kembar dari bayi yang pertama akan digunakan untuk menyegel Kyuubi.

Kushina yang sudah mencapai batasnya, masih sambil mengurung Kyuubi di dalam jeratan rantai chakranya, merasakan monster itu perlahan mulai memaksa untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang melilit di seluruh tubuhnya. Menyadari hal itu, Kushina berteriak, "Minato-kun, cepatlah, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi !".

Sadar dengan keadaan istrinya yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi menahan Kyuubi, Minato melanjutkan kembali ritual penyegelannya, kini dengan Menma sebagai media penyegelan, kembali menarik chakra Kyuubi dan meletakan tangannya di perut Menma.

Berbeda dengan yang terjadi pada Naruto, kini chakra Kyuubi perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Menma, melewati perutnya seiring terbentuknya segel disana. Kyuubi yang seakan marah menyadari kondisinya saat ini, mencoba memberontak, mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah Minato, meninggalkan luka berbentuk cakar yang cukup dalam pada dada Minato. Kushina yang masih tersambung dengan Kyuubi lewat rantai chakranya, tidak lepas dari luka akibat bersentuhan, walaupun tidak langsung, dengan chakra yang merusak milik Kyuubi.

Seketika itu juga Kushina jatuh, tidak sadarkan diri, akhirnya merasakan efek dari rasa lelah setelah melahirkan yang diperparah oleh kehabisan chakra selama menahan Kyuubi dengan rantainya.

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Minato saat melihat Kyuubi telah tersegel sepenuhnya dalam diri Menma, "Akhirnya ini semua berakhir, Konoha sela.. ugh." Gumaman Minato terputus, akibat dari darah yang memberontak keluar dari mulutnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, Yondaime Hokage itu hanya bisa berucap lirih, "Mungkin ini adalah kutukan dari Kami-Sama, memberikan aku dan Kushina seorang anak yang tidak memiliki aliran chakra.", setelah mengucapkan semua itu, seluruh kelelahan terasa oleh Minato yang terjatuh, matanya yang perlahan menutup masih dapat melihat Tsunade beserta ninja lainnya mendekat padanya, matanya telah menutup dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto, melihat semua yang terjadi di depan matanya, hanya bisa membulatkan mata, bibirnya terbuka, namun tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi pada bocah di sebelahnya, Lelaki tua yang sejak tadi diam, menemani Naruto melihat apa yang terjadi berucap, " Jadi bocah, kau sudah tau kan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" seulas seringai tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

Menanggapi Lelaki tua di sampingnya itu, Naruto hanya menunduk sambil bergumam tipis, "Jadi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka seperti ini karena aku. Mereka terluka dan hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka karena aku, dapat aku dengar bahwa Tou-san menyebut ku Anak terkutuk, walaupun ia berbicara pelan namun dapat ku dengar dengan JELAS".

Lelaki tua tersebut tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, di dalam pikirannya terlintas hal yang menurutnya adalah kesempatan, " Bocah ini bisa ku gunakan nantinya.", itulah yang ada di pikiran Lelaki tua tersebut.

 _Flashback End-_


	2. Training result

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**_

 _ **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran.**_

 _ **Last time ~**_

Tatapan Tajam yang Menusuk dan Cacian setiap hari ia rasakan,walaupun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu akan tetapi naruto tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai perasaan, ia masihlah anak berusia 9 tahun yang masih ingin merasakan kasih sayang, bermain dan sebagainya.

Disinilah ia berada di danau dekat dengan training Ground 7, duduk termangu kaki dan tangan mengapit dengan kepala yang ia benamkan diantara sela kakinya.

 _ **Flashback ~**_

Kala itu naruto masih berusia 5 sedang duduk menyendiri di taman dekat akademi berteduh menghindari terik matahari yang meninggi tepat diatasnya, baju biru tua yang ia kenakan terlihat kumuh, seakaan melengkapi penderitaannya dalam kesendirian.

...

"ini adalah genjutsu, aku tak perlu menceritakan kepada mu tentang rahasia orang tuamu karena itu akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi saat ini kau dapat melihat sendiri apa yang menjadi penyebab orang tua, serta para penduduk seperti itu pada mu."Ucap lelaki tua datar.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari lelaki tua di depannya, naruto tersentak seketika mendengar AUMAN keras dari arah belakangnya. Naruto membalikan badannya, ia terbelalak kaget karena mendapati seekor monster berukuran besar berbentuk rubah dan memiliki banyak ekor di depannya.

...

Menanggapi pria tua di sampingnya itu, Naruto hanya menunduk sambil bergumam tipis, "Jadi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka seperti ini karena aku. Mereka terluka dan hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka karena aku… ".

Pria tua tersebut tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, di dalam pikirannya terlintas hal yang menurutnya adalah kesempatan, " Bocah ini bisa ku gunakan nantinya.", itulah yang ada di pikiran pria tersebut.

 _ **Flashback End-**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 2 :**

Danzo's Training & Awal dari Pertemuan

Chapter 2 : Danzo's Training & Awal dari Pertemuan

 _Konoha – Training Groung 7 ( TG 7 )_

" _Tch..setelah semua ini, entah kenapa masih saja jadi hal yang tak masuk akal, aku masih mengharapkan semua itu dari mereka."_ , Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mengulas senyum tipis, senyum dari topeng yang digunakannya. " _Bahkan dengan semua latihan yang diberikan Danzo-jiji, ternyata masih tidak cukup untuk melepas emosi._ " Sepintas di wajah Naruto dapat terlihat rasa kecewa, tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri, " _Melihat ku seperti ini, Danzo-jiji pasti akan menghukumku. 'Seorang ninja tidak boleh memiliki emosi, hal itu hanya akan memperlemah diri sendiri'.Entah berapa lama nanti aku akan mendengar ceramah tentang hal itu lagi darinya kalau dia tahu."_

Empat tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Naruto bertemu Danzo dan mengetahui masa lalunya, selama itu juga Naruto mendapat latihan khusus dari orang kedua yang dia panggil _Jiji_ selain Sandaime Hokage – Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 _ **Naruto's POV ~**_

Empat tahun ini ternyata lumayan juga untuk perkembangan ku, berkat apa yang Danzo-jiji ajarkan pada ku, tidak lagi aku mudah terbawa emosi seperti dulu. Jika dipikir lagi, ini semua awalnya juga adalah karena tawarannya.

 _ **Flashback – Normal POV**_

Naruto dan Danzo kembali berada di dalam ruangan Danzo setelah _genjutsu_ yang ditunjukan Danzo selesai, tidak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, seakan lantai menjadi satu hal yang menarik untuk di lihat, namun jika diperhatikan, matanya sama sekali tidak menatap apapun.

Danzo yang memperhatikannya pun menyadari hal tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya diam, sampai danzo memecah keheningan dan bertanya "Setelah mengetahui semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?". Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan kembali apa yang telah dia lihat. Keheningan kembali berada di dalam ruangan itu, namun tak bertahan lama, kali ini Naruto yang bersuara, menjawab pertanyaan Danzo, "Entahlah _jiji_ , ini semua terlalu banyak untuk ku, aku sendiri tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku pikirkan sekarang, apalagi yang akan kulakukan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Danzo sedikit merasa menang, walaupun tidak sama sekali terlihat di wajahnya yang masih tetap menunjukan ekspresi datar. Saat itu juga Danzo menawarkan sesuatu yang, sekali lagi, belum pernah di dapat oleh Naruto, "Kalau kau memang tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, untuk sementara aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa hal yang aku tahu." Danzo sudah mengira kalau Naruto pasti akan menerima tawarannya, tapi apa yang tidak dia duga adalah cara Naruto menerimanya. "Sekali lagi, aku bukan ingin menolak, tapi apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai gantinya _jiji_ ?, Aku tahu tidak ada orang yang akan memberikan apapun begitu saja".

Danzo yang sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto, hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang dia selalu katakan ke banyak orang, "Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan semua yang kau miliki untuk menjaga Konoha." Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mencibir, "Kau ingin aku melakukan hal itu? Kau sendiri sadar kan apa yang desa ini lakukan padaku ? Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang Bodoh _jiji_ , tapi disisi lain aku juga mengerti kau sangat peduli pada desa. Tapi kau salah kalau kau ingin aku melindungi desa yang menurut ku, seharusnya ku hancurkan."

"Aku mengerti, pikirkan ini, berapa banyak anak-anak yang harus jadi seperti mu. Kau sendiri mengerti seperti apa rasanya diacuhkan dan menjalani semuanya sendiri, meskipun banyak orang ada di sekitar mu. Apa kau ingin mereka mengalami hal yang sama ?"

Memikirkan apa yang Danzo katakan, Naruto merasa kalau pria tua di depannya ini adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Menurutnya yang masih berusia 5 tahun, tidak mungkin orang yang punya maksud buruk akan memikirkan tentang kehidupan anak-anak. Ditambah lagi dengan apa yang sejauh ini dilakukan olehnya pada Naruto. Dengan pertimbangan itu, Naruto akhirnya mengatakan "Baiklah _jiji_ , aku akan melakukannya. Bukan untuk desa ini, Tapi agar nanti tidak ada lagi yang seperti ku."

Danzo yang mendengar penuturan Naruto, Tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang datar. _" Ternyata dengan menggunakan alasan tersebut, ia menerima nya. Sungguh anak yang naif."_

 _ **Flashback end-**_

Sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi selama belajar di bawah Danzo, Naruto beranjak dari Training Ground 7, menuju ke Hokage Monument, salah satu tempat dimana dia bisa menenangkan diri. Di sepanjang perjalanannya Naruto dapat mendengar semua hinaan dari penduduk Konoha. Perlahan amarahnya naik, namun saat itu juga membuatnya mengingat salah satu yang di ajarkan oleh Danzo dimasa pelatihannya.

 _ **Flashback-**_

Naruto dan Danzo duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan di tempat tinggal Danzo. Danzo mulai menjelaskan hal pertama yang di akan diajarkan kepadanya, yaitu mengontrol emosinya."Naruto, perlu kau ingat kalau seorang ninja tidak boleh bertindak karena emosi. Kau tau kenapa ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto terdiam dan berpikir. Mengingat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Naruto mulai dapat menarik kesimpulan, "Seorang yang terbawa emosi akan cenderung bertindak gegabah, dan bagi ninja, hal itu dapat merugikan diri orang itu sendiri ataupun orang lain,begitu kan _jiji_?"

"Kau benar, namun kurang tepat. Bukan hanya merugikan, tapi itu juga dapat membuat kita sendiri tahu, kalau sebagai seorang ninja, misi yang sederhana pun dapat menyebabkan orang terbunuh." Dengan begitu, Danzo mulai menjelaskan kenapa seorang ninja harus dapat mengontrol emosinya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Danzo, Naruto pun bertanya bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat mengendalikan emosinya, "Itulah yang akan ku ajarkan padamu sekarang. Salah satu cara untuk mengendalikan emosi adalah dengan meditasi. Dengan melakukan hal itu, kau akan dapat menenangkan dirimu sendiri, dan juga memikirkan sesuatu lebih matang, menggunakan akal sehat mu, bukan perasaan mu."

Selanjutnya Danzo menjelaskan cara dan pengertian dari Meditasi pada Naruto, pada awalnya Naruto memang hanya bisa melakukan meditasi agar tetap tenang saat sendirian, namun saat telah terbiasa nanti, lama kelamaan akan membuatnya bisa tetap tenang dan berpikir dengan baik di dalam misi, ataupun pertarungan.

"Ingatlah selalu Naruto, memang terdengar kejam dan dingin, tapi bertindak dengan akal sehat tanpa membiarkan emosi mempengaruhi keputusan ku lah yang membuat ku bisa hidup sampai sekarang, dan melewati 2 perang besar shinobi."

 _ **Flashback end**_ _-_

Disinilah Naruto berada, di Hokage Monument tempat yang menjadi kesukaan baginya untuk bersantai atau menenangkan diri. Naruto duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di atas salah satu patung kepala Hokage pendahulu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai yang ia sembunyikan di pahanya, memutar dan memainkan kunai tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia masukan ke dalam lubang pada bagian ujung kunai.

Naruto selalu merahasiakan Hubungannya dengan Danzo dari siapapun, karena hal itu yang diminta oleh Danzo dan juga keinginan dari Naruto karena ia tak ingin orang tua nya tahu. Hal tersebut hanya akan menyusahkannya saja jika kedua orang tua nya tahu, oleh karena itu Naruto selalu menyembunyikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Danzo atau pun berkaitan dengan Ninja. Karena yang orang tuanya tahu, Naruto hanyalah anak biasa yang tak bisa apapun karena tak memiliki aliran chakra.

matanya menatap awan-awan yang beriring, seakan melengkapi keindahan langit sore. Akan tetapi jika di perhatikan lebih dekat, bukan lah langit sore yang naruto pandang, melainkan bayangan-bayangan kedua orang tua nya yang sedang mengelus surai kuning nya dengan hangat dan penuh perhatian terhadap dirinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat apa yang ia lihat saat ini, melihat hal yang sangat ia dambakan. Ia tak bisa mengingkari hatinya, bagaimana pun ia di sayang ke dua Jiji nya itu masih lah kurang, ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari ke dua orang tuanya, kehangatan akan rasanya memiliki Orang Tua. Akan tetapi hal yang tak ia ingin kan terjadi, Seketika senyuman nya telah hilang tergantikan oleh air mata yang perlahan mengalir bebas. Dalam penglihatannya Belaian dan kehangatan dari kedua orang tuanya telah menghilang tergantikan oleh Tamparan serta Omelan dari orang tuanya, seakan menyadarkannya dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, tak ingin melihat lebih jauh akan derita nya selama ini."Sial, Bahkan dalam khayalan ku pun, aku tak mendapatkan apa yang ku mau" Gumam Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil Kunai yang sempat terjatuh saat ia mengkhayal tadi, serta kembali memutar memainkan kunai tersebut. Sudah cukup baginya mengharapkan kebahagian dari orang tuanya, baik itu keadaan nyata ataupun Khayalan tetap ia tak akan mendapatkannya.

Tak lama setelah Naruto berdiri, seorang anbu-ne datang menghampirinya."Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok yang berada di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah anbu-ne. " Danzo-sama ingin menemuimu untuk memulai latihan kembali" Ucap Anbu-ne tersebut datar.

"Slebb"

Kunai yang setia memutar di jari telunjuk Naruto seketika berhenti dan berada di dalam genggaman tangan Kanannya, yang kemudian kunai tersebut ia lemparkan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil tas ku dulu" Ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan santai menuju kediaman Namikaze untuk mengambil Tas yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasurnya, mengabaikan Anbu-ne yang kembali menghilang dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan sebuah Kunai yang tadi ia lempar dan menancap tepat ke mata salah satu patung Hokage yang tak lain adalah Patung dari ayahnya sendiri Yondaime Hokage.

Skip Time, 22.00 malam Konohagakure

Hyuga Mansion

Terlihat Para penduduk desa yang mulai masuk kedalam kediaman masing-masing,menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya malam. Malam yang dingin menusuk raga,malam yang menunjukan sejuta kuasa dari alam. Terkecuali salah satu keluarga Kuat, elit dan terpandang yang dimiliki oleh desa konoha ialah Clan atau keluarga besar Hyuga yang seakan tak terpengaruh dengan dinginnya malam.

Di salah satu ruangan besar di kediaman Hyuga tepatnya di Ruang tamu yang sering di gunakan untuk menjamu tamu atau pun rapat para petinggi Clan keluarga Hyuga.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender, dapat di ketahui seorang Gadis berbadan kecil, memakai Baju tidur putih dengan sedikit Corak Hiasan Bunga lavender, berambut pendek sebahu berwarna lavender gelap, Gadis tersebut bernama Hinata Hyuga dan seorang lagi berbadan Tinggi tegap, memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata Pupil Hitam di kelilingi Iris berwarna putih. memakai jubah tradisional yang longgar dengan haori lengan panjang berwarna coklat, seorang ayah dari Hinata Hyuga yakni Hiashi Hyuga.

"Tou-san, apa kau akan pergi malam ini? Siapa yang akan menemani ku dan Hanabi selama Tou-san pergi?" Mendengar perkataan Hinata, putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi, Hiashi tersenyum dan membelai rambut putrinya tersebut."Tou-san hanya pergi sebentar saja, para petinggi Clan Hyuga mengadakan pertemuan mendadak. Tou-san harap kau mengerti Hinata". Hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya langsung memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya, memang di tinggalkan oleh ayahnya sudah sering Hinata alami, akan tetapi Hinata menyadari ayahnya adalah ayah yang sangat ia sayangi, dan tak ingin jauh darinya.

"Hinata-chan, Tou-san harus pergi, Sudahlah kau harus kuat, kau adalah penerus Tou-san mu ini nantinya" Ucap Hiashi seraya melepaskan pelukan nya dari Hinata dan berlalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan anaknya tersebut.

"Hati-hati Tou-san, cepat kembali ya" Ucap Hinata melihat kepergian ayahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Skip Time, 00.00 Tengah malam Konohagakure

Terlihat sesosok bayangan dengan mata yang bersinar terang seakan gelap malam tak mengganggu penglihatannya, berada di salah satu sudut kediaman Hyuga. "Sudah saat nya ya, jadi Hyuga memiliki dua orang putri, baguslah aku akan mengambil keduanya"

Ucap Sosok tersebut seraya menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

Kamar Hinata,

" sudah Dua jam Tou-san belum pulang juga, Huft.." .helaan nafas dari Hinata yang mulai lelah menunggu ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan sang adik untuk pertemuan Clan.

"One-chan, aku ngantuk, ayo kita tidur" ucap Hanabi, adik tersayang yang selalu menemani Hinata dan menjadi teman yang selalu mengisi hari-hari nya.

"mmmhh" Jawab Hinata singkat, sudah seminggu ini memang adiknya selalu datang ke kamarnya untuk tidur bersama, adiknya selalu bilang tak enak bila tidur sendirian dan begitu pula yang di rasakan dengan hinata karena ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan urusan Clan.

Mereka pun merebahkan dirinya untuk memulai tidurnya, dan tak menyadari akan bahaya yang akan mengancam mereka.

" Brraaaakk".

Seketika terdengar suara Pintu hancur, Hinata dan adiknya yang baru akan memulai tidurnya, tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka membulatkan matanya seketika setelah melihat Pintu kamarnya hancur dan melihat sebuah sosok dengan jubah aneh berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Siapa Ka…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena sosok tersebut telah memukul tengkuk lehernya dan sang adik.

Setelah melaksanakan aksinya, Sosok tersebut menghilang bersama dengan dua gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto Place,

"mmmhhh, Suasana yang cukup tenang dan udara yang sejuk sekali" ucap Naruto sambil mengulas senyuman dan berjalan dengan tenang nya, Udara yang dingin menusuk seakan sudah biasa ia alami dan menganggap udara tersebut Sangat sejuk baginya." Ku kira memang berlatih,ternyata bermain Shogi lagi". Gerutu Naruto, karena sejak sore tadi kerjanya hanya bermain shogi saja dengan Danzo.

Naruto tahu Danzo mengajaknya bermain shogi karena ingin mengetahui mengetahui perkembangan Otaknya, dan Naruto tak ingin Danzo mengetahui hal itu. oleh karena itu Naruto mempermainkan Danzo dengan permainan yang Danzo berikan. Naruto selalu mengalah dalam beberapa kali permainan nya dengan Danzo dalam permainan Shogi tersebut. hal itu Naruto lakukan agar Danzo berpikiran bahwa perkembangan Otaknya Setara dengan Anak seusia nya yang ber IQ standard, menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya sudah sangat mengerti strategi permainan Shogi yang di ajarkan oleh Danzo.

Bukan hanya dalam permainan Shogi, dalam Hal latihan Fisik atau Bertarung Naruto juga selalu menyembunyikan keahliannya dan berakting seperti anak seusianya yang terbilang lemah. Selama dirinya bersama Danzo, Naruto membatasi kekuatannya dan hanya mengambil inti dari latihan nya untuk ia latih kembali secara full di luar pengawasan Danzo. Naruto melakukan hal tersebut agar dirinya tak dimanfaatkan oleh Danzo untuk Hal-hal yang terbilang cukup serius dan merepotkan baginya, dan usahanya terbukti karena Selama empat tahun bersama Danzo, Naruto hanya mendapat Misi yang terbilang sangat mudah, seperti membersihkan Training Ground khusus Anbu-ne atau pun membantu persiapan barang-barang yang akan di gunakan para Anbu-ne untuk melaksanakan Misi Rank-S.

Naruto berhenti dan duduk bersender di salah satu bangku di taman, beberapa kali menghela nafas nya untuk menghirup udara malam yang segar baginya. Wajahnya menengadah keatas melihat pemandangan indah malam tanpa awan berkabut yang menghalangi sinar bintang dan bulan.

Ia mengedarkan matanya melihat pemandangan indah bintang-bintang yang seakan menghiasi atap-atap rumah para penduduk desa.

Akan tetapi Kami-sama sepertinya tak ingin membuat Naruto bersantai sedikit saja, Pandangannya terhenti tatkala ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang terus melompat-lompat di atas atap rumah penduduk, "ah….mengganggu saja" ucap naruto seraya menyipitkan dan memfokuskan matanya terhadap sesosok tersebut. Matanya membulat seketika ketika ia melihat sesosok tersebut menggendong dua anak yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, sial mengapa harus aku yang melihat hal ini!,apa aku harus mengejarnya? Sial, tak ada waktu lagi memanggil bantuan" Seru Naruto dalam batinnya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti sosok tersebut, baginya tak ada alasan untuk menolong orang lain, mengingat hal tersebut juga sebagai latihan baginya. Naruto mempercepat larinya mengejar sosok di depannya, seketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya karena ia telah masuk kedalam area Hutan kematian. "sungguh merepotkan, Tak ada jalan lain aku memang harus menyelamatkan mereka" Ucap Naruto seraya membuka tas nya, tas yang ia persiapkan untuk berlatih dengan Danzo, dan merupakan tas yang tak pernah ia buka karena latihannya hanya bermain Shogi. "Akhirnya kau berguna Juga". Ucap naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus tas yang berada di punggung nya.

Naruto berhenti dari larinya, karena melihat sosok yang ia kejar telah berhenti dan seperti menunggu sesuatu. "Ini kesempatan bagiku"Pikir naruto yang mulai berlari kembali,Naruto berlari mengelilingi area sekitar dimana sosok tersebut berhenti.

Terlihat beberapa kali Naruto menarik beberapa Batang pohon yang terbilang Kuat dan menaruh beberapa Shuriken yang sudah terikat dengan Tali Kawat, ke ujung Dahan Batang Pohon yang sudah ia lengkungkan. Dengan tali kawat yang berada pada mulutnya, naruto mulai berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, jika dilihat dari atas terbentuk Pola Diamond. Sesekali Naruto Melihat ke arah penculik dan dua Gadis yang akan ia selamatkan.

"eh, betapa beruntungnya aku" Gumam Naruto melihat sesosok tersebut menaruh ke dua gadis kecil yang ia gendong untuk disandarkan di salah satu Pohon. Merasa beruntung karena ia tak perlu bersusah payah melepaskan ke dua gadis kecil tersebut jika masih terus di gendong oleh sesosok tersebut.

"Yosh, Persiapan Selesai, Saat nya beraksi"Gumam Naruto dengan kuda-kuda yang siap menyerang kapanpun.

"sepertinya akan memakan waktu menunggu Diriku yang asli datang" Gumam sesosok tersebut sambil menduduk kan dirinya bersandar di salah satu pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Dua gadis yang ia culik.

"Jleebb.."

Sesosok tersebut terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah kunai yang sudah bersarang di Dada Kirinya, seketika sosok tersebut berdiri dari duduk nya dan mencari siapa yang berani melamparkan kunai kepadanya.

Naruto yang melihat musuh nya terkena serangan awal darinya menunjukan sebuah senyuman, dan mulai melompat dari atas Pohon mengayunkan dirinya dengan tali kawat sebagai pegangan, mengarah kepada sosok di depannya.

"Siiiiiinngg...Bugh"

Sesosok tersebut terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan terjatuh secara tak etis, Ketika Naruto menendang sosok tersebut tepat di bagian kepala. akan tetapi naruto kembali bersiaga dan bersegera lari menuju Dua Gadis yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hahahaha...ternyata hanya seorang bocah yang berani melemparkan mainan dan menendang ku" Teriak sosok tersebut yang mulai bangkit dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan dari Penculik tersebut, membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sosok tersebut mencabut Kunai di dadanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah percikan listrik keluar dari bekas tusukan tersebut. Naruto kembali menganalisa sosok tersebut, dapat ia lihat sosok tersebut adalah seorang lelaki yang menggunakan Jubah Hitam dengan bercorak Awan Merah, Jubah tersebut di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa lambang Tomoe melingkar di leher, berparas yang terlihat muda, Kulit Pucat, Rambut Pirang Pendek Sebahu dan Mata dengan pupil Hitam dikelilingi oleh iris Putih Pucat.

Naruto semakin menyiagakan diri dan mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya, ia mengetahui sosok didepannya bukan lah orang Biasa, mengingat dengan mudahnya sosok tersebut mencabut Kunai yang ia lesatkan. terlebih percikan listrik yang tak bisa ia percaya, sebenarnya dari apa makhluk di depannya ini di buat atau bagaimana kekuatannya. Tangan Kiri Naruto segera mengambil sebuah kunai dari tas nya dan menaruh kembali tas tersebut di puggungnya, sedangkan jika di lihat dari dekat pada pergelangan tangan kanan naruto terdapat lima tali kawat yang terhubung pada beberapa tali lainnya yang mengarah pada pepohonan disekelilingnya.

"Hahaha, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mainan di tangan kiri mu ha? Dan pantas saja aku tak menyadari kehadiran mu, ternyata kau tak memiliki aliran chakra."Ucap sosok tersebut, tertawa, dengan wajah yang meremehkan." Hahaha, ini semakin menarik, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang 'Bocah yang tak memiliki chakra'." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan penekanan pada akhir Kalimatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sosok atau lebih tepatnya makhluk di depannya, menampakan sebuah senyum."Ingin melihat ya? Baiklah akan ku perlihatkan padamu bagaimana 'Bocah yang tak memiliki chakra', bisa memuat mu tak berkutik" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto memutuskan Tali pertama pada pergelangan tangan Kanannya, Seketika beberapa Shuriken meluncur dengan cepat dari dua pohon di belakangnya menuju sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut hanya melompat mundur melihat Shuriken yang mengarah padanya, " Hahaha, apa ini Bocah, apa hanya segini yang kau bisa?" ucap sosok tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sosok di depannya, mulai memutuskan Tali kedua di pergelangan tangan kanannya, beberapa Shuriken kembali melesat menuju sosok tersebut dari arah dua pohon disampingnya, dan kembali sosok di depannya hanya melompat mundur. Naruto kembali memutuskan Tali ke Tiga dan ke Empat secara bersamaan, dan terlihat shuriken dengan dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya melesat ke arah sosok tersebut dari arah empat pepohonan yang berada di depan Naruto. Sesuai perkiraan Naruto, sosok di depannya hanya melompat kebelakang dan menghindar dari beberapa Shuriken yang menjangkau jarak lompatannya.

"hahaha, apa sudah selesai bermainnya bocah? Sungguh membosankan" Ucap sosok tersebut melihat serangan dari bocah di depannya tak ada yang menarik.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut kembali menyeringai, " ini serangan terakhir ku ". Naruto memutuskan Tali terakhir yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Seketika Dua Buah Fuma shuriken melesat dari arah dua Pohon disamping Naruto, Bukannya melesat ke arah sosok di depannnya Fuma Shuriken tersebut hanya melewati bagian samping dari sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Fuma shuriken yang meleset dari arahnya.

"Hahaha, Meleset, apa itu serangan terakh...' ". Perkataan sosok tersebut terpotong, tatkala ia merasakan dirinya tertarik oleh beberapa tali yang melilit dan shuriken yang menancap pada dirinya.

" Apa ini? Bagaimana Bisa? " Ucap Sosok Tersebut tak berdaya melihat tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan.

" Yosh, Strategi ku berhasil " ucap Naruto yang perlahan mulai berjalan mendekati sosok di depannya.

Naruto terhenti sesaat dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat keadaan dua Gadis yang sedang berpelukan dan terlihat ketakutan." Tenang saja, setelah ini kalian akan aku antar kembali ke orang tua kalian. Kalian tak perlu takut, aku akan menjaga kalian. Aku berjanji."Ucap naruto dengan seulas senyuman, guna menenangkan dua gadis di depannya.

Kedua gadis yang mendengarnya tak bersuara sedikit pun, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Naruto kembali membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju sosok di depannya, setelah berjarak 10 meter, naruto berhenti dan menatap sosok di depannya yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya sosok tersebut geram dengan apa yang naruto lakukan.

" Bukan kah tadi kau bilang ingin melihat apa yang bisa di lakukan Seorang 'Bocah yang tak memiliki chakra' ?" ucap naruto datar.

" Sial Kau" Ucap Sosok tersebut.

"Aku hanya memancing mu dengan permainan ku, Aku mengikat seluruh Shuriken dan fuma shuriken dengan Tali Kawat sebagai penghubung. Tali pertama dan ke dua untuk membuat mu mundur, Tali ke Tiga dan ke Empat juga memiliki kegunaan yang sama seperti tali pertama dan ke dua, Tali ke lima lah yang memerangkap mu, sejak awal aku sengaja mengikat Fuma Shuriken pada Batang Pohon disamping ku dan ku arahkan ke arah Pohon di belakangmu bukan mengarahkannya ke arah dirimu. Hal itu agar Fuma Shuriken tersebut dapat menarik Seluruh shuriken dari Tali Pertama sampai Empat untuk menjaring mu yang sudah masuk dalam perangkap ku, menuju pohon di belakang mu dan mengikat mu dengan Dua Fuma Shuriken sebagai Pengunci Jaring Shuriken tersebut. " Ucap Naruto datar dalam menjelaskan strateginya.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau cukup pintar Bocah, Kalau saja ini adalah tubuh asli ku, ku pastikan kau akan mati" Ucap sosok tersebut dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

" Apa Maksudmu dengan tubuh asli? Tch, sudah cukup bermainnya. Sekarang akan ku tutup mulut besarmu dan sebagai penutup! " Naruto melompat mundur beberapa meter, dan mengeluarkan dua buah kunai, sebuah kunai biasa dan kunai yang memiliki kantung penyimpanan. Naruto langsung melemparkan ke dua kunai tersebut hampir secara bersamaan, dengan kunai yang memiliki kantung sedikit lebih cepat.

Tepat setelah Kunai yang memiliki kantung menancap, Kunai Biasa melesat dan mengenai Kunai berkantung tersebut menimbulkan sebuah percikan Api dari pergesekan antara dua besi yang saling berbenturan dan seketika terjadi ledakan berskala sedang yang cukup untuk menghancurkan pohon yang menjadi penyangga sosok tersebut karena Kunai yang memiliki Kantung berisikan bubuk Mesiu atau bahan peledak.

Naruto yang mengira usaha nya sukses, membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju Dua Gadis yang masih setia dalam acara pelukannya.

"Hahahaha, Aku akan kembali bocah dan akan menghancurkan tubuh mu seperti kau menghancurkan tubuh boneka ku ini" Ucap sebuah kepala mekanis yang tak lain adalah sisa dari Sosok lelaki yang Naruto ledakan. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, membalikan badannya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat dua buah senbon keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut menuju ke arahnya, dengan sigap Naruto dapat menghindari kedua senbon tersebut. Akan tetapi Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya, melihat dua senbon yang ia hindari tadi ternyata menuju ke arah dua Gadis di belakang nya. "MENGHINDAR" Teriak naruto ke arah dua gadis gadis yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati dua buah Jarum mengarah kepada mereka.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menggeram, ia teringat akan kata-kata Danzo _" Naruto, Biar pun strategi mu berhasil dan lawan mu tak bisa berkutik atau pun mati, kau harus tetap bersiaga karena kita hidup di dunia Ninja. Ingat lah Banyak Hal di luar perhitungan atau nalar manusia, karena apapun bisa terjadi "_

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju dua gadis tersebut, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat hal yang ada di depan matanya. Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis tertusuk dua buah senbon pada bagian punggungnya. "Ia melindungi gadis yang lebih kecil dari nya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, sepertinya mereka adalah Kakak beradik" Gumam Naruto miris.

Tak mau menunggu lama, naruto segera menggendong gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut ala bridal style dan meminta Adik dari gadis yang ia gendong untuk naik ke punggung Naruto. Dengan begitu Naruto menggendong ke dua gadis tersebut depan dan belakang, berterima kasihlah dengan latihan fisik yang ia jalani, sehingga beban tersebut tak menghambat larinya nanti."Pegangan yang kuat, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap kakakmu, karena sepertinya Jarum ini beracun. Jadi kita harus Cepat" Ucap Naruto terhadap Gadis yang ia gendong di pinggungnya, dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari gadis kecil tersebut.

Skip Time,

Setelah keluar dari area Hutan Kematian, Naruto bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dapat ia lihat tubuh dari gadis yang berada di tangannya mulai membiru, menunjukan racun dari senbon yang menusuk dirinya mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sial, percuma menolong orang jika orang yang di tolong mati, aku harus cepat." Gumam Naruto,

Setelah beberapa lama berlari Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya,ia membulatkan matanya seketika dengan apa yang ia lihat." Pantas saja tak ada yang mengejar penculik ke dua anak gadis ini". Dapat Naruto lihat disepanjang perjalanan dalam lari nya menuju Rumah Sakit, beberapa Ninja yang sepertinya bertugas malam di konoha telah tak sadarkan diri atau mati.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari, mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

" Toloong, Cepat bantu aku, Anak ini butuh bantuan" Teriak Naruto setelah menendang pintu masuk dari rumah sakit yang mereka datangi.

Seorang penjaga rumah sakit yang mendengar teriakan tersebut, bersegera diri menghampiri asal suara dan seketika membulatkan mata melihat tiga orang anak yang telah masuk dengan seorang anak yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri." Paman Tolong Anak ini cepat". Penjaga yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung mengambil stretcher atau tandu, naruto yang melihat tandu tersebut langsung menurunkan gadis kecil yang ia gendong di punggungnya dan menaruh tubuh gadis yang terluka ke atas stretcher tersebut secara tertelungkap mengingat ke dua senbon tersebut masih menancap di punggung gadis tersebut, naruto tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk mencabut senbon tersebut mengingat ia tak mengerti Medis sedikit pun.

Mereka langsung membawa Hinata kedalam salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan penjaga rumah sakit tersebut bergegas meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil Dokter yang ada atau bertugas malam.

Time Skip,

Sudah satu jam Naruto dan Hanabi menunggu Dokter yang sedang mengobati Hinata.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Dokter tersebut akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baa-san, Bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya Naruto kepada Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan di lihat Dokter tersebut memiliki tubuh seksi, berambut Pirang, bermata Coklat dan ukuran Payudara yang cukup tak lain adalah Tsunade Senju, seorang legenda Sannin dari Konoha.

"Aku tak bisa menghilangkan racun pada tubuh nya. karena Obat yang aku butuhkan tak ada disini karena obat tersebut terbuat dari tanaman langka."Ucap Tsunade, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Tsunade Baa-san, hanya menggelengkan wajahnya."Tidak, ini tak mungkin, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga mereka berdua, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke orang tua nya, aku tak ingin ia mati. Apakah tak ada cara lain Baa-san?" Ucap Naruto Miris akan pernyataan Nenek berparas Muda yang sejak kecil sering datang ke kediaman Namikaze untuk melihat kondisi keluarganya kecuali dirinya.

Tsunade yang mendengar penuturan Naruto seketika membulatkan matanya, sungguh ia tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, jika yang menyatakan dan meminta hal tersebut adalah orang dewasa ia pasti sudah biasa menghadapinya. Tapi kali ini adalah kasus baru baginya, sungguh ia tak percaya seorang Bocah lelaki yang ia kenal merupakan anak dari sang Hokage, bisa berbicara dan berpikiran seperti orang dewasa. Seketika Tsunade mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut." Cari dan dapatkan Obat atau tanaman tersebut di seluruh Toko Obat yang berada di Konoha, Ku harap ada yang memiliki Obat atau Tanaman tersebut" Ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Naruto."Apakah Obat ini bisa menyembuhkannya Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, Cepatlah aku akan berusaha menahan penyebaran racunnya selama kurang lebih dua Jam" Ucap Tsunade, yang perlahan mendekati gadis kecil yang berada di samping Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, tak mengerti akan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Tsunade." Baa-san Tolong jaga adik kecil ini selama aku mencari obat untuk kakaknya ya." Ucap Naruto, yang mulai berlari keluar Rumah Sakit.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto langsung melesat mencari toko Obat. Beberapa kali Naruto mendobrak paksa toko-toko Obat yang sudah tutup untuk mencari Obat atau Tanaman yang ia Cari, Sudah hampir Dua Jam Naruto mencari dari satu toko ke toko lainnya tapi tak menemukan Obat atau Tanaman yang ia Cari. Pilihannya hanya tinggal toko Obat Terakhir yang ada di Konoha, Toko yang berada di salah satu sudut perbatasan desa Konoha. Tak mau menunggu lama Naruto langsung menendang Pintu toko tersebut hingga hancur, dapat Naruto lihat seorang kakek yang terbangun dan terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya karena ulah dari Naruto yang menghancurkan Pintu Toko yang di miliki Kakek tersebut.

" Maaf Jiji, Aku mohon bantuannya apa kau memiliki Obat atau tanaman dengan kandungan Andrographis Herba, aku sangat membutuhkannya karena nyawa seseorang Dalam bahaya" Ucap Naruto kepada seorang kakek di depannya. Sang kakek yang mendengar ucapan dari Bocah di depannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, " Apa kau bercanda Bocah, Apa Tanaman ini yang kau cari?" Ucap kakek tersebut sambil mengeluarkan Tanaman dari sebuah Kotak. "Apa Itu Andrographis Herba, boleh kah aku membelinya? Berapa aku harus membelinya?" Ucap Naruto yang mulai merogoh kantung nya, bagi naruto Uangnya bisa ia cari lagi, tapi nyawa seseorang tak akan bisa di buat dan hidup hanya satu kali.

"Hahaha, Apa kau bodoh bocah, tanaman ini sangat berharga dan sangat mahal. uang mu takkan sanggup untuk membayarnya, Karena harga tanaman ini senilai dengan satu tahun pendapatan desa Konoha ini ku rasa. Lebih Baik kau pulanglah bocah" Ucap Kakek tua tersebut seraya membalikan badannya dari Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari sang kakek hanya membulatkan matanya, karena tanaman tersebut ternyata benar-benar langka dan takkan mungkin uangnya sebanyak itu untuk membayar tanaman tersebut. Tapi Naruto sadar, Nyawa seseorang tak bisa di bayar dengan uang, bagaimana pun Ia harus mendapatkan Tanaman tersebut. Pandangan Naruto beralih menuju beberapa balok kayu bekas hancuran dari Pintu yang ia hancurkan.

" Bugh "

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto, ia mengambil Balok kayu tersebut dan menghantamkan nya ke belakang kepala dari kakek tua tersebut.

"Maafkan aku membuat mu pingsan Jiji, Tapi aku membutuhkan tanaman ini demi keselamatan seseorang" Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil tanaman yang ia cari dan langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju umah sakit.

Skip Time,

Naruto telah sampai di rumah Sakit dan langsung menendang pintu masuk rumah sakit tersebut, tak menunggu lama, naruto telah sampai di ruangan di mana Gadis yang ia tolong di berada.

" Baa-san, Aku membawa tanaman tersebut" Teriak Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mendobrak ruangan tersebut. Tsunade yang melihat kedatangan Naruto membawa tanaman yang ia minta bersegera menghampiri bocah tersebut. " Tepat waktu Naruto, kau tunggu lah di depan biar aku yang menangani ini" Ucap Tsunade lalu mengambil Tanaman yang ia minta dari naruto.

Setelah memberikan tanaman yang di minta Tsunade, Naruto Bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menunggu di depan ruangan tersebut bersama Adik dari Gadis yang saat ini sedang di obati oleh Baa-sannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gadis kecil di samping nya, "Tenang saja Kakak mu akan Baik-baik saja, Siapa namamu?"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku Hyuga Hanabi, Nii-san namanya siapa?" Jawab Hanabi. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Gadis di depannya mengulas sebuah senyuman "Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. lalu siapa nama kakak mu?" Tanya Naruto kembali. "Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" Jawab Hanabi. "Kalian memiliki nama yang Bagus" Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap kepala gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka menunggu akhirnya Tsunade keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung di hampiri oleh Naruto dan Hanabi.

" Bagaimana keadaannya Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tenanglah racunnya sudah berhasil di atasi dan saat ini dia dalam masa pemulihan, dia juga sudah sadar, kalian bisa melihatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tau mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi Naruto? Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan dimana kau mendapatkan tanaman tersebut?"tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan yang terlihat menyelidik kepada Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade Baa-san, Naruto bersegera masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Hinata berada di ikuti Hanabi. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang perlahan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang yang mendengar suara disampingnya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Adiknya dan seorang lelaki yang ia ingat telah menolongnya ketika ia di culik sedang duduk di sampingnya. " hhmmmm, aku sudah agak baikan, Terima kasih ano…" Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto yang melanjutkannya, "kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto, Kau beristirahatlah kembali biar nanti aku dan Hanabi yang memanggil keluargamu" Ucap Naruto yang mulai mengusap rambut Hinata. Hinata mendengar ucapan dari Naruto Hanya menganggukan kepalanya, hinata sudah tak bisa berbicara lagi karena ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang mungkin karena baru kali ini ia di belai oleh lelaki lain selain ayahnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hanabi untuk menemani sang kakak. Naruto berjalan santai untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit, akan tetapi ia melihat Tsunade Baa-san berjalan di salah satu Koridor Rumah Sakit dan bersegera menghampirinya. " Baa-san, Apa ia sudah baikan? Ia sudah pasti sembuh kan?" Tanya Naruto yang ingin memastikan bahwa gadis yang ia tolong benar-benar selamat. "Ya" Jawab Tsunade singkat. " dan Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi Naruto." tanya Tsunade. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum "Nanti Baa-san Bisa bertanya langsung kepada ke dua Gadis tersebut, Aku pergi dulu ya, dah Baa-san, Terima Kasih Banyak telah menolong Gadis tersebut." Ucap Naruto, membungkukkan dirinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Tsunade menuju Pintu keluar Rumah yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto Menunjukan senyumannya. " _Kau memang anak yang Baik Naruto, betapa salah nya diriku karena hanya memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan Adik dan Orang Tua mu saja, Baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan memperhatikan mu juga Karena berkat dirimu satu nyawa terselamat kan_." Pikir Tsunade yang mulai berjalan kembali menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Setelah keluar dari Rumah sakit, naruto melangkahkan kaki nya menuju suatu tempat. Bukannya menuju Ke Kediaman Namikaze, Naruto malah menuju suatu tempat yang cukup besar. Tempat yang cukup di takuti oleh para penjahat dan merupakan tempat bagi salah satu clan terbesar yang di miliki Konoha yakni Clan Uchiha untuk Bekerja, Konoha Police atau (Konoha no Keisatsu).

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Tempat tersebut, dan langsung menghampiri seorang Ninja atau Keisatsu. "Mau Apa Bocah Seperti mu datang kesini?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari polisi di depannya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Aku ingin menyerahkan Diri, Karena aku telah Merusak Beberapa Toko Obat dan merampok di salah satu toko tersebut, Jika Paman tak percaya nanti paman bisa langsung selidiki" Jawab Naruto. setelah mendengar penuturan dari Bocah di depannya, Tak menunggu lama Polisi tersebut langsung mengikat tangan Naruto dengan tali Kawat dan membawa nya.

" _Setidaknya aku telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, terlebih Jika dipikir-pikir Gadis bernama Hinata itu Manis juga,' Akh, apa yang ku pikirkan'. Dan setidaknya aku juga sudah bertanggung Jawab dengan apa yang ku lakukan"_ Pikir Naruto dengan mengulas senyuman.

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Note: Di sini Clan Uchiha tak di musnahkan karena tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melakukan Kudeta, dan untuk hal-hal yang mengganjal lainnya mungkin akan di bahas Chapter depan.**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	3. The Shadow

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran** **, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 3 :**

The Shadow

 _Last Time ~_

"Hahahaha, Aku akan kembali bocah. Dan aku akan menghancurkan tubuh mu seperti kau menghancurkan tubuh boneka ku ini." Ucap sebuah kepala mekanis yang tak lain adalah sisa dari sosok lelaki yang Naruto ledakan. Naruto, yang mendengar hal itu, membalikan badannya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat dua buah senbon keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut menuju ke sigap Naruto dapat menghindari kedua senbon tersebut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Bukannya menuju ke Kediaman Namikaze, Naruto melangkah ke suatu tempat yang cukup yang cukup di takuti oleh para penjahat dan merupakan tempat bagi salah satu clan terbesar yang di miliki Konoha, yakni Clan Uchiha,untuk Bekerja. Tempat itu adalah Gedung Konoha Police atau _Konoha no Keisatsu_.

"Setidaknya aku telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, terlebih jika dipikir-pikir gadis bernama Hinata itu manis juga. Akh, apa yang ku pikirkan. Dan setidaknya aku juga sudah bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ku lakukan."Pikir Naruto dengan mengulas senyuman.

...

 **Chapter 3 : The Shadow**

 _Konohagakure no Sato,_

Malam itu adalah malam dari beberapa kejadian, yang tak akan pernah terlupakan bagi semua orang yang terlibat. Malam yang mencekam, yang menjadi awal terlahirnya lingkaran iblis, dan merupakan sebuah pertemuan bagi Naruto dengan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi pengisi hidupnya.

Kini malam tersebut telah berlalu dan perlahan tergantikan dengan sinar yang mulai merebak, menerangi sisi-sisi desa yang sebelumnya seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Sinar dari matahari, yang perlahan namun pasti menyinari desa Konoha.

Normal POV

Pagi di konoha, pagi yang cukup mendukung para penduduk desa untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Terlihat seseorang berbadan tinggi tegap, berambut hitam panjang dan memakai kimono putih tradisional dengan haori lengan panjang berwarna coklat, yang tak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi berjalan dengan tenang menuju kediamannya, setelah menyelesaikan rapat mendadak petinggi clan yang menurutnya cukup lama.

Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya guna menikmati udara pagi di konoha, namun seketika ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia telah sampai di depan kediamannya. Ia melihat orang yang ia kenal telah terbaring di depan kediamannya, dan langsung berlari menghampiri orang yang ia kenal sebagai penjaga dari anaknya Hinata.

"Kou, sadarlah" ucap Hiashi seraya mengangkat tubuh Ko ke atas pangkuannya dan beberapa kali menepuk pipi Kou. Kou yang mendengar ucapan dari suara yang ia kenal merupakan suara dari majikannya perlahan membuka matanya, dan perlahan mencoba untuk berbicara.

" Maaf Hiashi-sama, aku tak bisa menahannya. Hinata-sama dan hanabi-sama ugh... diculik." Ucap Kou dengan pelan, sebelum akhirnya pingsan kembali dengan darah yang keluar bebas dari mulut di akhir perkataannya.

"APA?! Bagaimana Bisa?!" Teriak Hiashi.

"Kou, sadarlah. Tch...Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka sudah memulai pergerakannya?! Tapi kenapa harus anak-anak ku!?" Gumam Hiashi, mengingat permasalahan yang menjadi bahan dalam rapat clannya semalam. Tak mau berlama-lama Hiashi bersegera bangkit dan akhirnya menggendong tubuh Kou, menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

...

Time Skip, Konoha No Keisatsu (Polisi Militer Konoha),

Tiga jam telah berlalu setelah Naruto menyerahkan diri, selama itu pula Naruto harus berada di sebuah ruangan dimana ia menunggu bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya. Naruto memandang ke sekelilingnya, dapat ia lihat ruangan tempat dia berada saat ini terlihat kotor dan tak layak sama sekali baginya untukberada disana. Kedua tangannya ia gerakan dan secara perlahan, jemari kasarnya menyentuh beberapa besi di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Ia genggam jeruji besi tersebut, besi yang ia tahu merupakan jeruji besi yang mengurungnya saat ini.

Akan tetapi ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Dia menampakan ekspresi wajah senang dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ekspresi yang seharusnya tidak mungkin akan diperlihatkan orang lain jika berada di tempat yang saat ini Ia tempati.

 _"Bagaimanapun usaha ku tak sia-sia, menggagalkan aksi penculikan dan menyelamatkan nyawa sandera merupakan hal baik yang baru pertama kali ku lakukan. Dan latihan yang selama ini ku jalani juga terbuktimembuahkan hasil karena hal itu._ " Pikir Naruto. Namun seketika Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ke dua kakinya yang ia tekuk, "Hahaha... tapi mau sampai kapan aku akan berada disini ?!" Gumam Naruto.

Time Skip,

Matahari sudah meninggi menandakan sudah tengah hari di Konoha, yang berarti sudah 6 jam lamanya Naruto berada di sel tahanan. Naruto bukan hanya menunggu saja dan berdiam diri, sudah berulang kali ia meminta kepada sipir atau Keisatsu yang melewati selnya untuk menanyakan akan nasib dirinya kedepan, akan tetapi sipir atau keisatsu tersebut tak menjawabnya. Ia bahkan meminta kepada para sipir tersebut untuk memanggil orang tuanya, guna membantunya walaupun ia tahu orang tua nya takkan perduli terhadapnya. Dalam pikirannya, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba hal tersebut. Naruto tahu ia pasti akan di hukum dan akan di penjarakan cukup lama karena apa yang ia lakukan, oleh karena itu sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin mengetahui berapa lama ia akan di penjara.

" _Hah, mereka bilang tempat ini adalah Sel tahanan sementara. Lalu bagaimana sel penjara sebenarnya ya? Mungkin akan lebih buruk dari ini. Hehehe"_ Pikir Naruto dengan tawa kecil menghiasi pikirannya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya guna meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa mulai kaku, sayup-sayup terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin jelas ia dengar. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang akan datang, matanya membulat seketika melihat lima orang menuju ke arahnya yang dimana tiga orang di antara mereka dapat Ia kenali.

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya kepada jeruji besi yang mengurungnya, guna mencari tahu akan tujuan kedatangan ke lima orang yang saat ini sudah berada di depan jeruji besi yang ia tempati.

"Bocah, ada yang ingin menemui mu." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah anggota Keisatsu, yang langsung memundurkan dirinya untuk mempersilahkan empat orang di belakangnya untuk maju.

"Eh! Hanabi, Hinata, Tsunade-baasan mengapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baka." Ucap Tsunade akan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Akan tetapi perkataan Tsunade yang seperti memaki Naruto sangat bertentangan dengan mimik wajah yang ia tampakan, mimik yang menunjukan ke khawatiran, cemas dan sedih. Sedangkan Hanabi dan Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya memegang lengan baju dari sosok tinggi tegap di antara mereka yang tak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuga, ayah dari ke dua gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi setelah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, saya Uzumaki Naruto, Salam kenal. Tapi mohon maaf, boleh saya tahu paman siapa? Apa paman adalah ayah dari kedua gadis tersebut?" Ucap Naruto dengan sangat sopan karena melihat sosok di depannya terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan. Berterima kasihlah kepada Sandaime-jiji dan Kakashi Nii-san, yang sejak Naruto kecil mengajarkan sopan santun dan tata krama serta memberikan pendidikan akademi,yang dimana hal tersebut tak Naruto dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto seketika menyibakkan Hakama nya, mendudukkan diri, kedua telapak tangannya ia tempelkan ke lantai di depannya dengan kedua jari tengah yang saling bertemu. Dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya kedepan, bersujud memberi penghormatan kepada Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Saya Hiashi Hyuga, sebagai ayah mereka dan sebagai ketua dari clan Hyuga, sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang kau lakukan Naruto Uzumaki" Ucap Hiashi dengan dahi yang masih menempel di lantai.

Sontak semua orang yang berada disana tak terkecuali Naruto, seketika membulatkan mata melihat hal tersebut. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut seketika memegang jeruji besi didepannya, sungguh ingin rasanya ia keluar dari jeruji tersebut dan membangunkan tubuh orang tua yang telah memberi penghormatan terhadapnya.

"Pa..Paman, aku mohon anda berdiri. Anda tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena anak anda terluka sebelumnya" Ucap Naruto, yang semakin mempererat pegangannya pada jeruji besi di depannya, dalam pikirannya karena dirinya yang lengah lah yang menyebabkan anak dari orang tua di depannya terluka karena senbon beracun.

"Tidak Naruto, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Saya sudah mendengar semuanya dari kedua anak saya dan Tsunade-san. Untuk itu saya berjanji akan mengeluarkan kamu dari sana" Ucap Hiashi, yang masih setia dengan acara penghormatannya terhadap Naruto.

"Terima kasih kembali paman, tapi aku ingin paman juga memaafkan aku" Ucap Naruto cepat, agar orang tua di depannya menyudahi aksi penghormatannya. Dalam pikirannya sungguh ia tak menyangka, karena perbuatan baiknya ia mendapatkan hal tersebut. Terlebih orang tua di depannya tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _anak kecil_ ataupun _bocah_ seperti orang tua lain memanggilnya, melainkan dengan menyebutkan namanya.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan perlahan berdiri dari penghormatannya, "Baiklah Naruto, saya memaafkan kamu. Yang seharusnya kamu tak perlu meminta maaf karena kamu tak punya salah sedikit pun dan saya akan membebaskan mu, saya berjanji" Ucap Hiashi.

Setelah penghormatan dan janji yang diberikan Hiashi kepada Naruto. Mereka berempat akhirnya undur diri dan melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari tempat atau gedung dari Konoha Keisatsu, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran sosok tak kasat mata yang sejak awal mengamati kegiatan mereka, sebelum akhirnya sosok tersebut menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Di suatu tempat dipinggiran Konoha,

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup terang dengan dekorasi yang cukup artistik serta beberapa tanaman hias ditiap sisi ruangan tersebut, terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan sedikit mengayunkan kursi goyangnya. Seseorang yang terlihat dewasa tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar dari wajah nya yang terlihat muda dan berkharisma.

"Hahahaa, Baru sehari aku tak mengawasimu, kau sudah masuk penjara Naruto. Baiklah, Sepertinya kau adalah tipe orang yang suka memberi kejutan. Dan aku ingin melihat apa Hyuga bisa membebaskan mu! Jika Hyuga itu tak bisa, mungkin aku akan turun tangan. Aku tak ingin rencana ku terganggu jika kau terlalu lama disana Naruto." Gumam lelaki tersebut dengan tawa kecil di awal perkataannya, yang tak lain adalah sosok yang sejak awal mengawasi Naruto dan keempat orang yang menjenguknya di Konoha Keisatsu.

...

Hyuga mansion,

Hiashi beserta kedua anaknya telah kembali dari Konoha no Keisatsu, mereka kini telah berada di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuga dan mendudukan diri mereka pada balkon di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuga tersebut. jika dilihat Hinata dan Hanabi menunjukan raut wajah senang karena dalam pikiran mereka sang ayah akan membantu orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yakni Hiashi, terlihat raut wajah Hiashi tampak datar namun sesekali memijit dahinya.

"Tou-san, Tou-san pasti akan membantu Naruto kan? Tou-san kan sudah berjanji." Tanya Hinata terhadap sang ayah yang mulai mulai menyandarkan diri di salah satu tiang penyangga rumahnya. Hiashi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus surai lavender dari anaknya tersebut.

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Tou-san berjanji akan membebaskan Naruto." Mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah, Hinata langsung memeluk ayahnya.

" _walaupun para petinggi clan melarang ku jika menolong anak dari yondaime Hokage, karena rencana Yondaime untuk penghapusan tingkatan Souke dan Bunke dari clan Hyuga. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menebus jasa dari Naruto."_ Pikir Hiashi.

"Arigatou Tou-san" ucap Hinata, yang saat ini berada dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Hinata-chan, Tou-san sudah mendaftarkan mu untuk masuk akademi. Seminggu lagi kau akan memulai pembelajaran akan ninja disana, Tou-san harap kau tak mengecewakan Tou-san mu ini ya." Ucap Hiashi sambil mengelus surai Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari sang ayah, perlahan melepas pelukannya.

" Benarkah Tou-san? Aku akan berusaha di akademi nanti. Tapi Tou-san juga jangan mengecewakan ku tentang janji Tou-san untuk membebaskan Naruto ya." Ucap Hinata. Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan dari anaknya seketika tersentak, _"Huft!, seenaknya saja kau membalikan ucapan Tou-san mu ini Hinata"_ Pikir Hiashi, yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan anaknya.

" Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kau dan Hanabi-chan beristirahatlah, besok Tou-san baru akan kembali ketempat Naruto." Ucap Hiashi yang di balas anggukan dari Hinata.

...

Time Skip, 1 hari setelah penyerahan diri Naruto.

Konoha no Keisatsu,

Terlihat dua sosok yang duduk bersila dan saling berhadapan, dengan Jeruji Besi sebagai pemisah kedua orang tersebut.

" Arigatou Nii-san, ramen ini sangat enak, sudah sangat lama aku tak memakannya lagi." Ucap Naruto kepada sosok di depannya yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, sosok yang Naruto anggap sebagai Nii-san juga telah di anggap sebagai sensei bagi Naruto. Karena Kakashi lah yang sejak Naruto kecil dengan secara tak langsung mengajarkan Naruto dalam membaca dan pelajaran dasar akademi, hal yang membuat Naruto perlahan namun pasti menjadi sosok yang cukup pintar.

" Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau Naruto. Baru 2 hari yang lalu kau makan ramen dengan ku di kedai ichiraku. Dan... baru 2 hari pula aku tak bertemu dengan mu, kau sudah seperti ini. Huft!." Ucap Kakashi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hehehe, Gomen Nii-san." Ucap Naruto, yang mulai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, lihat itu! wajah bodoh mu itu benar-benar telah menyembunyikan otak cerdas mu Naruto" Ucap kakashi dengan tawa lepas di awal ucapannya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan serta tawa dari orang di depannya, seketika memanyunkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa Nii-san malah menertawakan ku?" Gerutu Naruto. Sedangkan kakashi yang melihat mimik aneh Naruto dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, seketika terjungkal dari duduknya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk melepas tawanya yang semakin menjadi. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kelakuan orang yang ia anggap sebagai Nii-san sekaligus senseinya, perlahan ikut terbawa suasana dan akhirnya ikut tertawa karena kelakuan konyol yang mereka lakukan.

" _Setidaknya aku bisa menghiburmu walau hanya sedikit."_ Pikir kakashi, yang perlahan bangkit dari acara terjungkalnya untuk kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, sekarang aku akan membicarakan hal yang lebih serius." Ucap Kakashi. Mendengar ucapan dari Nii-sannya Naruto perlahan meredakan tawanya dan kembali berhadapan dengan orang di depannya, "Ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini bukan hanya ingin menjenguk mu, setelah aku mengetahui kau ditahan, aku langsung mencari informasi apapun mengenai penahanan mu. Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kabar mengenaimu telah menyebar keseluruh desa, para pemilik dari Toko obat yang kau rusak, serta anak dari kakek yang telah kau bunuh telah meminta kepada Hokage dan Ketua dari Keisatsu untuk mengganti kerugian dan memberikan hukuman yang berat untuk mu. Terlebih para penduduk desa yang membenci mu, juga meminta hal tersebut." Jelas kakashi menjelaskan tujuan lain kedatangannya kepada Naruto.

" Huh!... tunggu Nii-san, 'bunuh', apa maksud Nii-san dengan kata bunuh tersebut? Aku tak membunuh kakek tersebut, aku hanya membuat nya pingsan. Tak mungkin pukulan ku bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Naruto, yang mulai mencengkram jeruji besi didepannya dengan kedua tangan.

"maaf Naruto, tapi itu kenyataannya. Bahkan kakek tersebut langsung dimakamkan kemarin, karena anaknya menolak untuk melakukan otopsi terhadap ayahnya. Dan hal itu menjadi tanya besar buatku." Jelas Kakashi kepada Naruto.

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, terdiam dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dalam pikirannya, sungguh Naruto tak menyangka akan hal tersebut. Karena jika demikian kakek tersebut adalah orang pertama yang ia bunuh, di dunia Ninja dimana ia berada. Naruto mengingat kembali perkataan dari Danzo, _"Ingat lah Naruto, kau hidup di dunia Ninja. Dunia dimana kau tak mungkin bisa menghindar dari kata membunuh atau terbunuh, jadi tentukanlah apa kau akan bertahan di dunia ini sebagai seorang pembunuh atau menghindari hal tersebut yang pada akhirnya kau takkan bertahan dan terbunuh."_ Perkataan yang mulai terulang-ulang di pikirannya dan membuat Naruto saat ini mencari keputusannya akan kata-kata Danzo tersebut.

Setelah lama tak ada suara di antara mereka, akhirnya Kakashi memulai pembicaraannya.

" Naruto, saat ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah meminta Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu untuk membantumu, tapi mereka seakan tak perduli ketika mendengar kau telah membunuh seseorang. Tapi kau masih punya satu harapan, Hiashi Hyuga ingin membantu mu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Ia adalah seseorang yang terpandang dan merupakan ketua dari clan yang terpandang pula." Ucap Kakashi. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Nii-sannya perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari jeruji besi dan perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu itu, terima kasih Nii-san sudah memberitahukan hal ini. Tapi bolehkah aku menyendiri saat ini!" mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

...

Hokage Room,

Di pagi yang cukup cerah dikonoha, terlihat Hiashi berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ruangan Hokage. Bagi Hiashi, ia harus melakukan hal ini karena ia sudah berjanji untuk membebaskan Naruto. Hiashi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage, setelah beberapa kali mengetuk terdengar seruan dari dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

Hiashi perlahan membuka pintu didepannya, dapat ia lihat 4 orang yang ia kenal berada di ruangan tersebut. Hiashi perlahan mengedarkan pandangannya, di dalam ruangan tersebut dapat ia lihat Sandaime Hiruzen beserta istri dari Yondaime Hokage yakni Kushina duduk disofa, serta Uchiha Fugaku berdiri menghadap sang Yondaime Hokage yakni Minato yang duduk di singgasananya.

" Ada yang bisa ku bantu Hyuga-san?" Tanya Minato yang melihat kedatangan Hiashi.

" Saya datang kesini untuk membicarakan Naruto anak anda Hokage-sama" Ucap Hiashi datar.

" Benarkah?! Kebetulan sekali, karena kami akan membahas anak sialan itu." Ucap Minato.

" _Anak sialan, apa maksudnya!"_ Pikir Hiashi sebelum akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

" Saya datang kesini bermaksud untuk membantu membebaskan Naruto, karena ia telah menolong anak saya" Ucap Hiashi.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut seketika tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hiashi, "Apa itu benar? Apa kau ingin membantu anak sialan itu? Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri laporan yang ku terima dari Fugaku akan anak itu." Ucap Minato yang perlahan memperlihatkan laporan dari Fugaku kepada Hiashi. Seketika Hiashi membulatkan matanya setelah melihat isi laporan tersebut. Beberapa kali Hiashi membuka laporan kejadian untuk kasus yang dimiliki Naruto, Matanya terfokus kala melihat lembaran yang ia cari.

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **HAL : Perusakan, Perampokan dan Pembunuhan**

 **Pelapor : (List di lembar selanjutnya).**

 **Jenis Kerusakan : 8 Pintu Toko dalam keadaan Hancur (Denda kerugian 80 Juta Ryo)**

 **Jenis Pencurian :** **Tanaman langka Andrographis Herba (Denda Kerugian 700 Juta Ryo)**

 **Jenis Pembunuhan : Pembunuhan Tak direncana terhadap seorang kakek (data korban di lembar selanjutnya)**

 **Hukuman : Minimal 50 tahun, Maksimal seumur hidup atau mati.**

Setelah melihat lembaran tersebut Hiashi hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan untuk menolong anaknya. _"jika dendanya sebesar ini, aku hanya bisa ganti rugi terhadap 8 Pintu yang telah ia rusak. Maafkan aku Naruto."_ Pikir Hiashi dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mangangkat wajahnya menghadap sang Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, apakah anda tak bisa membebaskan nya?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiashi, seketika Minato Berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tak ingin membantu anak sialan itu, anak itu sudah cukup membuat keluarga ku malu. Bahkan para penduduk desa mendesak ku untuk mempercepat sidangnya agar anak tersebut segera mendapat hukumannya. Karena hal itu mulai saat ini aku secara 'resmi tak menganggapnya' sebagai anak dan menyerahkan kasus ini kepada Kepolisian Konoha." Ucap Minato dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

Keempat orang yang mendengar ucapan dari Minato seketika tersentak, dan keadaan di ruangan tersebut mulai menjadi sangat tegang. Kushina hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Fugaku yang hanya terdiam tak berkata sedikit pun. Namun Kushina dan Fugaku seketika mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasakan KI yang cukup kuat, KI yang mereka dapat lihat telah di keluarkan oleh Hiruzen dan Hiashi. Sedangkan Minato yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terbelalak dan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Hiruzen yang sejak awal duduk dengan tenang perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya, tangannya mengepal dan Honcoe atau pipa cerutu yang ia pegang seketika patah. Hiruzen sungguh tak menyangka akan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Minato, hal yang seharusnya sakral untuk di ucapkan. Pandangannya seketika beralih ke sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Hokage penggantinya tersebut, Ia memandang Minato dengan tatapan membunuh. Dan seakan tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, tatapan tersebut tetap terfokus pada sosok yang ia pandang. Hiruzen sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tangan kanannya langsung mengambil Kunai dari balik bajunya dan seketika menyerang Minato.

Akan tetapi sesuatu terjadi, sungguh Hiruzen tak mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan orang di depannya. Orang yang ia kenal sebagai ketua dari clan Hyuga telah memunggungi dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa maksud mu Hyuga? Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran terhadap Hokage bodoh itu." Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Namun seketika Hiruzen membulatkan matanya, dapat ia lihat tangan Hiashi yang mengepal dengan mata byakugan yang telah aktif, seakan memberitahunya kalau Hiashi juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya terhadap Naruto. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hiruzen, Hiashi hanya menatap Minato dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak mu. Bagaimanapun kelakuan dia dan seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah ia buat, ia tetaplah anak mu, Ingat itu. Dan sungguh saya tak menyangka Hokage yang selalu di hormati ternyata seperti ini. Kau tak pantas menyandang gelar Hokage." Ucap Hiashi tenang dan datar, akan tetapi cukup menusuk bagi orang yang telah Hiashi tatap. Sesungguhnya Hiashi ingin sekali menghajar sang Hokage yang seperti tak memiliki hati tersebut, namun Hiashi tak melakukannya dan hanya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Hiruzen.

"Maaf Sandaime-sama, lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini dan tak perlu mengotori tangan kita untuk menghajar Hokage tak berperasaan seperti dia." Ucap Hiashi yang hanya di balas tatapan tak percaya dari Hiruzen, namun pada akhirnya Hiruzen mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan dari Hiashi.

Hiashi pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh Hiruzen yang pada akhirnya melemparkan Kunai ke arah Minato sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih tersisa di ruangan tersebut bersama Minato yang memegang pipinya karena darah yang mengalir akan goresan dari Kunai yang Hiruzen lempar.

...

Disuatu tempat di pinggiran Konoha,

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup terang dengan dekorasi yang cukup artistik serta beberapa tanaman hias ditiap sisi ruangan tersebut, terlihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat dewasa tengah berdiri dengan mata yang tertutup namun lelaki tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar dari wajah nya yang terlihat muda dan berkharisma.

"Jadi begitu, sepertinya aku memang harus turun tangan untuk membebaskan mu Naruto" Ucap Sosok berbadan tinggi tegap, berwajah muda dan terlihat berkharisma, sebelum akhirnya mengambil jubah serta topengnya lalu menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Time Skip,

Setelah berpisah dengan Sandaime Hokage, yang ingin menyendiri karena apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Hiashi kini berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung Hokage, seakan tak ada lagi Hiashi yang terlihat berwibawa dengan wajah yang selalu terpaku ke depan, kini wajahnya hanya bisa ia tundukan. Dalam fikirannya ia merasa malu, karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas jasa orang yang telah menolong kedua anaknya. Di tambah lagi bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kepada kedua anaknya mengenai ketidak mampuannya membebaskan Naruto.

Hiashi masih terus berjalan hingga ia melewati beberapa sudut jalan yang sepi, wajah nya masih setia menghadap tanah yang ia pijaki. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu menyadarkannya, Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya. Dapat ia lihat seseorang telah menghadangnya, seseorang yang memakai jubah bertudung, berwarna hitam. Serta menggunakan topeng dengan motif lingkaran berwarna biru yang ia tahu bukan merupakan topeng anbu konoha atau anbu-ne bawahan Danzo.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiashi terhadap sosok yang telah menghadangnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiashi, sosok tersebut perlahan berjalan mendekati Hiashi hingga berjarak 1 meter. Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika menyiagakan dirinya dan siap menyerang apabila sosok di depannya adalah musuh.

"Aku bisa membantu mu untuk membebaskan Naruto" Ucap sosok tersebut datar kepada Hiashi, Hiashi yang mendengar penuturan dari sosok di depannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku bisa membantumu membebaskan Naruto." Jawab sosok tersebut datar.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan mengapa kau ingin membantu ku membebaskan Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi.

"kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Ryuu. Aku ingin membantumu karena aku hanya seseorang yang perduli terhadap Naruto." Ucap sosok tersebut kepada Hiashi.

"Jika kau memang perduli dan ingin membantu membebaskan Naruto, kenapa kau harus mendatangi ku? kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang membebaskannya?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiashi, sosok atau bisa dipanggil Ryuu tersebut hanya terkekeh.

"Jika aku langsung menunjukkan diriku untuk membantu Naruto, mungkin Naruto akan semakin banyak mendapat masalah. Dan kau tak perlu tahu alasannya." Jawab Ryuu datar. Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Hiashi sudah tak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi karena janjinya terhadap Naruto selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Dalam fikirannya, demi Naruto mungkin ia harus melakukan hal yang cukup beresiko untuk menerima penawaran dari sosok di depannya yang tak lain adalah Ryuu, orang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan mu" Ucap Hiashi yang pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok di depannya demi membebaskan Naruto. Sedangkan Ryuu yang mendengar perkataan dari Hiashi, menunjukan sebuah senyuman di balik topeng yang ia pakai.

Tak mau menunggu lama Ryuu memajukan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut mau tak mau menyambut tangan dari Ryuu. Namun Hiashi seketika menaikkan kembali sebelah dari alis matanya, karena melihat tangan dari Ryuu terdapat bekas luka seperti terkena suatu zat atau bahan kimia, namun Hiashi hanya berlalu atau tak memperdulikan akan bekas luka dipergelangan tangan kanan dari Ryuu.

"Aku telah memasang segel komunikasi di telapak tangan mu, segel itu berfungsi seperti kemampuan dari clan Inoichi untuk melakukan telepati, agar kau bisa mendengar apa yang akan ku perintahkan." Mendengar ucapan dari Ryuu, Hiashi seketika tersentak dan melihat ke arah telapak tangannya yang telah terdapat simbol lingkaran kecil berwarna biru.

"Apa ini? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti clan Inoichi?" Tanya Hiashi, sedangkan Ryuu yang mendengar ucapan dari Hiashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, sekarang kau pergilah ke Konoha no Keisatsu. Ajukan dirimu sebagai pendamping atau pengacara untuk Naruto dipersidangan nanti, lalu berilah pernyataan kepada ketua Keisatsu bahwa Naruto tak bersalah dan kau akan membuktikannya di sidang nanti. Itu tugas pertama mu." Ucap Ryuu, yang langsung menghilang setelahnya.

Hiashi yang mendengar dan melihat kepergian dari Ryuu hanya bisa terdiam, dalam fikirannya apakah ia harus mempercayai sosok tersebut, tapi fikiran tersebut segera ia tepis karena saat ini ia harus terfokus untuk membebaskan Naruto. _"untuk sekarang aku akan mengikuti mu, tapi jika kau membuat sesuatu yang membuatku dalam masalah, aku akan mencari mu dimanapun kau berada."_ Pikir Hiashi, sebelum akhir nya meninggalkan tempat yang ia pijak untuk menuju Konoha no Keisatsu.

...

Konoha Hospital, Tsunade Room.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari di Konoha, cuaca yang cukup terik seakan tak mengganggu aktifitas dari sosok wanita yang tak lain adalah Tsunade. Dapat dilihat Tsunade tengah duduk santai di sofa dan sesekali menenggak sake, "Baka, Naruto no Baka. Mengapa sampai harus membunuh jika hanya ingin mengambil tanaman langka tersebut Naruto. Kusso!" Gerutu Tsunade, yang tak habis fikir akan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan.

Tsunade kembali menenggak sake yang selalu menemaninya, Hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa menghentikan acara minumnya karena botol sake yang ia miliki telah pecah.

Seketika Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya, pandangannya beralih kepada batu yang menjadi penyebab botol sake nya hancur. Matanya menyipit tatkala melihat secarik kertas terikat pada batu tersebut, dan tak mau menunggu lama ia bersegera mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Tsunade membulatkan matanya setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas yang ia ambil.

 **-Jika kau memang perduli terhadap Naruto, otopsi lah tubuh kakek yang Naruto bunuh dan cari tahu penyebab kematian sebenarnya. Dan bawa semua data hasil otopsi ke Konoha no Keisatsu, 3 jam sebelum persidangan Naruto besok. Tubuh kakek tersebut saat ini sudah berada di belakang sofa mu.-**

Setelah membaca secarik kertas tersebut seketika Tsunade menuju kebelakang sofanya dan benar saja tubuh sang kakek telah berada disana, Tsunade hanya menutup mulutnya, tak menyangka akan apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya. Akan tetapi rasa kagetnya tak bertahan lama, karena Tsunade merasa heran bagaimana ia tak menyadari seseorang telah masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan telah menaruh mayat di belakang sofanya.

Namun pikirannya seketika beralih akan Naruto, bagi Tsunade mungkin dengan melakukan hal tersebut ia bisa membantu mau menunggu lama, Tsunade perlahan mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa sang kakek dan membawa tubuh tersebut secara diam-diam menuju laboratorium pribadinya.

...

Skip Time, 00.00 tengah malam

Perbatasan Desa Nami no Kuni,

Di sebuah dermaga terlihat beberapa orang tengah melakukan proses bongkar muat barang ke atas kapal, "Cepatlah, kalian tak ku bayar untuk bermalas-malasan" Ucap salah satu sosok berbadan gempal, berambut klimis dengan kumis berbentuk petir dimasing-masing ujungnya, yang diketahui sebagai bos dari para pekerja yang melakukan proses bongkar muat tersebut. Setelah melihat para pekerja semakin mempercepat kerjanya, bos berbadan gempal tersebut perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya dan masuk kembali ke dalam dek kapal menuju ruangannya.

Semua orang yang telah melakukan proses bongkar muat tersebut, tak menyadari seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, berparas muda dan berkharisma dengan sedikit luka pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tak lain adalah Ryuu, sejak tadi telah mengawasi kegiatan mereka dari atas tiang layar kapal.

" Dengan begini kau tak perlu berlama-lama ditempat itu Naruto. Dan untuk Tsunade, kurasa ia pasti akan melakukannya." Gumam Ryuu, dengan sebuah senyuman dan perlahan mulai menghilang dari tempatnya.

Disebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas terlihat seseorang berbadan gempal tengah duduk dan sesekali menghisap cerutu yang ia pegang, yang tak lain adalah Bos dari para pekerja dikapalnya. Bos tersebut hanya bisa bersantai dan menunggu anak buahnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, namun seketika mata dari pria berbadan gempal tersebut membulat ketika ia melihat seseorang secara tiba-tiba telah berada dalam ruangannya,

"siapa kau? Apa ma.. argh" pertanyaan dari bos tersebut terhenti karena seseorang yang datang secara tiba-tiba tersebut, telah memukul tengkuknya.

"Dengan begini persiapan Selesai" Gumam Ryuu, sambil memasukan tubuh dari pria gempal yang dalam keadaan pingsan kedalam box yang masih berisi beberapa barang dan bersegera pergi dari tempatnya semula dengan membawa box tersebut. Serta meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa para pekerja yang di ketahui sebagai anak buah dari Bos berbadan gempal tersebut.

Skip Time, 01.00 Dini hari

Hyuga Mansion,

Terlihat Hiashi sedang duduk disebuah kursi di ruangannya, beberapa kali ia memijat keningnya. _"Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Apakah orang bernama Ryuu itu memang bisa di percaya? Sampai saat ini pun ia tak memberi kabar. Apa ia hanya mempermainkan ku?"_ Pikir Hiashi yang masih setia dengan memijit keningnya. Namun Hiashi menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat lingkaran yang berada di telapak tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru. Dan seketika Hiashi tersentak karena mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya,

" _ **Aku tak mempermainkan mu, aku hanya mempersiapkan segalanya. Lebih baik kau bersiaplah,**_ _ **besok aku akan memberimu perintah selanjutnya**_ _ **."**_

Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan yang ia tahu merupakan perkataan dari Ryuu, perlahan menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"Ku kira kau telah menipuku, tapi baiklah aku ingin lihat apa yang kau rencanakan pada persidangan nanti." Ucap Hiashi dalam fikirannya. Perlahan sinar biru yang berada di telapak tangan kanan Hiashi mulai meredam dan kembali seperti semula.

...

Skip Time, Hari Persidangan.

Tiga hari sudah Naruto berada dalam sel tahanan sementara di Konoha no Keisatsu, dan merupakan hari dimana Naruto akan memulai sidang akan kasusnya. Matahari kini telah meninggi yang berarti sudah tengah hari di Konoha, namun Naruto masih terbaring dan masih mengenakan baju biru tua serta celana hitam pendek, yang sudah terlihat sangat kusam dan kotor. Sudah tiga hari Naruto tak mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhnya, surai kuningnya semakin terlihat berantakan, tiga garis yang merupakan tanda lahir di pipinya seakan menghilang karena debu yang terlihat menumpuk pada wajah dan bajunya.

Sesekali Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, Ia terbangun akan tidur nya dan mendudukan diri seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang terasa panas karena teriknya matahari. Naruto terlihat menggerak-gerakkan tangan serta tubuhnya untuk melenturkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku. Pandangan Naruto seketika beralih ke arah jeruji besi di depannya, dapat ia lihat seseorang telah membuka pintu jeruji besi tersebut. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi Naruto bergegas untuk mendekati seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai anggota dari keisatsu tersebut,

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Naruto.

"Paman?!, apa aku terlihat setua itu Naruto? Perkenalkan aku Shisui, Uchina Shisui. Kau bisa memanggilku Nii-san jika kau mau." Ucap Shisui panjang dan lebar, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari orang di depannya hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksud paman? Lalu kenapa paman ingin aku memanggil paman dengan sebutan Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto. Shisui yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, seketika mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang kau ikut aku untuk membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti pakaian mu dengan pakaian yang sudah ku belikan." Ucap Shisui, dan secara langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, karena pada akhirnya Naruto bisa membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa gatal.

Satu jam telah berlalu kini Naruto telah kembali kedalam sel nya, sesekali ia melihat setelan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Naruto kini telah memakai jaket hitam yang ia biarkan terbuka dengan motif garis horizontal berwarna biru pada bagian dada jaket tersebut, memperlihatkan kaus biasa berwarna hitam serta celana hitam panjang standar chunnin dengan sepatu standar ninja berwarna hitam. Pakaian yang menurutnya bagus dan pas untuk ia pakai.

"Terima kasih untuk bajunya paman." Ucap Naruto kepada Shisui yang saat ini berada di dalam sel bersama Naruto. Mereka kini telah mendudukkan diri dan saling berhadapan.

"Terima kasih kembali Naruto, dan sekarang aku ingin membahas akan pertanyaan mu sebelumnya." Ucap Shisui dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Setelah kembali dari misi, aku mendapat kabar bahwa anak dari Yondaime Hokage telah di tahan. Hal itu membuatku ingin mencari tahu akan apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya aku menanyakannya kepada Fugaku-sama dan mendapat semua informasi mengenai penahanan mu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Naruto, terlebih informasi yang ku dapat dari Fugaku-sama kalau Tou-san mu sudah tak menganggap mu sebagai anak lagi. Tapi aku bukan merasa kasihan padamu Naruto, aku hanya perduli terhadapmu. Maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi Nii-san bagimu, Naruto." Jelas Shisui kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika mendengar perkataan dari orang yang tak lain adalah Shisui.

"Aku juga mengetahui alasan kau melakukan tindak kriminal tersebut, dan oleh karena itu aku tahu sebenarnya kau orang yang baik Naruto. Tapi, ada yang membuatku sangat penasaran, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkan ke dua gadis dari clan Hyuga tersebut?" Mendengar penuturan dari Shisui, naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam seketika menampakan sebuah senyuman.

" Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Nii-san. Aku senang karena masih ada lagi orang yang mau menjadi Nii-san ku, dan untuk pertanyaan mu mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya sambil menunggu persidangan ku dimulai." Ucap Naruto. Yang pada akhirnya meneruskan perbincangan mereka.

Time skip, 15.00 waktu Konoha.

Terlihat Shisui dan Naruto masih berbincang mengenai aksi heroik yang Naruto lakukan, "Jadi begitu Nii-san, karena musuh telah meremehkan ku jadi aku mendapatkan keuntungan akan hal itu dan pada akhirnya aku bisa menang." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Shisui yang mendengar hal tersebut menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Dalam fikiran nya sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang pintar dan dapat mengisi kelemahannya karena tak memiliki chakra.

"kau memang pintar Otouto, memang benar dalam dunia ninja seseorang yang meremehkan musuhnya bisa menyebabkan kematian pada orang tersebut." Ucap Shisui. Namun perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika salah satu Keisatsu datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sebuah borgol.

"sepertinya waktu persidangan mu telah tiba Otouto." Ucap Shisui kepada Naruto, ketika melihat kedatangan dari seseorang yang seanggota dengannya. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka bertiga akhirnya meninggalkan sel tahanan yang Naruto tempati.

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil mengikuti arahan dari sang Keisatsu dan sesekali melirik ke arah Shisui yang tetap setia berada disampingnya untuk menemani, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada borgol yang saat ini telah bersarang di kedua tangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan tulisan Hōtei atau ruang persidangan yang menempel pada dinding di atas pintu tersebut. Shisui langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan di ikuti ke dua orang yang kini berada di belakangnya, Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya dan perlahan mengedarkan pandangannya setelah memasuki tempat tersebut. Dapat ia lihat ruangan tersebut berbentuk lingkaran dengan bangku yang berderet terlihat seperti sebuah stadium untuk pertandingan dalam ujian Chunnin dalam bentuk mini, namun seketika Naruto tersentak dan membulatkan matanya karena ia mendengar suara gemuruh yang menggema setelah ia memasuki tempat tersebut, serta didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak sekali orang yang hadir untuk melihat persidangannya. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya berlalu akan hal tersebut, karena dalam fikirannya orang-orang tersebut pasti hadir karena ingin melihat secara langsung hukuman apa yang akan di berikan kepada nya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Shisui juga membulatkan matanya ketika memasuki tempat tersebut. Dapat ia lihat terdapat beberapa ninja yang ia kenali sangat mustahil bagi mereka berada disana, seperti Hiashi, Tsunade dan Kakashi. Shisui memfokuskan matanya ke arah sosok lain yang ia kenal yakni Homura, Koharu, Minato serta Danzo yang akan menjadi hakim dalam persidangan Naruto, ia sungguh tak mempercayai akan hal tersebut. Dalam fikirannya bagaimana bisa mereka semua berada disini, apa karena Naruto merupakan anak dari Yondaime Hokage sehingga mereka berada disini. Terlebih yang menjadi hakim adalah para petinggi desa, suatu hal yang menurutnya tak wajar.

Setelah Naruto dan Shisui menyelesaikan fikirannya masing-masing, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Shisui perlahan mengusap rambut Naruto, dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju salah satu bangku kosong. Sedangkan Naruto mendudukan diri di bangku yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut, sesuai instruksi yang diberikan oleh seorang Keisatsu yang mengantarnya.

"Baiklah, persidangan dengan ini dibuka." Ucap Yondaime Hokage Minato, setelah melihat Naruto telah datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panas di tengah ruangan.

Seketika suara gemuruh dari bangku penonton semakin menggema, hinaan dan cacian serta suara-suara yang menyerukan untuk memberikan hukuman mati untuk Naruto seakan menjadi penyambut akan pembukaan tersebut. Namun Naruto tak memperdulikan hal tersebut, Naruto hanya memalingkan wajah untuk melihat ayahnya yang membuka persidangan, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam karena dalam fikirannya mungkin ayahnya ingin mempercepat proses persidangan dan mempercepat untuk memberikan hukuman padanya.

Setelah membuka persidangan, Yondaime Hokage kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah kertas yang berada ditangannya. Seketika ruangan tersebut kembali tenang karena ingin mendengar apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh sang hokage.

" Naruto, telah menjadi tersangka atas tindak kriminal yang telah ia perbuat, adapun tindak kriminal yang ia lakukan adalah Perusakan, Pencurian dan Pembunuhan." Ucap Minato, tanpa menyebutkan marga untuk nama Naruto karena ia telah secara resmi mengeluarkan Naruto dari keluargannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, tak ada lagi rasa sedih ataupun kecewa dalam dirinya, karena baginya hal tersebut sudah pasti ia akan alami dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Minato kembali melanjutkan pembacaan nya atas kasus yang di miliki Naruto, " Naruto, telah melakukan penyelamatan kepada ke dua anak dari ketua dari clan Hyuga yakni Hiashi Hyuga. Akan tetapi dalam penyelamatannya Naruto telah melakukan tindakan yang bertentangan dengan hukum di konoha, oleh karena itu dengan ini Naruto dinyatakan sebagai tersangka. Adapun tindak kriminal yang telah Naruto lakukan, yakni Perusakan 8 pintu toko dan pembunuhan terhadap seorang kakek untuk mencuri tanaman langka yang dimiliki kakek tersebut. Dan total kerugian material sebesar 780 juta Ryo. Dan berdasarkan..." Ucapan Minato terhenti ketika seseorang yang ia kenal telah berteriak untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

Seketika semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang telah menghentikan ucapan dari sang Hokage, sosok yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Hiashi. Hiashi yang membawa sebuah koper kecil, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto di ikuti oleh Tsunade yang membawa sebuah Box berukuran kecil dan dan Kakashi yang membawa sebuah box berukuran sedang.

"Hentikan, hentikan ucapan mu yang tak sepenuhnya benar itu." Ucap Hiashi sambil menunjuk sang Hokage dan kini sudah berada di samping Naruto. Seketika di ruangan tersebut semakin bising dengan ucapan-ucapan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut para penonton, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Hiashi telah melakukan hal tersebut tersentak dan membulatkan matanya, sungguh ia tak menyangka akan apa yang terjadi terlebih Tsunade dan kakashi juga mengikuti Hiashi.

"DIAM." Teriak Minato, yang membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hiashi.

" Apa maksudmu Hyuga?" Tanya Minato. Hiashi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Minato, seketika memberikan sebuah kode kepada Tsunade dan Kakashi untuk maju mendekatinya.

" saya berdiri disini sebagai pendamping atau pengacara untuk Naruto dan saya akan membuktikan jika Naruto tak bersalah." Ucap Hiashi datar, Minato yang mendengar hal tersebut mendudukkan dirinya seraya membuka lembaran dokumen untuk kasus Naruto dan seketika menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat nama yang akan menjadi pengacara Naruto adalah Hyuga Hiashi.

"Baiklah, karena namamu telah secara resmi terdaftar sebagai pengacara bagi Naruto. Kau bisa melakukan pembelaan atas terdakwa." Ucap Minato.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena kedatangan saya yang tak sopan, hal tersebut saya lakukan karena hanya tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai pembacaan anda terhadap Naruto."Ucap Hiashi, dan hanya di balas anggukan dari Minato. Hiashi kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Sebelum saya membuktikan jika Naruto tak bersalah, bolehkah saya meminta agar anak dari kakek yang Naruto bunuh untuk hadir disini?" Ucap Hiashi sopan. Minato yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksud mu?! Baiklah, aku akan memanggil nya." Ucap Minato, yang pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan tersebut, karena ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hiashi dan seketika beberapa Keisatsu mendatangi anak dari sang kakek yang Naruto bunuh yang berada disalah satu bangku penonton. Dan membawa paksa lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan anak dari sang kakek tersebut ke tengah-tengah ruangan bersama Hiashi.

"apa maksud kalian? Mengapa aku di bawa kesini?" tanya lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan anak dari sang kakek yang Naruto bunuh. Hiashi hanya memajukan langkahnya sedikit dan membungkukkan diri kepada Minato dan para petinggi, yang menjadi hakim dalam persidangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda Hokage-sama, dengan begini saya akan memulai presentasi atau penjelasan saya." Ucap Hiashi sopan, yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Hiashi memberikan senyuman kepadanya, membalas senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman yang ia miliki, Naruto sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Hiashi benar-benar akan membantunya. Namun senyuman dari Naruto tak belangsung lama, karena fikirannya kembali berkecamuk akan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Hiashi selanjutnya.

Setelah memberikan senyuman kepada Naruto, Hiashi perlahan mendekati lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan anak dari sang kakek yang kini telah mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang berjarak 5 meter di samping Naruto.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kayaba dan merupakan anak dari sang kakek yang telah Naruto bunuh?" Tanya Hiashi kepada lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah anak dari kakek yang Naruto bunuh.

"Hahaha, Apa kau bodoh? Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Kau lihat sendirikan, aku yang secara paksa di bawa mereka dan duduk disini seharusnya sudah menjawab pertanyaan bodoh mu." Ucap Kayaba dengan tawa yang menghiasi perkataannya. Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan dari Kayaba hanya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baguslah, setidaknya dengan jawaban mu tersebut, menunjukan kau tidak terkena Genjutsu atau ada yang mengontrol mu." Ucap Hiashi lantang agar orang-orang yang hadir disana bisa mendengar perkataannya, sebelum akhirnya Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja dari para Hakim dan meletakan koper yang ia bawa ke atas meja tersebut.

"Di dalam koper ini, terdapat uang sejumlah 80 juta Ryo. Dan saya akan mengganti kerusakan yang telah Naruto lakukan."Ucap Hiashi kepada para petinggi desa yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan para petinggi desa yang mendengar hal tersebut, tak memberikan ekspresi terkejut atau heran. Para petinggi tersebut hanya menunjukan wajah datar, hingga akhirnya salah satu petinggi yang tak lain adalah Danzo Himura mulai membuka mulutnya yang sejak awal persidangan hanya berdiam diri.

"Apa maksud mu hanya mengganti rugi untuk kerusakan yang dilakukan Naruto? Uang itu tak cukup untuk mengganti rugi dan tak bisa membebaskan Naruto" Ucap Danzo datar, ucapan dari Danzo tersebut seketika membuat ruangan tersebut kembali riuh akan ucapan-ucapan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para penonton yang tak enak untuk di dengar. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Danzo, semakin menundukan wajahnya, karena dalam fikirannya mungkin _jiji_ -nya tersebut sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi karena yang Danzo tahu Naruto hanya seperti anak lain yang tak special. Naruto harus sadar akan hal itu dan Ia harus menerima konsekuensinya, karena membuat Danzo berpikiran seperti itu terhadapnya.

Hiashi yang masih berdiri di hadapan para petinggi tersebut, hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk di artikan.

" Saya hanya mengganti rugi apa yang seharusnya diganti rugi dan untuk hal lainnya akan saya jelaskan." Ucap Hiashi Sopan dan dapat didengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Hiashi perlahan membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Tsunade, Tsunade yang melihat Hiashi mendekat, mengerti dan memberikan Box kecil yang ia bawa kepada Hiashi. Seketika orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menyipitkan mata, ketika melihat Hiashi mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang mereka tak pernah lihat dari dalam Box.

"ini adalah bukti kalau Naruto tak melakukan pembunuhan." Ucap Hiashi, yang perlahan mengaktifkan alat tersebut. Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di tempat tersebut terkejut, tak terkecuali Tsunade dan Kakashi yang hanya di minta oleh Hiashi untuk membawa Box yang sebelumnya Hiashi bawa sendiri ke Konoha no Keisatsu.

Mata seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut kini hanya tertuju pada apa yang alat tersebut keluarkan, dapat mereka lihat alat tersebut mengeluarkan gambaran-gambaran yang mereka tak mengerti.

" ini adalah sebuah Hologram, dan bentuk atau gambaran yang kalian lihat adalah bentuk sel-sel seperti yang berada pada tubuh kalian. Namun dalam kasus kali ini, gambaran sel-sel yang kalian lihat adalah sel dari tubuh kakek yang Naruto bunuh. Gambaran yang kalian lihat adalah fakta dari hasil penelitian dari Tsunade Senju, terhadap tubuh sang kakek."Ucap Hiashi, yang perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh gambaran tersebut dan membentuk dua gambaran sel yang berbeda.

" Dapat kalian lihat, ini adalah dua gambaran sel yang berbeda. Sel satu merupakan sel dari sang kakek yang terlihat rusak namun kerusakan sel tersebut tak dapat meninggalkan bekas pada tubuh bagian luar dan sel ke dua adalah sel tubuh yang masih sehat. Dengan kata lain kakek tersebut telah diracun sebelum atau sesudah Naruto melakukan aksi pemukulan terhadap tengkuk dari sang kakek." Ucap Hiashi, yang perlahan kembali menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh gambaran tersebut.

"Sekarang dapat kalian lihat, ini adalah bentuk gambaran akan kepala kakek tersebut. Pukulan dari Naruto tak menyebabkan retakan pada tengkorak kepala, dan jika di lihat dari bekas pukulan dari Naruto, pukulan tersebut hanya dapat menyebabkan pingsan. Dengan kata lain Naruto tak melakukan pembunuhan terhadap kakek tersebut, karena sebenarnya sang kakek mati oleh racun yang berada pada tubuhnya." Ucap Hiashi, menjelaskan perkara kasus dari Naruto. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, hanya bisa terkejut dan terkagum akan ucapan dan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hiashi.

tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang di berikan para penonton, ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade juga terlihat begitu terkejut. Sebelumnya Tsunade tak menyangka bahwa Hiashi lah yang telah meminta hasil otopsinya ketika datang ke Konoha no Keisatsu, dan berfikiran mungkin Hiashi juga lah yang telah memecahkan botol sakenya. Namun Tsunade hanya berlalu akan hal itu karena hanya ingin melihat hal yang akan di lakukan Hiashi selanjutnya.

Namun setelah melihat presentasi yang di berikan oleh Hiashi, Tsunade tak habis fikir karena hasil otopsi yang ia serahkan kepada Hiashi beberapa jam sebelum sidang dapat Hiashi jelaskan dengan baik bahkan lebih, mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya menyerahkan hasil otopsinya berupa dokumen kepada Hiashi dan Hiashi membawa dokumen tersebut ke suatu tempat yang ia tak ketahui, sebelum akhirnya Hiashi kembali dengan membawa dua box.

Berbeda dengan apa yang Danzo tampakkan, terlihat wajah Danzo menunjukkan wajah datar akan tetapi tangannya mengepal. Dalam fikiran Danzo, hal tersebut akan mengganggu tujuannya untuk menyingkirkan Naruto, menyingkirkan murid yang sudah tak berguna lagi baginya. Setelah Danzo bergelut dalam fikirannya, perlahan Danzo mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Jika memang Naruto tak membunuhnya, maka siapa yang telah membunuh kakek tersebut? Lalu bagaimana dengan pencurian yang telah naruto lakukan? Perkataan dan penjelasan mu belum cukup untuk membebaskan Naruto." Ucap Danzo, sedangkan Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan dari salah satu Petinggi desa tersebut, kembali menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Danzo yang melihat Hiashi menampakkan senyuman kepadanya, hanya menyipitkan matanya dan ingin mengetahui hal yang akan dilakukan Hiashi selanjutnya.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening, setelah Hiashi menonaktifkan alatnya dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi yang sejak tadi terdiam karena terkagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi. Kakashi yang melihat tatapan Hiashi, mengerti dan menyeret Box besar yang sebelumnya diminta Hiashi untuk ia bawakan,untuk di taruh di tengah ruangan.

Hiashi perlahan mendekati Box besar yang berada di tengah ruangan dan membuka Box tersebut, seketika seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari box tersebut. Ruangan yang sebelumnya hening kini kembali menjadi riuh karena apa yang mereka lihat, sebuah box besar berisi tubuh manusia berbadan gempal dan beberapa tanaman yang mereka tak ketahui.

" Kalian bisa lihat sendiri di dalam box tersebut terdapat barang bukti berupa tanaman langka yang sama dengan tanaman yang Naruto curi. Sedangkan pria berbadan gempal yang tak sadarkan diri ini adalah seorang penyelundup akan benda atau tanaman yang langka, dan merupakan partner dari Kayaba untuk menjual tanaman tersebut sebagai penyalur ke berbagai desa yang ingin membelinya." Ucap Hiashi jelas dan dapat didengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dan dapat membuka mulut karena kaget atau kagum beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Setelah sempat terhenti, Hiashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengan ini Naruto terbebas akan semua tuduhan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Pertama, kerusakan akan 8 pintu toko sudah diganti rugi. Kedua, tanaman langka yang Naruto curi secara tak langsung sudah di ganti karena secara tak langsung juga Naruto telah membongkar suatu organisasi penyelundupan. Dan yang terakhir, Naruto tidak melakukan pembunuhan karena sebelumnya kakek tersebut sudah di racun oleh Kayaba, anak dari kakek tersebut. Kayaba tak ingin bisnisnya terbongkar karena ayahnya beberapa kali menjual tanaman langka tersebut kepada beberapa orang yang Kayaba tak kenal." Ucap Hiashi lantang.

Seketika ruangan tersebut kembali gaduh setelah pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Hiashi, namun kegaduhan yang timbul diruangan tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena Kayaba yang sejak awal duduk terdiam, seketika berdiri dari tempatnya menghampiri Hiashi dan menarik kerah baju dari ketua clan Hyuga tersebut.

"Apa maksud mu? Itu semua tidak benar. Kau tak memiliki bukti akan apa yang kau bicarakan, BODOH." Ucap Kayaba dengan nada yang cukup tinggi karena terbawa emosi akan pernyataan dari Hiashi.

Para penonton yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam, namun tak berlangsung lama karena Hiashi mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan kayaba yang dengan berani menarik kerahnya. Hiashi menggenggam tangan tersebut dengan sangat kuat, genggaman atau cengkraman yang teramat kuat yang dapat menyebabkan erangan dari kayaba karena tak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima.

" Aku memang akan membuktikannya," Ucap Hiashi, yang perlahan melepas tangan Kayaba dari cengkramannya.

Hiashi perlahan membalikkan badannya untuk menuju alat atau mesin hologram yang sebelumnya ia nonaktifkan, dan kembali mengaktifkan alat tersebut dan seketika muncul seperti layar proyeksi yang dimana terlihat sebuah video rekaman pada saat Kayaba melakukan transaksinya di sebuah kapal dan Kayaba mengakui telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri kepada partnernya dalam penyelundupan.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya video tersebut selesai dan Hiashi perlahan kembali menonaktifkan alatnya.

" ini adalah bukti akan semua perkataan saya, ini adalah video yang diambil sehari setelah Kayaba membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Dapat kalian dengar dan lihat sendiri pengakuan dari Kayaba yang telah membunuh ayahnya kepada lelaki berbadan gempal yang tak lain adalah partnernya dalam penyelundupan." Ucap Hiashi lantang.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa!? KAU…sialan." Ucap Kayaba yang pada akhirnya menyerang Hiashi, karena kejahatannya telah terbongkar.

Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menampakkan senyuman lebar, senyuman yang ia tujukan kepada seorang Keisatsu. Hiashi perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, dan tak memperdulikan Kayaba yang saat ini sudah berada didalam pelukan hangat dari seorang Keisatsu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Shisui, yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kayaba dan menodongkan katananya ke leher dari Kayaba.

"Demikianlah pembelaan dari saya untuk Naruto, semoga dapat menjadi pertimbangan bagi Hokage-sama serta para Petinggi desa yang terhormat." Ucap Hiashi, membungkukkan diri setelah mengatakan kata-kata penutup pembelaannya terhadap Naruto.

Suasana diruangan tersebut kembali gaduh akan perkataan-perkataan yang pro ataupun kontra terhadap Naruto. Sedangkan Para petinggi desa serta Hokage kini telah meninggalkan tempatnya untuk melakukan rapat mengenai keputusan akan kasus Naruto.

Naruto perlahan menatap sosok didepannya yang tak lain adalah Hiashi, seketika Naruto menyipitkan matanya, karena ia melihat telapak tangan dari Hiashi terdapat sebuah simbol lingkaran yang bersinar berwarna biru. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya berlalu akan apa yang ia lihat tersebut, karena dalam pikirannya sungguh ia tak bisa berkata apapun, karena apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hiashi telah membuatnya sangat terkejut, ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana, entah itu senang atau apa, tapi yang Naruto tahu perasaannya terasa sangat lega.

Begitu pula dengan Kakashi, Tsunade dan Shisui yang seketika menampakkan senyuman, senyuman bahagia karena menurut mereka Naruto akan terbebas dari segala tuduhan yang ada.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka menunggu akhirnya Hokage bersama para petinggi desa telah kembali dan mendudukkan diri di bangkunya seperti semula. Ruangan yang sebelumnya gaduh kini kembali hening, karena ingin mendengar hasil keputusan untuk kasus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Setelah melihat semuanya sudah tenang dan sidang sudah bisa dilanjutkan, perlahan Yondaime Hokage berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuka selembar kertas yang dapat diketahui merupakan hasil keputusan untuk kasus Naruto.

"Setelah pertimbangan akan pembelaan dari Hiashi Hyuga. Dengan ini tuduhan yang diberikan kepada Naruto telah dicabut..." Minato menjeda ucapannya, dan jika dilihat rasa kemenangan seperti telah dicapai bagi Hiashi dan orang-orang yang pro terhadap Naruto. Akan tetapi perkataan selanjutnya yang diberikan oleh Minato seketika membuat Hiashi dan orang-orang yang pro terhadap Naruto tak percaya.

"...akan tetapi, Naruto telah dengan sengaja melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap kakek dari Kayaba. Untuk itu Naruto akan tetap dinyatakan sebagai tersangka dan telah di putuskan 1 tahun penjara, karena perbuatannya tersebut." Ucap Minato mengakhiri pembacaan hasil keputusan untuk kasus Naruto.

Setelah pembacaan keputusan tersebut, para petinggi serta Hokage perlahan meninggalkan tempat persidangan, sedangkan Naruto, Kayaba dan Lelaki berbadan gempal serta barang bukti di bawa oleh beberapa keisatsu.

Hiashi yang sebelumnya merasa menang kini hanya bisa terpaku dan tak bisa berkata-kata atau berbuat apa-apa lagi, baginya hal tersebut sungguh diluar dugaan. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Hokage serta para petinggi desa dapat dengan mudahnya mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan yang dialami oleh Tsunade, Kakashi serta Shisui, bagi mereka keputusan tersebut sungguh membuat mereka kecewa akan hukum yang dimiliki oleh konoha. Karena menurut mereka Naruto juga telah membantu membongkar penyelundupan, bahkan dengan barang bukti tersebut juga dapat membayar lebih dari denda yang Naruto terima sebelumnya.

Hiashi perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut, langkah gontainya seketika terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya. Suara yang selama persidangan selalu mengarahkannya.

" _ **Tenanglah Hiashi-san, anak mu pasti akan mengerti jika kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan untuk Naruto, ia takkan marah atau kecewa terhadap mu. Ia pasti mengerti, karena Ia telah melihat perjuangan yang telah kau lakukan, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena hal itu. Menurut ku tak apa Naruto di tahan selama setahun, dengan begitu Naruto tahu bagaimana sebenarnya konoha."**_

Mendengar perkataan dari Ryuu, Hiashi yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidup perlahan kembali seperti Hiashi sedia kala.

"Terima kasih kembali Ryuu-san, semoga apa yang kau ucapkan mengenai anakku benar adanya. Tapi apa maksud ucapanmu? Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto tahu Konoha yang sebenarnya? lalu menurutmu bagaimana Konoha sebenarnya hingga kau bisa berkata seperti itu!" Ucap Hiashi dalam pikirannya.

" _**Kau tak perlu memikirkan maksud dari perkataan ku tadi, tapi mungkin akan terjadi banyak kejutan kedepannya nanti. Dan ku rasa tugas ku sudah selesai, terima kasih dan selamat tinggal Hiashi-san"**_

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada Hiashi, perlahan lambang lingkaran pada telapak tangan Hiashi memudar dan pada akhirnya menghilang. Hiashi yang melihat lambang pada tangannya telah menghilang hanya bisa menaikkan alis matanya, karena baginya Ryuu adalah sosok dengan kemampuan yang menarik maka dari itu ia tak heran akan hal-hal aneh atau pun penakjubkan yang Ryuu perlihatkan.

"Kau memang menarik Ryuu, Lambang di telapak tangan, telepati, alat hologram, rekaman dan kau juga termasuk orang yang genius menurutku, Semuanya menakjubkan. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Atau mungkin bisa ku sebut Hatsumei-sha." Gumam Hiashi, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju kedua anaknya yang sejak awal ikut menjadi penonton dalam persidangan Naruto.

...

Sementara itu, Gedung Hokage.

Terlihat seseorang telah memasuki ruangan khusus yang berada di dalam gedung Hokage, jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang membalut tubuhnya, seakan tak mengganggu aktifitasnya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, seketika sebuah senyuman lebar serta lidah yang dimainkan seperti seekor ular, terpampang diwajah pucat seseorang tersebut. Namun hal yang tak di inginkan seseorang tersebut terjadi, karena saat ini dirinya telah terkepung oleh sekelompok ANBU konoha. Akan tetapi bukannya merasa takut, seseorang tersebut hanya tertawa lepas dan memberikan senyuman serta lidah yang di keluarkan layaknya seekor ular.

"Jangan bergerak." Teriak salah satu Anbu yang mengepung seseorang tersebut.

"Hahaha, ternyata hanya tikus-tikus kecil yang mengelilingiku. Apa kalian tak mengetahui siapa aku..." Ucap seseorang tersebut dengan tawa yang cukup lepas di awal perkataannya. Akan tetapi seketika seseorang tersebut mengalihkan padangannya kearah seseorang yang ia kenal telah datang.

" Orochimaru, beraninya kau. Kali ini takkan ku biarkan kau lolos seperti dulu" Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk yang tak lain adalah Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen. Hiruzen sungguh tak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang dengan berani masuk kedalam tempat Hokage tanpa izin adalah Orochimaru, mantan muridnya yang sengaja ia biarkan pergi ketika melakukan tindakan yang terlarang pada masa lalu. Namun kali ini ia akan menebus kesalahannya dan akan menangkap muridnya tersebut dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati.

"Hahaha, maaf atas kelancangan ku Hiruzen sensei. Tapi aku hanya mengambil gulungan ini, dan setelah itu kalian bisa menangkap ku jika kalian sanggup. Hahaha..." Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa lepas yang menghiasi perkataannya, sambil memasukkan gulungan yang berada pada tangannya kedalam jubah yang ia kenakan.

"Kau...!" Ucap Sandaime Hiruzen, yang seketika mensummon Enma dalam bentuk tongkat dan bersiap menyerang Orochimaru. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi, seketika seluruh Anbu tak terkecuali Sandaime Hokage, tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa menggerakan mulut untuk berbicara atau mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalian menangkap ku jika hanya diam saja. Baiklah, ku rasa aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi Sensei." Ucap Orochimaru, yang secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat kepergian dari Orochimaru untuk kedua kalinya, seperti sebelumnya.

Time Skip,

Setelah setengah jam lebih, akhirnya Hiruzen serta para anbu bisa menggerakkan badannya seperti sedia kala. Hiruzen yang dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali bisa di gerakkan, langsung menyuruh beberapa Anbu untuk melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Yondaime Hokage.

" _Sialan kau Orochimaru, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam konoha bahkan kedalam gedung Hokage tanpa di ketahui! Dan kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan sehingga tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali! Aku tau itu bukan genjutsu atau tekhnik pengikat clan Nara. Kau sungguh sangat berbahaya, terlebih gulungan rahasia tersebut berada dalam tanganmu."_ Pikir Hiruzen, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ruangan dimana Hokage biasa bekerja.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	4. The firts day at the academy

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 4 :**

The first day at the academy

 **LINK START**

 _ **Last Time,**_

 _"Setelah pertimbangan akan pembelaan dari Hiashi Hyuga. Dengan ini tuduhan yang diberikan kepada Naruto telah dicabut..." Minato menjeda ucapannya, dan jika dilihat rasa kemenangan seperti telah dicapai bagi Hiashi dan orang-orang yang pro terhadap Naruto. Akan tetapi perkataan selanjutnya yang diberikan oleh Minato seketika membuat Hiashi dan orang-orang yang pro terhadap Naruto tak percaya._

 _"...akan tetapi, Naruto telah dengan sengaja melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap kakek dari Kayaba. Untuk itu Naruto akan tetap dinyatakan sebagai tersangka dan telah di putuskan 1 tahun penjara, karena perbuatannya tersebut." Ucap Minato mengakhiri pembacaan hasil keputusan untuk kasus Naruto._

 _..._

 _" Orochimaru, beraninya kau. Kali ini takkan ku biarkan kau lolos seperti dulu" Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk yang tak lain adalah Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen. Hiruzen sungguh tak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang dengan berani masuk kedalam tempat Hokage tanpa izin adalah Orochimaru, mantan muridnya yang sengaja ia biarkan pergi ketika melakukan tindakan yang terlarang pada masa lalu. Namun kali ini ia akan menebus kesalahannya dan akan menangkap muridnya tersebut dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati._

 _"Hahaha, maaf atas kelancangan ku Sarutobi sensei. Tapi aku hanya mengambil gulungan ini, dan setelah itu kalian bisa menangkap ku jika kalian sanggup. Hahaha..." Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa lepas yang menghiasi perkataannya, sambil memasukkan gulungan yang berada pada tangannya kedalam jubah yang ia kenakan._

 _..._

 **Chapter 4 : The first day at the academy**

Gedung Hokage,

Sehari setelah pencurian yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru, Yondaime Hokage, Minato telah memutuskan siaga tingkat dua untuk keamanan desa. Di pagi hari yang cerah di konoha, pagi hari yang mendukung bagi para penduduk untuk memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Namun jika di lihat, dari atas Konoha no Sato terlihat para penjaga berlalu lalang dan silih berganti menjaga keamanan desa dua kali lebih ketat karena status siaga dua yang di kumandangkan sang Hokage.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terlihat Yondaime, Minato tengah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, yakni berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Namun tak berselang lama Minato menghentikan aktifitasnya, karena ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Sensei." Ucap Minato kepada sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

" Ya, sudah lama kita tak bertemu Yondaime Hokage. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik sampai-sampai anda memanggil saya? " Ucap sosok tersebut.

" Hahaha, sudahlah jangan bercanda terus sensei, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Maafkan aku mengganggu pengembaraan sensei, aku meminta sensei untuk datang kesini karena aku memang mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Minato kepada sosok yang tak lain adalah sang gamma sannin, Jiraiya. Sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih.

" Hahaha, baiklah. Lalu memang apa yang kau punya?" Tanya Jiraiya, yang perlahan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk berhadapan dengan Minato.

" Aku mempunyai kabar penting, dan aku harap kabar ini bisa menarik perhatian sensei." Ucap Minato.

" Apa maksud mu mengenai Orochimaru? Karena aku mendapatkan informasi kalau Orochimaru telah memasuki desa konoha dan mencuri gulungan terlarang." Tanya Jiraiya.

" Benar sekali sensei. Tapi bukan hanya itu, beberapa hari sebelum Orochimaru mencuri gulungan tersebut, anak dari ketua clan Hyuga hampir di culik oleh seseorang yang diketahui seanggota dengan Orochimaru di organisasi Akatsuki." Ucap Minato.

" hhmmm, Mengapa aku tak tahu untuk masalah yang itu? Tapi jika demikian berarti Akatsuki sudah memulai pergerakannya." Ucap Jiraiya.

" Benar sensei. Jadi apa yang akan sensei lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Minato.

" Mungkin selain memata-matai Orochimaru, aku juga akan memata-matai Akatsuki. Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin berlama-lama dulu di konoha, aku ingin mencari referensi untuk novel ku. Hehehe..." Ucap Jiraiya yang seketika mengganti ekspresi wajahnya yang serius menjadi terlihat sangat mesum. Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar dan melihat apa yang diucapkan dan di perlihatkan senseinya hanya bersweatdrop ria, namun seketika Minato mengulas sebuah senyuman.

" Baiklah, jika itu mau sensei. Kurasa gulungan yang di curi oleh Orochimaru juga tak mungkin bisa langsung digunakan, karena gulungan itu adalah gulungan ku jadi mereka takkan bisa dengan cepat mempelajarinya, terlebih aku sudah memasang segel yang cukup rumit. Kupastikan mereka butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk membuka dan mempelajari gulungan tersebut. Dan karena hal itu, selama sensei dikonoha aku akan membantu sensei mencari referensi untuk novel kesayangan sensei, asalkan sensei mengajarkan anak ku Menma jutsu-jutsu yang sensei miliki. Bagaimana?" Tanya Minato. Sedangkan Jiraya yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menyipitkan matanya.

" Bukankah kau memiliki dua orang anak? Mengapa kau hanya meminta aku mengajarkan jutsu-jutsu ku untuk Menma. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya yang seakan tak peduli dengan penjelasan dari Minato mengenai gulungan yang telah dicuri. Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan senseinya seketika menundukan kepalanya, dan berakting seakan dirinya tengah bersedih.

"Mengenai Naruto, sensei tahu sendirikan kalau Naruto tak memiliki aliran chakra, jadi biar aku sendiri yang akan menjaganya dan mungkin akan mengajarkannya Taijutsu. Maka dari itu aku hanya meminta sensei mengajarkan Menma karena Menma memiliki aliran chakra, namun Menma belum bisa mengontrol Chakranya dengan baik jadi sensei adalah orang yang menurutku tepat. " Ucap Minato, Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya perlu menutupi kebenaran tentang Naruto dari senseinya dan menurut Minato menutupi kebenaran tentang Naruto adalah hal mudah mengingat ia adalah seorang Hokage. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang mendengar jawaban dari Minato hanya menutup matanya dan menyingkap kedua tangannya di dada, seperti tengah memikirkan perkataan dari Minato. Minato yang melihat senseinya seperti tengah berfikir, seketika kembali berbicara.

" Aku ingin anak ku Menma menjadi kuat untuk bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, terlebih Akatsuki sudah memiliki gulungan tersebut dan mulai menunjukan pergerakannya. Aku ingin jika Menma harus berhadapan dengan Akatsuki, Menma sudah siap dan kuat. Bagaimana sensei?" Mendengar penuturan dari Minato, Jiraiya hanya menganggukan kepalanya namun seketika kembali terdiam dan kembali seperti orang yang tengah berfikir. Minato yang melihat senseinya kembali seperti sedang berfikir, seketika tersadar dan mengulas senyuman.

"Oia...sensei, aku adalah Hokage. Jadi aku tahu semua tempat dan memiliki akses untuk semua tempat di konoha, yang tentunya dapat membantu referensi sensei." Ucap Minato. Seketika Jiraiya membuka matanya dan menampakkan wajah super mesum dengan air liur yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Minato.

" Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Ucap Jiraiya cepat, dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih dalam mode mesum. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bersweatdrop ria. Minato tak menyangka dan tak habis fikir, ternyata dengan cara seperti itu senseinya menerima permintaannya dengan cepat. Dalam pikirannya percuma saja ia menjelaskan panjang lebar, membujuk senseinya agar anaknya bisa menjadi murid dari senseinya tersebut. Namun Minato harus tetap mempersiapkan segalanya agar selama senseinya mengajarkan anaknya Menma, rahasia mengenai Naruto tak diketahui oleh senseinya.

...

#ONE YEAR LATER#

Konoha no sato,

Satu tahun telah berlalu, satu tahun lamanya bagi Naruto untuk menyudahi masa penahanannya. Satu tahun telah berlalu, yang juga berarti banyak hal-hal yang Naruto tak ketahui selama masa penahannya. Setelah keputusan yang diberikan kepada Naruto di persidangan, Naruto telah dipindahkan ke penjara Konoha dan menjadi penghuni baru di penjara tersebut selama satu tahun. Selama penahanan, beberapa kali orang yang Naruto kenal telah menjenguknya, seperti Sandaime Jiji, Kakashi Nii-san, Tsunade Baa-san serta Ayah dari kedua gadis yang ia tolong yakni Hiashi Hyuga. Akan tetapi Dimulai dari selesai persidangan hingga masa penahanannya selesai Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun melihat sosok yang pernah menjadi kakek keduanya yakni Danzo, namun dengan begitu telah membuktikan kalau Danzo sebenarnya tak ada sedikitpun rasa peduli terhadapnya dan oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan Danzo dan hanya mengingat ajarannya saja.

Akan tetapi ada 2 orang yang selalu menemui Naruto, yakni Uchiha Shisui. Shisui selalu menemani bahkan tidur bersama Naruto didalam sel, ketika Shisui tak mendapatkan misi atau setelah Shisui menyelesaikan misi nya. Akan tetapi bukan hanya Shisui, Hampir Tiap minggu Naruto mendapatkan makanan spesial dari seseorang yang ia anggap spesial juga yakni Hinata, orang kedua yang selalu Naruto temui. Hinata tak pernah absen untuk seminggu sekali bertemu dengan Naruto, tentunya karena Hinata telah mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya, dengan catatan tak mengganggu nilai pelajaran Hinata di akademi.

Disebuah ruangan kecil berbentuk persegi dengan susunan jeruji besi yang menancap kokoh pada dinding, jeruji besi yang diketahui merupakan pintu masuk atau keluar ruangan. Terlihat Naruto tengah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, pakaian yang di berikan oleh Shisui Nii-sannya terlihat melekat pada tubuhnya, surai kuningnya kini telah memanjang dan sangat mirip seperti mantan ayahnya yakni Yondaime Hokage, Minato.

"Yosh, dengan begini sudah siap. Ayo, Nii-san aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Ucap Naruto kepada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Shisui yang berada di depan pintu penjara.

"Baiklah. Tapi Setelah keluar dari sini, kau mau kemana Otouto?" Tanya Shisui.

"Entahlah Nii-san, mungkin aku akan berkeliling konoha untuk mencari pekerjaan dan tidur dijalan." Jawab naruto pelan dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Shishui.

"Hahaha, kau kira Nii-san mu ini akan membiarkan Otouto nya melakukan hal itu. Jangan khawatir Otouto, aku dan Sandaime-sama telah mendaftarkan mu untuk masuk akademi dan kau bisa tinggal bersama ku selama yang kau mau. Kau tak perlu memikirkan masalah uang, karena aku sanggup membiayai segala keperluan mu selama aku masih bekerja." Ucap Shisui dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Nii-sannya seketika tertawa lepas, dan perlahan berjalan keluar sel dimana ia ditahan bersama dengan Shisui.

" Kenapa kau tertawa Otouto ?" Tanya Shisui

" Hehe, aku hanya memancing Nii-san mengucapkan hal tersebut. Karena aku yakin Nii-san tak mungkin membiarkan aku seperti itu." Jawab Naruto, sedangkan Shisui yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Hah, ku kira kau akan terkejut dan berterima kasih pada ku. Kau memang cerdik dan berhasil memancingku Otouto." Ucap Shishui dan hanya di balas senyuman lebar dari Naruto.

" tapi walaupun aku sudah tau Nii-san akan membantu ku setelah keluar dari sini, aku tetap sangat berterima kasih karena Nii-san telah menjadi Nii-san yang baik dan selalu ada untuk ku dan membantu ku." Ucap Naruto, dengan senyuman lebar yang ia tujukan kepada Nii-sannya. " _aku juga tak sabar ingin bertemu Hinata-chan."_ Pikir Naruto _,_ sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari Konoha no Keimusho bersama dengan Shisui menuju kediaman atau tempat tinggal dari Shisui.

...

Disuatu tempat yang tak di ketahui,

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas namun jika di lihat, ruangan tersebut sedikit gelap karena hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lentera di tiap sisi ruangan tersebut. Pencahayaan yang kurang di ruangan tersebut seakan tak mengganggu jalannya aktifitas beberapa sosok bayangan seperti hologram yang tengah berkumpul. Dapat dilihat beberapa sosok hologram yang mengenakan jubah dengan motif awan merah, tengah berbaris rapih menghadap sesosok yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari mereka, sesosok pemimpin yang tengah duduk di kursi atau singgasananya.

" Aku meminta kalian berkumpul disini, karena ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui sebelum kalian melanjutkan misi kalian kembali." Ucap sang pemimpin datar, kepada beberapa sosok di hadapannya. Sebelum akhirnya sang pemimpin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada salah satu sosok dengan tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih disisi kanan dan kiri, yang tak lain adalah Zetsu. Zetsu yang melihat tatapan dari pemimpinnya, mengerti dan perlahan mulai angkat bicara.

" Sesuai instruksi, saya sudah memata-matai seluruh Jinchuriki dan saya mendapati hal yang tak terduga. Karena hampir seluruh Jinchuriki tersebut dapat mengontrol kekuatan bijuu yang ada pada diri mereka, dengan kata lain mereka telah berteman dengan Bijuu pada diri mereka. Terkecuali satu Jinchuriki yang sepertinya belum bisa mengontrol atau berteman dengan Juubi dalam dirinya, yakni Jinchuriki Kyubi. Karena saya melihat Konoha no Kīiroi Senkōu, Minato beberapa kali memodifikasi segel pada tubuh Jinchuriki Kyubi atau anaknya tersebut." Ucap Zetsu jelas dan dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Seketika seluruh pasang mata terkecuali sang pemimpin yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertuju pada Zetsu, sebelum akhirnya sang pemimpin kembali berbicara.

" Terima kasih Zetsu, dan oleh karena itu akan sedikit merubah rencana. Kalian bisa melanjutkan kembali misi kalian dan aku akan memanggil kalian kembali untuk memberitahukan perubahan rencananya nanti. Sekarang bubar" Ucap sang pemimpin. Dan seketika beberapa sosok hologram yang berada di ruangan tersebut menghilang, dan hanya tersisa sang pemimpin dan Zetsu yang memang berada disana tak seperti anggota lainnya yang hanya sebuah hologram.

...

keesokan harinya.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, pagi yang cerah untuk melanjutkan kehidupan bagi Naruto dan untuk menghirup udara bebas di Konoha. Naruto dan Shisui terlihat tengah mempersiapkan keperluannya masing-masing, serta sesekali terlihat cengkrama antara kakak beradik yang tak sekandung tersebut. Dapat dilihat Naruto kini telah mengenakan sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, serta celana chunnin panjang berwarna Hitam dengan sepatu standard chunnin berwarna hitam pula. Sedangkan Shisui mengenakan pakaian yang ia biasa pakai untuk bertugas.

" Cepatlah Otouto, ini hari pertama mu ke akademi kan." Ucap Shisui, setelah selesai mempersiapkan barang-barangnya.

" Yosh... aku sudah siap Nii-san, saat nya berangkat." Ucap Naruto, yang langsung mengambil jaket hitam pemberian Shisui tahun lalu dan bersegera menghampiri Shisui yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah.

" Ini, berikan surat ini kepada sensei bernama Iruka, Ia akan menjadi sensei mu disana. Dan kau harus tahu, kau sudah tertinggal satu tahun dari murid seangkatan mu. Jadi kau harus mengejar ketertinggalan mu agar kau bisa lulus bersama dengan mereka. Nii-san yakin otak cerdas mu dapat dengan mudah mengejar bahkan melampaui mereka." Ucap Shisui, sambil mengelus surai kuning Naruto.

" Terima kasih Nii-san. Oia.. Nii-san tak perlu memberitahuku letak akademi konoha, karena aku tau dimana letak akademi konoha tersebut. Kalau begitu aku berangkat," Ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan surat yang di berikan Shisui kedalam kantung celananya.

" Baru aku akan memberitahumu letak akademi tersebut, apa kau bisa membaca pikiran ku Otouto! Hhmm...ya sudahlah, Hati-hati Otouto. Semangat." Ucap Shisui, dan hanya di balas cengiran dari Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya setelah melihat Naruto telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju akademi.

Selama perjalanan Naruto tak mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan dari para penduduk seperti dahulu, kini para penduduk seakan tak peduli atau bahkan tak mengenali Naruto. Dalam pikiran Naruto, ia memaklumi hal tersebut karena sudah setahun lamanya ia berada di dalam penjara.

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto bergelut dalam pikirannya, seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menyipit melihat sosok yang berada di ujung jalan, sosok yang sepertinya familiar. Dapat ia lihat sosok tersebut berambut pendek berwarna hitam ke biruan, Mengenakan jaket bertudung berwarna krem dengan simbol api di sebelah kanan atas dan lengan kemeja kiri,serta celana biru tua. Sosok yang Naruto ketahui merupakan sosok yang sering menemuinya di penjara, sosok yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.

Seketika Naruto menampakkan sebuah senyuman, karena tengah melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui setelah keluar dari penjara. "Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu Hinata-chan." Gumam Naruto, yang langsung berlari menuju arah kanannya. Beberapa kali Naruto bersembunyi di salah satu gang untuk melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan yang sepertinya mengarah ke Akademi, namun seketika Naruto berlari memutar untuk berada di gang atau jalan yang nanti nya akan di lewati oleh Hinata. Naruto melompat ke salah satu pohon dan menarik beberapa dahan yang terbilang cukup kuat.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Hinata telah memasuki gang atau jalan yang sudah Naruto beri perangkap. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan dari Hinata seketika melompat turun dari atas pohon dan memposisikan dirinya yang menurut perhitungannya sesuai. Setelah melihat Hinata yang sudah berada dalam jangkauan jebakannya, Naruto langsung memutuskan Tali kawat yang berada pada pergelangan tangannya. Seketika dua buah Fuma Shuriken meluncur dari pepohonan yang berada di samping kanan Hinata, dan menuju ke arah depan dan belakang dari tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang tak sadar dua fuma shuriken mengarah padanya, hanya berjalan santai sebelum akhirnya Hinata merasakan tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui. Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya, menantikan rasa sakit yang akan ia alami setelah tubuhnya membentur pagar pembatas jalan nanti.

Setelah beberapa lama Hinata menutup matanya, ia merasa heran karena tak merasakan sakit namun ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti di peluk seseorang. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan benar saja tubuhnya saat ini tak bisa ia gerakan karena tubuhnya telah terlilit oleh tali kawat bersama dengan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Perlahan Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang saat ini memeluknya, namun seketika ia menghentikan pergerakkan kepalanya karena ia telah mendengar sebuah suara dari seseorang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut.

"Apa aku keterlaluan Hinata-chan" Ucap seseorang tersebut, yang tak lain adalah seseorang yang tahun lalu telah membebaskan Hinata dari penculikan, yakni Naruto.

"eehh... Na..Na..ruto-kun" Ucap Hinata terbata.

"Huh!...bagaimana kau langsung mengetahui kalau ini aku, Hinata-chan" Ucap naruto.

"Hmm... a..aku tau itu suara mu Na..Naruto-kun. Ta...tapi ke..napa kau lakukan ini? K..kau juga tak mem...beritahuku ka..kalau kau sudah bebas." Ucap Hinata terbata, dengan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan pada mu, dan kejutan yang ku berikan pada akhirnya membuat aku bisa dekat dengan mu seperti sekarang ini. Dan sepertinya kau sudah tak pingsan lagi kalau berada sangat dekat dengan ku, hah... padahal aku ingin sekali kau pingsan seperti dulu agar aku bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada mu. Hehehe... " Ucap Naruto, panjang dan lebar. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya, dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Jika tubuh Hinata saat ini bisa digerakan mungkin ia sudah memainkan kedua jarinya seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto di penjara.

"A..aku malu jika selalu pingsan di..didepan mu Na..Naruto-kun, ja..jadi Aku berusaha untuk menahannya. Ma..maka dari itu, bi..bisa kah Na..Naruto-kun melepaskan tali-tali ini" Ucap Hinata pelan namun dapat Naruto dengar.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi... Aku akan melepaskannya setelah membuat mu pingsan seperti dulu Hi..na..ta..-chan." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Hinata, dengan penekanan kata pada akhir ucapannya.

"eehh... tap..tapi... ...!" Pekik Hinata, ketika Naruto mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tak memperhatikan tatapan-tatapan para penduduk yang melihat kelakuan mereka, tatapan dari para penduduk yang seperti tak habis fikir karena anak kecil jaman sekarang sudah berani melakukan hal-hal yang menurut mereka terlalu jauh.

Time Skip,

Konoha Akademi,

Terlihat Hinata kini telah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Hinata terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah serta senyuman yang tampak pada wajahnya. Terkadang Hinata tertawa kecil karena masih teringat akan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya, perlakuan dari Naruto yang pada akhirnya membuat ia tak tahan dan pingsan juga. Menurutnya tak apa ia harus telat selama dua jam untuk datang ke akademi karena hal tersebut, selama ia bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya karena telah mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk kedalam kelasnya yang tak lain adalah Iruka Sensei, yang sebelumnya sempat keluar kelas karena mendapat pemberitahuan dari Mizuki asistennya.

"DIAM! " Teriak Iruka, karena melihat murid-muridnya yang baru sebentar saja ia tinggal sudah sangat ricuh. Sebelum akhirnya Iruka melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat murid-muridnya kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dan ruangan menjadi tenang.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita, jadi bertemanlah dengan baik dan bantu dia karena dia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam pelajaran kita." Ucap Iruka, yang pada akhirnya memberikan kode kepada Naruto untuk masuk. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kode atau anggukan kepala dari Iruka, mengerti dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan seketika menggerakkan badannya menghadap para siswa yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Dapat di lihat saat ini Naruto telah mengenakan jaket pemberian dari Shisui, jaket yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kaus berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan di balik jaket tersebut. Celana Hitam panjang standard chunnin dan sepatu Hitam standard. Tas ranselnya tak ia pakai, hanya ia pegang dengan satu tangan dan ia biarkan bagian bawah dari tas tersebut menyentuh lantai. Seketika Naruto membungkukkan dirinya memberi penghormatan.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hajimemashite Naruto desu douzo yoroshiku ne mina-san..." Ucap Naruto sopan. Seketika ruangan kelas kembali ricuh, karena perkenalan yang sopan dari Naruto serta wajah tampan yang dimiliki Naruto membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkagum-kagum.

Namun kericuhan di ruangan tersebut seketika terhenti dan terdiam karena terdengar suara meja yang dipukul cukup keras dari arah salah satu meja murid.

"Apa maksudmu Menma Namikaze?" Tanya Iruka, karena melihat orang yang berdiri dan memukul meja cukup keras adalah Menma. Jika dilihat Menma mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna Hitam serta celana pendek berwarna putih, dan jika di perhatikan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, akan tetapi yang membedakan hanya warna rambut yang hitam, serta tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang sangat jelas, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tanda lahir seperti kumis kucingnya sangat tipis dan bisa di lihat jika hanya dalam jarak dekat.

"Aku tak ingin dia masuk ke kelas ini, aku tak ingin ada seorang pembunuh berada disini..." Ucap Menma, sambil menunjuk Naruto dan menampakkan ekspresi sinis. Seketika kelas yang tadi sempat terdiam kembali ricuh akan pernyataan yang di utarakan oleh Menma. Sebelum akhirnya Menma kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku tak ingin seorang penjahat berada disini dan apa kalian tahu dia tak pantas berada disini karena dia tak memiliki aliran chakra, akademi hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki aliran chakra dan bukan seorang penjahat." Ucap Menma dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, seketika ruangan kelas semakin riuh akan ucapan-ucapan atau perkataan-perkataan yang menyetujui atau mempertanyakan pernyataan dari Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Menma hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, Ia tak bisa berkata atau berbuat apapun akan pernyataan tersebut. Tangannya mengepal, dalam pikirannya ingin sekali ia menghajar mantan adiknya tersebut, akan tetapi Naruto menahan amarahnya, baginya sudah cukup bermain dengan emosi yang hanya akan membuatnya rugi.

Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, ucapan-ucapan yang terus dikeluarkan oleh Menma seketika terhenti, karena seketika semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang kelas tersebut merasakan KI yang cukup kuat. Naruto yang merasakan KI tersebut seketika mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan KI tersebut, Naruto membulatkan matanya karena melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi yang tak lain adalah Hinata, yang ternyata mengeluarkan KI tersebut.

" Hentikan ucapan mu." Ucap Hinata pelan, sedangkan Menma yang merasa ucapan dari Hinata di tujukan padanya seketika berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan seketika menarik kerah jaket yang Hinata kenakan.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau tak perlu ikut campur, dasar lemah." Ucap Menma, dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Sedangkan Hinata yang saat ini sedikit terangkat karena Menma tengah menarik kerah jaketnya, hanya menundukan wajahnya namun KI yang Hinata keluarkan, tak Hinata redam atau turunkan.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Menma, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut seketika mengeratkan rahangnya, tangannya mengepal dan bersiap untuk menyerang Menma. Namun belum sempat Naruto bergerak, langkahnya terhenti karena telah mendengar senseinya yang tak lain adalah Iruka berteriak dengan cukup lantang.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Teriak Iruka, dan secara perlahan berjalan mendekati Menma yang masih mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan menarik kerah jaket yang Hinata pakai.

"Sudah cukup Menma Namikaze, kau sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Iruka datar, yang perlahan menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang tangan kanan Menma dan seketika membuat Menma melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Hinata. Sebagai seorang sensei, Iruka seketika berinisiatif karena telah merasakan suasana ruangan kelas yang masih terus memanas.

" Baiklah semua, kita akan mengganti pelajaran dengan berlatih tanding Taijutsu di lapangan belakang akademi seperti biasa. Semuanya segera keluar dari kelas." Ucap Iruka lantang, agar seluruh muridnya dapat mendengarnya. Dalam pikirannya ia harus membawa murid-muridnya keluar agar tidak terbawa suasana, karena ruangan kelas yang terus memanas. Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Iruka, perlahan satu persatu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas. Akan tetapi tidak bagi Menma, ia masih tetap berada di tempatnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata.

" Kau beruntung Hinata, lain kali aku menginjak kepalamu jika kau berani mencampuri urusanku lagi." Ucap Menma, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Iruka sensei untuk menuju lapangan tanding.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Menma, masih tetap menahan amarahnya selama Menma tak menyentuh Hinata seperti tadi. Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata, dan meminta Hinata untuk meredam amarahnya. Setelah Naruto meminta Hinata untuk meredam emosinya, perlahan KI yang di keluarkan Hinata mulai meredam dan tak menunggu lama Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan kelas menuju lapangan. Sedangkan Iruka yang melihat seluruh muridnya sudah keluar kelas, hanya menghela nafas dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan kelas menyusul seluruh muridnya .

Time skip,

Semua orang yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan kelas kini sudah berada di lapangan, Iruka kini di dampingi oleh Mizuki untuk membantu mengawasi jalannya latih tanding. Setelah melihat murid-muridnya telah berbaris dengan rapih, Iruka perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan dan mulai berbicara.

" Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah berada disini kita mulai latih tandingnya. Ingat kalian hanya boleh menggunakan Taijutsu, jadi jangan ada yang melanggarnya." Ucap Iruka lantang, agar dapat di dengar oleh semua murid. Iruka perlahan membuka lembar data murid-muridnya dan kembali berbicara.

" Siapa di antara kalian yang ingin maju untuk pertandingan pertama?" Tanya Iruka, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu murid.

" Aku, aku yang akan maju untuk pertandingan pertama ini. Dattebayo." Ucap Menma penuh semangat, dan dengan penuh semangat pula Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan menghampiri senseinya.

Menma terlihat begitu percaya diri bahkan terlihat sangat sombong, karena dalam fikirannya ia merasa cukup kuat dan merasa bisa mengalahkan semua murid yang ada, tak terkecuali rival nya selama di akademi yakni Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari ketua Keisatsu yakni Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang anak yang genius, dengan wajah yang termasuk 'cool' sehingga banyak disukai oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Dapat dilihat Sasuke bergaya rambut emo berwarna hitam, kaus standard lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan kerah tinggi serta celana pendek berwarna putih.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma telah berada di tengah lapangan seketika tersenyum dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bisa menjadi lawan tanding Menma, namun seketika Sasuke di buat terkejut karena ia sudah di dahului oleh seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju tengah lapangan. Bukan hanya Sasuke semua orang yang berada di sana juga terkejut dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi lawan tanding Menma, seseorang yang sebelumnya mendapatkan ancaman dari Menma yang tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga.

" Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Naruto cukup keras agar Hinata dapat mendengarnya, Naruto sungguh tak percaya apa yang di lakukan oleh Hinata. Baru sesaat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya, Hinata sudah menghilang dari sampingnya dan berada di tengah lapangan. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat indah bagi Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap senseinya Iruka. Naruto yang melihat senyuman dari Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, namun dalam pikirannya ia takkan memaafkan Menma jika Menma menyakiti Hinata.

" Apa kau yakin Hinata?" Tanya Iruka, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Senseinya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, Tapi ingat kalian hanya di perbolehkan menggunakan Taijutsu. Dan dalam latihan tanding kali ini kalian di nyatakan menang apabila salah satu dari kalian menyerah, terjatuh atau keluar dari dalam garis lingkaran." Ucap Iruka jelas.

" Tenang Sensei, tapi jika aku sedikit melukainya. Tak apa kan sensei? HAHAHA..." Ucap Menma dengan penuh percaya diri dan di akhiri tawa di akhir perkataanya. Iruka yang mendengar ucapan dari Menma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya memajukan langkahnya untuk berada di antara Hinata dan Menma.

" Baiklah, HAJIME." Ucap Iruka lantang. Menma yang mendengar seruan dari senseinya seketika menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" Ayolah Hinata, apa kau masih marah karena tadi? Kalau begitu serang aku dibagian manapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap Menma, mengejek Hinata.

" kenapa kau diam saja? Ouh... aku tahu, kau pasti takut, takut karena kau tak ingin aku menginjak kepalamu kan, dasar LEMAH." Ucap Menma yang masih terus mengejek Hinata.

Setelah beberapa lama, Menma masih terus mengejek Hinata, namun Menma sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata. Hingga akhirnya seketika Menma tersentak ketika merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata, hawa membunuh yang kali ini membuat Menma susah bernafas dan sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tak seperti diruang kelas dimana Menma masih bisa mengimbangi KI yang di keluarkan Hinata. Menma hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya, dapat ia lihat Hinata dengan KI dua kali lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman yang cukup mengerikan bagi Menma.

" Kau boleh mencaciku. Menghinaku. Tapi..." Ucap Hinata pelan, namun dapat di dengar semua orang yang berada disana. Sebelum akhirnya Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Tapi, kau telah mencaci dan menghina Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan, dan secara perlahan urat-urat disamping mata Hinata mulai nampak.

" Apa kau tahu? cacian dan hinaanmu kepada Naruto-kun, membuat tubuh ku seperti terbakar." Ucap Hinata dengan mata Byakugan yang kini telah aktif.

" Kau, memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto-kun! " Ucap Hinata sangat pelan, namun ucapan Hinata seakan menggema dan dapat di dengar jelas oleh semua orang yang berada disana.

" apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto-kun! Mengapa kau mencacinya dan menganggap ia tak pantas berada disini!" Ucap Hinata masih sangat pelan, sedangkan Menma yang masih menatap dan mendengar ucapan dari Hinata perlahan memundurkan langkahnya dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar.

" Jawab aku Namikaze Menma, apa lidah tajam mu membeku! Kalau begitu bolehkah aku yang mencairkannya? " Ucap Hinata sangat dan sangat pelan. Menma yang mendengar perkataan dari Hinata hanya terus semakin memundurkan langkahnya, namun seketika Menma tersadar karena tumid kakinya menyentuh garis batas lingkaran. Dalam pikirannya, ia tak boleh kalah oleh gadis lemah di depannya karena ia bisa malu jika anak seorang Hokage kalah dengan seorang anak perempuan.

" Cih, Sialan kau." Ucap Menma, yang pada akhirnya memaksakan dirinya dan menyerang Hinata dengan memberikan sebuah tinju dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan Hinata yang melihat Menma mulai menyerangnya seketika memberikan sebuah senyuman. Dengan mudah Hinata dapat menghindari pukulan dari Menma, Menma yang melihat Hinata menghindari pukulannya seketika menyipitkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata setelah menghindari pukulannya.

Sedangkan Iruka seketika terkejut dan membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang Hinata lakukan. Dapat Ia lihat, Hinata memperlebar kedua kakinya dengan kaki kiri yang dimajukan membelakangi kaki kanannya, tangan kirinya ia rentangkan kedepan, bertentangan dengan tangan kanannya yang ia rentangkan ke belakang membentuk sebuah kuda-kuda, kuda-kuda yang Iruka ketahui merupakan kuda-kuda khas Clan Hyuga.

" Kau sudah berada didalam jangkauan ku." Ucap Hinata pelan, sedangkan Menma yang seakan tak terpengaruh ucapan dari Hinata kembali mencoba melayangkan pukulan berikutnya. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika melancarkan jurusnya.

" **Jyuukenhou, Hakke Sanjuu Nishou! "** Ucap Hinata, yang seketika menghindari pukulan Menma dan seketika meluruskan dan merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kedua tengannya.

" **Hakke Nishou! "** Ucap Hinata, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia gerakkan, memberikan dua buah pukulan atau totokan pada bagian tubuh Menma. Sedangkan Menma yang mendapatkan dua buah pukulan dari Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena pergerakan Hinata yang sangat cepat, sebelum akhirnya Menma kembali merasakan pukulan Hinata selanjutnya.

" **Yonshou! "** Ucap Hinata, memberikan empat pukulan.

" **Hachishou! "** Ucap Hinata, memberikan delapan pukulan.

" **Juu Rokushou! "** Ucap Hinata, memberikan enam belas pukulan. Menma hanya bisa menerima semua serangan yang mengenai tubuhnya dan tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menahan rasa sakit yang mulai ia rasakan.

" **Sanjuu Nishou! "** Ucap Hinata, memberikan tiga puluh dua pukulan pada tubuh Menma dan menghempaskan Menma keluar dari garis batas lingkaran dan menghantam dinding akademi.

Setelah menerima semua pukulan dari Hinata, Menma harus menerima akibat yang cukup fatal dari serangan Hinata tersebut. Dapat di lihat Menma kini tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir bebas dari mulut dan kepala akibat benturan dengan dinding akademi. Akan tetapi, seakan belum puas Hinata perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Menma yang kini terlihat sudah tak berdaya, Byakugan yang masih aktif serta KI yang masih sangat pekat menandakan Hinata benar-benar terbawa emosi dan hilang kendali. Namun seketika Hinata menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang menurutnya hangat dan nyaman. Sebuah pelukan dari seseorang yang ia ketahui merupakan pelukan dari seseorang yang ia sayangi yakni Naruto, pelukan dari seseorang yang membuat Hinata tersadar dan perlahan menonaktifkan Byakugannya dan meredam KI nya.

" Sudah cukup, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, yang saat ini tengah memeluk Hinata dan membelai surai Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, seketika membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto.

" Tapi Naruto-kun..Hiks" Ucap Hinata, yang pada akhirnya tak kuat untuk menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar.

" Sudahlah, aku tak apa, jadi sudah cukup. Kau tenanglah Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata telah pingsan dengan sigap menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, dalam Pikirannya Naruto sadar Hinata mungkin lelah karena terlalu memaksakan diri dalam menggunakan chakra tanpa mempedulikan kapasitas chakra dalam tubuhnya.

Iruka tak bisa berbuat apapun, keterkejutannya membuatnya lengah sehingga membiarkan muridnya terluka cukup parah. Sedangkan murid-murid lainnya yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya terdiam, Sebelum akhirnya Iruka bersegera menghampiri Menma yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, Tanah mulai bergetar, daun-daun kering berterbangan, angin mulai bertiup kencang, Iruka seketika menghentikan langkahnya karena telah melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab tanah dan angin bergemuruh. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Menma perlahan mulai terangkat, dan chakra berwarna orange gelap perlahan melapisi tubuh Menma. Iruka hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan tak mau mengambil resiko bersegera membalikan tubuhnya untuk bersegera mengevakuasi murid-muridnya.

" KUSO!" Ucap Naruto, ketika memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Menma. Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menggendong Hinata menjauh dari tubuh Menma.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Here is the answer :**

 **XavierLucifer87 :** Thanks, atas pujian dan masukannya ya Xavier Senpai. ( Dicatat dalam Notebook )

 **Namikazeall :** Thanks, Zeall Senpai. Siapa Ryuu itu nantinya akan di jelaskan beberapa chapter berikutnya ya.

 **Pedofillgila :** Thanks, Pedo Senpai. Masuk atau engganya akan terjawab nantinya ko di beberapa chapter berikutnya.

 **Namikaze fajar lucifer :** Thanks, Fajar Senpai. Mungkin, karena saya suka dark Naruto.

 **Fujiwarajannah :** Thanks, Fuji Senpai atas pujiannya. Dan untuk siapa Ryuu akan di jawab beberapa chapter berikutnya ya.

 **Akuma no Arman :** Thanks, Arman Senpai. Sudah dijawab ternyata sama Tenkuryuu ya.

 **dianrusdianto39 :** Thanks, Dian Senpai. Ya pasti punyalah, Naruto pasti punya kekuatan.

 **Cuka-san :** Thanks, Cuka Senpai. Yang pasti kekuatan mata, dan akan terjawab beberapa chapter berikutnya.

 **Tenkuryuu :** Thanks, Tenkuryuu Senpai. Reviewnya panjang ya, hahaha, maaf ya Ryuu senpai masih banyak yang salah dan mengganjal hati Ryuu Senpai. Tapi terima kasih atas masukannya. ( Dicatat dalam Notebook )

 **piip :** Thanks, piip Senpai. Saya bukan dari farmasi atau orang kesehatan, saya hanya search di mbah google dan memang benar kalau tanaman sambiloto itu bisa mengobati racun. Mohon piip senpai bisa lihat sendiri di mbah google. Arigato piip senpai.

 **Guest :** Thanks, Guest Senpai. Yang pasti Naruto bakalan nunjukin taringnya ko, tapi di beberapa chapter berikutnya ya. Thanks juga sarannya ( Dicatat dalam Notebook )

 **Mohon maaf jika ada yang reviewnya tak terbalas, tapi saya sangat membutuhkan review readers sekalian supaya saya bisa mendapat kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	5. The Last Battle

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 5 :**

The Last Battle

 _ **Last Time,**_

" _Sesuai instruksi, saya sudah memata-matai seluruh Jinchuriki dan saya mendapati hal yang tak terduga. Karena hampir seluruh Jinchuriki tersebut dapat mengontrol kekuatan bijuu yang ada pada diri mereka, dengan kata lain mereka telah berteman dengan Bijuu pada diri mereka. Terkecuali satu Jinchuriki yang sepertinya belum bisa mengontrol atau berteman dengan Juubi dalam dirinya, yakni Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Karena saya melihat Konoha no Kīiroi Senkōu, Minato beberapa kali memodifikasi segel pada tubuh Jinchuriki Kyubi atau anaknya tersebut." Ucap Zetsu jelas dan dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Seketika seluruh pasang mata terkecuali sang pemimpin yang berada di ruangan tersebut tertuju pada Zetsu, sebelum akhirnya sang pemimpin kembali berbicara._

 _..._

 _Iruka bersegera menghampiri Menma yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Namun hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, Tanah mulai bergetar, daun-daun kering berterbangan karena angin mulai bertiup kencang, Iruka seketika menghentikan langkahnya karena telah melihat apa yang menjadi penyebab tanah dan angin bergemuruh. Dapat Ia lihat tubuh Menma perlahan mulai terangkat, dan chakra berwarna orange gelap perlahan melapisi tubuh Menma. Iruka hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan tak mau mengambil resiko bersegera membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengevakuasi murid-muridnya._

" _KUSO!" Ucap Naruto, ketika memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Menma. Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menggendong Hinata menjauh dari tubuh Menma._

 _..._

 **Chapter 5 : The Last Battle**

Konoha Academi,

Setelah Jyuken yang di berikan oleh Hinata, tubuh Menma seakan memberontak dan perlahan mulai terlapisi chakra dari Kyuubi.

" Ini bahaya! Semuanya cepat menghindar! " Teriak Iruka ketika melihat ledakan chakra yang cukup besar dari arah Menma berada, dan menyebabkan benda atau bangunan-bangunan hancur, menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan sisa bangunan tersebut ke segala arah.

Seakan tak ada lagi Menma yang berdiri tegak, tubuhnya kini terlihat bagaikan seekor hewan berkaki empat dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan ketanah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat ternyata sorot mata tersebut tertuju kepada seseorang yang tengah berlari, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Dan seakan telah mengunci sasarannya, dalam sekejap Menma berlari dengan sangat cepat, 3 buah ekor yang terus melambai seakan memberikan sebuah manufer bagi Menma untuk mengejar Naruto.

Namun diluar dugaan, sebuah dinding atau kekkai tak kasat mata terlihat melingkupi konoha akademi. Menma yang berlari dan hanya terfokus kepada Naruto, tak menyadari akan adanya kekkai yang menghalangi, dan harus merasakan dirinya terhempas karena menabrak kerasnya dinding kekkai yang menghalanginya.

Akan tetapi seakan tak terpengaruh dengan kekkai tersebut, Pandangan Menma hanya terus terpaku kepada Naruto dan mencoba untuk tetap mengejar Naruto. Namun berapa kalipun Menma terus menerus menghantam atau mencakar Kekkai yang menghalanginya, kekkai tersebut tak dapat hancur dan terlihat sangat kokoh.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya beberapa anbu konoha datang. Para anbu tersebut juga harus merasakan rasanya menabrak kekkai penghalang tak kasat mata tersebut, sebelum akhirnya salah satu anbu memfokuskan matanya dan mendapati konoha akademi telah dilingkupi oleh sebuah kekkai. Dapat mereka lihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung serta topeng dengan motif lingkaran berwarna biru yang ditengarai adalah sosok yang membuat kekkai tersebut, tak mau menunggu lama para anbu bersegera menghampiri seseorang tersebut.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya salah satu anbu dengan code bear.

" Kau bisa bertanya sebanyak yang kau mau setelah semua ini selesai, untuk sekarang lebih baik kau dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam kekkai, atau kau ingin melihat seluruh murid akademi mati ditangan monster itu. " Jawab seseorang yang membuat kekkai tersebut, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ryuu.

" Tapi, akh... Baiklah." Nyawa para murid memang lebih penting untuk saat ini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Anbu Bear.

" Baiklah, kalian bisa masuk." Ucap Ryuu, setelah membuat sedikit ruang pada kekkainya agar para anbu bisa masuk. Dan tak mau menunggu lama, satu persatu anbu konoha mulai memasuki kekkai yang dibuat oleh Ryuu.

Setelah melihat seluruh anbu telah masuk, Ryuu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana Naruto berlari dan seketika menampakan sebuah senyuman dari balik topengnya, karena telah melihat Naruto sudah berlari cukup jauh dari akademi konoha. Dalam pikiran Ryuu, Ia membuat kekkai tersebut hanya untuk melindungi Naruto sampai Naruto berada dalam jarak aman, Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan Menma atau murid-murid lainnya yang terluka.

" Sekarang sudah aman. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakitimu Naruto." Gumam Ryuu. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempatnya, serta menghilangkan kekkai yang Ia buat.

...

Para anbu yang telah memasuki kekkai, terlihat mulai bergelut menahan amukan dari Menma yang kini telah berekor empat. Para anbu tersebut tak menyadari kekkai yang sebelumnya mengelilingi akademi telah menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Ryuu, hingga pada akhirnya para anbu tersebut mendapat bantuan dari beberapa anbu lain yang datang bersama dengan Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Kedatangan dari beberapa anbu serta hokage yang langsung bisa berada didalam lingkup akademi, seketika menyadarkan Anbu Bear akan kekkai yang berarti telah menghilang. Namun anbu Bear hanya berlalu akan kekkai serta sosok yang membuat kekkai tersebut, karena saat ini Ia masih harus terus terfokus menahan amukan dari Menma. Namun dalam pikirannya, Ia akan memberitahukan masalah kekkai serta sosok yang membuat kekkai tersebut kepada Hokage setelah semuanya selesai.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih setia menggendong Hinata tetap berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun. Naruto dapat mendengar suara ledakan, hantaman dan sebagainya, namun Naruto tahu apa yang Ia dengar bukanlah hal yang baik dan memilih untuk tetap berlari hingga mencapai jarak yang menurutnya aman. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa selama Ia berlari, Ia telah dilindungi oleh seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya yakni Ryuu.

…

Sehari setelah insiden Konoha akademi,

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat para petinggi desa serta para ketua dari seluruh clan yang berada dikonoha tengah mendudukan diri mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar, seperti tengah mengadakan rapat. Setelah melihat para petinggi serta para ketua clan telah hadir, sang hokage yakni Minato, perlahan mulai berdiri dan mulai angkat bicara.

" Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir dengan ini rapat dibuka." Ucap Minato sopan, dan hanya di balas anggukan dari beberapa orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

" Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Menma kemarin, telah menyebabkan kerugian yang cukup besar baik itu materil ataupun non materil. Untuk kerusakan bangunan atau lainnya, saat ini sedang di perbaiki dan untuk murid serta para chunnin pengajar atau para sensei yang terluka saat ini sudah berada dalam perawatan secara menyeluruh. Untuk itu, saya sebagai Hokage sekaligus ayah dari Menma meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas insiden yang terjadi kemarin." Ucap Minato, sebelum akhirnya membungkukan dirinya kepada seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya salah satu petinggi yakni Danzo, perlahan mulai berdiri.

" Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, hanya dengan latih tanding Taijutsu sudah membuat Menma tak terkendali, lalu bagaimana jika Ia mendapati hal yang lebih serius dari latih tanding tersebut? " Jeda Danzo, dan mendapat anggukan dari beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Hal itu membuktikan bahwa segel yang kau berikan masih belum cukup kuat untuk mencegah Kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma. Oleh karena itu, kurasa selain segel, Menma juga perlu pengawasan khusus dari orang yang khusus pula. Dan kurasa, dengan segala hal yang ku punya, aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengawasi Menma secara khusus." Seketika semua orang di ruangan tersebut mulai riuh akan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Danzo.

Minato hanya bisa mendudukan dirinya dan terdiam, dalam pikirannya, Ia tahu Danzo melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengambil Menma darinya, dan mungkin menjadikan Menma sebagai senjata Konoha nantinya. Sedangkan terlihat Koharu, Homura, Tsunade, dan Hiashi serta beberapa ketua clan lainnya seperti menyetujui pernyataan dari Danzo. Namun berbeda dengan Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen serta Uchiha Fugaku dan Nara Shikaku yang hanya terdiam tak terlihat memberikan persetujuan atau penolakan. Dalam pikiran Hiruzen, Ia tak bisa menyetujui atau menolak pernyataan dari Danzo, karena Ia tahu semua hal tentang Danzo. Sedangkan dalam pikiran Fugaku, Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyetujui pernyataan dari Danzo, namun ia bisa memaafkan hokage karena anaknya hanya mendapat luka ringan dan memilih untuk bersikap netral.

Hingga pada akhirnya, semua pasang mata seketika tertuju kepada seseorang yang telah berdiri, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Nara Shikaku. Shikaku yang melihat semua pasang mata sudah tertuju padanya, tak mau menunggu lama dan mulai angkat bicara.

" Sebelumnya maafkan saya jika saya menggangu jalannya rapat, saya hanya ingin para petinggi dan para ketua clan sekalian dapat mengingat kembali hubungan antara Jinchuriki dengan Hokage. Karena seperti yang kalian ketahui, sejak dahulu Jinchuriki Kyuubi merupakan suatu bagian dari keluarga Hokage. Contohnya, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Mito adalah Jinchuriki pertama dari kyuubi dan merupakan istri dari Shodaime. Yang kedua adalah istri dari Yondaime Hokage yakni Uzumaki Kushina, sebagai jinchuriki pengganti Uzumaki Mito. Dan saat ini Jinchuriki ketiga adalah Namikaze Menma, menggantikan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina. Dengan kata lain, Jinchuriki Kyuubi adalah suatu bagian dari keluarga hokage dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab bagi hokage untuk menjaga dan menjadi pengawasnya. Saya harap para petinggi dan ketua clan sekalian dapat menghormati tradisi konoha mengenai Jinchiruki." Ucap Shikaku, seketika semua orang yang mendengar ucapan dari Shikaku hanya bisa menundukan kepala, seakan terhenyak akan pernyataan dari sosok genius yang dimiliki konoha tersebut.

Ucapan dari Shikaku tersebut, pada akhirnya membuat beberapa orang yang sebelumnya pro terhadap Danzo, mulai terlihat berbalik menyetujui perkataan dari Shikaku. Sedangkan Minato yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika menunjukan sebuah senyum kemenangan, dan tak mau menunggu lama seketika Minato kembali berdiri.

" Terima kasih Shikaku-san, karena telah mengingatkan saya dan juga para petinggi desa serta ketua clan lainnya. Dan berdasarkan hal tersebut, saya sebagai Hokage berjanji memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat dan akan menjaga anak saya sepenuhnya. Bagi yang menyetujui Menma untuk tetap berada dalam pengawasan saya, dimohon untuk angkat tangan." Ucap Minato sopan.

Dan tak berlangsung lama, satu persatu para petinggi desa serta para ketua clan mulai mengangkat tangan menyetujui perkataan Minato. Sedangkan Danzo yang mengetahui usahanya untuk mendapatkan Menma telah gagal, hanya menunjukan wajah datar akan tetapi berlawanan dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat mengepal. Shikaku yang melihat semua sudah kembali tenang, mulai kembali berucap dan membuat semua mata seketika kembali tertuju kepadanya.

" Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, karena menurut saya ada hal penting lainnya yang harus di bahas. Menurut laporan dari salah satu anbu kepada Minato-sama, pada saat terjadinya insiden kemarin didapati seseorang tak dikenal, telah membantu dengan membuat kekkai agar Menma tak bisa keluar dari lingkup akademi. Akan tetapi seseorang yang tak diketahui identitasnya tersebut, telah membuktikan bahwa keamanan desa masih terlalu lemah jika seseorang tersebut ternyata adalah seorang penyusup. Dan juga telah membuktikan bahwa betapa buruknya sistem pendataan penduduk, jika seseorang tersebut adalah seorang penduduk konoha." Ucap shikaku panjang dan lebar. Seketika semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut kembali riuh akan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Shikaku. Namun salah satu ketua clan yakni Hiashi Hyuga, hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari shikaku. Dalam pikirannya, seseorang yang tak diketahui identitasnya tersebut mungkin adalah Ryuu, sosok yang telah membantunya dan juga merupakan sosok yang misterius baginya.

Naruto place,

Terlihat Naruto kini tengah menyendiri dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu ayunan ditaman konoha, Ia terlihat menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali menghela nafasnya karena tengah mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih dan merasa kesepian. Namun tak berselang lama, Naruto seketika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bahu kanannya. Dapat Ia lihat seekor burung parkit telah hinggap di bahu kanannya tersebut, Naruto seketika tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus burung yang sepertinya sudah jinak tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengelus burung tersebut, Naruto tersentak karena Ia melihat disekelilingnya terdapat banyak hewan dengan jenis berbeda telah mendekatinya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, dalam pikirannya Ia mulai sadar, Ia tak sendirian karena masih ada Hinata-chan, Sandaime-jiji, Kakashi Nii-san dan Shisui Nii-san yang peduli terhadapnya, ditambah lagi para hewan yang sepertinya mulai akrab dengannya.

Naruto yang masih terus bermain dengan hewan yang berada di sekitarnya, tak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah datang dan mendekatinya.

" Na...Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan, setelah berada beberapa meter dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil seketika mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Hinata telah datang. Tak mau menunggu lama Naruto akhirnya meminta Hinata untuk duduk disalah satu ayunan di sebelah Naruto.

" Hinata-chan, lihatlah. Hewan-hewan ini sepertinya sudah jinak, apa kau ingin menyentuh atau mengelusnya? " Tanya Naruto, setelah melihat Hinata sudah mendudukan diri di ayunan disampingnya.

" Benarkah? Mmmhh... ak..aku ingin. Tap..tapi lihat itu, bukankah anjing dan ku..kucing tak bisa akur ya? " Ucap Hinata pelan.

" Mmhh... aku juga tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti mereka seperti sudah jinak, kau bisa menyentuhnya jika kau mau." Ucap Naruto, yang kini telah berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Hinata seketika menganggukan kepalanya dan memilih untuk mengelus burung parkit yang masih setia berada di bahu kanan Naruto.

Time Skip

Naruto dan Hinata terlihat masih bermain dengan para hewan hingga sore hari, Naruto yang melihat hari sudah semakin sore seketika tersadar dan seketika memegang tangan kiri Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, sudah semakin sore. Ayo kita pulang, ku antar sampai depan rumah mu, bahkan kalau bisa sampai kamarmu. Hehehe... " Ucap Naruto.

" Ehh..." Pekik Hinata. Naruto yang melihat keterkejutan dari Hinata hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

" Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, ayo Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Hinata untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Hinata yang merasakan tangannya telah di pegang dan mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari taman konoha, Naruto dan Hinata memalingkan wajah dan melihat para hewan yang sepertinya memberikan tatapan sedih karena akan ditinggalkan. Naruto yang melihat tatapan tersebut hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan memberikan janji kalau besok akan bermain lagi dengan mereka. Dan seakan mengerti para hewan tersebut satu persatu mulai pergi, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, dan mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Time skip,

Terlihat kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah hampir sampai di kediaman Hyuga, terlihat wajah Hinata masih memberikan semburat merah karena selama perjalanan Naruto sama sekali tak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, apa kau lihat hewan-hewan tadi? Apa mereka mengerti ucapan ku ya? " Tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" En..entahlah Na..Naruto-kun, tapi bukankah Na..Naruto-kun bilang me..reka sudah jinak." Ucap Hinata pelan.

" Hhmm, benar juga. Mungkin mereka tak mengerti ucapanku, tapi mereka mengerti pergerakan tanganku karena mereka sudah terlatih. Tapi siapa yang mengajarkan mereka? " Ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga pada akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuga.

" Na...Naruto-kun, Terimakasih sudah me...ngantar ku pulang." Ucap Hinata yang kini telah berdiri membelakangi gerbang kediamannya dan menghadap Naruto.

" Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang ku sayang, jadi rasanya aku ingin terus bersama denganmu dan menjagamu. Hehehe…" Ucap Naruto, dengan cengiran yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Tak berselang lama, seseorang yang diketahui merupakan penjaga dari Hinata yakni Kou, telah membuka gerbang kediaman Hyuga. Dan seketika Naruto membungkukan diri serta dengan sopan meminta izin untuk pamit setelah mengantar Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata terlihat hanya diam terpaku dan seakan tengah melamunkan sesuatu, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah pergi dan penjaganya Kou kini telah berada disampingnya. " _Sa..sayang, men..menjaga, Naruto-kun menyayangiku? Dan akan menjagaku? Apa yang ku dengar ini benar kami-sama? "_ Lamunan Hinata seketika terhenti karena penjaganya yakni Kou telah menepuk pundaknya dan baru menyadari kalau Naruto tak lagi dihadapannya karena telah pergi. Seketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki kediamannya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Sedangkan Kou yang melihat wajah dari Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, menyadari bahwa majikannya tersebut sepertinya menyukai Naruto.

…

 **# TWO YEARS LATER #**

Konoha no Sato.

Pagi hari yang cerah dikonoha, pagi yang cukup mendukung bagi para penduduk untuk menikmati sarapan serta memulai activitas lainnya dengan tenang. Disaat para penduduk seakan berlomba untuk memakan sarapan yang sehat, terlihat dua orang yang berbeda usia malah tengah menyantap sarapan pagi dengan menu mie didalam kedai Ichiraku, dua orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Nii-sannya yakni Uchiha Shisui. Terlihat kini Naruto mengenakan jaket hitam dengan garis kuning memanjang pada bagian lengan jaket, dan menggunakan celana panjang hitam standard ninja. Namun ada yang berbeda, terlihat pada lengan kiri Naruto terdapat Headband ninja konoha yang terikat cukup kuat.

" Jadi bagaimana misi pertama mu Otouto? " Tanya Shisui

" Cukup membuatku sedikit senang. Hehehe…" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang Ia tampakkan diwajahnya.

" Baguslah kalau misimu sukses Otouto. "

" Tidak juga." Seketika Shisui menyipitkan matanya.

" Apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa kau malah senang kalau misimu gagal? " Tanya Shisui.

" Misi pertamaku untuk mencari kucing Tora kepunyaan istri daimyo api telah gagal, karena Menma secara tidak sengaja membunuh kucing tersebut. Dan membuat ayahnya atau Hokage memarahinya, hal yang membuat ku menahan tawa karena baru kali itu aku lihat Menma dibentak oleh ayahnya. Hehehe…" Ucap Naruto panjang dan lebar.

" Hah, tapi bagaimanapun misimu tetap gagal. Jadi kau harus lebih berusaha lagi untuk misi berikutnya. Dan sebagai penyemangat, jika kau berhasil pada misi keduamu, Nii-san akan memberikan katana Nii-san untuk mu. Nii-san janji." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Nii-sannya seketika menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Shisui dengan berbinar-binar.

" Benarkah? Yosh, setelah memakan ramen yang enak ini, aku akan memulai misi kedua ke Nami no Kuni. Dan aku akan lebih berusaha lagi serta akan mengawasi anak ceroboh kesayangan Hokage itu agar tak membuat misi berantakan lagi. Nii-san harus bersiap kehilangan katana Nii-san. Hehehe..." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Shisui yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum dan seketika mengelus rambut Naruto.

" Bagus, kau harus semangat Otouto. Dan setelah memakan ramen yang enak ini juga, Nii-san akan memulai misi untuk berjaga di daerah hutan kematian sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan katana ini. Hehehe... " Jawab Shisui dengan cengiran yang Ia tampakan diwajahnya seperti yang sering Naruto tampakan.

" Kenapa Nii-san jadi mengikuti cara bicara dan tingkah laku ku? " Gerutu Naruto, Shisui hanya tertawa melihat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebelum akhirnya Shisui menghentikan acara tawanya karena melihat Naruto telah mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" apa yang kau baca itu? " Tanya Shisui.

" ini adalah data perkelompok genin, sayangnya aku tak se-team dengan Hinata. Huft…" Ucap Naruto, seketika Shisui mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 **Team** **7.** **Kakashi**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Menma dan Naruto.**

 **Team** **8.** **Guy**

 **Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee dan Tenten** **.**

 **Team** **9.** **Kurenai**

 **Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino.**

 **Team** **10.** **Asuma**

 **Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Choji.**

...

" Kenapa di team mu ada empat orang? "

" Entahlah." Jawab Naruto cepat.

" Hmm... Walaupun kau tak se-team dengan Hinata, kau kan dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi, Nii-san pertamamu. Seharusnya kau senangkan? " Ucap Shisui, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Nii-sannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya dengan ramen dimangkuk yang kelima.

...

Time Skip,

" Saatnya berangkat, ttebayo."

" Apa-apaan dengan semangatmu itu! Ingat kau telah menggagalkan misi pertama team ini Menma, jadi awas kalau kau bertindak ceroboh lagi. " Ancam Sakura.

" Iya…iya….aku tahu. Tapi… Awww… Ittei! " Rintih Menma.

" Tak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kau jangan bertindak bodoh lagi." Bentak Sakura dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap setelah memukul kepala Menma.

" Baik-baik. Huft... " Gumam Menma.

Perdebatan antara Menma dan Sakura membuat Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto dan Tazuna menghela nafas secara berjamaah.

" Baiklah, bentuk formasi seperti yang tadi ku jelaskan. Berangkat." Tak menunggu lama Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma membentuk formasi diamond dengan Kakashi sebagai ujung tombak di bagian depan.

Tim 7 akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk memulai misi kedua menjadi penjaga Tazuna.

...

Sementara itu, Shisui Place.

Terlihat Shisui tengah mendudukan diri, dan bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Tangannya sesekali memainkan katananya, sebuah katana yang selalu menemaninya dan juga akan diwariskan kepada adiknya yakni Naruto.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Shisui kepada sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng bercorak lingkaran berwarna biru.

" Jadi sejak awal aku sudah terkena genjutsumu, menarik. Semula ku lihat kau mendudukan diri disana sambil memainkan katanamu, akan tetapi sebenarnya penglihatanku tersebut hanya palsu dan dengan begitu kau dengan mudahnya mendekatiku. Sepertinya kau memang ahli dalam genjutsu, Uchiha Shisui." Ucap sosok tersebut, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ryuu.

" Ku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau? Dan apa mau mu? " Tanya Shisui yang kini sudah berada di belakang Ryuu dan mengalungkan katananya pada leher Ryuu.

" Hahaha, tenanglah. Kau bisa memanggil ku Ryuu, Aku bukan musuh mu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat genjutsumu dan seberapa pedulinya kau dengan Naruto." Seketika Shisui menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari Ryuu.

" Apa maksudmu? ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto? " Tanya Shisui yang masih setia mengalungkan Katananya pada leher dari Ryuu, Mangekyo Sharingannya tetap aktif bersiaga akan hal yang tak dinginkan.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Ryuu datar, namun diluar dugaan, seketika Shisui tersentak dan melompat menjauh dari tubuh Ryuu.

" Chakra ini! " Gumam Shisui, ketika melihat chakra yang cukup besar masuk kedalam tubuh Ryuu.

Dapat Shisui rasakan tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar, dan penglihatan nya mulai berbayang bahkan Mangekyonya seakan tak dapat membantunya mendapatkan penggambaran yang jelas.

" Apa ini? mengapa semuanya terlihat gelap? " Gumam Shisui, yang kini telah berlutut menahan getaran di tubuhnya.

" Tenanglah, ini hanya sementara, sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat sekelilingmu." Ucap Ryuu datar.

Seketika Shisui mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di tempat yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya Ia pijak. Namun yang membedakan hari sudah berganti malam, Shisui tersadar saat ini Ia telah terkena genjutsu.

" Apa maksudmu? " Ucap Shisui, sambil memperbesar aliran chakra ke matanya guna terlepas dari genjutsu.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan matamu, Mangekyo Sharingan takkan sanggup melepas genjutsu ini." Ucap Ryuu datar, dan perlahan mendekati Shisui. Shisui yang melihat Ryuu mendekatinya hanya bisa terdiam, Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya seakan tubuhnya tak mengikuti perintah otaknya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Shisui hanya bisa mengulang pertanyaannya, dan terus menguras chakranya mencoba untuk melepas genjutsu yang Ryuu berikan.

" Hah, Baiklah. Saat ini kita sedang berada di hutan kematian namun pada masa Naruto masih dalam kandungan. Aku akan memberitahu rahasia yang sebenarnya mengenai Naruto dan Konoha." Ucap Ryuu, yang kini sudah mendudukan diri disebelah Shisui.

" Baiklah, aku mendengarkanmu." Ucap Shisui datar, Shisui sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan menghentikan usahanya untuk melepas genjutsu Ryuu. Ia sadar sosok disebelahnya memang lebih kuat darinya, bahkan kekuatan matanya seakan tak berguna. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang akan Ryuu tunjukkan kepadanya.

" Bagus, kalau begitu kita mulai dari Rumah Sakit Konoha hingga penyegelan Kyuubi. " Ucap Ryuu, yang perlahan mengganti scene berada di dalam rumah sakit konoha. Sedangkan Shisui hanya bisa terus mendengar dan melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh Ryuu, dalam pikirannya, Ia juga ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang Naruto dan Konoha.

...

Naruto Place,

Matahari kini sudah meninggi, namun panas sang mentari seakan tak mengganggu jalannya perjalanan team 7. Terlihat beberapa kali Tazuna tertawa lepas melihat pertengkaran antara Menma dan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Tazuna hanya bisa beberapa kali menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan antara Sakura dan Menma.

" Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh? Karena selama perjalanan tidak ada satupun bandit atau ninja yang menghalangi perjalanan ini. " Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, sebenarnya sejak awal kita sudah diikuti oleh sesuatu yang entah itu apa, yang pasti chakranya cukup besar. Aku yakin Kakashi sensei pasti juga menyadarinya." Ucap Sasuke datar, setelah tersadar bahwa Naruto tak memiliki aliran chakra jadi tak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang atau sesuatu yang mendekat.

" Jadi begitu! hhhmmm, menarik." Ucap Naruto, Ia sadar ternyata Sasuke dan Kakashi Nii-sannya hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan santai selama sesuatu yang selalu mengikuti tersebut tak menghalangi perjalanan.

Time Skip,

" Ini adalah rumah ku, jadi anggaplah seperti rumah kalian sendiri. Untuk makan malam akan disiapkan oleh menantuku, sekarang kalian bersitirahatlah. " Ucap Tazuna kepada team kakashi.

" Terima kasih Tazuna-san." Ucap Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah Tazuna diikuti oleh teamnya.

...

Shisui Place,

Langit sudah menunjukan sore hari, dan genjutsu dari Ryuu kini telah Ryuu hentikan. Terlihat kini Shusui terduduk di salah satu batang pohon yang cukup besar bersama dengan Ryuu yang juga mendudukan diri disebelah Shisui sambil menyandarkan diri pada pohon tersebut.

" Lalu apa tujuanmu memberitahuku semua ini? " Tanya Shisui, yang perlahan ikut menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

" Aku mempunyai rencana terhadap Konoha dan tentunya akan membuat Naruto tak perlu lagi merasakan sakit akan perlakuan orang-orang Konoha terutama Minato. " Ucap Ryuu datar.

" Apa itu? "

" Aku ingin kau menggunakan _Kotoamatsukami_ pada Fugaku Uchiha untuk mengkudeta Konoha, dengan begitu clan Uchiha akan dapat kendali penuh akan Konoha dan juga membuat Minato turun dari tahtanya atau mungkin mati dalam kudeta tersebut. " Ucap Ryuu, dan seketika membuat Shisui harus membelalakkan matanya mendengar rencana yang di utarakan oleh Ryuu.

" Bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang _Kotoamatsukami_? Lalu, mengapa harus aku? Bukankah kau lebih kuat dariku. Ku yakin kau bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan semuanya." Ucap Shisui.

" Aku akan mendapatkan informasi apapun jika aku mau termasuk _Kotoamatsukami_ , dan ada alasan lain mengapa harus kau yang melakukannya, dan aku akan memberitahukan alasannya setelah kau berhasil menggunakan _Kotoamatsukami_ mu pada Fugaku Uchiha. Apa kau mau melakukannya? " Tanya Ryuu. Yang mulai berdiri dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Shisui yang juga mulai berdiri.

" Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Aku juga sudah muak dengan konoha terutama Yondaime Hokage setelah mengetahui semua kebenarannya darimu. " Seketika Ryuu menunjukan sebuah senyuman lebar dari balik topengnya ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Shisui.

" Bagus, kau bisa melakukannya tengah malam nanti. Sebelum itu aku akan membereskan semut pengganggu yang sejak tadi mengawasi kita. " Ucap Ryuu, namun belum sempat Ryuu pergi, Shisui seketika menggerakkan tangannya mencegah Ryuu.

" Sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan chakra itu, biar aku saja yang menanganinya. Aku tunggu malam nanti disini. " Ucap Shisui mengambil alih tugas yang akan dilakukan oleh Ryuu.

" Menarik, silahkan kalau begitu. " Ucap Ryuu yang seketika menghilang dari tempatnya.

Melihat Ryuu telah pergi, seketika Shisui melakukan shunsin mengejar sosok yang sejak tadi memata-matainya dan Ryuu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Shisui sudah berada dihadapan sosok tersebut, dapat Ia lihat sosok tersebut merupakan ninja konoha dilihat dari rompi yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan. Sosok tersebut juga memiliki mata yang sama dengan Shisui yakni Sharingan, sosok yang sangat Shisui kenal dan merupakan teman terdekatnya yakni Uchiha Itachi.

" Shisui, apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam pikiranmu? " Tanya Itachi datar.

" Ikutlah bersama ku dan akan ku jelaskan semuanya, ku yakin kau juga akan mengerti setelah mengetahui semuanya." Jawab Shisui, yang perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Itachi.

" Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menerima rencana orang tersebut? Kurasa apa yang akan kau lakukan adalah salah, Shisui." Shisui hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan dari Itachi, baginya mungkin akan sulit membawa Itachi dalam rencananya mengingat Itachi sangat mencintai desa kelahirannya tersebut.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah rencana tersebut berhasil. Sekali lagi apa kau ingin membantuku melakukan rencana tersebut? Ku yakin kau akan mengerti nantinya, teman." Bujuk Shisui, namun diluar dugaan, Itachi melompat kebelakang menjauh dari Shisui dan mengambil kunai dari kantung ninjanya seta membuat suatu kuda-kuda dengan kunai yang seakan siap untuk di hunuskan.

" Menurutku rencana tersebut terlalu berlebihan, maafkan aku teman. Aku tak bisa mengikutimu, dan aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan rencana tersebut. " Ucap Itachi datar.

" Jadi begitu, baiklah. Maafkan aku juga, karena aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang lain tahu rencana tersebut. Sekalipun itu adalah sahabatku." Ucap Shisui, yang seketika melakukan shunsin ke arah Itachi dan mulai memainkan katananya.

Pertarungan antara kedua pengguna Sharingan tak bisa dihindarkan, langit sore seakan menjadi penghias indahnya pertarungan antara kedua sahabat yang saling bertarung demi hal yang mereka anggap benar. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik topengnya, dan hanya mendudukan diri menikmati indahnya pertunjukan yang diberikan oleh Shisui dan Itachi.

...

Sementara itu, Naruto Place.

Terlihat team 7 beserta sang pembimbing tengah mendudukan diri disofa yang terlihat cukup besar berbentuk huruf L. Sakura dan Menma terlihat masih saja beradu mulut bahkan masalah sepelepun mereka tetap saja ribut, Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut seketika melerai dan mulai angkat bicara.

" Kalian berdua tenanglah, ada yang ingin sensei beritahu." Ucap Kakashi datar, dan seketika membuat Menma dan Sakura memalingkan wajah menatap senseinya tersebut.

" Apa itu sensei? " Tanya Menma.

" Apa kalian tahu sejak awal kita telah diikuti? " Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda mereka mengetahui hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan Menma dan Sakura yang hanya bisa membulatkan mata.

" Benarkah itu sensei? Mengapa aku tak tahu. Ah, mungkin karena aku selalu diganggu wanita jadi-jadian ini makanya aku jadi tak bisa fokus." Seketika Menma mendapatkan elusan kasih sayang dari Sakura.

" Apa kau bilang? Coba bilang sekali lagi. Atau... " Ucap Sakura dengan tangan yang masih terlihat mengeluarkan asap.

" Kalian diamlah." Potong Kakashi, dan seketika Sakura dan Menma kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada sang sensei.

" Kita tidak tahu sosok tersebut teman atau musuh, jadi mulai hari ini kita akan langsung memulai latihan." Jeda kakashi dan mendapat anggukan dari semua muridnya.

" Menma dan Sasuke akan ikut aku memulai latihan, sedangkan Sakura melatih kontrol chakra sambil membantu menantu dari Tazuna-san untuk mempersiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Naruto." Ucap Kakashi datar. Seketika terdengar sebuah tawa yang cukup lepas dari mulut Menma, dan membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Menma.

" Kalau Sakura memang bisa berlatih, tapi Narutokan tak memiliki aliran chakra jadi tugasnya hanya didapur saja. Dia memang pantasnya didapur, Hahahaha... " Tawa Menma semakin menjadi, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar hal tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, baginya tak apa Ia selalu dihina oleh Menma. Namun Ia sungguh tak terima dengan keputusan Nii-sannya yakni Kakashi, sebenarnya bisa saja Ia berlatih Taijutsu tapi kenapa Nii-sannya malah menyuruhnya bekerja didapur dan malah mengajarkan Menma dan Sasuke. Sejak melangkahkan kaki dari Konoha, Naruto sudah mulai curiga dengan sikap Nii-san pertamanya tersebut. Nii-sannya selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma dan Sasuke, seperti benar-benar memperdulikan mereka tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto.

...

Konoha no Sato, Hokage room.

" Lapor, Hokage-sama." Ucap salah satu Anbu dengan code Lion.

" Silahkan." Ucap Minato, sambil menyandarkan diri dibangku tahtanya.

" Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Itachi tengah bertarung diarea hutan kematian." Ucap sang Anbu.

" Biarkan saja, mereka memang sangat senang berlatih bahkan hingga seharian penuh tanpa henti." Ucap Minato datar.

Sedangkan Sandaime, Hiruzen yang mendengar laporan dari anbu tersebut hanya menghisap rokok pada cerutunya. Namun dalam pikiran Hiruzen, sebenarnya hatinya merasakan perasaaan yang tak enak, jika benar Shisui dan Itachi melakukan pertarungan yang sebenarnya dan bukan sebuah latihan, maka sudah di pastikan bahwa pertarungan tersebut sudah seperti tameng dan tombak. Jika Shisui menjadi tameng maka Itachi menjadi tombak, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hiruzen hanya bisa berdoa agar apa yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah kenyataan, dan memang kedua sahabat tersebut hanya berlatih.

...

Time Skip, Shisui Place.

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, suara besi yang saling beradu terdengar menggema dihutan kematian. Terlihat rompi konoha yang Shisui dan Itachi kenakan sudah terkoyak-koyak dan sangat tak layak untuk di pakai. Dengan nafas yang memburu, kedua sahabat tersebut perlahan melepas rompi konoha yang mereka kenakan dan secara bersamaan melempar rompi tersebut keatas, seakan menjadi tanda untuk kembali memulai pertarungan diantara mereka.

Sedangkan terlihat Ryuu mendudukan diri dan bersandar di salah satu batang pohon yang masih belum terkena sasaran pertempuran, topeng yang selalu menutupi wajahnya kini Ia lepaskan. Ryuu terlihat sangat santai, dan mulutnya terlihat mengunyah sesuatu. Ryuu tahu pertempuran tersebut pasti akan lama jadi Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke konoha untuk membeli makanan dan akan menikmati makanan tersebut sambil menonton pertunjukan yang menurutnya seru.

" Sudah berakhir Shisui, menyerahlah." Ucap Itachi yang kini telah mengalungkan kunainya ke leher Shisui.

" Apa kau pikir ini sudah berakhir." Itachi yang mendengar ucapan dari Shisui seketika membulatkan matanya, menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinyalah yang sedang dikalungkan oleh katana dari Shisui.

" Sial, aku tahu aku takkan mungkin mengalahkanmu. Tapi apa harus seperti ini caranya, Shisui? " Ucap Itachi.

" Maafkan aku Itachi. Tapi aku harus ughh..." Ucapan Shisui terpotong karena darah kental dengan leluasa keluar dari mulutnya. Namun bukannya menutup mulutnya, Shisui malah menutup kedua matanya seakan merasakan rasa sakit pada kedua matanya tersebut. Shisui tersadar apa yang Ia alami adalah efek karena sebelumnya Ia terlalu menguras chakra untuk menggunakan kekuatan matanya ketika mencoba melepas genjutsu dari Ryuu.

" _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_ **"** Gumam Itachi yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang Shisui, seketika sebuah bola api yang cukup besar mengarah ke Shisui yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan Itachi. Shisui yang merasakan panas yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya hanya bisa memfokuskan chakranya yang tersisa untuk melakukan shunsin.

" Sedikit saja terlambat pasti tubuh ku sudah, arrgh... " Gumaman Shisui tak berlanjut karena Itachi sudah berada di hadapannya dan menancapkan sebuah kunai tepat di perutnya. Namun dengan sedikit memaksakan tenaga, Shisui berhasil mengayunkan katananya untuk merobek dada dari Itachi serta melayangkan tendangan tepat pada perut dari Itachi.

Pertarungan diantara kedua sahabat tersebut sudah mencapai akhir atau titik batas, terlihat Itachi harus merasakan tubuhnya terhempas karena tendangan dari Shisui. Sedangkan Shisui hanya bisa terbaring merasakan sakit pada mata serta perutnya, sebuah pertarungan antara kedua sahabat tersebut sudah membuahkan hasil kerusakan yang cukup besar pada keadaan sekitar.

" Dengan begini kau sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan rencana mu, Ugh... Shisui. " Gumam Itachi yang mencoba untuk mendirikan tubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia karena kapasitas chakranya juga sangat menipis dan menyebabkan darah kental juga mengalir bebas dari mulutnya akibat luka yang ia terima dari Shisui.

Terlihat kini kedua sahabat tersebut terpisah beberapa meter dan harus terbaring lemah akibat pertarungan yang mereka berdua perbuat.

" Ryuu, ugh... sial. " Ucap Shisui yang mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun baru sedikit Ia menggerakan tubuhnya darah kental kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Tak berselang lama sayup-sayup Shisui mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya, Shisui hanya bisa menatap sosok yang kini telah berdiri dan menatapnya.

" Tenanglah, biar aku sembuhkan terlebih dahulu lukamu. " Ucap sosok tersebut, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ryuu, dengan topeng yang kini Ia pakai kembali dan menjongkokan diri disamping tubuh Shisui.

" Jangan, biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Shisui pelan, dan terlihat memaksakan tangannya menahan tangan dari Ryuu.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa melakukan rencana tersebut, tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, kumohon Mendekatlah." Ucap Shisui rintih, Ryuu seketika lebih mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan Shisui utarakan.

Setelah beberapa lama Shisui berbicara, akhirnya Ryuu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa meter dari tubuh Shisui untuk mengambil katana milik Shisui. Sedangkan Itachi terlihat terus mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya, namun lagi-lagi Ia harus terjatuh dan hanya bisa memandang apa yang akan dilakukan sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam terhadap Shisui. Seketika Itachi membelalakkan matanya, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok berjubah tersebut.

" KUSO, Hei... Berhenti." Teriak Itachi, ketika melihat kedua mata dari Shisui telah di ambil oleh sosok tersebut, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ryuu. Namun Ryuu seakan tak mendengar teriakan dari Itachi dan hanya melanjutkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Terlihat kini Shisui sudah tak berdaya, kedua matanya sudah tak berada lagi dirongga matanya. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersenyum miris dari balik topengnya akan apa yang diminta oleh shisui, dan perlahan tetap melakukan apa yang diminta Shisui.

" Terimakasih karena telah memberitahukan semuanya padaku, aku sangat senang ternyata firasatku benar kalau Naruto memang memiliki aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya. Setelah ia bisa mengontrol chakranya, aku mohon kau berikan mataku padanya agar Ia bisa menjaga dirinya menggunakan mata itu." Ucap Shisui dengan senyuman yang nampak pada wajahnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan berikan mata ini pada Naruto." Ucap Ryuu datar.

" Aku hanya berharap tujuanmu tercapai, mulai saat ini aku percayakan Naruto kepadamu. Jadi aku mohon cepat lakukan permintaan terakhirku. Ugh..." Mendengar ucapan dari Shisui, perlahan Ryuu menggerakan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang katana milik Shisui. Ryuu dapat mendengar teriakan atau ancaman dari sahabat Shisui yakni Itachi, namun Ryuu sadar ini adalah permintaan dari Shisui dan Ia tak bisa menolaknya.

Sedangkan Itachi kini terlihat menggeram marah, Ia terlihat sangat memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mendekati Shisui serta sosok berjubah tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, Itachi akhirnya bisa mendirikan tubuhnya dan menyeret langkahnya untuk mendekati Shisui.

" HENTIKAN." Teriak Itachi, namun teriakannya seakan tak berpengaruh bagi Ryuu untuk tetap mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam katana.

" KUSO, KAU... KU BUNUH KAU. HENTIKAN." Teriak Itachi lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah ancaman. Namun hal yang tak diinginkan benar-benar terjadi, seketika tubuh Itachi seakan lumpuh melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok berjubah tersebut.

" TIDAK, SHISUI." Teriakan Itachi kini semakin menggelegar, Itachi hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan terkulai lemah melihat sosok berjubah tersebut menghunuskan katana milik Shisui tepat pada bagian jantung ditubuh Shisui.

Itachi seketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, namun ada hal aneh yang Ia rasakan, matanya terasa sangat sakit. Namun Itachi tak peduli sama sekali dengan kedua matanya, karena pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan Shisui.

" Tidak, Shisui. Akan kubunuh..k-kau..." Ancaman terakhir Itachi kepada Ryuu terdengar sangat lirih, hingga akhirnya Itachi tak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang Ia terima selama pertarungan dan rasa shock yang teramat sangat karena telah melihat sahabat baiknya harus mati dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Ryuu yang telah melakukan permintaan terakhir dari Shisui, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat permintaan terakhir dari Shisui ternyata memang dapat membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi.

" Sepertinya harus dengan rencana kedua dan sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini." Gumam Ryuu, yang seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kesalah satu dahan pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh. Dalam sekejap Ryuu menghilang dari tempatnya dan berada di belakang dari anbu Lion yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik salah satu dahan pohon tersebut. Tak menunggu lama, dengan sangat mudahnya Ryuu menguraikan bagian-bagian tubuh dari anbu lion tersebut menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

...

Naruto Place,

Terlihat kini Naruto tengah mendudukan diri di atap kediaman dari Tazuna, langit yang terlihat cerah serta bintang dan bulan yang seakan bertaburan menghiasi malam. Sesekali Naruto memberikan senyuman dan sesekali tertawa kecil karena tengah mengingat cengkramanya dengan Nii-sannya yakni Shisui.

" Sedang apa kau disini? " Tanya Sasuke yang telah datang menghampiri Naruto.

" Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara malam." Jawab naruto, Sasuke perlahan mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto.

" Sepertinya kau sedang senang saat ini, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa? Tenanglah, aku tak seperti Menma yang memilih-milih teman." Ucap Sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang Sasuke tampakkan, karena biasanya Ia selalu menampakan wajah datar.

" Aku hanya sedang mengingat Nii-san ku Shisui, dia berjanji akan memberikan katananya apabila aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi kedua ini. " Ucap Naruto yang seketika memalingkan wajah dan memberikan senyuman yang cukup lebar.

" Benarkah? Itachi Nii-san juga sering menceritakan tentang dirimu dan Shisui Nii-san kepadaku, tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata sangat dekat dengan Shisui Nii-san. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu agar misi kali ini sukses." Ucap Sasuke yang kini telah memalingkan wajah menghadap langit yang terlihat cerah.

" Terimakasih, Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau memanggil Shisui dengan Nii-san juga? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku juga menganggapnya Nii-san ku. Apa tidak boleh? " Ucap Sasuke.

" Hahaha, tentu saja boleh. Aku senang jika ternyata kita memiliki Nii-san yang sama." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang menghiasi perkataannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat hanya mendudukan diri, namun sesekali terlihat keakraban diantara mereka berdua. Dalam pikiran Naruto, Ia akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk misi agar Nii-sannya yakni Shisui tak merasa kecewa dan bisa mendapatkan katana milik Nii-sannya tersebut.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **NOTE : Maaf jika masih banyak Typo dan ga bisa jawab para reviewer senpai sekalian, soalnya istri saya baru melahirkan putra kedua kami. Hehehehe...**

 **##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian supaya saya bisa mendapat kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	6. Itachi left the Village

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 6 :**

Itachi left the Village

 _ **Last Time,**_

" _TIDAK, SHISUI." Teriakan Itachi kini semakin menggelegar, Itachi hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dan terkulai lemah melihat sosok berjubah tersebut menghunuskan katana milik Shisui tepat pada bagian jantung ditubuh Shisui._

 _Itachi seketika merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, namun ada hal aneh yang Ia rasakan, matanya terasa sangat sakit. Namun Itachi tak peduli sama sekali dengan kedua matanya, karena pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan Shisui._

" _Tidak, Shisui. Akan kubunuh..k-kau..." Ancaman terakhir Itachi kepada Ryuu terdengar sangat lirih, hingga akhirnya Itachi tak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang Ia terima selama pertarungan dan rasa shock yang teramat sangat karena telah melihat sahabat baiknya harus mati dihadapannya._

 _Sedangkan Ryuu yang telah melakukan permintaan terakhir dari Shisui, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat permintaan terakhir dari Shisui ternyata memang dapat membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi._

 _..._

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **Itachi left the Village**

...

Konoha no Sato, sehari setelah kematian Shisui.

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan mulai mengisi sisi gelap Konoha dan mulai menerangi tiap penjuru desa, tak terkecuali rumah sakit konoha. Disalah satu ruangan yang dimiliki oleh rumah sakit konoha, terlihat Itachi kini sudah tersadar dan tengah terbaring lemah. Kematian dari Shisui seakan menjadi bayang-bayang yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya frustasi. Kedua tangan Itachi terlihat hanya digerakkan untuk mencengkram atau memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang, Ia merasa lemah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sahabatnya tersebut harus mati oleh seseorang yang Ia tak kenal. Namun tak berselang lama, Itachi seketika mendudukkan diri dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang terus mencengram dan memukul kepalanya, karena telah mendengar suara pintu yang telah dibuka dan beberapa langkah kaki yang mulai mendekatinya.

" Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar." Ucap seseorang dengan cerutu yang terlihat menempel pada bibir, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sandaime, Hiruzen yang telah datang bersama Yondaime, Minato, Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

" Hn." Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas mendengar suara andalan Uchiha keluar dari mulut Itachi.

" Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Dan mengapa kau membunuh Shisui? " Tanya Minato yang kini telah mendekatkan diri kepada Itachi. Seketika Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato dan memberikan tatapan yang tajam. Namun perlahan Itachi kembali menundukkan wajah dan menghela nafasnya.

" Aku tak membunuhnya, ada orang lain yang telah membunuhnya." Ucap Itachi datar, yang seketika membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut tersentak.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Minato.

" Seseorang dengan jubah hitam telah menusuk dan mengambil kedua mata Shisui." Jiraiya yang mendengar penuturan dari Itachi seketika mendekatkan diri ke Itachi.

" Apa kau yakin? Jika benar demikian maka ada kemungkinan orang itulah yang telah memanfaatkan situasi dan membunuh serta mengambil kedua mata Shisui." Ucap Jiraiya, yang seketika mendapat perhatian dari Itachi untuk kembali menolehkan wajahnya yang kini tertuju kepada Jiraiya.

" Siapa orang itu? Ku harap kau tak mempermainkanku." Gumam Itachi, yang perlahan mengeluarkan KI yang cukup kuat. Namun bukannya merasa takut, sang Gamma Sannin perlahan berjalan dan mendudukan diri bersantai disalah satu sofa pada ruangan tersebut.

" Tenanglah, aku tahu perasaanmu. Orang tersebut mungkin adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yakni Orochimaru, karena menurut sepengetahuanku Orochimaru sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan mata dari clan Uchiha." Ucap Jiraiya.

" Orochimaru! " Gumam Itachi.

" Ya, Orochimaru. Namun itu masih dugaanku." Ucap Jiraiya. Sedangkan Itachi terlihat menggeram, sebelum akhirnya Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh orang yang berada pada ruangan tersebut.

" Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepada kalian? " Tanya Itachi secara tiba-tiba. Sandaime, Hiruzen seketika merasakan perasaan yang tak enak akan apa yang akan diminta oleh Itachi. Namun Hiruzen hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Yondaime, Minato membuka suaranya.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Minato.

" Berilah pernyataan bahwa aku adalah tersangka atas pembunuhan Shisui, dan jadikan aku missing-nin Konoha. Dengan begitu aku bisa masuk kedalam Akatsuki dan membunuh Orochimaru serta mengambil kembali kedua mata Shisui." Ucap Itachi, yang seketika membuat Sandaime, Hiruzen harus membelalakkan matanya dan merasakan firasatnya benar-benar terjadi. Sedangkan Minato seketika memberikan sebuah senyuman, karena dalam pikirannya hal yang diminta oleh Itachi dapat membantunya memata-matai Akatsuki.

" Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat setelah kau membunuh Orochimaru, kau harus tetap berada pada organisasi tersebut, dan menjadi mata-mata konoha. Apa kau mau melakukannya? " Ucap Minato dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya terdiam setelah mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh Minato, sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ia menerima syarat tersebut demi membalaskan dendamnya kepada Orochimaru.

" Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi selain kalian, aku ingin tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui rencana ini bahkan keluarga dan clan ku." Ucap Itachi datar. Dalam pikiran Itachi, Ia lebih memilih dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Shisui dan tak ingin adanya korban jiwa yang lebih banyak jika ayah serta anggota clannya membantu untuk membunuh Orochimaru dan melawan Akatsuki.

...

Sementara itu, Naruto Place.

Terlihat kini Kakashi serta team 7 tengah berjaga ditiap sisi jembatan mengelilingi Tazuna yang terlihat tengah bekerja membuat jembatan. Kakashi terlihat mendudukan diri lebih dekat dengan Tazuna, seakan Ia telah merasakan suatu bahaya yang kapan saja datang. Dan benar saja, seketika keadaan sekitar jembatan telah tertutup kabut tebal yang mulai menghalangi pandangan. Kakashi yang melihat tersebut bersegera mendekati Tazuna dan memerintahkan teamnya untuk bersiaga.

" SEMUA BERKUMPUL." Teriak Kakashi, dan seketika Menma, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari mendekati Tazuna dan membentuk pola Diamond.

" Pengecut." Gumam Kakashi, dan seketika terdengar tawa yang cukup menggelegar dari salah satu sudut jembatan.

" Hahaha, aku bisa mendengar gumamanmu Hatake Kakashi. Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian bersiaga saja, apa aku menakuti kalian." Perlahan kabut yang sebelumnya menutupi penglihatan mulai menghilang dan seketika membuat Kakashi harus membelalakan matanya melihat beberapa ninja kuat seperti Momochi Zabuza, Twin Brother serta ratusan bandit dan ditambah lagi seseorang yang ia tak kenal berdiri disamping Zabuza. Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang dan memakai sebuah topeng putih yang tipis, dengan lubang mata melengkung dan desain merah bergelombang di tempat mulut, serta simbol Kirigakure pada dahi.

" Bagaimana Kakashi sensei? " Tanya Menma.

" Tetap waspada, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya." Ucap Kakashi datar, dan terus memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok yang sebelumnya membuat kabut yakni Zabuza.

" Apa yang kalian inginkan? " Ucap Kakashi mencoba untuk bernegosiasi, walaupun Ia tahu bernegosiasi mungkin takkan membuahkan hasil. Namun Kakashi seketika menyipitkan matanya melihat seseorang berbadan gempal, berkaca mata hitam serta pada bagian ujung kumisnya berbentuk petir, perlahan berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Zabuza dan ninja lainnya.

" Serahkan Naruto dan Tazuna, dengan begitu kalian akan kubiarkan hidup." Ucap Pria berbadan gempal tersebut. Kakashi seketika tersentak akan permintaan dari pria yang Ia ketahui bernama Gatou, sebelumnya Kakashi memang telah menerima informasi dari Tazuna akan keadaan desa serta siapa Gatou sebenarnya. Akan tetapi yang membuat Kakashi tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin Gatou menginginkan Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau menginginkan Naruto? " Tanya Kakashi datar.

" Tiga tahun lalu Naruto telah membuat adikku harus dipenjara, bukankah kau juga telah membantu Naruto dalam persidangan tersebut, Hatake Kakashi? Apa kau tak ingat? " Mendengar penjelasan dari Gatou, Kakashi mencoba mengingat kembali masa dimana Ia berada didalam persidangan dan membantu Hiashi untuk membawakan sebuah box yang ternyata berisi seseorang dengan tubuh gempal, seketika Kakashi tersentak dan baru menyadari bahwa seseorang berbadan gempal yang ia bawa ternyata memang sangat mirip dengan Gatou.

" Mengapa kau diam saja Kakashi? Berikan Tazuna dan Naruto sekarang, atau memang seharusnya aku membunuh kalian semua." Ucap Gatou dengan cengiran yang nampak pada wajahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi seakan tengah berfikir, namun apa yang menjadi jawaban dari Kakashi seketika membuat teamnya harus membulatkan mata.

" Baiklah, Aku akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada kalian, dan sebagai gantinya biarkan Tazuna beserta Teamku yang tersisa untuk tetap hidup." Tawar Kakashi, yang seketika membuat Teamnya tersentak.

Terlihat Sakura, Sasuke dan Menma seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh senseinya, dalam pikiran mereka, apakah senseinya terlalu takut dengan musuh yang saat ini mereka hadapi, hingga bisa membuat keputusan yang terbilang cukup kejam. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Nii-san pertamanya tersebut, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan perlahan mulai menundukan diri. Naruto merasa kecewa dengan Nii-san pertamanya tersebut, kecewa dengan perubahan sikap Nii-sannya tersebut terhadapnya.

" Hahaha, sepertinya berbicara dengan mu tak ada gunanya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku menginginkan Tazuna dan Naruto. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kematian kalian." Ucap Gatou dengan nada yang cukup tinggi namun dihiasi dengan tawa pada awal dan akhir ucapannya. Gatou seketika memberikan aba-aba kepada Zabuza dan yang lainnya untuk menyerang.

" Haku." Ucap Zabuza, dan seketika sosok bertopeng yang berada disampingnya menganggukan kepala seakan mengerti apa yang diminta oleh Zabuza.

Pertarungan tak bisa dihindarkan, Zabuza berhadapan dengan Kakashi, Menma berhadapan dengan Twin Brother , dan Sasuke berhadapan dengan sosok bertopeng yang tak lain adalah Haku, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto terpaksa harus menghadapi ratusan bandit.

...

Konoha no Sato, Shisui Place.

Sinar mentari kini terlihat sudah mulai meninggi, menandakan hari sudah siang dikonoha. Terlihat para anggota clan Uchiha dan beberapa ketua clan lain serta para petinggi desa tengah berkumpul diarea pemakaman yang dimiliki oleh konoha, mereka terlihat mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang menandakan rasa hormat dan duka cita atas kepergian dari salah satu ninja kuat yang dimiliki Konoha yakni Uchiha Shisui.

Satu persatu orang yang berada di acara pemakaman dari Shisui memberikan seikat bunga, dan menaruhnya diatas kuburan atau nisan dimana Shisui beristirahat panjang dengan tenang.

Semua yang hadir dalam acara pemakaman tersebut terlihat sedih, tak terkecuali seseorang yang berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari pemakaman. Seseorang yang merupakan sahabat baik Shisui, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

" Aku berjanji akan membunuh Orochimaru, dan akan mengambil matamu kembali, Shisui." Gumam Itachi lirih, Mangekyou Sharingan yang telah aktif mengiringi perjalan Itachi untuk memulai rencananya untuk pergi meninggalkan desa demi membalaskan dendamnya.

...

Nami no Kuni, Naruto Place.

Terlihat kini team 7 sudah sangat terdesak, Kakashi terlihat harus menerima beberapa luka pada tubuhnya akibat pertempuran dengan Zabuza. Sedangkan Menma yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Twin Brother, mencoba untuk membantu Sasuke untuk melawan Haku, namun harus terjebak didalam kubah es bersama dengan Sasuke.

Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang harus merasa kelelahan yang teramat sangat karena harus melawan ratusan bandit.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu "** Gumam Zabuza, dan secara perlahan keadaan sekitar jembatan kembali ditutupi oleh kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan.

" Pengecut " Gumam Kakashi, ketika melihat Zabuza kembali mengeluarkan jurus kabutnya.

Sedangkan terlihat Sakura harus merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, dikarenakan kabut yang kembali mulai menghalangi pandangan. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Sakura seketika mendekatkan diri kepada sakura dan membawa Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan Tazuna.

" Tenanglah Sakura, kita harus tetap fokus." Ucap Naruto, memberikan semangat untuk sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri kembali.

" _KUSO! Ini akan semakin sulit untuk menghadapi bandit-bandit itu jika kabutnya semakin menebal."_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Naruto merasakan kedua kakinya telah basah akibat genangan air yang Ia tak ketahui asalnya.

Naruto tak menyadari sesuatu telah mendekatinya, hingga akhirnya Naruto membelalakan mata melihat sesuatu tersebut telah melompat dan seketika berada dihadapannya dan membungkukkan diri kepadanya. Seketika Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk meniliti lebih lanjut sesuatu tersebut, dapat Naruto lihat seekor serigala putih dengan corak api berwarna biru pada bagian punggung serigala tersebut. Seketika Naruto kembali menyiagakan diri dengan kunai yang setia berada di tangannya, karena Ia merasa serigala tersebut mungkin berbahaya. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat serigala tersebut hanya bisa terdiam terpaku dibalik punggung Naruto. Naruto yang tetap bersiaga seketika tersentak karena mendengar serigala dihadapannya tersebut dapat berbicara.

" Naruto-sama, maafkan hamba terlambat. Dan maafkan hamba karena telah mengejutkan Naruto-sama. " Ucap serigala tersebut dengan nada sopan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan tak percaya jika serigala dihadapannya bisa berbicara, terlebih memanggilnya dengan suffix –sama.

" Ap-apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit takut.

" Maafkan hamba telah membuat Naruto-sama bingung. Naruto-sama bisa memanggil saya Aoi, saya adalah peliharan Ryuu-sama. Dan saya kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Naruto-sama." Ucap serigala tersebut panjang dan lebar. Mendengar serigala dihadapannya, Naruto seketika kembali tenang dan seakan tengah berfikir.

" Ryuu? Siapa dia? Jika dugaanku benar, berarti sesuatu yang sejak awal mengikutiku dari konoha adalah kau. Apa aku benar? " Tanya Naruto.

" Benar Naruto-sama, sejak awal hamba yang mengikuti Naruto-sama. Dan untuk Ryuu-sama, nanti Naruto-sama juga akan mengetahuinya. Sekarang Naruto-sama terimalah gulungan dari Ryuu-sama." Ucap serigala dengan code name Aoi tersebut, sebelum akhirnya serigala tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari mulutnya. Naruto perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sakura, sedangkan Sakura tetap terlihat diam terpaku seakan shock dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Tak mau menunggu lama Naruto bersegera mengambil gulungan tersebut dan membukanya.

 **# SALAH SEORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI TELAH MATI DITANGAN NINJA KONOHA #**

Seketika Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan perlahan jari-jemari yang semula menggenggam gulungan informasi dari Ryuu tersebut mulai melemah dan seketika menjatuhkan gulungan tersebut. Otak cerdas yang dimiliki Naruto seakan telah membeku, namun Naruto tetap tak bisa mempercayai informasi itu begitu saja dan akan mencari kebenarannya.

" Apa informasi ini benar? " Tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari serigala dihadapannya tersebut.

" Jika begini aku harus kembali ke konoha secepatnya. Tapi, aku masih dalam pertarungan. KUSO! " Gumam Naruto, namun seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Aoi berada.

" Naruto-sama bisa kembali ke konoha sekarang, untuk masalah disini biar hamba dan Gin yang mengatasinya." Ucap serigala dengan code name Aoi tersebut.

" Gin? " Tanya Naruto. Dan seketika kembali muncul seekor serigala yang melompat tepat dihadapan Naruto, seekor serigala putih namun kali ini dengan corak api berwarna silver pada bagian punggung.

" Dia adalah Gin, salah satu peliharaan Ryuu-sama seperti hamba. Naruto-sama bisa kembali ke konoha saat ini juga." Ucap Aoi. Sedangkan Naruto sudah tak bisa berfikir panjang lagi, dalam pikirannya Ia harus kembali ke konoha seepatnya.

" Baiklah, Aoi. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga teamku dan kalau kau sanggup, lumpuhkan mereka." Ucap Naruto.

" Dengan senang hati, Naruto-sama." Ucap Aoi dan juga mendapat anggukan dari serigala dengan code Gin.

Akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jembatan dan berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk kembali ke konoha. Namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto berlari, Naruto telah mendengar suara-suara memilukan dari arah belakangnya. Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dapat Naruto lihat, Aoi tengah mengendalikan air berskala besar bersamaan dengan Gin yang ikut serta untuk mengeluarkan petir dan dialirkan bersama air yang dikeluarkan oleh Aoi. Suatu kombinasi yang menurut Naruto cukup bagus, karena menyebabkan beberapa bandit harus merasakan basah serta tersengat listrik dengan skala besar.

Naruto yang melihat Aoi dan Gin yang cukup mampu melumpuhkan bandit-bandit tersebut, tak mau menunggu lama dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju konoha.

Sedangkan pertarungan team Kakashi masih terus berlanjut, terlihat Kakashi sedikit kewalahan karena kabut yang dikeluarkan oleh Zabuza. Aoi dan Gin yang sudah selesai dengan para bandit, seketika mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah musuh berikutnya yakni sang pembuat kabut, Zabuza. Tak mau menunggu lama Aoi dan Gin langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan seketika sudah berada dibelakang Zabuza dan menggigit atau mengunci kedua bahu Zabuza guna menghentikan pergerakan dari Zabuza.

" Sial, lepaskan. Arrgghh..." Ucapan dari Zabuza diakhiri dengan teriakan karena Zabuza merasakan tubuhnya telah basah dan telah tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang cukup tinggi. Setelah teriakan dari Zabuza perlahan kabut yang menyelubungi jembatan mulai memudar dan menghilang, Kakashi yang mulai sadar akan kabut yang mulai menghilang seketika memfokuskan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah Zabuza. Namun Kakashi merasa heran kenapa Zabuza hanya berdiri terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi membelalakkan matanya karena melihat Zabuza secara tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mendapati dua ekor serigala dengan chakra yang cukup besar berada dibelakang Zabuza.

" Serigala? Bagaimana bisa? Lebih baik aku mendekatinya." Gumam Kakashi, namun baru beberapa langkah Kakashi mencoba mendekati kedua serigala dihadapannya, kedua serigala tersebut telah melompat dan menghilang. Akan tetapi Kakashi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk melihat keadaan Zabuza, _" Tubuhnya hangus, seperti terkena aliran listrik yang sangat besar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa pemiliki serigala-seriigala tadi? "_ Pikir Kakashi ketika memeriksa keadaan jasad Zabuza.

...

Naruto Place,

Terlihat Naruto terus berlari tanpa henti untuk kembali ke konoha, pikirannya selalu terngiang-ngiang akan informasi yang diberikan oleh seseorang bernama Ryuu. Naruto terus berfikir, jika benar informasi tersebut siapa kemungkinan sosok yang menurut Naruto menjadi korban.

" _Seseorang yang kau sayangi telah mati ditangan ninja konoha, tapi siapa? Sandaime Jiji, ah, tidak mungkin. Jiji selalu dijaga anbu konoha. Sedangkan Shisui Nii-san adalah orang yang kuat, tidak mungkin Shisui Nii-san. Jadi, ah sial, mungkinkah? Tidak, Hinata."_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya semakin mempercepat larinya karena apa yang dipikirkannya selalu berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

Naruto yang terus berlari tak menyadari bahwa Aoi dan Gin telah menyusulnya. " Uuwaahhh..." Teriak Naruto ketika merasakan tubuhnya telah terangkat. Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati bahwa dirinya kini telah menunggangi serigala dengan code name Aoi. Naruto kembali dibuat kaget karena Ia mendapati bukan hanya Aoi dan Gin saja yang bersamanya, namun Naruto mendapati terdapat tiga ekor serigala lagi yang ikut berlari mengimbangi Aoi dan Gin.

" Aoi, mereka? " Tanya Naruto, sambil terus menjaga keseimbangan diatas tubuh Aoi.

" Kami berlima adalah peliharaan Ryuu-sama. Setiap warna pada punggung kami menunjukan kekuatan kami masing-masing, pada punggung hamba berwarna Biru, menandakan hamba pengguna air. Sedangkan Gin berwarna silver yang berarti Gin adalah pengguna petir. Dan yang lainnya adalah Shiro, angin. Chairo, tanah. Akai, api." Jelas Aoi kepada naruto.

" Sugoi." Ucap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya semakin memperkuat pegangannya kepada Aoi.

" Berpegangan Naruto-sama, hamba akan mempercepat lari hamba agar bisa sampai konoha dalam beberapa jam." Ucap Aoi, dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. _" Tunggu aku Hinata-chan, semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak benar."_ Pikir Naruto.

Time Skip,

Waktu terlihat sudah semakin sore, dan gerbang konoha semakin terlihat membuat Naruto yang masih menunggangi Aoi sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bersegera memastikan kebenaran informasi yang ia dapat. Tak berselang lama akhirnya mereka telah sampai di gerbang konoha, Naruto seketika melompat dari punggung Aoi dan langsung berlari menuju kediaman Hyuga. Sedangkan para serigala seketika melompat pergi karena tugas mereka sudah selesai.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya Naruto telah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuga, dan tak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menggerakkan tangannya mengetuk pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuga tersebut. Selang beberapa lama akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan salah seorang penjaga gerbang yakni Kou.

" Maaf paman, apa Hinata ada? " Tanya Naruto.

" Oh, Naruto. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan." Ucap Kou, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Kou, seketika menghela nafasnya karena berarti apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Hinata tidak benar. Setelah beberapa lama Hinata akhirnya keluar dari kediamannya dan menghampiri Naruto.

" Na-Naru eh..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto seketika memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hinata hanya bisa mematung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, mulutnya sudah tak bisa lagi berucap sedangkan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

" Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kurasa informasi yang kudapat salah. " Ucap Naruto yang masih setia memeluk Hinata. Namun perlahan Naruto mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, sedangkan Hinata yang merasakan Naruto sudah mulai melepaskan pelukannya mulai mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sebelumnya berdetak kencang.

" Na-Naruto-kun? " Ucap hinata.

" hhmm? "

" Ak-aku turut berduka cita." Ucap hinata.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ak-Aku turut berduka atas kematian Nii-san Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata pelan.

" Kematian? Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? Jangan bercanda." Naruto sudah mulai merasakan perasaan yang tak enak akan ucapan dari Hinata.

" Ak-Aku turut berduka atas kematian Shisui Nii-san." Ucap Hinata, seketika Naruto mematung mendengar ucapan dari hinata, dan mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto kembali mengingat informasi yang ia dapat sewaktu Ia berada di nami no kuni, dan seketika berlari meninggalkan Hinata menuju Gedung Hokage untuk meminta penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditinggal Naruto, ingin mengejar Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto akan tetapi Naruto sudah berlari cukup jauh.

...

Hokage Room,

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang didobrak paksa dan menampakkan sesosok bersurai kuning yang terlihat tengah tersengal-sengal sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya.

" Naruto? " Gumam Yondaime Hokage, Minato.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Shisui? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

" Naruto, bukankah kau sedang dalam misi? Lalu kemana yang lainnya? " Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan dari hokage dihadapannya.

" Akh, Aku meniggalkan misi. Lalu cepatlah apa yang terjadi dengan Shisui Nii-san? " Tanya Naruto kembali.

" KAU! Seenaknya saja kau pergi dari misi, kau harus menerima hukumannya nanti. Dan mengenai Shisui, Ia telah mati. Dia tewas karena telah bertarung dengan Uchiha Itachi, kau bisa melihat nisannya di pemakaman konoha." Ucap Minato. Seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari Minato, dan dalam sekejap Naruto berlari kembali meninggalkan Minato. Sedangkan Minato hanya menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Naruto telah pergi dan kembali merapikan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya untuk bersegera pulang. Namun dalam pikiran Minato, Ia akan memberikan hukuman berat untuk Naruto setelah teamnya kembali.

Naruto terlihat terus berlari tanpa henti, langkahnya kini hanya tertuju kepada pemakaman Konoha. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai didepan pemakaman, wajahnya Ia edarkan untuk mencari batu nisan yang bertuliskan Shisui. Dan seketika Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan terduduk karena telah melihat batu nisan Shisui telah berada dihadapannya, perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh katana yang menancap di tengah kuburan Nii-sannya tersebut.

" Aku kembali, Hehehe... Misiku berhasil Nii-san. Apa Nii-san senang? " Ucap Naruto terseyum dan dengan cengiran yang terpampang pada wajahnya, namun cengiran yang Naruto berikan berlawanan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir diantara kedua pipinya.

" Hehehe... Aku tahu Nii-san senang. Oia... sesuai janji Nii-san, berarti sekarang katana Nii-san menjadi milikku. Hehehe... " Ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang menghiasi perkataannya.

" Aku sangat senang, akhirnya aku mempunyai katana Nii-san. Sampai-sampai air mataku keluar seperti ini, hehehe... Tapi kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti juga ya... hehehe... " Naruto sesekali mengusap kedua matanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Nii-sannya takkan mungkin menjawab perkataannya.

...

Sementara itu, Nami no Kuni.

Kakashi dan teamnya terlihat telah menyelesaikan pertempuran, Zabuza telah tewas akibat serangan dari dua ekor serigala yang cukup misterius, sedangkan Haku juga telah tewas karena mendapat luka yang cukup dalam akibat raikiri dari Kakashi yang datang membantu Menma dan Sasuke. Mereka kini telah mendudukan diri dan bersantai di kediaman Tazuna.

" Sakura? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Bisa kau jelaskan yang terjadi? " Tanya Kakashi yang telah mendudukkan diri disalah satu sofa di kediaman Tazuna.

" Yang aku ingat, Naruto berbicara dengan seekor serigala dan akhirnya Naruto pergi setelah membaca gulungan yang sekarang ada di tangan sensei." Ucap Sakura.

" Jadi begitu." Ucap kakashi, _"Berarti saat ini Naruto telah kembali kekonoha."_ Pikir Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teamnya.

" Semuanya, sekarang kalian bersitirahatlah. Besok kita akan kembali ke konoha. " Ucap Kakashi dan mendapat anggukan dari teamnya.

...

Naruto Place,

Terlihat Naruto masih terduduk didepan nisan dari Shisui, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat katana milik Nii-sannya tersebut. Wajahnya masih setia menunduk dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, pandangannya kosong seakan tak ada lagi semangat hidup. Namun tak berselang lama, sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

" Sepertinya teman-temanku menyukaimu Naruto." Ucap sosok berjubah hitam dan menggunakan topeng dengan corak lingkaran berwarna biru, Naruto seketika mengangkat wajahnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh lima ekor serigala yang dimana dua diantaranya telah membantu Naruto saat di Nami no kuni.

" Aoi?, Gin? Berarti kau adalah Ryuu, majikan mereka. Apa aku benar? " Ucap Naruto, yang perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya dan membalikan badannya menghadap sosok yang Ia pikir adalah Ryuu.

" Ya, kau benar. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryuu, tapi aku bukan majikan mereka, mereka adalah teman-temanku." Jawab sosok berjubah tersebut, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ryuu.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	7. Breath

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975.**

 **Maaf jika ada dari para reviewer senpai yang tidak termasuk namanya ya….**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 7 :**

Breath

 _Last Time,_

 _Terlihat Naruto masih terduduk didepan nisan dari Shisui, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat katana milik Nii-sannya tersebut. Wajahnya masih setia menunduk dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, pandangannya kosong seakan tak ada lagi semangat hidup. Namun tak berselang lama, sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya._

" _Sepertinya teman-temanku menyukaimu Naruto." Ucap sosok berjubah hitam dan menggunakan topeng dengan corak lingkaran berwarna biru, Naruto seketika mengangkat wajahnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh lima ekor serigala yang dimana dua diantaranya telah membantu Naruto saat di Nami no kuni._

" _Aoi?, Gin? Berarti kau adalah Ryuu, majikan mereka. Apa aku benar? " Ucap Naruto, yang perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya dan membalikan badannya menghadap sosok yang Ia pikir adalah Ryuu._

" _Ya, kau benar. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryuu, tapi aku bukan majikan mereka, mereka adalah teman-temanku." Jawab sosok berjubah tersebut, sosok yang tak lain adalah Ryuu._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :** **Breath**

...

Hari sudah menunjukan malam, setitik demi setitik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, memberikan alasan bagi para penduduk untuk berteduh atau masuk ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, tak memberikan peringatan bagi kedua sosok yang saat ini tengah berada di area pemakaman dan saling berhadapan. Suara lolongan serigala seakan menjadi pengiring bagi kedua sosok yang saat ini terlihat serius.

" Jadi begitu, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak karena teman-teman mu telah membantu ku sebelumnya." Ucap Naruto dengan membungkukkan diri, menyembunyikan air mata yang masih mengalir diwajahnya karena kematian Shisui.

" Shinobi bukan dilihat dari cara hidupnya, tetapi bagaimana ia mati dan kehidupan Shinobi dinilai bukan dari bagaimana menjalaninya, tetapi dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. " Sebuah pernyataan yang dapat membuat Naruto seketika menegakkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Ryuu.

" Apa maksud mu? "

" Apa kau sadar? Aku rasa kematian Shisui pasti memiliki maksud tertentu. Entah apapun itu... " Ucap Ryuu datar menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto seketika tersentak akan ucapan dari Ryuu, _" Jika benar yang dimaksud oleh Ryuu-san, tapi alasan apa yang membuat Nii-san harus terbunuh? Apa yang Nii-san lakukan hingga harus seperti ini? Lalu siapa yang membunuh Nii-san? Dan apa tujuan dari orang tersebut membunuh Nii-san? "_ Pikiran-pikiran tersebut masih terus berputar di otak Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali tersadar untuk mendengar apa yang Ryuu kembali ucapan.

" Apa kau percaya takdir Naruto? "

" Eh… Entahlah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

" Ingatlah, takdir setiap manusia memang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir, tetapi dengan kerja keras kita dapat mengalahkan takdir. Termasuk kematian Shisui." Naruto hanya semakin menundukan wajahnya mendengar penuturan dari Ryuu, Naruto terus meresapi setiap perkataan yang di utarakan oleh Ryuu.

" Kau benar Ryuu-san, ini semua karena aku masih lemah. Sehingga Nii-san harus pergi secepat ini."

" Naruto! " Seketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya mendengar teriakan dari Ryuu, dan dalam sekejap Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh Ryuu.

" Peluit... " Gumam Naruto sambil melihat peluit yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

" Aku tahu kau masih sangat lemah Naruto, maka dari itu berusahalah. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi kuat, dan mengubah takdirmu sendiri. " Ucap Ryuu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah batu nisan sang kakak. _" Apa yang Ryuu-san ucapkan benar, aku harus kuat. Karena aku tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi kembali kepada orang-orang yang ku sayang. Tapi apa maksud Ryuu-san memberikan peluit ini? "_ Pikir Naruto sebelum akhirnya membalikan wajahnya kembali menghadap Ryuu, untuk menanyakan perihal peluit yang Ryuu berikan. Namun pertanyaan akan peluit tersebut harus Ia urungkan karena Ryuu sudah tidak berada ditempatnya atau menghilang seketika.

" Terima kasih Ryuu-san. " Gumam Naruto dengan senyuman yang nampak pada wajahnya.

* * *

 **Dua hari kemudian, Hokage Room.**

Terlihat Team7 tengah berdiri berbaris menghadap sang hokage yang tak lain adalah Minato. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat terlihat wajah yang menunjukan keseriusan dari Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto, namun tidak bagi Menma yang terlihat santai-santai saja dan beberapa kali menguap karena hari menunjukan masih pagi baginya.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Baiklah Kakashi, aku ingin team 7 ikut dalam ujian Chunnin yang akan dimulai minggu depan. Terkecuali…" Jeda Minato " …Naruto, Ia tak bisa mengikuti ujian tersebut karena itu adalah hukumannya karena telah meninggalkan misi." Ucap Minato datar, membuat team 7 termasuk Kakashi tersentak.

" Tapi, Hokage-sa..." Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minato sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

" Laksanakan saja tugas mu seperti biasa, dan untuk Naruto, itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya." Ucap Minato dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

" Baik Hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi, dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang terlihat hanya bisa menundukan diri. Kakashi kembali mengingat mengapa Ia bisa seperti ini kepada adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi yakni Naruto.

 _Flashback On,_

" Kakashi, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Minato dan perlahan memberikan kode kepada para anbu yang menjaga agar pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi.

" Mulai dari misi mu ke Nami no Kuni sampai seterusnya, aku memintamu menjaga dan mengajari Menma dan menjaga Sasuke sesuai permintaan Uchiha Fugaku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ingin kau berhenti memperhatikan Naruto dan hanya memperhatikan Menma dan Sasuke. Apa kau paham? " Ucap Minato datar.

" Hai Hokage-sama, Tapi..."

" Tak ada tapi-tapian, ini adalah misi rahasiamu." Ucap Minato dengan nada yang sedikit membentak, sedangkan Kakashi terpaksa hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan sang Hokage.

 _Flashback Off,_

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang Hokage, Naruto sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keputusan dari sang Hokage tersebut, akan tetapi dalam hatinya Ia berteriak, seakan dirinya benar-benar ingin mencabik atau menghabisi sosok pemimpin Konoha tersebut. Terlebih lagi, Menma terus menerus tertawa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan ayahnya.

Ia tahu pembunuh Shisui Nii-sannya sudah menjadi missing-nin konoha, tapi tetap saja karena kelalaian dari sang hokage yang menyebabkan Nii-sannya terbunuh. Namun untuk saat ini, Ia tahu kalau dirinya masih lemah, dan suatu saat dia sendiri yang akan pergi dari desa terkutuk itu. Dan seluruhnya suatu saat akan merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Serta merubah takdirnya sendiri, seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Ryuu.

* * *

 **Hutan Kematian.**

Malam yang cerah namun tak secerah Naruto yang kini tengah menyendiri setelah berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat, sambil sesekali memainkan katana milik sang kakak yakni Shisui.

Naruto kini telah mengenakan kaus polos berwarna hitam serta celana hitam panjang standard ninja serta sepatu ninja berwarna hitam, pakaian yang Ia kenakan seakan menghiasi wajahnya yang hanya menunjukan kehampaan. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena seketika Naruto harus merasakan sakit pada pundaknya.

" Kuso... Siapa yang melakukan ini...? " Gumam Naruto. Sambil mencoba mencabut sebuah Shuriken dari pundaknya.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya muncul 5 sosok yang Naruto ketahui adalah 4 Anbu Né beserta sang pemimpin yakni Danzo. Naruto yang telah berhasil mengontrol rasa sakit yang Ia alami, perlahan mulai berdiri tegak menghadap para Anbu Né tersebut.

" Apa mau kalian, HAH ?! " Seru Naruto.

" Itu adalah peringatan untuk mu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Jika tidak, bukan hanya shuriken yang menancap pada pundak mu. Atau dengan kata lain kau akan mati." Ucap Danzo datar.

" Heh? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dari anak lemah seperti ku? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku ingin kau mengambil gulungan Hiraishin milik Minato di kediamanmu. " Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari Danzo.

" Apa kau sudah gila?! Lagipula apa untungnya buat ku ? " Ucap Naruto.

" Jika kau berhasil melakukannya, aku akan membiarkan mu hidup." Ucap Danzo.

" Kau kira aku bisa mempercayaimu. Jangan harap aku akan menurutimu lagi seperti dulu." Ucap Naruto datar.

" Jawaban yang salah, nak." Gumam Danzo. Dan seketika memberikan kode kepada para anbu yang berada di belakangnya. Naruto yang melihat beberapa anbu mulai bergerak seketika menyiagakan dirinya.

" KUSO! " Teriak Naruto, ketika melihat jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu anbu tersebut.

" **Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu."** Jurus pemotong angin seketika melesat untuk memotong tubuh Naruto. Namun dengan sigap Naruto dapat sedikit menghindari jurus pemotong tersebut, akan tetapi bagian perut sebelah kanan Naruto telah sedikit terkoyak, sehingga menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dengan leluasa pada lukanya tersebut.

" KUSO! Kenapa disaat seperti ini! " Gumam Naruto sambil menekan luka pada perutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya bisa terus mencoba menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."** Gumam salah satu anbu. Naruto yang melihat sebuah bola api raksasa menuju kearahnya, seketika menyeringai karena telah menemukan suatu rencana.

Setelah api mulai padam, para anbu mulai mencari sisa jasad tubuh Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa korbannya tersebut benar-benar telah mati. Namun setelah beberapa anbu tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya, mereka tak menemukan tubuh Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk berpencar mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Sedangkan saat ini Naruto tengah bersembunyi pada rawa yang ada di genangan air dan membentuk danau kecil, atau lebih tepatnya naruto menyelam pada pinggiran danau tersebut, dengan bambu kecil sebagai alat bantu untuk bernafas di dalam air.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto melihat salah satu anbu yang mendekatinya. Naruto memanfaatkan kelemahannya yang tak memiliki chakra untuk memulai aksinya, seketika Naruto keluar dari air dan melilitkan tali kawat keleher sang anbu.

" Aaarrgh…" Teriak sang anbu karena Naruto telah melilitkan tali kawat tersebut keleher sang anbu dan menarik anbu tersebut kedalam air serta menusukan katananya ke dada sang anbu.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari sambil memegang perut serta menahan bekas luka bakar yang Ia terima. Dengan kelemahannya tersebut, Naruto sudah seperti Zabuza dengan Silent Killingnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Naruto akhirnya sampai pada persembunyian berikutnya yakni sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar, Naruto kini memanjat dan berada diatas dahan pohon tersebut, bersembunyi untuk memulai rencana silent killingnya kepada para anbu nee ataupun Danzo.

Naruto selalu berharap dapat menemui Danzo dan membunuhnya, namun baru kali ini Ia mendapat kesempatan tersebut. dan benar saja, baru beberapa saat Naruto bersembunyi, Danzo dengan sangat santai berjalan dibawah pohon dimana Naruto berada.

" _Beruntungnya aku, setidaknya walaupun harus mati. Aku dapat membunuhnya."_ Pikir Naruto, sambil melilitkan tali kawat pada salah satu dahan pohon, dan dengan sekali hentakan pada kakinya, Naruto melompat dan mengayunkan dirinya menuju arah Danzo yang kini telah membelakanginya.

" Ughh…" Naruto menyeringai mendengar nada atau suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Danzo, karena dapat dilihat pada bagian dada Danzo telah tertusuk katana milik Naruto. Naruto yang merasa telah membunuh Danzo, perlahan mulai mencabut katananya. Namun belum sempat Naruto menarik katananya, Ia merasakan sebuah hantaman pada bagian kanan perutnya yang terluka, hingga menyebabkan dirinya harus terpental dan menghantam pohon besar yang berada beberapa meter dari sampingnya.

" Tak ku sangka, aku harus menggunakan Izanagi untuk melawanmu nak." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Danzo, Danzo menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melihat salah satu dari mata Sharingan yang Ia miliki telah tertutup.

Danzo menggeram karena hanya karena melawan anak kecil didepannya Ia harus menggunakan Izanagi, Izanagi adalah sebuah jutsu untuk mengubah ilusi menjadi kenyataan, begitu pula sebaliknya, yang dalam arti lainnya dapat memanipulasi kematian, dengan perlahan Danzo mengambil katana yang sebelumnya telah menusuknya.

Sedangkan Naruto mencoba membuka mata dan mencoba mendirikan tubuhnya, setelah mendapatkan sebuah hantaman pada bagian perutnya yang terluka. Dapat Ia lihat Danzo perlahan menghampirinya dengan sebuah katana pada tangan kanan, yang Ia ketahui katana tersebut merupakan miliknya.

Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya, luka-luka yang Ia terima cukup parah. Ia hanya bisa merelakan lehernya dicekik dan tubuhnya terangkat oleh tangan kiri Danzo, namun Naruto lagi-lagi sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah karena kekurangan darah serta luka bakar yang Ia terima disekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Danzo mengarahkan Katana di tangan kanannya ke arah dada Naruto, dan dengan sangat perlahan Danzo mulai menusukan katana tersebut dan merobek kulit dada Naruto secara perlahan.

" Aaarrrrgghhh…." Teriak Naruto karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, karena setengah dari panjang katana tersebut mulai masuk kedalam dadanya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Danzo mengerahkan tenaga pada tangan kanannya untuk menancapkan katana tersebut, hingga akhirnya menembus dada Naruto dan menusuk batang pohon yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

" Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhh…." Teriakan Naruto menggema disekitar area hutan kematian, Naruto sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit. Namun baginya, dengan begini mungkin Ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Shisui Nii-sannya, walaupun menurutnya ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasakan kematian.

" _Mungkin ini akhir bagiku, aku memang lemah. Hehehe… maaf Hinata-chan aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf Sandaime-Jiji karena tak bisa membahagiakanmu, dan terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini. Shisui Nii-san, tunggu aku. Aku senang kita mungkin bisa bersama lagi. Hehehe…"_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah melihat Naruto sudah pasti mati, Danzo membalikan badannya menghadap 3 orang anbu yang tersisa yang kini telah menghampirinya. Dengan memberikan kode, akhirnya Danzo dan para anbu nee tersebut menghilang dengan shunshinnya masing-masing.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya,**

 **Hokage Office,**

Terlihat sang Hokage sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas seperti biasanya, namun yang membedakan kini sang Hokage telah di temani sang istri yang kini berada disampingnya.

" Ne~… Hokage-sama, ini sarapan paginya. Kau memang selalu bersemangat bekerja, hingga sarapan pagimu pun kau tinggalkan. Huft…" Ucap Kushina, yang tak lain adalah istri sang hokage.

" Kushi-hime, sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal dengan suami mu ini." Ucap Minato, sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Kushina.

Kemesraan antara sang hokage dan istrinya pun harus berakhir karena 2 orang anbu datang dan berlutut dihadapan sang hokage tersebut. Minato yang melihat sepertinya ada hal yang serius yang akan disampaikan sang anbu, akhirnya menatap anbu tersebut.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Minato.

" Kami menemukan jasad seseorang di daerah hutan kematian." Ucap Sang anbu.

" Jasad seseorang? Siapa? " Tanya Minato.

" Uzumaki Naruto."

Kushina yang mendengar hal tersebut seketika merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya, berbanding terbalik dengan sang hokage yang menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

" Naruto." Gumam Kushina, tanpa disadari air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, Ia mulai tersadar jika dirinya masih memiliki seorang anak lagi selain Menma, Ia mulai tersadar jika selama ini Ia selalu hanya memperhatikan Menma bahkan telah melupakan Naruto.

" Naruto." Gumam Kushina lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Kushina sudah tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, pandangannya terlihat mulai memutih. Hingga akhirnya Kushina tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dalam pelukan sang Hokage yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

" Baiklah, cepat panggil Sandaime Hiruzen dan segera temui aku di tempat jasad Naruto berada. Dan untuk mu Tiger, segara antar aku ke tempat jasad tersebut ditemukan." Ucap Minato datar. Setelah memberikan perintah, salah satu anbu mulai pergi dan meninggalkan anbu Tiger, karena anbu Tiger akan menunjukan arah bagi sang hokage menuju hutan kematian.

Minato kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang istri yang kini berada di pelukkannya, dan membawa kushina menuju rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama anbu tiger.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

Terlihat Saturobi Hiruzen sedang berdiri disamping lapangan tempat pelatihan, menonton para rookie 12 yang sedang berlatih bersama para jounin pembimbingnya, terkecuali Naruto. Memang setiap seminggu sekali Sandaime meminta agar latihan para rookie 12 selalu bersama, guna menjaga kekompakan jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Namun kali ini berbeda karena Naruto tak menampak dirinya, hal ini membuat tanda tanya besar bagi sandaime akan ketidak hadiran Naruto, cucu yang paling Ia sayangi.

" Maaf Sandaime-sama." Ucap Anbu Hawk sambil berlutut disamping Hiruzen. Seketika Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang anbu.

" Ada apa Hawk? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Anda diminta menemui Yondaime-sama, saya akan mengantarkan anda. Karena Yondaime-sama saat ini berada di daerah hutan kematian." Jawab sang anbu.

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Hawk? " Tanya Hiruzen, sedangkan Kakashi yang berada di samping Sandaime, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang anbu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

" Kami menemukan jasad seseorang." Hiruzen seketika merasakan perasaan yang tak enak.

" Jasad siapa? Hingga Yondaime, Minato dan aku harus kesana, Hawk." Tanya Hiruzen.

" Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiruzen sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang anbu. Lagi-lagi perasaannya selalu memberikan kebenaran yang menyakitkan baginya. Pertama kehilangan Shisui dan harus ditinggal Itachi. Dan sekarang, apa mungkin Ia harus kembali kehilangan seseorang yang Ia anggap cucu sendiri juga?

Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar hal tersebut seketika menjatuhkan buku kesayangannya dan dalam sekejap berada di depan sang anbu sambil mencekiknya.

" KAU! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA! KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA! " Teriak Kakashi dengan nada yang sangat marah. Hilang sudah Kakashi yang bersifat tenang dalam segala hal, kini Kakashi nampak menunjukan sisi lainnya. Sedangkan para Jounin pembimbing serta rookie 12 yang sedang berlatih saat itu juga menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

" Maaf Hatake-san, kami memang menemukan jasad Uzumaki Naruto. Dan saya hanya diminta mengantar Sandaime-sama untuk menemui Yondaime-sama." Ucap sang anbu pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di area tempat latihan.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat latihan tersebut, seketika tersentak mendengar perkataan dari sang anbu. Terutama bagi seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya.

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **Hutan Kematian**

Terlihat beberapa anbu, jounin, genin, serta Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage tengah membentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dari tatapan semua orang yang berada disana menunjukan raut wajah yang cukup sedih, namun berbanding terbalik dengan 2 orang yang diantara mereka, yakni Yondaime Hokage, Minato dan anaknya Menma.

Seketika semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berlari mencoba menghampiri jasad yang diketahui bernama Naruto. Namun seketika gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata tersebut menghentikan larinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang tengah menghalanginya.

" Hinata-chan, biar mereka yang mengurusnya. " Ucap seseorang yang menghalangi Hinata, yang tak lain adalah Kurenai, yang kini tengah memeluk Hinata.

" Tap…Tapi…Hiks…aku hanya ingin…Hiks… memastikan jika itu memang Naruto-kun..Hiks…, Sensei…." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menangis dalam pelukan sang sensei.

" Aku tahu, kau bisa melihatnya saja. Saat ini Sandaime-sama sedang memeriksanya." Ucap Kurenai sambil mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus kepala serta punggung Hinata.

Hinata yang mulai tenang mencoba melepas pelukan dari Kurenai dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sandaime, yang kini berada di hadapan jasad Naruto.

Kini Hiruzen tengah berdiri di depan jasad yang ia ketahui merupakan cucu kesayangannya. Dapat Sandaime lihat, Naruto mendapatkan luka-luka yang cukup parah pada seluruh tubuhnya serta yang lebih membuat Hiruzen menggeram marah adalah sebuah tusukan sebuah katana pada dada Naruto hingga menembus pada batang pohon, hingga menyebabkan tubuh atau jasad Naruto menggantung pada batang pohon tersebut dengan katana yang menancap pada dada Naruto sebagai penopangnya.

" Maafkan Jiji, Naruto. Maafkan Jiji, yang tak becus menjagamu cucuku. " Ucap Sandaime sambil mencoba menahan emosinya. Namun tetap saja, air mata yang coba ditahan oleh Hiruzen akhirnya tetap jatuh juga.

Perlahan Hiruzen menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam katana yang menusuk dada Naruto, dengan sekali tarikan katana tersebut telah tercabut. Jasad Naruto yang akan terjatuh, dengan segera Hiruzen topang dengan tangan kirinya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya secara perlahan guna merebahkan tubuh atau jasad Naruto ke tanah.

" Sandaime-sama, lebih baik kita segera memakamkannya." Ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Minato dengan nada bicara datar. Seketika Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Minato, ingin rasanya Hiruzen memberikan pelajaran terhadap Minato. Namun kali ini Ia hanya terfokus kepada Naruto, dan memang benar Naruto harus segera dimakamkan karena sepertinya Naruto telah meninggal sejak semalam.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto dibawa menggunakan tandu oleh beberapa anbu, sedangkan Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut seketika kembali berlari dan tak menunggu lama akhirnya telah berada disamping jasad Naruto.

" Ini… Tidak mungkin. Na…Naruto-kun " Gumam Hinata, sambil mengelus pipi dari jasad Naruto.

Hatinya begitu sakit melihat sosok yang sangat berharga baginya, tubuhnya bergetar, Ia ingin terus mengelus guratan-guratan yang berada pada pipi sang penyelamatnya dulu. Namun apa daya, tangannya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seakan melemah, hingga akhirnya Ia harus merasakan bahwa dunianya sudah menggelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Hari menunjukan sore di konoha, terlihat dua orang wanita tengah berjalan dengan santai setelah beberapa saat lalu memasuki gerbang desa konoha. Kedua orang wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade dan sang asisten yakni Shizune.

" Kotetsu-san, kenapa berjaga sendiri? " Tanya Tsunade, ketika telah berada di depan pos penjaga.

" Tsunade-sama, saya jaga bergantian dengan Izumo. Karena Izumo sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Bagaimana apakah tanaman obat yang anda cari sudah didapatkan? " Jawab Kotetsu.

" Iya kami sudah mendapatkannya dari perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Eh… Pemakan? Siapa yang meninggal? " Bukannya Tsunade yang menjawab, Shizune sudah lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Kotetsu.

" Itu… Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade tersentak mendengar Ucapan dari Kotetsu. Seketika Tsunade berlari meninggalkan Kotetsu dan Shizune. Shizune yang di tinggal oleh Tsunade seketika berlari mengejar Tsunade, sedangkan Kotetsu masih berfikir, apa Ia salah berbicara hingga Tsunade seperti itu. Kotetsu tak mengetahui bahwa Tsunade menyayangi Naruto, sehingga Kotetsu dengan mudahnya memberitahukan hal yang membuat Tsunade seperti itu.

* * *

 **Skip Time,**

 **Pemakaman Konoha**

Terlihat para penduduk desa serta para ninja Konoha mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam, tengah berbaris untuk melihat acara pemakan. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, beberapa orang yang terlihat pro terhadap Naruto tengah menundukkan diri dan terlihat bersedih. Berbanding terbalik dengan para penduduk serta jounin yang membenci Naruto, terlebih sang Hokage yakni Minato serta anaknya Menma, yang terlihat biasa saja, namun dalam hati mereka merasa senang dengan kepergian Naruto sang anak yang menurut mereka, membuat desa serta keluarga sang hokage mendapatkan kesialan.

" NARUTO! " Teriak seseorang, seketika semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang berteriak tersebut.

" Tsunade-hime." Ucap Sandaime, Hiruzen. Sedangkan Tsunade seakan tak memperhatikan ucapan dari Hiruzen, Ia langsung berlari menghampiri peti mati, yang Ia ketahui adalah peti mati Naruto.

" Mengapa secepat ini? " Ucap Tsunade yang kini telah berada disamping jasad Naruto dan membelai surai Naruto.

Namun seketika Tsunade tersentak, karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada jasad Naruto. Dengan perlahan Tsunade mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya untuk bisa keluar dari peti mati, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto berada dalam gendongan Tsunade.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Tsunade-san? " Tanya Minato yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Tsunade berdiri.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang di terima oleh Minato, Tsunade dengan seketika langsung menendang dan menghancurkan peti mati yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menaruh jasad Naruto. Dan perlahan berjalan ke arah tandu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu menaruh jasad Naruto di tandu tersebut.

" Apa kau yang menyuruh agar Naruto dimakamkan? " Tanya Tsunade, yang kini telah membalikkan badannya menghadap Minato

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Minato.

" Jawab aku, apa kau yang menyuruh agar Naruto dimakamkan? " Tanya lagi Tsunade kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

" Ya, Aku…" Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tsunade sudah lebih dulu memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras pada wajah sang Hokage tersebut, hingga menyebabkan sang Hokage keempat harus terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Hal yang dilakukan Tsunade tentunya menjadi tanda tanya yang cukup besar bagi orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut. Terutama bagi Sandaime yang tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade melakukan hal tersebut, Sandaime,Hiruzen mulai akan menanyakan apa maksud dari Tsunade, namun Ia urungkan karena melihat apa yang Tsunade lakukan selanjutnya.

Tsunade kini telah berjalan menghampiri Minato, setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya Tsunade sudah berada di hadapan Minato dan mencekik leher dari sang Hokage tersebut.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan, HAH! " Teriak Tsunade, sambil mencengkram leher Minato dengan kuat.

" Apa jadinya jika aku sedikit saja telat datang kesini, apa kau memang berniat membunuhnya? " Hardik Tsunade,

" Kau memang merepotkan." Gumam Minato sangat pelan, namun bagaimanapun juga dapat terdengar oleh Tsunade. Dengan sekali ayunan pada tangannya, Tsunade melempar tubuh sang Hokage hingga membentur pagar pembatas jalan. Tsunade perlahan membalikan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Naruto.

" Sebenarnya ada apa Tsunade-hime? " Tanya Sandaime, ketika melihat Tsunade sudah berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan dari senseinya, seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang sensei dan setiap orang yang hadir dalam upacara pemakaman.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO, MASIH HIDUP!" Teriak Tsunade, dan seketika membuat semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut tersentak dan bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan Sandaime yang mendengar hal tersebut, seketika berlari ke arah jasad Naruto. Dan benar saja, setelah Ia lebih memfokuskan diri melihat jasad Naruto, dapat Ia lihat tubuh Naruto perlahan beregenerasi walaupun sangat lambat. Hiruzen baru menyadari karena Ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, hingga akhirnya tak menyadari bahwa Naruto kemungkinan masih hidup.

* * *

 **Skip time**

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah berlari melewati beberapa penduduk yang tengah melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata, tengah berlari dengan begitu semangatnya, karena telah mendengar sang pujaan hati masih hidup. Dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, sang gadis akhirnya telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit, dimana sosok pujaan hatinya dirawat.

" Tsunade-sama, an…ano… apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja? " Tanya Hinata setelah menghampiri Tsunade, yang tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

" Eh..Hinata-chan, seperti dejavu saja. Dulu kau yang masuk rumah sakit dan Naruto dengan sangat khawatir menanyakan keadaanmu. Dan sekarang Naruto yang masuk rumah sakit, kau juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto-kun. Tenang saja, masa kritis Naruto sudah lewat, saat ini Naruto berada diruang 107. Dia belum sadarkan diri, tapi kau bisa melihatnya. " Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar, sedangkan Hinata terlihat memberikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya mendengar Naruto juga mengkhawatirnya dulu.

" An…ano… Terimakasih Tsunade-sama. Kalau begitu aku segera kesana. Permisi. " Ucap Hinata, sebelum akhirnya membungkukan diri dan berlalu meninggalkan Tsunade. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama Hinata berjalan, akhirnya Ia telah sampai didepan pintu bertuliskan 107. Karena Hinata sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, hingga tanpa menunggu aba-aba Hinata langsung masuk membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Namun seketika Hinata membelalakan matanya karena ketika Ia melihat sosok dengan pakaian seperti anbu tengah berada di samping Naruto dan sosok tersebut terlihat menusukan tangannya kearah dada Naruto.

" Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto-kun? " Tanya Hinata, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sosok tersebut, Hinata sudah berlari dan bersiap melancarkan Jyukennya.

" Tenanglah Hinata, aku hanya membantu pangeranmu ini." Ucap sosok tersebut, sambil menangkap tangan kanan Hinata yang akan melancarkan Jyuken. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat serangannya gagal, hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sosok tersebut.

" Membantu? " Tanya Hinata.

" Aku sudah memperbaiki jantungnya, dan tenang saja, aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada orang yang membuat Naruto seperti itu." Jawab Sosok tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa tersentak mendengar penuturan sosok didepannya.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak. Tapi sebelumnya anda siapa? " Tanya Hinata.

" kau bisa memanggil ku Ryuu, tapi aku minta kau merahasiakan hal ini. Karena hanya kau yang tahu apa yang telah ku lakukan. Dan aku percaya padamu, jagalah Naruto dengan baik ya." Ucap Ryuu yang seketika tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat cara kepergian dari Ryuu, namun Hinata seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. " Terima kasih, Ryuu-san." Gumam Hinata.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Hari sudah semakin malam atau menunjukan sudah tengah malam, terlihat sosok berjubah layaknya seorang anbu tengah berdiri didaerah yang terbilang cukup sepi karena hanya terdapat tanah kosong serta beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Sosok berjubah tersebut seketika meletakkan tangannya ke tanah, dan seketika menunjukan seringaian dibalik topeng yang Ia kenakan.

" Dasar tikus-tikus tanah. " Gumam sosok berjubah yang tak lain adalah Ryuu, ketika merasakan aktifitas dibawah tanah, yang Ia yakini merupakan persembunyian atau markas Danzo.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu : Zentai Shouheki (Fullbody Barrier) "** Gumam Ryuu, perlahan diseluruh bagian tubuhnya telah dilapisi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. _" Tak ada salahnya mengantisipasi hal yang tak diinginkan."_ Pikir Ryuu.

Setelah memeriksa dan memastikan bahwa didalam tanah tersebut merupakan markas Danzo, perlahan tubuh Ryuu mulai tenggelam atau memasuki tanah yang Ia pijak. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ryuu dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, jembatan penghubung dari suatu ruangan ke ruangan lain dan di tambah lagi dengan beberapa tempat yang Ryuu yakini merupakan tempat training ground para Anbu Né.

" Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tak berlatih." Gumam Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya dengan sangat tenang berjalan ketengah-tengah salah satu Training Ground sambil mengeluarkan KI yang cukup besar, untuk menyadarkan para Anbu Né bahwa terdapat seorang penyusup. Dalam Hitungan detik, Ryuu sudah dikepung oleh ratusan Anbu Né, namun Ryuu hanya menyeringai dari balik topengnya.

" Sudah berkumpul ya? Tapi sepertinya belum semua Anbu Né yang berada disini." Ucap Ryuu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat setiap Anbu Né yang mengelilinginya baik itu berada di jembatan, di dinding dan sebagainya.

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? " Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang, yang tak lain adalah Danzo.

" Pas sekali, baru aku ingin meminta salah satu anbu mu untuk memanggilmu, Danzo-sama." Ucap Ryuu datar sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Danzo.

" Dari yang ku lihat, kau bukan anbu konoha atau anbu desa lainnya. Siapa kau? " Tanya Danzo datar.

" Mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Shinigami, Danzo- _sama_." Ucap Ryuu dengan nada sedikit mengejek pada suffix –sama.

" Apa maumu _Shinigami_? " Tanya Danzo, dengan nada yang juga sedikit mengejek pada kata Shinigami.

" Apa kau ingat seorang anak bernama Naruto? "

" Oh… Jadi ini karena anak tak berguna itu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? " ucap Danzo datar.

" Tenanglah sedikit, Aku datang kesini hanya ingin berterimakasih dan meminta maaf padamu. " Ucap Ryuu dengan nada yang terbilang cukup santai namun serius.

" Jadi? _"_ Ucap Danzo datar.

" Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengajarkan Naruto dasar-dasar Ninja, dan aku juga meminta maaf karena akan mengambil nyawa mu karena dengan berani mencoba mencabut nyawa anak kesayanganku. Hanya itu." Ucap Ryuu datar.

" Anak kesayangan? Lalu kau ingin mengambil nyawaku, dirumah ku sendiri? Apa kau bercanda? " Ucap Danzo dengan kekehan pada akhir perkataannya.

" Benar, Naruto sudah ku anggap anak kesayanganku. Untuk itu aku akan mengambil nyawamu, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku meminta agar kau memanggil semua anak buah mu yang tersisa diluar sana? " Ucap Ryuu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, seketika Ryuu membentuk beberapa Handseal.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu : Houi Shouheki (Cardinal Point Barrier) "** Sesuatu tak kasat mata mulai membentuk sebuah kubus yang mengelilingi tubuh Ryuu, " Kutunggu selama satu jam agar kau bisa memanggil seluruh anak buahmu." Ucap Ryuu sambil mendudukan diri dengan santainya.

" Menarik, jadi kau ingin bunuh diri. Kalau begitu aku kabulkan." Seketika Danzo memberikan kode kebeberapa Anbu disamping nya untuk memanggil anbu yang masih berada di luar markas.

* * *

 **Time Skip,**

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya, akhirnya Ryuu mulai berdiri. " Jadi apa sudah semuanya? hampir seribu anbu ya, lumayan juga untuk organisasi tersembunyi." Ucap Ryuu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Sesuai permintaanmu." Ucap Danzo datar.

" Terimakasih, jadi tunggu apa lagi? Silahkan jika kalian ingin menyerangku." Tantang Ryuu. Danzo yang mendengar hal tersebut dengan senang hati memberikan kode kepada para anbu untuk menyerang Ryuu.

" **Katon: Karyu Endan "**

" **Katon: Goenkyu "**

" **Katon: Gouenka "**

" **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu "**

" **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no Jutsu "**

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa "**

" **Fuuton : Reppushou "**

Ryuu hanya bersantai diri melihat serangan dengan skala besar menuju kearahnya, sedangkan Danzo hanya menyeringai melihat Ryuu nampak tak menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan anak buahnya. Dalam hitungan detik tempat yang dipijaki Ryuu sudah tertutup asap yang cukup tebal akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan beberapa anbu yang berada disekitar Ryuu.

Setelah beberapa menit asap mulai menipis dan dapat terlihat Training Ground dimana Ryuu berada telah hancur, namun tempat yang dipijaki Ryuu tetap seperti semula seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

" Ups…Maaf. Aku lupa, aku belum menonaktifkan kekkai ini. Hehehe…kalau begitu biar adil aku hilangkan kekkai ini. " Ucap Ryuu diselingi dengan tawa pada perkataannya. Sedangkan Danzo dan para anbu harus membulatkan matanya, karena lawannya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Aku harus berhati-hati." Gumam Danzo.

" Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya, terimakasih telah berkumpul. Ya walaupun masih ada beberapa anbu ne yang masih berada di luar tapi tak apa. Dengan begini aku bisa dengan mudah menghapus eksistansi kalian." Ucap Ryuu datar. Sedangkan Danzo yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya. _" Apa maksudnya? Menghapus eksistensi? Yang benar saja."_ Pikir Danzo.

Dengan sekali hentakan kakinya Ryuu menghilang dan seketika berada di hadapan Danzo, dalam gerak lambat dapat dilihat Ryuu memfokuskan matanya untuk memproyeksikan sesuatu di tangannya. Dan benar saja, seketika sebuah katana telah tercipta dan berada di genggaman Ryuu.

Dan dalam sekali gerakan, katana milik Ryuu tersebut telah menancap dada Danzo. Namun seketika Ryuu kembali menghilang karena menyadari Danzo telah melakukan jurus terlarangnya yakni Izanagi. Danzo yang baru muncul tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya, harus merasakan lehernya terpotong oleh katana Ryuu.

Ryuu terus melakukan hal tersebut kepada Danzo, hingga akhirnya Danzo tersadar, bahwa sharingan yang Ia miliki hanya tersisa 4 mata sharingan, termasuk yang berada di mata kirinya.

Semula Danzo mencoba untuk mengambil mata yang dimiliki oleh Shisui, namun harus mengubur niatnya tersebut karena mata Shisui telah terlebih dahulu diambil oleh seseorang yang Ia tak ketahui. Danzo kini mulai serius, dari 11 mata sharingan yang Ia miliki telah tertutup 7 buah mata.

Sedangkan Ryuu yang melihat Danzo mulai menjauh, seketika melompat menuju sisi dinding pada markas Danzo dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, untuk membuat beberapa Handseal.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu, Senpou : Gouka Bakuhatsu (Shinzen Secret Technique , Sage Art : Hellfire Blast) "** Sebuah cahaya layaknya sebuah laser seketika keluar dari bawah tanah menuju keatas, menimbulkan bunyi desing yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Setelah beberapa saat laser tersebut menghilang dan tergantikan dengan suara gemuruh dari bawah tanah disertai ledakan api yang sangat besar menyebar keseluruh area markas dengan titik keluar laser sebagai titik tengah keluarnya api besar tersebut.

" Siapa dia sebenarnya? " Gumam Danzo, sebelum akhirnya ikut terkena ledakan api tersebut. Dan mengharuskan dirinya menggunakan Izanagi, karena dirinya berada paling dekat dengan titik pusat ledakan.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu, Senpou : Hasai Fuu (Shinzen Secret Technique , Sage Art : Shredding Wind) "** Api yang berada diarea markas Danzo seketika semakin membesar akibat hembusan angin penyayat yang dikeluarkan Ryuu. Api yang semakin membesar serta Tornado angin penyayat yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryuu, seketika juga menghancurkan dinding atap markas Danzo, sehingga penyebabkan sebuah getaran yang dirasakan penduduk dikonoha.

Sedangkan para anbu ne yang tersisa didalam markas Danzo, harus merasakan tubuhnya tersayat atau terbelah, akibat angin tornado penyayat yang disertai dengan lonjakan api yang sangat dahsyat. Sedangkan Danzo yang baru saja menggunakan Izanaginya, terpaksa harus menggunakan Izanagi kembali karena terkena serangan berikutnya dari Ryuu.

* * *

Sementara Itu, Kediaman Namikaze .

" Hokage-sama." Ucap salah satu anbu.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? " Tanya Minato.

" Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar, berasal dari luar desa," Ucap sang anbu.

" Baiklah, cepat selidiki. Aku juga akan kesana. " Ucap Minato.

* * *

Ryuu Place,

Terlihat Danzo tengah kembali seperti semula dan kini tengah berdiri di salah satu jembatan yang masih belum hancur. " Beraninya kau." Gumam Danzo, kepada Ryuu karena telah membunuh ratusan anak buahnya dengan sangat mudah.

" Masih ada yang tersisa ya, lumayan juga." Ucap Ryuu yang kini telah berdiri diluar markas Danzo, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah meneliti sisa-sisa jurusnya. Ryuu yang melihat masih terdapat ratusan anbu yang masih berdiri seketika membuat beberapa Handseal.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu, Senpou : Kiretsu (Shinzen Secret Technique , Sage Art : Fissure) "** Seketika tanah yang dipijak para anbu mulai retak, dan dalam sekejap tanah tersebut terbelah dan membentuk suatu jurang berbentuk lingkaran yang lebih besar dari markas yang Danzo miliki. Jurang sedalam 500 meter tersebut seketika menjebak para anbu serta Danzo, dan membuat mereka berkumpul pada satu titik yakni dasar jurang tersebut.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu, Senpou : Yasei Tsunami (Shinzen Secret Technique , Sage Art : Wild Tidal Wave) "** Danzo serta para anbu ne yang tersisa seketika membelalakan matanya melihat jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryuu, gelombang air berskala besar seketika menyapu habis Danzo beserta anak buahnya.

Namun Lagi-lagi Danzo harus terselamatkan dengan menggunakan Izanagi, Danzo yang kembali muncul disamping mayatnya kini mencoba berenang guna mencapai permukan dan menghindari pusaran air yang berada di bawahnya.

Namun belum sempat Danzo mencapai permukaan, Danzo terpaksa kembali merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya karena Ryuu mengeluarkan jurus berikutnya.

" **Shinzen Hijutsu, Senpou : Kaminari Bakuhatsu (Shinzen Secret Technique , Sage Art : Lightning Blast) "** Ledakan dalam bentuk petir seketika keluar dari tubuh Ryuu, dan secara perlahan petir yang berada disekitar tubuh Ryuu mulai memadat dan berkumpul pada satu titik pada genggaman tangan kanan Ryuu. Dengan sekali ayunan pada tangan kanannya, Ryuu melemparkan energi petir yang cukup besar tersebut ketengah markas Danzo yang kini sudah menjadi danau berbentuk lingkaran.

Sedangkan Danzo yang masih mencoba mencapai permukaan harus menerima sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang sangat besar pada tubuhnya, dan terpaksa Danzo kembali harus menggunakan Izanagi untuk kembali menyelamatkan dirinya. Danzo sadar ini adalah Izanagi terakhir yang bisa Ia gunakan, seluruh mata pada tangan dan mata kanannya sudah tertutup. " Apa ini akhirnya, sial. Setidaknya akan kubawa dia bersama kematianku." Gumam Danzo yang kini telah berhasil keluar dari permukaan dan berdiri melawan grafitasi atau menempel pada dinding jurang yang dibuat Ryuu.

" Ternyata sharingan memang merepotkan. Kurasa seluruh mata sharingan yang Ia miliki telah tertutup, lebih baik segera ku ahiri sebelum mereka datang." Ucap Ryuu yang seketika menempelkan tangannya pada tanah yang Ia pijak, dan seketika muncul tanah membentuk suatu pulau kecil di tengah-tengah markas yang sekarang sudah menjadi danau tersebut.

Ryuu seketika melompat ketengah pulau kecil tersebut dan menghampiri Danzo yang kini tengah berdiri pada dinding jurang dan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Danzo yang melihat Ryuu mendekatinya seketika menyeringai, karena Ia tak perlu susah payah untuk mendekati Ryuu untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

" Dengan ini semua berakhir." Ucap Danzo, dan dapat didengar oleh Ryuu yang berdiri dipulau kecil tersebut dan menghadap Danzo. Seketika Danzo membuka baju yang Ia kenakan, dan dalam sekejap timbul beberapa symbol pada bagian dadanya.

Jurus yang dikeluarkan Danzo berbentuk "Simbol Empat" Cina, yang dikenal sebagai 'Si Xiang', yang diproduksi dari yin dan yang, dan bertindak atas gua ba. Simbol-simbol ini diberi nama: 'yin kecil', 'yin besar', 'Yang kecil' dan 'Yang besar'

" Jadi begitu? Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu, menarik. Tapi belum cukup untuk membunuhku. " Ucap Ryuu, yang seketika mengarahkan tangannya pada tubuh Danzo.

Danzo yang baru saja ingin memulai meledakkan dirinya sendiri, harus tertahan karena Ia harus merasakan pada kedua tangan dan kakinya telah tertembus tanah yang runcing dari arah belakangnya. Dan dapat Ia rasakan seluruh Chakranya telah terserap habis oleh tanah yang menancap tersebut.

" Dan sebagai penutup." Ucap Ryuu, sambil menggerakkan tangannya, dan seketika tanah berbentuk runcing kembali terbentuk dan menembus dada Danzo. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan tanah runcing yang menembus dada Danzo, pada ujung tanah yang runcing tersebut keluar tanda atau symbol berbentuk corak api berwarna hitam, seperti mengekang symbol yang dikeluarkan oleh Danzo.

Usaha Danzo untuk membawa Ryuu dalam kematiannya telah gagal, Danzo kini terlihat harus meregang nyawa dengan luka-luka yang cukup parah akibat tertembus tanah runcing yang dibuat Ryuu. " Dengan begini sudah selesai, dan sepertinya menarik jika meninggalkan kejutan untuk Hokage sialan itu." Ucap Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya, Hokage beserta para anbu konoha akhirnya telah sampai pada tempat yang mereka ketahui merupakan asal dari ledakan.

" Ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Ucap Minato ketika melihat sekelilingnya.

Dapat Minato lihat, terdapat sebuah danau berukuran sedang dengan sebuah pulai kecil dibagian tengah danau tersebut. Namun yang membuat Minato tercengang adalah banyaknya mayat yang Ia ketahui merupakan anbu ne suruhan Danzo, telah tewas dan mengambang pada permukaan danau tersebut.

" Hokage-sama, kami menemukan Jasad Danzo-sama." Ucap salah satu anbu.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Baiklah, antar aku kesana." Ucap Minato kepada anbu tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya Minato telah sampai di tempat jasad Danzo di temukan. Dapat Minato lihat, Jasad Danzo telah tergantung pada dinding jurang atau dinding danau dengan beberapa tanah runcing yang menembus tubuh Danzo sebagai penopangnya.

" Kalian, cepat bawa jasadnya." Perintah Minato kepada beberapa anbu yang berada disampingnya.

Seketika beberapa anbu yang berada disamping Minato bergegas turun, dan mencoba mencabut jasad Danzo dari tanah runcing yang menembus tubuh Danzo tersebut. Namun tubuh Danzo yang mulai ditarik keluar oleh beberapa anbu tersebut, mendapat perhatian dari Minato. Dan benar saja, seketika Minato membelalakkan matanya melihat hal yang terjadi.

" Kalian, berhenti! " Teriak Minato. Namun teriakan Minato terlambat, karena beberapa anbu tersebut telah berhasil menarik jasad Danzo dari tanah runcing tersebut.

" KUSO! SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR! " Teriak Minato, karena melihat segel pengekang yang sebelumnya mengekang fuinjutsu Danzo harus terlepas, dan seketika kembali mengaktifkan Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu milik Danzo.

Dalam Hitungan detik terbentuk sebuah bola hitam yang cukup besar dari tubuh Danzo, dan menarik atau menyegel apapun jika terkena bola hitam tersebut. Minato beserta beberapa anbu yang berada cukup jauh dari jasad Danzo selamat akan ledakan tersebut, namun beberapa anbu lainnya yang berada dekat dengan jasad Danzo harus merasakan dirinya terkena akibat dari bola hitam tersebut.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	8. Leaving the Village

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energy flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **Good Quest :**

 **triple-X ( Danzo mendapatkan Sharingan dari setiap Uchiha yang telah mati didalam misi dan menculik beberapa orang Uchiha, jadi Danzo mengambil Sharingan tanpa diketahui pihak clan Uchiha.)**

 **Maaf jika ada dari para reviewer senpai yang tidak termasuk namanya ya….**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 7 :**

Leaving the Village

 _Last Time,_

" _Membantu? " Tanya Hinata._

" _Aku sudah memperbaiki jantungnya, dan tenang saja, aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada orang yang membuat Naruto seperti itu." Jawab Sosok tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa tersentak mendengar penuturan sosok didepannya._

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak. Tapi sebelumnya anda siapa? " Tanya Hinata._

" _kau bisa memanggil ku Ryuu, tapi aku minta kau merahasiakan hal ini. Karena hanya kau yang tahu apa yang telah ku lakukan. Dan aku percaya padamu, jagalah Naruto dengan baik ya." Ucap Ryuu yang seketika tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil._

…

" _Kalian, berhenti! " Teriak Minato. Namun teriakan Minato terlambat, karena beberapa anbu tersebut telah berhasil menarik jasad Danzo dari tanah runcing tersebut._

" _KUSO! SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR! " Teriak Minato, karena melihat segel pengekang yang sebelumnya mengekang fuinjutsu Danzo harus terlepas, dan seketika kembali mengaktifkan Ura Shisho Fuinjutsu milik Danzo._

 _Dalam Hitungan detik terbentuk sebuah bola hitam yang cukup besar dari tubuh Danzo, dan menarik atau menyegel apapun jika terkena bola hitam tersebut. Minato beserta beberapa anbu yang berada cukup jauh dari jasad Danzo selamat akan ledakan tersebut, namun beberapa anbu lainnya yang berada dekat dengan jasad Danzo harus merasakan dirinya terkena akibat dari bola hitam tersebut._

…

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter 7 :** **Leaving the Village**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian yang cukup mengerikan terhadap Danzo dan bawahannya, Minato kembali memutuskan untuk menambah kesiagaan untuk keamanan desa. Setiap warga kembali harus menjalani pendataan ulang, bahkan untuk akses keluar masuk desa semakin diperketat.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah dikonoha, banyak diantara para penduduk yang menunjukan raut wajah yang senang atau gembira. Akan tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah seorang gadis yang terlihat bersedih, dan sedang mendudukan diri disamping seorang pemuda yang tengah terbaring.

" Naruto-kun, cepat sadarlah. " Hinata hanya bisa mengelus pipi Naruto

" Apa kau tahu? Kemarin aku pergi ketaman, aku lihat hewan-hewan disana seperti bersedih dan menunggu kita agar bisa bermain bersama lagi dengan mereka." Ucap Hinata,

" Apa kau tahu Naruto-kun? Aku juga bertemu dengan seekor serigala berwarna putih. Semula aku takut, tapi ketika serigala tersebut bisa berbicara, aku jadi tahu sebenarnya serigala tersebut baik. Serigala tersebut bernama AOI. Kuharap kau segera bangun dan bisa menemui serigala baik tersebut." Ucap Hinata lagi, berharap Naruto dapat mendengar apa yang Ia ucapkan.

" Cepatlah sadar, Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Hinata merebahkan kepalanya disamping Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa terus menunggu dan menunggu sang pujaan hati untuk sadar, sudah dua minggu sejak tragedi yang menimpa sang pujaan hatinya tersebut, selama itu pula Hinata selalu menjaga dan menunggu Naruto untuk sembuh dan tersadar.

Namun kali ini, penantiannya tak sia-sia, karena Naruto sepertinya mendengar apa yang Ia ucapkan. Seketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya karena merasakan elusan dari seseorang, seseorang yang Ia yakini adalah sang pujaan Hati.

" Na…Naruto-kun.'' Terlihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca, melihat sang pujaan hati telah tersadar.

Hinata sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ia kini dapat melihat senyuman dari Naruto yang Ia tahu hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat hati Hinata tenang, senyuman yang selalu membuat Hinata semangat dan merasakan kebahagian.

" Hinata-chan, gomen…" Permintaan maaf Naruto tak berlanjut, karena Hinata seketika memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

" Iie… Hiks… untuk apa meminta maaf ? Hiks… Aku… Hiks… Aku…. " Naruto tahu Hinata pasti menghawatirkannya, dan Ia hanya bisa membalas serta mempererat pelukannya dengan Hinata.

" Tenanglah Hinata-chan, sekarang aku disini. " Potong Naruto, sedangkan Hinata semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Hinata mulai merasa tenang. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Hinata tengah tertidur dengan nyaman dipelukkannya, Sedangkan rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan diseluruh tubuhnya, seakan begitu saja hilang karena pelukan sosok yang Ia sayangi.

* * *

 **...**

 **Skip Time**

Hari dimana Ujian Chunnin tahap akhir telah tiba, dimana para peserta tengah bersiap untuk menjalani tes terakhir tersebut.

Banyak kejadian yang Naruto lewatkan selama Ia dirawat, mulai dari Orochimaru yang mengganggu jalannya tes di hutan kematian, hingga kejadian dimana Hinata harus dirawat beberapa hari karena luka fatal yang Ia terima setelah bertarung dengan Neji.

Disinilah mereka, Hinata dan Naruto tengah mendudukan diri pada tribun penonton untuk menyaksikan pertandingan-pertandingan para genin yang ingin menjadi chunnin.

" Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hmm, kurasa sudah Na-Naruto-kun. "

" Baguslah, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku ada waktu Hinata-chan dirawat. "

" Ie, Naruto-kun waktu itu masih belum sadar. Dan harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena tak menuruti perkataan Naruto-kun agar tak memaksakan diri. " Jawab Hinata.

" Baiklah. Dan Hei… Sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara lancar seperti tadi? Hmm? " Hinata seketika tersentak karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

" An…Ano…Et…Eto…" Naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat Hinata yang kembali tergagap.

" Hahaha, ya sudah kita lihat pertandingannya saja." Ucap Naruto, sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Tak jauh diantara mereka, terlihat Hyuga Hiashi tengah mendudukan diri bersama dengan adik dari Hinata yakni Hanabi. Hiashi yang sejak awal melihat apa yang Hinata dan Naruto lakukan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kemesraan anaknya dengan Naruto.

" _Aku jadi merindukanmu, Hime."_ Pikir Hiasi, sambil mengingat kebersamaannya dengan istrinya dahulu.

Hiashi tak mempermasalahkan anaknya berdekatan dengan Naruto, karena Hinata telah menjadi anak yang kuat dan selalu ceria jika bersama dengan Naruto. Yang Hiashi khawatirkan jika Naruto harus pergi atau seperti sebelumnya dimana Naruto dinyatakan mati, hal yang membuat anaknya menjadi sangat terpukul dan sangat terpuruk.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Tribun VIP.**

Terlihat Sandaime, Hiruzen dan Yondaime, Minato tengah mendudukan diri diantara Kazekage dari suna. Hiruzen dan Minato sejak awal sudah curiga akan kejanggalan pada ujian Chunnin kali ini, mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi.

Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa dibalik tubuh Kazekage dari suna, terdapat Orochimaru yang tengah menggunakan tubuh dari Kazekage tersebut.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mulai pertunjukannya? " Ucap Kazekage A.K.A Orochimaru.

" Baiklah." Ucap Minato, sambil mengangkat tangannya, namun belum sempat Minato mengangkat tangannya, sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Kazekage.

Seketika Minato dan Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat sang Kazekage lah yang mengangkat tangannya, namun yang membuat Hiruzen serta Minato bingung adalah suara kekehan terdengar dari sang Kazekage.

Setelah sang Kazekage mengangkat tangannya, bukan sorakan atau teriakan dari para penonton yang menggema, melainkan suara ledakan-ledakan yang cukup besar diseluruh penjuru konoha yang terdengar.

" Ada apa ini? " Gumam Minato, namun seketika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kazekage.

" Pertunjukan dimulai." Ucap Kazekage, sambil memegang kedua lengan Hiruzen dan Minato. Belum hilang akan keterkejutannya, Minato dan Hiruzen harus merasakan tubuh mereka ditarik oleh sang Kazekage.

Ledakan demi ledakan terus menggema diseluruh penjuru Konoha, Naruto yang mengetahui telah terjadi hal yang berbahaya seketika menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawa Hinata ke tempat persembunyian atau pengungsian para penduduk.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di tempat pengungsian dan menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

" Hinata-chan, kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan kembali."

" Tap…Tapi Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana? "

" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan. Aku akan segera kembali." Jawab Naruto, sambil melepas genggamannya dari tangan Hinata dan bergegas keluar dari tempat pengungsian menuju tempat ujian Chunnin.

Setelah keluar dari tempat pengungsian, Naruto terus berlari hingga akhirnya Ia telah sampai di tempat ujian Chunnin. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya ketika Ia melihat sebuah kubah kekkai melingkupi suatu area pada atap suatu bangunan. Naruto seketika membelalakkan matanya ketika Ia memfokuskan visualnya kedalam kekkai tersebut.

Dapat Ia lihat, Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage tengah berhadapan dengan 3 orang yang Ia ketahui sangat kuat. Namun Naruto lagi-lagi harus membelalakkan matanya melihat hal yang terjadi didalam kekkai tersebut.

* * *

 **Beberapa waktu sebelumnya, didalam Kekkai.**

Hiruzen serta Minato dibawa paksa oleh sang Kazekage ke atas atap dan telah terpengkap didalam kekkai. Hiruzen serta Minato hanya bisa bersiaga akan hal yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Kazekage.

" Khukhukhu… bukankah ini menyenangkan, Sarutobi sensei." Ucap Kazekage A.K.A Orochimaru. Sambil membuka jati diri sebenarnya.

" Orochimaru." Gumam Hiruzen dan Minato.

" Apa yang kau dan Akatsuki inginkan, HAH?! " Ucap Minato sambil mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga yang biasa Ia gunakan.

" Akatsuki ya? Khukhukhu… Aku bukan lagi anggota Akatsuki, setelah Uchiha memata-matai organisasi tersebut." Minato hanya menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan dari Orochimaru. _" Bagaimana Ia bisa mengetahui Itachi adalah mata-mata konoha? "_ Pikir Minato.

" Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal tersebut? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Khukhukhu, apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut? Sensei." Ucap Orochimaru dengan sedikit kekehan pada akhir ucapannya.

" Kau! Takkan…" Ucapan Hiruzen terpotong karena teralihkan oleh suara ledakan dengan intensitas chakra yang cukup kuat.

" Khukhukhu, sepertinya Ichibi sudah mulai pertunjukannya. Kalau begitu aku juga akan memulainya." Ucap Orochimaru, sambil membuat beberapa Handseal.

" **Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei "** Perlahan keluar dua peti mati dan menampakkan dua sosok yang sangat familiar bagi Hiruzen setelah peti mati tersebut terbuka. Hiruzen serta Minato hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat dua sosok yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru, dua sosok yang tak lain adalah Tobirama Senju serta Hashirama Senju.

" Minato, lebih baik kau pergi dan mengatasi Ichibi yang sepertinya sedang berhadapan dengan anakmu dan pasukan Konoha lainnya." Ucap Hiruzen. Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

" Cepatlah Minato." Ucap Hiruzen lagi, seketika Minato tersadar dari lamunannya dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya serta menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

Setelah melihat Minato telah pergi, Hiruzen seketika memfokuskan matanya untuk menghadapi para kage terdahulu serta mantan muridnya.

" Khukhukhu… sungguh tak ku percaya, ternyata orang yang kau pilih untuk menjadi Hokage ternyata meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Sensei." Ucap Orochimaru.

" Diamlah, aku takkan membiarkanmu bebas lagi." Ucap Hiruzen, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya terkekeh akan ucapan dari senseinya tersebut.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai. Sensei." Ucap Orochimaru, yang seketika mulai mengendalikan kedua hokage terdahulu untuk memulai penyerangan.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Naruto Place.**

Setelah sampai diluar kekkai, Naruto hanya bisa menggertakan giginya ketika melihat Minato meninggalkan Jiji nya begitu saja untuk melawan orang-orang yang terbilang kuat.

" KUSO! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan." Teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menembus kekkai tersebut.

Naruto yang beberapa kali melamparkan kunai serta apapun yang Ia miliki untuk menembus kekkai tersebut, tetap tak bisa merusak atau menembus kekkai sedikitpun. Ia sungguh marah akan apa yang Minato lakukan, hingga akhirnya Naruto harus merasakan tubuhnya terbakar Karena mencoba menembus kekkai tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

" Jiji, KUSO! Kenapa aku selemah ini." Gumam Naruto, namun seketika Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Ryuu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan bermanfaat baginya yakni peluit pemberian Ryuu.

Perlahan Naruto mulai merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil peluit yang Ryuu berikan kepadanya, dengan sedikit mengambil nafas Naruto meniup peluit tersebut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari peluit tersebut dan tentunya membuat Naruto seperti orang konyol yang menganggap peluit tersebut bisa membantunya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat tubuhnya guna mencoba lagi menembus kekkai tersebut, peluit yang berada ditangannya seketika Ia lempar asal. Namun belum sempat peluit tersebut Ia lemparkan, Ia merasakan pundaknya telah di sentuh oleh seseorang. Pandangannya Ia alihkan dan mendapati seseorang yang Ia harapkan akhirnya menampakkan diri, ditambah lagi Naruto baru sadar bahwa beberapa Anbu telah tergeletak disekitarnya karena perbuatan seseorang tersebut.

* * *

 **Ichibi or Gaara Place**

Di tengah-tengah desa, terlihat Gaara yang dengan tenang berdiri melihat lawan yang Ia hadapi, seakan tak ada rasa takut menghampirinya ketika melihat dihadapannya berdiri dua orang yang Ia ketahui merupakan ayah dan anak yang tak lain adalah Minato dan Menma.

" _Shukaku-san, bagaimana menurutmu? "_ Tanya gaara yang kini sedang berhubungan dengan Biju dalam tubuhnya.

" **HAHAHA… Sudah lama aku tak bernostalgia dengan Kyuubi atau Kurama. Mungkin kita bisa bermain dengan mereka dan membangunkan rubah bodoh itu.** _ **"**_ Ucap Shukaku.

" Jadi namanya Kurama, Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan keluar dari sana Shukaku-san." Ucap Gaara.

Minato dan Menma yang melihat sang Jinchuriki Ichibi hanya terdiam, seketika membulatkan matanya ketika jinchuriki tersebut mendadak meledakkan chakra yang sangat besar dari tubuhnya. Minato dan Menma hanya bisa memperkokoh diri untuk menahan ledakan chakra tersebut dan kembali harus membulatkan matanya melihat Biju dengan transform penuh keluar dari sang Jinchuriki Ichibi.

* * *

 **Naruto Place.**

Naruto yang melihat Ryuu telah datang, hanya bisa mengulas sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan Ryuu yang masih tetap setia dengan pakaian ala Anbu serta topeng dengan motif lingkaran berwarna biru, perlahan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kekkai.

" Lebih baik kita masuk." Ucap Ryuu datar. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melihat apa yang Ryuu lakukan.

Ryuu perlahan menggerakkan tangannya kearah kekkai, dan seketika terdapat lubang pada kekkai tersebut. Dengan sekali tarikan akhirnya Naruto dan Ryuu sudah berada didalam kekkai.

" Aoi, Gin, dan semuanya." Gumam Naruto ketika melihat disekeliling kekkai tersebut Aoi, Gin dan serigala lainnya tengah melapisi kekkai tersebut, sehingga membuat kekkai tersebut benar-benar tak terlihat dari luar.

" Naruto, ikut aku." Ucap Ryuu

seketika Naruto mengikuti langkah Ryuu dan mengedarkan pandangannya karena melihat banyaknya pohon, dinding tanah, serta air yang menggenang disekitar dimana Ia berdiri. Namun tak berselang lama akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat orang yang Ia anggap kakek sedang bertarung dengan Hashirama dan Tobirama.

" Ryuu-san." Panggil Naruto, namun Ryuu hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan seketika berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

Orochimaru, Hashirama, Tobirama serta Hiruzen seketika menyipitkan mata melihat kedatangan seseorang yang mereka tak ketahui. Sejak awal mereka merasakan ada dua orang yang masuk kedalam kekkai, hingga akhirnya salah seorang diantaranya kini telah berada di tengah pertempuran.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Hiruzen sambil terus bersiaga, namun tak ada tanggapan dari orang yang ditanya.

" **Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Koutan "** Serangan kini beralih kepada sosok yang baru saja datang yang tak lain adalah Ryuu.

Ryuu yang melihat serangan terarah kepadanya hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik topengnya. " Apa ini sambutan yang ku terima? baka Orochi." Ucap Ryuu. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang mendengar ucapan dari sosok didepannya seketika tersentak dan pada akhirnya menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut.

" Apa ini mengapa seranganku jadi berbalik, siapa dia sebenarnya? " Gumam Hashirama, serangan dari Hashirama yang sebelumnya Ia tujukan kepada Ryuu kini malah berbalik dan memerangkapnya dengan kayu yang Ia keluarkan.

" Bukan hanya kau, kak." Ucap Tobirama, yang kini juga terperangkap didalam penjara air.

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang melihat para kage terdahulu terperangkap hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menyangka dengan apa yang sosok tersebut bisa lakukan kepada para kage terdahulu. Namun seketika Hiruzen membelalakan matanya karena merasakan chakra seseorang dibelakangnya, _" Sejak kapan? "_ Pikir Hiruzen sebelum akhirnya Ia harus tak sadarkan diri karena sosok dibelakangnya telah memukul tengkuknya.

" Naruto, kemarilah." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya bisa terperangah dengan kekuatan yang Ryuu tunjukan seketika mendekat. _" Dia sangat kuat. Apa dia mau menjadi sensei ku? Ah, apa yang ku pikirkan."_ Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seketika berhenti tepat disamping Ryuu.

" Aku tahu kau menyayangi Sandaime, Hiruzen, jadi aku akan membawanya dan menjaganya. Jika Ia terus berada dikonoha, Ia takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama atau mungkin akan tewas jika bertemu musuh yang lebih kuat dari ini." Jeda Ryuu.

" Kau lihat sendiri, bahkan Yondaime, Minato meninggalkannya dan tak menjaganya. Minato seakan tak perduli dengan keselamatan kakek mu ini. Jadi apa kau memperbolehkan ku untuk membawanya? " Ucapan dan pertanyaan yang diajukan Ryuu seketika membuat Naruto tertunduk dan memikirkan hal yang mungkin terbaik untuk sang kakek.

" Kau benar Ryuu-san, bahkan aku sendiri terlalu lemah untuk menjaganya. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga jiji, tapi apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu dan jiji nantinya? " Tanya Naruto.

" Tenanglah, kau bisa bertemu dengannya selama yang kau mau. Akan tetapi mulai saat ini aku takkan tinggal lagi dikonoha, jadi jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya kau bisa menemui ku dua hari dari sekarang di lembah kematian, tempat dimana Orochimaru bersembunyi. Tiuplah peluit yang aku berikan jika kau sudah sampai di lembah kematian, dengan begitu aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Ryuu datar namun terdengar sopan.

" Terima kasih Ryuu-san, aku pasti akan kesana dua hari dari sekarang." Naruto seketika membungkukan diri dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ryuu.

Sedangkan Ryuu seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Orochimaru berada dan perlahan mendekatinya. Orochimaru yang melihat Ryuu menghampirinya, seketika menunduk dan tetap berlutut.

" Shinzen-sama." Ucap Orochimaru.

" Baka Orochi, tak kusangka kau melakukan ini." Ucap Ryuu datar.

" Maaf, Shinzen-sama. Saya hanya ingin membalas rasa sakit hati saya, dan bukankah Shinzen-sama juga membenci konoha? " Tanya Orochimaru.

" Jika kau melawan Minato, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu. Tapi tenanglah, kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih besar dari ini, untuk saat ini lebih baik kau mundur. Dan bawa Hiruzen ketempatmu, dan jelaskan rahasia konoha kepada nya jika Ia sudah sadar. Apa kau mengerti? " Ucap dan Tanya Ryuu.

" Hai, Shinzen-sama." Ucap Orochimaru sambil perlahan berdiri dari acara berlututnya.

Perlahan Orochimaru membuat beberapa handseal untuk melepas jurus Edo Tensei yang Ia keluarkan, tubuh Hashirama serta Tobirama perlahan mulai melebur dan menghilang. Setelah melepaskan jurusnya, Orochimaru perlahan mengangkat tubuh Hiruzen kedalam gendongannya.

" Khukhukhu… Sampai bertemu lagi Shinzen-sama, Naruto-kun." Ucap Orochimaru sambil sedikit tertawa, dengan nada seperti seorang psikopat.

 **Bugh!**

Sebuah elusan hangat dari Ryuu tepat mengenai kepala Orochimaru. " Sudah ku bilang, jika berhadapan denganku, hilangkan nada bicara mu yang seperti itu." Ucap Ryuu datar.

" H-Hai." Orochimaru hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, dan perlahan menggerakan tangannya memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya untuk mundur.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ryuu meletakkan tangannya dibahu Naruto dan seketika menghilang. Para serigala peliharaan Ryuu juga seketika melepas kekkai dan menghilang, meninggalkan tanda tanda tanya besar bagi para anbu yang setelah beberapa lama datang ke tempat kejadian.

* * *

 **Tempat Pengungsian**

Naruto dan Ryuu akhirnya muncul tepat beberapa meter dari tempat pengungsian. Naruto yang tersadar sudah berpindah tempat, seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryuu dan melihat Ryuu melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan langsung menghilang setelahnya.

" _Aku akan memintanya untuk menjadi guruku, kuharap Ia mau."_ Pikir Naruto sambil mengulas senyuman, dan perlahan menggerakkan kakinya untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

…

* * *

 **Dua hari setelahnya :**

 **Hokage tower**

Setelah invasi yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru, keadaan konoha mulai membaik. Para penduduk desa mulai bergotong royong untuk membangun desa kembali. Minato selaku hokage telah membantu mengalahkan Shukaku atau jinchuriki dari ichibi, dan memukul mundur pasukan dari suna maupun dari oto. Namun dibalik itu semua konoha juga mengalami hal yang cukup merugikan, terbukti dari hilangnya sosok dewa Shinobi yakni Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Minato? " Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang kage akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang gamma sannin.

" Seperti yang kau ketahui sensei, aku telah memperketat keamanan. Kami juga sudah membentuk team untuk mencari keberadaan Sandaime, Hiruzen. Lalu untuk Orochimaru, Ia bagai hilang di telan bumi. Dan menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari Itachi, Orochimaru juga sudah keluar dari Akatsuki sebelum adanya invasi. Lalu apa yang akan sensei lakukan? " Jiraiya perlahan bergerak dari tempatnya menuju kedepan Minato.

" Aku akan kembali melakukan pekerjaanku, menjadi seorang mata-mata. Akan tetapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku selain masalah Akatsuki, Orochimaru maupun invasi." Ucap Jiraiya.

" Apa itu sensei? " Tanya Minato

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan mengenai Naruto? Seluruh Anbu, Jounin, Genin bahkan warga sipil seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Ku harap kau tak membohongiku." Minato seketika tersentak akan ucapan dari Jiraiya. Namun Minato mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya sebaik mungkin demi memperdaya sang gamma sannin.

" Apa maksud sensei? Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Mungkin mereka seperti itu, karena aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tak berbuat yang macam-macam terhadap Naruto. Kau tahu sendirikan Naruto tak punya chakra, jadi aku hanya menjaganya dari para warga yang ingin berbuat jahat terhadapnya." Bohong Minato, akan tetapi Jiraiya adalah seorang sannin, bagaimanapun seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti Ia akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, Jiraiya sudah sering mendengar dari Tsunade maupun warga sipil kalau Naruto sudah tak dianggap anak oleh Minato, namun Ia masih belum mempunyai data yang kuat karena belum bisa mendapatkan data dokumen keluarga Minato yang sebenarnya. Dan Ia akan mencari tahunya, untuk saat ini Ia hanya akan mengikuti permainan yang di mainkan oleh Minato.

" Baiklah, ku harap memang begitu adanya. Kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku akan keluar desa." Ucap Jiraiya.

" Baik Sensei. Semoga kau cepat kembali dan mengajari anakku Menma untuk menjadi ninja yang lebih kuat lagi." Ucap Minato, sedangkan Jiraiya tak memberikan jawaban apapun, sebelum akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

* * *

 **With Naruto : Ichiraku Place**

Hari masih menunjukan pagi di Konoha, namun sudah ada dua sosok manusia yang tengah menikmati sarapan yang sangat sehat yakni ramen. Tentunya yang menganggap ramen itu sehat hanya seorang Ninja pirang namun cukup pintar yang tak lain adalah Naruto, yang kini tengah menikmati ramen bersama sang pujaan hati.

" Hinata-chan, setelah ini kau mau kemana? " Tanya Naruto. Hinata perlahan menghentikan acara makannya dan menghadap Naruto.

" Hari ini aku hanya latihan bersama team ku. Na…Naruto-kun sendiri? " Ucap Hinata.

" aku juga akan berlatih bersama team ku. " Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya serta ber-oh ria.

" Hinata-chan, Apa kau nanti malam ada acara? " Tanya Naruto. Seketika Hinata membelalakan matanya, jantungnya kini mulai memompa secara tak beraturan atau dengan kata lain berdegup kencang.

" _Apa Naruto-kun akan mengajak ku kencan? "_ Pikir Hinata.

" Hinata-chan."

" _Apa Naruto-kun akan menggandeng tanganku nantinya? "_ Pikiran Hinata mulai terus melayang.

" Hinata-chan."

" _Apa Naruto-kun akan menyatakan cintanya? Dan…dan menciu~ Arrghh…Tidak…tidak, apa yang ku pikirkan? "_ Hinata mulai menggelangkan kepalanya.

" Hi-na-ta, chan." Naruto yang terus memanggil Hinata mulai merasa kesal, karena Hinata terus saja melamun.

" _Naruto-kun memang pernah menyatakan kalau Ia menyayangiku, tapi apa mungkin Ia menyayangiku sebagai kekasih? Bagaimana jika ternyata Ia hanya menyayangiku sebagai adik? Arrghh…apa yang ku pikirkan."_ Hinata mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, sedangkan Naruto yang terus memanggil Hinata mulai geram. Namun seketika sebuah seringaian nampak pada wajah Naruto.

" Hinata-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan sangat pelan, namun seketika bisa membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Panggilan dari Naruto sangat pelan, namun yang membuat Hinata tersadar adalah suara Naruto terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Sangat terdengar dengan jelas karena saat ini muka Naruto dan muka dari Hinata hanya berjarak 1 cm dan hampir berciuman.

" Na..Naru.. " Jantung Hinata seakan terlepas melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, namun seketika mereka memalingkan wajahnya karena terganggu dengan suara kikikan dari seseorang.

" Kenapa kalian tak melanjutkannya? " Tanya Ayame dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, ketika melihat aksi kedua sejoli yang hampir berciuman.

" Baka, Nee-san mengganggu saja." Ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk dan mencoba menahan agar tak pingsan.

" Hihihi…Gomenne Naruto-kun." Ucap Ayame sambil melenggang menjauh. Naruto yang melihat Ayame pergi, kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, mengapa dari tadi kau melamun? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ie, tak ada apa-apa -kun." Ucap Hinata pelan.

" Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana? Apa nanti malam kau ada acara? "

" an…ano, tidak Naruto-kun."

" Baguslah, karena nanti malam ada festival, jadi apa nanti malam kau mau berkencan dengan ku ke festival tersebut? " Tanya Naruto. Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menahan diri agar tak pingsan karena apa yang Ia pikirkan mulai menunjukan kebenaran.

" H-hai."

" Yosh, jam 8 malam aku akan menunggu didepan kediamanmu ya." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan diri. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka dengan ramen.

* * *

 **Orochimaru Place**

Pada awalnya pertempuran kembali berlanjut antara Orochimaru dan Hiruzen, setelah Hiruzen tersadar dari pingsannya. Namun setelah Orochimaru mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, akhirnya Hiruzen mulai tenang dan mulai mencoba mencari tahu lebih lanjut akan perkataan dari Orochimaru.

Disinilah mereka, Hiruzen, Orochimaru serta Ryuu yang baru saja hadir setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya. Mereka tengah mendudukan diri dengan sebuah meja ditengah-tengah mereka. Dengan kata lain mereka mendudukan diri membentuk pola segitiga dengan meja bundar ditengahnya.

" Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan yang sebenarnya? " Tanya Hiruzen to the point.

" Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena membawamu kesini tanpa seijinmu, tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin Naruto kehilangan orang yang Ia sayangi lagi." Ucap Ryuu.

" Benarkah? Tapi sebelumnya siapa kau dan apa hubungan mu dengan Naruto dan dia? " Tanya Hiruzen sambil menunjuk Orochimaru.

" Kau bisa memanggil saya Ryuu, dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang juga memperdulikan Naruto." Jawab Ryuu.

" Dan hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru? " Tanya lagi Hiruzen

" Saya~…"

" Shinzen-sama atau Ryuu-sama adalah sensei kedua saya setelah anda, Sarutobi sensei. Dan aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku menginvasi konoha." Sela Orochimaru yang kini mulai angkat bicara, namun seketika harus mendapatkan jitakan dari Ryuu.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan menyela perkataan ku, Baka Gaki." Geram Ryuu dengan kepalan tangan yang masih mengebul.

" H-Hai."

Hiruzen hanya menganga melihat mantan muridnya, yang merupakan seorang sannin ular begitu patuh dan tunduk terhadap sosok yang baru Ia kenal bernama Ryuu. Namun Hiruzen hanya berlalu akan hal itu dan kembali menunjukan wajah serius.

" Lalu mengapa kau membawa ku kesini? Dan alasan apa hingga kalian melakukan invasi? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, aku membawamu kesini karena tak ingin membuat Naruto harus kembali kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Dan mengenai invasi, itu bukanlah keinginan ku, melainkan keinginan Kuso Teme ini." Ucap Ryuu, Orochimaru hanya mendengus mendengar sebutan sensei keduanya, sebelum kemudian Ia angkat bicara.

" Aku menginvasi konoha karena, pertama, Aku kecewa karena sensei memilih Minato sebagai Hokage dan kedua karena ingin membalaskan dendam Shinzen-sama. Hanya itu." Ucap Orochimaru, Dan lagi-lagi Orochimaru mendapatkan jitakan dari Ryuu karena melakukan tindakan tanpa seijinnya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lalu mengapa kau perduli terhadap Naruto? Serta dendam apa sehingga Orochimaru bisa melakukan hal itu? Bisa kalian perjelas semuanya? "

" Apa kau tahu rencana Minato dan tetua desa yang sebenarnya? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang Minato rencanakan? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Minato, Homura, Koharu dan Danzo, telah bersepakat untuk memulai perang kembali dan membuat desa Konoha sebagai desa yang memimpin desa-desa lain. Dan untuk melakukan rencananya, mereka juga mendapat dukungan oleh Daimyo api. Namun rencana mereka akan terganggu selama kau masih berada dikonoha, dengan kata lain mereka sudah merencanakan untuk menyingkirkanmu atau membunuhmu. Karena mereka tahu kau mempunyai tekad api yang berbeda dengan mereka." Ucap Ryuu, dan perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja.

" Itu tak mungkin." Ucap Hiruzen.

" Aku mengetahui apapun yang ingin aku ketahui, dan aku akan membuktikannya jika kau mau. Setelah aku menghapus eksistensi Danzo dan kejadian invasi, aku yakin mereka akan menunda rencana mereka. Dan mengenai siapa aku? Mengapa aku mempedulikan Naruto? dan dendam apa yang ku miliki? Akan ku jelaskan jika Naruto sampai disini." Ucap Ryuu datar, sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi topeng yang Ia pakai karena sedikit miring.

" Jadi kau yang membunuh Danzo? Baiklah, tapi aku takkan mempercayaimu sebelum kau membuktikannya." Ucap Hiruzen, dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu.

" Aku akan membuktikan dan memberitahukan hal lainnya setelah Naruto sampai disini, untuk saat ini lebih baik anda beristirahat." Ucap Ryuu, dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiruzen.

…

* * *

 **Malam Hari, 20:00 Konoha**

 **Kediaman Hyuga,**

Terlihat Hinata tengah sangat sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang akan Ia kenakan untuk malam kencan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Berulang kali Ia mencoba pakaian yang cocok atau setidaknya mencoba untuk membuat Naruto terkesan nantinya, hingga akhirnya Hinata harus terganggu karena kedatangan seseorang yang Ia kenali merupakan adiknya Hanabi.

" Nee-san, Naruto Nii-san sudah menunggu di depan." Teriak Hanabi. Seketika Hinata terpaku dan langsung memilih salah satu pakaian yang menurutnya bagus dan bersegera mengenakan pakaiannya.

" Baik." Jawab Hinata, dan Hanabi akhirnya melenggang pergi.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata mengenakan long dress berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yakni lavender, serta ikat pinggang tali berwarna hitam, menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang terbilang seksi walaupun masih berumur 13 tahun. Rambutnya sengaja Ia geraikan namun pada bagian poni Ia singkap dan Ia jepit dengan jepitan rambut berwarna putih, suatu penampilan yang terbilang cukup membuat para lelaki seumurannya terpana.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang tamu, dimana ayahnya berada. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya Ia telah sampai di ruang tamu, namun ada yang berbeda, dapat Ia lihat Naruto dan ayahnya tengah mendudukan diri dan saling berhadapan. Hinata tahu ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya, karena Ia melihat sang ayah tengah menunduk dan menunjukan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan.

" Tou-san, Na-Naruto-kun. Konbanwa." Ucap Hinata sopan, Naruto dan Hiashi yang mendengar salam dari Hinata seketika mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hinata-chan, Konbanwa." Ucap Naruto, sambil mendirikan tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah siap Hinata-chan? " Tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

" Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu, Hiashi-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan diri kepada Hiashi, sedangkan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hiashi untuk mengetahui apakah ayahnya mengijinkannya.

Hiashi yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibirnya. Dan tentunya memuat Hinata membalas senyuman dari ayahnya dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar, sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Hyuga.

Hiashi yang melihat anaknya dan Naruto telah pergi seketika kembali menundukan wajahnya, _" Maafkan ayah, Hinata. Ini sudah keputusan dari Naruto, ayah tak bisa mengubahnya, ini juga demi kebaikan untuk mu."_ Pikir Hiashi.

* * *

 _Flashback On,_

 _Naruto yang telah datang kerumah Hinata, langsung disambut baik oleh Hiashi. Dan kini tengah mendudukan diri di dalam ruang tamu dengan meja sebagai pemisah mereka yang saling berhadapan._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu Naruto? " Tanya Hiashi._

" _Bolehkah saya mengajak Hinata keluar malam ini, Hiashi-sama? " Tanya Naruto._

" _Tidak, kau tahu, ini sudah malam. Mengapa kau tak mengajaknya sore tadi? " Tanya Hiashi._

" _Maafkan saya Hiashi-sama, ini mungkin malam terakhir saya di Konoha. Jadi saya hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Hinata." Jawab Naruto._

" _Apa maksudmu? "_

" _Malam ini saya akan keluar desa, mungkin saya akan dicap sebagai seorang missing nin karena hal ini. Tapi saya sudah memutuskannya dan saya memang harus melakukan hal ini." Ucap Naruto._

" _Ada denganmu Naruto? Bagaimana jika Hinata mengetahui hal ini? Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku nantinya jika kau pergi." Hiashi hanya tak habis fikir dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan._

" _Anda tahu, saya masihlah terlalu lemah. Saya melakukan ini agar saya bisa kuat, anda juga tahu jika saya tetap dikonoha, saya takkan bisa berkembang. Saya melakukan ini juga agar bisa melindungi Hinata nantinya, saya harap Hiashi-sama mengerti." Jelas Naruto._

 _Hiashi seketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Ia mengerti Naruto ingin menjadi kuat, terlebih Naruto mengatakan Ia ingin melindungi Hinata. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Hiashi untuk menerima apa yang Naruto inginkan, walaupun nantinya akan membuat anaknya bersedih._

" _Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Dan untuk malam ini, pastikan Hinata pulang dengan selamat. " Ucap Hiashi_

" _Hai, Terima kasih, Hiashi-sama." Ucap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar sapaan dari Hinata._

 _Flashback Off._

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari kediaman Hyuga, selama perjalanan Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat cukup tampan dengan pakaian yang naruto kenakan. Naruto kini memakai kaus panjang hitam polos dan celana putih panjang dengan dua kantung di tiap sisinya, rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang hingga bahu Ia biarkan teracak menambah ketampanannya. Dan Tak lupa headband nya Ia ikat pada lengan kanannya.

" Kau terlihat cantik Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

" Ar…Arigato, Na…Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata terbata. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Hinata.

" Bagaimana jika kita makan terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu kita bisa datang ke festival." Tanya naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Karena bagi Hinata, kemanapun mereka akan pergi asal bersama Naruto itu membuatnya sangat senang.

" Yosh, kita ke Yakiniku Q." Ucap Naruto semangat, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Naruto.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Namun belum sempat mereka memasuki tempat tersebut, mereka terlebih dahulu dikagetkan oleh seseorang.

" Hinata-chan." Panggil seseorang yang Hinata ketahui bernama Ino.

" eh…Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata.

" Jadi…Jadi… Apa kalian berkencan? Dan WOW… kau terlihat sangat cantik Hinata-chan. Lalu apa kalian sudah berpacaran? " Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino, namun belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu berbicara.

" Sudahlah, Ino. Apa kau tak lihat, wajah Hinata-chan sudah sangat memerah." Ucap naruto, sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Ino sendiri. Sedangkan Ino, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua temannya sangat dekat. Dalam hatinya Ia tak mau kalah dan mungkin akan mencari pasangan juga.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata menyelesaikan makanannya, mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju festival yang memang diadakan sebulan sekali dikonoha. Selama perjalanan Hinata lebih banyak menundukan diri menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya, tak jarang Hinata mencoba menahan diri untuk tak pingsan jika Naruto berada terlalu dekat dengannya atau menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Selama di festival, Hinata dan Naruto mencoba semua wahana atau permainan, baik itu memanah botol dengan hadiah sebuah boneka, atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat keindahan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi tempat festival.

" Hinata-chan, aku akan menunjukanmu suatu tempat." Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Tempat? Dimana itu? " Tanya Hinata. Sambil mempererat pelukannya pada boneka kelinci kecil berwarna putih, yang sebelumnya didapatkan Naruto ketika bermain wahana menembak.

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ayo." Ajak Naruto

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya telah sampai pada area hutan didekat Training Ground 10. Hinata hanya bisa terpana dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, dapat Ia lihat banyak kunang-kunang yang berkelap kelip menghiasi sebuah danau kecil.

" Sudah lama aku tak kesini." Gumam Naruto, namun dapat terdengar oleh Hinata.

" Ini indah." Ucap Hinata, sambil terus melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

" Hinata-chan, kemarilah." Ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukul tanah berumput disamping dimana Ia duduki. Hinata perlahan mulai mendekat dan mendudukan diri disamping Naruto dan menaruh boneka kelinci disampingnya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya terus memandangi keindahan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Dan kunang-kunang yang terus berkerlap-kerlip semakin banyak dan memenuhi area sekitar mereka. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, terima kasih untuk malam ini." Ucap Naruto, memecah keheningan.

" Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, Na-Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. Yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Naruto, memberikan senyuman hangat yang Ia tujukan kepada naruto.

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hinata-chan." Hinata seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

" A-apa itu? " Tanya Hinata gugup.

" Kono ore no kokoro ni kimochi, wakaranai da. Sore demo, ore wa kimi ga suki koto o shitte itta. _( Rasa yang ada di hati ku, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku tahu kalau aku menyukaimu)_ " Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang seketika mengangkat wajahnya melihat senyuman dari Naruto. Hinata tak tahu harus berucap apa-apa lagi, karena baginya apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto adalah hal yang sangat Ia harapkan. Terlebih perlahan Naruto mulai menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan diri untuk memeluk Hinata.

" Tapi…" Ucap Naruto dan seketika mendapat perhatian dari Hinata.

" Mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir pertemuan kita." Seketika Hinata tersentak akan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Dan perlahan melepas pelukan mereka.

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? " Tanya Hinata cemas.

" Malam ini aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, dan mungkin aku akan pergi cukup lama atau mungkin takkan kembali." Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya dan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto-kun? Mengapa kau ingin pergi? " Ucap Hinata pelan.

" Aku pergi untuk berlatih, dan aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi termasuk kamu, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa terus menunduk, namun tak berlangsung lama akhirnya isak tangis dari Hinata mulai terdengar dengan jelas.

" Jika memang Naruto-kun menyukaiku, kenapa Naruto-kun harus pergi? kau bisa berlatih disini, bersamaku. Aku akan meminta Tou-san untuk mengajarimu. " Hilang sudah kegugupan Hinata

" Aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang lemah jika tetap berada dikonoha, aku harus melakukan ini Hinata-chan, aku tak cukup kuat untuk bisa menjagamu dan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku hanya tak ingin harus kembali kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi seperti Shisui Nii-san." Hinata cukup mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, namun hatinya berkehendak lain. Hinata merasa tak terima jika Naruto pergi.

" Kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu. "

" Aku tak mungkin mengambil resiko akan dirimu, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin kau tetap berada disini dan menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang kuat. Dan sebelum aku pergi, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau mau membalas perasaanku dan menunggu hingga aku kembali? " Ucap Naruto.

" Aku pasti akan menunggumu Naruto-kun, dan tapi aku akan menjawab perasaanmu setelah kau kembali lagi kesini. " Ucap Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum, mengerti apa yang maksud dan diinginkan Hinata. Namun apa yang diucapkan Hinata berikutnya cukup membuat Naruto harus memberikan suatu tindakan.

" Tapi, aku tak ingin menunggu. Jadi bawa aku Naru~…Hhmmmpphh…." Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

Naruto tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hinata, Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata pasti akan terus memintanya agar tetap ikut bersamanya. Hanya satu tindakan yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto agar membungkam Hinata, dan tak meneruskan ucapannya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Hinata merasa sangat shok akan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Apa yang Ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi, kencan, pegangan tangan, pelukan hingga saat ini Ia merasakan bibirnya telah disentuh oleh bibir Naruto.

Hinata sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini, Ia merasa senang karena apa yang Ia pikirkan telah terjadi. Namun disatu sisi Ia juga merasa sedih karena harus ditinggal oleh Naruto. Namun saat ini rasa senangnya lebih dominan, karena saat ini Ia masih merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

" _Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku hanya perlu mendengar agar kau mau menunggu ku. Itu saja."_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata seketika menegang karena Naruto memeluk dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sebuah gigitan kecil pada bagian bawah bibirnya, memberikan rasa sakit yang dapat membuat Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto mengeksplorasi setiap inci dan setiap sisi mulutnya. Satu hal yang Hinata tahu, Hinata bahagia Karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sadar, tubuh Hinata bergetar namun semakin lama Ia mengeksplorasi setiap inci pada mulut Hinata, Ia merasakan Hinata sudah mulai relaks dan menikmati apa yang Ia lakukan. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang kemudian dilanjutkan menjadi sebuah lumatan terus mereka lakukan.

Hingga beberapa menit telah berlalu, ciuman diantara mereka terhenti ketika Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata mulai melemas dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

" _Sepertinya aku tak perlu membuat mu pingsan, karena aku tahu dengan hanya menciummu pun kau pasti akan pingsan. Hinata-chan."_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style dan membawanya kembali ke kediamannya.

…

* * *

 **Out Gate, Konoha.**

" Yosh, saatnya pergi dari desa terkutuk ini." Gumam Naruto semangat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua penjaga yang telah pingsan karena dengan begitu bodoh meminum minuman yang sudah di berikan obat bius oleh Naruto.

Sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengembalikan Hinata dan Hiashi memahami kenapa Hinata kembali dengan keadaan pingsan, dan tentunya Naruto menyembunyikan untuk masalah ciumannya dengan Hinata. Sehingga yang Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata pingsan karena mungkin terlalu sedih di tinggal oleh Naruto.

" _Tunggu aku jiji, dan tunggu aku Ryuu-san, aku akan memintamu untuk menjadi guruku."_ Pikir Naruto, yang seketika berlari menjauh dari desa untuk menuju lembah kematian.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **Maaf, mungkin penulisan author saya stop sampai disini.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter** **9** **:**

The Truth

 _Last Time,_

" _Yosh, saatnya pergi dari desa terkutuk ini." Gumam Naruto semangat, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua penjaga yang telah pingsan karena dengan begitu bodoh meminum minuman yang sudah di berikan obat bius oleh Naruto._

 _Sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengembalikan Hinata dan Hiashi memahami kenapa Hinata kembali dengan keadaan pingsan, dan tentunya Naruto menyembunyikan untuk masalah ciumannya dengan Hinata. Sehingga yang Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata pingsan karena mungkin terlalu sedih di tinggal oleh Naruto._

" _Tunggu aku jiji, dan tunggu aku Ryuu-san, aku akan memintamu untuk menjadi guruku." Pikir Naruto, yang seketika berlari menjauh dari desa untuk menuju lembah terakhir._

…

* * *

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter** **9** **:** **The Truth**

 **Hokage Tower**

Malam yang cukup tenang di Konoha, dan merupakan malam yang cukup dingin karena sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dan berarti menunjukan bahwa sudah akhir tahun di Konoha. Namun malam yang dingin tak memberikan pengaruh lebih bagi sang Hokage, untuk kembali harus ke tempat dimana Ia bekerja.

" Ada perkembangan? " Tanya Minato kepada tim penyelidik, Morino Ibiki selaku tim investigasi sekaligus penyelidik perlahan maju.

" Seorang Anbu yang berhasil selamat dari invasi kini telah siuman, dan berdasarkan informasi, sebelum Ia pingsan, Ia melihat Naruto dan seseorang yang tak dikenal telah memasuki kekkai penghalang yang dibuat Orochimaru." Ucap Ibiki datar.

" Apa kau yakin? " Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ibiki.

Tak mau menunggu lama Minato memanggil beberapa Anbu untuk membawa Naruto kehadapannya. Namun setelah beberapa lama akhirnya beberapa Anbu kembali muncul, dan bukannya membawa Naruto, beberapa Anbu tersebut hanya membawa Izumo dan Kotetsu dalam keadaan lemah.

" Ada apa ini? " Tanya Minato.

" Hokage-sama, Naruto tak di temukan, dan setelah kami memeriksa sekeliling, kami menemukan Kamizuki-san dan Hagane-san dalam keadaan tak sadar." Ucap sang Anbu. Minato hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kode kepada sang anbu untuk pergi sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang penjaga gerbang Konoha, yang terlihat baru sadarkan diri.

" Izumo, Kotetsu, ada apa dengan kalian? " Tanya Minato

" Maaf, Hokage-sama. Naruto, sepertinya memberi kami obat bius dan pergi dari Konoha." Ucap Izumo pelan sambil sesekali menahan pusing pada kepalanya.

" APA! Sial. Fox, cepat panggil Kakashi." Perintah Minato kepada Anbu dengan code name Fox yang Ia panggil.

Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah dibawa oleh beberapa anbu lain ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Ibiki dan tim penyelidik lainnya kembali untuk menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya Sandaime, Hiruzen. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini telah berhadapan dengan Minato.

" Kakashi, aku ingin kau dan tim 7 membawa kembali Naruto dihadapanku." Ucap Minato.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Sens~… Hokage-sama." Ucap Kakashi.

" Naruto telah meninggalkan desa, aku ingin kau dan tim genin mu membawanya kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. Karena ini tanggung jawabmu sebagai pengawas mereka di tim 7. Apa kau mengerti? " Tanya Minato.

" APA! " Teriak Kakashi, " Hai, Hokage-sama. Tapi seperti yang anda tahu, Uchiha Sasuke tengah keluar dari desa bersama ayahnya untuk masalah clannya. Sedangkan untuk Sakura Haruno saat ini sedang sakit, sehingga memungkinkan hanya bisa membawa Menma untuk menemani saya. Apa itu tak masalah? " Ucap Kakashi.

" Jadi begitu, baiklah. Kalau begitu untuk Menma, biar aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya. Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Minato dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi.

Minato seketika menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya, dan langsung berada di halaman depan kediamannya. Dan tak menunggu lama Minato segera memasuki kediamannya.

* * *

" Minato-kun, ada apa? " Tanya Kushina

" Kau belum tidur, Hime? Dimana Menma? " Tanya Minato.

" Aku hanya menunggu mu. Menma berada di ruang tengah, sedang membaca beberapa gulungan Jutsu." Ucap Kushina.

" Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan di menara Hokage, aku akan tetap berada disana hingga Naruto kembali." Ucap Minato.

" Naruto? Ada apa dengannya? "

" Ia meninggalkan desa."

" APA! Minato-kun, Bagaimana…."

" Jangan mulai lagi Kushina." Ucap Minato sarkasme.

Sejak berita atau isu kematian Naruto, Kushina mulai sadar bahwa Ia bukan ibu yang baik. Dan selama Naruto dirawat, Kushina selalu secara diam-diam menjenguk Naruto dan secara diam-diam mulai mengawasi Naruto. Hal ini Ia lakukan karena Minato atau suaminya selalu mengancamnya untuk tak berhubungan dengan anaknya tersebut.

Ada masa dimana Kushina bertengkar hebat dengan Minato mengenai Naruto, hingga akhirnya Kushina mengalah karena Minato mengancam akan menggugat cerai terhadapnya jika Ia mencoba berhubungan dengan Naruto. Walaupun Ia bergelar 'The Red Hot Habanero', Kushina tetaplah seorang wanita yang cukup rapuh, Kushina layaknya istri-istri seperti yang lain, yang patuh terhadap suami seperti Uchiha Mikoto yang patuh terhadap suaminya.

" Ada apa Tou-san? " Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Menma.

" Ada misi untuk mu, tapi sebelum itu Tou-san ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu." Menma seketika mengangguk dan mengikuti Minato yang kini telah berjalan kekamar Menma.

…

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Menma dan Kakashi telah berangkat untuk mengejar Naruto. Dari raut wajah Menma dapat terlihat wajah seorang psikopat yang akan mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan. Namun berbeda dengan Kakashi yang terlihat sangat khawatir dan sedih karena mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin menjauh.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Orochimaru Place.**

" Untuk apa mayat yang sudah hancur itu, Shinzen-sama? " Ryuu yang tak menggunakan topengnya hanya menunjukan senyumannya kepada Orochimaru.

" Hanya rencana kecil, pagi ini aku akan menjemput Naruto. Selama aku pergi kau jangan kembali bertengkar dengan Hiruzen, atau keabadianmu aku cabut." Orochimaru hanya mengangguk cepat mendengar ancaman Ryuu.

…

* * *

 **Kakashi and Menma Place,**

Pagi hari sudah mulai menjelang, namun Menma dan Kakashi tetap setia berlari mengejar Naruto berada.

" Berapa lama lagi, Pakun? " Tanya kakashi terhadap anjing kesayangannya yang memimpin jalan.

" 200 meter kedepan. Naruto sepertinya telah berhenti." Ucap Pakun, _" Lembah terakhir? Apa yang Ia lakukan disana? "_ Pikir Kakashi. Kakashi menyadari bahwa Menma mendekat kepadanya, namun Ia tak mempedulikan hal tersebut karena baginya Menma mungkin hanya tak ingin tertinggal.

" _Sudah saatnya."_ Pikir Menma, mengeluarkan sebuah tabung injeksi kecil yang sebelumnya di berikan oleh sang ayah dari tas ninjanya.

Kakashi yang membiarkan Menma mendekatinya dari belakang, tak menyadari bahwa Menma akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

" Kakashi Sensei." Kakashi yang hendak menoleh, merasakan pandangannya mulai memudar seiring tatapan matanya yang kini tertuju kepada tabung injeksi kecil yang disuntikan Menma pada bagian lengannya. Sedangkan Pakun yang melihat kejanggalan dibelakang seketika menoleh, dan dikagetkan oleh sebuah Rasengan yang di tujukan kepadanya.

" Sekarang tak ada yang mengganggu." Gumam Menma, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Kakashi yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

* * *

 **Naruto Place**

Naruto yang sudah berada di area lembah terakhir hanya bisa meniup peluitnya dan menunggu kedatangan Ryuu, hingga akhirnya Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas karena merasakan punggungnya dihantam oleh sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto tersadar bahwa yang menghantamnya adalah akibat dari tendangan seseorang yang Ia ketahui bernama Menma.

" Mengapa kau berada disini? " Naruto kini telah berada beberapa meter dihadapan Menma.

" Ayah memintaku untuk membunuhmu, ya walaupun jika Ia tak memintanya, aku tetap akan membunuhmu." Ucap Menma datar, rambut hitamnya terus melambai karena angin pagi hari yang cukup dingin.

" Aku sudah keluar dari desa. Apa itu belum cukup, HAH? " Menma hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Hanya dengan membunuhmu, aku merasa cukup." Naruto hanya menggeram, tak ada pilihan lagi baginya selain melawan hingga Ryuu datang untuk menjemputnya.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan, jual beli pukulan akhirnya pecah diantara mereka. Namun tak begitu jauh diantara mereka Ryuu, tengah asik menonton pertarungan tersebut.

" Hanya dengan Taijutsu, kau tak mungkin bisa melukai ku." Menma meremehkan, sambil menahan tendangan atau pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

" DIAM." Teriak Naruto, dengan terus menyerang Menma yang sepertinya dengan mudah mengelak.

" Saatnya bersenang-senang. ' **TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU.'** " Ucap Menma, membuat puluhan clone untuk mengepung Naruto.

" _Sial! aku tak bisa bertarung diarea terbuka seperti ini. Semoga Ryuu-san cepat berada disini."_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar katana milik Shisui yang berada di punggungnya. Baju serta celana panjang hitam yang Ia gunakan sudah terlihat tak serapih waktu pertama Ia melangkahkan kaki dari desa.

Dengan bermodalkan Taijutsu yang Ia pelajari, Naruto mencoba bertahan dari setiap _clonee_ Menma yang menyerang. Naruto terus menghindari setiap serangan Taijutsu yang dilancarkan oleh Menma, sehingga Naruto akhirnya memutuskan berlari menuju kepala patung Hashirama untuk mempersempit pertarungannya dengan Menma.

Kepala patung merupakan tempat yang cukup sesuai, mengingat pada bagian atas kepala patung tersebut hanya dapat menampung 3 orang sehingga memudahkan bagi Naruto untuk menghindari kerumunan dari _clone_ Menma, dan hanya menghadapi 2 _clone_ Menma secara bergantian di atas kepala patung tersebut.

Namun waktu juga yang membuat Naruto harus mengalah, fisiknya masih lah sangat lemah jika harus menghadapi begitu banyak _clone_ Menma. Sedangkan Menma hanya menyeringai melihat Taijutsu Naruto sudah mulai melemah, dan mulai memanfaatkan kelemahan Naruto. Menma tahu Ia bisa sangat mudah mengalahkan Naruto dengan Ninjutsu, akan tetapi Ia tak melakukannya demi kesenangannya.

" Apa kau sudah lelah, HEH?" Ejek Menma, sedangkan Naruto hanya terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada katananya, mengantisipasi dan membalas taijutsu clone Menma.

" Setidaknya Taijutsu ku lebih kuat dibandingkan anak rumahan sepertimu." Menma seketika menggeram mendengar ejekan dari Naruto. Dan Seketika memfokuskan kedua _clone_ nya untuk membantunya membuat sebuah Rasengan.

Naruto yang masih terus terfokus melawan para _clone_ dari Menma, hanya bisa tersentak melihat Menma yang asli berlari kepadanya dengan sebuah bola yang Ia ketahui merupakan jurus andalan mantan ayahnya mengarah kepadanya. Naruto yang hendak menghindar harus tertahan karena kedua tangan dan kakinya tertangkap oleh clone dari Menma.

" Dengan begini kau akan MATI." Teriak Menma, sambil menghantamkan Rasengannya keperut Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto serasa dicabik-cabik terkena Rasengan dari Menma, hingga akhirnya Naruto harus terpental dan terjun bebas dari kepala patung Hashirama menuju ke bawah air terjun. Seakan belum puas, Menma kembali membuat Rasengan dengan bantuan clonenya dan seketika melompat menuju Naruto yang terlempar menuju kebawah air terjun.

" **RASENGAN."** Naruto yang belum sempat mencapai permukaan air terjun, harus kembali merasakan tubuhnya terhantam sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah menyarangkan serangannya ke Naruto, Menma seketika melompat dan berdiri di atas air beberapa meter dari tubuh Naruto yang mulai tenggelam. " HEH, anak lemah pembawa sial memang harusnya mati." Gumam Menma, sebelum akhirnya merilekskan tubuhnya dan beristirahat karena cukup menguras tenaga untuk mengeluarkan begitu banyak _clone_ dan menggunakan Rasengan.

" _Sial ini sangat menyakitkan, aku tak boleh mati disini."_ Naruto masih tetap tersadar setelah menerima serangan dari Menma, namun tubuhnya sudah tak bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya, Ia terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk berenang ke permukaanpun Ia tak sanggup.

" _Sial, sial, sial, sial…. SIAL! "_ Naruto mencoba berontak untuk memaksakan tubuhnya, Ia berjanji kepada orang yang Ia sayangi untuk tetap hidup dan akan menjaganya. Namun sekarang Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mencoba berontak melawan kelemahannya. " AAaaaarrrggghhhhh." Teriakan Naruto menjadi tanda usaha terakhirnya, Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengharapkan Dewa Kematian kembali menghidupkannya jika Ia harus mati disini.

Menutup mata untuk merasakan akhir hidupnya, namun Ia melihat suatu titik kecil berwarna biru didalam pikirannya, suatu titik yang perlahan mulai membesar dan menyilaukan.

Tersentak.

Seketika Ia membuka matanya, menyadari Ia belum mati, menyadari Ia saat ini masih berada di dasar air terjun. Mencoba menggerakan tangannya, dan… hei, ternyata berhasil.

" _Apa ini? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir didalam tubuh ku."_ Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua tangannya, dan harus membelalakan matanya melihat luka-luka pada tangannya sembuh dengan cukup cepat, _" Luka-luka ku? Sesuatu didalam tubuhku terasa sangat menyejukkan. Apa aku akhirnya memiliki chakra? Tapi itu tak mungkin. "_

…

* * *

 ** _( Flashback On )_**

" **_Gerbang Pembuka ( Kaimon ), KAI "_**

" **_Gerbang Penyembuh ( Kyumon ), KAI "_**

" **_Gerbang Kehidupan ( Seimon ), KAI "_**

" **_Gerbang Penderitaan ( Shomon ), KAi "_**

" _Bagus Lee, semangat membara! " Teriak Maito Guy kepada anak murid kesayangannya Rock Lee._

" _H-Hai, Guy Sensei." Rock Lee terlalu semangat untuk memeluk senseinya, tak menyadari bahwa Lee masih membuka ke empat gerbang titik chakra pada tubuhnya._

" _Ugh…" Guy hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya dan Lee menabrak beberapa pohon di area Hutan Kematian._

 ** _BUGH!_**

" _Kau terlalu bersemangat, Lee." Pukulan dari Guy sangat berarti bagi Lee, Ia tahu senseinya sangat menyayanginya. Lee hanya bisa menangis terharu, diikuti sang sensei yang juga ikut menangis karena melihat murid kesayangannya berhasil membuka sampai gerbang ke empat._

 _Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Genjutsu terkuat yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua insan di depannya hanya bisa Jawdrop._

" _Sial, Genjutsunya sangat nyata." Naruto kembali serius melihat dua orang di depannya. "Tapi kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Lee, sangat kuat apa itu? " Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka._

" _LEE! " Teriak Naruto._

" _Naruto-san."_

" _Lee-san, Guy-san, itu tadi apa? Sangat mengagumkan, bolehkah aku menjadi muridmu Guy-san? " Tanya Naruto._

" _Semangat masa muda, nak. Jika kau ingin seperti Lee, kau harus berusaha kuat nak." Ucap Guy semangat._

" _Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Jadi, apa kau mau mengajari ku, Guy-san? " Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya._

" _Tentu, nak. Kau dan Lee bisa menjadi murid kesayangan ku."_

" _Be-Benarkah? H-hai Sensei." Semangat Naruto membara, sebelum akhirnya mendapat acungan jempol dari Lee._

" _Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memakai ini." Guy memberikan sebuah pakaian yang sama seperti Lee yakni seragam ketat berwarna Hijau._

" _HEEEEHHHHH!"_

…

 ** _2 Bulan Kemudian._**

" _Mengapa aku tak bisa membuka gerbang seperti Lee? " Tanya Naruto._

" _Entahlah, Naruto. Seharusnya dengan fisik dan tenagamu sekarang, kau sudah bisa membuka gerbang, walaupun hanya membuka gerbang pertama. Lebih baik kita tanyakan ke Sandaime, Hiruzen." Ucap Guy._

 _Merekapun melangkahkan kaki ke kediaman Hiruzen, selama perjalanan, Guy, Lee dan Naruto mendapat tatapan aneh dari para penduduk. Bagaimana tidak, mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama berwarna Hijau._

" _Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan mu? " Tanya Hiruzen sambil menahan tawa. Naruto tahu seragam yang Ia gunakan sangat aneh, namun Ia tak mempedulikan hal itu selama Ia bisa menjadi kuat._

" _Jiji, selama dua bulan ini aku belajar dari Guy sensei. Tapi… " Jeda Naruto, dan mendapat tatapan serius dari Hiruzen._

" _Menurut Guy sensei, seharusnya aku bisa membuka gerbang Chakra jurus Hachimon Tonkou, walaupun hanya membuka satu gerbang. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, apa jiji bisa memberitahuku? " Tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Guy dan Lee._

" _Sepertinya kau harus tahu Naruto-kun, tunggu." Jawab Hiruzen sambil melangkahkan kaki kedalam kedalam ruangannya, sedangkan Guy, Lee dan Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu._

 _Setelah beberapa lama Hiruzen kembali dengan sebuah map di tangannya, dan memberikan map tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto seketika membuka map tersebut dan membacanya, namun Naruto tetap tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya Ia menatap Jiji nya._

" _Aku tak mengerti." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung._

" _Itu adalah uji laboratorium mengenai tubuhmu." Jeda Hiruzen, " Maafkan Jiji, Naruto-kun. Kau mungkin takkan bisa menggunakan jurus Hachimon." Ucap Hiruzen._

" _Kenapa seperti itu? " Tanya Naruto._

" _Chakra terbentuk dari dua energi, yakni fisik dan spiritual. Lee dapat menggunakan Hachimon, karena energi fisiknya memumpuni dibanding spiritnya. Sedangkan pada tubuhmu, dua energi tersebut sangat kecil, dan hanya mampu untuk menopang hidupmu layaknya para warga sipil. Maafkan Jiji, Naruto-kun. Tapi kau memang harus tahu." Hiruzen hanya bisa menunduk._

" _Terima kasih, Jiji. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha." Ucap Naruto semangat, menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya._

 _Setelah informasi yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen, Naruto tetap terus semangat. Naruto tetap belajar dari Guy, walaupun hanya berupa Taijutsu dan ketahanan fisik, akan tetapi Naruto tetap mempelajari cara penggunaan Hachimon dari Guy, karena menurutnya mungkin suatu saat Ia bisa menggunakan Chakra._

 _Walaupun pada kenyataanya Ia tetap tak bisa menggunakan Hachimon, karena baik itu kekuatan spirit atau fisiknya tak bisa bercampur untuk menjadi chakra._

 ** _( Flachback Off )_**

…

* * *

Naruto tersenyum, _" Mungkin ini yang disebut chakra, tapi aku tak yakin. Aku merasakan aliran pada tubuhku sangat kuat dan sangat stabil. Uughh…"_ Pikiran Naruto harus terhenti karena Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat, karena Ia masih berada di dasar air terjun.

" _KUSO! Aku harus kepermukaan."_ Pikir Naruto,

Naruto seketika menghentakan kakinya dan melompat keluar dari dasar air terjun. Sedangkan Menma yang tengah mendudukan diri disamping air terjun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat ledakan dari dasar air terjun, dan harus menggeram ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari ledakan tersebut.

" Ini, mengagumkan." Teriak Naruto setelah berhasil keluar dari air terjun.

Namun kekaguman Naruto akhirnya harus berakhir, karena Ia seakan merasakan alarm bahaya yang akan menghampirinya. Dan benar saja, Menma telah meluncurkan kepalan tangannya kearah kepalanya. Namun yang membuat Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak terkaget adalah dirinya dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup indah, Naruto melompat dan bersalto cukup tinggi hingga akhirnya Ia mendarat kembali di atas kepala patung Hashirama, " WOW." Naruto terkagum dengan apa yang Ia telah lakukan.

" Bagaimana Ia bisa melakukan hal itu? " Menma hanya terperangah dengan lawannya yang Ia ketahui tak memiliki chakra.

" **Fuuton : Kamikaze."** Menma menyerang dengan angin tornado berukuran sedang, namun lagi-lagi Naruto melompat untuk menghindari.

" _Lee, ku pinjam tehnikmu."_ Pikir Naruto sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan matanya kearah Menma. " Sekarang Giliran ku." Gumam Naruto, yang seketika menghilang dan berada dihadapan Menma.

" Terkejut? " Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian diwajahnya, Menma mulai marah dan dengan membabi buta menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsunya, namun lagi-lagi Naruto bergerak dengan cepat karena chakra yang mengalir pada tubuhnya cukup besar, bahkan membuat lapisan chakra yang cukup tebal di sekitar tubuhnya.

Jual beli pukulan tak terelakkan, namun sebenarnya hanya Naruto lah yang menjual sedangkan Menma tak bisa untuk membeli, karena Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan diluar batas kemampuan Menma.

…

* * *

 **Beberapa ratus meter dari pertempuran.**

Terlihat Ryuu tengah asik mendudukan diri di salah satu dahan pohon yang terbilang cukup besar, dan lagi-lagi Ia tengah memakan sesuatu sambil menonton pertempuran antara Naruto dan Menma seperti waktu Ia menonton pertempuran antara Shisui dan Itachi.

" Jadi sudah terbuka? Bagus, mulai saat ini kau adalah penerusku, Naruto. Chakra ku akan akan selalu menghidupimu. " Perlahan Ryuu mulai berdiri dan menghabiskan roti yang Ia makan, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari tempatnya.

…

* * *

 **Back to Fight, Naruto & Menma.**

" **Omote Renge."** Dalam sekejap naruto menghilang dari pandangan Menma, dan menendang Menma pada bagian dagunya, hingga membuat Menma terbang.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto melompat dan tepat berada di belakang tubuh Menma untuk memeluk serta membalikan badannya untuk mengakhiri jurusnya. Dengan bantuan gravitasi, Naruto membawa Menma berputar dan menghantam tanah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

Naruto melompat menjauh setelah melancarkan jurusnya, dan melihat hasil dari jurus andalan teman seperguruannya Lee. Setelah beberapa lama berlalu akhirnya naruto kembali bersiaga, karena melihat pergerakan dari tubuh Menma diikuti lapisan chakra berwarna orange gelap mengelilingi tubuh Menma.

" **Hahaha, Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu Naruto? "** Tawa Menma menggema di sekitar tempat mereka bertarung. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terhantam oleh kaki kanan Menma dan harus membuat tubuhnya terpental untuk menabrak batu besar yang berada di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit Naruto tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya, Ia terus mendengar tawa serta perkataan meremehkan dari Menma. Hal yang membuatnya cukup marah, hingga tanpa Ia ketahui tubuhnya telah menyerap begitu banyak energi dari sekitarnya. Chakra berwarna biru gelap bergerak liar menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, otot-otot pada seluruh tubuhnya terlihat, serta rambut kuningnya mulai bergerak liar, berdiri menentang gravitasi.

" _Ini… Ini seperti ketika Guy sensei membuka gerbang ke enam. Chakra ini terasa sangat menenangkan."_

Perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya, Naruto hanya bisa mengagumi aura dari chakra yang berkibar menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan yang entah Ia dapat dari mana, tapi yang pasti Ia akan memanfaatkan kekuatan ini dengan Taijutsu yang Ia pelajari.

" Tak ada salahnya mencoba tehnik yang ku lihat dari Lee, ' **Ura Renge'.** " Naruto seketika menghilang dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kesan after image.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, chakra berwarna orange gelap juga mulai bergerak liar, diikuti dengan tubuh Menma yang mulai membungkuk layaknya seekor rubah.

" Ini akan menjadi serangan terakhir." Ucap Naruto yang seketika muncul dihadapan Menma untuk memberikan pukulan dengan skala kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan.

Pukulan demi pukulan Naruto lancarkan pada tiap inci tubuh Menma, namun seakan tak ada rasa sakit, Menma hanya terus tertawa walaupun tubuhnya beberapa kali harus terpental.

" **Oh, Ayolah. Apa hanya itu? Kalau begitu biar aku tunjukan bagaimana caranya memukul."** Menma yang sebelumnya berada di reruntuhan batu seketika menghilang dan tepat berada di hadapan Naruto untuk melayangkan pukulannya. Namun Naruto begitu sigap untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, hingga akhirnya Naruto harus merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya karena chakra orange gelap pada tubuh Menma ikut membentuk kepalan tangan dan menghantamnya.

Pertempuran Taijutsu kelas tinggi mereka tunjukan, namun ada yang berbeda, setiap kali Naruto melayangkan tinjunya. Rambut Menma sedikit demi sedikit berganti warna menjadi merah tua seperti rambut ibunya Kushina.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat Menma tengah membuat sebuah Rasengan dan diselimuti chakra berwarna Orange gelapnya, Naruto hanya menggertakan gigi dan mengambil katananya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya untuk menghalau Rasengan tersebut.

" _Seharusnya aku belajar Ninjutsu, KUSO! "_ Pikir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang Menma.

" **HAHAHA… KAU HARUS MATI."** Teriak Menma sebelum akhirnya melompat untuk menyerang Naruto dengan Rasengannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeratkan rahangnya dan ikut melompat untuk menahan Rasengan tersebut dengan kunainya.

Ledakan besar terjadi, baik Menma maupun Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya secara besar-besaran. Namun Naruto masihlah baru dengan chakra yang Ia miliki, terlebih sebuah katana takkan mampu menahan suatu jutsu kelas tinggi seperti Rasengan.

Pertarungan menemui fase akhir, dimana Naruto harus merasakan tubuhnya tercabik-cabik akibat Rasengan dari Menma, sedangkan Menma terlihat berdiri kokoh dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

" **SAATNYA MENGAKHIRI INI."** Suara berat Menma menjadi penghantar Rasengan yang baru Ia buat kembali, untuk menghancurkan tubuh Naruto.

Namun dibalik itu semua, tanpa diketahui Menma, Ryuu dengan sekejap mata telah mengganti tubuh Naruto dengan tubuh duplikat Naruto, tepat sebelum Rasengan terakhir Menma berhasil bersarang di tubuh Naruto.

Menma seketika terjatuh akibat kelelahan dan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, chakra kyuubi telah menghilang. Namun tanpa sadar tubuh Menma bergetar, ketika matanya melihat sosok ataupun jasad yang berada dihadapannya, sosok yang Menma ketahui merupakan Naruto.

" Nii-san." Gumam Menma, _" Apa yang terjadi? Arrgghhh…..Tidak, Ia memang pantas mati. Tapi… Aaarrrrggghh…"_ Menma hanya bisa mencengram rambutnya dengan kuat, Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, disatu sisi Ia seakan kehilangan Naruto, namun disisi lain Ia sangat membenci nya. Hingga akhirnya menma hanya bisa terdiam, dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong.

...

* * *

 **Ryuu Place.**

" Rambut hitamnya sedikit berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Apa mungkin? " Pemikiran Ryuu hanya berlalu karena merasakan chakra seseorang yang mendekati.

Ryuu seketika menghilang dengan Naruto berada di gendongannya, sedangkan beberapa lama kemudian, terlihat Kakashi telah berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat bekas pertempuran.

…

* * *

 **Menma Place,**

Kakashi terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat, sebelum akhirnya Ia dapat melihat Menma tengah terduduk tak bergerak sedikitpun.

" Menma." Geram Kakashi, karena sebelumnya Menma telah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi yang telah berdiri disamping Menma, seketika membulatkan matanya. Tak ada yang lebih mengagetkannya dengan apa yang Ia lihat saat ini, adik kesayangannya yakni Naruto tengah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Tubuh Naruto berada di tengah-tengah kawah yang cukup besar, yang Kakashi tahu kawah tersebut pasti terbentuk akibat jutsu tingkat tinggi.

Kakashi berlari dan memeriksa denyut nadi pada tubuh Naruto.

" Bagaimana? Ini, Tidak. Otouto, SIAL! " Kakashi hanya bisa meninju tangannya ketanah, Naruto sudah tak bernyawa. Pandangannya teralih kearah Menma, Ia menggeram marah, Menma telah membuat naruto seperti ini. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya mengampiri Menma dan mencengkram leher Menma dengan sengat erat. Namun kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma, membuat niat Kakashi untuk membunuh Menma sedikit memudar.

" Nii-san, Naruto Nii-san." Ucap miris Menma dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir. Kakashi menahan emosinya, Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Menma, pukulan yang tak terlalu kuat akhirnya bersarang diwajah Menma dan membuat Menma akhirnya pingsan.

" _Aku harus cepat, mungkin Naruto hanya seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin Naruto masih hidup, aku harus menemui Tsunade-sama."_ Pikir Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya mensummon beberapa anjing untuk membawa tubuh Menma dan berlari ke arah Naruto, menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto ala bridal style.

…

* * *

 **Orochimaru Place**

Beberapa jam kemudian, matahari sudah memulai tugasnya, namun matahari seakan tak menjadi pengaruh terhadap tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang memang berada di bawah tanah.

" Jadi bagaimana keadaannya? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar." Jawab Ryuu santai, belum sempat Hiruzen dan Ryuu keluar dari ruangan, mereka mendengar erangan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" Ughhh…" Gumam Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun Naruto merasakan tubuhnya tertahan oleh seseorang.

" Jangan memaksakan diri, tubuh mu masih tahap pemulihan." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan tak mengindahkan perkataan Ryuu, Naruto menahan tangan Ryuu dan seketika bersujud dihadapan Ryuu.

" Iie, Ryuu-san, arigato." Naruto tetap membungkuk.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, bangunlah. Kau harus beristirahat." Bujuk Ryuu.

" Iie, Aku… Hiks…Aku…Hiks… Aku mohon jadikan aku muridmu. Aku… Hiks… Sadar aku masih lemah, kau pernah bilang padaku agar aku mencari seseorang yang dapat membuat diriku menjadi kuat. Dan aku tahu seseorang itu adalah kau, Ryuu-san. Aku..Hiks… Aku mohon jadikan aku muridmu." Pinta Naruto dengan air mata yang terlihat membasahi lantai. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya menyeringai dibalik topeng yang Ia yang bertengger di mukanya.

" Maaf Naruto, jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Mungkin kau akan membenciku, dan menyesal telah memintaku menjadi senseimu." Ucap Ryuu datar, sambil membalikan badannya untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersujud dan Hiruzen yang hanya bisa terus menonton.

" Kalau begitu beritahu aku, kenapa aku harus membenci orang yang selalu menyelamatkan ku? Aku tahu kepada siapa aku harus membenci. Jadi tolong beritahu aku." Seketika Ryuu menghentikan langkahnya, dan tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

" Apa kau ingin tahu? Baiklah, ku rasa kau sudah merasa cukup lebih baik. Ikut aku." Ucap Ryuu dan perlahan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hiruzen perlahan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan membantunya berjalan untuk mengikuti langkah Ryuu. Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk sampai disuatu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan empat kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bulat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Kedatangan mereka disambut baik oleh Orochimaru yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi, Ryuu mengambil tempat pada kursi disamping Orochimaru. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan Naruto memilih kursi yang tersisa dan menghadap Ryuu serta Orochimaru.

" Aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi…" Jeda Ryuu, " Naruto, apa kau yakin ingin mengetahui semuanya? Ku yakin kau akan langsung menyerangku setelah ini." Tanya Ryuu.

" Aku takkan mungkin menyerang seseorang tanpa alasan. Jadi aku akan mendengarkan." Naruto terlihat serius.

" Baiklah, ya walaupun apa yang ku ceritakan ini, pasti menjadi alasan yang kuat bagimu untuk menyerangku. Atau bahkan mencoba membunuhku." Ucap Ryuu santai.

"…" Naruto hanya terdiam menunggu Ryuu memulai ceritanya.

" Kita mulai dari awal, Hiruzen-san, apa kau tahu pada masa pemerintahan Shodaime, terdapat sebuah daerah bernama 'Shinzen no Kuni' ? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Dahulu terlalu banyak daerah, sehingga aku tak ingat apakah ada atau tidaknya daerah tersebut. Pada masa itu aku masihlah sangat kecil." Jawab Hiruzen.

" Tak mengherankan, mungkin sejarah tentang daerah tersebut sudah dihapus oleh para Daimyo. Kalau begitu aku mulai benar-benar dari awal." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat tatapan antusias dari Hiruzen dan Naruto.

" Shinzen no Kuni adalah daerah yang hanya di tinggali oleh klan Shinzen (Alam), sebuah klan yang berkembang dan selalu melakukan penelitian menggunakan chakra alam. Klan shinzen tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan 5 negara elemen, sama seperti negara besi dimana para samurai tinggal. " Tangan Ryuu mulai bersandar di atas meja di depannya.

" Namun berbeda dengan negara besi, desa Shinzen benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia luar. hal ini membuat seluruh negara elemen takut, mengetahui kalau seluruh penghuni desa adalah anggota klan dengan nama yang sama, klan yang banyak melakukan penelitian. " Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hiruzen.

" Takut? Penelitian? Maksudmu? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Penduduk desa ini telah membuat senjata yang menggunakan chakra alam sebagai amunisi."

" APA?! Senjata dengan amunisi chakra alam? " Kaget Hiruzen.

" Kenapa harus terkaget seperti itu? Bukankah sudah ku bilang dari awal kalau klan ini selalu melakukan penelitian menggunakan chakra alam." Ryuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Takut dengan kemajuan desa ini, Daimyou dari negara api dan air mengambil tindakan drastis karena Shinzen no Kuni berada diantara kedua Negara tersebut, dan membuat aliansi demi memusnahkan desa sekaligus klan Shinzen. Kedua daimyou itu memerintahkan kepada kage di desa nya untuk menyerang desa shinzen." Ucap Ryuu lagi.

" APA?! Mengapa aku tak tahu masalah ini? " Ucap Hiruzen dengan nada tinggi.

" Shinzen-sama, bolehkah saya menggigit tua bangka ini? " Ucap Orochimaru jengkel, karena Hiruzen menyela apa yang ingin di ucapkan oleh Ryuu.

" Apa kau bilang? Coba saja kalau kau berani menyentuhnya? " Kali ini Naruto yang tersulut emosi.

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

" Kalian berdua, kembali duduk." Hardik Ryuu. Merekapun kembali tenang dan kembali mendengarkan cerita dari Ryuu.

" Meskipun terjepit, klan Shinzen masih dapat menahan serangan dari Konohagakure dan Kirigakure, mengakibatkan keadaan yang imbang. Akan tetapi mendengar kabar ini, Uzushiogakure sebagai sekutu konoha mengirimkan sekelompok ahli segel mereka sebagai bantuan." Jeda Ryuu.

" Lalu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Dengan hadirnya bantuan dari Uzu, desa berhasil di hancurkan setelah titik pertahanan yang di buat oleh penjaga klan Shinzen di hancurkan menggunakan segel dari pasukan Uzu." Lanjut Ryuu.

" Mengapa Konoha melakukan ini? Apa karena hanya takut, sehingga Konoha dan Kiri harus memusnahkan mereka? " Ucap Hiruzen.

" Benar, para Daimyo api dan air begitu takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Shinzen, terkecuali Uzu yang memang hanya ingin membantu sekutunya yakni Konoha. Namun Hashirama yang pada waktu itu menjabat sebagai Hokage, menolak rencana Daimyo api untuk memusnahkan Shinzen, berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Tobirama yang sangat menyetujui gagasan tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Tobirama menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan kakaknya yang telah wafat, dan akhirnya gagasan tersebut terealisasikan." Ryuu menghembuskan nafasnya, sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum pasukan dari Konoha dan Kiri masuk ke dalam desa, pemimpin klan Shinzen saat itu, mengirim keluarganya untuk melarikan diri dari desa lewat jalan bawah tanah yang memang sudah di persiapkan untuk keadaan mendesak, yang melewati bawah laut, menuju negara air." Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

" Sekarang, Aku akan memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Ucap Ryuu sambil membuka topeng serta tudung kepala jubahnya.

Naruto seketika memfokuskan matanya melihat tampang Ryuu sebenarnya, tak ada yang special bagi Naruto selain wajah dari Ryuu yang terlihat lumayan tampan untuk pria seumurnya dan mungkin sedikit berkarisma. Berambut panjang sebahu berwarna Coklat tua, dengan kumis dan janggut tipis berwarna sama, serta warna mata hitam legam. Dan menurut pengamatan naruto sebelumnya, Ryuu memiliki tinggi 168cm dengan tubuh proposional.

" Nama ku yang sebenarnya adalah Shiraryuu Shinzen, dan aku adalah cucu dari pemimpin klan Shinzen. Aku berhasil selamat dari serangan tersebut, namun seluruh keluargaku akhirnya tewas setelah keberadaan mereka diketahui musuh dan akhirnya aku dititipkan kepada biksu pengelana dari kuil api."

" Kuil Api? Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa memasuki Konoha dengan leluasa? " Tanya Hiruzen dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu.

" Saat berusia 4 tahun, aku dibawa ke kuil api dan dibesarkan disana, dan berbekal dengan peninggalan dari orang tua ku, yaitu jurnal dan beberapa hasil penelitian lainya. Aku mulai belajar semua hal yang dulu dilakukan oleh klan ku, yang ada di dalam jurnal, secara diam-diam. Pada Usia 8 tahun aku baru mengetahui kalau seluruh klan ku musnah oleh aliansi antara konoha dan kiri, serta akibat kehancurannya yang disebabkan oleh Uzu, Aku mulai memendam kebencian dan bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam. " Jeda Ryuu.

" Jadi itu yang menyebabkan mu menjadi seorang pendendam? " Ryuu hanya mengangguk akan pertanyaan Hiruzen.

" Awalnya aku merasa sedikit senang mendengar cerita kehancuran Uzu di tangan aliansi kiri, kumo dan iwa, dan menganggap kalau dendam ku pada Uzu telah terbalas. Namun masih ada konoha dan kiri, saat itu juga aku yang mulai menyusun rencana, dan pamit meninggalkan kuil api dengan alasan ingin menjalani kehidupan biasa di desa konoha pada usia 28 tahun."

" Rencana? Tunggu, 28 tahun? Seharusnya kau mungkin seumuran dengan ku." Sahut Hiruzen, sedangkan Naruto dan Orochimaru hanya terus mendengar cerita Ryuu.

" Benar, selama 20 tahun aku mempelajari semua penelitian dari jurnal atau apapun yang di tinggalkan oleh klan Shinzen, hingga akhirnya aku bereksperimen dengan tubuhku sendiri dan akhirnya aku takkan bisa tua, atau dengan kata lain abadi. Dan aku juga bereksperimen pada tubuh Orochimaru sehingga Ia juga abadi. " Jeda Ryuu, untuk melihat wajah terkejut Hiruzen dan naruto. Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya tersenyum.

" Jika kau ingin, aku bisa membuatmu tampak lebih muda dan takkan menua seperti sekarang. Apa kau mau? " Tanya Ryuu.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Ryuu, baginya tak mungkin seseorang dapat hidup abadi. Bahkan muridnya Tsunade hanya bisa meregenerasi atau hanya bisa mengubah tampilan pada tubuhnya agar terlihat lebih muda.

" Bukankah itu bagus Jiji, jadi Jiji bisa terus bersama ku." Naruto menyahut perkataan Ryuu.

" Apa?! " Hiruzen hanya speechless akan perkataan Naruto, dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali serius.

" Jadi dengan kata lain kau dan Orochimaru tak bisa mati? " Hiruzen terfokus ke Ryuu.

" Tidak. Kami tetap bisa mati jika dibunuh, dan tak bisa mati jika tak ada yang membunuh kita." Jawab Ryuu cepat.

" Jadi begitu, lalu Orochimaru, mengapa kau memberikan segel pada Sasuke jika kau sudah abadi? Apa kau tetap memakai tubuhnya? " Tanya Hiruzen kepada Orochimaru.

" Jadi kau sudah tahu, aku memang terus berganti tubuh untuk bereksperimen tentang kebadian, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Shinzen-sama dan mendapat keabadian. Dan mengenai segel yang kutanam pada Sasuke hanya karena aku tertarik padanya, dan mungkin akan mengajaknya untuk menjadi muridku. Itu saja." Jawab Orochimaru, Hiruzen mengangguk dan mulai berfikir, ternyata Orochimaru tak sejahat pikirannya, 'mungkin'.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritamu Ryuu-san. Bisa tolong kau lanjutkan, mengenai rencanamu terhadap Konoha? " Pinta Hiruzen.

" Aku pergi menuju ke konoha dengan ditemani oleh Chiriku yang merupakan Biksu Ninja. Setelah beberapa lama tinggal di konoha, Aku mengetahui kalau masih ada kuturunan Uzu yang tinggal di konoha, tepatnya keturunan terakhir, Kushina Uzumaki, atau yang sekarang di kenal dengan Kushina Namikaze, setelah menikah dengan minato namikaze." Ryuu terlihat sedikit bersiaga melihat Naruto mulai mendekatkan diri kearah meja.

" Lalu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku mengetahui kalau Kushina atau ibu mu hamil, pada saat itulah aku mulai menambahkan rencana, untuk menggunakan bayi dari Kushina dalam mendukung rencana awal yakni kehancuran Konoha." Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan dari Ryuu.

" Kenapa Naruto? Apa kau ingin membunuhku? " Tanya Ryuu santai.

" Kau?! Cepat lanjutkan." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Ryuu masih terlihat santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Hiruzen yang sepertinya juga mulai tersulut emosi.

" Saat kushina berada di rumah sakit untuk pengecheckan rutin kehamilannya, aku menyusup masuk dan menggunakan gas tidur tanpa bau dan warna kedalam ruangan, dan masuk untuk menyuntikan cairan khusus pada bayi yang baru berusia 6 bulan dalam kandungannya. " Jeda Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto terlihat masih terdiam.

" Aku berencana untuk menjadikan bayi tersebut senjataku untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan melawan kedua orang tuanya, dengan menyuntikan cairan tersebut. Namun adahal yang berada diluar dugaan, dengan kemampuan Doujutsu yang kumiliki, aku dapat melihat ternyata Kushina mempunyai anak kembar, sedangkan aku pada saat itu hanya membawa satu serum. Karena terbatasnya waktu yang ku punya, terpaksa aku hanya menyuntikan serum tersebut pada salah satu anak yaitu kau, Naruto." Ryuu dapat melihat naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

" Doujutsu? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Untuk itu akan ku jelaskan suatu saat nanti. Dan mengenai serum, serum tersebut akan membuat penerimanya kehilangan chakra dalam tubuhnya, tapi secara otomatis menyerap chakra alam, serta merupakan cairan khusus yang akan memblokir segala hal lain yang akan masuk kedalam penggunanya tanpa adanya perintah dari atau persetujuan dari penggunanya." Orochimaru hanya mengangguk dan sedikit terpukau dengan kemampuan sensei keduanya.

" Jadi itu penyebab kenapa Kyubi tak bisa tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto? Tapi kenapa pada saat itu, aku melihat Naruto tak memiliki chakra jika memang cairan yang kau suntikan tersebut dapat menarik chakra alam? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Disitulah letak kesalahannya, ternyata chakra Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto seakan menolak, hingga menyebabkan disfungsional untuk memulai penyerapan chakra alam. Itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto tak memiliki chakra pada tubuhnya, setidaknya sampai tubuhnya dapat kembali menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan sel akibat cairan yang aku suntikan. Dan aku tak menyangka, hanya karena sebuah Rasengan, tubuh Naruto dapat beregenerasi sesuai dengan anatomi klan Shinzen. Yah, mungkin itu karena Rasengan dapat menghancurkan hingga titik terkecil didalam tubuh, sehingga tiap sel dalam tubuh Naruto dapat didaur ulang oleh DNA yang kusuntikan atau dengan kata lain DNA klan Shinzen."

" Adakah alasan, mengapa aku tidak harus membunuhmu? " Ucap Naruto datar, namun dengan tangan yang mengepal.

" Tenang Naruto, aku tidak mempunyai alasan agar kau tidak untuk tidak membunuhku. Yang aku punya hanya satu lagi alasan, yang mungkin akan membuat mu seketika mengalungkan kunai dileherku." Ucap Ryuu.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Akulah yang membunuh Nii-san mu, Uchiha Shisui." Namun bukan Naruto yang bergerak untuk menyerang Ryuu, melainkan Hiruzen yang dengan cepat sudah mencekik dan mendorong Ryuu hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. Hiruzen terlihat marah, tangan kanannya masih mencekik leher Ryuu yang kini berada dilantai.

" Kau!..." Geram Hiruzen.

" Jiji, berhenti. Aku yakin Ia memiliki alasan yang tepat." Ucap Naruto datar, seakan jurus ketenangan sudah Ia masteri.

" Naruto-kun? Tapi Ia yang telah membunuh Shisui, Ia tak bisa dibiarkan." Ucap Hiruzen yang masih tetap diposisinya. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya memaksa Hiruzen untuk melepas lehernya dan kembali mengangkat kursi serta mendudukinya.

Mereka semua akhirnya kembali ketempat semula, mendudukan diri dan saling berhadapan.

" Aku memang sangat marah mengetahui itu semua, namun aku dapat mengerti jika aku berada di posisimu. Walaupun aku tak memiliki chakra karena ulahmu, akan tetapi aku mencoba untuk memaafkanmu. Aku juga tahu rasanya kehilangan, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga mengalaminya. Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, karena berkat dirimu, aku dapat mengetahui sifat asli kedua orang tua ku. Mereka tak seharusnya membuangku, karena aku tak memiliki chakra. Dan mengenai Shisui Nii-san, ku harap kau memberikan alasan yang masuk akal." Ucap Naruto,

Sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersentak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dalam hati, _" Pembentukan karakter, heh... Kau telah menjadi anak yang kuat, nak. Kau memang pantas menjadi muridku."_ Pikir Ryuu, yang perlahan mengambil sebuah tabung dari saku didalam jubahnya.

" Tak ku sangka kau dapat berfikir sejauh itu, Naruto. Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu alasan kenapa Shisui memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Ucap Ryuu, sambil melemparkan tabung yang berada ditanganya ke arah Naruto.

" Ini… "

" Itu adalah kedua mata Shisui yang diberikan kepadaku. Pada malam dimana Ia sekarat akibat pertempurannya dengan Itachi, Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan kedua matanya kepadamu. Setelah itu Ia memintaku untuk membunuhnya, dengan harapan Mangekyo Sharingan Itachi dapat aktif ketika teman terdekatnya mati." Jelas Ryuu.

" Jadi begitu? Tapi kenapa Ia harus bertarung melawan Itachi? " Tanya Naruto.

" Jalan mereka berbeda, hanya itu yang bisa ke beritahu padamu." Ucap Ryuu, menyembunyikan masalah 'Kotoamatsukami'.

" Nii-san." Gumam Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

" Jadi, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, siapa aku dan apa tujuanku. Dan saat ini keputusan ada ditangan kalian, jika kalian ingin kembali, berarti kalian akan bersama Konoha dan akan berperang dengan ku. Tapi jika tidak, mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama." Hiruzen hanya memandang Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Ryuu.

" Aku memang sangat mencintai Konoha, namun setelah mengetahui niat dari para Daimyo, Koharu, Homura serta Minato, mungkin aku takkan kembali kesana hingga keadaan disana memungkinkan untuk kembali. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menemani Naruto-kun, kemanapun Ia ingin pergi." Ucap Hiruzen dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu. Sebelum akhirnya semua pandangan tertuju pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat menundukan diri, Ia memang sangat marah terhadap Ryuu. Namun Ryuu mempunyai alasan yang membuatnya cukup mengerti dan juga dapat merasakan apa yang Ryuu rasakan. Ia sudah bergerak sejauh ini, hatinya memang masih tak terima untuk memaafkan Ryuu. Namun Ia yakin dengan berjalannya waktu, mungkin Ia bisa memaafkan Ryuu. Untuk itu Ia sudah memutuskan, dan akan terus berjalan membuat takdirnya sendiri.

" Aku sudah keluar dari desa, dan aku takkan kembali. Untuk itu, aku mohon jadikan aku muridmu, Ryuu-san." Ucap Naruto yang kini telah mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Ryuu.

" Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti akan mengajarkanmu Naruto, akan tetapi dengan dua syarat. Pertama, aku memberikanmu kekuatan karena aku ingin kau membantuku menghancurkan Konoha serta Kirigakure." Ucap Ryuu.

" Itu tak masalah, karena aku juga ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan para petinggi desa serta membangun ulang konoha seperti seharusnya. Lalu yang kedua? " Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen hanya jawdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto, Ia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto sudah merencanakan apa yang akan Ia lakukan.

" Yang kedua, aku ingin kau memberikan kedua mata Shisui kepadaku." Ucap Ryuu.

" Apa! Tapi kenapa? " Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Karena aku akan memberikanmu Doujutsu yang lebih kuat dari Sharingan. Tapi jika kau tak memberikan kedua mata Shisui kepadaku, silahkan pergi dari sini dan carilah sensei yang lebih baik dari ku." Jawab Ryuu.

" Tapi kenapa? Bukankah aku bisa tetap hanya menyimpannya? Kenapa aku harus memberikannya kepadamu? "

" Kau akan tahu alasannya, jika kau memberikan kedua mata tersebut kepadaku. Jadi, tentukanlah pilihanmu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menimbang segala hal yang ada dipikirannya, hingga Ia merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Ia telah keluar dari desa, dan Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryuu selalu memiliki alasan. Dan mungkin akan mencoba menetapkan hatinya dalam memilih keputusan.

" Baik. Aku terima persyaratan mu, Ryuu-sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar tabung berisi dua bola mata Shisui kepada Ryuu.

" Bagus, kalau begitu kalian kembalilah beristirahat, besok aku akan memberitahukan mengapa aku meminta mata Shisui dan hal lainnya yang mungkin kalian ingin ketahui. Untuk sekarang, kurasa sudah cukup. Orochimaru akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Ryuu datar, dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Hiruzen.

Namun ketika Ryuu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Orochimaru, tiba-tiba timbul perempatan di dahinya. Orochimaru terlihat tengah asik mengelus dan bermain dengan ular-ularnya.

" Orochi." Panggil Ryuu. Orochimaru masih asik bermain.

" Baka no Orochi." Panggil Ryuu lagi. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari Orochimaru.

" Usuratonkachi! " Teriak Ryuu.

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Orochimaru harus merelakan kepalanya kini berada dibawah kaki Ryuu.

" Ano… Ryuu-sensei, bolehkah saya mencobanya? " Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

" Memukulnya? " Tanya Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

" Silahkan, _'namun aku tak melarangnya untuk membalasmu'."_ Ucap Ryuu, namun pada akhir kalimatnya hanya berbisik kepada Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya Ryuu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, Hiruzen dan Orochimaru, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

" Apa yang dibisikannya? " Tanya Orochimaru, yang kini mendudukan diri dilantai setelah dihajar oleh Ryuu.

" Ah… Tidak. Ryuu sensei hanya bilang, katanya aku bisa sepuasnya menyiksamu. Dan jika kau membalas, Ryuu sensei akan menghukummu. "

"APA! "

 **Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

… **.**

 **.** **..**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Maaf bagi para Reader yang tak terima kalau sosok Ryuu ternyata hanya OC. Namun yang perlu kalian ketahui, saya tidak secara asal membuat OC, karena saya memiliki latar belakang yang memungkinkan sosok OC tersebut masuk kedalam fic saya. ( Bahkan saya berniat membuat Sekuel tentang sosok Ryuu ).**

 **Saya akan membuat perbedaan dalam cerita fic saya dengan animenya. Dan perlu diketahui, saya rasa fic ini tidak Mainstream.**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	10. The Decision

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **Maaf, mungkin penulisan author saya stop sampai disini.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter** **10** **:**

The Decision

 _Last Time,_

 _Sedangkan Naruto terlihat menundukan diri, Ia memang sangat marah terhadap Ryuu. Namun Ryuu mempunyai alasan yang membuatnya cukup mengerti dan juga dapat merasakan apa yang Ryuu rasakan. Ia sudah bergerak sejauh ini, hatinya memang masih tak terima untuk memaafkan Ryuu. Namun Ia yakin dengan berjalannya waktu, mungkin Ia bisa memaafkan Ryuu. Untuk itu Ia sudah memutuskan, dan akan terus berjalan membuat takdirnya sendiri._

" _Aku sudah keluar dari desa, dan aku takkan kembali. Untuk itu, aku mohon jadikan aku muridmu, Ryuu-san." Ucap Naruto yang kini telah mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Ryuu._

" _Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti akan mengajarkanmu Naruto, akan tetapi dengan dua syarat. Pertama, aku memberikanmu kekuatan karena aku ingin kau membantuku menghancurkan Konoha serta Kirigakure." Ucap Ryuu._

" _Itu tak masalah, karena aku juga ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan para petinggi desa serta membangun ulang konoha seperti seharusnya. Lalu yang kedua? " Tanya Naruto. Hiruzen hanya jawdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto, Ia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto sudah merencanakan apa yang akan Ia lakukan._

" _Yang kedua, aku ingin kau memberikan kedua mata Shisui kepadaku." Ucap Ryuu._

…

* * *

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter** **10** **:** **The Decision**

 **Sehari kemudian, Pemakaman Konoha.**

Kematian Naruto sudah tersebar luas keseluruh penjuru Konoha, kali ini Naruto telah benar-benar dinyatakan meninggal setelah Tsunade memastikan kebenaran hal tersebut. Banyak di antara para penduduk dan Shinobi yang bersyukur karena Naruto memang benar-benar telah tiada, namun banyak juga diantara mereka yang berharap bahwa Naruto akan kembali hidup.

Menma yang seharusnya menjadi penanggung jawab, kini telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak ada hukuman apapun yang diberikan kepadanya, karena sang ayah mengumumkan, kematian Naruto memang sudah menjadi prosedur, karena Naruto adalah seorang penghianat desa dan pantas mati.

Sore hari itu, banyak di antara mereka telah berkumpul untuk, sekali lagi menghadiri pemakaman Naruto. Mereka tak mengetahui, bahwa kematian Naruto merupakan manipulasi yang sangat baik, bahkan ninja medis sekelas Tsunade telah tertipu dengan tubuh duplikat Naruto.

" Apa kau yakin bahwa itu benar-benar tubuh Naruto-kun, Hime? " Tsunade mengangguk lemah ke arah Jiraiya.

" Aku telah memeriksanya, aku mencoba untuk menyangkal kalau itu Naruto, tapi berdasarkan hasil DNA dan pengecekan ku berulang-ulang. Aku harus menerima kalau itu adalah Naruto-kun." Jawab Tsunade dengan kepalan tangan yang terlihat erat serta air mata yang terlihat mengalir. Tsunade hanya bisa terus mengeluarkan air matanya, melihat peti mati Naruto perlahan mulai dimasukan kedalam tanah pemakaman.

" Dia sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri, bodohnya aku terlalu mementingkan rumah sakit dibandingkannya. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Naruto membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya, seharusnya aku tahu kalau Ia membutuhkan sosok ibu untuk menggantikan ibunya yang hanya mementingkan kembarannya. Seharusnya aku tahu…"

" Sudahlah Hime, aku tahu perasaan mu. Aku juga meminta maaf, seharusnya aku ada disamping Naruto ketika pertarungannya dengan Menma terjadi. Tapi yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa agar Ia tenang dialam sana." Potong Jiraiya. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jiraiya. Baik Jiraiya maupun Tsunade tak memiliki perasaan masing-masing, mereka saling berbagi kesedihan masing-masing hanya sebagai teman.

" Jiraiya? " Panggil Tsunade pelan. Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsunade yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

" Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun, Aku telah sadar. Ternyata pekerjaanku mengalihkan duniaku, bahkan aku baru menyadari bahwa yang aku lakukan disini ternyata hanya sebagai alat desa." Ucap Tsunade.

" Jangan bilang…" Ucapan Jiraiya mendapat anggukan dari Tsunade.

" Benar apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku telah sadar, aku sudah tak merasakan kenyamanan untuk tinggal disini setelah Sarutobi sensei menghilang. Untuk itu, mulai detik ini aku akan meninggalkan Konoha dan mencari ketenangan untuk hidupku sendiri." Ucap Tsunade yang kini telah memisahkan kepalanya dari bahu Jiraiya.

" Kurasa begitu, akan tetapi bukan hanya kau yang akan pergi dari sini. Selama ini aku selalu mencari kebenaran tentang Naruto-kun, akan tetapi setelah melihat ekspresi dari Minato yang terlihat senang ketika melihat kematian Naruto, sudah memberikan ku keyakinan bahwa Minato memang membuang Naruto serta menganggap Naruto aib bagi keluarganya." Ucap Jiraiya.

Baik Jiraiya maupun Tsunade sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha, untuk mendapatkan kedamaian hidup mereka masing-masing. Bagi mereka sudah cukup mengabdi pada Konoha, dan tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk terus berlama-lama di Konoha.

* * *

 **Sementara itu,**

Hiashi yang datang menghadiri upacara pemakaman hanya bisa terdiam, ketika melihat peti mati Naruto sudah mulai tertimbun tanah. Hiashi merasa keputusannya untuk membiarkan Naruto pergi adalah suatu kesalahan, suatu kesalahan fatal yang membuat anaknya Hinata harus kembali merasakan kesedihan disaat umurnya masihlah sangat muda.

Hiashi hanya bisa menatap wajah anaknya yang menunjukan kesedihan walaupun dalam keadaan tak sadar, Hiashi tahu Hinata mencoba untuk tetap kuat ketika melihat proses pemakaman Naruto. Namun, bagaimanapun Hinata mencoba untuk kuat, Hinata tetaplah masih rapuh hingga akhirnya pingsan dan kini berada dipelukannya.

" _Malam ini saya akan keluar desa, mungkin saya akan dicap sebagai seorang missing nin karena hal ini. Tapi saya sudah memutuskannya dan saya memang harus melakukan hal ini."_

" _Anda tahu, saya masihlah terlalu lemah. Saya melakukan ini agar saya bisa kuat, anda juga tahu jika saya tetap dikonoha, saya takkan bisa berkembang. Saya melakukan ini juga agar bisa melindungi Hinata nantinya, saya harap Hiashi-sama mengerti."_

Ucapan-ucapan Naruto kembali terngiang dikepalanya, " Jika kau memang ingin melindungi anak ku, mengapa kau mati? Anak bodoh." Gumam Hiashi, sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

* * *

 **Team 7 Place,**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura serta Menma yang telah sadarkan diri kini telah berbaris rapih untuk melihat proses pemakaman jasad Naruto ke tempat peristirahatannya.

" Dia memang pantas mati." Ucap Menma santai.

" KAU! Kurang ajar. Apa kau tak sadar, kalau kau telah membunuhnya. HAH! " Geram Sasuke yang seketika menarik kerah Menma.

" Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura.

" Itu karena dia LEMAH! Hanya karena Rasengan, Ia sudah mati. Penghianat itu memang pantas MATI! " Ucap Menma dengan nada suara tinggi.

" KAU! " Belum sempat Sasuke memukul, Kakashi sudah menahan tangan Sasuke.

" Hentikan, Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi datar.

" Kakashi-sensei." Gumam Sasuke. Namun Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Setelah ini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Kakashi sambil memisahkan Sasuke dan Menma.

Dibalik itu semua, sejak awal Kakashi mencoba menahan diri untuk tak langsung menghabisi Menma di tempat, Ia menyesal tak langsung membunuh Menma waktu itu. Ia mengira Menma telah berubah, namun yang Ia dapat kebalikannya, setelah Menma sadar, Menma kembali ke sifat aslinya yang selalu sombong dan membenci Naruto.

Kakashi kini telah sadar akan apa yang telah Ia perbuat, untuk itu Ia akan memulai rencana akan itu.

* * *

 **Minato Place,**

Tak ada kata kesedihan pada diri Minato ketika melihat prosesi pemakaman anak terbuangnya. Akan tetapi Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat istri yang kini berada dipelukannya. Kushina masih belum terbangun dari pingsannya sejak awal prosesi pemakaman, namun Minato tak memperdulikan hal itu, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah rencana besarnya kedepan.

" _Sudah saatnya memulai pergerakkan. Para Daimyo dan Penasihat Konoha telah menentukan pertemuan, aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya."_ Pikir Minato, yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan acara pemakaman dengan Kushina yang masih berada di gendongannya.

…

* * *

 **Beberapa jam setelah pemakan. Malam Hari, Konoha.**

Kakashi dan Sasuke terlihat saling berhadapan disuatu tempat di area Hutan kematian. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat masih menggeram karena terus mengingat perkataan Menma sewaktu pemakaman.

" Sasuke, dari yang ku lihat, sepertinya kau peduli terhadap Naruto. Sebenarnya, apa pandanganmu mengenai Naruto? " Tanya Kakashi tenang.

" Seperti yang Kakashi sensei tahu, aku tak memiliki seorang teman selama ini. Semua orang di akademi, hanya menganggapku berdasarkan siapa keluargaku. Tak ada diantara mereka yang benar-benar ku anggap teman, bahkan Menma ataupun Sakura. Namun selama misi di Nami no Kuni, aku mulai akrab dengan Naruto. Ia tak memandangku berdasarkan keluargaku ataupun seberapa besar kemampuan yang ku miliki, kami saling berbagi apa yang kami miliki, pengetahuan dan sebagainya." Kakashi mulai melihat genangan air mata pada mata Sasuke.

" Kami saling menyemangati satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya aku tahu penderitaan yang Ia alami cukup besar. Aku bersyukur karena aku masih memiliki orang tua serta kakak yang selalu memperhatikan ku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika keluarga ku tak menganggap ku, seperti apa yang Ia alami. Untuk itu, dan mulai saat itu juga, aku memutuskan untuk berbagi kebahagian dengannya dan membantunya dalam setiap masalah yang Ia punya." Sasuke mulai berlutut.

" Namun aku tak sempat menjadi teman yang baik untuknya. Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa Shisui Nii-san telah mati ditangan Itachi Nii-san, Naruto seakan tak menampakkan dirinya lagi dihadapanku. Aku tak sempat meminta maaf kepadanya akan apa yang dilakukan Itachi Nii-san kepada Nii-sannya. Aku merasa bukanlah teman yang baik, aku hanya menambah penderitaannya karena perbuatan keluargaku." Sasuke mulai menundukan wajahnya.

 _" Aku hanya sedang mengingat Nii-san ku Shisui, dia berjanji akan memberikan katananya apabila aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi kedua ini. "_

 _" Benarkah? Itachi Nii-san juga sering menceritakan tentang dirimu dan Shisui Nii-san kepadaku, tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata sangat dekat dengan Shisui Nii-san. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu agar misi kali ini sukses."_

 _" Terimakasih, Sasuke. Tapi kenapa kau memanggil Shisui dengan Nii-san juga? "_

 _" Aku juga menganggapnya Nii-san ku. Apa tidak boleh? "_

 _" Hahaha, tentu saja boleh. Aku senang jika ternyata kita memiliki Nii-san yang sama."_

Ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Naruto seakan menjadi bumerang bagi Sasuke. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Naruto, akan tetapi semua baginya sudah terlambat.

" Kau mengingatkan ku akan diriku dan tim ku dulu, Sasuke." Seketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

" Dulu aku juga memiliki dua orang teman yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, Rin dan Obito. Aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan mereka. Namun karena kelemahanku, mereka berdua harus menjadi korban kekejaman dunia Shinobi." Sasuke mulai mendengarkan ucapan dari Kakashi.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, aku juga terpuruk saat itu. Tapi aku akan terus melangkah, dan menjadikannya pengalaman yang berarti dalam hidupku." Sasuke hanya tak mengira bahwa senseinya juga pernah mengalami apa yang Ia rasakan.

" Dan apa kau tahu? Sebelum kematiannya, Obito memberikan Sharingannya kepadaku dan mempercayakan matanya agar aku bisa menjaga Rin. Namun aku tetap gagal, tak lama setelah itu Rin juga tewas, bahkan di tangan ku. Dan apa kau tahu? Dahulu aku adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu, namun setelah kejadian yang menimpa tim ku, aku mulai mengikuti kebiasaan Obito yang selalu datang terlambat. Hal itu ku lakukan sebagai cambuk pengingat untuk ku terhadap mereka." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa Kakashi mendapat mata Sharingan dan mengerti akan hal itu.

" Namun kali ini aku kembali gagal, aku telah membuat tim ku merasakan apa yang ku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku seakan dapat melihat Rin dan Obito yang sangat kecewa pada ku, tapi aku tau, aku tak boleh berlarut akan hal itu, dan hanya satu hal yang dapat ku lakukan, yakni keluar dari konoha untuk penebusan dosa karena apa yang telah kulakukan." Ucap Kakashi lagi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya termenung akan ucapan dari senseinya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Naruto, Naruto adalah teman pertamaku. Walaupun di alam sana Ia akan membenciku, aku takkan pernah membencinya dan akan meminta maaf kepadanya setelah bertemunya di alam sana. Namun untuk saat ini aku tak bisa menyusulnya, aku harus menebus dosa ku untuk membalas kematiannya dan mencari keberadaan Itachi Nii-san. Saat ini aku masihlah sangat lemah dibandingkan Menma. Karena itu, aku mohon bawa aku bersamamu Sensei. Dan ajari aku. " Ucap Sasuke.

" Untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kesini, aku memang akan mengajakmu pergi dari Konoha. Tapi bukan hanya kau yang ingin menjadi kuat, aku juga akan berlatih untuk lebih kuat. Aku bukan hanya akan membalas Menma, akan tetapi aku juga akan menghancurkan Konoha, karena aku tahu bagaimana Konoha sebenarnya." Ucap Kakashi, dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Sasuke.

" Maksud sensei? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Konoha tak seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke. Karena secara diam-diam, aku berhubungan dengan Nii-san mu, Itachi." Sasuke seketika membulatkan matanya.

" Aniki? Tapi bagaimana bisa? " Ucap Sasuke, sambil mendirikan tubuhnya.

" Itachi tak sejahat yang kau kira, Sasuke. Untuk itu, jika kau memang ingin ikut dengan ku, akan kujelaskan semuanya selama perjalanan. Kita akan masuk kedalam Organisasi Akatsuki bersama dengan Aniki mu, tapi sebelum itu, kita akan memberikan hadiah perpisahan terlebih dahulu kepada Konoha. Satu jam dari sekarang temui aku disini, apa kau mengerti Sasuke? " Ucap Kakashi.

" H-Hai, Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

…

* * *

 **Sementara Itu, Orochimaru Hideout.**

Hari sudah semakin malam, namun terlihat Hiruzen, Naruto, Orochimaru serta Ryuu tengah mendudukan diri dan saling berhadapan seperti hari sebelumnya. Hiruzen dan naruto terlihat antusias akan informasi yang akan di berikan oleh Ryuu.

" Bisa kita mulai? " Tanya Ryuu yang kini sudah tak perlu merahasiakan identitasnya, dan tak memakai topengnya lagi. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah, saya akan menjawab hal-hal yang ingin kalian ketahui. Kalau begitu siapa yang ingin bertanya pertama? " Tanya Ryuu. Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

" Akan kau gunakan untuk apa mata Shisui Nii-san? " Tanya naruto.

" Aku akan mentransplantasikan mataku ke matamu, untuk itu aku membutuhkan pengganti mata untuk mata ku." Jawab Ryuu.

" Apa! Tapi, Shinzen-sama. Anda akan…" Teriak kaget Orochimaru.

" Tenanglah, Orochi. Ini sudah keputusanku." Potong Ryuu. Orochimaru akhirnya terdiam.

" Apa maksud perkataan Orochimaru? Lalu mata apa yang akan kau transplantasikan ke mataku? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Untuk maksud perkataan Orochimaru, suatu saat kau akan tahu. Dan mengenai mata yang akan ku transplantasikan adalah Doujutsu yang ku miliki. Tenanglah, Doujutsu ku lebih kuat dari Sharingan atau mungkin lebih kuat atau setara dengan Rinnegan. Mulai besok kita akan memulai transplantasinya." Jawab Ryuu.

" APA! " Kaget Naruto.

" Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai Doujutsu mu, Ryuu-san? " Pinta Hiruzen.

" Aku menamainya Shusseigan, kalian bisa melihat mata ku sekarang." Ryuu seketika mengaktifkan Doujutsunya, sedangkan Hiruzen dan Naruto hanya dapat terkagum karena dapat mereka lihat, mata yang semula hanya berwarna hitam legam, kini mata hitam tersebut berubah menjadi biru terang dihiasi pola-pola melingkar berwarna putih terang. Seakan terdapat serpihan berlian menghiashi mata tersebut.

" Pada mata ku ini, adalah tahap awal Shusseigan. Mata ini juga sama dengan Doujutsu Sharingan yang memiliki tingkat kekuatan berdasarkan banyaknya symbol tomoe, akan tetapi pada mata ini diganti dengan banyaknya lingkaran. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu batas kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh mata ini." Ucap Ryuu.

" Apa kekuatannya? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkannya? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Untuk kekuatan akan kujelaskan setelah Transplantasi berhasil. Dan aku tak mendapatkannya, karena akulah yang membuatnya." Jawab Ryuu. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa menganga, tak menyangka bahwa seorang manusia bisa membuat suatu Doujutsu.

" Tapi, jika kau yang membuatnya, kenapa kau tak tahu batas kemampuan Doujutsu buatanmu sendiri? " Tanya Hiruzen lagi.

" Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan." Jeda Ryuu, " Selama 10 tahun aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk mencoba membuat Doujutsu sendiri, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan yang dibantu Orochimaru. Aku membuat Doujutsu ku atas data yang ku terima mengenai Sharingan, Byakugan serta Rinnegan dan untuk mendapatkan informasi tersebut aku dibantu Orochimaru sebagai mata-mata ku. Dan kenapa aku tak mengetahui batasnya, karena memang aku tak dapat menggunakan secara full didunia shinobi ini, karena jika aku menggunakan keseluruhannya mungkin dunia Shinobi akan hancur. Mengingat aku telah mencampur semua data kedalam Doujutsu buatan ku. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku satu-satunya yang memiliki Doujutsu ini, aku tak membuat lebih karena aku hanya ingin Doujutsu ini hanya satu-satunya di dunia Shinobi ini." Jelas Ryuu.

" Apa! Kau membuat Doujutsu yang menyeramkan. Mengenai Sharingan dan Byakugan, mungkin aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian mendapatkan informasinya. Akan tetapi, Rinnegan, darimana kalian mendapat informasi Doujutsu tersebut? " Tanya Hiruzen, sedangkan Naruto masih terus serius mendengarkan.

" Seperti itulah, aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi Sharingan dan Byakugan setelah aku menculik salah satu dari klan mereka dan mengambil matanya. Dan Mengenai Rinnegan, aku meminta Orochimaru untuk masuk kedalam Akatsuki untuk memata-matai pemimpin mereka, karena pemimpin dari organisasi tersebut mempunyai Rinnegan. Akan tetapi kami tak bisa mendapatkan mata Rinnegan karena memang sangat sulit jika berhadapan dengan pengguna Rinnegan." Ucap Ryuu, yang membuat Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi itu penyebabnya kau masuk kedalam Akatsuki, Orochimaru? " Orochimaru hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen.

" Apa ada pertanyaan lain? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Bisa kalian jelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Setelah aku keluar dari Konoha, aku bertemu dengan Shinzen-sama dan bertarung dengannya. Aku hanya dijadikan mainan baginya pada waktu itu, bahkan aku tak bisa memberikan goresan sedikitpun pada dirinya. Semenjak kekalahanku waktu itu, aku terus mencarinya dengan bantuan mata-mata ku, Kabuto. Akan tetapi aku tak bisa menemukannya, hingga Shinzen-sama sendiri yang menampakkan diri untuk bertemu dengan ku. Sejak saat itu, aku mengabdi padanya demi mendapatkan kekuatan, hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan keabadian dan sangat menghormatinya serta mengaguminya dalam penelitian." Jawab Orochimaru.

" Pada awalnya aku haus akan kekuatan dan tergila-gila untuk mendapatkan keabadian, namun setelah mendapatkan itu semua, aku baru tahu ternyata tuanku, Shinzen-sama belum mendapatkan keinginannya atau tujuannya. Sejak saat itulah aku berniat mewujudkan tujuannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan desa-desa yang membuatnya terluka. Aku sudah mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan, jadi aku harus sekuat tenaga memberikan apa yang Shinzen-sama inginkan."

" Tapi, Shinzen-sama selalu mengajariku tentang filosofi kehidupan. Ia juga pernah berkata padaku, memaafkan adalah kunci untuk memutuskan rantai kebencian. Oleh karena itu , aku mulai mengerti dan mulai mengubah pandanganku terhadap Konoha maupun desa-desa lain karena aku mengerti perbedaan antara Schroll dan Isinya. Sehingga aku tahu, semua desa tak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah orang-orang yang memimpin menggunakan nama desanya. Semula aku memang ingin menghancurkan Konoha, namun setelah pembelajaran dari Shinzen-sama, akhirnya aku memutuskan menginvasi Konoha, hanya untuk menghilangkan orang-orang yang memang memiliki kegelapan hati. Dan mulai saat itu juga, aku mulai menetapkan tujuan hidup ku untuk terus menghilangkan atau menyadarkan setiap orang-orang yang memiliki kegelapan hati. Memang terdengar Naif, namun itulah Nindo ku." Ucap Orochimaru lagi, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tertegun dengan setiap perkataan yang Orochimaru ucapkan.

" Orochimaru? Apa ini benar dirimu? Kau berbicara tentang Nindo. Kau…" Hiruzen hanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena baginya Orochimaru telah membuatnya benar-benar tak percaya.

" Aku tahu ini sedikit aneh bagimu, Sarutobi Sensei. Tapi inilah aku sebenarnya, setelah kematian orang tua ku, aku memang berubah. Tapi setelah bertemu Shinzen-sama dan mengetahui Shinzen-sama juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku bahkan lebih buruk, aku mulai mengikuti jejaknya dan secara perlahan sifat asliku kembali lagi. Dan aku akui itu." Ucap Orochimaru. Sedangkan Hiruzen merasa ini suatu keajaiban, dan seketika berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru, lalu seketika memeluknya.

" Apa ini benar kau Orochimaru? " Tanya Hiruzen meyakinkan.

" Hai, ini aku Sensei, Orochimaru yang kau kenal dulu, bukanlah Orochimaru yang masuk kedalam kegelapan lagi. Ini aku, Orochimaru kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi muridmu bersama dengan kodok serta siput kecil. " Hiruzen perlahan melepas pelukannya dan hanya bisa menangis senang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru.

" Terima kasih, Shinzen-dono. Karena berkat dirimu, muridku kembali ke diri yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hiruzen yang mulai menghormati Ryuu, dan mendapat senyuman dan anggukan dari Ryuu.

" Aku jadi ingin kembali muda, agar dapat melihat Tiga Sannin kecilku kembali berkumpul seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengelap air mata senangnya.

" Benarkah? Jadi jiji mau untuk mendapat keabadian? " Tanya Naruto antusias. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan naruto.

" Yosh! Kalau begitu Ryuu Sensei, Bisakah? " Tanya Naruto riang. Sedangkan Ryuu tersenyum.

" Tenanglah, Naruto-kun. Demi muridku, akan aku lakukan." Jawab Ryuu dengan senyuman yang mengiringi perkataannya.

" Maaf, Shinzen-dono. Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Shinzen-sama, membuat alat yang akan di tanam kedalam tubuh." Sela Orochimaru.

" Ya, aku membuat alat yang akan terus mengambil tenaga chakra alam, sehingga memungkinkan tubuh anda takkan menua karena sistem peregenerasian tubuh. Namun dalam kasus anda, mungkin aku akan memulai merekontruksikan tubuh anda terlebih dahulu agar terlihat lebih muda, sebelum akhirnya ku tanamkan alat tersebut." Tambah Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

" Yosh! Lalu bagaimana dengan ku Sensei? " Tanya naruto.

" Setelah kau menerima transplantasi mata, kau sudah abadi Naruto-kun. Akan tetapi tubuhmu akan terus berkembang hingga usia 18 tahun, dan setelah itu kau takkan bisa menua dan akan tetap seperti berusia 18 tahun." Jawab Ryuu. Dan mendapat teriakan gembira dari Naruto.

Bagi Hiruzen, ini adalah suatu kejutan baginya karena muridnya kembali kejalan kebaikan. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama, karena muridnya bisa bertemu dengan Ryuu.

Sedangkan bagi Ryuu, ini adalah suatu hal yang membuatnya cukup senang. Entah mengapa, Ryuu merasakan kehangatan, senyuman yang diberikan Naruto, Hiruzen serta Orochimaru terlihat begitu tulus. _" Apa ini yang namanya keluarga? "_ Pikir Ryuu, sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan Hiruzen.

" Kalau begitu, kita bisa kembali memulai diskusinya. Apa ada pertanyaan lain? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Apakah kau melihat Katana milikku? " Tanya Naruto.

" Tidak, kurasa tertinggal di tempat kau bertarung dengan Menma waktu itu. Tapi, aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Tenanglah." Ucap Ryuu, dan mendapat helaan nafas lega dan anggukan dari Naruto.

" Terima kasih, Ryuu-sensei. Kurasa itu saja yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen angkat bicara.

" Ada beberapa hal, buat apa kau mencuri gulungan terlarang dari Konoha? Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuatku tak bergerak waktu itu? " Tanya Hiruzen kepada Orochimaru.

" Aku mencuri gulungan itu, hanya karena tugas sewaktu di dalam Akatsuki, dan aku terpaksa melakukannya agar mereka tak curiga terhadapku dalam memata-matai mereka. Dan mengenai kenapa kau dan para anbu yang lain tak bisa bergerak waktu itu, itu Karena alat yang diciptakan oleh Shinzen-sama setelah meneliti clan Nara." Jawab Orochimaru.

" Alat itu bukanlah Kagemane seperti clan Nara, alat itu hanya ku buat _seperti_ Kagemane yang menjerat korbannya. Alat itu ku buat setelah aku membayangkan kekuatan Kagemane dengan chakra alam, pasti lah sangat kuat." Tambah Ryuu.

" Bukan hanya kuat, mungkin bisa menjerat seluruh penduduk Konoha, jika dengan kekuatan chakra alam." Tambah Hiruzen lagi. Naruto hanya terperangah mendengarnya.

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari Akatsuki? " Tanya Hiruzen lagi ke Orochimaru.

" Itu karena Itachi mencoba membunuhku, dan pada akhirnya aku kalah dan meninggalkan Akatsuki." Jawab Orochimaru. Ryuu hanya tertawa kecil, mengingat karena ulahnya membunuh Shisui, Orochimaru harus menanggung akibatnya dan menjadi bulan-bulanan Itachi. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mengerti, karena sebelumnya Ia juga tahu niat Itachi untuk membunuh Orochimaru.

" Lalu, Shinzen-dono, aku memiliki seorang cucu di Konoha. Aku khawatir dengan keselamatannya, apa anda memiliki cara agar Ia tetap bisa aman disana? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Tenanglah, Kurasa Ia akan baik-baik saja selama Ia tak berbuat macam-macam dengan para pemimpin Konoha. Mereka akan menjaga cucumu, mengingat kau hanya dinyatakan menghilang oleh mereka. Mereka tak mungkin berbuat hal yang merugikan mereka, sampai kau kembali." Jawab Ryuu.

" Kuharap begitu." Ucap Hiruzen, _" Maafkan Jiji, Konohamaru. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana."_ Pikir Hiruzen.

" Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin ku tahu saat ini." Ucap Hiruzen lagi.

" Baiklah, karena tak ada pertanyaan lagi. Aku akan memberikan informasi kepada kalian. Pertama, Naruto-kun, kau takkan menjadi Missing Nin karena kau telah di anggap mati oleh Konoha." Ryuu melihat Naruto.

" APA! Bagaimana mungkin? " Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Sewaktu kau melawan Menma, aku telah mengganti tubuhmu dengan jasad yang sangat persis atau duplikatmu. Bahkan aku membuat agar DNAnya sama denganmu, sehingga mereka sudah pasti menyangka jasad itu adalah kau, Naruto-kun." Jawab Ryuu.

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan, Tsunade Baa-san dan yang lainnya? Aku tak ingin mereka bersedih." Ucap Naruto.

" Itu harus dilakukan Naruto, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kepada Konoha ketika melihat anak yang dulunya lemah sepertimu dapat menghancurkan mereka. Terlebih untuk menghindari para pemburu missing nin. Ku harap kau mengerti." Ucap Ryuu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, _" Maafkan aku Hina-chan."_ Pikir Naruto.

" Untuk yang kedua, Konoha telah menghentikan pencarian mu, Hiruzen-Dono. Mereka saat ini tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan, mengenai rencana mereka." Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang di sampaikan Ryuu.

" Dan untuk yang terakhir, mulai besok kau akan kulatih selama 3 tahun setelah proses transplantasinya sukses. Dan setelah 3 tahun masa pelatihan disini, kita akan keluar dari dunia Shinobi selama 4 tahun." Ucap Ryuu lagi, dan mendapat wajah terkaget dari Naruto dan Hiruzen.

" Diluar dunia Shinobi? " Tanya Naruto dan Hiruzen secara serempak.

" Ya begitulah, untuk lebih jelasnya akan ku jelaskan jika sudah waktunya." Ucap Ryuu tersenyum.

" Tapi… Ah, baiklah." Ucap Naruto.

" Karena sudah tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan aku juga sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin ku sampaikan, maka pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian bisa berwisata terserah kalian, asalkan masih di area persembunyian ini." Ucap Ryuu mengakhiri pertemuan.

" _Apanya yang berwisata jika hanya melihat terowongan gelap sepanjang jalan. Huft…"_ Naruto menggerutu.

" Maaf, Shinzen-Sama. Kemarin apa benar kau menyuruh Naruto untuk memukuli ku? " Tanya Orochimaru. Sedangkan Naruto sudah keringat jatuh mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru.

" Owh, aku memang mempersilahkannya untuk memukulimu. Tapi aku tak melarang mu untuk membalasnya." Jawan Ryuu sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bersama Hiruzen.

" _KUSO! "_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

" Khukhukhukhu…. Jadi begitu, terima kasih Shinzen-sama." Ucap Orochimaru sambil membungkukkan diri kepada Ryuu yang terlihat sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru mengarahkan penglihatannya ke Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh yang cukup kuat.

" KUSO! KABUR! KUSO! Ryuu Sensei, BAKA! " Teriak Naruto menggema didalam ruangan.

...

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Konoha : Training Ground 7.**

" Sensei, ini sudah malam. Mengapa kita berkumpul disini? Dimana Sakura? " Tanya Menma.

Namun kakashi hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan dari Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Apa jalan keluarnya sudah di persiapkan? Berapa lama waktu yang kita miliki? " Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

" Sudah, kita hanya punya waktu 5 menit dari sekarang." Jawab Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan oleh Kakashi.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " Tanya Menma bingung. Sedangkan Kakashi perlahan mendekatkan diri.

" Menma, apa pandanganmu mengenai Naruto? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Jadi aku diminta datang kesini karena pertanyaan bodoh itu? Pandanganku mengenai Naruto ya? Ia memang pantas MATI, anak lemah pembawa sial memang harusnya MATI." Jawab Menma sarkasme.

" Jawaban yang salah, nak." Ucap Kakashi, yang seketika memberikan kode kepada Sasuke.

Menma yang tak tahu mengetahui apa yang terjadi, seketika membelalakan matanya melihat dua Fuma Shuriken mengarah kesampingnya. Menma yang hanya terfokus pada Fuma Shuriken tersebut, tak menyadari bahwa terdapat tali kawat yang siap menjeratnya. Dan karena kurangnya penjagaan, Menma akhirnya harus merasakan tubuhnya terperangap pada batang pohon yang cukup besar di belakangnya.

" Ini untuk Pakun, karena kau menghajarnya dengan Rasenganmu." Ucap Kakashi, yang langsung menusukan kunainya kearah perut Menma.

" Aarrrgghhh…" Menma hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi seketika melompat mundur mengambil jarak.

" Ka..Kalian…" Ucap Menma terbata, sebelum akhirnya Ia dapat mendengar suara yang cukup berisik layaknya percikan-percikan atau mungkin ribuan kicau burung.

" Dan ini untuk Naruto, **Chidori!** " Teriak Kakashi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

 **CRASSHHH! CRASSHHH!**

Kakashi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan melancarkan Chidorinya masing-masing, tepat di dada Menma. Namun mereka berdua tahu, seorang Jinchuriki takkan mudah mati selama Jinchuriki tersebut masih memiliki Biju didalam tubuhnya.

" Dengan begini ku yakin Kyuubi akan keluar, suatu hadiah perpisahan yang sangat indah bukan, Sasuke-kun? " Ucap Kakashi.

" Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

" Sial! Dasar Uchiha." Jeda Kakashi, " Chakra berwarna orange mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi." Ucap Kakashi lagi, dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

Setelah melaksanakan aksinya, Kakashi dan Sasuke seketika berlari dan melompat pada setiap atap rumah guna melarikan diri dan keluar dari desa Konoha, mereka kini telah mengenakan jubah hitam yang dimiliki oleh Kakashi jika mendapat misi pengintaian.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Kakashi dan Sasuke masih tetap berlari menjauh dari Konoha. Selama perjalanan, mereka dapat mendengar auman keras dari arah Konoha, akan tetapi auman tersebut hanya bertahan selama setengah jam, mereka sadar mungkin Menma telah di tangani oleh sang Hokage sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar keluar dari tubuh Menma.

Disinilah mereka berada, baik Kakashi dan Sasuke telah berhenti berlari. Dihadapan mereka kini terlihat lembah terakhir, tempat Menma dan Naruto terakhir kali bertarung.

" Sensei, mengapa kita kesini? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Ini adalah tempat terakhir kali Menma dan Naruto bertempur." Jeda Kakashi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya melihat kondisi keadaan sekitar yang lumayan hancur.

" Apa kau lihat Katana yang menancap pada patung tersebut? " Tanya Kakashi. Seketika Sasuke memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat sebuah katana yang menancap pada ujung jari patung Hashirama.

" Bukankah itu hanya Katana biasa, sensei? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Itu memanglah hanya Katana biasa, tapi apa kau tahu, kurasa itu adalah Katana milik Shisui yang di berikan ke Naruto." Seketika Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tak perlu menjawab perkataan Kakashi, Sasuke langsung berlari dan melompat memanjat patung Hashirama serta menarik Katana yang menancap tersebut.

" Bagaimana Kakashi-Sensei bisa tahu kalau Katana ini milik Naruto? " Tanya Sasuke yang kini telah berada di samping Kakashi dan sambil memainkan Katana milik Naruto di tangannya.

" Itu mudah, sewaktu aku membawa Naruto ke Konoha, aku tak melihat Katana yang biasa Ia bawa. Sehingga aku tahu kalau Katananya pasti tertinggal disini. Dan itu sudah pasti milik Naruto karena pada pertempurannya dengan Menma kurasa tak ada orang lain yang ikut campur." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada lemah, sedangkan Sasuke mengerti, Ia tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi selama misi pengejaran Naruto, maka dari itu Ia mengerti bahwa Kakashi merasa sangat bersalah karena tak bisa mencegah kematian Naruto.

" Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan memakai Katana ini untuk mengenang Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi.

" Sasuke, kemarikan Hitae Atte mu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melepas Hitae Atte dikepalanya untuk diberikan kepada Kakashi.

" Mulai saat ini, kita adalah Missing Nin Konoha." Ucap Kakashi lagi, sambil menggores secara Horizontal lambang Konoha pada Hitae Atte Sasuke dan Hitae Atte miliknya dengan kunai.

Kakashi dan Sasuke perlahan mengikat Hitae Atte Konoha kembali ke kepalanya, serta untuk Katana milik Naruto, kini telah terikat kuat pada punggung Sasuke.

" Saatnya pergi Sasuke, kita akan pergi ke desa-desa terdekat untuk membelikan sarung Katana milikmu tersebut." Sasuke mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menarik tudung kepala pada jubah hitam yang Ia kenakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Kepergian mereka dari Konoha adalah awal baru dari cerita dunia Shinobi, tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi. Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke berencana untuk memulai awal baru di dalam kesatuan Akatsuki. Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga telah keluar dari desa guna mencari ketenangan, akankah Sannin dari Konoha kembali berkumpul. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mendapatkan kekuatan yang Ia sangat inginkan sejak dulu, akan tetapi, yang perlu kalian tahu adalah Dunia Shinobi penuh dengan kejutan.

 **.** **..**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	11. The Accident

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **Maaf, mungkin penulisan author saya stop sampai disini.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter** **11** **:**

The Accident

 _Last Time,_

" _Mulai saat ini, kita adalah Missing Nin Konoha." Ucap Kakashi lagi, sambil menggores secara Horizontal lambang Konoha pada Hitae Atte Sasuke dan Hitae Atte miliknya dengan kunai._

 _Kakashi dan Sasuke perlahan mengikat Hitae Atte Konoha kembali ke kepalanya, serta untuk Katana milik Naruto, kini telah terikat kuat pada punggung Sasuke._

" _Saatnya pergi Sasuke, kita akan pergi ke desa-desa terdekat untuk membelikan sarung Katana milikmu tersebut." Sasuke mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menarik tudung kepala pada jubah hitam yang Ia kenakan untuk menutupi kepalanya._

 _Kepergian mereka dari Konoha adalah awal baru dari cerita dunia Shinobi, tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi. Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke berencana untuk memulai awal baru di dalam kesatuan Akatsuki. Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga telah keluar dari desa guna mencari ketenangan, akankah Sannin dari Konoha kembali berkumpul. Sedangkan Naruto mulai mendapatkan kekuatan yang Ia sangat inginkan sejak dulu, akan tetapi, yang perlu kalian tahu adalah Dunia Shinobi penuh dengan kejutan._

…

* * *

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter** **11** **:** **The Accident**

Hinata kini hanya bisa menyendiri, entah sudah berapa kali Ia jatuh pingsan ketika mengingat atau mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Hanya mendudukan diri dan terdiam di sudut ruang kamarnya, seakan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

" _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hinata-chan."_

" _A-apa itu? "_

" _Kono ore no kokoro ni kimochi, wakaranai da. Sore demo, ore wa kimi ga suki koto o shitte itta. ( Rasa yang ada di hati ku, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku tahu kalau aku menyukaimu) "_

" _Na-Naruto-kun."_

Air matanya mengalir seraya Ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya, Ia menyesal tak menjawab perasaan Naruto.

" Daisuki da (Aku mencintaimu)." Gumam Hinata lirih, " Ku mohon kembalilah, Naruto-kun." Hinata bergetar, Ia merasa semuanya seperti mimpi, semuanya begitu cepat. Jari jemarinya Ia gerakan menyentuh bibirnya, masih Ia rasakan ciuman hangat dengannya. Masih dapat Ia rasakan juga genggaman serta pelukan dari Naruto, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Namun Hinata merasa tak terima, Ia tak ingin rasa itu menjadi akhir pertemuannya.

" _Kau mengajari ku bagaimana aku menjalani hidup ini, hidup sebagaimana seharusnya. Tapi jika kau tak ada, bagaimana bisa aku menjalani hidup ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "_ Hinata mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang Ia tekuk.

" _Tidak… Ku yakin mereka berbohong. Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu, aku tahu kau masih hidup diluar sana. Tapi dimana? "_ Hinata terus menyangkal kematian Naruto.

" Mungkin… Mungkin, Naruto-kun di taman. Mungkin Ia menungguku disana." Hinata masih tak terima dengan kebenaran yang ada, dengan tenaga yang Ia miliki, Ia seketika mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

" Hinata-chan." Panggil Hiashi ketika melihat Hinata berlari keluar dari ruangannya.

" Tou-san, aku pergi. Aku akan ke taman. Naruto-kun menungguku." Teriak Hinata sambil terus berlari untuk meninggalkan kediamannya. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, dalam hatinya Ia menangis melihat anak kesayangannya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu berulang-ulang. _" Sampai kapan kau seperti itu terus, Hinata-chan? "_ Pikir Hiashi.

Semenjak Kehilangan Naruto, Hinata selalu menganggap Naruto masih hidup dan selalu melakukan hal-hal seakan Naruto berada di sampingnya. Hiashi mengerti, Naruto selalu menemani Hinata selama hidupnya. Namun kali ini berbeda, Naruto sudah tiada, Hiashi selalu mencoba menyadarkan Hinata, namun Hinata selalu membantahnya. Hiashi sadar, Hinata masihlah terlalu kecil, namun karena Ia masih terlalu kecil lah yang membuat daya imaginasinya tinggi, dan seakan memiliki bayangan kalau Naruto masihlah hidup dan berada disampingnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata sampai di area taman, tempat Ia biasa bermain dengan para hewan bersama dengan Naruto. Senyuman lebar nampak pada wajahnya, Hinata menyeka air matanya dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat mendudukan diri pada bangku panjang dan sedang bermain dengan para hewan.

Dengan langkah semangat Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Hinata merasa sangat senang, karena Naruto membalas pelukannya serta mengelus punggungnya.

" Naruto-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu, seharusnya aku tahu kau disini." Ucap Hinata tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikitpun.

" Ie, tak apa Hinata-chan. Aku senang kau disini, menemaniku." Jawab Naruto, yang masih terus mengelus punggung Hinata.

" Maafkan aku, mereka menganggapmu telah tiada. Aku tahu mereka semua berbohong. Aku tahu Naruto-kun masih hidup, aku tahu itu. Aku takkan percaya pada mereka lagi, mereka semua pembohong." Ucap Hinata sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Hei… Mengapa kau menangis? Tak apa, sekarang aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu, selamanya. Aku janji." Ucap Naruto menenangkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

" Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi." Gumam Hinata.

" Aku janji." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata merasa harinya sudah kembali seperti semula, Naruto kini berada dipelukannya. Dan Hinata tahu ini nyata, Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto pada kepalanya, serta kedua tangan Naruto yang mengelus punggungnya.

Hinata merasa bahagia, dan akan terus bersama dengan Naruto sepanjang hari, namun dibalik itu semua, terlihat seekor serigala mengawasinya, seekor serigala yang Hinata ketahui bernama Aoi.

" Kasihan Hinata-sama. Tapi, Ryuu-sama memintaku agar merahasiakan tentang Naruto-sama kepada siapapun." Ucap Aoi, sambil terus melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum menyendiri mendudukan diri pada bangku panjang di taman.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Orochimaru Hideout.**

Hari sudah menunjukan siang, prosesi pengabadian Hiruzen berjalan lancar, Hiruzen kini terlihat lebih muda dan saat ini Hiruzen masih berada di dalam ruangan laboratorium terbaring tak sadarkan diri untuk menyesuaikan diri pada tubuh barunya.

" Operasi Hiruzen sudah selesai. Orochimaru, sekarang kau bantu aku untuk proses transplantasinya. Berhati-hatilah, karena jika kau gagal, aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Ucap Ryuu dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Orochimaru.

Orochimaru langsung mempersiapkan beberapa alat yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan process transplantasi, sedangkan Naruto sejak awal sudah tak terbaring tak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan Hiruzen ketika process pengabadian.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai proses tranplantasi matanya. Kabuto, kau bantu aku." Ucap Orochimaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Kabuto.

" Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Ucap Kabuto.

Setelah Ryuu melakukan operasi terhadap Hiruzen, tak menunggu lama bagi Ryuu untuk meminta Orochimaru agar mentranplantasikan matanya. Proses tranplantasi akhirnya dimulai, kekuatan baru akan Naruto terima.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower,**

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Konoha kemarin, Minato memberikan fuin tambahan pada tubuh Menma untuk benar-benar mengekang Kakashi telah di tetapkan menjadi missing nin tingkat S, dan Sasuke untuk sementara ini hanya di jadikan atau dinyatakan sebagai korban atas permintaan clan Uchiha, namun tak menutup kemungkinan Sasuke akan tetap dinyatakan sebagai missing nin Konoha jika Sasuke suatu saat kembali merugikan Konoha.

Kini Minato harus kembali memijit keningnya, karena dua orang sannin legendaris Konoha juga menyatakan diri untuk berhenti menjadi ninja Konoha dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Namun Minato tetaplah Minato, tak ada yang bisa mengubah rencananya bersama para Daimyo dan petinggi desa. Dan saat ini, Minato hanya bisa melanjutkan tugasnya, dan memfokuskan diri kepada dua orang Ninja di depannya.

" Sakura Haruno, mulai saat ini Yamato Tenzo akan menjadi pembimbing baru team 7. Dan Yamato Tenzo, mulai saat ini kau adalah pembimbing baru team 7, yakni Sakura Haruno, Menma Namikaze dan… Sai Shimura kau bisa masuk." Ucap Minato.

Perlahan pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan sosok laki-laki yang terlihat tak memiliki ekspresi pada wajahnya, yang diketahui bernama Sai.

" Salam kenal." Ucap Sai dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura dan Yamato.

" Sai adalah salah seorang yang tersisa dari pembantaian yang terjadi di dalam kesatuan anbu ne. Menma akan berkumpul dengan kalian setelah Ia keluar dari rumah sakit, untuk sekarang, ada baiknya kalian membiasakan diri agar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Team 7 diberhentikan." Ucap Minato yang mendapat anggukan dari semua orang dihadapannya dan Team 7 akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

" _Sial! Karena kejadian kemarin, pertemuan kembali harus tertunda."_ Pikir Minato, sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada bangku kebesarannya.

* * *

 **Kediaman Hyuuga,**

Hari sudah menunjukan sore, namun terlihat Hiashi masih tetap serius berhadapan dengan para tetua clannya.

" Ini tak mungkin. Kalian tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Hiashi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

" Itu harus dilakukan, apa kau tak lihat bagaimana anakmu sekarang? Kita harus mengambil tindakan." Ucap salah satu tetua.

" Tapi pasti ada cara lain." Ucap Hiashi lagi.

" Tak ada cara lain. Ingat, Hinata adalah calon penerus ketua clan ini. Kau harus mengerti." Balas Para tetua lagi.

" Menanamkan fuin kepada kepalanya adalah tindakan yang terlalu jauh, ku yakin pasti ada cara lain." Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya? Sebagai pemimpin clan, kau harus mengambil tindakan." Para tetua mulai geram, sedangkan Hiashi mulai terdiam, Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan terhadap putrinya.

" Ku yakin kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta Yondaime, Minato untuk memberikan fuin kepada anakmu. Ini harus dilakukan, demi kelangsungan clan ini dimasa depan." Ucap salah satu tetua desa.

" Tapi aku butuh waktu." Ucap Hiashi.

" Kita tak mengetahui apakah Hinata akan bisa kembali seperti semula jika terus berlama-lama, kita juga tak tahu apakah Hinata akan lebih membaik atau mungkin akan semakin terpuruk beberapa tahun mendatang. Ini adalah salahmu, karena kau membiarkan anakmu berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki diluar clan, sehingga membuat pewaris ketua clan ini seperti itu." Jeda salah satu tetua clan, sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

" Kau harus mengambil keputusan, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ingat, menanamkan fuin pada anakmu adalah pilihan yang tepat, karena setelah memasang fuin tersebut, kita bisa memperbaiki hidupnya seperti semula. Yondaime, Minato dapat memberikan fuin agar menyegel ingatan atau masa lalu Hinata, sehingga Ia bisa menjadi Hinata baru layaknya kertas putih bersih tanpa noda dan ku yakin teman-temannya yang lain juga akan membantunya untuk memulai hidup baru dan melupakan Naruto." Ucap tetua clan lagi.

" Aku butuh waktu untuk ini." Ucap Hiashi pelan.

" Selain itu, dengan cara seperti itu kita juga dapat menyembunyikan rencana kita untuk mengkudeta Konoha. Dengan kita meminta bantuan Hokage untuk permasalahan Hinata, kita akan mendapat kepercayaan dari Hokage. Dan dengan begitu kita bisa leluasa dalam merencanakan rencana kudeta. Apa kau mengerti maksudku? " Ucap salah satu tetua yang lain, sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

Hiashi memang mengetahui maksud lain mengapa harus Hokage yang memberikan segel kepada Hinata, karena dengan Hokage yang memberikan segel tersebut, Hokage secara tak langsung pasti akan merasakan kalau clan Hyuuga membutuhkannya dan akan mempererat kerja sama dengan clan Hyuuga. Yang dibalik itu semua, clan Hyuuga ternyata akan memanfaatkan kepercayaan yang di berikan sang Hokage.

" Aku memang mengetahui hal itu, terlebih Hokage sendiri sudah mulai membuat peraturan untuk menghapuskan sistem tingkatan dalam clan ini. Namun yang membuatku merasa tak terima, adalah kenapa harus anakku? Mengapa harus Fuin? " Ucap Hiashi lemah.

" Keputusan ada di tanganmu." Ucap tetua clan lainya.

" Baiklah, Ku rasa cukup pertemuan kali ini. Dan sebagai ketua clan, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Dan aku akan melihat perkembangan Hinata, akan tetapi jika Ia tetap tak bisa berubah terpaksa aku akan mengikuti cara kalian. Permisi." Ucap Hiashi yang langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, meninggalkan para tetua clan yang masih terduduk rapih.

* * *

 **Hinata Place,**

Sudah menunjukan tengah hari di Konoha, namun terlihat Hinata masih setia berada di taman mendudukan diri pada bangku panjang bersama dengan beberapa hewan kecil serta seseorang yang Ia sayangi yakni Naruto.

" Seharusnya Aoi berada disini, tapi dimana? " Ucap Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok serigala bernama Aoi.

" Serigala yang waktu itu kau bicarakan? Mungkin Ia sedang mencari makan di tempat lain." Ucap Naruto, yang masih terus mengelus surai Hinata yang kini telah bersandar pada bahunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Aoi masih terus mengawasinya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Serigala dengan punduk bercorak api berwarna biru tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, melihat Hinata sejak pertama kali sampai di taman selalu berbicara sendiri seakan ada yang menemaninya. Aoi tahu, Hinata pasti merasa sangat kehilangan dengan manipulasi kematian Naruto. Hingga akhirnya, Aoi perlahan mendekati Hinata, dan mungkin akan mencoba menghibur Hinata.

" Hinata-sama." Panggil Aoi, sedangkan Hinata yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya seketika mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri serta membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Ah…Aoi-san. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, kalau begitu aku perkenalkan…" Jeda Hinata, " Ini Naru…to-kun." Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena sosok yang dari tadi menemaninya, yakni Naruto, kini telah menghilang.

" Hinata-sama." Ucap Aoi, sedangkan tak ada balasan dari Hinata.

" Hinata-sama." Panggil Aoi lagi.

" Naruto-kun, tadi…Ia…" Ucap Hinata pelan, sebelum akhirnya Hinata mulai tersadar bahwa Naruto-kunnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

" Maaf Hinata-sama, saya mengerti perasaan Hinata-sama. Tapi, saya mohon Hinata-sama sadar, kalau Naruto-sama telah tiada." Ucap Aoi pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis yang perlahan mulai terdengar jelas. Aoi yang menyadari Hinata tengah menangis, seketika mendekatkan diri serta menempelkan kepalanya pada tangan Hinata. Kesedihan Hinata seakan juga dirasakan oleh Aoi, dan membuat Aoi hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk sandaran Hinata yang saat ini tengah memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat.

" Aoi-san, Hiks… Mengapa… Hiks… " Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa terus menangis didalam pelukan sang serigala besar bernama Aoi tersebut.

" Hinata-sama." Gumam Aoi, sambil menggesekkan kepalanya pada kepala Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih terus menangis tanpa henti, tangisan yang membuat hati Aoi seakan juga ikut sakit.

beberapa lama mereka lalui, Hinata hanya bisa terus memeluk serigala besar yang kini menjadi sandarannya. Banyak juga para penduduk desa yang melihat Hinata tengah memeluk serigala besar tersebut, namun mereka hanya menjauh karena merasa takut dengan serigala tersebut.

Sedangkan Aoi kini sedang bertarung dengan dua hal dalam dirinya, perasaannya merasa tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, namun pikirannya selalu menentang karena mengingat perintah dari Ryuu untuk tetap merahasiakan manipulasi kematian Naruto.

" _Ini! Aku tak bisa. Aku harus berbicara dengan Hinata-sama dan memberitahu kebenarannya. Aku tahu ini bertentangan dengan perintah Ryuu-sama, tapi Ryuu-sama juga salah karena membuatku masih memiliki hati dan perasaan."_ Pikir Aoi sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

" Hinata-sama." Panggil Aoi, Hinata hanya tetap menangis dan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bulu-bulu halus dileher Aoi.

" Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan ini. Tapi, Naruto-sama masih hidup." Ucapan dari Aoi seketika mendapat perhatian dari Hinata.

" Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aoi-san." Hinata tersentak dan langsung menatap Aoi.

" Naruto-sama, sebenarnya masih hidup. Kematiannya hanyalah sebuah manipulasi agar Naruto-sama tetap aman." Ucap Aoi lagi, sambil memastikan kalau tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar perkataannya selain Hinata.

" Tap-tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Hiks… Kau tidak berbohongkan? Hiks… Aku mohon jangan mempermainkanku." Ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

" Aku bisa membuktikannya, ini." Ucap Aoi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berwarna biru dari dalam mulutnya. Hinata seketika mengambil liontin berwarna biru yang terlihat indah tersebut.

" ini? " Ucap Hinata, sambil menyeka air matanya.

" Pada bagian bawah Liontin tersebut terdapat sebuah chip kecil, didalam chip tersebut terdapat rekaman Naruto-sama beberapa waktu lalu. Aku dapat memberikan bukti tersebut, karena apa yang aku lihat secara otomatis terekam dan tersimpan pada otak ku." Ucap Aoi.

" Benarkah? Jadi, Naruto-kun benar-benar masih hidup? " Tanya Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari Aoi.

" Maafkan aku Hinata-sama, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang Naruto-sama. Aku…" Ucap Aoi terhenti karena Hinata seketika kembali memeluk leher Aoi dengan erat.

" Ie… Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena Naruto-kun ternyata masih hidup." Ucap Hinata, sedangkan Aoi seketika tersenyum karena melihat saat ini Hinata menangis karena bahagia, bukan menangis karena sedih.

" Aku tahu Naruto-sama pasti menyayangi Hinata-sama, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu, mengenai chip tersebut, Hinata-sama dapat menggunakan alat yang disimpan oleh ayah Hinata-sama untuk melihat isi rekaman tersebut. Aku tahu Ryuu-sama telah memberikan alat tersebut kepada ayah Hinata-sama setelah persidangan Naruto-sama dahulu. Apa Hinata-sama tahu alat yang ku maksud? " Tanya Aoi.

" Mmmmhh… Sepertinya aku ingat. Ku rasa alat yang di pakai ayah sewaktu menjadi pengacara Naruto-kun dulu. Tapi dimana ayah menyimpannya? " Ucap Hinata sambil mengingat alat pemutar rekaman yang dimiliki sang ayah.

" Lebih baik Hinata-sama mencarinya." Ucap Aoi dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, sebelum akhirnya Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Aoi.

" Terima kasih, Aoi-san. Seharusnya aku memang tahu kalu Naruto-kun masih hidup. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Aoi-san." Ucap Hinata yang kini telah memisahkan diri dari pelukannya.

" Kebahagiaan anda adalah kebahagiaan saya juga. Lebih baik sekarang anda kembali, karena hari sudah sore." Ucap Aoi, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

" Hai, sekali lagi terima kasih Aoi-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ja ne Aoi-san." Ucap Hinata sambil mengalungkan Liontin pemberian dari Aoi serta melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kediamannya dengan senyuman yang cukup merekah.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

Disuatu tempat yang tak diketahui, terlihat beberapa orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam bercorak awan berwarna merah yang tengah berdiri berbaris.

" Bagaimana misi kalian? " Tanya sosok dengan warna rambut berwarna merah yang diketahui merupakan sang pemimpin bernama Nagato.

" Nagato-sama, para Jinchuriki sepertinya sulit kita dapatkan, karena mereka mendapat perlindungan lebih dari desanya masing-masing. Terlebih karena para Jinchuriki tersebut berteman dengan biju dalam tubuhnya, membuat kami kurang kuat untuk mengalahkannya." Ucap sosok dengan tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih yang tak lain bernama Zetsu.

" Baiklah, Yahiko, Konan. Sepertinya kalian harus mempercepat menafsirkan gulungan yang di bawa orochimaru." Ucap Nagato, dan mendapat anggukan dari Yahiko dan Konan.

" Apa ada informasi lain? " Tanya nagato lagi.

" Obito si anak baik siap melapor, Nagato-sama. Hihihi…." Ucap Sosok bertopeng spiral yang di ketahui bernama Obito dengan tawa dan tingkah seperti anak kecil.

" Ada apa Obito? " Tanya Nagato.

" Madara-sama, meminta agar Toneri-san dapat mempersiapkan pasukannya secepat mungkin." Ucap Obito.

" Tidak! Aku sudah pernah bilang kepada kalian. Sebelum aku mendapatkan kekuatan Tenseigan yang sebenarnya, aku tak akan membantu organisasi ini. Sejak awal aku masuk kedalam organisasi ini, karena organisasi ini sepertinya dapat membantuku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan mataku." Ucap sosok berkulit pucat dengan beberapa lambang tomoe melingkar pada lehernya yang tak lain adalah Toneri Otsusuki.

" Baiklah jika itu mau mu, Toneri-san. Mulai saat ini kami akan membantumu. Lalu, apa yang kau butuhkan? " Tanya Nagato.

" Dasar manusia rendahan. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, baru kalian berbaik hati. Tapi, tak ada salahnya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan, Kalian hanya perlu membawa salah satu putri dari Hiashi, Ketua clan Hyuuga. Hanya itu, setelah itu aku akan membantu kalian. Bagaimana? " Ucap Toneri.

" Cukup mudah. Kurasa Itachi atau mungkin Deidara dapat melakukannya. Tapi satu hal, kau boleh menghina organisasi ini, tapi jika kau berhianat atau melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan organisasi ini, kau akan berurusan dengan ku." Ucap Nagato. Sedangkan Toneri hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman dari Nagato.

" Obito, sampaikan pada Tua Rentah, Madara kalau Toneri akan mempersiapkan pasukannya setelah keinginannya terpenuhi. Dan akatsuki akan membantu agar Toneri-san mendapat keinginannya agar Ia bisa mempercepat persiapan pasukannya. Apa kau mengerti? " Tanya Nagato.

" H-Hai, Nagato-sama." Ucap Obito semangat.

" Apa ada lagi? " Tanya Nagato.

" Nagato-sama, saya sudah mendapat orang yang dapat menggantikan Orochimaru. Apakah anda ingin menemuinya? " Tanya Itachi datar.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu bawa mereka kesini." Ucap Nagato, seketika Itachi menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya Itachi kembali datang namun kali ini hanya berjalan kaki bersama dengan dua orang lainnya yang terlihat tengah menggunakan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam.

" Hahaha, tak ku sangka kau membawa adikmu serta copy ninja dari Konoha untuk masuk kedalam organisasi ini, Itachi." Ucap Nagato dengan tawa di sela perkataannya.

Sedangkan Obito yang mendengar nama Copy Ninja seketika menyadari siapa orang yang dimaksud tersebut, dan seakan tak ada lagi sifat kekanak-kanakan, Obito seketika berlari menyerang sosok yang di yakini merupakan sang copy ninja dari Konoha yakni Kakashi.

Kakashi yang menyadari kedatangannya tak disambut baik, seketika mengambil kunainya untuk menahan serangan kunai yang mengarah kepadanya.

" Ada apa ini? Obito, apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Itachi yang kini juga tengah bersiap menghadang serangan yang di lancarkan Obito kepada Kakashi selanjutnya.

" Tanyakan kepada penghianat dibelakangmu itu." Ucap Obito dingin.

" Penghianat? Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Itachi, Obito tak menjawab, namun seketika Obito mengerahkan tangannya untuk membuka topeng yang Ia kenakan.

" Apa kau masih ingat aku, Kakashi? " Tanya Obito datar. Kakashi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

" K-kau… Tidak mungkin, Obito? " Ucap Kakashi, yang seketika jatuh berlutut.

" Ya… Ini aku, apa kau lupa? " Tanya Obito datar.

" Ada apa sebenarnya ini? " Tanya Itachi bingung.

" Dia… adalah teman se-team ku dulu." Ucap Kakashi dan seketika membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan merasa heran karena sebelumnya Kakashi menyatakan bahwa Obito telah mati.

" Teman? Teman katamu? Apa kau lupa dengan Rin? Bukankah kau senang karena telah membunuhnya, HAH? " Ucap Obito marah.

" A-Aku…" Kakashi mulai menunduk.

" Sial! Kau harus mati! " Teriak Obito, dan seketika kembali berlari untuk menyerang Kakashi. Namun belum sempat Obito bergerak, Nagato telah terlebih dahulu berdiri di hadapannya menghadang.

" Obito! Tenanglah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Ucap Nagato menengahi.

Setelah Nagato turun tangan, beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Obito serta para anggota Akatsuki yang lain kini telah tenang dan tengah kembali berbaris rapih menghadap sang pemimpin yakni nagato.

" Hatake Kakashi, selamat datang di Akatsuki dan maaf atas sambutannya. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau telah menjadi Missing Nin Konoha bersama dengan adik dari Itachi." Ucap Nagato tenang, sedangkan Kakashi kini sudah terlihat tenang dan kembali ke kebiasaannya yakni membaca novel karangan salah satu sannin Konoha.

" Semula aku hanya ingin berkeliling, namun karena bertemu dengan kucing liar ( Matanya beralih ke Obito ), aku jadi tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan dan terdampar disini." Ucap Kakashi santai. Sedangkan Obito masih tetap melihat Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuh. Berbeda dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain yang terlihat menunjukan ekspresi masing-masing ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

" Hahaha, Ku rasa dewa Jashin akan merekrutmu untuk dijadikan hiburannya. Hahaha…." Tawa seseorang yang terlihat membawa sebuah sabit besar bernama Hidan.

" Kau dan dewa cabulmu itu." Ucap Seseorang yang memiliki mulut pada kedua tangannya yang tak lain adalah Deidara.

" Apa kau bilang! " Teriak Hidan.

" kalian diamlah! Ku rasa cukup pertemuan kali ini. Kakashi, Sasuke, kalian untuk sementara waktu beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu." Ucap Nagato dan mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Dan untuk kalian, untuk kali ini aku akan membagikan kelompok team yang baru. Pertama, Itachi, Kisame dan Sasori, misi kalian membawa Nibi kesini. Kedua, Deidara, Hidan dan Kakuzu, misi kalian membawa Yonbi kesini. Ketiga, Obito, Toneri dan Zetsu, misi kalian membantu Toneri untuk mendapat kekuatannya. Dan Keempat, Aku, Konan dan Yahiko akan mencoba menafsirkan gulungan rahasia milik Yondaime, Minato. Untuk saat ini hanya itu misi yang kalian terima, apa kalian mengerti? " Ucap Nagato dan mendapat anggukan serta ucapan mengerti dari seluruh anggota.

" Kalau begitu, kalian bisa memulai misi dari sekarang. Laksanakan." Perintah Nagato.

Para anggota Akatsuki seketika menghilang dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Kakashi, Sasuke, Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato yang terlihat masih berada di tempatnya semula.

* * *

 **Kediaman Hyuuga.**

Hinata terlihat sangat bersemangat dan terlihat tengah berlari kecil menuju ruang kerja sang ayah untuk mencari alat yang Ia ketahui merupakan pemutar rekaman.

" Dimana Tou-san menyimpannya ya? " Gumam Hinata yang kini telah berada di ruang kerja sang ayah dan terlihat tengah mengutak atik beberapa barang.

" Hinata-chan, apa yang kau cari? " Tanya Hiashi yang kini berada di depan pintu ruangan.

" eh… Tou-san. Aku sedang mencari alat yang waktu dulu Tou-san gunakan di persidangan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tanpa melihat sang ayah. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya Hinata menemukan alat tersebut dan menariknya keluar dari tempat penyimpanan.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan alat itu? " Tanya Hiashi.

" Tou-san, selama ini ternyata Naruto-kun masih hidup. Ternyata Ia belum mati seperti yang di katakan Tou-san." Ucap Hinata, sedangkan Hiashi hanya mengepalkan tangannya, karena menganggap putrinya sudah mulai tak waras.

" Hinata-chan, Tou-san mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini. Tapi Tou-san mohon, jangan kau terlalu larut akan kesedihan. Tou-san mohon kau untuk merelakan Naruto-kun pergi, Naruto-kun pasti akan bersedih jika melihat kau seperti ini." Ucap Hiashi pelan.

" Tidak! Tou-san salah. Naruto-kun masih hidup." Bantah Hinata.

" Kau harus mengerti nak, Naruto-kun telah tiada. Kau harus merelakannya." Hiashi mulai mendekati Hinata.

" Tidak! Aku tahu Naruto-kun masih hidup. Tou-san yang seharusnya mengerti." Ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

" Hinata-chan, Tou-san mengerti…" Hiashi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mendengar Hinata membentaknya.

" Tidak! Tou-san salah, aku bisa membukti…." Ucap Hinata terhenti karena Hiashi seketika memukul tengkuknya dan membuat Hinata pingsan.

" Maafkan, Tou-san. Tapi, kau sudah berlebihan dan kau sudah terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Hinata-chan. Mungkin memang para tetua clan benar, ini demi kebaikan mu nak." Ucap Hiashi dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir bebas pada pipinya.

Hiashi menganggap Hinata sudah terlalu jauh dalam kesedihan, namun yang tak Hiashi ketahui adalah kebenaran yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Alat pemutar rekaman yang semula berada di tangan Hinata kini terlihat telah tergeletak terbengkalai, Hiashi yang terlalu terbawa emosi tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hinata tak berbohong dan ingin membuktikan kebenarannya. Namun semua sudah terjadi, Hinata kini telah di bawa oleh sang ayah untuk memulai penanaman fuin agar menyegel ingatan Hinata mengenai Naruto maupun ingatan-ingatan sebelumnya.

 **.** **..**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	12. The Reason

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto** **dan** **semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS** **, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter** **12** **:**

 **The Reason**

 **OPEN MENU** **PLAY MUSIC** **RAVENSCODE ( MY ESCAPE )**

 _Last Time,_

" _Tidak! Tou-san salah, aku bisa membukti…." Ucap Hinata terhenti karena Hiashi seketika memukul tengkuknya dan membuat Hinata pingsan._

" _Maafkan, Tou-san. Tapi, kau sudah terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Hinata-chan. Mungkin memang para tetua clan benar, ini demi kebaikan mu nak." Ucap Hiashi dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir bebas pada pipinya._

 _Hiashi menganggap Hinata sudah terlalu jauh dalam kesedihan, namun yang tak Hiashi ketahui adalah kebenaran yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Alat pemutar rekaman yang semula berada di tangan Hinata kini terlihat telah tergeletak terbengkalai, Hiashi yang terlalu terbawa emosi tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hinata tak berbohong dan ingin membuktikan kebenarannya. Namun semua sudah terjadi, Hinata kini telah di bawa oleh sang ayah untuk memulai penanaman fuin agar menyegel ingatan Hinata mengenai Naruto maupun ingatan-ingatan sebelumnya._

…

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter** **12** **:** **The Reason**

* * *

 **-Seminggu Kemudian-**

 **Orochimaru Hideout.**

Naruto kini tengah berada di suatu ruangan bersama dengan Ryuu beserta Hiruzen yang kini terlihat cukup tampan setelah melakukan operasi.

" Alirkan chakra pada kedua matamu sekarang, Naruto-kun." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto mengangguk dan perlahan mulai menutup matanya dan mengaktifkan Doujutsu baru yang saat ini Ia miliki.

" Ini! Mengapa semuanya terlihat berwarna biru? Dan aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, yang kulihat hanya seperti sesuatu yang bergerak dengan tak tentu arah." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu.

" Benar. Saat ini kau masih dalam tingkat awal kekuatan mata tersebut, yang kau lihat tersebut adalah molekul atau susunan atom yang membentuk apapun seperti zat padat ataupun cair. Dalam tahap ini kau bisa melihat zat-zat terkecil sekalipun." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya memegang dahinya tak mengerti akan ucapan Ryuu.

" Molekul? Atom? Apa itu sensei ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Aku akan mengajarkan semuanya agar kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata tersebut. Kemarilah." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto perlahan berjalan menuju Ryuu, namun karena Naruto belum menyesuaikan diri dengan mata barunya, Naruto harus merasakan tubuhnya beberapa kali menabrak meja atau bangku yang menghalangi jalannya.

" OOuuucchhh… Kuso! " Teriak Naruto karena harus merasakan kepalanya terbentur dinding dan terjatuh. Sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut.

" Hahaha, percayalah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali aku membuat mata tersebut." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat dengusan dari Naruto.

" Jika seperti ini aku tak bisa melihat dengan baik, semuanya berwarna biru dan membuat kepalaku pusing." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dahinya akibat terbentur dinding.

" Untuk itulah kita akan langsung membangkitkan tingkat kedua dari mata tersebut, pada tingkat kedua, kau dapat memvisualisasikan warna penglihatanmu lebih baik." Ucap Ryuu.

" Bagaimana caranya? " Tanya naruto.

" Apa kau siap? Ku rasa untuk mendapatkan tingkat kedua akan terasa sedikit sakit." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto perlahan mulai berdiri.

" Aku siap, apapun itu. Rasa sakit tak menghalangiku." Ucap Naruto yakin.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita akan memulainya." Ucap Ryuu yang perlahan keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh Hiruzen yang terlihat tengah menuntun Naruto agar tak menabrak semua peralatan atau dinding yang ada dihadapannya.

…

* * *

 **Konoha Place.**

Konoha merupakan desa yang cukup kuat walaupun banyak dari para shinobinya yang telah meninggalkan desa dan menjadi missing nin ataupun berhenti menjadi ninja konoha, hal ini di konfirmasi dari desa-desa lain yang menyatakan kekuatan Konoha terletak pada dua clan yang cukup disegani yakni clan Uchiha dan Clan Hyuuga yang berada di dalam Konoha.

Namun dibalik itu semua, tak ada yang mengetahui kalau clan Hyuuga tengah mempersiapkan pasukannya untuk memulai coup d'etat (Kudeta). Para anggota dan tetua clan terlihat tengah berkumpul dan mulai mematangkan rencana mereka, pertemuan tersebut diyakini berjalan lancar karena tak mungkin ada yang bisa atau cukup berani untuk memata-matai mereka karena clan Hyuuga terkenal akan Kekkai Genkainya.

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, pada pertemuan besar kita sebelumnya, kita telah menemukan musuh yang cukup kuat yang mengaku dirinya sebagai keturunan Otsutsuki. Oleh karena itu, kita akan kembali membahasnya demi keamanan putriku Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai putri Byakugan seperti legenda Hyuuga. Apa kalian bisa memberikan pendapat mengenai hal ini? " Hiashi memulai pembicaraan pada pertemuan, Hinata seketika memberikan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah.

" Apa maksud Tou-san ?" Tanya Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, kau bukan hanya sebagai anak ku. Tapi kau juga termasuk dari Putri Byakugan selain adikmu, dan berdasarkan sejarah clan hanya darah murni dari keturunan Hyuuga yang dapat membangkitkan kekuatan mata yakni Tenseigan. Dan kau serta Hanabi memiliki darah murni mengalir dalam nadimu yang berarti kau dapat mengaktifkan kekuatan mata tersebut. Namun sampai saat ini tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekuatan mata tersebut. Sampai akhirnya..." Hiashi menunduk.

" Sampai akhirnya? " Tanya Hinata.

" Sampai akhirnya, kau diculik oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai keturunan Otsusuki dan ingin mengambil matamu agar Ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mata Tenseigan. Namun usaha penculikan tersebut di gagalkan oleh seseorang yang cukup kuat dan tak di ketahui." Ucap Hiashi lagi, menyembunyikan tentang Naruto.

" Jadi begitu. Tapi, bukankah hanya keturunan darah murni yang dapat mengaktifkan kekuatan Tenseigan? Kalaupun Seorang keturunan Otsusuki mendapatkan mataku, mereka takkan mungkin bisa mengaktifkan Tenseigan. Bukan kah begitu ?" Tanya Hinata.

" Apa kau tahu tentang clan Otsusuki ?" Tanya Hiashi dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

" Otsusuki adalah clan pertama dari dunia shinobi. Dengan kata lain mereka adalah darah murni dan mereka juga yang membuat clan Hyuuga." Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

" Kau bisa membaca sejarah clan Hyuuga agar kau bisa mengetahui secara menyeluruh mengenai clan ini. Dan untuk itu disini kita berada, untuk menjamin keselamatanmu dan adikmu." Ucap Hiashi, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai berfikir untuk mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai clan Hyuuga terlebih mengenai Clan Otsusuki.

" Lalu, bagaimana mengenai pengamanan kita terhadap Putri Byakugan? " Tanya Hiashi kepada para anggota. Sebelum akhirnya tetua clan Hyuuga mulai angkat bicara.

" Kita telah mendapat kepercayaan dari Hokage, dan kita juga telah mendapatkan pengamanan ekstra dari para anbu Konoha untuk menjaga kediaman clan. Seluruh anggota clan Hyuuga juga sudah mulai meningkatkan keamanan terutama untuk keamaan kedua putri Byakugan." Ucap sang tetua.

" Bagus, dengan begitu kita memiliki dua tingkat lapisan keamanan. Ku kira sudah cukup untuk menjaga keamanan kedua anak ku, akan tetapi kita juga harus tetap waspada akan musuh yang memang cukup kuat dan terbukti telah menembus keamanan Hyuuga waktu dulu." Ucap Hiashi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari anggota yang hadir.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita untuk mengkudeta Konoha? " Tanya Hiashi yang kini mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, kepada seluruh anggota yang hadir.

Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan acara pertemuan untuk membahas mengenai strategi yang harus di tempuh guna mendapatkan Konoha di bawah kendali Hyuuga.

Hingga akhirnya waktu juga yang membuat mereka untuk mengakhiri pertemuan, dan mulai melakukan apa yang di rencanakan.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata-sama ?" Tetua Hyuuga meminta pendapat calon pemimpin clan Hyuuga.

" Kurasa itu cukup menarik dan akan mengurangi jumlah korban dari pasukan kita, dan juga Byakugan memang sangat membantu." Ucap Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari para anggota. Hiashi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Hinata.

Bagi Hiashi, awalnya memang Ia sangat terpukul akan keputusannya untuk memberikan fuin pada Hinata. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya Ia bisa melihat putrinya mulai tumbuh dewasa dan mulai mempunyai pola pikir layaknya seorang pemimpin.

 _Flashback._

" _Dimana aku ?" Hinata mulai tersadar._

" _Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit, kau sudah seminggu berada disini. Maafkan Tou-san karena tak bisa menjagamu, sehingga kau harus terluka seperti ini." Hiashi mengelus kepala Hinata._

" _Hinata? Siapa Hinata? Anda Siapa? Mengapa aku bisa berada disini? " Hiashi seketika menegang mendengar perkataan Hinata. " Sial, mengapa sampai Ia tak ingat akan namanya sendiri. Minato, kurang ajar." Pikir Hiashi sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

" _Namamu Hyuuga Hinata, sepertinya karena kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau lupa ingatan, kau adalah anakku. Maafkan Tou-san, Hinata-chan, seharusnya Tou-san menjagamu. Mulai saat ini, Tou-san janji akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Ucap Hiashi sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan air mata yang terlihat mengalir. Hiashi menangis karena Ia telah membohongi putrinya akan kejadian sebenarnya._

 _Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangkat dan melihat tangannya dan mulai mencoba mengingat apa yang telah Ia alami, namun berapa kalipun Ia mencoba, Ia tetap tak bisa mengingat apapun._

" _Hinata? namaku Hinata? " Ucap Hinata lemah._

" _Ya, kau. Kau adalah anakku, penerus ku untuk memimpin clan kita, Clan Hyuuga." Ucap Hiashi meyakinkan. Hinata perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mendudukan diri sebelum akhirnya di bantu oleh Hiashi untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya._

" _Jadi aku lupa ingatan. Lalu, Tou-san…Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?" Tanya Hinata dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi._

" _Bisa Tou-san jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganku sehingga aku bisa seperti ini ?" Pinta Hinata lemah._

" _Tentu, Tou-san akan jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Hiashi._

 _Hiashi akhirnya menjelaskan mengapa Hinata bisa lupa ingatan, yang tentunya merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Selain itu Hiashi juga menjelaskan mengenai hal-hal yang harus Hinata ketahui mengenai clan, kemampuan serta teman-temannya yang tentunya tanpa menyebutkan nama Naruto._

 _Beberapa lama telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Dapat Ia lihat beberapa orang tengah berlari kearahnya dan yang lainnya hanya memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di sekitarnya._

" _Hinata-chan, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Ino berucap setengah berteriak kepadanya._

" _Kau siapa? Bagaimana kau mengenalku ?" Tanya Hinata. Ino tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiashi yang hanya mengangguk kepadanya._

" _Ini aku, Ino. Temanmu yang sangat cantik." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman yang terlihat cukup dipaksakan._

" _Apa yang di ucapkan oleh dokter sepertinya benar, kau telah lupa ingatan. Tapi tak apa, kami akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Teman untuk selamanya." Kiba mulai angkat bicara dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya._

" _Kau ?" Hinata bertanya._

" _Kurasa ada baiknya kita mulai berkenalan lagi, namaku Kiba, pewaris clan Inuzuka. Salam Kenal." Ucap Kiba._

" _Aku Tenten."_

" _Aku Sakura."_

" _Aku Shino."_

" _Aku Neji."_

" _Aku Sai."_

" _Tetap semangat, aku Lee." Ucap Lee dan Hinata sedikit tertawa mendengar perkenalan Lee._

" _Aku Shikamaru dan dia Choji." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Choji yang tengah memakan cemilannya._

" _Aku Menma, pewaris clan Namikaze dan akan menggantikan ayahku untuk menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti." Ucap Menma dengan nada sombong._

" _Hihihi, terima kasih semua. Perkenalkan aku Hinata dan aku pewaris clan Hyuuga. Mohon bantuannya agar aku bisa mengingat semuanya kembali. Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum._

 _Mereka semua yang mendengar perkenalan Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat Hinata berbicara tanpa tergagap sedikitpun, bahkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang cukup lebar. Dari semua teman Hinata yang Hiashi tahu, telah diminta untuk merahasikan apapun tentang Naruto bahkan melarang untuk menyebutkan nama Naruto. Mereka semua setuju akan hal itu selama Hinata kembali menjadi Hinata yang mereka kenal dan tak berlarut karena kematian Naruto._

" _Saya sebagai ayah Hinata serta pemimpin clan Hyuuga juga meminta agar kalian dapat menjadi teman yang baik untuknya." Ucap Hiashi dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang yang berada disana kecuali HInata._

 _Flashback Off._

Hiashi mulai angkat bicara akan perkataan Hinata.

" Ini adalah pembelajaran awalmu untuk bisa memimpin clan ini suatu saat nanti, kerja bagus Hinata-chan." Ucap Hiashi dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

" Tapi…" Hinata mulai pembicaraannya, dan mendapat perhatian dari para anggota. " Aku punya cara lain agar membantu rencana ini berhasil." Lanjut Hinata.

" Apa itu ?" Tanya Hiashi dan para tetua mulai mendengarkan.

" Kalian bilang, kalian akan mengerahkan pasukan untuk membunuh Minato dan memulai kudeta. Akan tetapi, kurasa aku dapat membantu untuk membunuh Minato dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Hinata dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari para anggota dan tetua clan.

" Apa? Bagaimana caranya? " Ucap salah satu anggota.

" Aku akan menaklukan anaknya terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa masuk kedalam keluarganya, dan ketika Minato lengah, aku akan mengeksekusinya. Bagaimana ?" Ucap Hinata jelas.

" Maksudmu, kau akan mengambil hati Menma agar kau bisa masuk kedalam keluarganya dan bisa mendekati Minato sesuka hati ?" Tanya salah satu anggota dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa tak percaya bahwa anaknya ternyata bisa menjadi seseorang yang cukup licik.

" Tapi aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang kage mati dengan sekali pukulan." Ucap Hinata. Para anggota hanya bisa menundukan wajah, sebelum akhirnya tercerahkan dengan perkataan sang tetua clan.

" Tidak, jika kau tahu bagaimana menempatkan pukulan pada titik yang mematikan dengan jurus yang mematikan." Ucap sang tetua yang paling dihormati dan di segani.

" Aku juga berfikir demikian. Tapi, ku yakin butuh waktu bagiku untuk jadi lebih kuat. Sedangkan Minato tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menghapus tingkatan clan ini dan mungkin dalam satu tahun Minato sudah memiliki ijin dari para Daimyo. Terlebih dari informasi yang kalian berikan, Minato selalu bertemu dengan para Daimyo." Para anggota hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya akan perkataan Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang ternyata memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas dan bisa menjadi pemimpin yang kuat nantinya.

" Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengurusnya, aku bisa mengulur waktu agar para Daimyo tak memberikan ijin dengan mudah kepada Minato. Dan selama itu aku meminta kalian untuk mengajari Hinata-sama untuk menjadi kuat, sampai akhirnya Ia siap untuk melakukan eksekusi." Para anggota lain hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan orang yang paling tua dan di segani oleh clan.

" Politik melawan politik kah? " Tanya Hinata.

" Anda memang pintar. Aku akan berpolitik dengan para Daimyo." Jawab orang yang paling tua di dalam clan tersebut.

" Jadi kalian menerima rencanaku? " Tanya Hinata dan seketika mendapat ucapan atau anggukan dari para anggota lain. Sedangkan Hiashi merasa bangga akan putrinya yang dapat berbaur dengan para anggota clan Hyuuga.

" Baik kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan. Pertama, kita akan berdiplomasi dengan para pemberontak Uchiha untuk membantu rencana Kudeta. Kedua, kita akan memakai rencana Hinata untuk menyingkirkan Hokage. Dan yang ketiga, dengan dibantu oleh kelompok pemberontak Uchiha, kita berperang dengan para Uchiha yang tak ingin tunduk kepada kita dan yang terakhir memusnahkan pemberontak Uchiha dan menduduki Konoha di bawah kekuasaan Hyuuga." Jeda Hiashi.

" Dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, kita buktikan kalau Hyuuga bukanlah clan yang bisa di anggap remeh. Dan kita buktikan kalau kita bisa menggulingkan Rezim Minato." Lanjut Hiashi dan mendapat ucapan setuju atau anggukan dari para anggota yang ikut dalam rapat.

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Orochimaru Hideout.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun pada tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, tak ada yang berbeda. Selalu tampak gelap dengan hanya lentera yang menerangi setiap ruangan yang ada, karena memang tampat persembunyian tersebut berada di bawah tanah yang dimana matahari tak mempengaruhi.

Disinilah mereka berada, Naruto terlihat tengah mendudukan diri dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan bertelanjang dada. Sedangkan Ryuu dan Hiruzen tengah berdiri menghadap Naruto, serta Orochimaru yang terlihat memegang sebuah gunting besar.

" AAaaaarrrrrrgghhhh…. " Naruto berteriak cukup keras.

" Khukhukhu, tetap aktifkan Shusseiganmu dan mulailah berhitung Naruto-kun." Orochimaru menyeringai.

" 2000, 1993, 1986, 1979, 1972, Aaaarrrgghhh…. 1965…" Naruto terus memfokuskan fikirannya untuk terus mengurangi 7 setiap angka yang dihasilkan, sambil menahan sakit.

" Ini adalah awal pelatihanmu Naruto-kun. Ini perlu dilakukan untuk bisa mengaktifkan tingkat selanjutnya dari matamu dan juga melatih mental serta memfokuskan otakmu. Kau telah abadi, dan tubuhmu akan terus beregenerasi dengan sendirinya. Namun kau masih bisa merasakan sakit, untuk itu ini juga diperlukan untuk melatih daya tahan tubuhmu jika berada di dalam pertempuran." Ucap Ryuu sambil memberikan kode kepada Orochimaru untuk melanjutkan penyiksaannya.

" Baiklah, sekarang jari mana yang harus aku potong? " Ucap Orochimaru yang kini mengarahkan guntingnya ke arah jari-jari kaki Naruto.

" AAaaarrrggghhh…. 1937, 1930, 1923, AArrggghhhh…. 1915…" Kedua Ibu jari kaki Naruto telah berhasil digunting oleh Orochimaru dan masih terus berlanjut untuk jari-jari berikutnya.

" Khukhukhu, kau salah menghitung Naruto-kun, seharusnya 1916 bukan 1915. Hitung dari awal lagi." Ucap Orochimaru, sedangkan Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi berucap dan hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Ryuu terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Hiruzen, Naruto diminta untuk terus mengurangi tujuh dari awal perhitungan 2000 angka dan baru akan berhenti menyiksa jika Naruto berhasil mengurangi sampai angka nol. Dan Hiruzen tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang Naruto yang meminta dan Naruto merasa sanggup.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengurangi semua angka hingga nol. Naruto kini tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terasa amat sangat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Semua jari yang dipotong oleh Orochimaru kini perlahan mulai beregenarasi kembali, namun belum semua kembali pulih, Naruto harus membelalakan matanya ketika melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Ryuu kepada Orochimaru.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Kelabang (Lipan) tersebut? " Tanya Naruto takut.

" Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Orochimaru yang seketika mengikat kedua kaki serta tangan Naruto dengan Ular-ular yang Ia keluarkan.

" Apa yang…AAAarrrrrggggghhhhh…. AArrrrrggghhhhhh…. Kepala ku… AAAAAaaaaarrrrrgghhhh…." Naruto hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga karena Orochimaru langsung memasukan Lipan atau kelabang berukuran besar kedalam lubang telinga Naruto.

" Lipan tersebut akan mengerogoti semua organ dalam pada tubuhmu, dan saat ini lipan tersebut tengah menyantap otakmu. Jadi mulailah berhitung kembali agar siksaan tersebut cepat selesai. Mulailah dari angka 1000." Ucap Ryuu datar.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membantu Naruto, karena ini memang adalah awal pembelajaran Naruto. Ia tahu ini adalah cara yang cukup ekstrim yang pernah Ia temui untuk sistem pengajaran, namun Hiruzen harus mempertanyakan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya tenang dengan apa yang Ryuu lakukan terhadap Naruto.

" Ryuu-dono, apakah Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Bukankah apa yang kau lakukan dapat membuatnya gila jika Ia tak bisa menahannya ?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Tenanglah, aku yakin Naruto-kun cukup kuat untuk menahannya. Dan kalaupun Ia tak kuat atau menjadi gila, mungkin aku akan membunuhnya dan melakukan rencanaku seorang diri." Jawab Ryuu santai.

" Apa! Kau memang kejam." Hiruzen hanya tak menyangka bahwa Ryuu memanglah orang yang cukup kejam.

" Aku tak pernah bilang padamu kalau aku adalah orang yang baik, Hiruzen." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menundukan wajah. _" Ku harap kau bisa bertahan Naruto-kun."_ Pikir Hiruzen.

" Kurasa cukup menyenangkan melihat Naruto-kun membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan menghancurkan Konoha serta Kiri." Gumam Ryuu namun dapat terdengar oleh Hiruzen.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Ucap Hiruzen, perlahan Ryuu menatap Hiruzen.

" Apa kau tak sadar, mengapa aku membutuhkan Naruto-kun untuk membantuku padahal aku sendiri cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan Kiri." Ucap Ryuu, Hiruzen seketika tersentak dan baru menyadari maksud perkataan Ryuu.

" Benar juga, aku bahkan tak menanyakan hal itu tempo hari. Lalu bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau membutuhkan Naruto-kun untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan Kiri ?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

" Ada beberapa hal. Pertama, hanya demi kesenangan. Kedua, hanya demi kesenangan. dan ketiga, hanya demi kesenangan." Jawab Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya kelantai mendengar jawaban dari Ryuu.

" Ap-apa!? " wajah tampan Hiruzen terlihat cukup menggelikan ketika berekspresi kaget, bagi Ryuu .

" Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. yang sebenarnya adalah... " Jeda Ryuu, Hiruzen kembali serius.

" Pertama, Aku tak ingin di kenal di dunia Shinobi." Ucap Ryuu, Hiruzen mengerti dan mungkin itu memang kemauan dari Ryuu.

" Kedua, apa kau tahu tradisi dan peraturan Clan Uzumaki saat perang? " Tanya Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiruzen.

" Clan Uzumaki memiliki tradisi yang dimana mati dalam perang adalah terhormat, terlebih mati demi membela clan. Terkecuali mati di tangan... Tunggu, berarti... " Hiruzen seketika menghentikan ucapannya dan mulai menyadari maksud dari Ryuu.

" Ya, benar. Clan Uzumaki akan merasa terhina jika mereka mati di tangan penghianat clannya sendiri, dan dalam kasus ini Naruto adalah penghianat desa yang berarti juga penghianat clannya. Dan yang ketiga, apa kau tahu peraturan yang berlaku pada Clan Namikaze? " Tanya Ryuu lagi.

" Jadi begitu. Mengenai Clan Namikaze aku tak mengetahuinya, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya? " Pinta Hiruzen.

" Berbeda dengan Uzumaki, Clan Namikaze boleh membunuh sesama anggota clannya. Akan tetapi mereka tak di ijinkan untuk membunuh keluarga sendiri, dan untuk itu bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto akan membunuh Minato sedangkan Minato pasti akan menuruti peraturan clannya dan tak bisa membunuh Naruto. Ironi bukan? " Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen perlahan mengangguk dan mulai mengerti maksud dan tujuan Ryuu.

" Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Aku mengetahuinya dari sejarah dan hasil penelitian Clan Shinzen mengenai dunia Shinobi." Jawab Ryuu dan Hiruzen kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" Keempat, Jika aku menghancurkan Konoha dan Kiri seorang diri, seluruh desa pasti akan beraliansi untuk mengalahkanku karena mereka pasti menganggap kalau aku adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Ya, walaupun itu hanya praduga, tapi hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan tentunya aku tak ingin seluruh desa bersatu, dan pada akhirnya aku harus memusnahkan seluruh desa." Ucap Ryuu santai, kali ini Hiruzen hanya bisa terheran dengan alasan ketiga dari Ryuu.

" Jika demikian, berarti kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai penggantimu dan menjadi penjahat international jika Naruto yang menghancurkan Konoha dan Kiri? " Tanya Hiruzen.

" Tenang, kurasa Naruto pada awalnya memang akan menjadi penjahat International. Namun kuyakin Naruto memiliki caranya sendiri untuk dunia Shinobi ini." Ucap Ryuu, _" Semoga saja."_ Tambah Ryuu dalam pikirannya.

" kelima, aku tahu Naruto memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang aku tak ketahui. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat seseorang beralih dan berpihak padanya, seperti Ia telah menghipnotis seseorang tersebut untuk berada di pihaknya. Dan contoh nyatanya adalah aku sendiri, semula aku hanya ingin memanfaatkannya, hingga akhirnya, entah mengapa aku merasa tak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepadanya dan selalu ingin bersamanya, menjaganya dan berteman dengannya." Ucap Ryuu, Hiruzen hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ryuu.

" Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Aku bahkan merasa kalau Naruto menjadi perhatian seluruh Shinobi yang ada di dunia ini." Ucap Hiruzen menambahkan.

" Apa kau pikir dunia ini hanya di isi oleh para Shinobi? " Tanya Ryuu.

" Apa maksudmu? Bukankah memang dunia ini hanya di isi oleh Ninja atau Shinobi dan para sipilnya? " Tanya balik Hiruzen.

" Kurasa, namun ketika aku membaca sejarah dan penilitian dari Clan Shinzen, itu adalah hal lain. Mereka jelas menyatakan kalau Dunia ini dibagi menjadi empat bagian, pertama adalah wilayah Shinobi dan tiga lainnya masih misteri." Jeda Ryuu, Hiruzen seketika bergetar dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

" Menurut informasi tersebut, wilayah Shinobi di kelilingi oleh laut yang sangat sulit untuk di lewati. Karena pada beberapa tempat terdapat segitiga bermuda yang terkenal banyak memakan korban jika menembusnya, yang diantaranya adalah anggota clan Shinzen. Dan menurut penelitian, banyak di antara pelaut yang mencoba menembus namun pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke wilayah Shinobi. Dan dari pengakuan mereka, mereka seperti menembus celah dimensi yang pada akhirnya seperti membuat ilusi nyata, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berputar-putar dan terdampar kembali ke wilayah Shinobi." Tambah Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menganga mendengar hal tersebut.

" Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa menentukan kalau dunia ini terbagi menjadi empat jika kalian sendiri tak bisa menembus laut dalam pelayaran? " Tanya Hiruzen bingung.

" Berdasarkan buku-buku tersebut, Clan Shinzen melakukan banyak pelayaran untuk mencoba menembus lautan. Mereka di bekali oleh sistem komunikasi canggih yang mereka buat, hingga akhirnya diantara para pelayar yang berlayar ada 3 kapal yang berhasil lewat dan ketiga kapal tersebut akhirnya berpencar dan masing-masing memberikan informasi yang menyatakan kalau mereka menemukan suatu wilayah yang cukup besar, sebelum akhirnya kami hilang kontak dengan mereka. Dari situlah mengapa aku menyimpulkan kalau dunia ini di bagi menjadi empat bagian." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan-anggukan kecil dari Hiruzen.

" Jadi begitu, itu berarti tak menutup kemungkinan kalau di dunia ini masih terdapat wilayah lain selain tiga wilayah tersebut. Bukan begitu? " Tanya Hiruzen dan mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu.

" Oleh karena itu, setelah Naruto selesai pelajaran di dunia shinobi aku akan mengajaknya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran wilayah tersebut." Ryuu mulai mendudukan diri pada lantai di ikuti oleh Hiruzen.

" Tapi, bukankah itu berbahaya. Aku tak yakin kau dan Naruto dapat pergi kesana? " Hiruzen berucap.

" Kau tahu itu tak mungkin. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengumpulkan Shinobi-shinobi kuat yang dimiliki oleh dunia shinobi ini untuk membantuku menembus lautan. Kurasa, dengan hanya 10 orang cukup." Ucap Ryuu.

" Kau, aku, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto. Sampai saat ini sudah lima orang, lalu kau hanya tinggal mencari lima orang lagi." Ucap Hiruzen.

" Begitulah, bukankah ini menarik. Berlayar mencari hal-hal baru." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiruzen.

…

* * *

 **-Sebulan Kemudian-**

 **Akatsuki Hideout.**

Sudah seminggu lamanya Kakashi dan Sasuke berada di dalam kesatuan Akatsuki, dan selama itu pula mereka berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat karena dilatih oleh para anggota Akatsuki lainnya termasuk sang pemimpin Nagato. Selain itu mereka juga memperdalam ilmu dengan bermodalkan gulungan-gulungan jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Akatsuki, dan berdasarkan kemampuan, mungkin Sasuke sudah setara High Chunnin dan Kakashi mendekati S rank Shinobi.

Dari segi penampilan tak ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi selain mereka berdua mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti anggota Akatsuki lainnya, yakni jubah dengan motif awan merah.

Dan sudah sebulan lamanya, Kakashi dan Sasuke tak mendapatkan misi apapun dari sang pemimpin. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasa bosan dan mendatangi sang pemimpin untuk meminta misi apapun itu.

" Apakah tak ada apapun yang bisa ku lakukan? Apa kau tak memiliki misi apapun? " Sasuke merasa sangat bosan dan mulai meminta kepada sang pemimpin yakni Nagato.

" Aku hanya memiliki misi yang cukup sulit, dan ku rasa di usiamu saat ini, kau belum mampu untuk menerima misi tersebut. Tapi ku rasa aku bisa menghapus rasa jenuhmu itu." Ucap Nagato.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Sasuke dan tak berselang lama Kakashi mulai datang menampakkan diri dan mendekati Sasuke serta Nagato.

" Kebetulan sekali, karena Kakashi telah datang, kalian berdua bisa pergi menuju Konoha untuk mencari informasi mengenai Orochimaru, karena menurut Zetsu, beberapa waktu lalu Orochimaru menampakkan diri di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Ingat, kalian hanya mencari dan memata-matainya. Kalian hanya boleh melakukan pertempuran jika memang terpaksa atau terdesak, kalian memang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin memastikan tak ada yang mati diantara anggotaku. Dan selain dari itu, mungkin kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kepada Konoha kalau Akatsuki memiliki anggota baru yakni kalian. Mengerti? " Sasuke seketika menyeringai sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum miris karena Ia harus kembali lagi ke konoha.

" Misi yang sangat menyenangkan, kau memang sangat pengertian. Konoha, aku datang." Ucap Sasuke, Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat? Oh… apa mungkin karena kau akan bertemu dengan gadis musim semi mu, Sasuke-kun? " Goda Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus namun semburat merah pada pipinya tak bisa membohongi Kakashi.

" Hahaha, jadi si Uchiha kecil memiliki seorang kekasih? Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa gadis yang bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Uchiha. Hahaha…" Nagato tertawa.

" Diam! " Teriak Sasuke, namun hanya semakin membuat Nagato tertawa lebar.

" Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Kakashi-kun? Apa kau mempunyai seorang kekasih juga? " kali ini Nagato mencoba menggoda Kakashi.

" Tidak." Jawab cepat Kakashi.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mempunyai daftar gadis yang mungkin bisa membuatmu mempraktekkan isi novel Jiraiya-Sensei. Apa kau tertarik ?" Ucap Nagato lagi, seketika Kakashi menegang ketika Nagato berucap mengenai novel yang sering Ia baca. Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke mengetahui latar belakang dari Nagato, sehingga mereka tak merasa kaget lagi ketika mendengar nama Jiraiya dalam kehidupan Nagato.

" Ap-apa ma-maksudmu, Nagato-Taichou? " Kaget Kakashi.

" Biar ku lihat." Ucap Nagato yang seketika mengambil sebuah buku daftar ninja dari saku di dalam jubahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat kelakuan dari sang pemimpin.

" Kunoichi yang kuat ya. Hhhmmm… Pertama, Mei Terumi salah satu pemimpin pasukan Pemberontak dalam Perang Saudara di Kirigakure. Kedua, Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure. Ketiga, Anko dan Kurenai dari Konoha. Keempat, Tsunade sang Sannin. Ah…Tidak, tidak… Tsunade terlalu tua…" Jeda Nagato dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Kakashi.

" Ah… Bagaimana aku tak menyadarinya! Bagaimana kalau adikku, Konan. Kurasa Ia cukup cantik dan kuat untuk mu. Hahaha…." Lanjut Nagato, seketika Kakashi menjatuhkan rahangnya kelantai.

" Ap-Appa? " Kakashi tak percaya akan perkataan Nagato, sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melamun membayangkan dirinya tengah mempraktekkan adegan-adegan yang ada di novel yang Ia baca dengan para Kunoichi yang Nagato sebutkan.

" Hahaha, kurasa Jiraiya-Sensei menurunkan sifatnya padamu, ero-Hatake." Ucap Nagato ketika melihat Kakashi tengah melamun.

" Sial! Seharusnya kita tak membahas hal itu. Berhentilah menggodaku, Taichou." Ucap Kakashi, sedangkan Nagato hanya tertawa.

" Baiklah, tapi kau dapat memilihnya, dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan salah satu dari Kunoichi tersebut." Ucap Nagato lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Kau terus saja menggodanya, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bukankah kau juga masih sendiri." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, Nagato seketika menegang mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Kakashi seketika mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke dan juga memberikan seringaian di balik maskernya.

" Benar juga. Mungkin aku juga bisa menyebutkan nama beberapa Kunoichi yang kuat yang ku kenal untukmu, Nagato-Taichou." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada suara yang sedikit merayu.

" Kuso! Diam. Lebih baik kalian segera melaksanakan misi kalian." Teriak Nagato yang seketika membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi tertawa kecil.

" Begitu lebih baik. Kalau begitu kami undur diri." Ucap Kakashi yang kini sudah mulai serius dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya membalikan badan untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing sebelum melaksanakan misi. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka beranjak, Nagato kembali berucap.

" Sasuke, aku tak melarangmu untuk memiliki perasaan atau bercinta dengan siapapun. Akan tetapi ingatlah, kau berada di dunia yang kejam, dimana suatu saat perasaan atau cinta dapat membuatmu terbunuh. Dan ingat, jangan membawa gadismu kesini. Akatsuki sudah cukup direpotkan dengan adanya Ninja lemah sepertimu." Ucapan yang cukup tajam keluar dari mulut Nagato.

Sasuke cukup memahami akan maksud ucapan dari Nagato, tak ada rasa sakit pada hatinya akan ucapan tersebut, karena memang selama sebulan Ia berada di Akatsuki, Nagato selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya lemah dan Sasuke tahu Nagato berbicara seperti itu demi membangun rasa percaya diri serta rasa semangat dalam dirinya agar lebih memaksimalkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat.

" Hai, Taichou." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk tanpa membalikkan badannya. Sedangkan Nagato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Uchiha muda tersebut.

Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan mulai menuju ruangannya masing-masing guna mempersiapkan diri, dan tak menunggu lama akhirnya mereka berdua telah siap untuk memulai misi. Awal baru bagi mereka berdua menuju dunia luar dengan menggunakan nama Akatsuki sebagai naungannya, dan jubah dengan motif awan merah menjadi penanda bahwa dunia akan kedatangan anggota baru dari Akatsuki yakni dua pengguna Sharingan.

…

 **Orochimaru Hideout.**

Naruto kini sudah tak terlihat di siksa lagi oleh Ryuu ataupun Orochimaru, Naruto kini hanya terlihat tengah mendudukan diri dan tengah memperhatikan Ryuu dengan cukup serius.

" Sebelumnya kau telah mempelajari secara garis besar apa itu kimia, matematika dan fisika. Dan saat ini kita akan memulai dengan kimia, tepatnya molekul air. Kau bisa melihat pada halaman 125." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto seketika membuka buku tebal di depannya dan mencari halaman yang dimaksud Ryuu.

" Air adalah substansi kimia dengan rumus kimia H2O: satu molekul air tersusun atas dua atom hidrogen yang terikat secara kovalen pada satu atom oksigen. Air bersifat tidak berwarna, tidak berasa dan tidak berbau pada kondisi standar, yaitu pada tekanan 100 kPa dan temperatur 273,15 Kelvin (0 °C). Zat kimia ini merupakan suatu pelarut yang penting, yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melarutkan banyak zat kimia lainnya, seperti garam, gula, asam, beberapa jenis gas dan berbagai macam molekul organik.

Air memiliki beberapa sifat kimiawi yang cukup istimewa, dimana setiap molekul air terbentuk dari penggabungan antara atom hidrogen dan atom oksigen yang keduanya jika dalam keadaan bebas merupakan dua unsur yang memiliki sifat sangat berbeda atau bahkan bertolak belakang dengan air. Itulah perbedaan antara sifat yang disebabkan karena reaksi kimia dan yang disebabkan karena reaksi fisika. Hidrogen adalah salah satu unsur gas yang sangat mudah terbakar, sementara oksigen adalah unsur yang bersifat membakar, tidak ada pembakaran yang terjadi tanpa bereaksi dengan oksigen. Hasil dari ikatan antara atom hidrogen dan atom oksigen terbentuklah senyawa H2O atau yang kita kenal dengan nama molekul air. Jika kita bandingkan antara molekul air dan kedua gas penyusunnya, hidrogen dan oksigen, tentu sangat berbeda. Kedua unsur penyusun air bersifat mudah terbakar dan sebagai pelaku pembakaran sementara air bersifat lebih moderat. Apa kau mengerti sampai disini? " Tanya Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto mencoba mengolah perkataan Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

" Sekarang kau bisa mengaktifkan Shusseiganmu." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto seketika mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya.

" Pada tingkat kedua matamu, kau dapat melihat Proton, Neutron dan Elektron. Ketiga unsur tersebut adalah pembentuk suatu Atom yang kemudian setiap atom dapat membentuk suatu molekul, dan terakhir banyaknya molekul dapat membentuk apapun baik itu material padat, gas, maupun cair. Dengan kata lain pada tingkat kedua matamu, kau dapat melihat apapun hingga ketitik terkecil bahkan kau bisa melihat elektron-elektron yang membentuk tubuh manusia. Apa kau mengerti? " Tanya Ryuu Lagi. Naruto hanya terperangah dengan kekuatan matanya.

" Sugoi! Hai, wakarimashita." Jawab Naruto semangat.

" Sekarang kau bisa melihat air didalam gelas yang ada di hadapan mu. Tugas pertamamu adalah menguraikan air tersebut, dengan kata lain kau harus memisahkan unsur Hidrogen dan unsur Oksigen. Apa kau mengerti? " Tanya Ryuu. Naruto mengangguk.

" Begini maksudmu sensei? " Tanya Naruto, sambil menumpahkan air di dalam gelas.

" APA! " Geram Ryuu.

" Tunggu dulu, bukankah dengan seperti itu atom Hidrogen dan Atom Oksigen dapat terpisah. Apa yang salah? " Tanya Naruto dan mendapat jitakan dari Ryuu.

" kau memang pintar. Namun bukan itu yang aku maksud! Kau harus memisahkannya dari dalam gelas tersebut, dengan kata lain kau harus meleburnya hingga menjadi gas dan oksigen. Kau harus melakukannya tanpa menyentuhnya dan hanya menggunakan kekuatan matamu. Apa kau mengerti, Baka?! " Teriak Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan dari Ryuu sebelum akhirnya Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

" Sekarang kau fokuskan matamu untuk melihat atom pada molekul air tersebut, setelah itu coba kau fokuskan matamu untuk mengendalikan atom-atom tersebut lalu pisahkan satu dengan lainnya. Paham? " Ucap Ryuu.

" Jadi begitu, pasti akan sangat menakjubkan jika aku bisa mengendalikan air dengan sesuka hati. Baiklah! Semangat." Ucap Naruto lantang, dan mulai mempraktekan apa yang Ia pelajari.

" Bukan hanya itu, jika kau sudah berhasil mengendalikan atom, bukan tidak mungkin kau bisa membuat apapun yang kau inginkan bahkan manusia yang tentunya tanpa nyawa. Hahaha…" Tawa Nista Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertegun dengan kemampuan yang akan Ia miliki.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto masih terus memfokuskan Doujutsu barunya untuk mengeruaikan air yang berada didalam gelas, namun pembelajarannya harus terganggu oleh sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto.

 **Bbrruuuaaagghhh!**

Pintu ruangan seketika hancur dan menampakkan seseorang yang Naruto kenal namun terlihat cukup berbeda.

" Shinzen-sama." Ucap lemah seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pelaku perusakan pintu, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menggunakan Mode Sage Naga ?" Ryuu bertanya dan terlihat cukup bersiaga ketika melihat Orochimaru menggunakan Mode Sage Naga. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terperangah melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Orochimaru, dengan Doujutsu yang Ia miliki, dapat Ia lihat tiap-tiap atom yang menyusun Orochimaru terlihat berbeda di banding atom-atom pada Manusia normal lainnya.

" Ada apa dengannya ?" Ryuu berpaling ke Naruto dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sial! Aku lelah, maaf Shinzen-sama. Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti." Dengan terengah-engah Orochimaru berucap, sebelum akhirnya membaringkan diri di lantai. Ryuu seketika mendekat ke arah Orochimaru dan menarik rambut (menyeret) Orochimaru lalu membaringkannya pada sebuah futon yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Beristirahatlah, dan ceritakan padaku secepatnya jika kau sudah merasa sanggup untuk bercerita." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya memaksakan kepalanya untuk bisa mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk memulihkan keadaannya.

" _Pasti terjadi sesuatu sehingga Orochimaru sampai harus menggunakan Sage Mode nya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "_ Ryuu mulai berfikir akan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

 **.** **..**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	13. New Purpose

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 13 :**

 **New Purpose**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC - RAVENSCODE ( MY ESCAPE )**

 _Last Time,_

 _Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto masih terus memfokuskan Doujutsu barunya untuk mengeruaikan air yang berada didalam gelas, namun pembelajarannya harus terganggu oleh sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto._

 _Bbrruuuaaagghhh!_

 _Pintu ruangan seketika hancur dan menampakkan seseorang yang Naruto kenal namun terlihat cukup berbeda._

 _" Shinzen-sama." Ucap lemah seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pelaku perusakan pintu, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru._

 _" Orochimaru! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menggunakan Mode Sage Naga ?" Ryuu bertanya dan terlihat cukup bersiaga ketika melihat Orochimaru menggunakan Mode Sage Naga. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terperangah melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Orochimaru, dengan Doujutsu yang Ia miliki, dapat Ia lihat tiap-tiap atom yang menyusun Orochimaru terlihat berbeda di banding atom-atom pada Manusia normal lainnya._

 _" Ada apa dengannya ?" Ryuu berpaling ke Naruto dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _" Sial! Aku lelah, maaf Shinzen-sama. Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti." Dengan terengah-engah Orochimaru berucap, sebelum akhirnya membaringkan diri di lantai. Ryuu seketika mendekat ke arah Orochimaru dan menarik rambut (menyeret) Orochimaru lalu membaringkannya pada sebuah futon yang berada di ruangan tersebut._

 _" Beristirahatlah, dan ceritakan padaku secepatnya jika kau sudah merasa sanggup untuk bercerita." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya memaksakan kepalanya untuk bisa mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata untuk memulihkan keadaannya._

 _" Pasti terjadi sesuatu sehingga Orochimaru sampai harus menggunakan Sage Mode nya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Ryuu mulai berfikir akan segala kemungkinan yang ada_

 _.…_

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter 13 : New Purpose**

 **Sehari setelah Insiden Mode Sage Naga Orochimaru.**

 **Konoha Place,**

Kakashi dan Sasuke akhirnya telah sampai pada perbatasan Konoha, namun mereka merasa ada hal yang mencurigakan akan keadaan sekitar yang terlihat kurangnya penjagaan. Rasa penasaran membuat mereka semakin mempercepat langkah untuk memasuki wilayah Konoha, hingga pada akhirnya mereka cukup tercengang melihat keadaan diluar gerbang Konoha yang telah hancur.

" Ini! Siapa yang melakukannya? " Sasuke mulai angkat bicara setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Sepertinya ada yang menyerang Konoha. Kita harus mencari tahunya? " Sasuke mengangguk akan perkataan Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan langkahnya dan menutupi wajah mereka dengan _Sakkat_ (topi petani) yang sering di gunakan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Beberapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka dapat menyusup kedalam desa yang tentunya hal mudah bagi Kakashi yang merupakan mantan kapten anbu untuk melakukannya. Tak menunggu lama bagi mereka untuk memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku guna mengingat serta menghormati Naruto semasa hidup. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat perkembangan dari kedai tersebut, yang dimana kedai tersebut sekarang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan memiliki beberapa meja untuk beberapa tamu yang mungkin hanya sekedar berkumpul. Mereka hanya memesan satu mangkuk ramen biasa dan mulai memasang telinga masing-masing untuk mendengar pembicaraan beberapa ninja Konoha yang terlihat berkumpul di dalam kedai tersebut.

" Yondaime-sama memang sangat hebat. Ia telah membuat Orochimaru tak berdaya, pertarungan yang sangat hebat." Ucap salah satu ninja Konoha.

" Benar. Tapi bagaimanapun, ular tetaplah ular. Sangat licin, bahkan setelah Yondaime-sama membuat perangkap untuknya." Ucap Ninja lainnya.

" Aku melihat pertempuran tersebut, dan aku menyadari kalau aku mungkin hanya sebagai semut jika berhadapan dengan Yondaime-sama ataupun Orochimaru. Hahaha…." Ninja lain hanya tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

" Kita berada di level yang berbeda dengan mereka." Ucap salah satu ninja, dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya bisa terus memfokuskan pendengarannya, _" Jadi kerusakan tadi akibat pertempuran Hokage dan Orochimaru."_ Pikir Sasuke dan Kakashi hampir sama. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan para ninja Konoha.

" Apa kalian tahu, Yondaime-sama sempat mengambil paksa ingatan Orochimaru. Dan Menurut informasi, Yondaime mendapat ingatan kalau Sandaime-sama masih hidup dan saat ini bersama Orochimaru dan seseorang tak dikenal. Namun Orochimaru berhasil memberontak dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan akhirnya berhasil lolos." Ucap salah satu Ninja.

Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya terus mendengarkan dan mengambil informasi-informasi yang menurutnya berguna.

Namun keadaan seketika mulai menegang, para Ninja yang tengah berkumpul tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tubuh mereka terlilit ular-ular yang entah datang dari mana.

" Khukhukhu, Mengapa kalian bisa tahu hal itu? Bukankah itu rahasia." Seorang wanita cantik mulai memasuki kedai, Kunoichi terkenal yang sebagai ratu ular murid dari Orochimaru yakni Anko Mitarashi.

" An-Ano, maaf Mitarashi-san. Tap-Tapi, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum." Jawab salah satu Ninja.

Kakashi yang menyadari kedatangan Anko, perlahan memberikan kode kepada Sasuke untuk meninggalkan kedai. Sedangkan Anko juga menyadari hal yang mencurigakan seketika mengambil tindakan dan mulai mengarahkan ular-ularnya ke arah dua orang yang mengenakan jubah aneh menurutnya, namun belum sempat ular-ular Anko mencapai dua orang yang di ketahui merupakan Sasuke dan Kakashi, kedua orang tersebut sudah menghilang dengan Shunsin.

" Sial! " Anko melakukan Shunsin untuk mengejar dua orang yang Ia curigai merupakan anggota Akatsuki.

...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Orochimaru terlihat tengah berada di wilayah kediaman Hyuuga, dan dapat terdengar Orochimaru sesekali menggerutu akan apa yang Ia lalukan._

" _Baka! Menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Orochimaru._

 _Orochimaru merasa tak ada tantangan baginya menerima misi dari Ryuu, misi yang cukup mudah baginya, yakni mengawasi dan mencari informasi terbaru mengenai Hinata Hyuuga. Orochimaru tahu misi tersebut pasti karena permintaan dari Naruto yang tak ingin kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pacarnya, namun perlahan Orochimaru menundukan wajahnya._

" _Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto-kun tahu kalau gadisnya telah menjadi gadis yang berbeda." Gumam Orochimaru, sambil mengingat informasi yang Ia dapat mengenai, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata serta fuin yang ada didalam kepala Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, Orochimaru harus tersadar ketika merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan._

" _Kagemane berhasil." Ucap seseorang di belakang Orochimaru._

" _Sial! Bagaimana ?" Ucap Orochimaru._

" _Kau takkan bisa lari lagi." Yondaime muncul dengan kilatan kuning._

" _Kau ?" Orochimaru tetap tenang._

" _Sudah tak ada lagi yang kau bisa lakukan Orochimaru. Menyerah adalah satu-satunya pilihan untuk mu." Ucap Minato, sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru terkepung oleh beberapa orang yang di ketahui merupakan para pemimpin clan yang ada di konoha._

" _Jadi dari awal kalian telah menyadari kehadiranku? Dan menjebakku ?" Ucap Orochimaru tenang._

" _Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Sekarang menyerahlah tanpa perlawanan, atau aku akan mengeksekusimu di tempat." Fugaku angkat bicara._

" _HAHAHAHA… Menarik. Tapi, aku tak berfikir untuk berlama-lama disini." Ucap Orochimaru dan langsung melakukan jurus andalan yakni keluar dari tubuh aslinya seperti ular dalam berganti kulit, untuk melepas Kagemane dari Shikaku._

 _Merasa terdesak, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk kabur dengan jurus dotonnya yakni masuk kedalam tanah, guna menghindari pertempuran yang sia-sia. Sedangkan Minato yang tak ingin kehilangan jejak bersegera menghampiri Hiashi._

" _Hiashi-Dono." Ucap Minato dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi untuk menggunakan Byakugannya._

" _Barat Daya, perbatasan Konoha." Ucap Hiashi, memberitahukan posisi Orochimaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Minato. " Bagus, Aku memiliki fuin Hiraishin di daerah tersebut." Ucap Minato sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan kilatan kuning._

 _Orochimaru yang sudah merasa berhasil kabur, kembali harus menggeram karena dirinya kembali di hadang oleh Minato._

" _Sepertinya kau memilih mati." Ucap Yondaime._

" _Jika menyerahpun, kau pasti akan membunuhku. Bukan begitu, Minato-kun." Ucap Orochimaru tenang, hingga akhirnya Fugaku, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, dan Hiashi berhasil menyusul dan langsung berpencar untuk membuat sebuah kekkai agar Orochimaru tak bisa kabur lagi._

" _**Ninpou : Shishienjin (Ninja Art : Four Violet Flames Formation)"**_ _Trio InoShikaChou serta Fugaku seketika membuat Barrier atau kekkai seperti apa yang anak buah Orochimaru atau Sound Four buat ketika melawan Sandaime._

" _APA! " Teriak Orochimaru dalam pikirannya, namun wajahnya tetap menunjukan ekspresi datar._

" _Bukankah ini menarik, kau takkan bisa lari lagi." Minato tersenyum kemenangan._

" _Ya sangat menarik. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui kedatanganku? Ditambah lagi sepertinya kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapiku ?" Tanya Orochimaru. " Apa Minato bisa menggunakan bola kristal milik sandaime ?" Bermacam-macam spekulasi berputar-putar di dalam orak Orochimaru._

" _Anbu-nē." Jawab Minato singkat. Namun seketika Orochimaru menyadari kesalahannya, selama ini Orochimaru bisa masuk dan keluar desa semaunya karena memanfaatkan bantuan dari Danzo. Hingga akhirnya Danzo telah mati oleh senseinya, Ryuu yang membuatnya terpaksa hanya mengandalkan bantuan dari Anbu Root yang tersisa. Hingga pada akhirnya Ia harus menerima kesalahannya dan menyadari semuanya telah di atur oleh Hokage, Minato._

" _Jadi begitu, betapa bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku tahu anbu-nē sekarang berada di bawah kendalimu, dan oleh karena itu kau bisa mengetahui pergerakkanku dan memulai rencana penangkapanku. Kau memang orang pintar yang penuh dengan kelicikan." Ucap orochimaru dengan nada sedikit mengejek._

" _Bukankah licik adalah nama lain dari mu ?" Balas Minato menyeringai. Orochimaru tak menjawab, namun langsung menyerang Minato, karena memang tak ada pilihan lain baginya._

 _Pertarungan tak bisa dihindarkan, Minato dan Hiashi melancarkan serangannya ke arah Orochimaru. Pertarungan tingkat tinggi di pertunjukan oleh mereka, Orochimaru tak bisa menggunakan Edo Tensei karena Ia membutuhkan persiapan untuk hal itu, hingga akhirnya Orochimaru hanya bisa menahan dan memberikan serangan balasan yang dapat di hindari oleh Minato dan Hiashi. Sedangkan InoShikaCou dan Fugaku hanya memfokuskan chakra masing-masing untuk menjaga kekkai agar tetap kokoh._

 _Minato dengan Hiraishin, Hiashi dengan Taijutsu andalan clannya, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengandalkan ular-ularnya. Hingga akhirnya pertarungan memasuki masa akhir dan sudah berlangsung 10 jam lamanya, baik Minato dan Hiashi terlihat beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya karena menggunakan jurus yang cukup menguras chakra dan tenaga, sedangkan Orochimaru tetap terlihat bugar karena chakra Senjutsu mengalir dalam darahnya berkat eksperimen yang di lakukan Ryuu terhadap tubuhnya._

" _Sial! Aku tak melihat sedikitpun ekspresi lelah dari mukanya. Ini harus di akhiri." Pikir Minato yang kini berdiri disamping Hiashi._

" _Hiashi-Dono, aku ingin kau melakukan Taijutsu mu untuk menutup Tenketsunya. Setelah itu aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Bisik Minato kepada Hiashi yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan._

 _Minato seketika menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul kembali tepat di kunai Hiraishin miliknya yang berada dibelakang Orochimaru. Dengan sekali hentakan, Minato mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Orochimaru serta menghempaskan tubuh Orochimaru agar menuju jangkauan jurus Hiashi._

" _**Hakke : Rokujūyon Sho."**_ _Gumam Hiashi sembil menyambut kedatangan Orochimaru kearahnya._

 _Orochimaru hanya bisa menerima setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Hiashi, dan Orochimaru hanya bisa bersyukur karena pada tubuhnya telah di tanamkan eksperimen milik Ryuu, sehingga tubuhnya secara otomatis menyembuhkan setiap luka bahkan membuka Tenketsu yang tertutup._

" _Ini takkan melumpuhkan ku." Ucap orochimaru percaya diri, sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan._

" _**Fuin : Reitōko ( Seal : Freeze )"**_ _Minato menyeringai melihat jurusnya berhasil. Minato adalah seorang master segel yang selalu bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam segel, hingga akhirnya Ia menemukan beberapa jenis segel yang cukup bagus, salah satunya adalah segel yang terinspirasi dari Kagemane clan Nara._

" _Aku tahu kau takkan memberikan informasi apapun kepada Konoha, jadi lebih baik aku ambil langsung dari ingatanmu." Ucap Minato yang kini meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Orochimaru._

" _**Fuin : Tamashi no Densō-ji ( Seal : Spirit Transmission Path)"**_ _Kali ini Minato kembali mengeluarkan jenis segel terbaru, fuin yang Ia ciptakan dapat mengambil paksa ingatan seseorang, namun fuin tersebut masih belum sempurna karena selain menarik memori, fuin tersebut juga menarik chakra seseorang. Dan dapat di lihat, pada jari-jari tangan kanan Minato mulai keluar tanda atau seal yang mulai menyebar pada bagian kepala orochimaru._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan ?" geram orochimaru. " Sial, tubuhku belum sepenuhnya kembali beregenerasi. Tak ada pilihan lain" Pikir Orochimaru._

" _Tenanglah, aku hanya mengambil ingatanmu. " Ucap Minato dengan seringaian di wajahnya, dan kini terlihat aliran-aliran chakra mulai masuk mengalir melalui tangan minato dari dalam kepala Orochimaru._

 _Minato perlahan mulai mendapat memori-memori ingatan dari Orochimaru, namun Minato merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tangannya._

" _Ini? Sial! Chakra Senjutsunya berbeda dengan Senjutsu katak. Ini lebih kuat." Pikir Minato yang kini melihat pada tangan kanannya mulai timbul sisik sepeti ular._

 _Pada awal pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru, Minato mendapat informasi dari Hiashi kalau memang pada tubuh Orochimaru mengalir chakra senjutsu dan Minato yakin dapat mengalahkannya karena memang Ia juga dapat menggunakan Senjutsu, lebih tepatnya Senjutsu katak. Namun saat ini yang membuat Minato heran adalah tingkat Senjutsu yang ada di dalam tubuh Orochimaru ternyata lebih kuat dibanding Senjutsu katak. Hingga akhirnya Minato harus melepas tangannya dari kepala Orochimaru._

" _Aku harus melepasnya, jika tidak, tanganku akan menjadi batu." Pikir Minato. Sebelum akhirnya membuat sebuah Rasengan untuk melepas chakra yang Ia serap dan menyarangkan Rasengannya ke tubuh Orochimaru._

 _Minato kini tengah jatuh terduduk karena merasakan tubuhnya mulai lelah serta persediaan chakranya mulai menipis. Hiashi, InoShikaCho dan Fugaku yang melihat keadaan Minato yang tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pertempuran, mencoba membantu. Namun disitulah letak kesalahan mereka, Kekkai yang terlihat mulai melemah di manfaat kan oleh Orochimaru._

" _HAHAHA, ternyata kau dapat memaksaku menggunakan ini. Cukup sampai disini, Kita akan bertemu lagi, Minato." Ucap Orochimaru, yang kini telah berubah dalam mode sage Naga ( Kabuto Mode Naga dalam Anime )._

 _Perlahan tanah disekitarnya mulai bergemuruh dan mulai hancur di iringi dengan ledakan chakra yang cukup besar. Namun seketika keadaan kembali seperti semula, Minato dan para pemimpin clan memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau Orochimaru telah melarikan diri._

 _Flashback Off._

 _..._

* * *

 **Orochimaru Hideout.**

Orochimaru terlihat sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan saat ini tengah mendudukan diri pada kursi di dalam suatu ruangan bersama dengan Ryuu, Hiruzen dan Naruto.

" Itulah yang terjadi kemarin." Ucap Orochimaru setelah memberitahukan kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari.

 **BBRrrruuuaaaagghh! Bughhh!**

" Baka! Dengan kata lain Minato telah mengetahui kalau Naruto masih hidup, HAH!" Geram Ryuu.

" I-Ie, kurasa Minato hanya melihat memori tentang Hiruzen saja. Maaf Shinzen-sama. Tapi, ku yakin hanya itu yang di lihat oleh Minato. Tak ada yang lain." Ucap Orochimaru yang kini berada di sudut ruangan akibat tendangan dari Ryuu.

Ryuu yang terbawa emosi harus menahan diri karena merasakan ledakan chakra yang cukup besar berasal dari belakangnya.

" Naruto! Sial! Orochimaru, kau harus bertanggung jawab." Geram Ryuu, ketika melihat Naruto seperti lepas kendali akan emosinya. _" Ini pasti karena apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya! Sial, Orochimaru, setelah ini kau akan mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan."_ Pikir Ryuu sebelum akhirnya membuat beberapa Handseal.

" Terlambat! SEMUA! KELUAR!" Teriak Ryuu yang kini membatalkan jutsunya dan bergegas Shunsin keluar tempat persembunyian.

Hiruzen, Ryuu dan Orochimaru kini telah berada di luar tempat persembunyian mereka, tanah yang mereka pijak perlahan mulai bergetar dan seketika hancur di ikuti oleh keluarnya tornado yang terbuat dari lima elemen, api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir. Sedangkan Naruto tepat berada di tengah-tengah tornado dan terlihat menundukan kepalanya serta tangan yang terlihat mengepal.

" Kita harus menghentikannya." Instruksi Ryuu.

...

* * *

 **Sementara Itu, Kakashi and Sasuke Place.**

Anko kini telah berada di hadapan Kakashi dan Sasuke, hingga seringaian nampak pada wajah Anko ketika melihat Konoha no Keisatsu ( Konoha Police ) ikut membantunya menghadang anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Akatsuki-san ?" Ucap Anko dengan nada sensual.

Kakashi dan Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas topi yang menutupi wajah mereka.

" Lama tak bertemu, Anko-chan." Ucap Kakashi dan membuat Anko seketika tersentak akan siapa yang berada di balik jubah tersebut.

" S-Senpai." Gumam Anko tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

Hingga Anko akhirnya tersadar dirinya hampir mati akibat tebasan katana yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke jika saja Fugaku tak membantu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum karena ayahnya yang menahan serangannya terhadap Anko.

" Apa kau merindakanku, Tou-san ?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

Sebuah dilema bagi Anko dan Fugaku karena harus berhadapan dengan orang yang berharga dalam hidup mereka. Akan tetapi pertarungan tak bisa di hindarkan, baik Anko maupun Fugaku hanya bisa menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Kakashi dan Sasuke tanpa memberikan perlawan yang cukup berarti.

Sekeras apapun Fugaku, Ia masih menyayangi anaknya dan mungkin akan membiarkan anaknya untuk pergi. Begitu pula dengan Anko terhadap senpainya yakni Kakashi. Keduanya berfikir hal yang sama yakni membiarkan Kakashi dan Sasuke untuk kabur dan membiarkan Kakashi dan Sasuke memenangkan duel agar mereka dapat segera pergi.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berhasil mengalahkan Fugaku dan Anko berniat untuk kabur, sebelum akhirnya niat mereka harus kembali di urungkan karena mereka dihadang oleh Hiashi dan anggota clannya.

…

* * *

 _Flasback, beberapa saat sebelumnya._

 _Hiashi baru saja selesai pertemuan antara anggota clannya dengan para pemberontak Uchiha, kini tengah berjalan dengan anggota Hyuuga yang lain untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun di tengah jalan, mereka harus di kejutkan dengan pertempuran yang terjadi di hadapan mereka._

 _Hingga akhirnya Hiashi mengetahui siapa yang terlibat dalam pertempuran tersebut dan memberikan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya ketika melihat anggota Konoha Keisatsu, Fugaku dan Anko kalah dalam pertempuran tersebut, yang menurutnya mustahil bagi seorang Fugaku dapat kalah dengan mudah. Namun Hiashi tahu lawannya adalah anak dari Fugaku sendiri yang mungkin menurutnya Fugaku sengaja untuk mengalah agar anaknya dapat pergi dari Konoha._

" _Kesempatan yang cukup bagus untuk mendapat kepercayaan Minato." Pikir Hiashi, sebelum akhirnya memberikan tanda pada anggota clan Hyuuga yang berada disekitarnya untuk membantu pertempuran._

…

Flashback of.

* * *

 **Kembali Ke pertempuran.**

Hiashi beserta beberapa anggota clan Hyuuga yang rata-rata sekuat Jounin tingkat menengah, kini berada tepat dihadapan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Mengkalkulasikan data, Kakashi memprediksikan apa terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sasuke jika harus bertarung melawan salah satu clan yang cukup dipandang dan kuat.

Pada awal pertarungannya dengan Anko, Fugaku dan anggota Keisatsu, Kakashi cukup beruntung karena Anko dan Fugaku terlihat mengalami dilema karena harus berhadapan dengan mereka yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki hubungan dekat. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ia harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi dan anak buahnya yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya selain hanya seorang teman dan bukan merupakan teman dekat.

" Kau mendatangi tempat yang salah, Kakashi-san." Hiashi angkat bicara, _" Maaf Kakashi, aku harus menangkap kalian. Tapi pasti aku akan membebaskan kalian jika rencana Kudeta berhasil."_ Sambung Hiashi dalam pikirannya.

" Aku mengerti." Ucap Kakashi, yang sebenarnya Kakashi hanya mengerti kalau Hiashi adalah termasuk dalam warga Konoha dan akan membantu Konoha. Kakashi sama sekali tak mengetahui perihal kudeta yang akan di lakukan oleh clan Hyuuga.

Tak ada pilihan bagi kedua belah pihak, pertempuran harus kembali terjadi. Kali ini tak ada belas kasih seperti sebelumnya, baik Kakashi dan Sasuke kini harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk menahan dan membalas setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Hiashi dan para anggota clan Hyuuga. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Anko hanya bisa terdiam, mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun dan tak bisa membantu siapapun. Para anggota Keisatsu yang tersisapun hanya terdiam, karena sang atasan tak memberikan perintah apapun dan hanya menonton pertarungan yang terjadi.

...

* * *

 **Beberapa Jam Setelahnya.**

" Biarkan aku masuk." Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut senada dengan pohon Sakura, yang ternyata namanya juga sama dengan pohon tersebut, terlihat tengah meminta pada seorang petugas atau seorang Anbu penjaga agar dapat memasuki penjara Anbu.

" Kalian tak bisa masuk, kalian harus memiliki izin dari Hokage-sama terlebih dahulu." Ucap salah satu Anbu yang menjaga.

" Kenapa? SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak sang gadis, sedangkan dua sosok di belakang sang gadis perlahan mendekatinya.

" Maaf, Anbu-san. Ini!" Sebelumnya Yamato telah terlebih dahulu meminta izin kepada Minato agar bisa masuk kedalam penjara dengan alasan timnya mungkin dapat membantu untuk Introgasi Kakashi dan Sasuke karena memang timnya cukup dengan mereka terutama Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Yamato memberikan surat izin dari Hokage kepada sang penjaga agar mereka dapat memasuki penjara tersebut.

" Kita bisa masuk sekarang, Sakura-san." Ucap Yamato selaku Jounin pembimbing tim 7.

" Yamato-sensei benar." Sai menyetujui perkataan Yamato.

Sakura bergegas untuk masuk kedalam penjara dan menanyakan kepada Anbu yang bertugas dimana sel tahanan Sasuke dan Kakashi,berlari kecil hingga akhirnya Sakura kini berada di depan sel yang Ia ketahui Sasuke dan Kakashi berada di dalamnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat terkejut Sakura selain mendengar Sasuke dan senseinya, Kakashi telah kembali, namun Sakura harus menelan pil pahit ketika mendengar Sasuke dan senseinya datang bukan karena ingin kembali menjadi ninja konoha, akan tetapi sebagai musuh international yakni Akatsuki dan kini berada di sel tahanan sementara yang dimiliki oleh markas Anbu karena telah tertangkap oleh clan Hyuuga.

" S-Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersentak, gadis musim seminya kini berada dekat dengannya. Tersenyum kecil karena Ia tak perlu secara diam-diam hanya untuk melihat Sakura, karena sekarang Sakura sendirilah yang menghampirinya. Namun miris baginya, karena pertemuannya saat ini sangat tak memungkinkan, dimana dirinya saat ini harus mendekam di dalam sel tahanan.

" Kakashi-senpai." Kali ini Yamato memanggil Kakashi yang memang merupakan seniornya dalam kesatuan Anbu sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya berdiam diri melihat interaksi orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya.

" Yo, Tenzo. Lama tak bertemu." Kakashi menjawab dengan Eyesmilenya, hingga akhirnya Yamato dan Kakashi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dan mengabaikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat berdiam diri di tempat masing-masing. Hingga perlahan Sakura mendekat ke arah jeruji besi dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jeruji besi tersebut agar dapat melihat Sasuke lebih jelas.

" Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?" Sakura meminta penjelasan dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Yamato dan Sai seketika tersentak karena melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya. Terlambat bagi mereka untuk bergerak, karena Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak dan kini berada di depan Sakura cukup dekat dan hanya jeruji besi sebagai pemisah mereka.

" Kau terlalu berisik. Kau tahu?" Ucap Sasuke lembut, dan membuat Sakura cukup tercengang dan mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak kearah kepalanya.

Sakura merasa mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk menanti ajalnya dibunuh oleh orang yang Ia cintai. Namun yang Sakura rasakan berbeda, Ia merasakan keningnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa di jelaskan, hingga akhirnya Ia membuka matanya dan cukup membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik karena Ia menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah _menciumnya_.

Sedangkan Yamato dan Sai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka, Sasuke terlihat menempelkan wajahnya pada jeruji besi dan menarik kepala Sakura agar Ia bisa mencium kening Sakura. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal tersebut, namun pikirannya menerawang memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Nagato mengenai Kunoichi.

" Jika mungkin aku akan keluar dari sini, aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi agar bisa berada disisimu dan menjagamu. Selama itu, apa kau mau menungguku, Sakura-chan?" Ucap Sasuke pelan, yang kini sudah memisahkan diri dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak, tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang Ia alami saat ini. Mengangguk pasti adalah satu-satunya yang Ia bisa lakukan, karena memang mulutnya seakan membeku setelah apa yang terjadi. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura merasa tubuhnya melemah dan kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya harus terjatuh pingsan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum, walaupun Ia cukup terkejut karena melihat Sakura telah pingsan.

" _Sepertinya kau terpengaruh dengan kebiasaan Hinata, Sakura-chan."_ Pikir Sasuke sambil mengingat Hinata yang selalu pingsan ketika bersama dengan Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menundukan kepalanya karena teringat dengan temannya yakni Naruto.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, pertemuan harus berakhir dan kini Sakura harus berada di gendongan Yamato sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari penjara.

…

* * *

 **Orochimaru Hideout.**

Tempat persembunyian yang sebelumnya berada di bawah tanah kini harus rata dan hancur, namun dapat terlihat dari luar markas terbentuk sebuah bukit kecil yang dimana Naruto berada di tengah-tengah puncak tersebut dan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tubuhnya telah terbenam kedalam bukit tersebut dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

" Lepaskan! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!" Geram naruto. Sedangkan Sarutobi dan Orochimaru terlihat terus menambah kapasitas chakranya kedalam jutsu Doton untuk terus mengekang pergerakan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, sadarlah!" Teriak Sarutobi sambil terus menahan pergerakan Naruto dengan Dotonnya.

" Sarutobi-dono, Orochimaru tahan dia lebih lama. Aku akan memberikan genjutsu padanya." Ucap Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi agar Naruto bisa tenang. Ryuu sadar dengan hanya Genjutsu tingkat menengah takkan bisa berpengaruh terhadap Naruto yang saat ini memiliki mata Shusseigan, dan jika Ia menggunakan Kotoamatsukami akan cukup beresiko bagi Naruto. Tak ada pilihan baginya untuk menyadarkan Naruto dengan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi dengan di bantu chakra senjutsu.

" Cepatlah, Ia mulai menguraikan tanah yang mengekangnya." Ucap Orochimaru yang terus memfokuskan chakranya.

" **Senpou : Kami no Sakkaku ( Ilusion of God ) "** Gumam Ryuu yang kini berada di hadapan Naruto.

Jutsu milik Ryuu pada awalnya mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto, akan tetapi dengan intensitas chakra yang cukup tinggi akhirnya Ryuu dapat mengambil alih dan mengurung Naruto dalam Genjutsunya.

* * *

 **Inside Genjutsu**

Naruto terlihat tengah berdiri di suatu area yang cukup luas, area yang cukup indah dengan danau, hutan dan hamparan rumput hijau terlihat menghiasi area tersebut. Namun Naruto terlihat hanya menundukan diri, sebelum akhirnya Ia disadarkan oleh sebuah tepukan tangan pada pundaknya.

" Naruto-kun." Ryuu mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

" Sensei, apa kau bisa menghapus segel di kepala Hinata ?" Tanya naruto lemah. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya menggeleng lemah.

" Maaf Naruto, aku telah mewariskan Doujutsuku kepadamu. Aku tak bisa melepas fuin itu tanpa mata tersebut dan kau juga tak bisa melepas fuin tersebut karena kau belum menguasai mata tersebut." Jawab Ryuu.

" Kalau begitu ambillah mata ini lagi." Pinta Naruto.

" Aku takkan mengambil kembali apa yang telah ku berikan, Tapi…" Ryuu mulai mendekati naruto, " …ku yakin Ia takkan meninggalkanmu atau melupakanmu." Naruto tersentak dan perlahan menggerakkan badannya menghadap sosok yang Ia ketahui merupakan senseinya, Ryuu.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Aku hanya yakin akan hal itu. Dan aku hanya tak menyangka, ternyata kau bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda jika mengenai gadismu itu." Jeda Ryuu, Naruto hanya menunduk. " Hanya karena ingatannya di segel, kau langsung mengamuk dan ingin membunuh Minato. Apa kau tak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi denganmu jika kau berhadapannya sekarang? Kau masihlah lemah!" Teriak Ryuu marah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memukul pohon yang berada di sampingnya hingga hancur.

" Kau tak mengerti! Aku menyayanginya. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjaganya. Tapi…" Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. " …Tapi, saat ini Ia tak mengingat ku lagi dan mungkin Ia telah benar-benar melupakanku. KUSO!" Naruto kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada beberapa pohon yang berada di sekitarnya. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto harus terhempas karena Ryuu telah menanamkan pukulan pada perutnya.

" Sadarlah! Jernihkan kepalamu. Aku tak mengajarimu untuk menjadi murid yang lemah dan bodoh seperti ini!" Ucap Ryuu dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit berteriak.

" Tapi bagaimana caranya! Ia telah melupakanku. Aaaarrrgghh…" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya frustasi.

" Apa kau tak berfikir mengenai hatinya setelah mendengar kau tewas? Ku yakin Ia juga pasti sangat frustasi akan hal itu. Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaanya, cobalah memposisikan dirimu menjadi dirinya. Dan bagaimana jadinya jika kau mendengar Hinata telah tewas?" Naruto menyadari apa yang di maksud Ryuu, dan bisa merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan jika Ia berada di dalam posisi Hinata.

" Hi-nata." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata setelah mengetahui kematiannya.

" Ku yakin Hiashi juga terpaksa menerima hal itu karena melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata setelah kematianmu. Dan Hiashi pasti menerima hal itu karena tak ingin melihat putrinya terus terpuruk, kau seharusnya mengerti! Kau tentunya tak ingin melihat Hinata harus bunuh diri karenamu,kan!" Naruto tersentak akan perkataan terakhir Ryuu, air matanya seketika mulai mengalir pada kedua pipi Naruto karena membayangkan Hinata mengakhiri hidup karenanya dan tentunya Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika memang Hinata akan benar-benar melakukan hal-hal nekat karenanya.

" Kau harus menerimanya, mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Naruto-kun." Ryuu mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Naruto. Elusan yang membuat Naruto akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali rasa yang mungkin merupakan kasih sayang, yang selalu Ia coba untuk hindari namun selalu Ia harapkan.

" Minato memang menyegel ingatannya, tapi tidak hatinya." Ucap Ryuu lagi dan kali ini sukses membuat Naruto merasa tercerahkan dan mulai mengatur emosinya.

" Kau mungkin dilupakannya, kau mungkin tak akan melihat dirinya dengan kepribadiannya yang dulu. Tapi Ia masih memiliki hati yang sama, hati yang mungkin hanya untuk mu." Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum akan perkataan yang di ucapkan Ryuu yang benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa sedikit tenang.

" Benarkah ?" Naruto memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang Ia sendiri tahu jawabannya. Ryuu hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah kembali tenang dan membalas pertanyaan naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

" Lihatlah kedepan, jangan lihat kebelakang. Kau memang telah menjadi orang yang cukup kuat, bahkan kau dapat mengalahkan musuh dengan mudah. Namun jika mengenai perasaan, kau masihlah lemah dan sangat rapuh. Oleh karena itu, jadilah lelaki yang kuat, dan jangan biarkan kelemahanmu membunuhmu. Ingatlah, segala sesuatu bisa di dapatkan dengan adanya sebuah proses untuk menggapainya, begitu pula dengan cinta. Ia mungkin berbeda, akan tetapi jika kau ingin mendapatkan cintanya kembali, kau harus melakukan sebuah proses yang entah itu mudah atau sulit. Dan ku yakin apapun yang kau inginkan, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Jadi, bangunlah dan raih apa yang ingin kau raih." Tak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto ucapkan, hanya senyuman dan anggukan pastilah yang Ia bisa berikan atas perkataan Ryuu yang menurutnya telah memberikan motivasi baginya.

" Arigato, Sensei." Ucap Naruto yang kini tersenyum tulus. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejenakaan Naruto, dan memberikan sepiring mie ramen kepadanya. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto menerimanya dan langsung menyantapnya untuk meredakan perasaannya, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

" Eeehh… An-ano, Sensei. Bagaimana ada ramen disini ?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa heran karena senseinya dengan begitu saja mendapatkan semangkuk ramen.

" Apa kau tak sadar? Kau masih berada di dalam Genjutsu, Baka. Maka nikmatilah ramen palsumu itu, karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai ramen." Jawab Ryuu yang seketika membuat Naruto tersadar apa yang terjadi dengannya.

" Sugoi." Ucap Naruto, yang perlahan mengarahkan pandangannya melihat pemandangan yang indah di hadapannya. _" ne… Hime, tunggu aku. Walaupun kau melupakanku, tapi ku yakin hatimu akan tetap menerimaku."_ Pikir Naruto.

Baik Naruto dan Ryuu hanya menikmati kebersamaannya, dan sesekali bercengkrama dan bercanda di dalam Genjutsu yang Ryuu ciptakan. Ikatan mulai terbentuk antara mereka berdua, sebuah ikatan yang mungkin seperti seorang ayah dan anak.

Sejak Naruto dilahirkan, tak pernah Ia merasakan kebahagian dalam hidupnya. Dibuang oleh keluarga, kematian sang kakak yakni Shishui, diacuhkan oleh Kakashi selaku sensei sekaligus Kakak tertua, dan sekarang Ia harus dilupakan oleh sang kekasih. Namun kesedihannya dapat sedikit terobati karena masih ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya seperti Hiruzen, Orochimaru, walaupun Orochimaru tak pernah mengucapkannya dan seseorang yang saat ini bersamanya dan memberikan ketenangan untuk hatinya yakni sang sensei, Ryuu.

 **Genjutsu Release.**

…

* * *

 **Beberapa jam kemudian, Orochimaru new Hideout.**

Malam telah tiba, Naruto kini telah mendudukan dirinya dan terlihat tengah membaca beberapa buku tebal yang di berikan oleh Ryuu. Namun pembelajarannya harus terganggu akibat suara jeritan dari ruang sebelah, suara jeritan yang Ia tahu berasal dari Orochimaru yang sejak sore hari mendapat hukuman dari Ryuu.

" Rasakan itu." Teriak Naruto agar Orochimaru dapat mendengarnya dari ruangan sebelah.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyudahi pembelajarannya dan berjalan menuju lorong-lorong untuk mencapai ruangannya. Namun seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Kabuto berlari menghampirinya.

" Naruto-sama, dimana Ryuu-sama dan Orochimaru-sama ?" Tanya Kabuto tergesa-gesa.

" Ada apa sebenarnya ?" Tanya balik Naruto.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tunjukan." Jawab Kabuto.

Tak menunggu lama bagi Naruto, Ryuu, Hiruzen dan Orochimaru yang terlihat berantakan untuk melihat apa yang Kabuto ingin tunjukan.

" Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan ?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang sedikit menahan sakit akibat hukuman dari Ryuu.

 **Bugh!**

" APA!" Geram Orochimaru karena Naruto memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

" Kenapa? Apa kau ingin lebih ?" Ucap Naruto menantang, karena sejak awal Naruto memang ingin sekali membantu Ryuu untuk menghukum Orochimaru.

" Gaki! Beraninya…" Orochimaru seketika menghentikan ucapannya karena Ryuu terlihat tengah menatapnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa puas melihat Orochimaru, sebelum akhirnya kembali serius dan melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh kabuto.

" kalian bisa mendengar sendiri." Ucap Kabuto yang kini menekan tombol merah pada alat pemutar rekaman.

Alat pemutar rekaman seketika mengeluarkan rekaman-rekaman yang mereka tak ketahui dari mana asalnya.

" _Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Kakashi dan Sasuke telah masuk kedalam Akatsuki, namun mereka saat ini berhasil ditangkap dan dipenjarakan di sel tahanan Anbu. Semua itu berkat clan Hyuuga dan oleh karena itu Hyuuga mendapat kepercayaan lebih dari Hikage."_

" Suara ini? Hiashi?" Ucap Ryuu yang mulai serius mendengarkan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

" _Ya, karena itu juga kita bisa dengan mudah mendekati Hokage, hingga saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membunuhnya."_

" Ini? Hinata-chan." Kali ini Naruto yang berucap.

" Membunuh? Apa maksud mereka ?" Hiruzen juga mulai berucap.

" _Rencana Kudeta mulai berjalan lancar, para pemberontak Uchiha juga sudah menyetujui untuk membantu."_

Rekaman terus berputar, dan cukup membuat semua orang yang mendengar terkejut. Mereka mempertanyakan dari mana asal rekaman tersebut, hingga akhirnya Aoi yang sedang beristirahat dengan serigala yang lain mulai angkat bicara.

" Maaf Ryuu-sama, kurasa rekaman tersebut berasal dari Liontin yang saya berikan ke Hinata-sama sehari setelah manipulasi kematian Naruto-sama. Liontin tersebut tidak hanya berisi rekaman, akan tetapi liontin tersebut juga merupakan alat perekam yang selalu aktif karena menggunakan chakra senjutsu sebagai tenaganya." Ucap Aoi, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" Sepertinya kau tak menuruti perintahku, Aoi. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa menerimanya karena aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan. Benar begitu? Dan mengenai alat tersebut, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya karena memang aku yang membuatnya." Ucap Ryuu tenang.

" Maaf Ryuu-sama." Ucap Aoi lagi. Dan Ryuu hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali memutar rekaman tersebut.

Clan Hyuuga akan melakukan kudeta terhadap Konoha dan pemerintahan Minato, yang menurut Ryuu hal ini adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan namun menguntungkan. Juga sebuah kesempatan, sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk merekrut orang-orang yang cukup kuat.

" Jadi mereka akan memberontak, dan kurasa aku memiliki suatu rencana. Hiruzen-Dono, ku harap kau bersiap-siap, malam ini kita akan ke konoha." Ucap Ryuu dan Hiruzen hanya memberikan senyuman yang nampak pada wajah tampannya. Sedangkan naruto hanya menunduk karena mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata sebelum akhirnya Ryuu menyadarkanya.

" Naruto-kun, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau harus kuat, dan untuk saat ini, kau bisa menggantikan ku untuk menghukum Orochimaru." Ucap Ryuu dan langsung mendapat seringaian dari Naruto.

" APA!" Orochimaru berteriak frustasi.

…

* * *

 **Konoha at Night**

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Hiruzen, Ryuu dan kelima serigala peliharaannya terlihat berada di atas Monumen Hokage dan bersiap melakukan rencana Ryuu.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ryuu-Dono ?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Aku akan mencoba merekrut Kakashi dan Sasuke agar berada di pihak kita. Malam ini aku akan membebaskan mereka." Jawab Ryuu, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Bagaimana jika mereka menolak? dan bukankah itu cukup beresiko untuk masuk kedalam penjara Anbu ?" Ryuu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen.

" Aku akan membiarkan mereka membusuk didalam penjara jika mereka menolak. Dan mengenai cara agar masuk kesana, aku akan menggunakan mata ini." Ucap Ryuu yang kini mengaktifkan Sharingan milik Shishui.

" Menarik, lalu bagaimana denganku ?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Kau tetap berada disini, dan bantu aku jika aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiruzen, sebelum akhirnya Ryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lima serigalanya.

" Dan kalian, menyebar. Buat kekacauan di konoha, tapi jangan membunuh siapapun." Perintah Ryuu dan seketika para serigala berpencar untuk melaksanakan perintah Ryuu.

Rencana mulai di jalankan, para serigala terlihat memporak-porandakan rumah peduduk namun seperti yang Ryuu perintahkan, tak ada satupun korban jiwa. Sedangkan Hiruzen terlihat tengah mendudukan diri bersantai, namun disamping tubuhnya terlihat tongkat Enma yang menancap di tanah.

" _Sepertinya dengan bantuan chakra senjutsu, aku hanya dapat melakukan Kotoamatsukami sebanyak 10 kali."_ Pikir Ryuu, sambil melihat dua Anbu yang menjaga pintu masuk penjara.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup simple, Ryuu seketika berada di belakang salah satu anbu dan menyarangkan kunai tepat dileher anbu tersebut tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Ryuu mencengkram rambut dan menyeret anbu yang sudah tak bernyawa untuk di sembunyikan di tempat yang aman menurutnya, setelah itu itu beralih kepada anbu berikutnya yang menjaga tepat di depan pintu. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Ryuu kini berada di depan Anbu tersebut untuk memberikan Kotoamatsukami pertamanya.

" Hidup hamba hanya untuk Tuan. Tolong berikan perintah anda?" Sang Anbu berlutut dihadapan Ryuu. _" Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan."_ Pikir Ryuu ketika melihat Anbu yang kini berada di pihaknya.

" Laporkan kepada Hokage bahwa Konoha telah di serang. Setelah itu lakukan tugasmu seperti biasa dan rahasiakan apapun mengenai diriku." Perintah Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari sang Anbu sebelum akhirnya sang Anbu menghilang dengan Shunsin.

Setelah memberikan perintahnya, Ryuu menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga ratusan Anbu yang berada di dalam penjara keluar karena mendapat perintah dari Hokage karena mendengar Konoha di serang. Setelah melihat penjara yang kini dengan keamanan yang berkurang, Ryuu mulai memasuki penjara. Dengan mengandalkan Kotoamatsukami, Ryuu memulai misinya dengan mulus. Penjara Anbu memiliki lima lapisan dimana tiap lapisan memiliki tingkat keamaan yang berbeda, yang membuat Ryuu harus bergerak lebih berhati-hati.

Pada lapisan pertama, Ryuu telah berhasil memberikan Kotoamatsukami kepada kepala penjaga Anbu di lapisan tersebut dan memanfaatkannya untuk bisa masuk kedalam lapisan kedua. Ryuu juga memberikan Kotoamatsukami kepada kepala penjaga di lapisan ke dua, tiga, empat dan lima, hingga akhirnya Ia kini berada di ruang utama tempat Kakashi dan Sasuke di tahan.

" Aku hanya tak menyangka, ternyata pewaris clan Uchiha dan mantan kapten Anbu harus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Konoha." Ucap Ryuu, yang langsung membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke membuka mata melihat siapa yang dengan berani berbicara seperti itu di dalam penjara Anbu konoha.

" Apa maumu?" Kakashi berbicara sambil mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kini telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

" Aku hanya seseorang yang membenci Konoha, oleh karena itu mungkin aku dapat membebaskan kalian." Ucap Ryuu, sedangkan Kakashi mengerti pasti sosok dihadapannya memiliki maksud lain.

" Apa yang membuatmu cukup yakin dapat membebaskan kami? Dan ku yakin kau memiliki maksud lain? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Kakashi datar.

" Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Ucap Ryuu sambil menunjukan beberapa anbu yang mereka ketahui merupakan para kepala tiap lapisan penjara, tengah berlutut menghadap Ryuu. Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya memberlalakan matanya melihat hal tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat ke arah Ryuu. _" Orang ini sangat berbahaya, jika menjadi musuh."_ Pikir Kakashi dan Sasuke tak jauh berbeda.

" Aku tak ingin apapun dari kalian, karena dengan sendirinya kalian mungkin akan memberikan apa yang ku inginkan. Sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui kenapa kalian masuk kedalam Akatsuki? Dan mengapa kalian menghianati Konoha?" Tanya Ryuu.

" Untuk apa kami memberitahukan informasi kepada orang asing yang tak kami kenal. Kami…" Sasuke angkat bicara, namun Kakashi memotong apa yang akan di ucapkan Sasuke lagi.

" Kami hanya ingin melakukan penebusan dosa, karena kami telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi kami. Itu saja." Ucap Kakashi memberitahukan alasannya keluar dari konoha dan masuk kedalam akatsuki, namun alasan yang diberikan Kakashi mendapat tawa dari Ryuu.

" Menarik, aku ingin tahu siapa orang bodoh yang membuat kalian seperti ini?" Tanya Ryuu lagi dan kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat marah mendengar sosok di depannya telah menghina Naruto.

" Berengsek! Kau tak mengenalnya! Naruto adalah teman terbaikku dan karena itu aku akan membalaskan dendamnya!" Teriak Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Ryuu tersentak ketika mendengar nama Naruto dari mulut Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Ryuu tersenyum menyeringai.

" Jadi begitu. Ini menarik. Tapi untuk apa kau membalaskan dendam orang yang saat ini sedang bersiap melakukannya ?" Ucap Ryuu, sambil melemparkan kunci sel penjara kedalam sel tahanan dimana Kakashi dan Sasuke berada. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat Ryuu membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun Ryuu seketika menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengucapkan seseuatu yang membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke sangat terkejut.

" Keluarlah, dan kalian akan bisa membantu melakukan hal itu bersama Naruto." Ucap Ryuu yang kini melanjutkan langkahnya.

" APA! Hei, apa maksudmu. HAH!" Teriak Sasuke.

" Teman terbaikmu, masih hidup dan kini Ia bersama denganku. Naruto-kun masih hidup." Jawab Ryuu yang masih terus melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan untuk keluar dari penjara Anbu.

Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ryuu, mereka tak begitu saja mempercayai hal tersebut, namun mereka mau tak mau harus mencari tahu kebenarannya dan bergegas mengambil kunci dan keluar dari sel lalu mengikuti Ryuu yang kini berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari Penjara Anbu tanpa sedikitpun hambatan karena memang kepala sipir sudah berada di bawah perintah Ryuu.

Tak menunggu lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk berada di luar penjara Konoha, Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan sosok di depannya.

" Temui aku di Monumen Hokage." Ucap Ryuu yang secara perlahan masuk kedalam tanah menggunakan jutsu doton yang sering di gunakan Orochimaru. Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan pergi dengan Shunsin masing-masing.

...

* * *

 **Hokage Monumen.**

Hiruzen terlihat sedang berbaring bermalas-malasan sambil menunggu kedatangan Ryuu yang menurutnya cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan kedatangan Ryuu diikuti oleh kedatangan dua orang yang Ia cukup kenal baik.

" Lama tak bertemu, Kakashi-kun, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hiruzen, namun mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Bagaimana kau mengetahui kami? Siapa kau?" Kakashi bertanya dan mendapat tawa kecil dari Hiruzen.

" Sepertinya aku memang berbeda. Apa kalian benar-benar tak mengenalku?" Hiruzen sedikit murung karena Kakashi dan Sasuke tak mengenalinya. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan mulai mengeksplorasi sosok di depannya, hingga akhirnya Kakashi melihat tongkat yang berada digenggaman sosok tersebut dan baru menyadari kalau sosok dihadapannya ternyata adalah Hiruzen.

" S-Sandaime-sama." Kakashi berucap, membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut.

" Sudahlah, kalian bisa melanjutkannya dimarkas. Sekarang kita pergi." Potong Ryuu, yang setelahnya meniup peluit untuk memanggil dan menarik mundur serigala-serigala peliharaannya.

…

* * *

 **Disuatu tempat, Gambler Place.**

Sudah sehari setelah misi penyelamatan yang di lakukan Ryuu, dan merupakan pagi yang cukup berawan bagi desa yang saat ini Tsunade singgahi untuk meraih keberuntungannya dalam berjudi.

" _Akankah terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk?"_ Tsunade merasakan hatinya serasa gelisah, terlebih Ia dapat melihat kemenangan besar baginya dalam perjudian kali ini.

" Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Shizune bertanya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Kita akan mencari penginapan." Ucap Tsunade, sedangkan Shizune hanya terdiam dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Tsunade bersama dengan babi peliharaan mereka yakni Tonton, yang terlihat membawa tumpukan koper berisi sejumlah uang.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Tsunade yang terus berjalan akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan chakra yang cukup familiar baginya.

" Ada apa, Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan Jiraiya mulai melepas jutsu transparannya dan menunjukan dirinya yang kini bersandar pada tembok pembatas jalan.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Jawab Jiraiya yang langsung melemparkan sebuah gulungan kepada Tsunade.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Tsunade langsung membuka dan membaca apa yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya. Satu jam lamanya bagi Tsunade untuk meniliti setiap rincian yang ada di dalam gulungan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya membulatkan matanya karena Ia telah mengerti apa yang telah Jiraiya berikan.

" Aku tak mengetahui ada hal seperti ini dalam dunia medis. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Tsunade.

" Aku mendapatnya dari bekas markas Orochimaru yang berada di Konoha, aku tak mengerti isinya, makanya aku datang kesini agar kau dapat membantuku akan isi dari gulungan tersebut." Jawab Jiraiya santai.

" Ini berisi informasi paling mustahil yang pernah ku temui. Pada gulungan ini bersisi data dan cara agar membuat tubuh manusia. Dengan kata lain, gulungan ini berisi informasi agar bisa membuat duplikat manusia dengan sama persis, bahkan hingga ketingkat DNA." Jiraiya terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, sama halnya dengan Shizune yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

" Jadi begitu." Ucap Jiraiya yang mulai menghubungkan gulungan tersebut dengan informasi yang Ia dapat.

" Tsunade-hime, kalau begitu bisakah kau membantuku untuk memeriksa kembali jasad Naruto?" Pinta Jiraiya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade menyipitkan matanya.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu memang benar-benar jasad Naruto. Kau bilang Naruto pernah dinyatakan tewas karena mendapat luka tusukan tepat pada jantungnya, akan tetapi ternyata Ia masih hidup walaupun dalam keadaan kritis. Hal itulah yang membuat ku curiga,bagaimana mungkin Naruto tewas hanya karena terkena Rasengan, jika pada kenyataannya Ia dapat bertahan walaupun jantungnya tertusuk. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?" Ucap Jiraiya, membuat Tsunade seketika berfikir ulang mengenai pengechekannya terhadap jasad Naruto sebelumnya.

" Dengan kata lain, ada kemungkinan Naruto masih hidup dan dibawa oleh Orochimaru. Begitu?" Jiraiya mengangguk mendengar kesimpulan Tsunade.

" Tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk memeriksanya, jika benar itu bukanlah jasad Naruto-kun, aku bersumpah akan mencari Orochimaru kemanapun Ia bersembunyi dan akan membunuhnya jika Ia berani melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya." Ucap Tsunade lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang mengandung emosi didalamnya. Jiraiya hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tsunade.

" Kumohon jaga Naruto-kun untuk ku, jika memang ternyata Ia masih hidup. Sampai jumpa, Tsunade-hime." Ucap Jiraiaya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

" Apa maksudmu? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade, Jiraiya hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman kepada Tsunade.

" Setelah ini mungkin aku takkan menemuimu lagi, karena aku akan mencoba mencari Akatsuki dan menemui pemimpin dari Akatsuki." Ucap Jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" APA! Jiraiya! Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar dari mulutmu, aku yakin masih ada cara lain untuk mengatasi mereka." Marah Tsunade akan apa yang Jiraiya ingin lakukan. Sedangkan Jiraiya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

Tsunade hanya bisa menggeram setelahnya, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal terhadap teman setimnya dulu. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade tenggelam dalam pikirannya, karena mungkin ini adalah maksud dari firasatnya karena telah memenangkan uang hasil perjudian begitu banyak.

…

* * *

 **Orochimaru New Hideout.**

Ryuu, dan Hiruzen beserta duo sharingan yakni Kakashi dan Sasuke kini sampai di markas mereka. Cukup mengejutkan bagi Kakashi dan Sasuke ketika melihat markas yang mereka akan masuki. Namun mereka hanya berlalu akan hal itu, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Hiruzen dan sosok misterius yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Selama perjalanan mereka kedalam markas, Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling yang hanya berupa lorong-lorong yang hanya di terangi oleh lentera. Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat mendengar suara jerit kesakitan dari seseorang yang mereka tak ketahui siapa.

" Kalian tunggu disini." Ucap Ryuu yang kini membuka pintu ruangan.

Ryuu yang telah memasuki ruangan tersebut, tak bisa menahan untuk menyeringai ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat Naruto tengah menempelkan tangannya pada dada Orochimaru yang hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua kaki dan tangannya di ikat dan ditarik untuk mengekang tubuhnya, dan terlihat Naruo tengah memisahkan kulit serta daging Orochimaru secara perlahan.

" Ini untuk jari-jari kaki ku yang kau potong waktu itu." Ucap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Ryuu. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang melihat kedatangan Ryuu mencoba untuk berbicara.

" Sh-Shinzen-s-sama, Ta-Tasukete! Ia mencoba membunuhku." Ucap lemah Orochimaru. Sedangkan Naruto masih terus memfokuskan kekuatan matanya untuk mencoba menguraikan tubuh orochimaru, walaupun pada kenyataanya, Naruto hanya bisa melebur kulit Orochimaru.

Sasuke yang merasa jengah menunggu, akhirnya menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan dan akhirnya harus membelalakan matanya dan menahan muntah karena melihat tubuh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru yang kini terlihat telah dikuliti. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat dan mengarahkan visualnya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah membuat Orochimaru seperti itu.

" S-Sasuke." Ucap Naruto terkejut, ketika melihat orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan. Begitu pula Sasuke yang lebih dari terkejut ketika melihat Naruto masih hidup dan kini berada di hadapannya.

" Na-Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

" S-Sasuke." Naruto berucap lagi.

" Na-Naruto." Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau sosok di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang Ia kenal.

" Sasuke." Ucap naruto lagi. Kali ini Ryuu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, Ryuu sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke memungkinkan untuk mengeluarkan genjutsu tingkat dewa.

" BERHENTI! Jika kalian melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua makhluk aneh berwarna hijau di Konoha, aku bersumpah, akan membunuh kalian!" Teriak Ryuu, yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menunjukan gejala yang sama seperti Gai dan Lee untuk membuat sebuah Genjutsu yang tak bisa di release.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut, akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang akan Ia lakukan dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala karena malu. Sedangkan Naruto yang juga merasakan hal yang sama, akhirnya juga menundukan kepalanya dan bersandar pada tubuh Orochimaru yang hanya mendapat sumpah serapah dari Orochimaru karena Naruto seenaknya saja bersandar dan membuat tubuhnya kembali tersiksa.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	14. After 2 Years

**Disclaimer :Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sebulan lamanya, baru kali ini bisa update kembali.**

 **Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.**

 **Ini adalah chapter terpanjang, I have ever made. Dan juga pertama kalinya saya membuat scene battle.**

 **So, semoga para readers sekalian menikmati chapter ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW nya ya...**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 14 :**

 **After 2 Years**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC - RAVENSCODE ( MY ESCAPE )**

 _Last Time,_

" _Jadi begitu, kalian akan membalaskan dendamnya? Menarik." Ucap Ryuu, sambil melemparkan kunci sel penjara kedalam sel tahanan dimana Kakashi dan Sasuke berada. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat Ryuu membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun Ryuu seketika menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengucapkan seseuatu yang membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke sangat terkejut._

" _Kaluarlah, dan balaskan dendam Naruto bersama dengan Naruto sendiri." Ucap Ryuu yang kini melanjutkan langkahnya._

" _APA! Hei, apa maksudmu. HAH!" Teriak Sasuke._

" _Teman terbaikmu, masih hidup dan kini Ia bersama denganku. Naruto-kun masih hidup." Jawab Ryuu yang masih terus melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan untuk keluar dari penjara Anbu._

 _.…_

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter 14 : After 2 Years**

 **Konohagakure.**

Selama dua tahun, keadaan desa Konoha terlihat tentram dan lebih maju ditandai dengan bangunan-bangunan yang semakin banyak, serta dapat terlihat kekuatan militer yang semakin maju pesat dan bertumbuh layaknya rumput liar. Namun dalam beberapa jam kedepan ketentraman tersebut mungkin akan kembali goyah, karena terlihat tiga sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah mulai mendekat.

" Akhirnya Nagato-Taichou setuju untuk menyerang Konoha, persetan dengan kemenangan mereka atas Kirigakure. Seberapapun kuatnya mereka, aku sudah lelah menunggu." Sosok dengan topeng spiral membuka pembicaraan.

" Semangat seperti biasa, heh." Kali ini sosok dengan tubuh berduri berucap.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya ketiga sosok tersebut hanya mengintai dan menunggu Hinata atau Hanabi keluar desa hanya untuk menculiknya, hanya karena Kediaman Hyuga di jaga ketat oleh para penjaga clan dan anbu Konoha. Pada awalnya Nagato memerintahkan mereka untuk menunggu karena tak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan anggota timnya, seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang mereka ketahui telah meloloskan diri dan menghilang setelah tertangkap oleh Konoha.

Nagato sempat meminta Zetsu dan anggota yang lain untuk mencari keberadaan Kakashi dan Sasuke, namun selama dua tahun Zetsu dan anggota yang lain mencari, mereka tak menemukan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya mengetahui kalau Kakashi dan Sasuke sempat di penjarakan oleh Konoha sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Nagato geram akan hal tersebut dan mengecam Konoha atas menghilangnya dua anggotanya dan menjadikan Konoha sebagai kambing hitam akan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua anggotanya tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, waktu juga yang membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan untuk langsung menyerang Konoha agar dapat mengambil Hinata atau Hanabi agar rencananya bisa kembali dijalankan. Mereka mengambil tindakan segera sebelum Konoha kembali berperang dan semakin memperkuat diri bersama dengan desa-desa yang nantinya akan Konoha jajah. Dan apabila Ia kembali harus kehilangan anggotanya, Ia akan langsung menyerang Konoha seorang diri.

" Kita akan menyerang malam ini, karena aku akan memberikan kekuatanku kepada kalian dan kalian bisa memanfaatkannya tanpa harus kehabisan chakra, karena bulan akan terus memberikan energinya." Ucap Toneri datar.

" Bulan? Apa itu kekuatanmu?" Tanya sosok bertopeng spiral yang tak lain adalah Obito.

" Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui kekuatan ku yang lainnya, setelah aku mendapatkan Tenseigan." Jawab Toneri menyeringai, sedangkan Obito dan Zetsu hanya terdiam namun memikirkan apa yang Toneri ucapkan mengenai kekuatannya.

…

* * *

 **Konoha, Unknown Place.**

Didalam suatu ruangan yang tak di ketahui, terlihat Minato, Homura dan Koharu tengah mendudukan diri dan dapat di dengar, mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius sehingga mereka memerintahkan satu batalion anbu menjaga di luar ruangan tersebut.

Suara-suara kemenangan bergema di sekitar mereka, baik Shinobi ataupun pasukan-pasukan terus menyuarakan kebahagian mereka yang telah berhasil menduduki Kirigakure kedalam genggaman Konoha.

" Langkah awal mengambil alih Kirigakure kedalam genggaman kita, berhasil." Ucap Minato dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan ambisi penuh.

" Keputusan kami menyetujuimu menjadi Hokage, mulai menunjukan hasil." Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan Homura.

" Ya. Dengan begitu Konoha akan memiliki cukup pasukan untuk memulai perang dengan desa lain, tanpa harus takut akan kekalahan." Koharu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang diucapkan Minato, yang menurutnya Minato mungkin akan menguasai dunia Shinobi dengan mengandalkan otaknya.

" Kurasa hal itu bisa kita lakukan. Akan tetapi, kita juga memiliki beberapa masalah yang di antaranya adalah Akatsuki. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Koharu tenang, membuat Minato harus kembali memutar otaknya.

Pertemuan mereka terus berlanjut untuk membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan akan tujuan mereka kedepannya. Konoha telah berhasil mengalahkan Kirigakure, dengan memanfaatkan posisi Kirigakure yang sedang lemah akibat perang saudara yang berlangsung cukup lama. Namun disamping itu, mereka tak menyadari bahwa pertemuan tersebut, mungkin akan mengalami kendala karena kedatangan tiga orang anggota Akatsuki yang kini berjalan mendekati desa Konoha.

…

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Kediaman Nara.**

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang merupakan sahabat baik ataupun sahabat sejati, seperti apa yang terlihat dengan berkumpulnya team veteran yang cukup kuat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha yakni Inoichi, Shikaku dan Chouza.

" Saatnya bersenang-senang." Shikaku bertingkah diluar dari kebiasaan, dan terlihat tengah tertawa lepas. Suatu hal yang membuat Inoichi dan Chouza mengerutkan dahi mereka.

" Ada apa denganmu?" Inoichi heran.

" Hahaha, aku hanya tak menyangka prediksiku berjalan sempurna." Inoichi dan Chouza tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Shikaku.

" Apa maksudmu?" Chouza bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Seketika Shikaku terdiam dan mulai menunjukan raut wajah datar dan terlihat penuh dengan perhitungan.

" Aku bertanya kepada kalian. Siapa yang akan memimpin Kirigakure setelah Konoha berhasil mengambil alih?" Tanya Shikaku. Inoichi dan Chouza masih belum mengerti maksud tujuan perkataan Shikaku.

" Aku tak mengerti. Bisa kau perjelas apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Inoichi memijit keningnya.

" Baiklah. Minato tak kan mungkin bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, jadi pasti Ia akan memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengatur Kirigakure. Menurut kalian siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat untuk memimpin Kirigakure?" Shikaku menjelaskan dan mulai bertanya. Dua lainnya, masih belum mengerti arah maksud dari Shikaku, sedangkan Shikaku yang melihat ekspresi wajah Inoichi dan Chouza yang terlihat tak mengerti hanya bisa mendesah.

" _Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal."_ Pikir Shikaku mendokusai.

" Hah, baiklah aku akan menjelaskan dari awal. Pasang telinga kalian, ini mungkin akan membuat kalian kembali bersemangat." Shikaku memulai menjelaskan apa yang Ia selama ini Ia lakukan dan apa yang menjadi tujuannya kepada kedua orang sahabat yang Ia tahu akan selalu setia dan tak mungkin berkhianat terhadapnya.

Dua jam lamanya mereka terus berdikusi, hingga akhirnya kedua orang yang selalu mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Shikaku, seketika menyeringai dan dari raut wajah mereka menunjukan keoptimisan.

" Mengejutkan. Otakmu memang sangat mengerikan." Inoichi hanya terkagum dengan apa yang Shikaku lakukan, begitu juga Chouza yang terlihat semakin mempercepat memasukan makanan yang ada di depannya karena begitu semangat.

" Ya. Kurasa sudah saatnya, InoShikaChou mulai menunjukan taringnya." Shikaku berbicara santai namun dapat membuat kedua sahabatnya begitu semangat seakan darah mengalir cepat pada tubuh mereka.

…

* * *

 **Another Place.**

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada burung-burung yang terbang bebas, seakan tak ada yang lebih menenangkan hati melihat kebebasan mereka terbang kesana kemari. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, hanya untuk menyentuh seekor burung yang terlihat hinggap pada pundaknya. Sejenak, ketenangan yang Ia cari seakan terpenuhi hanya karena melihat burung-burung kecil yang kini mengitarinya, seakan memintanya untuk ikut terbang bebas bersama mereka.

Hingga, matanya menyipit, rahangnya mengerat, emosi mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya, karena ketenangan yang Ia cari seketika saja menjauh. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung seorang pemburu yang terus saja membidik sasarannya, membidik burung-burung yang terbang menjauh demi mendapat keselamatan.

Tersadar, itulah yang Ia rasakan sekarang. Ini adalah dunia Shinobi, tak ada ketenangan yang bisa kau dapat sebelum kau memperbaiki apa yang harus diperbaiki untuk mencapai suatu ketenangan tersebut.

Mengangkat tubuhnya, dan secara perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan hanya bisa berharap langkah kakinya dapat menuntunnya menuju sesuatu yang baik untuknya kedepan. Hingga akhirnya, Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang Ia tujukan untuk seseorang yang menghampirinya, seseorang yang merupakan teman baiknya, Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum melihat temannya kini berada beberapa meter dihadapannya, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat saling bersaing dari segi tinggi badan, diusia mereka yang kini menginjak 16 tahun, Naruto terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa centi dibanding Sasuke yang kini setinggi 175cm.

" Baka, cepatlah. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Naruto mengangguk pasti, dan berlari mendekat ke Sasuke.

" Gomen, Gomen. Apa yang lain sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat persembunyian mereka.

…

* * *

 **Orochimaru Hideout.**

Terlihat Orochimaru dan Kabuto tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang dan memasukannya kedalam gulungan yang merupakan fuin penyimpanan. Kakashi dan Hiruzen terlihat tengah berdiskusi mengenai buku yang berada di genggaman Kakashi, sedangkan Ryuu terlihat membaca buku tebal yang berjudul ' _New World : Shinzen Expedition'_. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menyudahi aktifitasnya masing-masing karena Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat memasuki ruangan dan menghampiri mereka.

" Tou-san, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Ryuu mendongak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Dua tahun lamanya, sudah cukup bagi Naruto dan Ryuu untuk menjadi lebih akrab, dan cukup bagi mereka untuk mengisi hari masing-masing. Naruto tak hanya menganggap Ryuu sebagai senseinya, tapi Ia sudah menganggap Ryuu adalah pengganti Minato sebagai Tou-sannya, yang tentunya Ryuu juga menganggap Naruto sebagai murid dan juga sebagai anak kesayangannya.

" Seharusnya kita sudah berangkat sejak tadi, Baka. Tapi karenamu, kami jadi harus menunggu." Sasuke berucap dengan nada kesal kepada Naruto.

" Eeehh… Lalu kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

" Itulah mengapa aku tadi mendatangimu." Ucap Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu berarti ini salahmu, karena kau telat mendatangiku, Baka." Sasuke memberikan Deathglare terkuatnya kepada Naruto mendengar hal tersebut, yang membuat Ryuu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya.

" Hei, carilah kamar jika ingin bermesraan. Dasar pecinta sesama jenis!" Orochimaru berteriak, membuat Urat-urat seketika timbul pada dahi Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Persetan!" Naruto menyalak, membuat orochimaru tersentak.

" Ya, Persetan! Dasar makhluk pecinta ular!" Sasuke menambahkan, dan Orochimaru harus mengakui hal itu.

" Ular Pedhophil! " Naruto lagi.

" Orochi no Teme!" Sasuke menambahkan lagi.

" Orochi No Hentai!" Sasuke seketika terhenti, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

" Hentai?" Tanya heran Sasuke.

" Ya, Hentai! Tidakkah kau tahu, dia selalu tersenyum melihat ular-ularnya yang polos tak mengenakan pakaian. Itu membuktikan kalau dia menyimpang, dan mungkin tanpa kita ketahui, Ia sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan ular-ularnya." Jelas Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Orochimaru akhirnya merasa menyesal telah mencoba mengejek Naruto dan Sasuke sebelumnya.

" Benar. Seharusnya aku tahu itu. Dasar jahanam, sudah berapa banyak ular tak berdosa sudah kau nodai. HAH!" Teriak Sasuke dengan nada marah, namun sebenarnya mencoba menahan tawa.

" Ka-Kalian…" Orochimaru hanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan sekarang benar-benar menyesal telah menggangu kedua orang didepannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Orochimaru hanya bisa tertunduk, seketika tertawa kemenangan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali memalingkan wajah kearah Ryuu, mengabaikan Orochimaru yang sepertinya tengah curhat dengan ularnya.

" Sampai dimana tadi?" Tanya naruto yang kini mulai tenang. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai melangkah ke arah suatu ruangan.

" Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kalian sedikit berubah menjadi sosok yang berisik dan bodoh, Naruto, Sasuke?" Tanya Ryuu tanpa membalikkan badan dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyan Ryuu hanya bisa mendesah diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mendengus.

" Hhhmm… Dunia Shinobi itu penuh dengan kegelapan, oleh karena itu aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang bebas berekspresi dan kalaupun harus mati setidaknya aku mati dengan perasaan yang bebas. Jika aku seperti dulu, mungkin aku akan terus menjadi sosok yang serius dan berada dalam bayang-bayang kematian tanpa sempat menikmati hidup. Jadi pada intinya, aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup selama aku masih bernyawa." Jawab Naruto panjang, dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

" Begitu juga denganku. Selain dari yang Naruto ucapkan, aku juga ingin berekspresi dan menghilangkan kebiasan para Uchiha dengan kata 'Hn' walaupun itu sedikit susah bagiku." Sasuke menambahkan, sebelum akhirnya Ryuu mengulas sebuah senyuman dan menghentikan langkahnya serta membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Menarik. Kebebasan berekspresi ya, jika demikian aku mendukung kalian, selama yang kalian lakukan masih bisa di toleransi." Ucap Ryuu sambil mengingat beberapa hal iseng yang sering Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan terhadap Orochimaru dan bahkan Hiruzen.

" OKE!" Teriak semangat Naruto.

" Apa itu Sensei?" Sasuke melihat sebuah kotak yang berada di tangan Ryuu.

" Itu adalah beberapa set Tuxedo hasil penyergapan semasa Naruto dipenjara. Pakailah, karena yang lain juga sudah mengenakannya." Ucap Ryuu.

" Ini barang-barang yang akan diselundupkan oleh Saudara dari Gato, bukan?" Tanya Naruto mengingat kembali apa yang dulu pernah Ia alami. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke membuka kotak dan memilih Tuxedo yang akan mereka kenakan.

Beberapa lama mereka memilah, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memilih Tuxedo yang bagus menurut mereka. Namun apa yang mereka pilih ternyata sama dan membuat perselisihan kembali terjadi, baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama memilih Tuxedo berwarna Hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru.

" Jauhkan tanganmu dari Tuxedo ku, Gaki!" Mata Naruto menyorot tajam.

" Gaki? Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke mendengus namun memberikan sorot mata yang tak kalah tajam.

" KAU!" Ancam Naruto.

" KAU! APA!" Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

 **Bbuugh! Bbuugh! Bbuugh! Bbuugh!**

" Bahkan masalah seperti ini pun kalian masih saja bertengkar! Kalian seperti saudara kembar saja. Huft!" Ryuu hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya melihat kelaukan dua orang muridnya yang kini berbaring dilantai akibat elusan tangannya.

" Baiklah, aku saja yang memilih pakaian untuk kalian. Naruto kau menggunakan ini, dan Sasuke yang itu. Mengerti!" Ucap Ryuu sambil menunjukan Tuxedo dengan dasi berwarna Orange untuk Naruto dan Tuxedo dengan dasi berwarna biru untuk Sasuke.

" APA! Ini tak adil. Mengapa Sasuke mendapat apa yang Ia ingin sedangkan aku tidak?" Naruto mengeluh, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Jangan mengeluh. Pakai atau aku akan menyuruhmu tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali selama perjalanan." Ucap Ryuu dengan seringaian diwajahnya, membuat naruto pasrah dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Naruto dan yang lainnya kini telah berada di depan pintu masuk markas persembunyian mereka, semua dari mereka kini telah mengenakan Tuxedo, celana panjang dan sepatu pantopel yang semuanya berwarna hitam, yang membedakan hanya dari warna dasi mereka. Naruto dengan dasi berwarna Orang, Sasuke berwarna biru, kakashi berwarna silver, Ryuu berwarna hitam, Orochimaru berwarna ungu, Hiruzen putih dan Kabuto berwarna hijau gelap.

" Sial! Tuxedo ini terlalu kaku dan membuat pergerakan ku terbatas." Geruto naruto.

" Pakaian apapun yang dikenakan, takkan berpengaruh kepada seorang Shinobi yang kuat. Jadi jangan mengeluh, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hiruzen yang kini berada di sebelah Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto tetap saja menggerutu hal-hal yang tak jelas akan pakaian yang Ia kenakan, sebelum akhinya semua mata tertuju kepada Hiruzen yang terlihat membuat beberapa Handsign.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Enma "** Ucap Hiruzen, membuat tanda tanya besar bagi seluruh orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto, namun Hiruzen tak menjawab dan hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju suatu batang pohon.

Hiruzen yang kini memegang tongkat Enma, seketika mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah batang pohon. Dengan tongkatnya, Hiruzen terlihat memukul atau lebih tepatnya menggesek pohon tersebut, menyebabkan percikan api dan dalam sekejap pohon besar tersebut terbakar oleh api yang cukup besar.

" Apa maksudmu, Jiji?" Tanya penasaran Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Hiruzen tak menjawab dan hanya merogoh saku bagian dalam pada Tuxedonya. Menyipitkan matanya, Naruto melihat Hiruzen mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan mengambil sebatang dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah api.

" APA! SIAL! Jika hanya ingin menyalakan rokok, kenapa kau harus membakar pohon. Jiji no Baka!" Teriak Naruto tak percaya, sedangkan semua yang lainya hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing melihat kelakuan Hiruzen.

Sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Naruto, serta menampar angin dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

" Kenapa? Seperti yang kau bilang, ke-be-ba-sanber-eks-pre-si _._ " Ucap Hiruzen santai namun sedikit mengejek pada akhir katanya.

" Tap-tapi… kau bisa memintaku untuk membuat api untukmu. Dan kau tak harus membakar pohon, sialan." Geram Naruto, membuat Hiruzen mengangkat alisnya.

" Baik. Tapi kau kan bisa memadamkannya dan membuat pohon yang sama persis. Bukan begitu? Kalau begitu cepat gunakan Shusseiganmu itu." Ucap Hiruzen, sedangkan Naruto hanya terus menggeram kesal.

" Aku memang bisa membuatnya lagi, tapi pohon memiliki kehidupan! Sedangkan aku hanya bisa membuat benda mati! Aku bisa membuat pohon yang sama tapi pohon yang ku buat tak bisa tumbuh karena pohon tersebut tak punya energi kehidupan atau dengan kata lain benda mati! KUSO!" Jelas naruto dengan nada membentak pada tiap akhir perkataanya. Sedangkan Hiruzen yang mendengar penjelasan naruto seketika tersentak dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

" Ah, itu salahku. Gomen." Ucap Hiruzen berakting menyesal.

" KAU dan Akting bodohmu!" Ucap Naruto kesal, karena terus mengingat kelakuan kakeknya yang tak masuk diakal.

" Sudah-sudah. Sekarang saatnya. Kita akan memulai perjalanan." Potong Ryuu, membuat semua yang ada disana mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen kembali mendekat ke arah kobaran api dan menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sebelumnya sempat mati, dan berlalu mengikuti Ryuu yang berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat tengah memadamkan dan membuat pohon tiruan setelahnya.

" Ah, tunggu." Ucap Hiruzen, membuat semuanya berhenti, yang kemudian Hiruzen menatap Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, mulai saat ini jangan panggil aku _Jiji._ Mulai saat ini panggil aku _Oji-san,_ karena dengan wajah ini aku tak pantas di panggil jiji. Apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Hiruzen, yang seketika membuat suara gaduh dari sekitarnya karena dari mereka semua telah terjungkal tak percaya akan apa yang diminta Hiruzen.

" Apa! Hah… Baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah, membuat hiruzen tersenyum.

" Kebebasan berekspresi, nak. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau ucapkan." Ucap Hiruzen terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Hiruzen sudah tak menggunakan pipa atau alat yang sering Ia gunakan ketika merokok, karena menurutnya alat tersebut membuatnya terlihat tua, terlebih Ia saat ini sudah mulai mengikuti jejak naruto akan kebebasan berekspresi dan mulai menjalankan masa mudanya lagi.

" Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kita akan pergi ke Shinzen no Kuni untuk melihat tunggangan yang akan kita naiki nanti dan selama perjalanan, kita akan memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk kelompok ini. Apa kalian setuju?." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

…

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Outside Konoha.**

Suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek karena terhembus angin, serta suara-suara yang di keluarkan serangga-serangga yang seakan mengiringi suara statis air yang terjatuh dari ketinggian, membuatnya memejamkan mata, hanya untuk membuatnya merasakan kembali sebuah relaksasi yang selama ini Ia cari.

Mendudukan diri, dan memejamkan mata mengulang semua memori yang selama ini Ia alami. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar menandakan dirinya sedang mengalami sebuah dilema, seakan music relaksasi dari alam tak membantunya lebih akan apa yang saat ini Ia alami.

Hingga Ia merasakan sebuah elusan pada pipi kanannya, sebuah elusan dari tangan halus yang membuatnya tersadar kalau masih ada yang berpihak padanya. Membuka mata, sebelum akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum dan menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh tangan halus yang berada di pipinya demi memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat pada tangan halus tersebut.

" Arigato, Izumi-chan." Sang gadis berparas cantik hanya mengembungkan pipinya sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada sang pria.

" Ie, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Itachi-kun?" Itachi hanya mengelus surai Izumi.

" Rambut mu halus. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Itachi yang terus mengelus rambut berwarna coklat milik Izumi. Sedangkan Izumi hanya merengut sebelum akhirnya memisahkan wajahnya dari dada Itachi.

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Itachi no Baka. Cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu merenung seperti tadi?" Izumi cemberut dan mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya agar dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Itachi jika berbohong.

" Hn, baiklah. Aku memiliki tiga masalah saat ini." Ucap Itachi yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya kearah danau didepannya.

" Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Izumi meminta dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di samping Itachi.

" Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap Konoha, Akatsuki dan adikku yang menghilang." Ucap Itachi datar namun terlihat berfikir keras.

Itachi mengalami sebuah dilema yang membuatnya berfikir cukup keras. Ia sangat mencintai Konoha namun di satu sisi Ia membenci pemerintahan Konoha di bawah kepemimpinan Minato. Ia juga masuk kedalam Akatsuki, yang sebenarnya Ia cukup mempertanyakan tujuan Akatsuki dan ambisi pemimpin kelompok tersebut. Ditambah saat ini Ia masih memikirkan adiknya yang telah menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

Namun disamping itu semua, Itachi merasa apa yang Ia hadapi sedikit terobati akan seseorang yang sejak Ia kecil telah hadir di kehidupannya, Uchiha Izumi. Uchiha Izumi adalah teman semasa kecilnya sewaktu di akademi dan juga selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya karena sifat Izumi yang ceria, energik namun memiliki rasa sensitive yang cukup tinggi.

Izumi yang kini berada di kesatuan Anbu, telah berada disamping Itachi untuk menjadi sosok kekasih yang selalu membuat harinya berwarna. Sebelum akhirnya Itachi meninggalkan desa, membuat mereka jarang bertemu dan mungkin hanya bisa bertemu jika Itachi mendatangi Izumi di konoha seperti saat ini.

" Kau tak perlu berfikir keras seperti itu, Itachi-kun. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mendengar." Ucap Izumi membuat Itachi beralih menatapnya.

" Mendengar?" Tanya Itachi, Izumi hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

" Mendengar apa yang hati mu katakan. Apapun yang terjadi kepadamu, akan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang menguatkanmu, jika kau tidak mengijinkannya untuk melemahkanmu." Izumi mengambil tangan Itachi kedalam genggamannya, sebelum kembali berucap, " Selalu ingatlah, kau menjadi apapun yang kau ijinkan untuk menjadi dominan dalam pikiran dan perasaanmu, dan menjadi pewarna dari tindakanmu. Maka berfokuslah pada yang membesarkanmu, dan abaikan semua hal yang tidak memuliakanmu. Jangan gunakan kehidupanmu untuk merisaukan yang tidak penting bagi kehidupan. Putuskanlah untuk menjadi dirimu yang berbahagia, berfokuslah pada pikiran, sikap, dan tindakan yang membahagiakan, lalu lihat hasilnya dan perhatikan apa yang terjadi."

Itachi adalah sosok yang sangat cerdas, yang dengan mudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud setiap perkataan yang di ucapkan gadisnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum, akan nasihat yang di berikan Izumi kepadanya akan makna kehidupan.

" Aku mengerti. Honto ni Arigato, Izumi-chan." Ucap Itachi yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik Izumi kedalam pelukannya.

" Ie, jangan berterima kasih kepadaku sebelum kau dapat melakukan apa yang ku bilang tadi, Itachi-kun." Ucap Izumi didalam pelukan Itachi. Membuat Itachi menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Hn." Izumi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban dari Itachi.

" Apakah tak ada kata lain selain 'Hn' andalan para Uchiha? " Gerutu Izumi yang kini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Itachi.

" Baik-baik, akan ku lakukan. Dan sepertinya pikiran dan hatiku mengatakan yang dapat kulakukan dan menjadi langkah awal ku." Ucap Itachi mendapat perhatian Izumi.

" Apa?" Tanya polos Izumi, membuat Itachi memberikan seringaiannya.

" Pikiran dan hatiku mengatakan, aku harus membuatmu mendesah malam nanti, Izumi-chan." Ucap Itachi menggoda, membuat Izumi terjebak dengan blush merah pada pipinya.

" N-Nani?" Izumi terbata, dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Itachi.

…

* * *

 **Konoha, at Night.**

Bulan terlihat menyinari tiap sisi pemukiman warga ataupun jalan-jalan yang dimiliki oleh desa Konoha, hanya beberapa penduduk yang terlihat masih berada di luar rumah ataupun masih melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Para Shinobi ataupun Ninja terlihat tengah berlalu lalang untuk menjaga kedamaian desa mereka, hingga akhinya suara alarm terdengar cukup keras hingga membangunkan siapapun yang berada di area desa Konoha.

" Kita diserang!" Teriak salah satu penjaga pada bagian timur. Namun bukan hanya pada bagian timur, pada bagian Utara dan Selatan juga membunyikan alarm menandakan musuh juga mendekat pada bagian tersebut.

" Cepat beritahu Hokage-sama! Ribuan pasukan musuh terlihat mengepung desa!" Teriak salah satu penjaga atau bisa di sebut sebagai Konoha no Keisatsu (uchiha clan), membuat semua orang yang berjaga mulai berlarian untuk memberikan warning pada seluruh penduduk desa dan mempersiapkan diri akan terjadinya perang.

Jika dilihat dari atas, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Konoha telah terkepung oleh ribuan musuh yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang identik atau sama. Ribuan pasukan yang sebenarnya hanyalah berasal dari dua orang yang memimpin penyerangan, pasukan Zetsu putih yang dipimpin Zetsu dan pasukan boneka yang di pimpin Toneri.

...

Sementara itu, Uchiha Mansion.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin ada yang cukup berani menyerang Konoha. Siapa mereka?" Ucap Izumi yang kini mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh polos Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi terlihat masih terlelap akibat permainan panasnya dengan Izumi beberapa jam lalu.

" Itachi-kun. Bangunlah, Konoha diserang." Ucap Izumi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi, membuat Itachi harus mengerang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

" Bangun, BAKA!" Teriak Izumi tak sabar, yang pada akhirnya membuat Itachi harus terjungkal dari kasur.

" Sssshhh… Ada apa sebenarnya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" Konoha diserang!" Teriak Izumi lagi, kali ini membuat Itachi harus melebarkan matanya dan baru mengingat akan rencana Akatsuki yang akan menyerang Konoha demi mengambil putri Byakugan.

" _Sial."_ Gerutu Itachi dalam hati, " Izumi-chan, cepat berpakaian. Kita akan meninggalkan desa malam ini, akan terjadi serangan besar yang akan dilancarkan Akatsuki." Ucap Itachi yang mulai berlari menggapai pakaian dan jubah Akatsuki miliknya, sedangkan Izumi hanya menggerutu hal yang tak jelas namun pada akhirnya bergegas mengambil pakaiannya juga.

…

* * *

Kembali ke pertempuran.

Minato terlihat tengah mempersiapkan diri didalam kediamannya untuk menuju kedalam pertempuran, namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sosok dengan topeng spiral menghadang langkahnya.

" MADARA!" Geram Minato melihat sosok yang dulu pernah Ia lawan.

" Lama tak bertemu, Kiiroi Senko. Pertahanan Konoha sepertinya lemah, tapi aku bisa mengerti, sepertinya dengan memenangkan perang terhadap Kiri, kalian bisa menganggap tak ada yang berani menyerang kalian. Hingga kalian cukup ceroboh seperti ini, betapa bodohnya kalian." Ucap sosok bertopeng yang sebenarnya adalah Obito.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?" Ucap Minato mencoba tenang.

" Aku disini hanya ingin menguji kekuatanmu lagi, itu saja." Ucap Obito santai.

" Kau…" Minato tak sempat kembali berucap karena Obito langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah Minato, yang seketika di tangkis oleh Menma.

" Owh, menarik. Jadi dua lawan satu. Oh, tidak, tidak. Tapi, tiga lawan satu. Benarkah begitu Kushi-chan." Ucap Obito yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina yang terlihat menampakkan diri dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

Baik Minato, Menma dan Kushina hanya menggertakan gigi mereka melihat sosok dihadapan mereka, yang menurut mereka cukup berani menghadapi keluarga terkuat di Konoha. Pertempuran tak bisa terelakkan, kediaman yang cukup megah yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hokage harus menjadi sasaran dan hancur akibat pertempuran yang menurut jumlah tak imbang antara keluarga Hokage dan seorang Akatsuki.

" Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Minato yang kini menarik kunai Hiraishinnya.

" Hoho, aku sudah tahu trik kecilmu itu. Hal itu takkan mempan terhadapku." Ucap Obito percaya diri, sedangkan Minato hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melemparkan kunainya kepada Obito.

Obito memperhatikan pergerakan Minato yang menurutnya pasti akan muncul pada kunai Hiarishinnya, namun perkiraannya salah karena Minato seketika berada di hadapannya berlawanan dengan kunai Hiraishin yang Minato lemparkan.

" Bagaimana?" Obito tak percaya.

" Ini adalah tingkat selanjutnya dari Hiraishin." Ucap Minato menyeringai, membuat Obito harus melebarkan matanya dan mulai menyadari serta mempelajari apa maksud Minato. " Dengan kata lain, kau tak membutuhkan kunai untuk Hiraishin mu itu. Menarik, tapi seperti yang ku ketahui, jurus yang mematikan pasti memiliki efek samping bukan?" Ucap Obito datar dan terus mengkalkulasikan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sedangkan Minato hanya menggertakan giginya dan mulai menyerang Obito.

Bentrokan terus berlanjut, Obito beberapa kali harus merasakan pukulan atau rasengan yang dibuat Minato terhadapnya. Bukan hanya itu, Obito juga beberapa kali harus menahan anak serta istri Minato yang turut membantu untuk mengalahkannya. Namun kali ini, Obito harus berterima kasih kepada Toneri yang memberikan kekuatan lebih kepadanya untuk menghadapi hal yang diluar dugaan seperti apa yang Ia hadapai saat ini.

...

* * *

Kediaman Hyuga, saat yang sama.

Hiashi dan Hinata terlihat tengah bertempur bersama dengan anbu dan beberapa anggota clan Hyuuga untuk menghadapi pasukan yang terus saja bermunculan. Sudah dua jam lamanya sejak awal penyerangan, Hinata dan Hiashi terus menguras tenaga demi memukul atau menghentikan pergerakan musuh yang datang silih berganti. Sedangkan tepat dibawah kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat Hanabi tengah bersembunyi didalam suatu Bungker yang kini dijaga ketat oleh puluhan anggota Hyuuga.

" Disini kau rupanya, Byakugan no Hime." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Hiashi dan Hinata memalingkan wajah mereka melihat sosok yang berucap tersebut.

" **Jyuken."** Hinata tak mau berucap ataupun meminta kejelasan akan apa yang di inginkan sosok di hadapannya, Hinata hanya terus melancarkan serangannya di bantu Hiashi yang juga terlihat beberapa kali mencoba memukul sosok tersebut.

" Sambutan yang cukup mengerikan. Tapi aku suka. Hahaha." Ucap Sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Toneri.

…

* * *

Sementara itu, Outside Konoha.

Itachi dan Izumi terlihat mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Konoha, diantara mereka berdua terlihat Izumi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat ledakan demi ledakan yang terlihat dan terdengar di dalam desa Konoha.

" Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Akatsuki, Itachi-kun?" Tanya Izumi yang masih terus memandang desanya dari kejauhan.

" Akatsuki menginginkan darah murni yang di miliki oleh putri Hiashi, namun karena clan Hyuuga di jaga ketat, terpaksa kami mengambil tindakan lebih." Jawab Itachi datar. Sedangkan Izumi hanya tak bisa mengerti mengapa Akatsuki membutuhkan putri dari Hiashi, dan mungkin akan meminta penjelasan lebih setelah keadaan aman.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat kehancuran demi kehancuran desa mereka, namun tanpa terlihat raut wajah marah ataupun senang yang nampak pada wajah mereka.

…

* * *

 **Time Skip.**

 **2 Days later, Akatsuki Hideout.**

Matahari terlihat meninggi, namun hangatnya matahari tak dapat menembus awan hitam yang kini menyelimuti desa. Awan hitam yang memberikan tetesan demi tetesan air yang terus berjatuhan ke tanah desa Amegakure.

" **Shinra Tensei."** Adalah kata pengantar bagi seseorang yang kini berdiri kokoh diantara dua orang yang terlihat menggertakkan gigi masing-masing.

" Nagato, kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Sosok bertubuh besar dengan rambut runcing berwarna putih mencoba bermediasi dengan Nagato.

" Hentikan Jiraiya, kau bisa melihat sendiri dari sorot matanya. Ia takkan mungkin mendengarkanmu." Sosok lain yang merupakan rekan dari sosok berbadan besar yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, memberikan pendapatnya.

" Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah mantan murid-muridku, Hime. Mereka mengambil jalan yang salah, dan sudah tugasku untuk mengingatkan mereka." Jiraiya tetap mencoba untuk mengambil jalan diskusi, tanpa mengindahkan perkataan rekannya yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

" Maafkan aku Jiraiya-sensei. Ku akui jalan yang ku pilih memang salah, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti disini dan membubarkan Akatsuki begitu saja. Jika memang harus membunuhmu, aku akan melakukannya, karena aku hanya ingin menggapai perdamaian seperti yang kau ucapkan." Nagato berucap tenang, Tsunade yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menggeram dan kembali memberikan pukulan demi pukulan yang hanya bisa dihindari oleh Nagato. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya bisa terdiam, dan mencoba membujuk Nagato.

" Tapi bukan seperti ini, kau melakukan hal yang salah Nagato." Jiraiya berucap dengan nada tinggi mencoba menyadarkan Nagato.

" Lalu apa! Jika aku hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun, semuanya akan semakin buruk dan takkan pernah ada kata perdamaian. Kau yang mengajarkan ku tentang menjadi ninja, kau juga yang mengajarkanku tentang Nindo, jadi inilah Nindo ku. Kau seharusnya mengerti, sensei!" Nagato balas dengan nada suara yang cukup keras.

Tak jauh diantara mereka, Konan dan Yahiko terlihat hanya bisa terdiam karena mereka tak mungkin berpihak pada tiga orang yang sedang bersitegang. Namun didalam hati Yahiko, Ia merasa apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya adalah salah. Baginya Jiraiya adalah sosok sensei penyelamat mereka, walaupun jalan mereka berbeda, tapi Yahiko selalu menghormati Jiraiya. Sedangkan Konan sudah tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya melihat sosok penyelamat mereka kini tengah bertarung dengan sahabat kecilnya, ingin rasanya konan melerai pertarungan tersebut, namun Ia yakin dirinya takkan mampu.

...

* * *

 **Sementara itu,**

Naruto dan yang lainnya kini telah sampai pada desa yang diketahui merupakan tempat dimana clan Shinzen dimusnahkan, atau dengan kata lain mereka kini telah sampai di desa Shinzen no Kuni. Mereka terlihat melangkahkan kaki menuju suatu bangunan yang paling besar namun terlihat cukup hancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah desa.

" Ssugooiii!" Naruto berteriak melihat kemegahan bangunan yang walaupun sedikit hancur namun tetap memberikan kesan kemegahan.

" Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mendengus dan mulai menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memberikan kedutan yang timbul pada dahinya, sebelum akhirnya mendesah.

" Oi, kenapa kau merokok seperti Jiji?" Tanya naruto.

" Kebebasan berekspresi." Jawab Sasuke datar, tanpa melepaskan batang rokok yang menyala dari mulutnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin Jiji memberikan rokoknya padamu? Ini tak adil." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Naruto yang tak mau mengalah seketika berlari menuju Hiruzen yang berada di depannya.

" Oi, Jiji. Berikan aku rokok mu." Ucap Naruto yang kini berada di samping Hiruzen.

" Tidak." Jawab Hiruzen singkat, membuat naruto kesal.

" Oh, ayolah Jiji." Naruto meminta

" Tidak."

" Jiji, Aku mohon." Naruto terus meminta.

" Aku bilang tidak." Jawab Hiruzan datar, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus ala para clan Uchiha sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

 **'Puppy eye no Jutsu'**

" Oh, Ayolah. Berikan aku rokok mu, _Oji-sama._ " Hiruzen hanya bisa terperangah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, terlebih Ia mendengar Naruto memanggilnya _Oji_ , bahkan dengan embel-embel –sama. Tak ada pilihan bagi Hiruzen selain mendesah dan menuruti permintaan cucu kesayangannya.

" Baik-baik." Ucap Hiruzen dan mengambil sebungkus rokok dari kantung tuxedonya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

" Arigato, Oji-sama." Ucap Naruto, membuat Hiruzen tersenyum.

Baik Ryuu, Orochimaru, Kakashi dan Kabuto hanya mengabaikan hal tersebut. Dan bagi Ryuu, Ia tak mempermasalahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk merokok, karena rokok takkan bermasalah pada tubuh Naruto, Sasuke maupun yang lainnya, selama didalam tubuh mereka masih tertanam alat keabadaian yang Ryu pasang.

Hingga akhirnya, Ia dan seluruh anggotanya terus melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk mendekati bangunan, untuk meneliti lebih lanjut mengenai Shinzen no Kuni dan segala hal yang berhibungan dengan penelitian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di depan pintu yang cukup besar yang merupakan pintu masuk bangunan.

" Baiklah, kalian semua berhati-hati. Karena ini juga kali pertamanya aku kesini, jadi tak ada salahnya untuk bersiaga dengan kemungkinan adanya perangkap." Ryuu memberikan peringatan kepada yang semua orang yang berada disekitarnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari semuanya.

Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, akhirnya mereka mulai membuka gerbang besar yang terlihat kokoh walaupun pada beberapa bagian, gerbang tersebut terlihat hancur. Meneliti setiap inci dari ruangan besar yang mereka masuki, mereka terus melangkah menuju bagian tengah ruangan.

Setelah mencapai tengah ruangan, mereka seketika menegang dan bersiap pada posisi tempur masing-masing karena terdengar suara dan kilatan cahaya yang melewati mereka cukup cepat.

 _ **-Life-force detected-**_

Mereka semua hanya bisa terus bersiaga ketika mendengar suara-suara yang mereka tak mengerti, namun lain halnya dengan Ryuu yang terlihat tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya bangunan seketika bergemuruh disusul retakan demi retakan pada lantai bangunan, membuat Ryuu dan yang lainnya melompat menjauh.

" KUSO! Mengapa kau menarikku, Sasuke no Baka!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengelus mukanya, karena terjatuh dengan tak elit. Namun tak ada balasan dari Sasuke karena Sasuke terlihat hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat semula mereka berdiri. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seketika memalingkan wajahnya melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan berbinar.

" Wwooahhh… Apa itu?" Teriak Naruto, membiarkan rokok yang berada di bibirnya terjatuh.

Tepat dihadapan mereka kini berdiri kokoh suatu bangunan yang mereka ketahui keluar dari bawah tanah, dan terlihat sebuah pintu yang membuat mereka cukup terheran karena tak adanya gagang pintu atau apapun yang menurut mereka bisa membuka pintu tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika melompat dan mendekat ke arah pintu dan tanpa peringatan langsung mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

" Hentikan, Naruto." Ucap Ryuu yang kini berada di belakang Naruto, diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga mulai mendekat.

" Bagaimana membukanya?" Tanya naruto heran.

" Apa kau lupa. Kita berada di Shinzen no Kuni, sebuah desa para peneliti. Mereka pasti membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Sebuah pintu baja ya, dan kurasa aku bisa membukanya." Jawab Ryuu santai. Sebelum akhirnya Ryuu tersenyum melihat sebuah lubang yang kecil yang berada di samping pintu tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menyipitkan matanya melihat Ryuu memasukan tangannya sebatas siku kepada lubang yang berada di samping pintu.

" AAaarrghh…" Teriak Ryuu sebelum akhirnya mencoba menarik tangannya keluar.

Tercengang, itulah yang saat ini seluruh team Naruto rasakan ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tangan Ryuu. Mulai dari lengan sampai ujung jari tangan kanannya kini hanya menyisakan tulang dan menunjukan kalau kulit, daging dan ototnya sudah hilang atau termakan oleh sesuatu.

 _ **-SKIN TISSUE, BLOOD, AND DNA SCAN FINISHED : MATCHING SAMPLE WITH DATABSE-**_

" Ryuu-dono, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Kakashi berlari mendekat.

" SIAL! Seharusnya aku menyuruh Naruto untuk memasukkan tangannya." Kesal Ryuu, karena harus mendapati tangannya habis termakan dan hanya menyisakan tulang, walaupun saat ini tangan Ryuu mulai beregenarasi kembali dengan cepat.

 _ **-SAMPLE MATCH CONFIRMED : IEMASA SHINZEN AND NAOKI SHINZEN-**_

Tak berselang lama setelah Ryuu menggerutu, terdengar suara-suara yang mereka tak ketahui, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka. Namun bagi Ryuu yang mendengar suara tersebut, seketika menegang karena mendengar nama yang diucapkan suara tersebut.

" Ada apa, Ryuu-dono?" Tanya Kakashi heran melihat Ryuu tercengang.

" Iemasa dan Naoki Shinzen, itu adalah nama orang tua ku." Ucap Ryuu pelan, membuat yang lain melebarkan mata dan bersiap jika ada perangkap berikutnya setelah pintu terbuka.

Ryuu perlahan berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh sisa teamnya, namun mereka semua hanya bisa terheran karena di dalam ruangan tersebut kosong dan hanya ada ruangan berbentuk persegi dengan dinding baja yang dicat berwarna putih.

" Bagaimana tanganmu, Ryuu-sensei?" Tanya Naruto, yang kini berada di dalam ruangan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

 _ **-Processing Information : Requesting Access to High-Level Clearance for Database-**_

" Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah kembali seperti semula. Aku hanya heran karena clan Shinzen ternyata memiliki cara ekstrim untuk membuka suatu ruangan." Jawab Ryuu santai, naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tersentak karena pintu ruangan seketika tertutup.

" Apa!" Teriak Naruto yang seketika melompat dan mencoba membuka pintu.

" Tenang, Naruto-kun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan di tunjukan oleh ruangan ini." Ucap Ryuu, mencoba memahami maksud akan apa yang mereka alami. Hingga akhirnya apa yang Ryuu ucapkan terbukti, karena setelah pintu menutup, terdapat lapisan atau sinar yang perlahan menuju ke arah mereka.

 _ **-Permission Request Accepted : Granting High-Level Clearance for Incoming Research Team-**_

Naruto dan yang lainya seketika kembali menegang, bahkan Hiruzen sudah mensummon Enma yang kini berada di genggamannya. Namun terlihat Ryuu tetap tenang dan hanya menatap sinar atau lapisan yang perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Semua tenang. Ku yakin ini tak membahayakan kita." Ucap Ryuu menenangkan yang lainnya.

" Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Apa kau tidak sadar kalau sepertinya sistem yang ada di bangunan ini mengenali DNA ku dan memberikan akses penuh untuk kita? Bahkan sepertinya kita dianggap sebagai team peneliti juga. Bagaimanapun, mereka takkan membahayakan sesama clannya. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Ryuu, yang pada akhirnya Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti.

Semua dari mereka, tak merasakan apapun ketika lapisan cahaya tersebut melewati mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat berbinar ketika melihat lapisan tersebut dengan Shusseigannya.

 _ **-Decontamination in progress : Please stand by-**_

 _ **-Welcome Royal Research Team-**_

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, berbanding dengan Ryuu yang tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan dengan Orochimaru sejak awal terlihat hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya berulang-ulang, terkagum dengan tekhnologi yang dimiliki oleh clan Shinzen.

" Ryuu-sensei, apa kau mengerti apa yang di ucapkan wanita misterius tersebut?" Tanya Naruto heran dan yang lainnya juga menatap Ryuu penasaran.

" Suara wanita tersebut adalah hasil rekaman, dan wanita tersebut menyatakan kalau kita tak terdeteksi virus, setelah itu pengecheckan data mereka sudah selesai dan berkat DNA ku yang cocok dengan ayah ku, kita dideteksi sebagai team peneliti tingkat tinggi. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu hal selanjutnya." Jawab Ryuu.

" Tapi, saya tak pernah mendengar bahasa tersebut sebelumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan lapisan sinar tadi?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Setahuku itu bahasa Azeroth. Aku mempelajari bahasa tersebut dari buku hasil penelitian clan Shinzen sewaktu menemukan benua lain. Dan mengenai lapisan sinar tersebut, kurasa Naruto-kun bisa menjelaskannya." Jawab Ryuu dan menatap Naruto.

" Ya, kurasa aku tahu cara kerja sinar tersebut setelah melihatnya dengan Shusseigan. Sinar tersebut dapat menembus lapisan tubuh manusia dan meneliti tiap inci apapun yang ada pada tubuh dan memberikan data yang mengalir ke suatu tempat." Naruto menjelaskan yang pada intinya sinar tersebut hanya menscan tubuh untuk mendapatkan informasi untuk tahap selanjutnya.

Perbincangan diantara mereka harus terhenti, karena seketika lantai ruangan terbuka menyebabkan semua dari mereka terjatuh kedalam lubang yang menuju suatu tempat.

" Wwoooaahhh…. Kita akan menghantam lantai." Teriak Naruto ketika melihat lantai beberapa ratus meter dibawah mereka.

Mereka semua bersiap, terlihat dari Hiruzen yang mulai memanjangkan tongkatnya, Kakashi dan Kabuto mulai mengambil tali kawat, Sasuke mulai menggunakan segel kutukan untuk terbang, Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya, dan Ryuu mulai memegang kerah Tuxedo Naruto dan membuat single Handseal. Namun apa yang mereka hendak ingin lakukan harus terhenti karena seketika hembusan angin mulai ke arah mereka, membuat tubuh mereka melayang dan secara perlahan turun hingga mencapai lantai dengan sangat pelan dan aman.

" SIAL! MENGAGETKAN SAJA!" Teriak Naruto kesal, karena mengetahui semua yang terjadi sudah di atur hingga mereka takkan mungkin jatuh dan menghantam lantai.

" Mengejutkan memang, namun tekhnologi yang menakjubkan. Bukan?" Ucap Ryuu tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi Orochimaru menjatuhkan rahangnya terkagum. Sedangkan yang lainya hany bisa menghela nafas akan segala sesuatu yang clan Shinzen buat.

Mereka kini sudah kembali tenang dan terlihat berbaris rapih melihat suatu ruangan yang sangat luas lengkap dengan segala sesuatu perlengkapan dan alat-alat yang mereka yakini adalah alat untuk penelitian.

 **WELCOME TO SHINZEN RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT : Information Center**

" Ya, ya, aku tahu pasti kau menyatakan selamat datang kepada kami. Bukan begitu Wanita-chan?" Ucap Naruto kepada suara wanita yang merupakan hasil rekaman. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan muridnya, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Orochimaru yang menunjukan sorot mata yang berbinar layaknya berlian, yang Ryuu tahu pasti karena Orochimaru melihat alat-alat penilitian yang dimiliki clan Shinzen.

" Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita mencari kapal kita. Berpencar, dan jika kalian menemukan sebuah kapal, segera beritahu yang lainnya." Ucap Ryuu dan mendapat sorakan serta anggukan semangat dari semuanya.

Dua jam kemudian, terdengar sebuah seruan dari salah satu ruangan yang ternyata seruan tersebut berasal dari Kabuto. Ryuu dan yang lainnya seketika berlari menghampiri Kabuto untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan Kabuto tersenyum sambil menunjuk suatu benda persegi yang diyakini merupakan suatu kunci untuk membuka sesuatu.

" Apa ini? Sebuah lubang lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, membuat Ryuu seketika mendekat.

" Naruto-kun." Panggil Ryuu, sedangkan Naruto seketika memucat karena menurutnya Ia pasti akan di minta untuk memasukan tangannya kedalam lubang tersebut, namun Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat sorot mata Ryuu yang menjanjikan rasa sakit lebih jika Ia tak menurut.

" Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto pasrah, yang kemudian memasukan tangan kananya sebatas siku kedalam lubang.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya yang hanya tersisa tulang seperti Ryuu sebelumnya, namun cukup membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya karena Naruto tak menjerit atau mengatakan sesuatu akan apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau tak menjerit atau mengatakan sesuatu akan tanganmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke heran, membuat naruto tersenyum.

" Ini memang sakit, tapi kau tahu sendiri, hukuman dari Ryuu-sensei lebih sakit dari ini. Dan ku yakin Ryuu-sensei sebelumnya menjerit hanya karena terkejut bukan karena tangannya yang sakit." Jawab Naruto santai, yang kini memasukan tangan kanannya yang langsung kembali utuh kedalam kantung samping celananya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, dan melihat sekeliling untuk apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

 **DNA DETECTED : 'IEMASA SHINZEN'**

 **ACCESSING DATA**

Naruto beralih ke Ryuu, " Apa katanya?" Tanya Naruto. Ryuu hanya mendesah, " DNA mu sudah terdeteksi dan saat ini mereka sedang memproses data." Naruto mengangguk akan perkataan Ryuu, yang kemudian mereka semua seketika mengarahkan pandangannya melihat sebuah proyektor yang menyala dan menyorot ke arah dinding.

 **CHOOSE LENGUANGE : VOICE?**

" Can you halp me for Elemental Nation Lenguange? Please." Ucap Ryuu, membuat Naruto terkagum melihat senseinya menggunakan bahasa lain.

 **LANGUANGE : ELEMENTAL NATION_**

Semua dari mereka hanya bisa terus memperhatikan hal-hal yang akan terjadi, sebelum akhirnya layar menunjukan gambar seseorang yang terlihat cukup tua dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Yang kemudian seketika sang kakek seakan keluar dari layar dan berjalan kearah mereka, namun Ryuu tahu kalau sebenarnya ini adalah teknik Hologram dimana semuanya adalah gambaran berbentuk 4D.

" Halo. Selama datang, saya adalah Tsubasa Shinzen. Pemimpin clan Shinzen, sekaligus pendiri desa ini. Apapun pertanyaan kalian akan saya jawab selama saya memiliki jawabannya dalam database saya." Ucap sang kakek dengan nada suara serak dan berat, yang di ketahui bernama Tsubasa Shinzen.

" Apapun?" Tanya Ryuu memastikan.

" Kalian sudah sampai di tempat ini. Itu berarti kalian adalah bagian dari kami. Saya adalah Hologram yang dibuat untuk memberikan informasi apapun yang di butuhkan clan Shinzen." Jawab Tsubasa tersenyum, membuat Orochimaru seketika bersujud dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Ia tak menyangka suatu layar proyektor atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Hologram dapat seperti hidup dan seakan memiliki kecerdasan sendiri.

" Baiklah." Ucap Ryuu, tersenyum senang diikuti oleh yang lainya dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

…

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Amegakure Place.**

Nagato berdiri dengan terengah-engah bersama dengan konan dan Yahiko, dan tepat di hadapan mereka terdapat hewan Kuchiyose yang diketahui dikeluarkan oleh nagato. Anjing, Burung paruh besar, Bunglon ekor Ular, Badak, Banteng, Lipan, Panda, Kepiting Lobster yang dimana semua dari hewan tersebut menggunakan mata Rinnegan.

Sedangkan tepat di depan para hewan Nagato, terlihat Jiraiya bersama dengan Tsunade yang juga terengah-engah berdiri tepat di atas kepala Gamabunta, dan tepat disamping Gamabunta terdapat beberapa kodok besar yang sama ukurannya seperti Gamabunta. Namun dari delapan Kodok tersebut memiliki warna yang sama yakni putih, yang ternyata setiap Kodok telah di lapisi oleh tubuh Katsuyu, yang merupak siput dari Tsunade.

" Tidakkah kau lihat sendiri, Jiraiya. Mediasi tidak berhasil." Ucap Tsunade dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Jiraiya.

" Maa, Paa. Apa kalian masih bisa membuat Genjutsu seperti biasa?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada sepasang katak tua yang berada di kedua bahunya.

" Apa yang kau rencanakan, Jiraiya-chan?" Tanya Ma.

" Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Ucap Jiraiya pelan, dan berpaling ke Tsunade.

" Tsunade-hime, Suitchi (Switch)." Ucap Jiraiya lagi dan mendapat senyuman lebar serta anggukan dari Tsunade.

" Suitchi? Tekhnik itu lagi. Menarik." Ucap Tsunade sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan diri dengan intensitas chakra yang Ia miliki, terlebih Ia saat ini sudah menggunakan chakra yang selama ini dikumpulkan pada keningnya untuk menambah daya hancur pada pertempuran.

Dibalik itu semua, terlihat Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan juga tengah berdiskusi untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Yahiko dan Konan enggan untuk melakukan perlawan terhadap mantan Senseinya yakni Jiraiya.

" Kita harus mengakhiri ini. Bersiaplah kita akan melakukan Shinobutō ( Dance of the Death )." Ucap nagato datar, namun Yahiko dan Konan seketika tersentak mendengar rencana Nagato.

" Ta-Tapi, Nagato-kun. Itu…" Konan ragu.

" Tak ada waktu untuk ini Konan, Kau dan Yahiko harus melakukan ini." Ucap Nagato memutuskan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Konan. Hal yang membuat Konan dan Yahiko bungkam seketika dan hanya bias mengangguk dengan sangat terpaksa.

…

* * *

 **Kembali ke Shinzen no Kuni.**

Naruto, Ryuu dan yang lainnya kini masih berada di ruangan yang sama dan menghadap ke arah kakek hologram yang di ketahui bernama Tsubasa Shinzen.

" Jadi, Tsubasa-sama. Bisakah kau menceritakan kembali sejarah clan Shinzen dan alasan mengapa clan Shinzen diserang dan dimusnahkan?" Tanya Ryuu, hanya ingin memastikan buku sejarah yang Ia miliki tentang Shinzen memang benar adanya.

" Tentu. Tapi kenapa kalian ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Karena para anggota Shinzen yang datang kesini biasanya hanya ingin mengetahui hal-hal yang terjadi saat ini." Ucap Tsubasa Hologram.

" Kami datang kesini hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran atas segalanya. Bisakah kau memberitahu kami?" Pinta Ryuu sopan.

" Baiklah, kalian bisa melihat layar yang berada disamping kalian." Ucap Tsubasa, yang kemudian semua dari anggota Naruto beralih ke layar, sebelum akhirnya Tsubasa mulai menjelaskan.

" Yang kalian lihat adalah desa Shinzen sebelum masa peperangan. Desa ini di lindungi oleh Kekkai yang menggunakan chakra Senjutsu dan tiga lapisan tembok kokoh yang dimana tiap lapisan memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Lapisan pertama atau terluar bernama 'Earth Wall' dan di jaga oleh 1000 ksatria Shinzen. Lapisan kedua bernama ' Hell of Gate ' dan dijaga oleh 500 pasukan Khusus Shinzen. Dan lapisan terakhir bernama ' Nirwana ', tak seperti kedua dinding yang lainnya, untuk dinding ini tak ada yang menjaga karena pada dinding ini hanya orang dengan pangkat tertinggi yang bisa memasukinya." Jeda Tsubasa, sedangkan Ryuu mulai mencatat dalam buku diarynya.

" Lapisan tembok terluar terbuat dari baja dengan ketebalan 50 meter dan ketinggian 1000 meter. Lapisan kedua 'Hell of Gate' terbuat dari perak namun hanya setebal 25 meter dan memiliki ketinggian 500 meter. Dan yang terakhir tembok 'Nirwana' atau tembok pusat yang memiliki ketebalan 15 meter dan hanya setinggi 250 meter." Lanjut Tsubasa, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen angkat bicara.

" Jika dilihat, tembok tersebut sangat tebal dan kuat. Bahkan pada lapisan pertama pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menembusnya terlebih dengan menggunakan Kekkai dari chakra senjutsu, lalu bagaimana mungkin desa ini bisa di tembus?" Tanya Hiruzen, walaupun sebenarnya Ia tahu tembok di tembus Uzushiogakure. Akan tetapi Ia masih penasaran bagaimana caranya Uzumaki dapat menembus Kekkai dan tembok.

" Pertanyaan yang bagus. Sekarang kalian lihat kembali layar proyektor." Ucap Tsubasa yang kini memutar video saat terjadinya perang.

" Kalian bisa melihat, sekitar 200 orang pasukan Uzushiogakure mulai berkumpul pada satu titik dan mulai membuat suatu fuinjutsu kuat untuk bisa menembus kekkai. Sedangkan tak jauh di belakang pasukan Uzushiogakure, ratusan ribu pasukan dari dua aliansi Shinobi Konoha dan Kirigakure menunggu agar kekkai dan tembok berhasil di tembus. Butuh waktu setangah hari bagi clan Uzumaki untuk membuat Fuinjutsu kuat untuk menembus Kekkai dan tembok pertama, dan kami tak hanya tinggal diam, kami juga melancarkan serangan jarak jauh dari dalam menggunakan meriam untuk menggagalkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Uzushiogakure." Jeda Tsubasa.

" Lalu?" Ryuu berkata.

" 200 pasukan dari Uzushiogakure ternyata membuat tameng atau kekkai untuk menjaga mereka tetap aman selama proses pembuatan Fuinjutsu. Hingga akhirnya pasukan Uzushiogakure selesai membuatnya dan dalam sekejap ledakan besar tercipta, bukan hanya Kekkai yang hilang, akan tetapi tembok lapisan pertama juga hancur pada titik dimana pasukan Uzushiogakure menaruh Fuinjutsu mereka." Ryuu dan yang lainnya menatap layar yang menunjukan proses hancurnya dinding dan kekkai.

" Setelah menghancurkan Kekkai dan dinding pertama, pasukan Uzushiogakure tak nampak ikut dalam penyerangan, karena mereka terlihat menarik mundur pasukannya dan menyisakan semuanya untuk aliansi dua Negara Shinobi." Hiruzen heran.

" Kenapa Uzushiogakure menarik pasukannya mundur?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Berdasarkan data yang ku punya, sebagai sekutu Konoha, Uzushiogakure ternyata dituntut oleh Konoha agar membantu mereka dalam perang. Akan tetapi Uzushiogakure ternyata hanya menyetujui untuk menembus kekkai dan tembok." Jawab Tsubasa.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan lapisan kedua dan terakhir?" Tanya Kakashi yang ternyata juga tertarik akan sejarah clan Shinzen.

" Akibat Kekkai dan dinding pertama Hancur, desa Shinzen di serang secara besar-besaran. Dinding yang semula hanya hancur pada satu titik, perlahan mulai hancur secara menyeluruh karena serangan yang menggunakan jutsu elemen. 1000 Ksatria Shinzen yang menjaga lapisan pertama mencoba menahan serangan, akan tetapi karena perbandingan 1 : 100, mereka akhirnya haris musnah dan hanya bisa menahan serangan selama tiga hari penuh." Kakashi tercengang mendengar hanya dengan 1000 pasukan bisa menahan ratusan ribu pasukan musuh selama tiga hari.

" Bisa anda beritahu, Ksatria Shinzen berada di tingkat apa jika dibandingkan dengan tingkatan Shinobi?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Setara Jounin." Jawab Singkat Tsubasa, membuat mata Kakashi melebar seketika, karena ternyata Ia mungkin hanya setara Ksatria Shinzen.

" Bisa kau lanjutkan lagi, bagaimana tentang dinding kedua dan terakhir bisa di tembus?" Pinta Hiruzen, sedangkan Ryuu sejak tadi hanya terdiam, namun dalam pikirannya, Ryuu merasa sangat marah kepada ketiga desa yang membuat desanya hancur.

" Pada lapisan kedua butuh waktu lima hari bagi pasukan Aliansi untuk menembus karena pasukan Uzushiogakure ternyata sudah tak membantu mereka lagi. Dan 500 Pasukan Khusus Shinzen berhasil menahan mereka selama dua minggu lamanya. Sebelum akhirnya seluruh pasukan khusus tewas dengan terhormat bersama dengan para peneliti yang menduduki wilayah dibalik dinding kedua."

" Apa peringkat Pasukan Khusus?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

" Elit Jounin dan beberapa mungkin lebih tinggi." Jawab Tsubasa singkat, dan lagi-lagi membuat Kakashi tercengang.

" Bisa tolong lanjutkan, dan abaikan pria bermata satu ini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Kakashi menyorot matanya dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto, yang ternyata hanya ditanggapi siulan dari Naruto.

" Pada lapisan terakhir adalah yang terlemah, karena pada lapisan tersebut tak memiliki pasukan untuk menjaga. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat menghadang untuk menghadapi beberapa ribu sisa pasukan Aliansi." Lanjut Tsubasa.

" Siapa?" Tanya naruto.

" Aku." Jawab Tsubasa santai. " Pada hari pertama penyerangan, aku bisa memukul mundur sisa pasukan Aliansi. Hingga pada hari berikutnya aku harus menghadapi dua orang yang diketahui merupakan kage dari Konoha dan Kirigakure beserta puluhan ribu pasukan yang sepertinya tambahan dari desa masing-masing. Pada titik ini, aku merasa hal tersebut adalah kiamat bagi sisa clan kami, dan terpaksa aku mengirim Istri dan anakku untuk meninggalkan desa melalui jalur rahasia di dalam bawah tanah. Sedangkan aku sendiri menghadapi semua pasukan musuh bersama para peneliti yang tersisa yang pada dasarnya tak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung." Tsubasa berhenti sejenak untuk melihat tatapan dari semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya yang menunjukan raut wajah sedih dan sebagainya.

" Tunggu? Siapa nama anakmu?" Tanya Ryuu.

" Iemasa Shinzen." Seketika Ryuu jatuh berlutut, karena saat ini Ia tengah berbicara dengan kakeknya walaupun hanya berupa Hologram. Sebelum akhirnya Ryuu mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, dan dapat terlihat rahangnya mengerat marah.

" Mengapa? Mengapa mereka menyerang desa kita? Apa karena iri? Ini tak bisa dimaafkan." Ryuu berucap marah, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Ryuu mencoba menenangkannya.

" Ingat Sensei. Kau yang mengajari untuk tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Untuk saat ini kau harus mengontrol emosi dan tenanglah, aku pasti akan membantumu bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Ryuu. Sedangkan Tsubasa hanya menganggap ucapan dari Ryuu adalah suatu pertanyaan baginya dan mulai menjawabnya.

" Clan Shinzen adalah clan para peneliti, dan selalu membuat berbagai macam percobaan. Dan desa Shinzen adalah desa yang terisolasi, bahkan di benua Shinobi, desa ini hampir tak di ketahui, hingga suatu musibah datang. Para peneliti membuat suatu percobaan yang dimana, membuat suatu alat yang awalnya bertujuan untuk melindungi lingkungan bumi. Namun pada percobaan pertama, alat tersebut tak bekerja dengan baik, sehingga menyebabkan area di sekitar desa rusak bahkan hingga menyentuh perbatasan Negara api dan Negara Air. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan desa Shinzen di ketahui oleh Negara Api dan Air, dan pada akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan bahwa desa Shinzen adalah ancaman bagi mereka karena apa yang telah desa Shinzen lakukan." Jawab Tsubasa. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Ryuu tersadar, karena sebenarnya semua adalah kesalah pahaman. Namun hal itu tak memberikan warning bagi Ryuu untuk menghentikan Ryuu untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan Kiri, karena bagaimanapun Konoha dan Kiri sudah begitu kejam terhadap clan dan desanya.

" Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Tsubasa.

" Semua sudah jelas. Terima kasih Tsubasa-sama." Ucap Ryuu yang kini mulai tenang. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto melangkah maju.

" An-Ano, sebelumnya kau bilang para anggota Shinzen selalu datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apa mungkin maksudmu, kau dapat memberikan informasi apapun mengenai apapun yang terjadi diluar sana saat ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali ke mode cerdas.

" Begitulah, kami memiliki alat pengintai yang merekam apapun yang tersebut keseluruh penjuru desa." Jawab Tsubasa datar.

" Sssuugggoooiii…. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memperlihatkanku akan seseorang?" Pinta Naruto.

" Selama orang tersebut terdaftar dalam keanggotaan desanya, kami bisa mencarinya dan memperlihatnya kepadamu. Siapa yang kau ingin lihat?" Tanya Tsubasa.

" Hyuuga Hinata, anggota clan Hyuuga dan merupakan penduduk Konoha." Ucap Naruto semangat, sedangkan Tsubasa hanya mengangguk dan terlihat diam namun Naruto tahu pasti Tsubasa sedang melakukan pencarian.

" Ditemukan. Kau bisa lihat di layar." Ucap Tsubasa, yang seketika Naruto berpaling kelayar, hanya untuk melihat orang yang Ia cintai saat ini sedang terikat dan di seret oleh beberapa orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan pola awan merah.

" APA! KUSO! Bagaimana! Cepat beritahu aku posisinya saat ini?" Geram Naruto, sedangkan Ryuu dan yang lainnya juga terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lihat di layar.

" 10 km dari timur, perbatasan Amegakure." Jawab Tsubasa.

" SIAL! Aku harus segera kesana." Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah.

" Kau bisa menggunakan kapsul disana untuk langsung keluar dari sini." Ucap Tsubasa, seakan mengetahui apa yang akan di minta Naruto selanjutnya. Tak menunggu lama, seketika Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kapsul sebelum akhirnya Sasuke dan Kakashi juga ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Sedangkan Ryuu mengerti apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Naruto, dan merasa hanya dengan Naruto sendiri cukup kuat untuk melawan Akatsuki seorang diri. Dan kemudian Ryuu berpaling ke Hologram Tsubasa dan mulai bertanya.

" Bisa anda memperlihatkan posisi dimana Jiraiya saat ini berada?" Pinta Ryuu kepada Tsubasa, membuat Orochimaru bertanya-tanya.

" Bukankah bagus jika kita memiliki anggota lain agar kita semakin kuat. Bukan begitu Orochimaru?" Ucap Ryuu, yang akhirnya Orochimaru mengerti akan tujuan Ryuu untuk melihat dimana Jiraiya berada.

" Ditemukan. Kau bisa melihat sendiri di layar." Ucap Tsubasa.

Namun lagi-lagi Ryuu dan sisa dari yang lainya cukup tercengang karena melihat saat ini Jiraiya dan Tsunade sedang bertempur dengan pemimpin Akatsuki.

...

* * *

Naruto Place, Ouside Village.

Setelah keluar dari kapsul, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah yang Ia ketahui merupakan arah menuju ke desa Amegakure. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang terlihat berjalan santai setelah keluar dari kapsul.

" Sial, kita tak mungkin dapat mengejarnya. Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Ya, setelah Ia membaur dengan angin. Sudah pasti kita tak bisa mengikutinya. Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap kakashi, membuat alis mata Sasuke terangkat.

" Lihat disana." Ucap Kakashi lagi, sambil menunjuk suatu alat yang mereka tak ketahui.

" Apa itu? Tapi, tak ada salahnya untuk mencari tahu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

" Begitulah." Kakashi mengangkat bahu, dan mulai mendekati alat yang sebelumnya Ia tunjuk.

…

5 Menit kemudian,

Hiruzen dan Orochimaru juga terlihat sudah mencapai di luar dari desa Shinzen, dan kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan kapsul di belakang mereka. Kedua dari mereka perlahan melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk menghampiri dua orang yang mereka ketahui adalah Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Kenapa kalian masih disini? Dimana naruto-kun?" Hiruzen bertanya.

" Dia membaur dengan angin dan meninggalkan kami." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Apa kalian ingin mencoba ini? Kita akan menyusulnya menggunakan ini." Ucap Kakashi yang kini mendudukan diri pada alat yang Ia temukan.

" Biar ku lihat." Ucap Orochimaru sambil menerima buku panduan dari Kakashi dan membacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Orochimaru untuk mengerti cara penggunaan alat tersebut, karena memang buku panduan tersebut menggunakan bahasa Elemental Nation. _" Sial, clan Shinzen memang mengagumkan."_ Pikir Orochimaru, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan mendudukan diri di atas alat tersebut.

" Ini cukup mudah. Alat ini disebut Nimbus 2000 atau motor penggerak. Kalian hanya perlu menancapkan kabel yang berada di tengah alat tersebut pada bagian belakang leher, dan setelah itu kita akan mendapat penglihatan yang sama dengan kamera yang berada di depan alat tersebut. Kita bisa menggunakannya, karena alat ini hanya membutuhkan chakra Senjutsu sebagai tenaganya, yang dimana kita memiliki hal itu setelah mendapat keabadian yang diberikan oleh Ryuu-sama." Ucap Orochimaru menjelaskan cara penggunaan alat atau motor yang mereka temukan.

" Ya, Ya, Baiklah. Walaupun sebenarnya kami sudah mengetahui hal itu, ditambah lagi alat ini ternyata memiliki senjata yang mungkin kita bisa mencobanya. Sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat." Ucap Kakashi. Yang kemudian semua dari mereka memilih kendaraan masing-masing yang ternyata adalah sebuah motor tanpa roda karena memang motor tersebut dapat terbang atau melayang.

…

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Amegakure Village.**

Apapun yang terjadi saat ini sungguh di luar dugaan, hanya karena desa Ame menjadi tempat bagi kelima orang yang sedang bertarung, desa tersebut kini hampir diratakan.

" Yahiko! Konan! Kita mulai." Tak lama setelah Nagato berucap, Yahiko dan Konan terlihat membuat beberapa segel tangan.

" **Suiton: Baku Suishōha."** Yahiko berteriak, yang perlahan disekitar tubuhnya mulai terbentuk aliran-aliran air yang mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya aliran air tersebut berputar cukup cepat dan membentuk sebuah tornado air dengan Yahiko sebagai titik pusat.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade hanya menyipitkan matanya untuk menahan serangan yang sepertinya akan ditujukan kepada mereka. Namun diluar dugaan, mareka hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat ternyata tornado tersebut ternyata ditujukan kepada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Konan, yang kini berdiri di hadapan Yahiko dan Nagato.

" Apa ini? Mengapa mereka menyerang timnya sendiri?" Tsunade bergumam tak percaya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Jiraiya juga terkejut tak percaya.

Namun, dibalik itu semua. Jiraiya dan Tsunade tak mengetahui bahwa Konan ternyata terlihat tampak sehat dan kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah tornado, yang dimana tornado tersebut terlihat tak menyentuhnya sama sekali berkat kontrol chakra yang sangat baik dari seseorang yang mengontrol tornado tersebut, yakni Yahiko.

" **Kami no Shisha no Jutsu."** Memfokuskan chakranya, Konan menciptakan milyaran tag peledak yang kemudian terlihat membaur dengan aliran pusaran air tornado yang mengelilinginya.

Tak jauh dari Tornado, terlihat Nagato tersenyum melihat semuanya berjalan seperti seharusnya, sebelum akhirnya Ia berpaling ke Yahiko yang memberikannya anggukan cepat. Yahiko menggerakkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk memulai mengontrol tornadonya.

" Persiapan selesai, Shinobutō. ( Dance of the Death )" Nagato mengumandangkan tekhnik andalan mereka.

Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang masih terus melihat tornado hanya bisa terus bersiaga, hingga akhirnya Jiraiya seketika tertawa kecil yang membuat Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya Jiraiya membuat beberapa segel tangan, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Tsunade.

" Kita diberi gelar Sannin bukan tanpa alasan. Tsunade-hime, pasang telingmu baik-baik. Kita akan membuat kejutan untuk murid-murid tak tahu diri ini." Ucap Jiraiya, yang seketika membuat Tsunade cukup terkejut melihat Jiraiya seakan memiliki suatu kepribadian yang membuatnya cukup terkesan berdasarkan apa yang Jiraiya ucapkan. Sedangkan Shima dan Fukusaku hanya tersenyum, _" Tak ada yang bisa lolos dari pengamatan seorang Sage."_ Pikir Maa dan Paa hampir sama.

Kembali ke Nagato dan timnya yang terlihat mulai menjalankan rencana Shinobutō. Yahiko terlihat menggerakan tangannya dan mulai mengontrol dengan sangat sempurna tornadonya, sebelum akhirnya Yahiko memecahkan tornadonya dan kini mulai menjadi gelombang atau Tsunami yang sangat besar yang kemudian terlihat langsung mengarah kepada delapan ekor katak putih besar yang sejak awal dilapisi oleh Katsuyu, dan juga menuju Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang berdiri di salah satu katak.

Beberapa meter sebelum Tsunami mencapai targetnya, Nagato terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai bergumam, **" Shinra Tensei."** Menyebabkan Tsunami melaju lebih atau sangat cepat dengan tambahan dorongan gravitasi dari Jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Nagato.

Beberapa detik sebelum benturan, " Hime, bersiaplah." Ucap Jiraiya seketika, tepat sebelum Tsunami menghantam mereka. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya melompat ke arah Katana yang dimiliki oleh Gamabunta. Sedangkan Maa dan Paa terlihat hanya menutup mata mereka untuk mencoba membuat Genjutsu seperti sebelumnya.

Tak terhentikan, itulah yang saat ini terjadi. Tsunami telah menghantam para katak yang terlihat hanya bisa bertahan dengan kemampuan masing-masing untuk menjaga diri agar tak terhanyut. Bagaimanapun, para katak akan merasa malu jika mereka kalah hanya karena gelombang air yang menuju mereka, karena pada dasarnya air adalah kehidupan mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, gelombang Tsunami terlihat mereda dan hanya meninggalkan lautan air yang menggenangi daratan. Sedangkan delapan katak putih raksasa terlihat masih kokoh di tempat masing-masing, walaupun pada beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terlihat sudah tak diselubungi oleh Katsuyu.

" Seperti yang sering di ucapkan, Deidara-san. **KATSU!** " Ucap Konan yang kini telah berdiri disamping Nagato.

Gelombang Tsunami yang dilancarkan oleh Yahiko sejak awal telah bercampur dengan tag peledak yang Konan buat selama Ia berada di tengah pusaran tornado sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya seluruh lautan hasil Tsunami kini mulai bergemuruh, yang kemudian diikuti oleh ledakan yang sangat besar.

" Bagaimanapun mereka adalah Sannin." Ucap Nagato mengingatkan Konan, sebelum akhirnya Nagato melompat ke atas burung hasil Kuchiyosenya. Rencana Shinobutō mereka belum berakhir sampai disana, karena serangan utama dari tehnik tersebut baru akan dimulai.

Asap hasil ledakan masih membumbung tinggi, membuat tempat yang sebelumnya gelap, kini semakin gelap. Hingga akhirnya Yahiko melemparkan pedang yang Ia genggam ke atas, menuju ke arah Nagato yang kini tengah terbang menggunakan burung Kuchiyosenya.

" Seperti seharusnya." Gumam Nagato ketika melihat Tsunade melompat cukup tinggi untuk menghindari ledakan besar di bawahnya. " **Banshō Ten'in**." Ucap Nagato yang pada akhirnya menarik tubuh Tsunade, sebelum akhirnya menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan oleh Yahiko dengan tangan kirinya, yang ternyata pedang tersebut dialiri oleh chakra petir. Nagato menyeringai, melihat pedang yang dilemparkan atau diberikan oleh temannya, walaupun Ia bisa membuat pedang sendiri, akan tetapi kerja sama team adalah segala hal yang lebih baik. Melirik, Nagato beralih ke arah Tsunade yang tertarik kearahnya, dan mulai mengayunkan pedang Yahiko dengan baik, sebelum akhirnya menghujamkan pedang tersebut tepat ke dada Tsunade.

" Aku cukup kecewa, karena sepertinya sensei tak bisa bertahan hanya karena ledakan seperti itu." Ucap Nagato, tersenyum ke arah Tsunade yang kini berada di dalam genggamannya.

" _Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakhiri sensei dengan tehnik Shinobutō yang terakhir. Tapi, kurasa Ia cukup lemah."_ Pikir Nagato, sebelum akhirnya, " Konan!" Panggil Nagato, dan mendapat anggukan dari Konan yang terlihat tengah terbang menggunakan jurus kertasnya yang menjadi sepasang sayap.

Nagato mencabut pedang yang sebelumnya bersarang di dada Tsunade dan melemparkan tubuh Tsunade keatas yang kemudian di tangkap oleh Konan atau lebih tepat dipeluk oleh sayang-sayap kertas milik Konan.

" **Shikigami no Mai"** Tepat setelah Konan berucap, tubuhnya secara menyeluruh berubah menjadi kertas peledak dan kemudian mulai membentuk seperti seorang malaikat dengan sayang yang sangat besar.

Nagato yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya memandang dengan wajah datar dan perlahan menggerakkan burung Kuchiyosenya untuk menjauh bersama dengan Konan yang kini berada disampingnya setelah sebelumnya sudah keluar dari tubuh malaikat kertas yang Ia buat.

1 KM dari tempat kejadian, kini berdiri Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko yang tengah menatap malaikat besar yang terbuat dari kertas peledak yang terlihat tengah memeluk jasad dari Tsunade. Dan seketika menghilangkan semua Kuchiyosenya, bersamaan dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Konan.

" **KATSU!"** Adalah kata pengantar bagi Konan untuk mengakhiri jurusnya dengan ledakan.

Nagato hanya memejamkan matanya, dan mulai melangkah pergi bersama dengan kedua orang sahabatnya karena menganggap pertarungan telah selesai dan tehnik Shinobutō mereka telah berhasil walaupun serangan terakhir dari tekhniknya tersebut tidak mengikut sertakan senseinya yakni Jiraiya.

…

Namun semua seketika terhenti, dan seakan waktu telah berhenti. Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan hanya bisa merasakan tubuh mereka begitu sakit terutama pada bagian pendengaran mereka. Nagato yang sudah sangat akrab dengan hal ini hanya bisa menggertakan giginya, dan menyadari bahwa tehnik Shinobutō mereka telah gagal, karena Nagato kini tengah melihat kedua katak tua yang menyerang mereka dengan sebuah Genjutsu kuat.

" Bagaimana?" Nagato merelease chakranya dengan skala besar untuk melepas Genjutsu.

Terengah, Nagato melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini terbaring lemah disampingnya. Sebelum akhirnya Nagato menyadari kedua sahabatnya memiliki sebuah bekas luka spiral di perut mereka masing-masing yang Nagato yakini akibat dari jurus Rasengan.

…

 _Flashback, sebelum ledakan._

" _Sekarang." Teriak Jiraiya, yang kemudian melompat kedalam air dan berenang untuk masuk kedalam tanah dengan Jutsu Dotonnya. Sedangkan Tsunade memberikan kuda-kuda terkuatnya, sebelum akhirnya Gamabunta menarik katananya dan melemparkan atau melambungkan Tsunade ke angkasa dengan bantuan Katana yang masih disarungkan._

 _Ketujuh dari katak yang tersisa juga melemparkan senjata masing-masing keatas, yang dimana Tsunade kini telah terbang menentang grafitasi tengah menangkap tiap senjata yang dilemparkan oleh para katak yang kemudian Ia lempar lagi lebih keatas akan tetapi tiap senjata telah terikat dengan kawat baja sehingga menarik tubuh Tsunade untuk terbang lebih tinggi._

 _Mengingat rencana sebelumnya, Tsunade bergegas membentuk clon yang terbuat dari tubuh Katsuyu untuk menyerupai tubuhnya untuk menghadapi tim Nagato yang menurut Jiraiya pasti akan menghadang dari atas._

 _Selesai dengan clonnya, Tsunade memfokuskan diri untuk terbang setinggi-tingginya selama kabut asap ledakan masih menutupinya. Hingga akhirnya Ia kini berada pada lapisan udara tipis yang tidak memungkinkan bagi manusia bertahan untuk hidup tanpa bernafas, namun bagi Tsunade tak ada yang tak mungkin karena ketahanan tubuhnya yang layak di perhitungkan sebagai manusia dengan kekuatan dan keahlian diluar pikiran._

 _Sedangkan dengan Jiraiya, sejak awal Ia telah memprediksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Nagato dan timnya berkat bantuan Sage Mode. Dan kini Ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk kejutannya, yang kemudian mulai menyamarkan diri dengan jurus transparannya. Kedua kodok yang berada di bahunya juga kini telah bersiap untuk melakukan Genjutsunya._

 _Menunggu adalah hal yang selalu Ia lakukan karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika menjadi seorang mata-mata. Dalam diam, Jiraiya terus menunggu dan menunggu saat yang tepat baginya untuk memulai penyerangan, hingga akhirnya alarm penanda baginya untuk menyerang mulai berdering._

 _Maa dan Paa melompat dari bahunya dan mulai membuat Genjutsu tinggi untuk mengekang pergerakan musuhnya yang tak lain adalah Nagato dan timnya yang terlihat tak menyadari akan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Jiraya seketika membuat Rasengan pada kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai melompat didepan kedua orang yang menurutnya harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu._

 _..._

 _Flashback Of._

 _..._

" **Doton: Yomi Numa."** Tanah mulai berubah menjadi lumpur hisap hasil dari Jutsu yang keluarkan oleh Jiraiya, yang setelahnya mulai menghisap apapun yang berada didalam area lumpur. Yang kemudian hanya dibalas, **" Shinra Tensei."** Yang merupakan kemampuan yang selalu digunakan Nagato untuk menyerang maupun bertahan, namun dalam kasus ini Nagato menggunakan kemampuannya untuk bertahan dan kini telah melompat menjauh. Nagato hanya bisa menggeram ketika melihat Konan dan Yahiko yang Nampak mulai tertarik kedalam lumpur, sebelum akhirnya Nagato mulai terlihat melompat yang ternyata Nagato nampak turun kembali, Karena Ia saat ini terlihat tengah melayang melambung tepat di atas area luas yang berisi lumpur hisap.

" Seperti yang diharapkan, sensei. Kau memang sangat kuat." Nagato berucap, namun hanya dibalas rangkaian segel tangan dari Jiraiya.

" **Katon: Goryūka no Jutsu."** Ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian menyemburkan golombang api berbentuk naga yang cukup besar. Namun bukannya menuju Nagato, Naga api tersebut terlihat menuju tanah yang berada tepat dibawah tubuh terbang Nagato.

Nagato hanya menyeringai melihat jutsu katon miliki senseinya sepertinya meleset, namun seringaiannya tak bertahan lama karena Ia merasakan rasa panas dari sekitar tempatnya melayang, sebelum akhirnya Nagato menggertakkan giginya melihat lumpur yang dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya sepertinya mengandung minyak. Tanah yang terlapisi lumpur kini kembali menjadi lautan api, yang membuat Nagato terpaksa melayang lebih tinggi dari seharusnya.

Disamping itu semua, terlihat Tsunade yang kini berada pada lapisan atmosphere tengah menunggu. Menunggu sinyal yang diberikan Jiraiya, yang kemudian tak berselang lama hingga Tsunade mendapatkan sinyalnya dan seketika meluncur kebawah diikuti oleh delapan buah senjata yang dimiliki para katak yang kini terikat pada lengannya.

Kembali ke Nagato yang terlihat sudah sangat marah akan apa yang terjadi dan berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya, sebelum akhirnya Nagato menggerakkan tangannya kebawah, **" Shinra Tensei."** adalah hal yang saat ini mungkin menjadi solusinya untuk menyingkirkan api yang membara di sekitarnya.

" Suitchi, dimulai." Gumam Jiraiya, ketika melihat titik cahaya yang terlihat jatuh dari langit.

Api menyebar, menandakan Shinra Tensei berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun Nagato seketika merasakan tekanan yang menimpa tubuhnya yang Ia yakini berasal dari atas, hingga akhirnya Ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok layaknya dewa kematian dengan semua senjata yang mengelilingi sosok tersebut tengah meluncur cepat kearahnya.

Apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan, Nagato hanya bisa memfokuskan matanya melihat sosok yang Ia yakini tanpa kulit kini menuju kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. Sedangkan dengan Tsunade, Ia seketika menarik salah satu string baja yang kemudian Ia ketahui terhubung dengan tameng yang sudah pasti adalah alat tempur dari salah satu katak.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terlihat tanpa kulit akibat menentang gravitasi dan gesekan atmosfir, Tsunade memfokuskan chakranya untuk menarik tameng yang kemudian menangkap dan setelahnya melemparkan temeng tersebut kearah Nagato.

" … **3…4…5… Shinra Tensei."** Gumam Nagato yang kemudian menghalau tameng tersebut dengan jurus yang selalu dan terus Ia gunakan. Sebelum kemudian, Tsunade terdengar meneriakan sesuatu, walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

" Jiraiya! **Suitchi!** " Sebuah bisikan yang sebenarnya adalah teriakan, terdengar oleh Jiraiya. Yang kemudian memberikan penanda bagi Jiraiya yang sepertinya melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Nagato.

" **Futon : Rasen Shuriken!"** Sebuah bola spiral atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bola berbentuk Shuriken kini telah meluncur keatas tepat menuju ke arah Nagato, yang kemudian memberikan sebuah ledakan besar yang dimana tubuh Nagato berada di tengah Rasen Shuriken yang Jiraiya buat.

Tsunade masih belum berhenti, sambil terus meluncur kebawah, Tsunade kini melemparkan salah satu senjata besar yang berbentuk seperti sebuah ketapel tepat menuju Nagato. Sedangkan tak jauh di antara mereka, Jiraiya terlihat tersenyum melihat rasengen hasil pelatihannya dengan Minato, sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya membuat Rasen Shuriken berikutnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Nagato cukup mengerikan, tubuhnya terlihat hancur dan berdarah pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun bagaimanapun nagato adalah sosok yang menganggap dirinya setingkat dewa, sehingga Ia memaksakan kehendaknya dan melarang dirinya untuk kalah. Dalam kesakitan, Nagato ternyata terus menghintung waktu interfal baginya untuk membuat 'Shinra Tensei' lagi, sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhantam sesuatu yang ternyata adalah senjata berbentuk ketapel yang sebelumnya di lemparkan Tsunade.

" **Futon : Rasen Shuriken!"** Teriakan dari Jiraiya, sempat terdengar oleh Nagato yang terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tak mau merasakan hal yang sama, Nagato terus memaksakan tubuhnya dan memulai jutsunya yang sepertinya sudah melewati masa waktu interval karena sempat terhantam oleh senjata berbentuk ketapel.

" **Sh-Shinra Tensei."** Gumam lirih Nagato, yang secara ajaib , lagi-lagi menghempaskan apapun yang berada disekitarnya dan menghilangkan 'Rasen Shuriken yang dilemparkan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang melihat Nagato menggunakan 'Shinra Tensei' seketika tersenyum, karena Ia mengetahui batas waktu yang dibutuhkan Nagato untuk menggunakan jutsunya lagi, sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya berteriak.

" HIME! **SUITCHI!"** Teriak Jiraiya, yang kemudian menjadi penanda Tsunade untuk melakukan langkah penutup.

Tidak seperti 'Shinobutō' yang mengandalkan keindahan untuk membunuh lawannya dengan ledakan, tehnik yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah 'Sutchi' yang berarti pergantian. Tehnik 'Suitchi' adalah tehnik yang memanfaatkan titik lemah lawan, yang dimana pada saat lawan menyerang, salah satu rekan tim akan menahan serangan lawan tersebut yang kemudian rekan tim lainnya akan menyerang titik lemah lawan. Tehnik 'Sutchi' pada awalnya di kembangkan oleh ketiga Sannin, namun karena hilangnya salah satu dari mereka, sehingga tehnik ini hanya terus dikembangkan oleh kedua Sannin yang tersisa.

Tsunade kini telah berada beberapa ratus meter meluncur menuju tubuh Nagato yang terlihat terbaring di tanah yang bercampur lumpur. " Sudah berakhir. Kau menganggap dirimu dewa! Kalau begitu aku tunjukan bagaimana dewa sebenarnya!" Teriak Tsunade murka, yang kemudian meledakkan chakra dari dalam tubuhnya.

" **Bussokuseki! (Budha Footprint)"** Teriakan Tsunade menggema, yang seketika menarik enam senjata milik para katak yang tersisa dan dalam hentakan yang sangat kuat Ia meluncurkan semua sencata tersebut tepat mengarah tubuh Nagato yang terlihat tak berdaya.

 **...**

Suara hantaman terdengar memekikan telinga, yang kemudian diikuti oleh bebatuan besar yang beterbangan kesembarang arah. Seakan masih belum cukup, Tsunade yang masih terus meluncur seketika mengepalkan tangannya, yang kemudian tubuhnya meluncur kebawah dengan tinju yang seakan memercikan api akibat pergesekan dengan atmosfir.

" **Bussokuseki : Shi ! (Budha Footprint: Death)"** Dengan teriakan terakhir dari Tsunade, tanah seketika bergemuruh diikuti gempa dengan sekala besar yang melemperkan lempengan demi lempengan tanah dan bangunan sekitarnya.

Tinju Tsunade tepat menghantam semua senjata yang sebelumnya Ia lemparkan, dan tak lama setelahnya semua senjata tersebut hancur meninggalkan tinju Tsunade yang kini bersarang pada perut Nagato. Sebuah tinju yang dimana membuat tubuh Nagato sudah bisa dipastikan akan remuk atau bahkan mungkin hancur seketika.

Serangan terakhir dari Tsunade tersebut hanya bisa membuat Jiraiya terpana dan tak berharap untuk mendapatkan hal yang sama. _" Sepertinya Ia terinspirasi dari si penjaga kuil, Chiriku."_ Pikir Jiraiya yang kini berdiri beberapa ratus meter dari kawah yang tercipta karena ulah Tsunade, sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari dari dalam mulutnya.

" Jiraiya! **Suitchi!"** Teriakan dari Tsunade seketika menyentaknya, yang kemudian Ia juga memaksakan kehendaknya untuk membuat 'Rasen Shuriken' terakhir.

Tsunade melompat dan berlari keluar dari arah kawah yang Ia buat, sebelum akhirnya Ia digantikan oleh Jiraiya yang terlihat melompat untuk memberikan 'Rasen Shuriken' terakhirnya. Hingga Akhirnya, dengan tenaga terakhir Jiraiya mengayunkan tangannya untuk melempar jutsu andalannya, akan tetapi yang Ia hadapi adalah akhir dari kekuatannya. Jiraiya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk melakukan serangan terakhir, karena memang Jutsu andalannya tersebut adalah senjata bermata dua, yang dimana Ia juga akan mendapatkan luka yang sangat serius pada tangannya.

" Jiraiya!" Teriak Tsunade yang mencoba bergegas menuju ke arah tubuh tergeletak Jiraiya.

" Maaf, Hime. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyelesaikan serangan terakhirku." Ucap Jiraiya lemah.

" Tak apa. Setelah semua, seharusnya kita sudah membunuhnya." Ucap Tsunade, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh polos Tsunade yang kini mulai meregenerasi dan mulai mengembalikan tiap lapisan kulit yang sebelumnya telah hilang.

Namun yang mereka tak ketahui adalah Nagato ternyata masih bernafas, dan lagi-lagi memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mengakhiri semuanya yang sejak awal memang Ia rencanakan dan baru sekarang Ia bisa merealisaikan membuatnya.

" **Ch…Chi-Chibaku T-Tensei!"** Dalam ketidak mampuannya, Nagato mencoba berucap.

Kedua Sannin, yang terlihat sangat lelah dan lemah hanya bisa terperangah melihat apa yang mulai terjadi disekitar mereka. Baik Tsunade dan Jiraiya kini hanya bisa bertahan akan segala hal terjadi, dan mulai berpegang teguh pada tali kawat yang mereka tancapkan ke tanah. Hingga akhirnya, daratan tempat mereka berpijak, mulai terangkat dan mulai tertarik.

" _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya Ia mati setelah apa yang kuberikan padanya."_ Tsunade tak habis fikir akan apa yang saat ini mereka alami. Seakan mengerti apa yang Tsunade lamunkan, Jiraiya mulai angkat bicara. " Setelah semua, bagaimanapun Ia adalah pengguna Rinnegan, Hime. Tak ada yang tak mungkin, dibumi ini. Dan mungkin…" Jiraiya memandang bebatuan yang terangkat dengan pandangan kosong. "…ini adalah akhir kita." Jiraiya mengakhiri perkataannya dengan lemah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Tsunade menggeram marah. Ia tak harus mati disini, tidak saat ini dan tidak akan mati karena kekalahannya dengan musuh. Namun sekuat apapun Tsunade, saat ini Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan, dan sangat mustahil baginya untuk menyerang karena tubuhnya sudah sangat melemah, terlihat dari kulitnya yang mulai terlihat berkerut menua.

" Apa!" Dalam keterkejutannya, Tsunade sudah tak bisa berucap banyak, Ia dan Jiraiya harus merasakan tubuh mereka terhantam sesuatu yang sangat keras.

Sesuatu yang sangat keras, hingga akhirnya Ia dan Jiraiya mendengar auman yang cukup mengerikan. Auman yang membuat Ia merasa tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya Ia dan Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan mereka hanya untuk mendapati sesuatu yang sangat besar atau dengan kata lain monster yang mereka tak ketahui.

" Matilah!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar yang mereka yakini berasal dari Nagato.

Semua berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tsunade dan Jiraiya kini berada di tengah-tangah tumpukan-tumpukan batu yang mulai membentuk sebuah planet baru. Sebelum akhirnya Nagato, berteriak marah diikuti Auman dari makhluk besar yang saat ini terlihat terlihat terhubung dengan punggungnya. Yang kemudian, sebuah 'Bijuudama' menjadi pengantar untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Hingga akhirnya planet yang semula terbentuk, kini hancur seketika ketika 'Bijuudama' menghantam.

Nagato kini terlihat berdiri dengan tatapan kosong, dan menganggap semua akhirnya telah selesai. Namun kemenangan Nagato, tak berarti banyak baginya, karena Ia kini tengah memandang jasad kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat masih terendam didalam lumpur.

" Aarrrgghhh! **OOAarrrgghhh!** " Nagato berteriak sakit bersama dengan sang monster, Bukan hanya sakit karena fisik, Ia juga merasakan sakit pada hatinya ketika melihat tubuh tak bernyawa kedua temannya. Hingga akhirnya Nagato sudah tak sanggup lagi, bahkan menurutnya dewapun perlu beristirahat. Sebelum akhirnya Nagato tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, setelah apa yang terjadi adalah suatu keajaiban ketika melihat tubuh Jiraiya dan Tsunade masih terlihat utuh, walaupun sebagian besar telah hancur. Tubuh Tsunade kini telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian, sedangkan Jiraiya lebih parah karena kedua tangan serta kaki kananya kini telah menghilang.

Hingga akhirnya, angin bergemuruh diikuti oleh dua orang sosok yang terlihat menghampiri mereka. Dua orang sosok yang kini tengah terbang, atau lebih tepatnya dua sosok tersebut mendudukan diri pada suatu alat yang bisa terbang.

" Bagaimana menurutmu, Hiruzen-sensei?" Ucap salah satu sosok.

" Bawa mereka. Dan berdoalah, agar mereka masih bertahan hidup sampai kita tiba di markas." Hiruzen dengan tenang berucap yang kemudian menghembuskan asap pada mulutnya.

….

* * *

 **Sementara itu, beberapa KM dari Amegakure.**

" Bagaimana?" Tanya sosok yang terlihat membawa sebuah sabit.

" Sepertinya Nagato-sama sudah selesai. Kita bisa kembali sekarang." Jawab Kakuzu datar.

" Sepertinya markas telah hancur." Seseorang lain berucap, yang ternyata adalah Obito.

" Terserah. Yang pasti aku akan mengambil matanya sekarang." Toneri ikut berbicara, yang kemudian berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang terlihat terikat tak berdaya.

Sejak Obito, Zetsu dan Toneri berhasil menculik Hinata, mereka bergegas untuk kembali kemarkas. Sebelum akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Hidan, Kakuzu dan Hidan yang terlihat tengah mengumpulkan beberapa mayat yang sepertinya memiliki harga kepala yang lumayan besar.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika, Zetsu mendapat informasi dari Zetsu hitam kalau Nagato tengah bertarung dengan dua orang sannin. Hingga akhirnya membuat mereka hanya bisa menunggu, dan tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan pemimpin mereka.

Apa yang dinantikan mereka selama setengah hari akhirnya selesai, dimana Nagato terlihat menyudahi pertempuran. Dan akhirnya mereka memulai kembali perjalan, sebelum akhirnya Toneri merasa cukup kehabisan kesabaran dan akan melakukan pencangkokan mata saat itu juga.

" Toneri-san, kau hanya butuh matanya kan?" Sosok dengan sabit besar dipunggungnya yang tak lain adalah Hidan, beralih ke Toneri.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Toneri sinis.

" Ouch.. tenanglah. Jashin-sama hanya ingin sebuah tumbal. Itu saja. Kau hanya butuh matanya kan? Jadi bolehkah aku membunuhnya terlebih dahulu." Bujuk Hidan, membuat Toneri menghela nafas dengan tatapan aneh kepada Hidan.

" Terserah. Tapi, jika kau menghancurkan matanya, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Jawab Toneri yang kemudian bergerak sedikit menjauh, memberikan kesempatan bagi Hidan untuk maju dengan sangat bersemangat.

" Ar-Arigato, Toneri-dono." Ucap Hidan berbinar, yang seketika membuat Toneri menepuk dahinya karena merasa aneh.

Sedangkan dengan sang gadis yang terlihat kini mulai terjaga hanya bisa mencoba mendudukan diri lemah. Hingga akhirnya Ia membuka mata, yang kemudian hanya bisa melihat enam orang yang menggunakan jubah yang sama kini tengah menatapnya.

" Sepertinya Jashin-sama akan sangat suka dengan apa yang akan ku berikan, bukan begitu 'Byakugan no Hime'?" Hidan berucap senang, membuat sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hidan menarik sabit besarnya dan mulai mengayunkannya ke arah bagian samping perut Hinata. _" Apa ini akhirnya? Kami-sama! Apa ini yang kau inginkan!"_ Pikir Hinata pasrah, ketika melihat sabit yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi merobek tubuhnya atau mungkin membelah tubuhnya.

 **Jleebbhh!... Ccrraasshh!**

Suara dari senjata berbantuk sabit milik Hidan terdengar menancap dengan mengerikan. Namun, tak ada jeritan atau teriakan yang terdengar, bahkan keadaan terasa sangat sunyi setelah suara menancap dari sabit tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya semua orang yang berada disana seketika melebarkan matanya, melihat hal yang membuat mereka sangat terkejut.

Sosok pirang, lengkap dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam terlihat tengah memeluk Hinata. Memeluk sang 'Byakugan no Hime' demi melindingi sang putri dari kematian. Dan ternyata sabit besar dengan tiga buah bilahnya tersebut, terlihat tepat menancap tepat di punggung sang pemuda pirang.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata, hanya bisa terperangah melihat sosok yang kini melindunginya dengan memeluknya. Rambut kuning, tiga goretan tipis, mata biru yang sangat bersinar, adalah hal yang saat ini Ia lihat ketika sang pemuda melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya hangat.

" Gomennasai, Hime." Adalah kata-kata yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh sang pemuda.

Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ia alami saat ini, hatinya seakan merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan senang, sedih, gundah atau apapun yang sepertinya Ia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang saat ini hatinya rasakan. _" Apa ini? Air mata? Mengapa aku menangis?"_ Pipinya merasakan aliran air yang mulai berjatuhan dengan sendirinya, hingga akhirnya Ia kembali tersadar dan menatap sang pemuda yang memberikan sebuah senyuman walaupun pada bagian sisi bibir pemuda tersebut mengalir darah yang cukup banyak.

" Sepertinya kau memang tak mengingatku. Tapi, tak apa. Karena mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu kembali mengingatku dan mengambil hatimu kembali. Akan tetapi, sebelum itu aku harus membersihkan semut-semut kecil ini. Baik-baiklah disini, dan tunggu aku kembali. Hinata-hime." Ucap sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa berucap apapun. Pemuda didepannya kali ini mengucapkan sesuatu yang cukup panjang, dan cukup membuatnya kembali merasakan sesuatu hal yang Ia tak bisa Ia deskripsikan akan perasaannya. Namun yang Hinata tahu, Ia harus memberikan sesuatu atau jawaban kepada pemuda didepannya, yang kemudian Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

" Baiklah! Aku akan menolongmu! Entah sudah keberapa kali aku melakukannya, tapi yang pasti aku sangat senang melakukannya, karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak, yang setelahnya Naruto berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang Ia ketahui adalah pemiliki sabit yang saat ini berada di punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang lainnya yang Ia ketahui merupakan anggota Akatsuki.

" Kalian akan merasakan, apa yang disebut NERAKA!" Teriak Naruto, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki yang berada dihadapannya seketika tersentak karena merasakan KI yang sangat pekat ke arah mereka. Namun yang membuat keenam anggota Akatsuki tersentak atau sangat terkejut adalah KI yang dikeluarkan Naruto bukan seperti KI biasanya, karena KI yang Naruto keluarkan seakan memberikan tekanan yang sangat kuat pada mental tiap-tiap dari para mereka.

…

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Naruto : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Sasuke : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	15. Undead

**Disclaimer :Naruto dan semua yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini disamping plot dan beberapa jutsu adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 15 :**

 **Undead**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC – Joe Inoue ( Closer )**

 _Last Time,_

" _Baiklah! Aku akan menolongmu! Entah sudah keberapa kali aku melakukannya, tapi yang pasti aku sangat senang melakukannya, karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak, yang setelahnya Naruto berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang Ia ketahui adalah pemiliki sabit yang saat ini berada di punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang lainnya yang Ia ketahui merupakan anggota Akatsuki._

" _Kalian akan merasakan, apa yang disebut NERAKA!" Teriak Naruto, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki yang berada dihadapannya seketika tersentak karena merasakan KI yang sangat pekat ke arah mereka. Namun yang membuat keenam anggota Akatsuki tersentak atau sangat terkejut adalah KI yang dikeluarkan Naruto bukan seperti KI biasanya, karena KI yang Naruto keluarkan seakan memberikan tekanan yang sangat kuat pada mental tiap-tiap dari para mereka._

…

* * *

 **### AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter 15 : Undead**

 **Konohagakure, 10 October.**

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan terlihat menerangi tiap sisi reruntuhan yang diketahui merupakan wilayah Konoha. Kejadian yang hampir sama telah terulang, dimana tiap bagian dari Konoha terlihat hancur, kehancuran yang setidaknya hampir menyamai serangan Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam. Bahkan kehancuran Konoha tersebut memiliki waktu yang hampir sama, yakni beberapa hari sebelum tanggal ketika Kyuubi menyerang. Invasi beberapa hari lalu tersebut telah memberikan kerugian yang cukup berarti pada desa, dan membuat kekuatan militer Konoha kembali mengalami kerugian akan kekuatan dari segi hal jumlah. Namun Konoha cukup beruntung, mengingat korban jiwa tidak begitu banyak dibandingkan ketika Kyuubi menyerang.

Para warga maupun shinobi kini mulai membangun kembali desa mereka, akan tetapi berbeda dengan kediaman Nara Shikaku yang sepertinya tak hancur akibat serangan beberapa hari lalu tersebut. Bahkan Shikaku kini terlihat sedang bersantai dengan kedua sahabatnya yakni Inoichi dan Chouza yang sepertinya kediaman mereka juga tak hancur akibat invasi.

" Kalian bersiaplah, malam ini kita akan menghadiri pertemuan." Inoichi mengernyit heran.

" Tidakkah ini terlalu tergesa-gesa?" Chouza mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Inoichi.

" Tidak. Aku sudah mengatur pertemuan dengan Hyuuga malam ini dan mereka juga telah menyetujuinya. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, mengingat Minato saat ini hanya berfokus dengan anaknya yang berada di rumah sakit, ditambah lagi kerusakan yang dialami Konoha juga cukup menyibukannya." Ketiga wajah yang saling berdikusi terlihat serius

" Menarik, baiklah." Ucap Inoichi dan mendapat anggukan lagi dari Chouza.

" Kita bertemu lagi disini malam nanti, dan ku harap tak ada satupun yang mengikuti kalian." Inoichi dan Chouza mengerti dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kediaman Nara, meninggalkan Shikaku yang terlihat termenung setelahnya.

" _Jika saja Minato yang berada di rumah sakit, bukan anaknya. Aku pasti tak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan dari makhluk aneh berwarna hitam putih, akan penawaranku sebelumnya."_ Menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan kedua sahabatnya, Shikaku memperhitungkan segala hal yang mungkin akan terjadi.

…

* * *

 _Flashback,_

" _Kembalikan dia, MADARA!" Minato geram, ketika melihat Obito kembali muncul tanpa membawa kembali anaknya. Mengingat Menma beberapa jam yang lalu telah menghilang karena Obito berhasil menyentuh Menma dan membawanya kedalam dunia kamui. Sedangkan Obito hanya bisa tertawa, melihat Minato tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang Minato tak mengetahui apapun mengenai Kamui yang Ia gunakan._

" _Bukankah ini lucu. Seorang Hokage memohon kepada seorang penjahat, betapa menyenangkan." Madara A.K.A Obito, tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sebelum akhirnya Obito terdiam, ketika Zetsu terlihat menampakkan diri di sampingnya. Dan seakan mengerti, Obito hanya mengangguk dan tertawa lebih keras karena rencana mereka untuk mengambil putri byakugan telah berhasil._

" _Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu, Hokage-Dono. HAHAHA! Dan sebagai perpisahan…" Tubuh Obito perlahan terserap kadalam dimensi kamuinya, sebelum akhirnya Obito menghilang digantikan dengan tubuh Menma yang keluar dengan keadaan yang cukup memperihatinkan dilihat dari luka bakar dan tusukan pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Zetsu kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan membaur dengan lingkungannya._

" _Apa! Menma!" Teriak Kushina menangis menghampiri tubuh anaknya, bersamaan dengan Minato yang kini terlihat mencoba mengangkat tubuh anaknya. " Jika aku bertemu dengan mu lagi, aku takkan melepasmu dan membunuhmu, MADARA!" Pikir Minato marah, melihat Menma yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Namun Minato seketika menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat rambut Menma perlahan mulai berubah menjadi warna merah, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya menuju rumah sakit diikuti oleh Kushina yang hanya bisa berlari menuju rumah sakit yang Ia yakini dimana Minato pergi._

 _..._

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya, kediaman Nara._

" _Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Tanya Shikaku bersiaga, kepada sosok aneh berwarna hitam putih didepannya._

" _Menurutmu?" Ucap Sosok tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Zetsu asli dan bukan merupakan para clon pasukannya. Shikaku hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya Shikaku mendapatkan sesuatu dari otaknya yang membuatnya menyeringai._

" _Jadi begitu. Lalu apa yang diinginkan seorang anggota Akatsuki, dari seorang warga biasa sepertiku? Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya mendengar apa yang kau inginkan. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Shikaku yang kini mulai tenang, seakaan percaya akan apa yang otaknya saat ini pikirkan._

" _Untuk seseorang yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya, kau terlalu merendah, Nara Shikaku. Tapi, Terima kasih jika kau kau ingin mendengar keinginanku." Ucap Zetsu santai namun serius, membuat Shikaku memberikan seringaiannya di balik wajahnya yang datar._

" _Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Shikaku meminta._

" _Aku ingin kejeniusanmu dapat membantu Akatsuki. Walaupun aku tahu kau pasti akan menolaknya, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk meminta bukan?" Zetsu dengan santai berucap, membuat Shikaku diam-diam tersenyum kecil namun tetap tersembunyi._

" _Haha… ya.. seperti yang kau tahu, aku pasti akan menolaknya. Tapi…" Shikaku memandang Zetsu dengan serius, " … Jika dilihat, sepertinya kau dapat membentuk pasukan clonmu dan cukup membuatku terkesan, untuk itu aku dapat membuat sebuah penawaran untuk mu. Penawaran yang hanya untuk mu, dan bukan untuk Akatsuki atau apapun yang berhubungan denganmu. Penawaran yang ku berikan hanya antara kita berdua dan apa yang ku tawarkan bukanlah atas kehendak Hokage atau apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Karena mungkin kita memiliki tujuan yang hampir sama. Bagaimana?" Ucap Shikaku, yang kini ternyata berbalik memberikan penawaran kepada Zetsu. Yang tentunya membuat Zetsu harus menyipitkan matanya, dan Ia harus akui, Ia harus berhati-hati jika berhadapan dengan clan Nara dalam berdiskusi._

" _Hahaha…. Menarik. Ternyata kau cukup punya nyali untuk membuat penawaran dengan seorang penjahat seperti ku. Baiklah, tak ada salahnya mendengar penawaranmu." Zetsu mencoba untuk mendominasi pembicaraan._

 _Zetsu diam-diam menyeringai menanggapi perkataan Shikaku, dan sama halnya dengan Shikaku yang tak bisa berhenti untuk menyeringai karena sosok di depannya ternyata ingin mendengarnya._

" _Aku hanya ingin suatu perubahan. Itu saja." Ucap Shikaku, yang kemudian mempersilahkan Zetsu untuk mendudukan diri pada bangku yang Ia tunjuk._

" _HAHAHA! Bagaimana mengejutkan. Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu dan clonku akan menjaga kediamanmu selama perbincangan menarik ini. Jadi?" Ucap Zetsu sedikit bersemangat ingin mendengar perkataan Shikaku selanjutnya._

" _Tak ada salahnya menyambut musuh yang saat ini menjadi tamu kehormatanku. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Shikaku yang kini mendudukan diri pada bangku lain tepat di hadapan Zetsu, yang kemudian menuangkan sake kedalam gelas yang sebelumnya memang selalu ada di meja kerjanya._

 _Zetsu dan Shikaku kini saling berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisah mereka, bukan sebagai musuh, akan tetapi sebagai tamu kehormatan bagi Shikaku untuk menjalankan rencananya._

…

 _Flashback off._

* * *

 **Diwaktu yang sama, Naruto Place.**

Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan matanya melihat sosok yang saat ini telah berada dihadapannya. Sosok yang seakan sangat familiar baginya, namun Ia tak mengetahui siapa sosok yang saat ini melindunginya. Ia hanya bisa terus memandang sosok pirang yang kini memunggunginya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman namun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

" Si-Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terucap dari bibir manisnya.

" Ini begitu menyakitkan, mendengar kau tak mengingatku. Hime." Ucap sang pemuda pirang yang terlihat mengangkat bahunya, seakan sabit yang kini tertancap pada punggungnya tak memberikan pengaruh apapun pada tubuhnya.

" Ta-tapi…" Hinata tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena pemuda didepannya menyela ucapannya." Tenanglah, Hime. Mungkin aku bisa membuka segel yang ada di kepalamu, tetapi untuk saat ini aku akan membereskan tikus-tikus ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap pemuda tersebut tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Tuxedo hitam dengan kemaja putih serta dasi kuning seakan membuat tiap gerakkannya, terlihat berkharisma. Naruto tahu apa yang Ia hadapi adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya, yang dimana Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kekuatan dari masing-masing musuh yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Namun, seberapapun kuat musuhnya, bahkan tingkat dewa sekalipun, akan Ia hadapi meskipun Ia akan mati, dan rela mati demi melindungi apa yang seharusnya Ia lindungi. Dan kali ini, Ia hanya perlu untuk mencari tahu sebatas mana kemampuan musuhnya. Untuk itu, Ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang selama ini Ia pelajari, mengingat apa yang telah Ryuu ajarkan kepadanya.

...

* * *

 _Flashback, 1 Years ago._

 _Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi terlihat tengah bertelanjang dada dan mendudukan diri masing-masing pada suatu jembatan yang sebelumnya di buat oleh naruto, tepat dibawah air terjun. Mereka bertiga terlihat tengah duduk berbaris dan bermeditasi dengan air terjun yang selalu menghantam tubuh mereka._

" _Kalian sudah mengetahui apa itu chakra dan segala hal penggunaanya! Tapi dari itu semua, kalian belum bisa memaksimalkan apa yang kalian miliki tentang chakra kalian! Chakra terbentuk dari energi_ _shintai (Fisik) dan energi seishin (Mental/Spiritual), kalian sudah bisa menyeimbangkan kedua hal itu, sehingga kalian bisa mendapatkan apa yang namanya chakra! Oleh karena itu…" Ucapan Ryuu cukup lantang, agar ketiga muridnya mendengarkannya, walaupun mereka berada di bawah air terjun yang deras._

" … _pada kasus kali ini, aku akan mengajarkan pada kalian apa yang telah aku dapatkan ketika aku berlatih bersama Chiriku di kuil api! Kalian akan ku ajarkan untuk memaksimalkan energi seishin (mental/spiritual) yang kalian miliki. Dan untuk itu, kalian berada disini dan bermeditasi, karena energi seishin sangatlah sulit untuk di control dan di maksimalkan! Aku akan membantu membimbing kalian, untuk dapat merasakan energi seishin, lalu mengendalikan serta memaksimalkannya!" Ryuu kembali meneliti tiap raut wajah tenang para muridnya._

" _Tenangkan jiwa dan raga kalian, dan cobalah untuk merasakan dan membedakan tiap-tiap energi yang ada pada tubuh kalian! Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, hanya 'ketenangan' yang dapat membantu kalian untuk merasakan energy seishin!" Itu adalah kata-kata pengantar dari Ryuu, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh untuk dapat memberikan para muridnya ketenangan lebih._

 _Keesokan harinya,_

 _Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi masih berada di tempat yang sama, bermeditasi dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Ryuu cukup berjalan lancar, yang dimana Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya terang pada tiap-tiap tubuh mereka, walaupun cahaya yang dikeluarkan masihlah sedikit menurut Ryuu._

 _Pelatihan meditasi yang diberikan oleh Ryuu tergolong ekstrim, karena para muridnya akan terus bermeditasi tanpa makan ataupun minum selama masa waktu meditasi yang tidak ditentukan oleh waktu. Namun apa yang Ryuu ajarkan bukanlah untuk menyiksa para muridnya, karena pada dasarnya energi yang berada di dalam tubuh dapat memberikan asupan atau apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk hidup. Dengan catatan, murid-muridnya harus tetap merasakan dan menstabilkan energi pada tubuh mereka, jika mereka ingin bertahan hidup._

…

 _Enam bulan kemudian,_

 _Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi masih berada di tempat yang sama, bermeditasi dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena tubuh mereka mulai dikelilingi oleh lumut-lumut atau apapun yang saat ini mengitari tubuh mereka. Akan tetapi dibalik itu semua, tubuh mereka memancarkan aura atau energi positif yang cukup kuat. Karena dapat terlihat anergi yang mereka keluarkan mulai menahan laju air terjun yang selalu setia menghantam tubuh mereka sebelumnya._

" _Bagaimana Ryuu-Dono?" Hiruzen terlihat berdiri disamping Ryuu, sambil menatap tiga orang yang sedang bermeditasi._

" _Walaupun enam bulan sebenarnya masih belum cukup untuk memaksimalkan energy seishin. Akan tetapi apa yang mereka lakukan cukup baik, dan untuk saat ini sepertinya sudah cukup dan mungkin mereka akan kembali bermeditasi diwaktu lain. Aku akan menyudahi masa meditasi mereka, mengingat waktu yang kita miliki cukup sedikit karena kita harus memulai perjalanan." Jawab Ryuu yang perlahan berjalan dan memangkas tanaman-tanaman liar yang mengelilingi ketiga muridnya._

…

 _Keesokan harinya, Orochimaru Hideout._

 _Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi terlihat tengah berdiri menghadap Ryuu, Hiruzen, Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Rambut Sasuke dan Kakashi kini telah di cukur seperti semula, karena enam bulan lamanya mereka bermeditasi hingga rambut mereka cukup panjang, sedangkan Naruto terlihat mencukur rambutnya lebih pendek._

" _Bagaimana Ryuu-sensei?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan._

" _Kalian sudah mengembangkan energi seishin kalian dengan cukup baik, walaupun masih belum memaksimalkannya. Akan tetapi, kalian bisa memaksimalkan energi tersebut kembali setelah perjalanan kita atau ketika kalian memiliki waktu yang cukup panjang untuk kembali bermeditasi. Untuk saat ini, kita akan mencoba menggunakan energy tersebut." Jawab Ryuu, mendapat antusias dari ketiga muridnya._

" _Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto berucap dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke._

" _Rasakan energy seishin kalian, control energi tersebut lalu keluarkan dan arahkan kepada kami. Energi seishin sama halnya seperti KI yang sering kita rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan musuh, akan tetapi energi seishin jauh lebih kuat karena secara langsung energi tersebut dapat memberikan gelombang yang lebih ampuh untuk membuat gangguan pada kejiwaan atau mental seseorang. Ingat sisihkan energi shintai kalian, karena kita saat ini hanya ingin menguji kekuatan energi seshin(mental/spiritual) kalian." Ucap Ryuu, dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiga muridnya._

" _Naruto, kau pertama." Pinta Ryuu._

 _Naruto maju selangkah, memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan gelombang tak kasat mata yang membuat Kabuto pingsan seketika, sedangkan Orochimaru terlihat terengah-engah dan mencoba menopang tubuhnya. Lain halnya dengan Ryuu dan Hiruzen yang masih berdiri dengan tegak._

" _Bagus. Hanya dengan energimu, kau dapat membuat ninja tingkat jounin seperti kabuto pingsan seketika. Dan membuat ninja tingkat sannin seperti Orochimaru terlihat kelelahan untuk menahannya. Namun masih belum cukup kuat untuk ninja tingkat kage seperti kami. Selanjutnya, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke maju selangkah, bersamaan dengan Kabuto yang disadarkan oleh Hiruzen. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto dan akan tetapi kali ini hanya membuat Kabuto berlutut tak pingsan seperti sebelumnya. Yang hanya membuat Sasuke, menggerutu akan hasil yang Ia dapatkan._

 _Setelah Sasuke, kakashi kini memajukan diri hanya untuk membuat Kabuto pingsan seketika, bersamaan dengan Orochimaru yang jatuh berlutut._

" _Mengapa hanya aku yang pingsan, Ryuu-sama." Kabuto diam-diam menggerutu kesal karena Ia menjadi bahan percobaan._

" _Hahaha, karena disini hanya kau yang masih berada di tingkat jounin. Walaupun kau abadi." Jawab Ryuu santai, sedangkan Kabuto lagi-lagi hanya menggerutu di balik wajahnya yang tenang. Namun didalam hatinya, Kabuto merasakan kembali apa yang namanya sebuah keluarga yang selalu Ia cari dan Ia sudah memutuskan akan terus menjaga keharmonisan anggota keluarga barunya seperti dimana ketika Ia dulu di panti asuhan._

" _Baiklah, kalian bertiga. Kita akan memulai mempelajari apa-apa saja yang bisa dilakukan dengan menggunakan energi seishin. Dan mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa bulan sebelum kita berangkat." Ucap Ryuu, dan mendapat sorakan dan anggukan dari ketiga muridnya, yang dimana hanya satu orang tentunya yang bersorak tersebut._

…

 _Flashback off._

* * *

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, dan mungkin melihat apa yang pemuda pirang akan lakukan adalah yang saat ini hanya bisa Ia lakukan. Sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda kembali melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah ke depan menjaga jarak dengannya dan mendekat ke arah Akatuki.

" Tak ada salahnya mencari tahu." Mengangkat bahu, sang pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto perlahan menutup matanya hanya untuk membuka kembali sebelum akhirnya memberikan gelombang kejut yang di arahkan ke arah para anggota Akatsuki.

Ke enam anggota Akatsuki seketika merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tersentak. Deidara dan Hidan terlihat pingsan seketika, sedangkan Obito dan Kakuzu terlihat terengah-engah. Lalu Toneri dan Zetsu hanya bisa menegang, namun mereka masih tetap bisa menunjukan ketenangan pada diri mereka.

" _Apa ini? Ini seperti niat membunuh yang pernah kurasakan ketika berhadapan dengan Hashirama. Tapi, ku yakin ini bukanlah niat membunuh biasa. Ini seperti membuat jiwa atau mentalku turun pada tingkat terendah. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?"_ Kakuzu hanya terus berfikir akan apa yang saat ini Ia alami.

Disisi lain, Naruto mengamati musuhnya. Dan Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa, dua orang setingkat jounin, dua orang mungkin setingkat sannin dan dua lainnya juga mungkin setingkat kage. Dan Ia harus lebih waspada terhadap dua ninja yang Ia ketahui mungkin bisa lebih tinggi atau hampir setingkat kage.

Perlahan kembali melangkah, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ke atas langit dari para anggota Akatsuki. Dan harus mendengus melihat apa yang berada di awan tepat di atas para anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

" Oi… Kakashi! Sasuke! Mau sampai kapan kalian diatas sana? Cepat turun dan jaga Hinata-hime untuk ku, selama aku bermain dengan para keledai ini." Teriak Naruto.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang masih sadar hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing, karena mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang lain yang kini berada di atas mereka.

" Bagaimana mungkin?" Kakuzu tercekat dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat dua orang berada di atas mereka, dua orang yang terlihat mengendarai sesuatu yang Ia tak ketahui sama sekali.

 **Invisible Mode : OFF**

Suara mesin terdengar pada telinga kedua orang yang saat ini mengendarai motor terbang tersebut.

" Sudah kubilang, Naruto pasti dapat melihat kita." Gerutu Sasuke, sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

" Setidaknya kita dapat mengelabui mereka." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk para anggota Akatsuki. " Sudahlah, lebih baik kita turun dan menjaga wanitanya." Ucap Kakashi lagi, yang membuat Sasuke mengangguk walaupun masih terus menggerutu karena Ia tak bisa memberikan kejutan akan rencananya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan yang datang jika Naruto dalam kesulitan.

Dalam sekejap mata, kakashi dan Sasuke seketika berada di samping Hinata namun mereka tak beranjak turun dari motor karena mereka terlihat sangat menyukai kendaraan yang mereka naiki.

" Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang lihat saat ini.

" Halo, Hyuuga-san. Lama tak berjumpa." Kakashi menyapa.

" Siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata. Membuat Kakashi sedikit murung karena Hinata tak mengingatnya, _" Apa namaku sudah dihapus dari Konoha? Sehingga Ia tak tahu siapa aku. Ah.. benar juga, ingatannya disegel setelah aku dan Sasuke pergi."_ Pikir Kakashi sebelum akhirnya tersenyum di balik masker yang menempel pada wajahnya.

" Sepertinya kau memang tak ingat siapa aku. Baiklah, aku Hatake Kakashi dan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal lagi." Ucap Kakashi memberikan perkenalan yang kedua, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan khas Uchiha yang selalu bersikap datar.

" Kakashi? Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama tersebut." Gumam Hinata, mencoba mengingat apa yang Ia ketahui. Namun Hinata hanya berlalu akan hal tersebut dan membalas Kakashi dan Sasuke dengan senyum, sebelum akhirnya membalas perkenalan mereka.

" Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam Kenal. Lalu bolehkah aku tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang.

" Dia…" Ucapan Kakashi berhenti karena mendengar suara dentingan logam yang cukup keras.

Suara dari sabit yang sepertinya dilempar oleh Naruto ke arah para Akatsuki, yang dimana di tahan oleh tangan Kakuzu yang sepertinya sudah mengeras. Tak berselang lama, akhirnya Hidan dan Deidara kembali terjaga yang dimana membuat mereka sangat dan sangat kesal terhadap pemuda yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

" SIAL! Kau akan menerima hukuman dari Jashin-sama akan apa yang telah kau perbuat." Ucap Hidan kesal, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sabitnya yang Ia tak tahu kenapa, tergeletak di dekatnya. Yang kemudian Hidan menyeringai, mengingat darah sang pemuda yang Ia ketahui masih menepel pada bilah sabitnya karena sebelumnya sabit tersebut menancap pada punggung pemuda tersebut. Perlahan menjilat darah yang ada pada bilah sabitnya, seakan membuatnya merasakan kemenangan berada di tangannya.

Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya terus tenang, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke Hinata yang terlihat menegang.

" Kau tak perlu Khawatir, lebih baik kita menjauh. Biarkan kekasihmu mengatasi mereka." Ucap Kakashi santai, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta Hinata naik ke atas kendaraan yang Kakashi kendarai.

" Ta-tapi…" Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus Ia lakukan, Ia hanya bisa menerima uluran tangan Kakashi dan menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Ia menyadari sesuatu akan perkataan kakashi, _" Kekasih? Apa maksudnya? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"_ Hinata hanya bisa terus mengulang dan mengulang perkataan Kakashi dan akan mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi akan dirinya, dan apapun yang Ia tak ketahui, terutama _Kekasihnya._

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat Hinata telah menjauh bersama dengan dua temannya, kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah enam anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Kurasa sebelum pergi, aku bisa berlatih terlebih dahulu dengan kalian. Mari kita mulai." Ucap Naruto tenang, membuat Deidara, Hidan dan Obito geram, sedangkan kakuzu dan Zetsu tetap tenang mencoba meneliti musuhnya. Dibalik itu semua, hanya Toneri yang mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang pemuda di depannya yang menurutnya sangat familiar.

" Biar aku yang melawannya." Hidan melangkah dengan percaya diri.

" Zetsu, sebelum kita kembali ke markas dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi ke Nagato-san, bantu aku mencari dimana dua orang pengkhianat Akatsuki membawa kabur tawananku." Ucap Toneri tak memperdulikan Hidan, dan berlari menjauh diikuti oleh Zetsu untuk mengambil kembali Hinata.

Sedangkan Kakuzu hanya menghela nafas dan mengejar Toneri karena menurutnya mayat Hinata pasti memiliki harga yang cukup tinggi, dibandingkan harus melawan musuh yang menurutnya pasti sangat kuat. Namun yang mereka tak sadari adalah mereka tak mengetahui dimana Kakashi dan Sasuke berada, karena Kakashi dan Sasuke kembali menghilang karena menggunakan Invisible mode pada kendaraan mereka.

" Uoohh…. Apa mereka ingin mengejar Hinata-hime! Bagaimana ini! KUSO! Ahh… Aku lupa, Kakashi dan Sasuke no baka, pasti menghilang seperti tadi dengan kendaraan aneh tersebut. Jadi aku seharusnya tak perlu khawatir. Ya… lagipula mereka berdua cukup kuat untuk tingkat kage kurasa… HAHAHA!" Kedutan timbul pada dahi Hidan melihat tingkah dan ucapan-ucapan menggelikan yang di keluarkan Naruto.

" Oi…Oi… dasar MANUSIA! Menggelikan. Biar ku tunjukan bagaimana makhluk abadi tingkat dewa sepertiku menghukum manusia lemah seperti mu." Teriak Hidan kesal, yang seketika membuat Naruto terhenti dari kegiatan anehnya.

" Oh….Halo! Maaf aku hampir lupa masih ada kalian." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Cukup! Aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga, walaupun Jashin-sama pasti akan marah karena aku memberikannya manusia kotor sepertimu." Geram Hidan, yang seketika melakukan jutsunya yakni, **Jujitsu: Shiji Hyoketsu** (Teknik terkutuk: pengontrol dengan darah) yang dimana tubuhnya mulai menghitam keseluruhan dengan beberapa pola garis putih yang membentuk pada tiap rongga tengkorak pada tubuh serta mukanya.

" Jashin-sama? Uoohh… Apakah dia pemimpin dari para dewa? Tapi kurasa Jashin-sama mu begitu bodoh karena menjadikan mu bawahannya." Ejek Naruto dengan tingkah yang sedikit konyol.

" Beraninya kau menghina Jashin-sama! Mati…" Ucapan Hidan terhenti, karena Ia melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya seakan meminta Hidan berhenti bicara, yang ternyata Hidan dengan polosnya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Sedangkan Deidara dan Obito hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mereka melihat kelakuan dua orang aneh didepan mereka.

" Sepertinya menjadi sosok yang energik sangat sulit buatku. Huft…" Naruto menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya merogoh kantung samping pada Tuxedonya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi beberapa batang cigareth atau rokok yang kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

" Apa kau punya pemantik?" Tanya Naruto polos. Namun hanya dibalas kedutan besar pada dahi Hidan, akan apa yang Ia ucapkan.

" K-Kau! Persetan! Maafkan aku Jashin-sama, tapi aku sangat ingin membunuhnya." Suara keras Hidan membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya, walaupun sebenarnya teriakan Hidan tak berpengaruh pada telinganya.

" Kurasa kau tak memilikinya." Ucap Naruto mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya Ia menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap mata, api mulai muncul pada jari telunjuknya, yang kemudian membakar ujung rokok yang menepel pada bibirnya. _" Ku harap Hime tak memarahiku karena rokok. Hehe…"_ Pikir Naruto yang kemudian berpaling kembali ke arah Hidan yang terlihat sangat marah.

" Apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu selamat menikmati penyiksaanmu." Ucap Hidan, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, sebelum akhirnya Naruto tersentak karena merasakan paha kanannya mulai terasa sakit.

" Ughh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti, karena yang Ia lihat Hidan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat atau stik yang sepertinya tajam dan hanya menusuk paha kanannya sendiri yang kemudian seakan Ia merasakan rasa tusuk yang sama dimana Hidan menancap stik atau tongkat tajamnya. Namun yang cukup mengejutkan adalah Naruto saat ini sedang marah hanya karena, rokoknya telah terjatuh dan menjadi kotor karena tanah.

" HAHAHA! Ku kira kau benar-benar kuat, ternyata kau memanglah seorang manusia biasa yang terlalu banyak membual. Ini lah yang disebut kekuatan dewa, aku adalah makhluk abadi dan ini adalah kekuatanku. Aku dapat membuat seseorang mati dengan hanya mengambil sedikit darahnya kedalam sebuah ritual sebagai persembahanku kepada Jashin-sama." Hidan hanya bisa tertawa cukup keras dan membual akan segala kekuatan yang Ia miliki, sedangkan Obito dan Deidara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

" BAKA! Mengapa kau memberitahukan trikmu?" Teriak Deidara, namun hanya di balas tawa oleh Hidan.

" Kenapa! Tak ada salahnya memberitahukan hal itu kepada orang yang pasti akan mati." Ucap Hidan sedikit berteriak, sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih ke Naruto.

" Jadi begitu? Mungkin ini memang ajalku. Dan aku akan mencoba menikmatinya." Ucap Naruto pasrah, yang kemudian kembali membakar rokok baru, karena yang rokok sebelumnya telah terjatuh akibat keterkejutannya akan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh ritual yang Hidan lakukan.

" HAHAHA! Baiklah. Rasakan ini." Teriak Hidan bersemangat, sambil menusuk paha kirinya.

" Aarrgghh…" Hidan tertawa mendengar jeritan Naruto, namun Naruto tetap berfokus agar rokok yang baru Ia bakar agar tak terjatuh kembali.

" Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ucap Hidan yang kemudian menusuk perutnya.

" Uughh…. Aaarrgghh…" Naruto masih terus mempertahankan rokoknya, yang kemudian rokok tersebut Ia ambil dengan tangan kanannya yang terlihat sedikit bergetar, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan asap rokok pada mulutnya, dan kembali memasukan rokok tersebut pada mulutnya.

1 KM dari tempat Naruto.

" Ap-apa! Orang yang membawa sabit menusuk dirinya sendiri, akan tetapi sepertinya pirang-san yang merasakan sakitnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kita harus menolongnya." Ucap Hinata yang terus menggunakan Byakugannya untuk menonton pertempuran pemuda yang menolongnya.

" Sepertinya Ia menghadapi Hidan terlebih dahulu, menarik. Lebih baik kau tenang saja Hyuuga-san, dan perhatikan apa yang ninja pirang tersebut bisa lakukan." Ucap Kakashi menenangkan, sedangkan Sasuke terus terdiam namun sesekali melihat sekitar yang dimana tiga anggota Akatsuki terlihat berlalu lalang mencari mereka.

" Benarkah? Tapi…" Ucap Hinata yang hanya bisa di hentikan oleh sentuhan tangan Kakashi pada pundaknya.

" Percayalah. Kekasihmu pasti bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Kakashi, yang seketika membuat Hinata terdiam, namun memikirkan akan kata-kata Kakashi yang sekali lagi menyebutkan pemuda pirang adalah _kekasihnya_.

…

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto.

" Apa kau tahu? Ini sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Naruto, yang hanya dibalas tusukan demi tusukan dari Hidan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

" Ugh…Aarrgghhh…" Hidan tertawa lebar, mendengar jeritan demi jeritan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Naruto dan terus menusuk kaki, tangan dan perutnya bertubi-tubi.

" Dan pada akhirnya." Hidan mengarahkan tongkat tajamnya pada dadanya sendiri, untuk mengakhiri hidup Naruto. Dengan sekali hentakan, Hidan menancapkan tongkat tersebut hingga menembus tepat pada bagian jantungnya hingga bagian belakang punggungnya.

" HAHAHA! MATI! MATI!" Hidan tertawa sangat keras.

Naruto kini telah terbaring dan pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya kini mengalir darah yang menggenang mengelilinginya. Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari Naruto, bahkan rokoknya kini telah basah akibat ternoda dengan darahnya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Hinata Place.

Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang terjadi, air matanya mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Hatinya serasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, Ia tak mengerti mengapa? Karena saat ini yang Ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya terguncang. Seakan melihat tubuh pemuda pirang yang saat ini terbaring tak berdaya, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada hatinya.

Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangisi sang pemuda yang menurutnya akan tewas.

" Tenanglah. Lihat dan perhatikan." Ucap Kakashi menenangkan.

" Tapi Ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja! Kita harus menolongnya!" Teriak Hinata, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah menghadapnya dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang terlihat pada kedua matanya.

" Bukankah Ia sudah bilang untuk tenang dan perhatikan baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke datar, yang kini terlihat kembali ke sifat layaknya para Uchiha. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tak bisa mengerti, dan tetap mencoba untuk melompat dari kendaraan untuk menolong pemuda pirang yang sebelumnya menolongnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kakashi memegang erat pergelangan tangannya dan tak membiarkannya untuk bertindak gegabah.

…

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto tetap terbaring dan tak menunjukan pergerakan sama sekali, membuat Hidan meludah mengejek akan kelemahan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Hidan menganggap semuanya telah selesai, begitu pula dengan Obito dan Deidara yang terlihat kecewa karena musuh mereka sepertinya memang sangat lemah. Hingga beberapa detik telah berlalu, Hidan, Obito dan Deidara yang hendak untuk pergi harus tertahan karena mendengar tawa yang cukup keras dari arah yang Ia ketahui merupakan tempat pemuda pirang terbaring.

" Haha…! Hahaha…! HAHAHAHA!" Tawa yang semula samar, kini mulai terdengar keras di telinga Hidan dan dua anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

" Apa kau tahu? Itu sangat menyakitkan." Hidan marah, mendengar ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pirang. Namun Ia tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, pemuda tersebut harusnya sudah mati, Ia telah yakin bahwa Ia telah menusuk jantungnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin!" Teriak Hidan, benar-benar tak percaya. Sedangkan Obito dan Deidara hanya bisa terdiam dan seakan merasakan rasa yang sejak lama mereka tak rasakan, yakni _takut_.

" HAHAHA! Bukankah kau bilang agar aku menikmati penyiksaanmu? Yah… apa salahnya jika aku mencoba menikmatinya. Dan harus ku akui penyiksaanmu mungkin sebanding dengan senseiku." Ucap pemuda pirang A.K.A Naruto yang kini mulai mendudukan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah demi melihat rokoknya yang telah mati akibat terkena darahnya.

" Ap-Apa! K-Kau menikmatinya!" Hidan berucap kaget, seakan kebiasaan Hinata sudah menjadi virus akhir-akhir ini.

" Ya. Tapi, permainanku cukup sampai disini. Kau sudah dua kali membuat rokok ku terjatuh. Dan sebagai imbalannya, aku akan menguji kebadianmu." Ucap Naruto yang perlahan berdiri, dan kembali menyalakan rokoknya yang terlihat sudah bengkok namun masih bisa di pakai. Dan Hidan harus bersyukur karena jika semua rokok yang Naruto miliki rusak atau hancur, mungkin Naruto akan langsung membunuhnya seketika.

 _" Tak ku sangka, aku akan menghadapi musuh yang sepertinya juga abadi. Jika saja Ia menghancurkan jantungnya sendiri hingga tanpa sisa, mungkin aku akan mati. Tapi aku cukup beruntung karena Ia hanya menusuk jantungnya sendiri, sehingga aku masih dapat bertahan dengan terus berfokus untuk penyembuhan pada bagian jantung yang tertusuk."_ Naruto berfikir akan keberuntungannya, sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

" A-Apa! Orang bodoh macam apa yang marah hanya karena rokoknya terjatuh atau hancur. Kalau begitu aku akan mengancurkan semua rokokmu, agar kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya kepada aku yang abadi ini." Ucap Hidan dengan percaya diri.

" Jika itu maumu. Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan ucapanmu akan dewa, Jashin no Baka ataupun keabadian. Jadi sekarang nikmati keabadianmu dalam naunganku, karena jika kau menganggap dirimu dan Jashin adalah dewa, maka aku dapat menyebut diriku sebagai orang yang menciptakan para dewa." Ucap Naruto, yang seketika melebarkan tangan kanannya, dan seketika menciptakan senjata atau sabit yang sama persis dengan milik hidan, namun sabit tersebut berwarna hitam secara keseluruhan.

" Itu! Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Hidan berteriak terguncang ketika melihat apa yang Naruto genggam.

" Aku adalah apapun yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Naruto, membuat Hidan menggeram marah.

" Persetan! Mati kau!" Hidan berlari dan mengayunkan sabit yang Ia miliki, langsung mengarah untuk membelah tubuh Naruto.

" Iie…! Hidan-senpai! Berhenti…!" Obito berteriak akan kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh Hidan. Ia menyadari bahwa sosok pirang didepannya, bukanlah orang yang bisa di anggap remeh. Dan Ia harus akui darahnya seakan mendidih melihat kemampuan sosok pirang tersebut.

" Diam kau Obito! Dia sudah melecehkan Jashin-sama, dan aku akan membuktikan bahwa sabit milikku lebih baik darinya!" Hidan terus mengayunkan sabitnya yang hanya dengan mudah ditahan oleh sabit milik Naruto.

Obito, Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menonton pertarungan antara Hidan dan Sosok pirang didepannya. _" Orang ini sangat berbahaya, aku harus melaporkan hal ini ke Madara-sama."_ Obito pikir, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pertarungan. Sedangkan Deidara, hanya merasakan darahnya seakan mendidih melihat musuh di depannya yang menurutnya sangat kuat.

Disisi lain, Naruto juga telah memikirkan apa yang telah Ia hadapi. Pelatihan akan energi spiritual, telah membuka matanya untuk dapat mengetahui setiap sisi dalam tubuh manusia, Ia dapat melihat apakah orang itu jahat ataupun baik berdasarkan energi yang Ia lihat dengan bantuan Shusseigannya. Namun pada kasus kali ini, ia menyadari bahwa sosok musuh didepannya ternyata memiliki setitik cahaya pada tubuhnya, yang berarti musuhnya tersebut masih memiliki cahaya energi kebaikan, walaupun energi kejahatannya lebih besar.

" _Seperti yang Ryu-sensei ucapkan, dunia shinobi adalah dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Dan karena itu, mungkin Ia sebenarnya adalah sosok yang baik, namun Ia berubah karena keadaan yang memaksanya untuk berubah dan masuk kedalam kegelapan."_ Dan Naruto mencoba untuk mencari tahunya.

" Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dewamu itu?" Naruto mencoba memastikan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya, sambil menangkis kembali serangan Hidan.

" Apa maksudmu?" Hidan tak mengerti, namun masih terus menghujamkan sabitnya untuk mencoba membelah tubuh Naruto.

" Apa kau pernah melihat dewamu itu?" Naruto kembali bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Hidan tersentak sesaat. Hidan menggeram marah, namun Ia ternyata memikirkan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

" Jangan menghina kesetiaanku kepada Jashin-sama. Kau akan merasakan murka ku!" Teriak Hidan, merasa terhina akan pertanyaan Naruto, dan secara membabi buta terus mengayunkan sabitnya.

Naruto melompat beberapa meter menjauh dari Hidan, " Aku tak menghinamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Jeda Naruto, " Lalu apakah yang di perintahkan oleh Jashin-sama mu itu? Apakah Ia secara langsung memerintahkanmu untuk berbuat kejahatan seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto lagi, dan kali ini cukup membuat Hidan menghentikan langkahnya.

" Apakah Ia pernah menampakkan wujudnya padamu? Apakah kau yakin bahwa membunuh adalah benar-benar yang diinginkan oleh Jashin-sama mu? Jawab aku!" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berteriak pada akhir perkataannya.

" Kau..! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! Kau hanyalah MANUSIA hina yang tak perlu tahu apapun mengenai ku dan ajaran yang ku ikuti! Karena…" Hidan terdiam namun menggenggam sabitnya dengan erat, " … Karena, aku yakin, kematian adalah apa yang Jashin-sama inginkan dengan keabadian sebagai imbalannya." Seketika Hidan kembali berlari dan mengayunkan kembali sabitnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang seakan tertutup oleh bayangan. Naruto menghisap rokok yang merupakan hisapan terakhirnya sebelum membuang rokoknya dan mematikan sisa rokok tersebut dengan sepatu pantopelnya.

Hingga akhirnya, darah segar mulai mengalir dari mulutnya, namun tak sebanding dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir pada perutnya akibat sabit berbilah tiga milik Hidan, yang tepat tertancap bagian samping perutnya.

" Hahaha! HAHAHA! Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu, hingga kau mati." Hidan tertawa, melihat lawannya seakan pasrah menerima serangannya. Namun tawanya tak berlangsung lama, karena Hidan mulai menyadari Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, bahkan Ia baru menyadari bahwa disekelilingnya mulai terbentuk suatu kubah atau kekkai yang mulai mengurungnya bersama dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, dengan Naruto _. " Aku mengerti. Kuso! Seharusnya aku tak mempelajari apa itu energi spiritual jika aku tahu seperti ini jadinya. Apa ini yang kau inginkan sensei? Kau memanfaatkan sifat ku yang memang tak bisa menjadi orang yang tak berprikemanusiaan."_ Kembali ke kesadarannya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh sabit milik Hidan.

" Nama mu, Hidan. Bukan?" Naruto berucap pelan, membuat Hidan mulai bergidik takut.

" Dari apa yang kau ucapkan dan setiap pergerakan tubuhmu, aku dapat menyimpulkan, kau memang meragukan dewa jashin mu itu. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Naruto lagi, sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa terdiam bergetar.

" Apa kau ingin mencari tahunya? Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu kebenaran akan Jashin-sama mu itu." Hidan tersentak, ia memang mengakui kalau Ia memang mempertanyakan akan Jashin-samanya. Karena memang selama ini Ia tak pernah melihat dewanya tersebut, dan Ia hanya bisa mengikuti setiap ritual yang diajarkan kepadanya dari para pengikut Jashin lainnya.

" Apa maksudmu!" Hidan marah, namun tak terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat menunduk, _" Selama ini aku memang tak pernah melihat sosok yang selama ini aku sembah. Apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? aku terus membunuh atas nama Jashin-sama, yang bahkan aku tak yakin kalau itu adalah keinginannya. Yang aku tahu aku hanya terus mengikuti setiap ajaran yang pada kenyataannya adalah perintah dari para pengikut Jashin-sama. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ajaran yang ku anut adalah salah? Apa selama ini aku hanya dimanipulasi oleh sesama pengikut Jashin-sama?"_ Hidan mengangkat wajahnya.

" Kau... Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! Jangan membual seakan-akan kau mengetahui siapa aku dan Jashin-sama!" Hidan mencoba menyangkal semua yang ada di pikirannya.

" Ya. Aku memang tak mengetahui apapun mengenai mu dan dewa mu itu. Tapi…" Ucap Naruto, yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna biru dengan beberapa lingkaran yang terlihat bersinar terang. " …Tapi, dengan mata ini aku dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalam dirimu. Aku melihat setitik cahaya dibalik kegelapan di dalam dirimu, yang aku yakini adalah sisi baik dari dirimu. Jadi, berhentilah menyangkal hatimu sendiri! Dan cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dewamu!" Teriak Naruto, menyentakkan perasaan Hidan.

" Tidak. Kau hanyalah makhluk mortal yang tak perlu mencampuri urusan para dewa seperti ku." Hidan terus menyangkal. Naruto menggeram marah.

" Kau tahu? Kau terlalu payah untuk menjadi seorang pembohong." Ucap Naruto datar dan mempertahankan Shusseigannya tetap aktif.

" Kau! " Hidan berteriak, dan mencoba merilis semua chakranya untuk dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun, tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintahnya, Hidan benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali terkecuali bibir dan pergerakan bola matanya.

Sebelum akhirnya Hidan memejamkan matanya, membuat Naruto mengulas sebuah senyuman. _" Sepertinya Ia sudah mulai tenang. Terima kasih Ryuu-sensei atas tehnik hasil eksperimen Kagemane milik clan Nara."_ Pikir Naruto, yang mulai kembali ke kesadarannya dan memperhatikan Hidan.

Disisi lain, Hidan terlihat mulai membuka matanya. "Baik, Aku memang meragukannya. Tapi, bagaimana! Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mengetahui keinginannya! Bahkan aku tak bisa mati untuk bisa menemuinya!" Teriak Hidan melepas semua yang ada dipikirannya.

" Untuk itu…" Naruto mendapat perhatian Hidan, "…Untuk itu aku akan membantumu! Aku akan membantumu untuk menemuinya, menemui dewamu agar kau bisa melampiaskan semua yang ada dipikiranmu kepadanya!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Hidan tersentak.

Naruto menarik sabit Hidan dari perutnya, yang kemudian menghilangkan atau melebur sabit milik hidan tersebut, beserta sabit hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan kemampuan Shusseigannya yang memang bisa membentuk atau melebur apapun selama hal itu terbuat dari Proton, Neutron dan Elektron atau dengan kata lain adalah atom.

" Datanglah padaku. Aku akan menghapus kebadianmu, dan dengan begitu kau akan bisa menemui Jashin-sama mu itu." Naruto melepas Kekkai dan tehnik eksperimen pengekangnya, yang setelahnya menggerakkan tangan kanan meminta berjabat tangan dengan Hidan.

" Tapi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Hidan bertanya pelan dan kini Ia bisa menundukan kepalanya.

" Diam! Dan jabat tanganku jika kau ingin menemui Jashin-sama mu." Ucap Naruto, mengguncang Hidan. Bagi Hidan, sosok didepannya memang sangat kuat, bahkan juga tak bisa mati seperti dirinya. Namun Ia tak yakin bahwa sosok pirang didepannya, dapat membantunya untuk menemui dewanya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Hidan tak menunjukan pergerakan untuk menjabat tangannya, hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu dan langsung mengambil tangan Hidan.

" Apa yang kau…" Hidan terhenti karena Ia melihat tubuhnya perlahan menghilang dimulai dari tangan kanannya yang saat ini di pegang oleh Naruto.

" Kau memang tak bisa mati, selama tubuhmu masih tersisa. Akan tetapi, jika tubuhmu melebur secara keseluruhan, pasti kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?" Hidan melebarkan matanya akan perkataan Naruto.

" A-Aku… Aku akan mati." Ucap Hidan tak percaya, selama ini Ia terus berkelana dalam menjalani kehidupannya, Ia tak bisa mati karena memang tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Ia merasa senang akan keabadiannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Ia mulai menyadari bahwa keabadiannya seakan kutukan bagi kehidupan. Hingga akhirnya, Ia berhadapan dengan musuh yang saat ini berada dihadapannya. Seorang musuh yang Ia tak mengerti mengapa telah mencoba untuk membantunya, musuh yang membuatnya seakan yakin bisa membantunya untuk mati. Mati demi mendatangi dewa yang selama ini Ia sembah, untuk mempertanyakan semuanya.

" Ya. Oh… Namaku Naruto. Sampaikan salamku pada Jashin-sama." Ucap Naruto, yang kini meletakan telapak tangannya pada bahu kanan Hidan. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Hidan mulai menghilang melebur secara perlahan dimulai dari kakinya.

Naruto terus berkonsentrasi untuk melebur tubuh seorang manusia didepannya, matanya bersinar menandakan Ia terus mengkaji tiap inti sel atom pada tubuh Hidan. Namun seketika ada hal yang membuat Naruto cukup tersentak, matanya kini melihat cahaya kecil Hidan mulai bersinar dan mulai mengalir menggantikan kegelapan yang selama ini mengalir pada tubuh Hidan.

" Naruto. Arigato." Naruto tersadar dari apa yang Ia lihat akan cahaya dalam tubuh Hidan, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah tersenyum Hidan. Melihat hal tersebut seakan membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang Ia tak mengerti akan apa yang saat ini Ia rasakan, Ia seakan merasa hatinya sangat damai, senang atau apapun yang menandakan bahwa Ia telah berhasil menyadarkan seseorang untuk keluar dari kegelapan.

" Honto ni Arigato, Naruto-san." Ucap Hidan tersenyum, seakan rasa sakit akibat peleburan tak menggangunya sama sekali. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh Hidan secara keseluruhan telah melebur, meninggalkan tetesan air mata bahagia, bahagia karena Ia mungkin bisa menemui dewa yang selama ini Ia sembah.

" Dou itashimashite ( Terima kasih kembali ), Hidan-san." Gumam Naruto, yang kini mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit sore yang tenang.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya senang dan lega. _" Akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dari ku akan maksud dari energi spiritual ini, Ryuu-sensei. Arigato."_ Naruto tersenyum.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali menemui Hinatanya. Namun Naruto melupakan sesuatu yang penting, melupakan bahwa Ia tidak hanya bertarung dengan Hidan.

" Cih… Kuso! Usuratonkachi! Baka! Teme! Mengapa aku bisa melupakan kalau masih ada kalian disini." Ucap Naruto dan terus menggerutu hal-hal yang tak jelas. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto berpaling ke dua sosok sisa Akatsuki yang sejak awal hanya terus menonton.

" Oi…Oi…. Mengapa kalian hanya diam saja? Jika kalian ingin melawan ku, cepatlah. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu, aku harus menemui kekasih tercintaku." Ucap Naruto sedikit meninggi, sedangkan Deidara dan Obito hanya bisa tegang melihat Naruto tengah menatap mereka.

" Iie(Tidak)….Ie(Tidak)…. Jangan salah paham. Kami hanya menonton, itu saja. Maafkan saya Naruto-san." Ucap Obito, yang seketika menghilang dengan kamuinya, karena menurutnya Ia akan sangat kesulitan jika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran.

" Bagaimana Ia tahu namaku? Oh…benar juga. Tadi aku menyebut nama ku sewaktu perpisahan dengan Hidan. Kuso! Padahal Ryuu-sensei bilang untuk tetap menyembunyikan identitas. Kalau begini, aku pasti akan mendapat hukuman dari Ryuu-sensei… KUSO! Naruto no Baka!" Naruto terus berbicara sendiri dan menggerutu akan kebodohannya, sebelum akhirnya Ia beralih ke sisa anggota Akatsuki yang menurutnya cukup berani untuk tetap tinggal.

" Pengecut! Obito pengecut! Jadi…" Deidara berpaling ke Naruto." Sepertinya kau harus berhadapan denganku. Tidak seperti Hidan yang tak berguna itu, aku akan membuktikan kalau seni ku adalah suatu keindahan ketika menghancurkan tubuhmu berkeping-keping seperti apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hidan." Deidara menyeringai, hampir bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menunjukan seringaian yang lebih lebar.

" Menarik." Naruto kembali mengaktifkan Shusseigannya," Tunjukan apa yang kau miliki." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil bungkusan rokok dari kantung Tuxedonya yang sepertinya sudah di perbaiki seperti semula dengan bantuan Shusseigan.

" Cih..Kuso! Sepertinya rokok ku hancur akibat sabit milik Hidan. Bajingan biadab kau Hidan. Aku sudah membantumu, tapi malah ini balasanmu. Tunggu… kurasa aku bisa membuatnya dengan Shusseiganku. Mengapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya." Naruto memfokuskan matanya untuk membuat rokok baru, ia tahu rokok dibuat berdasarkan tanaman hidup yang dimana Ia tak bisa membuat hal-hal yang memiliki kehidupan. Tapi dalam kasus ini, rokok ternyata terbuat dari tumbuhan yang dikeringkan, atau dengan kata lain rokok tersebut terbuat dari tanaman yang sudah mati, yang dimana Naruto dapat membuatnya.

" Oi… Apa kau punya pemantik?" Naruto mempertanyakan hal yang sama, sama seperti ketika Ia akan berhadapan dengan Hidan. Sedangkan Deidara yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya menyeringai.

" Sepertinya aku memilikinya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Deidara yang kini mulai membuat seekor burung besar dengan tanah liatnya dan seketika terbang cukup tinggi.

" Sepertinya aku tak perlu menanyakan kembali bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku. Tapi, terima kasih jika kau mempunyai pemantik. Kalau begitu, bisa kau lemparkan kepadaku." Deidara mengangguk dan menggali isi pada tas atau kantung yang terikat di pinggangnya.

" Ini. Tangkaplah." Naruto melihat musuh barunya melemparkan sesuatu berwarna putih yang Ia lihat berbentuk burung kecil. Naruto menangkapnya, sebelum akhirnya mengernyit heran.

" Oi..Oi… Aku kan meminta pemantik. Bukan burung mainan seperti ini." Gerutu Naruto.

" Itulah pemantiknya, Naruto-kun. **KAI.** " Ledakan seketika terjadi, yang dimana tubuh Naruto terselubung dengan api ledakan akibat bom burung kecil milik Hidan.

Asap mulai memudar, Deidara menyipitkan matanya yang kemudian hanya bisa membuka matanya dengan lebar, karena Ia melihat Naruto baik-baik saja, bahkan tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

" Cih… Sepertinya ledakanku kurang besar." Gerutu Deidara melihat hasil ledakannya.

" _Bodoh. Dengan mataku, aku sudah tahu sejak awal kau memberikan peledak kepadaku."_ Pikir Naruto yang seketika mengibaskan tangannya, untuk membersihkan Tuxedonya.

" Oi… Terima kasih atas pemantiknya. Pemantikmu lumayan mengejutkan!" Teriak Naruto.

Menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, Naruto mulai memfokuskan Shisseigannya kepada musuh barunya.

" Berdasarkan pengamatan ku, kau dapat melebur seseorang jika seseorang tersebut berada dalam jangkauanmu. Bukan begitu? Jadi, kurasa aku hanya harus menjaga jarak darimu dan membunuhmu dari jarak jauh." Ucap Deidara, membuat Naruto mengangguk pasti.

" Benar. Ternyata kau cukup baik dalam menganalisa." Ucap Naruto datar, namun sebenarnya Ia menggerutu karena musuhnya bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kelemahannya untuk tehnik pengurai miliknya.

Deidara tersenyum kemenangan, karena Ia cukup kuat untuk serangan jarak jauh. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, namun Naruto juga memikirkan apa yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk pertempuran jarak jauh.

" Baiklah, kita mulai." Ucap Deidara yang kini membuat beberapa burung putih berukuran cukup besar yang mulai terbang mengarah ke Naruto.

Beberapa burung putih besar tersebut, melesat sebelum akhirnya terpecah menjadi ratusan burung-burung kecil yang terlihat mengurung Naruto.

" Seni adalah ledakan. **KAI.** " Ledakan besar tercipta, yang dimana tempat Naruto berada.

Naruto, hanya tak habis fikir dengan apa yang saat ini Ia hadapi. Dan lagi-lagi Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena berhadapan dengan seseorang yang aneh seperti Hidan. Naruto saat ini sadar, Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu, Ia harus mengakhiri pertempuran ini segera, karena Ia tak ingin membuat senseinya marah dan menghukumnya lebih kejam dari pada yang Hidan lakukan.

Kobaran api terlihat menyelubungi Naruto, namun Naruto tetap tenang, karena memang tak ada yang bisa melukainya selama Ia mengaktifkan Shusseigannya. Sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, Naruto mulai melebarkan kedua tangannya, hanya untuk menyatukan kembali kedua telapak tangannya.

" **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha.** (Tsunami)" Gumam Naruto, mengeluarkan Jutsu yang Ia pelajari dari senseinya.

Api hasil ledakan yang semula berkobar, kini terpadamkan oleh gelombang air atau Tsunami yang terlihat mulai menggenangi seluruh area tempat Ia dan Deidara berada. Hal yang membuat Deidara menggeram marah, karena Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto ternyata bisa menggunakan Jutsu air.

" Hei... Kau selalu mengatakan seni adalah ledakan. Baiklah, karena aku setuju dengan yang kau katakan." Ucap Naruto, membuat Deidara yang masih setia di atas burung besarnya, cukup terkejut karena musuhnya ternyata menghargai seninya.

" Tapi,..." Shusseigan mulai bersinar," Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika senimu dapat membunuhmu sendiri." Deidara mengerutkan dahinya.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Oh... Apa jangan-jangan kau juga bisa membuat seni ledakan seperti ku?" Tanya Deidara berperisangka.

" Ya! aku dapat membuat ledakan. Ledakan yang dapat menutup mulutmu akan senimu itu!" Ucap Naruto menatap Deidara yang berada beberapa meter di atasnya.

Deidara cukup terkesan dengan lawannya, bukan hanya kuat, lawannya juga menghargai seninya. Dan Ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan akan seni ledakan seperti yang Naruto ucapkan.

" kalau begitu, perlihatkan padaku. Perlihatkan seni ledakan yang kau punyai." Deidara tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum, karena baru kali ini Ia bisa bertarung dengan sesama pengguna seni ledakan, jika memang Naruto dapat membuat ledakan.

" Ini adalah seni ledakan milikku, **Doton : Chidokaku."** Tanah disekeliling Naruto dan Deidara seketika mulai meninggi, hingga membentuk suatu dinding yang memiliki tinggi melebihi ketinggian dimana Deidara terbang dengan burungnya.

Naruto dan Deidara dengan burung terbangnya kini berada tepat ditengah dinding tanah yang dibuat Naruto, dan tepat dibagian bawah mereka kini terlihat air gelombang hasil jutsu air yang dikeluarkan Naruto sebelumnya kini mulai terkurung dan ikut meninggi.

" A-Apa! Heiii... Kau bilang LEDAKAN! Lalu dimana ledakannya! Jika kau hanya membuat dinding seperti ini! Apa kau bodoh, setinggi apapun dinding tanah ini, aku tetap bisa keluar dengan burung seni ku!" Teriak Deidara, membuat Naruto menutup telinganya.

" Tenanglah, aku baru akan memulainya, BAKA!" Teriak Naruto yang kini berdiri di atas air yang sekarang sudah menjadi danau akibat perbuatannya.

Naruto mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya, " Seni adalah ledakan." Ucapan dari Naruto menjadi pengantar seninya.

Deidara hanya terdiam, dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Beberapa menit Ia terdiam, hanya untuk melihat Naruto seakan melakukan sesuatu, akan tetapi yang Ia lihat tak ada apapun yang menjadi perubahan. Hal yang membuatnya sangat jengkel, dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri omong kosong yang akan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

" Cukup! Tak ada apapun! Bersiaplah untuk mati!" Geram Deidara, namun hanya dibalas seringaian dari Naruto.

" Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto, yang kemudian, air yang berada di sekelilingnya secara mengejutkan terurai menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Daidara mengerutkan keningnya, melihat sekelilingnya, namun Ia tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Mengarahkan pandangannya kembali Naruto, hanya untuk melebarkan matanya karena Naruto sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

" APA! Jangan bilang dia kabur. Pengecut! Keluar kau!" Teriak Deidara sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Naruto, hingga akhirnya Ia cukup tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang Ia tahu adalah Naruto kini berada di atas dinding.

" Hei... Apa kau tahu partikel pembentuk air?" Tanya Naruto, membuat Deidara tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya Deidara geram karena kebodohannya mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

" Sial! Diam dan Bertarung dengan ku secara jantan! Dan tunjukan seni mu jika kau memang memilikinya!" Marah Deidara, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

" Baik. Aku akan memulainya. Kau tahu, Air terbentuk dari Hydrogen dan Oksigen yang dimana hydrogen sangat mudah terbakar jika tersulut oleh api." Ucap Naruto, membuat Deidara terdiam dengan wajah tak mengerti.

" Ah, sudahlah. Kurasa kau tak mengerti." Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto mulai melihat keadaan sekitar tempat Deidara dan burungnya terbang, dalam penglihatannya menggunakan Shusseigan, Naruto dapat melihat Zat Hydrogen dan Oksigen mulai terpisah sesuai kontrolnya.

Mengambil rokok baru dari Tuxedonya, Naruto mulai membakar rokok barunya dengan sebuah pemantik kecil yang Ia buat. Menghembuskan asap kecil dari mulutnya, Naruto tak membiarkan pemantiknya mati dan mulai memberikan sebuah senyuman yang di tujukan untuk Deidara.

" Kita lihat. Apa kau bisa bertahan dari ini!" Ucap Naruto, membuat Deidara bersiaga dengan burungnya.

Naruto melemparkan pemantiknya tepat menuju ke arah Deidara, membuat Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

" Hahahaha! Sepertinya api kecil mu menakutiku. Hahaha!" Ledek Deidara, namun Naruto tersenyum.

" Ichi, Ni, San... **BOOM!** " Seru Naruto, melihat pemantiknya mulai mengenai aliran Hydrogen yang sengaja Ia buat untuk melingkupi Deidara.

Ledakan besar terjadi.

Area tempat Deidara dan burungnya terbang seketika menjadi wilayah yang dipenuhi dengan api yang sangat besar. Disisi lain, Deidara sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Naruto hanya melemparkan pemantik kecil kepadanya, namun seketika pemantik tersebut meledak dan langsung mengenai seluruh tubuhnya.

" Iie (tidak)... Sial! Aaarrgghh!" Deidara tak sanggup lagi berucap, karena api mulai melahap seluruh tubuhnya. _" Ku akui senimu sangat mengagumkan. Tapi, aku berjanji akan kembali menemuimu setelah aku menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang."_ Deidara berfikir, sebelum akhirnya dengan sangat lemah Deidara mencoba dengan tenaga terakhirnya untuk kabur. Bagaimanapun Deidara adalah ninja yang memang sangat senang terhadap ledakan, bahkan tubuhnya sudah Ia modifikasi hingga Ia masih dapat bertahan dari ledakan sebesar apapun.

Langit mulai menggelap akibat asap yang menjadi sisa dari ledakan besar. Semua anggota akatsuki yang tersisa, Toneri, Zetsu, Kakuzu seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah ledakan api yang sangat besar, serta asap hitam yang sudah mulai melingkupi daerah sekitarnya.

" Sepertinya Deidara bunuh diri dengan senjata terakhirnya." Zetsu berucap, membuat Kakuzu dan Toneri terdiam namun mengerti. Mereka mengerti karena musuh yang di hadapi oleh Deidara adalah orang yang menurut mereka kuat. Namun yang mereka salah mengira adalah ledakan besar tersebut ternyata dibuat oleh Naruto bukan Deidara.

Disisi lain, Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mulai merasa bosan karena Naruto terus saja bermain dengan lawannya, berbeda halnya dengan Hinata yang terlihat mengigit bibirnya melihat sosok yang menolongnya kembali harus terus saja mengalami hal-hal yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Kembali ke Naruto, Ia kini mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat hasil karyanya akan ledakan. Ia cukup yakin jika manusia tingkat Jounin biasa pasti akan mati ketika menerima ledakannya tersebut, namun dalam kasus kali ini Ia cukup terkejut karena Ia tengah melihat musuhnya masih dapat bergerak dan mencoba kabur darinya memanfaatkan asap tebal hasil ledakannya.

 _" Apa aku harus mengejarnya? Tapi, kurasa aku juga harus memberikan kesempatan kepadanya. Karena aku dapat melihat, dalam dirinya juga terdapat setitik cahaya sama seperti Hidan."_ Pikir Naruto, yang kemudian membalikkan badannya, namun tetap memikirkan apa yang telah Ia lakukan.

 _" Oh..tidak... apa aku selalu akan memberikan kesempatan kepada tiap musuh ku jika aku dapat melihat setitik cahaya dalam tubuhnya? Tidak... Kurasa aku harus mengubah pandanganku terhadap cahaya tersebut, dan mulai mempertimbangkan semuanya."_ Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

" Tapi, kali ini saja. Ya... Kali ini saja aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Karena untuk pertemuan berikutnya, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda." Hal itu lah yang menjadi pikiran terakhir Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh, namun seketika Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tercengang. Ia memandang sesuatu yang sangat Ia tak bisa percaya, ia kini tengah melihat Hidan berdiri bersama dengan cahaya putih terang tepat menghadapnya.

" E-Eto(itu)…" Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Ia kini melihat Hidan tengah melambaikan tangan padanya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang Ia yakini bahwa Hidan berucap terima kasih padanya. Sebelum akhirnya Hidan beserta cahaya yang bersamanya perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

Naruto tak bisa mengerti apa yang Ia lihat, namun Ia tahu bahwa mungkin apa yang Ia lihat adalah Roh Hidan yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, bahwa Hidan telah berhasil menemui dewanya yakni Jashin-sama.

" _ne.. Kami-sama. Apa yang kau rencanakan akan hidupku sebenarnya? Mungkin kau memang mengingatkanku akan keabadian yang kumiliki dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hidan dan keabadiannya. Aku mengerti, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum ingin kembali kepada mu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan diriku mati sebelum aku mewujudkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dan ku tahu kau mengerti apa yang ku inginkan, dan ku yakin kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Keinginan untuk mencapai Kedamaian yang membahagiakan."_ Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Hidan dan Deidara sudah berakhir dengan kemenangan Naruto yang terbilang cukup mudah, walaupun pada kenyataanya Naruto cukup terkejut ketika melawan Hidan dengan kekuatannya untuk membuat Ia hampir terbunuh.

 **INVISIBLE MODE : OFF**

Adalah kata yang terucap dari suatu mesin yang saat ini Kakashi dan Sasuke tunggangi. Mereka menonaktifkan kendaraan mereka, karena melihat Naruto kini berdiri terbang diantara mereka.

" Kita kembali." Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi dan Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam dan terus memandang Naruto.

Disamping itu semua, terlihat Toneri, Kakuzu dan Zetsu tengah berlari ke arah mereka, karena Toneri, Kakuzu dan Zetsu sepertinya kembali merasakan chakra yang dikeluarkan Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto.

" Baka." Gumam Sasuke, yang setelahnya mengaktifkan kembali kendaraannya dan menghilang kembali bersama dengan Kakashi, Hinata dengan motornya, dan Naruto yang sepertinya kembali melebur bersama dengan angin.

...

* * *

30 Menit, 20 Detik dan 15 Milidetik kemudian.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Hinata telah sampai di daerah yang diketahui merupakan Shinzen no Kuni. Mereka berjalan dengan santai untuk memasuki wilayah bangunan tempat dimana timnya berada, kali ini mereka dapat dengan mudah untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut karena mereka sudah mengetahui cara dan bagaimana mengatasi segala hal yang mengejutkan ketika memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum, karena Ia kini dapat melihat kembali sosok yang selalu berada di hatinya. Namun kini Ia harus fokus untuk menemui Ryuu agar Ia dapat meminta Ryuu agar memperbolehkan Hinata untuk ikut kedalam perjalanannya.

Mereka kini, telah sampai pada suatu ruangan yang mereka yakini adalah sebuah lab, tempat terakhir mereka berkumpul sebelum Naruto keluar untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

" Kalian sudah kembali. Lebih baik kita cepat berkumpul, karena Ryuu-sama sepertinya ingin segera memulai keberangkatan." Kabuto menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan yang lainnya, sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke arah Hinata.

" Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Hyuuga-San." Sapa Kabuto ramah, yang dimana disambut ramah kembali dari Hinata, walaupun Hinata tak mengetahui bagaimana mungkin orang didepannya mengenalnya.

...

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Hyuuga Mansion.**

Hiashi dan para anggota clannya kini telah berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

" Kita harus menekan Hokage, agar terus mengirimkan pasukan untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata-sama." Ucap salah satu anggota.

" Kau kira apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Setelah putri ku diculik, aku terus meminta Hokage untuk hal itu, tapi Ia hanya mengirimkan tim kecil untuk mencarinya." Hiashi mengeratkan rahangnya, sebelum akhirnya di tenangkan oleh Hanabi yang terlihat memeluk tubuhnya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan permintaan Nara Shikaku?" Tanya orang yang paling tua yang beada di ruangan tersebut.

" Kita telah menyetujui untuk pertemuan dengannya malam ini. dan ku harap, pertemuan malam nanti dapat membantu kita untuk mencari putriku." Jawab Hiashi datar, namun hatinya sangat berharap dapat mengambil putrinya kembali dari tangan Akatsuki.

...

* * *

 **Kembali ke Naruto, Shinzen no Kuni.**

Naruto kini telah menghadap ke Ryuu yang terlihat mendudukan diri pada suatu bangku, dan terlihat Ryuu kini tengah memijit keningnya akibat permintaan Naruto akan Hinata. Sedangkan Kakashi, Hinata dan sisa tim yang lainnya kini berada di luar ruangan menanti Naruto dan Ryuu yang sepertinya hanya ingin berbicara berdua.

" Tidak bisa Naruto." Ryuu berucap, membuat Naruto menunduk kecewa.

" Tapi, kenapa? Aku bisa menjaganya. Ku mohon biarkan Ia ikut." Pinta Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Tidak. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti, kau tentunya tak ingin Ia terluka atau mati kan? Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto, aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan keselamatannya." Ucap Ryuu, membuat Naruto merunduk.

" Tapi... " Naruto tetap merunduk, hingga akhirnya Ia bisa memahami apa yang dimaksud Ryuu," Baiklah, terima kasih sensei. Kurasa ini memang yang terbaik untuknya." Naruto berucap terpaksa, dan perlahan membalik tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar.

" Ku harap kau segera mengembalikannya ke Konoha, dan kembali kesini dengan cepat karena aku ingin kau memperbaiki sel tubuh milik Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tubuh mereka untuk tetap hidup, akan tetapi untuk mengembalikan keadaan mereka seperti semula, aku membutuhkanmu." Pinta Ryuu, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tsunade Baa-san? Jiraiya? Baiklah." Ucap Naruto datar, yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

" Naruto, satu lagi. Aku ingin kau tak melepas fuin di kepala Hinata, tentunya kau tak ingin Ia mengingat tentangmu disaat kau harus pergi lagi darinya." Ucap Ryuu lagi, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya. Seakan Ryuu dapat membaca pikirannya yang ingin melepas fuin yang ada di kepala Hinata.

Mengangguk tanpa membalik badannya, Naruto hanya bisa melangkahkan kaki dengan berat.

Membuka pintu, Naruto hanya menatap semua temannya melihat ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto terdiam ketika melihat Hinata, yang sepertinya meminta sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan.

" Hei Minna(semua), semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu ku lakukan saat ini. Ku harap kalian bisa menunggu ku lebih lama lagi. Hehe..." Ucap Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

Dan seakan mengerti, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, karena melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sepertinya menahan sedih. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto, berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit di artikan.

" ne... Hinata-chan. Sepertinya aku harus membawamu kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto sambil meminta tangan Hinata untuk menjawab tangannya.

Hinata yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya meraih tangan Naruto yang seketika menariknya untuk berjalan menuju suatu kapsul yang Ia tak ketahui.

Beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di luar Shinzen no Kuni berkat kapsul yang sebelumnya mereka masuki. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara 'eep' ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh pinggangnya.

" Hime, Gomennasai." Naruto merunduk, hingga akhirnya kedua pipinya merasakan lembutnya elusan tangan yang Ia ketahui merupakan elusan tangan dari Hinata. Hal yang memuat Naruto sangat berat untuk kembali melepas Hinata dan kembali berpisah dengannya.

" Naruto." Ucapan dari Hinata sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum miris, tersenyum karena sudah sejak lama Ia tak mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya. Disisi lain, Hinata merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Hinata tak mengerti yang terjadi, semuanya begitu cepat, namun yang Ia tahu, sosok pirang didepannya adalah sosok yang baik dan membuat hatinya nyaman.

" Doijoubu desuka(kau tak apa-apa)?" Tanya Hinata pelan, sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto, hal yang selama ini Hinata tak pernah lakukan kepada laki-laki manapun bahkan Menma. _" Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Mengapa aku berani menyentuhnya? Dan mengapa aku membiarkan Ia menyentuh ku? Bahkan, Aku pernah hampir membunuh Menma, karena Ia ingin menyentuhku. Tapi, kenapa aku hanya diam saja ketika Ia melingkarkan tangannya padaku? Dan...dan mengapa aku sangat nyaman ketika bersamanya?"_ Hinata hanya terus melayang dalam pikirannya tentang Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh tangannya yang berada di pipi Naruto.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku harus membawamu kembali. Ku harap kau tak marah ketika aku menggendongmu." Ucap Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata seakan merasakan sakit pada hatinya ketika Naruto mengatakan untuk mengantarnya kembali, yang berarti setelahnya Ia tak menemui Naruto lagi. Sebelum akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, sebagai jawabannya atas perkataan Naruto.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto mulai mengaktifkan Shusseigannya untuk memanipulasi angin disekitarnya. Tubuhnya mulai terangkat, yang kemudian Naruto mulai menarik Hinata lebih dekat dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sebelum Akhirnya mereka terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus awan untuk mencapai Konoha.

...

* * *

1 Jam 30 Menit telah berlalu.

Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap terbang dengan ketinggian 2 KM dari permukaan tanah. Naruto memutuskan untuk terbang, karena memang Ia tak bisa membuat tubuh Hinata menyatu dengan angin atau dengan kata lain melebur dengan angin seperti yang sering Ia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto berhenti dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah menggunakan Shusseigannya.

" Sepertinya, kita telah sampai." Ucap Naruto, membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan berpaling ke arah Naruto. Hinata sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya sedikit tersentak karena Ia kini terus menatap Naruto.

" Hime, sudah saatnya kita turu-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Hinata menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Naruto.

" Naruto? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto hanya tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hinata dan hanya bisa mengangguk. " Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Dan apakah benar kalau kau adalah..." Jeda Hinata, tergugup." ...Adalah kekasihku?" Lanjut Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu.

Naruto tersenyum, " ne... Hime. Biar ku beritahu, sebelum kau mendapat segel dikepalamu, hanya dirimu yang lebih mengetahui siapa diriku dibanding orang lain. Dan mengenai kekasih? ya, kurasa sebelum kau mendapat segel tersebut, kita pernah saling berjanji sebagai sepasang kekasih." Jelas Naruto, mencoba menahan semburat merah yang ingin keluar pada pipinya seperti yang sering Hinata tampakkan.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, seketika menatap wajah Naruto dan mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan atas perkataan Naruto. Tapi, apa yang Ia lihat seakan itu adalah suatu kebenaran yang membuat hatinya seakan ingin meloncat keluar yang Ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa begitu bergemuruh gembira ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita turun." Ucap Naruto, mencoba menahan kesedihannya karena Ia akan kembali berpisah dengan Hinatanya. Sedangkan dengan Hinata, ia merasa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto membuatnya harus mengambil tindakan. ia tak tahu mengapa, karena Ia merasa Ia tak ingin kehilangan Naruto dan tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya setelah Naruto mengembalikannya ke kediamannya.

Hinata seketika menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik leher Naruto untuk mendekat arahnya, Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan. Ia seakan mengikuti naluri pada hatinya, menarik Naruto lebih dekat, hingga wajahnya hanya tersisa beberapa inchi dari wajah Naruto.

Hinata dapat merasakan bibirnya mulai menyentuh bibir Naruto, Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan saat ini. Namun Ia kini hanya bisa merasakan bibir lembut yang kini menyentuh bibirnya, hal yang sangat sulit untuk Ia mengerti seakan Ia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut yang saat ini Ia rasakan.

Sama hal nya dengan Naruto, yang terlihat menegang karena Ia sangat tidak menyangka karena Hinata seketika menariknya dan menciumnya. Hal yang juga sangat Ia rindukan dari Hinata akan kelembutan yang sejak lama Ia tak rasakan.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata merasa sangat sedih ketika kelembutan yang mereka rasakan kini telah usai. Ciuman yang hanya sesaat namun cukup berarti, membuat keduanya merasakan hal yang sama yakni kebutuhan. Namun mereka harus menyadari, segala sesuatu tak perlu dilakukan secara tergesa-gesa. Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata harus kembali seperti semula untuk mengingat semuanya sebelum melanjutkan hubungan mereka, sedangkan Hinata juga harus memastikan ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya, sebelum akhirnya Ia bisa mengingat kembali kekasihnya.

" Hime, untuk apa itu?" Tanya Naruto akan ciuman yang diberikan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tak menjawab apapun, Hinata hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto menyembunyikan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Seakan mengerti, Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata dan mereka terbang untuk turun menuju kediaman Hyuga.

...

* * *

 **Sementara itu, Hyuuga Mansion.**

Hiashi dan anggota clan Hyuga masih terus berdiskusi masalah Hinata dan kelangsungan hidup clan Hyuga. Selama pertemuan berlangsung, beberapa kali terjadi pertengkaran antara sesama anggota clan akibat apa yang terjadi dengan putri byakugan maupun segala hal yang membahayakan clan.

 _" Jika seperti ini, aku jadi teringat akan anak muda yang menolong Hinata sewaktu penculikannya dulu. Jika saja kau masih hidup, kurasa kau mungkin akan menolong Hinata lagi. Naruto."_ Pikir Hiashi, mengenang Naruto semasa hidupnya dan apa yang telah Naruto perbuat untuk pewaris tahtanya.

" Lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu, Hiashi-dono?" Tanya salah satu tetua, menyadarkan Hiashi dari lamunannya.

" Baik. Kuras..." Hiashi tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, karena ruangan tempat mereka melakukan pertemuan seketika terganggu oleh sesuatu yang terlihat menerobos atau menghancurkan atap ruangan tersebut.

Para anggota clan seketika bersiaga dan mulai berdiri di depan Hiashi untuk menjaga sang pemimpin clan dari sosok yang mereka tak ketahui. Debu hasil kehancuran mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh dua sosok yang mereka tak ketahui, namun berbeda dengan Hiashi yang terlihat melebarkan matanya, shok akan apa yang saat ini Ia lihat.

 _" Itu, tidak mungkin. Putri ku dan..."_ Pikir Hiashi tersentak, _" ... dan Naruto."_ Hiashi terus mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya Ia lihat.

" Gomen Hime. Kau tahu? mengontrol angin itu, sedikit rumit." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya.

" Oh... Halo. Honto ni Gomennasai, telah merusak atap kalian." Ucap Naruto membungkukkan diri.

" Hinata-chan! Dan.. kau? Benarkah itu kau? Naruto?" Hiashi bertanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Hiashi mendekat ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya Naruto berpaling ke Hinata untuk memberikan kode agar Hinata segera menemui ayahnya, karena Naruto tahu Hiashi pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

" Tou-san." Gumam Hinata, yang seketika berlari menerjang Hiashi dan memeluk ayah tercintanya. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hinata dengan pelukan yang lebih erat, seakan benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan putrinya lagi.

" Hi-Hinata-chan, Honto ni Gomennasai. Tou-san, memang ayah yang buruk." Ucap Hiashi sedikit berbisik di telinga Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya menggelang dan terus memeluk ayahnya erat serta membenamkan wajahnya ke dada ayahnya.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang melihat apa yang saat ini di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum karena dugaannya terhadap Hiashi saat ini terbukti salah, karena sepertinya Hiashi benar-benar menyayangi Hinata.

Naruto sempat marah akan keputusan Hiashi yang meminta Minato untuk menyegel ingatan Hinata, akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Hiashi lakukan, dan Ia tahu Hiashi melakukan hal tersebut agar Hinata dapat kembali melanjutkan hidupnya dengan normal. Akan tetapi, Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Minato dan segala hal yang telah Minato perbuat.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto hendak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga untuk membiarkan Hinata dan ayahnya yang terlihat kembali bersama lagi. Namun, belum sempat Naruto membaur dengan angin, Ia dapat mendengar Hiashi memanggilnya.

" Naruto." Ucap Hiashi, yang kini menatap Naruto tanpa melepas pelukan Hinata.

Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk memberikan senyumannya kepada Hiashi. Hiashi perlahan melepas pelukan Hinata dan mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan berhenti tepat 2 meter di hadapan Naruto.

" Atas nama Kepala clan Hyuuga dan sebagai ayah dari Hinata, saya Hiashi Hyuuga dengan ini berterima kasih akan apa yang anda lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang juga merupakan Putri dari Byakugan." Ucap Hiashi yang seketika membungkukkan dirinya, hormat kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal yang lagi-lagi mengingatkannya akan apa yang Hiashi lakukan kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu, kini hanya bisa kembali tersentak dan seketika berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan langsung membangunkan Hiashi dari penghormatannya.

Sedangkan para anggota clan yang lainnya hanya terperangah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin mereka terhadap pemuda pirang yang mereka ketahui telah membawa kembali sang putri Byakugan.

" Daijoubu Hiashi-sama. kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun, aku telah berjanji untuk terus menjaga putrimu, kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang membuat para anggota clanmu yang lain mempertanyakan kepemimpinanmu jika kau seperti ini." Ucap Naruto, yang kini menatap Hiashi dengan tersenyum.

Namun seketika Naruto melebarkan matanya, karena Ia kini melihat seluruh anggota clan Hyuuga seketika membungkuk padanya, bahkan orang yang paling tua di clan Hyuuga pun ikut membungkuk.

" Arigato Gozaimasu, Naruto-San." Ucap serentak seluruh anggota clan Hyuuga.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum, karena menurutnya mungkin para anggota clannya menghormati Naruto karena Naruto telah menolong putri Byakugan dari tangan Akatsuki. Sebelum akhirnya Hiashi, kembali membungkukkan dirinya kembali ke arah Naruto.

" Do... Dou itashimashite.(sama-sama)." Ucap Naruto tergugup, _" Sial, mengapa aku harus menerima hal seperti ini. Kuso! Sensei, kau tak mengajarkan apa yang harus ku lakukan jika aku mendapat hal seperti ini."_ Pikir Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

...

* * *

Satu jam kemudian,

Setelah berhadapan dengan Hiashi dan para anggota clan Hyuuga yang terus-terus berterima kasih padanya, Naruto kini telah berdiri di balkon belakang kediaman Hyuuga bersama dengan Hinata yang sepertinya mereka tengah berbincang-bincang.

" ne... Hime, sepertinya aku harus kembali." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

" Ap-apa kau akan kembali, Naruto...Kun?" Tanya Hinata tergugup dengan menyebut kata 'kun' lebih rendah, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Naruto yang melihat tersebut hanya tersenyum, _" Mengapa Ia kembali gugup? Sepertinya sifat aslinya takkan pernah hilang. dan ...'kun' sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya"_ Pikir Naruto, yang kemudian memegang bahu Hinata.

" Tenanglah. Aku pasti kembali, bahkan sebelum kau sempat untuk menutup matamu dan memanggil namaku." Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup dahi Hinata dengan lembut, yang setelahnya menggerakkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto yang perlahan mulai menghilang dengan angin. Ia hanya bisa terus memandang tempat terakhir dimana Naruto sebelumnya berdiri, hingga akhirnya Ia menutup matanya.

" Naruto-kun." Membuka matanya, namun sepertinya apa yang Ia inginkan tak Ia dapatkan. Dan seharusnya Ia tahu, apa yang terakhir di ucapkan Naruto hanyalah sebuah Khiasan.

Akan tetapi Hinata harus mengerti dan Ia juga harus mencari tahu kebenaran akan dirinya, dan akan mempertanyakannya kepada ayahnya. Sebelum akhir Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus dahinya, mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto Flying Place.

Selama perjalanannya untuk kembali ke markas, Naruto tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum. Mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, terlebih mengingat akan ciumannya dengan Hinata.

Matanya menerwang ke arah luasnya langit, sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukan kepalannya ke atas.

" Yossha Ikuzo! (Ayo mulai!)" Teriak Naruto sangat bersemangat, untuk mengawali perjalanan barunya menuju dunia luar.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Naruto : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Sasuke : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	16. Hold On

**Disclaimer : Mulai menyusun strategi untuk mendapatkan hak atas 'Naruto'.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 16 :**

 **Hold On**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"ALIVE" by Raiko**

 _Last Time,_

 _Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto yang perlahan mulai menghilang dengan angin. Ia hanya bisa terus memandang tempat terakhir dimana Naruto sebelumnya berdiri, hingga akhirnya Ia menutup matanya._

 _" Naruto-kun." Membuka matanya, namun sepertinya apa yang Ia inginkan tak Ia dapatkan. Dan seharusnya Ia tahu, apa yang terakhir di ucapkan Naruto hanyalah sebuah Khiasan._

 _Akan tetapi Hinata harus mengerti dan Ia juga harus mencari tahu kebenaran akan dirinya, dan akan mempertanyakannya kepada ayahnya. Sebelum akhir Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus dahinya, mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Naruto._

 _Di sisi lain, Naruto Flying Place._

 _Selama perjalanannya untuk kembali ke markas, Naruto tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum. Mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, terlebih mengingat akan ciumannya dengan Hinata._

 _Matanya menerwang ke arah luasnya langit, sebelum akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukan kepalannya ke atas._

 _" Yossha Ikuzo! (Ayo mulai!)" Teriak Naruto sangat bersemangat, untuk mengawali perjalanan barunya menuju dunia luar._

 _..._

* * *

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

 **Chapter 16 : Hold On**

 **Konohagakure,**

Malam itu, begitu tenang. Bahkan cukup terdengar suara-suara dari makhluk-makhluk Nokturnal yang pada hari-hari sebelumnya selalu tertutup oleh kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk warga desa.

Namun, dibalik itu semua?

…

" Mengapa anak-anak kita harus terlibat dalam masalah ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Shika?" Inoichi. Membuat Chouza menaruh jemarinya di dagu dan mengangguk, " Kau mengubah rencana dan meminta kami untuk membawa mereka. Bukankah itu sangat beresiko?" Kali ini juga mendapat anggukan dari Inoichi.

Shikaku hanya berbalik, untuk melihat dua genin dan satu chunnin sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Ia mendesah pelan, " Hanya rencana tambahan. Dan pada dasarnya, mereka juga sudah terlibat karena mereka adalah penerus kita." Shikaku berbalik kembali, tak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya, dan hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Tapi kenapa anak-anak harus ikut kedalam pertemuan? Untuk Shikamaru mungkin aku bisa mengerti, mengingat statusnya yang memang sudah menjadi chunnin. Tapi, Ino-chan dan Chouji?"_ Inoichi berfikir heran, yang kemudian mengangkat bahu juga dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama dengan Chouza serta anak-anak yang terlihat terdiam dalam langkah mereka.

…

* * *

 **Disisi lain, Shinzen no Kuni**

Semuanya masih bertahan di ruang lab clan Shinzen, yang dimana diantara mereka kini telah menyibukkan diri mereka dengan masalah yang sama yakni memilih nama yang tepat untuk menjadi nama organisasi mereka.

Ryuu dan tim.

Baik diantara mereka semua, hanya Sasuke yang terlihat terus berbicara dengan Ryuu untuk mengusulkan nama yang cocok untuk kelompok mereka. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan sisa yang lainnya hanya sesekali memberikan usulan untuk Ryuu, namun mereka juga terus memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk tim mereka.

" Bagaimana dengan 'Heiwa Shoshiki (Organisasi perdamaian) '?" Sasuke memberi saran untuk kesekian kalinya, namun lagi-lagi Ryuu menggeleng.

" Bukankah itu bagus sensei? Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Sasuke terheran.

" Kita memang ingin adanya sebuah dunia yang damai, akan tetapi kita tak bisa menganggap organisasi ini adalah perdamaian itu sendiri. Nama organisasi yang kau ajukan cukup bagus, tapi untuk saat ini kita belum bisa memakai nama tersebut. Kita hanya bisa memakai nama tersebut, jika dunia ini memang sudah berada di dalam kedamaian. Dan nama tersebut lebih cocok digunakan untuk menjaga kedamaian, bukan untuk mencapai kedamaian seperti yang ingin kita raih saat ini." Jelas Ryuu, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggerutu, akan tetapi Sasuke sepertinya mengerti dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tercerahkan.

" Jadi, jika dunia ini sudah damai, kita bisa menggunakan nama tersebut?" Tanya Sasuke bersemangat, membuat Ryuu mengangkat bahu.

" Mengapa tidak." Jawaban dari Ryuu setidaknya membuat Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun pada kenyataannya nama yang Ia ajukan masih menjadi hal yang sulit untuk terealisasikan.

Berdasarkan itu semua, Sasuke kembali harus mencoba mencari nama yang tepat untuk team. Hingga Orochimaru terlihat mendekat dan ingin menyuarakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke ajukan.

" Bagaimana jika 'Fumetsu Shoshiki (Organisasi orang kekal)'?" Orochimaru mengajukan proposalnya, dan lagi-lagi dijawab gelengan kepala dari Ryuu, membuat Orochimaru membuat tampilan bertanya-tanya kenapa Ryuu menolak.

" Baka, Teme. Bagaimanapun kita tetap bisa mati." Sasuke menyela, mendapat anggukan dari Ryuu.

Orochimaru tak ingin mengalah, namun belum sempat Ia berbicara kembali, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan seketika mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang terlihat membuka pintu ruangan.

" Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti tulang bagi kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sepenuhnya memasuki ruangan.

" Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mendengus, namun akhirnya Ia menyadari sesuatu," Eh,… Tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan tulang itu! Kau pikir kami adalah hewan yang menggonggong pecinta tulang, HAH!" Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

" Sudahlah. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Kami masih mendiskusikan nama yang bagus untuk kelompok ini." Jawab Ryuu santai, " Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Tsunade dan Jiraiya?" Tanya Ryuu kemudian, membuat Naruto mengangkat bahu.

" Aku sudah mengembalikan keadaan tubuh mereka seperti semula, dan mungkin mereka akan terjaga beberapa jam kedepan." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Ryuu mengangguk, " Bagus, kurasa sudah saatnya kita berangkat." Ryuu beralih ke Kabuto, " Bagaimana persiapan?"

" Sesuai dengan apa yang anda minta, Ryuu-sama." Kabuto membungkuk, berucap layaknya seorang prajurit setia.

Ryuu tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuhnya, untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kapal mereka, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

" eto.. Ryuu-sensei. Selama aku memperbaiki tubuh Tsunade-chan dan Jiraiya-san, aku terus memikirkan sebuah nama yang tepat untuk tim ini dan kurasa aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ryuu menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat semuanya juga terhenti.

" '–Chan'?" Ryuu Mengernyit.

" Hehe…. Ya. Aku hanya sedikit mengubah tubuhnya, itu saja." Naruto berucap malu, karena mengingat apa yang Ia lakukan kepada Jiraya dan khususnya Tsunade.

Ryuu mengangkat bahu, " Setidaknya kau menolong mereka, itu sudah cukup. Lalu, nama apa yang kau punya untuk tim ini?"

" **SSS**." Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Apa itu **'SSS'**?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit mengejek, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum. **" Shinda Sekai Shoshiki ( Dunia orang-orang mati organisasi )"** Naruto mengajukan nama yang menurutnya sangat cocok.

" Nani(apa)! Nama yang sangat aneh, kita semua disini masih hidup dan bukanlah orang yang dihidupkan kembali dari kematian. Baka!" Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh.

" Khukhukhu… Untuk kali ini, sepertinya aku setuju dengan Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru anehnya sependapat dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, " Apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar, kita memang bukan orang-orang yang dibangkitkan dari kematian. Tapi…" Naruto, memberikan jeda, " …pada dasarnya kita semua harusnya sudah mati, namun kita ternyata cukup beruntung karena sampai saat ini bisa bertahan. Oleh karena itu, aku menganggap kalau tim ini adalah orang-orang yang berjalan atas nama kematian untuk diri masing-masing." Naruto berjalan ke arah Ryuu,

" **Shinda Sekai Shoshiki (** Dunia orang-orang mati), bukanlah pengertian secara harfiah. Karena 'SSS' berarti dunia bagi orang-orang seperti kita, orang-orang yang berjalan setelah lepas dari takdir kematian untuk mendapatkan takdir kematian baru. Ingat takdir yang takkan mungkin bisa diubah adalah kematian, karena tak ada yang abadi bahkan jika kita hidup selama 1000 tahun, pada akhirnya kita hanya akan mendapat kehampaan yang pada hakikatnya sebanding dengan kematian." Naruto terhenti tepat disisi Ryuu.

" Khukhukhu…. kau berbicara seperti kau sudah berumur lebih dari 1000 tahun, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru juga mulai berjalan mendekati Ryuu, diikuti yang lain yang juga mendekati Ryuu.

Sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali berucap, " Ryuu-sensei harusnya sudah mati, jika saja Ia dan keluarganya tak keluar dari Shinzen no kuni. Orochimaru no Baka dan Kabuto-san harusnya mati, jika saja Ryuu-sensei tak berbaik hati kepadanya sewaktu pertemuan pertama mereka. Aku harusnya sudah mati, jika aku tak di tolong oleh Ryuu-sensei dari Menma. Hiruzen Oji-san seharusnya mati, jika saja Ryuu sensei tak datang ketika invasi. Lalu…" Naruto berpaling ke Sasuke, "… Kau dan Kakashi-san seharusnya sudah mati, jika saja Ryuu tak membebaskan mu dari penjara Konoha. Sedangkan Tsunade Baa-san dan Jiraiya-san, seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka harusnya mati jika aku tak mau menyembuhkan mereka." Naruto terhenti, membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

" Tch… Baka!" Sasuke sebenarnya mengerti dan setuju, namun Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya secara langsung.

" Menarik." Semua berpaling ke Ryuu.

" Kurasa 'SSS' cukup bagus. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Bagaimanapun, Ryuu tetap harus meminta persetujuan dari semuanya. Hiruzen dan Kabuto hanya mengangkat bahu, sedangkan Orochimaru dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Disisi lain, kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk, namun sebenarnya Ia kini tengah memikirkan Naruto karena Ia tak lagi mendengar Naruto memanggilnya Nii-san atau Aniki sejak perpisahan mereka sewaktu misi di Nami no Kuni beberapa tahun lalu.

" Baik. Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kita memakai **Shinda Sekai Shoshiki** atau **'SSS'** sebagai nama tim ini." Ucap Ryuu kemudian, dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kapal mereka diikuti yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum senang, namun secara diam-diam Ia memperhatikan Kakashi yang sepertinya masih mengharapkan Ia memaafkannya. _" Apa aku terlalu berlebihan kepada Kakashi Nii-san?"_ Naruto berfikir, Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu alasan kenapa Kakashi tak memperdulikannya dulu, Ia sudah tahu kalau Kakashi seperti itu karena memang Ia diperintahkan Hokage. Namun apa yang dilakukan kakashi sewaktu di Nami no Kuni, sudah terlalu berlebihan dan cukup membuatnya marah walaupun Ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Seluruh tim 'SSS' akhirnya melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan tempat dimana kapal mereka berada, dan mereka akhirnya akan melakukan perjalanan keluar dari wilayah Shinobi.

…

* * *

 **Kembali ke Konohagakure, Hyuuga Mansion.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam, namun tiga orang dewasa dan tiga orang anak terlihat masih terjaga dan tengah mendudukan diri sejajar, menghadap para anggota clan Hyuuga termasuk sang pemimpin dan tetuanya. Tak ada meja atau apapun yang membatasi mereka, karena ruangan tersebut memang merupakan ruangan untuk berlatih bagi Hinata maupun Hanabi biasa berlatih.

" Jadi, dari mana kita bisa memulai pembicaraan ini?" Shikaku berucap santai, namun serius.

" Pertanyaanmu itu, sudah memulai pembicaraan, Nara-san." Hiashi berucap sangat datar, bahkan pada wajahnya terlihat sangat penuh dengan arogan.

Chouza dan Inoichi, hanya bisa menatap sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga dengan tenang, namun pada kenyataannya mereka sangat membenci apa yang mereka terima dari Hiashi sebagai balasan akan perkataan Shikaku. Dipihak yang sama, Shikaku hanya bisa mendokusai akan kearogansian Hiashi.

" _Ini lebih dingin dari terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_ Shikaku mencoba mengingat terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan Hiashi, dan Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa Hiashi kini lebih dingin.

Hingga sesuatu memukul kepalanya, dan akhirnya Ia mengingat sesuatu, _" Apakah mungkin? Sejak putra Yondaime, Naruto meninggal, Hiashi memang mulai berubah dan seakan anti bersosialisasi. Aku memang tahu kalau anaknya memiliki kedekatan tersendiri dengan Naruto, tetapi, aku hanya tak menyangka kalau Hiashi bisa berubah seperti ini hanya karena Naruto meninggal."_ Dan Shikaku, tak mungkin mempercayai apa yang ada dipikirannya. Karena Ia berfikir, Hiashi tak mungkin bisa berubah dengan cepat hanya karena putrinya kehilangan Naruto.

Namun lagi-lagi, sesuatu seakan menyadarkannya, _" Benar juga, Hiashi mungkin memang berubah karena Naruto meninggal. Hal itu mungkin terjadi, mengingat Hiashi sampai harus menyegel ingatan putrinya hanya karena apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto."_ Shikaku hanya tak habis fikir, _" Ternyata kau memang membawa pengaruh besar kepada Hiashi, Naruto. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, walaupun aku sedikit berharap kau bisa hidup kembali untuk mengembalikan Hiashi seperti semula."_ Shikaku mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin.

" Mengapa kalian hanya terdiam. Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" Shikaku akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menatap tajam Hiashi, mencoba melawan dinginnya sifat Hiashi.

" Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf karena menyita waktu kalian untuk bertemu dengan kami." Shikaku mencoba bersikap ramah, " Kami datang kesini, karena kami memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan apa yang akan clan Hyuuga lakukan." Lanjut Shikaku, yang seketika membuat Hiashi menyipitkan matanya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Hiashi mulai mengalirkan chakranya ke mata.

" Kami mengetahui rencana kudeta yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap Konoha." Hiashi seketika mengaktifkan Byakugannya, ketika mendengar jawaban dari Shikaku. Namun bukan hanya Hiashi, seluruh anggota clan Hyuuga terlihat mengaktifkan garis keturunan mereka.

Disisi lain, Chouza dan Inoichi terlihat sedikit menegang dan hanya bisa menggeram ke Shikaku, karena Shikaku sepertinya telah membohongi mereka karena sebelumnya Shikaku telah menyatakan kalau clan Hyuuga telah menjadi sekutu mereka, dan tidak seperti sekarang yang dimana clan Hyuuga terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji terlihat menahan nafas mereka karena merasakan aura didalam ruangan yang sangat mencekam dan menakutkan.

Hingga Shikaku mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tenang, " Kalian tentunya tahu, kami tak mungkin cukup bodoh untuk mendatangi kalian, jika kami tak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuat kami aman." Shikaku berucap tenang, dan menghadap kedua temannya untuk memberikan tatapan maaf karena telah membohongi kedua temannya tersebut.

" Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Hiashi, namun tetap mempertahankan Byakugannya aktif mencoba melihat kebohongan yang akan di ucapkan Shikaku.

Shikaku tersenyum, tersenyum karena Hiashi mau mendengarkannya.

" Sepertinya memang harus langsung ke intinya." Shikaku menatap Hiashi serius, " Kami juga ingin mengambil alih Konoha dan menggulingkan pemerintahan yang dipimpin Minato. Itulah mengapa kami bisa merasa aman bertemu kalian, karena pada dasarnya kita memiliki tujuan yang sama." Shikaku berucap mantab. Namun dengan Byakugannya, Hiashi mencoba meneliti tiap inci pada tubuh Shikaku untuk mencari setitik kebohongan, yang pada kenyataannya Hiashi tak mendapat apapun dan mungkin menganggap Shikaku berkata yang sebenarnya.

Disisi lain, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar. Semuanya begitu membingungkan bagi mereka, namun mereka hanya bisa terdiam karena bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah anak dari ketiga orang dewasa disamping mereka.

" Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tetua clan Hyuuga berucap dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi, karena Hiashi juga sudah mengetahuinya.

" Jadi apa tanggapan anda, Hiashi-dono?" Shikaku mencoba untuk sesopan mungkin.

Melirik sedikit ke arah tetua clan, yang hanya memberikan anggukan kecil kepadanya. Hiashi menatap Shikaku datar, " Menarik. Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?" Shikaku akhirnya bisa meregangkan ototnya, karena Ia mulai merasa sedikit tercerahkan akan perkataan Hiashi.

" Mata kalian. Maaf, bukan secara harfiah. Tetapi kami ingin meminta kekuatan mata kalian untuk membantu rencana kami." Shikaku terlihat sedikit tenang ketika melonggarkan otot-ototnya.

" Untuk apa kami membantu kalian, jika pada akhirnya kami hanya akan kembali bertempur dengan kalian apabila kita berhasil mengambil alih Konoha." Hiashi hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan kedepannya, membuat Shikaku menggerutu kesal.

" Saya hanya ingin mengakhiri pemerintahan Minato. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, pemerintahan Minato sudah sangat jauh dari seharusnya. Ia sudah mulai melakukan sistem yang dimana 'Jika gagal dalam misi berarti mati dan jika berhasil maka Ia akan memberikan tingkatan khusus pada mereka yang berhasil. Sistem itu sudah cukup bagi ku untuk bergerak, untuk itu jika berhasil mengambil alih Konoha, kita akan membangun kembali Konoha seperti seharusnya. Kita akan memulai Konoha yang baru bersama-sama, dan tak ada pertumpahan darah lagi setelahnya." Hiashi melihat Shikaku dengan Byakugannya, dan Ia cukup terkejut karena lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan apapun yang menunjukan kebohongan dari Shikaku.

" Mungkin kau benar, karena sistem itu juga lah yang membuat Fugaku sangat senang. Akan tetapi, kami memang tak melihat kebohongan darimu. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun Nara terkenal akan kejeniusannya, namun bukan hanya jenius, karena Nara terkenal akan kelicikannya juga. Jadi, bukankah itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk tak mempercayai ucapan mu, mengingat kau cukup dekat dengan Minato?" Hiashi berucap sinis.

Shikaku menggeram marah, Ia benar-benar tak suka dengan sifat Hiashi yang sangat dingin seperti ini. Bahkan dinginnya sifat Hiashi mungkin setara dengan clan Uchiha, menurutnya. Hingga akhirnya, Shinobi yang terkenal akan kejeniusan dan kesabarannya ini, merasakan apa yang disebut batas dari kesabaran.

Shikaku seketika meninjukan tangannya kelantai,

" Berhentilah bersifat dingin seperti ini Hiashi-Dono! Hanya karena Naruto tewas, bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini! Aku tahu putrimu sangat dekat dengannya, akan tetapi, tak seharusnya kau menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin seperti ini! Kau harus sadar, kami datang kesini untuk membantu kalian! Dan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi aku harap kau mengerti dan seharusnya pertemuan ini berjalan dengan mudah, karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama!" Hilang sudah sifat Shikaku yang biasanya, yang ada hanya emosi dan amarah karena sepertinya kesabarannya sudah tak cukup menampung amarahnya.

Ruangan pertemuan tersebut seketika menjadi lebih tegang, Shikaku hanya bisa mencoba mengatur nafasnya, karena baru kali ini Ia melepas semua amarahnya pada setiap kata yang Ia ucapkan. Semua terdiam, bahkan Inoichi dan Chouza terlihat menundukkan wajah.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kekehan yang mulai menjadi tawa kecil mulai terdengar. Tawa yang semula hanya berupa kekehan tersebut, kini mulai terdengar jelas, bahkan tawa tersebut perlahan mulai terdengar meninggi. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang saat ini mereka lihat dan takkan pernah mungkin bisa lebih terkejut lebih dibanding ini.

" Haha...Hahaha...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA!"

Shikaku terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Hiashi, yang terkenal akan ketenangannya, kini terlihat tengah tertawa. Tertawa, yang bahkan terlihat setitik air mata pada mata Byakugannya.

" Naruto, jadi seperti ini rasanya? Kurasa kau benar. Kebebasan berekspresi, Menyenangkan. Heh... Hahaha..." Hiashi berucap pada dirinya sendiri dengan tawa kecil pada akhir perkataannya.

Tetua clan Hyuuga hanya bisa mematung, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi. Bahkan para anggota clan Hyuuga yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti tetua clan lakukan. Sedangkan Shikaku tetap terdiam tak mengerti, berbagai macam spekulasi mulai berputar didalam otaknya akan hal tersebut. Inoichi dan Chouza, bahkan sangat terkejut hingga tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun.

Semua terdiam, hingga akhirnya Hiashi mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali tertawa,

" Hahaha... Ternyata menjadi seperti Fugaku cukup menyenangkan." Hiashi tertawa, dan berpaling ke tetua clan untuk memberikannya sebuah tos atau tepukan tangan, yang anehnya tetua clan seakan terhipnotis dan menyambut tangan Hiashi untuk membalas tepukan tangannya.

Melihat tepukan tangan antara ketua dan tetua clan, membuat anggota yang lainnya seakan mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya tetua clan sendiri yang akhirnya menjadi wakil untuk mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiashi.

" Apa maksud semua ini Hiashi-sama?" Tetua clan Hyuuga, berucap datar, sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan tangannya karena kebodohannya yang telah menyambut tepukan Hiashi.

Hiashi terdiam, dan kini memberikan senyuman kecil yang 'hampir' terlihat.

" Saya hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang saya terima dari seseorang." Hiashi tenang, namun kembali mengingat Naruto.

" Ini bukanlah permainan, Hiashi-Dono! Cukup sudah! Jika memang kau tak ingin ikut kedalam rencana kami, kami akan menjalankannya sendiri. Jadi terima kasih!" Shikaku ternyata masih tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Hiashi akhirnya melirik Shikaku, yang menurutnya memang harus diberikan penjelasan. Ia mendesah, dan Ia memang harus menjelaskannya.

" Tenanglah, Shika. Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskannya agar yang lainnya juga mengerti." Hiashi memberikan jeda, "Kami sudah melakukan pertemuan sebelumnya, dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk menerima untuk beraliansi dengan kalian. Jadi, saya selaku pemimpin clan Hyuuga dengan ini menerima kalian sebagai aliansi kami." Ucap Hiashi yang sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, namun belum cukup untuk meredam emosi Shikaku.

" Jika sejak awal kau sudah menerima aliansi ini. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada kami?" Shikaku mempertanyakan sifat Hiashi, yang anehnya tetua clan dan anggota clan Hyuuga juga mempertanyakan hal sama.

Hiashi melirik semua pasang mata, yang sepertinya menantikan jawabannya.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin tetap seperti fugaku, sampai akhir pertemuan ini. Namun setelah kau menyebut nama Naruto, aku jadi tak bisa menahan untuk tak tertawa." Hiashi memulai, membuat Shikaku mengernyit heran.

" Kau bilang Naruto telah tewas. Tapi, apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Hiashi kemudian, membuat Shikaku sedikit menunduk.

" Baik. Maafkan saya, karena telah menyebut nama Naruto, dan mungkin membuatmu marah. Dan saya pikir, kau seperti itu karena kematian Naruto. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa kau bisa seperti Fugaku-Dono? Sebelum akhirnya kau tertawa dan menurutku kau seperti kembali ke sifatmu yang ya...Seperti biasa." Shikaku mencoba meredam emosinya.

" Hahaha... Jika Naruto memang benar-benar mati, mungkin aku memang akan marah kepadamu. Dan sekarang kau tak perlu terlalu formal terhadapku, Shika." Shikaku menyipitkan matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru yang melebarkan matanya.

" Jadi?" Shikaku meminta.

" Aku hanya ingin berakting layaknya Fugaku dan menurutku itu cukup menarik untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian. Dan mengapa aku bisa seperti itu, itu karena apa yang ku dapatkan dari seseorang yang menurut kalian telah tewas." Hal itu, sukses membuat Shikamaru memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sedangkan Shikaku sedikit tersentak, namun tetap terlihat tenang.

Inoichi dan Chouza juga cukup tersentak mendengar mantan anak dari Yondaime Hokage masih hidup, sedangkan Ino dan Chouji terlihat menatap Shikamaru yang tersenyum cerah.

Disisi lain, tetua clan dan anggota clan Hyuuga akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka semula menyangka bahwa Hiashi memang sedikit berlebihan untuk menyambut calon aliansi mereka, namun kini mereka cukup memakluminya karena memang semuanya disebabkan oleh Naruto. Sosok yang merupakan pahlawan bagi clan mereka.

" Jadi, Naruto masih hidup?" Shikaku memastikan, yang membuat Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

" Bukan hanya itu." Hiashi berpaling ke salah satu anggota, dan mendapat anggukan dari anggota tersebut sebelum akhirnya anggota tersebut bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

" Lalu?"

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Hinata telah diculik. Hingga..." Hiashi terhenti, sebelum berpaling ke arah pintu."...Akhirnya Ia di tolong oleh seseorang yang sama yang dahulu pernah menolongnya dari Akatsuki." Hiashi selesai, yang kemudian pintu berderak terbuka.

Ke enam orang selain dari anggota clan Hyuuga hanya bisa melebarkan mata, melihat Hinata tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap mereka dengan senyuman. Ino yang merupakan teman akrabnya seketika berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan berlari memeluk Hinata rindu.

" Jadi Naruto sekali lagi telah menyelamatkan Hinata?" Shikaku bertanya, tak percaya.

" Begitulah. Apa hal ini sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan kalian?" Tanya Hiashi, mengabaikan putrinya yang sepertinya tengah bercengkarama dengan putri dari Inoichi.

Shikaku cukup terkejut karena mengetahui Naruto masih hidup. Namun Ia cukup mempertanyakan sekuat apa Naruto hingga Ia bisa mengambil Hinata kembali dari tangan Akatsuki yang pada hakikatnya cukup kuat untuk menginvasi Konoha, karena yang Shikaku tahu Naruto tak memiliki aliran chakra pada tubuhnya untuk membantu dalam pertempuran.

Shikaku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto dan segala sesuatu atas dirinya. Ia mengingat saat ini masih berada dalam situasi dimana Ia harus memulai rencana mereka, dan seketika mencoba mengetahui lebih tentang Naruto, yang mungkin akan membantu rencana mereka.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu dimana Naruto sekarang berada?" Mungkin Shikaku bisa membuat Naruto berpihak padanya.

Hiashi menggeleng, " Sayangnya, setelah membawa kembali Hinata, Ia tak bisa tinggal lebih lama dan aku tak tahu apakah Ia akan kembali dalam jangka waktu dekat."

Keinginan Shikaku sepertinya harus tertahan, karena Ia sepertinya tak bisa menemui Naruto. Dan kini Ia mungkin hanya bisa berharap, Naruto akan menjadi kartu AS tak terduganya.

Shikaku akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, " Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemui Naruto, namun sepertinya kita memang harus memulai semuanya sesuai rencana. Dan saat ini, bisakah kita kembali untuk rencana aliansi kita?" Shikaku meminta, mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi.

Ruangan kembali tenang, Hinata kini telah mendudukan diri di samping Hiashi. Sedangkan Ino juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya semula bersama dengan teman dan ayahnya.

Hiashi memulai, " Jadi apa rencananya?"

" Seperti yang anda ketahui, Konoha telah menduduki Kirigakure. Dan Minato saat ini membutuhkan seseorang untuk memimpin Kirigakure di bawah naungannya, dan apa kau tahu siapa yang akan memimpin Kirigakure?" Shikaku terlihat cukup serius.

" Ada banyak pilihan yang mungkin bisa menjadi pilihan bagi Minato, dan kami tak cukup yakin siapa yang akan dipilihnya." Ucap Hiashi, namun sebenarnya Ia telah berbohong.

" Benar. Namun jika kita bisa melihat kembali, ternyata hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin menjadi pilihan. Seperti yang kau tahu, Fugaku cukup berharga bagi Minato untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan memperkuat Kirigakure. Koharu, Homura ternyata menolak keinginan Minato untuk meminta mereka yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan di Kiri. Sedangkan Inuzuka, Aburame dan sisa clan lain ternyata tak cukup memiliki pengalaman untuk memimpin desa besar. Jadi..." Ucapan Shikaku dihentikan oleh Hiashi.

" Jadi, orang yang mungkin memimpin Kirigakure adalah Kau atau Aku." Hiashi berucap melanjutkan perkataan Shikaku, yang membuat Shikaku mengangguk tersenyum.

" Bukankah ini menarik? Minato meminta kepada seseorang yang pada kenyataannya akan berpaling darinya." Shikaku menambahkan, yang ternyata membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut ternyum, kecuali Ino dan Chouji yang terlihat masih bingung.

" Seperti seharusnya." Shikaku mengernyit heran, akan perkataan Hiashi.

" Seperti seharusnya?" Shikaku bertanya heran.

" Semua sudah kami rencanakan, Shika. Apa kau tak merasa aneh? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui rencana kudeta kami dengan mudah." Shikaku terkejut, dan mulai tersadar.

" Jadi begitu? Mendokusai, sepertinya kali ini aku kalah dari mu." Ucap Shikaku mendesah.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum kecil, " Begitulah, kami dengan sengaja membocorkan rencana kami kepadamu, dan walaupun hal itu cukup berisiko, namun ku yakin orang dengan kejeniusan sepertimu akan melakukan hal yang membuat rencana kami berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan ternyata, kau memang melakukannya dengan baik, bahkan meminta kami untuk beraliansi yang pada kenyataannya kami lah yang menggerakkan mu untuk masuk ke pihak kami."

" Ya...Ya... Kau menang. Jadi bisa singkirkan masalah kekalahanku dan mulai untuk membahas rencana kita." Shikaku mengaku mengalah, dan Ia mengakui kalau Ia ternyata mengikuti dan sudah masuk kedalam rencana Hiashi.

" Baik, lalu apa rencana yang kau punya?" Shikaku mengangguk, dan mulai menatap Hiashi tajam.

" Kita hanya perlu memastkan bahwa kitalah yang diberikan tugas oleh Minato untuk memimpin Kiri, dan setelah kita berhasil memimpin Kirigakure, kita belum bisa langsung menyerang Konoha. Karena pasukan di Kiri masih lemah, dan tujuan pertama adalah memperkuat pertahanan agar kita bisa mempersiapkan diri hingga siap untuk mengambil alih Konoha." Shikaku memberikan rencana awalnya.

" Aku tahu. Dan mengenai masalah pertahanan mungkin kita sudah memiliki senjata yang sangat kuat, jadi hanya tinggal memperkuat pasukan." Ucap Hiashi, membuat Shikamaru mengernyit mempertanyakan.

" Jangan bilang kau juga merencanakan sampai sejauh itu?" Tanya Shikaku.

" Hahaha... hal itu juga sudah masuk kedalam rencana kami, Shika." Hiashi membuat Shikaku kembali mendesah kalah.

" Sial! Aku kalah dua kali." Gerutu Shikaku. " Ah, sudahlah. Lalu senjata apa yang kalian miliki untuk pertahanan Kiri nantinya?" Shikaku berucap pasrah.

" Untuk rencana berikutnya, mungkin kau akan menang Shika. Jadi bersemangatlah." Hiashi berucap tersenyum, membuat Shikaku menggerutu.

" Baiklah, ini yang akan menjadi pertahanan kita." Hiashi kembali berucap, yang seketika merogoh sesuatu dari balik Haorinya dan meletakkannya di depannya. Sesuatu yang membuat Hiashi tersenyum, mengingat pemberian Naruto.

...

 _Flashback,_

 _Setelah pertemuan usai, Naruto dan Hiashi terlihat berada di ruangan kerja Hiashi dan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang ternyata sedang membicarakan bagaimana caranya Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata._

" _Mengapa kau merokok, Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi tak suka, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka tentang penculikan Hinata._

" _Ah, Gomen, Hiashi-sama. Ini hanya bagaimana saya mengapresiasikan kebebasan berekspresi. Tenanglah, ini bukan rokok seperti yang anda tahu, karena saya telah mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang baik untuk kesehatan." Jawab Naruto, yang pada akhirnya Hiashi mengerti karena Ia dapat menghirup asap yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Naruto, lebih seperti asap untuk aroma terapi dengan rasa teh._

" _Kebebasan berekspresi?" Tanya Hiashi, yang kini beralih dari masalah rokok._

" _Ya, seperti yang anda tahu, ini dunia Shinobi yang dimana kita bisa mati kapan saja. Oleh karena itu, setidaknya saya ingin terbebas dan melakukan apapun yang saya suka dalam berekspresi maupun bertindak dan saya hanya ingin menikmati masa dimana saya masih hidup. Dan mungkin saya bisa menjadi seutuhnya apa yang saya inginkan jika saya dapat menikahi putri anda dan hidup dalam kedamaian bersama dengannya." Naruto berucap santai, namun seketika Ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan seketika tergugup karena Ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini Ia berbicara dengan Hiashi, yang pada kenyataannya merupakan ayah dari Hinata. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya memberikan senyum yang 'hampir' terlihat akan perkataan Naruto tentang putrinya._

" _Ku yakin kau akan mencapai apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto." Hiashi menepuk pundak Naruto. Membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Hiashi tak menyadari perkataannya mengenai Hinata._

" _Arigato, Hiashi-sama." Naruto hanya bisa berucap dua kata tersebut, karena memang Ia tak ingin Hiashi tahu kalau Ia sedang menahan gugupnya._

 _Hiashi hanya mengangguk, " Naruto, kau tentunya tahu, Akatsuki takkan berhenti untuk mengambil kembali Hinata-chan." Naruto mengangguk, " Lalu mengapa kau membawanya kembali kesini? Bukannya kami tak ingin Hinata-chan kembali, hanya saja Hinata-chan lebih baik bersamamu karena memang menurutku kau yang sanggup menjaganya hingga keadaan kembali aman." Ucapan Hiashi membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk, walaupun didalam pikirannya, Naruto sangat senang karena Hiashi seakan memberikan lampu hijau kepadanya untuk hubungannya dengan Hinata._

" _Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Namun, Sensei tak menyetujui saya untuk membawa Hinata-chan, seakan Ia memiliki ketakutan tersendiri dengan apa yang akan kami hadapi kedepannya. Saya tak bisa menolaknya, karena pada dasarnya, apa yang Ia bicarakan hampir selalu menunjukan kebenaran." Naruto menatap Hiashi yang terdiam._

" _Tapi, anda tak perlu khawatir, karena saya akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang akan menjaga Hinata-chan selama aku pergi." Hiashi menyipitkan mata, melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas tuxedonya._

" _Ini?" Hiashi menerima pemberian Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum," Apa anda pernah melihat lima ekor serigala besar yang dulu pernah mengacaukan Konoha?"_

 _Hiashi mengangguk kecil." Lalu?"_

" _Dengan itu anda dapat memanggil mereka. Dan perlu anda tahu, dengan kekuatan mereka masing-masing, tiap dari serigala tersebut mungkin setara dengan Hokage. Dan kurasa itu cukup untuk menjaga Hinata-chan sampai aku kembali, terlebih salah satu dari serigala tersebut sangat menyayangi Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto, membuat Hiashi hampir membelalakan matanya mendengar kekuasaan para serigala tersebut._

 _Hiashi hanya bisa menggenggam apa yang diberikan oleh Naruto dengan erat, seakan pemberian tersebut sangat berguna untuk putrinya dan clannya. Ia tahu, segala sesuatu akan kekuasaan Naruto dan segala kekuatannya, namun saat ini Ia hanya tak menyangka akan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan. Dan kini yang membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membalas segala sesuatu kebaikan yang telah Naruto berikan._

" _Kurasa saya harus kembali, maaf aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Aku harap anda mengerti, Hiashi-sama." Ucap Naruto membungkukkan diri, sebelum akhirnya kembali tegak dan melebur rokok yang berada di tangan kanannya._

" _Bagaimanapun, aku tak mungkin bisa menahanmu. Bukan?" Ucap Hiashi, mendapat anggukan dari Naruto yang tersenyum._

 _Hiashi perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto, yang seketika menarik Naruto dan memberikan sebuah pelukan yang lebih seperti ayah dan anak. Disatu sisi Naruto sangat terkejut karena Hiashi kini memeluknya, hingga Ia dapat mendengar bisikan dari Hiashi._

" _Terima kasih atas segalanya, Naruto. Dan ku harap, untuk pertemuan berikutnya kau memanggilku Tou-san."Bisik Hiashi, namun sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto._

 _Naruto hanya bisa mematung, dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika Hiashi melepas pelukannya dan membagi jarak._

" _H-Hai, Wakatte Imasu (Dimengerti)." Naruto tergugup sangat, dan hanya bisa membalas ucapan Hiashi dengan sangat sopan._

 _Membungkuk sekali lagi, Naruto memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum, sebelum mengingat sesuatu akan perkataan Naruto._

" _Kebebasan berekspresi? Sepertinya menarik." Gumam Hiashi, sambil melihat alat pemberian Naruto._

 _..._

 _Flashback Off._

" Peluit?" Shikaku mengernyit heran.

" Ya. Ini adalah pertahanan kita setelah kita berhasil memegang kendali atas Kirigakure." Ucap Hiashi tenang, namun Shikaku tetap tak mengerti.

" Jadi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari peluit kecil ini?" Tanya Shikaku lagi, mendapat anggukan dari Inoichi dan Chouza.

" Percayalah, itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar harapan." Ucap Hiashi, yang anehnya menyeringai.

Shikaku hanya mengangat bahu, dan hanya bisa terus melakukan apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk memulai rencananya. Yang pada akhirnya, mereka terus melanjutkan pertemuan mereka, untuk membahas segala hal yang seharusnya mereka bahas.

...

* * *

 **-A Week Later-**

 **...**

' **SSS' Team, Place.**

Waktu cepat berlalu, matahari kini telah menggantikan tugas bulan untuk menyinari hamparan laut biru luas yang terlihat sangat indah sepanjang mata memandang. Keindahan yang saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawan atau kini dapat disebut 'SSS' tim tengah memandang keindahan yang sangat jarang mereka temui.

" Seperti yang diharapkan dari clan Shinzen." Ucap hiruzen menatap kabin kapal mereka, sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya.

Ryuu membalikkan badannya, " Begitulah, aku juga tak menyangka. Dibalik lapisan kayu yang membungkus kapal ini, ternyata menyembunyikan tekhnologi tinggi yang cukup membuat ku iri."

Ya. Mereka sudah memulai petualangan mereka dan kini mulai mengarungi laut luas sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan mereka kini berada disebuah kapal, Kapal yang mereka tunggangi, merupakan kapal yang cukup besar.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti, kapal tersebut lebih menyerupai kapal para bajak laut seperti yang mereka baca atau lihat dari gambar yang sempat di ambil para ekspeditor clan Shinzen sebelumya, ketika berhadapan dengan para bajak laut. Namun yang membedakan, pada kapal mereka tak terdapat bendara ataupun layar yang identik dengan bajak laut, karena pada dasarnya kapal tersebut bergerak dengan bantuan mesin penggerak.

" Kurasa kapal ini memang dipersiapkan untuk segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan kita hadapi didepan." Ryuu setidaknya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari Hiruzen.

" Yo... Ryuu-Sensei. Jadi kita akan melewati Teru-teruianegeru Beru-Berumuda?" Tanya Naruto semangat, walaupun agak sulit menyebut nama tempat diakhir katanya.

Ryuu berpaling dan menghela nafas, " Triangle Bermuda, Naruto-kun. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapat dari hasil ekspedisi, sepertinya kita memang harus melewatinya." Naruto melompat semangat, karena Ia menganggap bahwa segitiga bermuda adalah zona bahaya yang membuatnya sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Sebelum akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Ryuu, yang sepertinya menatapnya tajam.

" Dan aku mengingatkanmu kembali, Naruto." Naruto terdiam, " Jangan menyentuh apapun yang ada di ruang laboratorium di ruang tengah kapal ini. Karena kita membawa sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya, dan kita hanya menggunakannya jika kita menemukan musuh yang kuat." Perintah Ryuu, yang anehnya malah membuat Naruto sangat penasaran dengan alat yang ada di ruangan lab tersebut.

" H-Hai. Wakarimashita, Sensei-sama." Jawab Naruto patuh, walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu akan alat yang mereka bawa.

Ryuu mengangkat bahu, dan mengangap kalau Naruto akan menuruti perintahnya. Sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki, untuk menuju ruang navigasi untuk menambah kecepatan kapal mereka menuju Segitiga bermuda.

...

* * *

Hingga bulan kini mulai kembali menggantikan matahari, yang dimana diantara semua tim 'SSS' tengah berkumpul didalam suatu ruangan. Namun tidak dengan Ryuu yang sepertinya masih berada di ruang Navigasi dan terus memperhatikan sebuah peta yang terbuka lebar, selebar ukuran meja didepannya. Ryuu terlihat sangat serius, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karena Ia hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas akan kebisingan didalam lambung kapal.

" Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan taruhannya?" Sasuke menyeringai, memandang ke tiga orang yang semeja dengannya. Rokoknya masih terapit tergantung pada bibirnya.

" Baik. Jadi berapa Ryo yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Naruto juga menyeringai dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan asap dari rokok pada mulutnya ke wajah Sasuke.

" Tidak, tidak. Aku menginginkan hal yang lain selain Ryo. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh bagian tubuh?" Sasuke berucap Psikopat, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang yang tersisa dimeja mereka.

" Apa kalian sudah gila! Aku keluar." Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya.

" Oh...Ayolah Baa-chan. Kau sudah abadi, jadi bagian manapun yang terpotong pasti akan kembali utuh." Bujuk Naruto, yang dibalas dengusan dari Tsunade.

" Ya, walaupun aku sudah abadi, tetap saja aku masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit jika lengan atau kaki terpotong. Lagipula aku tak ingin mengotori pakaian ku dengan darah, Baka!" Tsunade seketika melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, namun agak sedikit berhati-hati karena Ia tak ingin Dress putih pendek yang sangat ketat yang melilit tubuhnya menjadi kotor.

" Baik-baik. Tapi kau melupakan sesuatu." Naruto berucap, membuat Tsunade terhenti dan seketika berpaling ke Naruto.

Tsunade membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan ciuman hangat pada dahi Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menarik rokok pada bibirnya dan menggerakkan jarinya menunjuk mulutnya sendiri, seakan meminta Tsunade untuk mencium bibirnya. Tsunade mendesah sedikit, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke bibir Naruto dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Naruto.

" Kau tentunya tak melupakanku, kan?" Sasuke tak mau mengalah, dan ternyata iri karena Naruto mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari Tsunade.

" Hehe... tenang, Uchiha kecil." Tsunade berucap tersenyum, dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke untuk mencium kening Sasuke dan mulai beralih ke bibir Sasuke untuk memberikan kecupan singkat.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Naruto akhirnya tersadar kalau Tsunade belum juga beranjak dari tempat dimana Sasuke duduk. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto menyipitkan mata ketika melihat tangan kanan Sasuke mengekang pinggang Tsunade agar tak bisa menjauh.

" Oy oy... Hentai. Berhenti menciumnya, atau aku akan membuat bibirmu menghilang!" Naruto memperingati, yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol dari Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya.

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya, dan menatap Tsunade yang terlihat memerah. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menyeringai, karena masing-masing diantara mereka merasa sangat senang ketika memanfaatkan rasa kasih yang diberikan Tsunade _muda_.

Ingat! Kebebasan Berekpresi! Itulah yang saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan.

Ya. Mereka sangat senang. Senang karena sepertinya mereka mendapat sesuatu yang menurut mereka cukup membuat hari-hari mereka berwarna. Hal tersebut berawal dari atau setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto, Tsunade dan Jiraiya terlihat sangat muda bahkan terlihat seperti berusia 17 tahun kembali. Tsunade kini terlihat layaknya Ia ketika seusia muda, yang dimana Tsunade terlihat sangat cantik dengan tubuh ramping dan payudara yang berukuran standar tidak seperti Tsunade tua yang memiliki payudara yang terlalu besar. Sedangkan Jiraiya, ya seperti Jiraiya ketika muda, itu saja.

" Nah, kalau begitu aku keruangan ku. Dah... Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Ucap lembut Tsunade, mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Ano, Hime. Bagaimana dengan ku?" Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja menyela.

" Oh...Aku hampir lupa."Tsunade mendekat, namun bukan ciuman, karena yang Jiraiya dapat adalah injakan dari kaki jenjang Tsunade. Sebelum akhirnya Tsunade menarik kedua lengan Jiraiya yang seketika putus terpisah dari tubuhnya, membuat Jiraiya mengerang sakit.

" Ara, ara... Pakaianku jadi kotor karena darahmu ini. Tapi, Bukankah ini nikmat Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade menyeringai layaknya seorang Iblis cantik. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan dengan ayunan pinggul pada tiap langkahnya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mesum. " Setidaknya aku dapat melihat celana dalamnya, HAHAHA!" Jiraiya tertawa keras dengan segala kemesumannya, sebelum akhirnya mencoba bangkit dengan kedua kakinya dan memfokuskan chakra untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan kedua lengan barunya.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat keadaan Jiraiya. Sebelum akhirnya menyeringai bersama dengan Sasuke,

" Apa kau menikmatinya, Sasuke?" Naruto berucap menggoda, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Hanya naluri lelaki." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Oh.. Benarkah? Jadi kau menikmatinya? Bagaimana jika aku membuat sesuatu untuk mengirim pesan dan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura, Heh?" Naruto menyeringai.

" Hn, lakukan semaumu. Karena ku yakin Ia takkan mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun, Ia takkan mempercayai aku mencium Tsunade-chan. Karena yang Ia tahu Tsunade sudah tua." Ucap Sasuke yang kini juga menyeringai.

" Souka(Jadi Begitu)! Jadi Tsunade- _chan_ , ya? Tapi bagaimana jika yang aku kirim foto Tsunade muda tengah menciummu, kepadanya. Sasuke-kun." Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat foto yang saat ini terapit di jemari Naruto.

" Baka! Baik-baik. Aku menyerah. Tapi bukankah kau juga menikmatinya, Baka!" Sasuke berucap sinis, yang anehnya Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Begitulah. Mana mungkin aku tak menikmati ciuman dari seorang malaikat jatuh sepertinya. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

" Malaikat jatuh?" Sasuke tak mengerti, Naruto mengangguk.

" Ya, Tsunade-chan terlihat seperti malaikat yang cantik, namun disisi lain Ia bisa menjadi iblis kejam, itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya 'Malaikat jatuh' atau Malaikat yang jatuh dari surga karena memiliki kejahatan seperti iblis. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa, " Tapi, tetap saja. Hinata-Hime yang paling cantik dari siapapun, karena Hinata-hime adalah seseorang berhati mulia, layaknya seorang malaikat sejati. Hahaha..." lanjut Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya menengadah ke atas, mendramatisir kata-kata akan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk, " Begitu juga dengan Sakura-chan. Malaikat cantik yang kini sedang menunggu di surga, menunggu sang pangeran untuk menjemputnya." Sasuke memandang keatas, tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang keatas, melayang dengan pemikiran masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya mereka saling memandang dan seketika menyeringai.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Tsunade-chan berikutnya?" Naruto memulai, Sasuke tersenyum.

" Bagaimana jika kita memintanya untuk mandi bersama atau tidur bersama?" Sasuke berucap.

" Menarik. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar Ia mau?" Naruto menyeringai.

" Tenanglah, Uchiha tidak disebut jenius tanpa alasan." Ucap Sasuke hampir berbisik, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada meja didepannya dan terlihat mulai berfikir keras.

Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar tak memperdulikan Jiraiya yang sepertinya tengah terjatuh lengkap dengan darah pada hidungnya, _" Dasar bajingan! Kalian semula menyebut pacar kalian masing-masing dengan sangat berbunga-bunga, tapi tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja dan mulai merencanakan untuk menjebak Tsunade, heh. Anak-anak sialan!"_ Pikir Jiraiya sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, karena mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

" Yosh... Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan terlebih dahulu permainan ini?" Tanya Naruto, mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan Jiraiya menggeleng menyerah, yang kemudian beranjak dari meja menuju meja yang lain.

" Pengecut!" Teriak Naruto mengejek, sebelum akhirnya berbalik kearah Sasuke hanya untuk melihat Sasuke membuka kartu.

" Aku Menang." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai Psikopat, ketika menaruh beberapa kartu ke atas meja, mengalahkan kartu milik Naruto.

" Nani!(apa!)... Kau curang!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke menggeleng tersenyum.

" Iie(tidak)... Jadi, berikan tanganmu yang ingin aku potong sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kejam.

Tak jauh dari meja mereka, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Kabuto dan Orochimaru terlihat bermain Shogi dan harus terganggu akibat ulah Naruto ataupun Sasuke yang terlihat saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

" Kalian berisik!" Orochimaru berteriak kesal, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke papan permainannya melawan Hiruzen.

" Apa ini! Oi..Sensei. Seharusnya pion ku tak disana." Orochimaru berteriak sambil menunjuk pionnya yang berpindah tepat.

" Mungkin pionmu bosan ditempat yang sama." Jawab Hiruzen seenaknya, membuat perempatan pada dahi Orochimaru.

...

Sementara itu, didalam ruang navigasi. Ryuu terlihat cukup serius mengamati pergerakan kapalnya dan mulai mensejajarkannya dengan peta yang saat ini Ia beri tanda-tanda dengan pena untuk dapat mencapai tujuan.

" Seharusnya kita sudah mendekati wilayah bermuda, tapi kenapa sangat tenang?" Ryuu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, dan terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Ryuu cukup yakin bahwa semuanya sudah sesuai seperti seharusnya, dan Ia cukup yakin Ia telah mengikuti segala macam petunjuk hasil ekspedisi clan Shinzen sebelumnya. _" Tapi ada yang aneh disini? Kenapa semuanya begitu tenang? Seharusnya kita sudah menghadapi badai atau apapun yang menghalangi perjalanan ini."_ Ia terus berfikir keras.

Hingga semuanya serasa terhenti, lampu ruangan seketika padam. Bahkan Ryuu tak lagi mendengar suara mesin yang selama ini terus menggerakkan kapal mereka. Hingga akhirnya Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu dan bergegas mengambil Alat Komunikator yang terhubung dengan pengeras suara di tiap ruangan di dalam kapal .

Ryuu mengambil nafas panjang, " Semua! Cepat ke dek kapal! Dan bersiap untuk menghadapi benturan!" Teriak Ryuu pada alat yang berada di genggamannya, dan seketika memukul tombol merah yang diketahui merupakan tombol untuk mengaktifkan Bel Peringatan.

Semua tim 'SSS' seketika tersentak, dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk bersegera menuju dek kapal. Sampai beberapa menit telah berlalu, yang kini terlihat semua tim 'SSS' berada di dek kapal untuk melihat Ryuu tengah menatap sesuatu.

Ryuu berpaling sejenak, sebelum menggeram marah. " Dimana Naruto!"

Semua akhirnya menyadari ketidak hadiran Naruto diantara mereka, dan mulai bertanya-tanya dimana Naruto berada. Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bersama dengan Naruto juga menggeleng tak tahu, karena setelah mendengar peringatan dari Ryuu, Sasuke seketika meninggalkan Naruto dan bergegas ke dek.

Hingga akhirnya sesuatu seakan menyadarkan Hiruzen, " Mungkinkah? Ryuu-dono, mungkin Naruto saat ini berada di lab." Ucap Hiruzen yang seketika membuat Ryuu mendesah kesal.

" Anak itu!" Geram Ryuu, sebelum memandang semua tim yang ada di depannya, " Kalian semua! Sekuat mungkin menghalau gelombang kecil yang akan menghantam kapal ini!" Pinta Ryuu sedikit berteriak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan Shunsinnya menuju Lab.

Semua tim 'SSS' yang tersisa, hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke depan kapal untuk melihat gelombang air yang menurut Ryuu kecil, yang pada kenyataannya gelombang tersebut cukup untuk membuat Orochimaru menelan ludahnya.

" Ya..Ya… Gelombang yang sangat kecil!" Gerutu Sasuke, tak berpaling dari gelombang yang sangat besar yang perlahan menuju mereka. Gelombang besar yang seakan telah dibuat oleh 100 orang dengan kekuatan sama dengan Nidaime Hokage.

….

* * *

Disisi terluar dari badai,

Keadaan sangat tenang, bahkan malam itu mereka terlihat sangat terlelap akibat pesta rum/minuman keras yang beberapa saat lalu mereka gelar. Pada dasarnya, mereka memang selalu melakukan pesta kecil di dalam kapal mereka. Namun pesta tersebut tak menunjukkan hal-hal yang menunjukkan bagaimana para bajak laut biasanya berpesta, tak ada perjudian, uang, bahkan wanita. Karena yang ada hanyalah rum atau apapun yang dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai minuman keras.

" Shankss! …'ep'!" Lelaki dengan kumis melengkung hitam, memanggil sang Nakama berambut merah dengan nada rendah mengayun, menandakan Ia tengah mabuk cukup berat.

" Ay…Ay…Kapten!" Shank menyahut, dengan nada tak kalah rendah dari sang kapten.

" ep! ...Shankss!"

" Apa kapten?!"

" Apa aku mabuk?!"

" Ya, kapten. Kau sangat mabuk." Shanks meneguk rum'nya lagi.

" Apa aku benar-benar mabuk, Shankss?"

" Ya, Kapten. Kau sangat-sangat mabuk." Jawab Shank.

" lalu kenapa aku melihat lengan kirimu tak ada?" Shank seketika menegang.

" APAA! Oh..Tidak. Kemana lenganku!" Shankss berteriak histeris. Sebelum akhirnya Ia tersadar kalau lengan kirinya saat ini masih ada dan sedang memeluk Rum miliknya.

" Oy, Oy... Kapten no Baka! Lihat ini!" Teriak Shanks, sambil mengayunkan lengan kirinya bersama dengan botol rum yang ikut mengayun di genggamannya.

" Ah...Shimata(Sialan)! Aku benar-benar 'ep' mabuk sepertinya, eh. Shankss..."

" Ya. kau benar-benar mabuk, Kapten." Shanks kembali menelan alkohol pada botol rumnya.

" Shankss?!"

" Apa lagi kapten?" Shank hampir tak sadar.

" Apa aku mabuk?!" Shank sedikit mengangguk.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau mabuk. Kapten." Sang kapten mengangguk kecil.

" Tapi kenapa aku mendengar suara-suara meminta pertolongan?!"

" Hahaha... Mungkin itu hantu, Kapten. Ingat, kau sedang mabuk." Shanks memandang ke atas kepalanya, " Aku sepertinya juga mabuk. Burung-burung kecil ini tak mau berhenti berputar di kepalaku. Bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkannya, kapten?"

Sang kapten hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria tinggi kekar berambut putih panjang, dan terlihat menggunakan kaca mata kecil.

" Ah...Rayleigh. Kemarilah, kita bisa memulai pestanya kembali. Hahaha..." Sesosok yang ternyata bernama Rayleigh hanya berjalan mendekat.

" Roger! Bangun! Ada hal aneh diluar yang harus kau lihat." Rayleigh mengguncang sang kapten yang ternyata bernama Roger.

Roger yang mendengar perkataan wakilnya seketika menyipitkan matanya, dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Roger seketika berlari keluar ruangan untuk melihat apa yang Reyleigh ucapkan. Sedangkan Shank juga seketika tersadar dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Roger dan Rayleigh.

" Ada apa ini? Buggy?" Pria berpenampilan layaknya seorang badut hanya berpaling sedikit, dan mulai menunjuk sesuatu dengan tangan bergetar.

Roger seketika beralih ke arah dimana Buggy menunjuk dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Puluhan bahkan ratusan Sea Monster terlihat tengah berenang menjauh menghindari sesuatu, yang Roger cukup yakin para Monter tersebut menjauh dari badai yang cukup jauh di depan mereka. _" Ini? Suara-suara meminta pertolongan yang tadi ku dengar, ternyata berasal dari mereka."_ Roger tak menyangka dengan apa yang saat ini terjadi dengannya dan suara-suara yang Ia dengar.

" SEMUA! LIHAT!" Roger seketika berpaling, melihat apa yang ditunjukan oleh salah satu crewnya.

" Ada apa Scopper...!" Namun teriakan Roger terhenti ketika Ia melihat beberapa anak panah besar yang bersinar biru terang tengah mengarah ke kapal mereka.

Roger yang tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan kapalnya seketika bersiap untuk menghalau panah raksasa tersebut, sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena terlihat beberapa bola meriam seketika terbang ke arah panah-panah tersebut dan sedikit mengubah arah tujuan kemana panah-panah tersebut seharusnya menancap.

" Rayleigh! Suuggooii... Hahahaha!" Tawa Roger ketika melihat bola meriam tersebut ternyata dilempar oleh sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Rayleigh, namun Rayleigh hanya mengangkat bahu dan menaruh sisa bola meriam yang ada di pelukannya kembali ke asalnya karena Ia tak membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi bola meriam untuk menghalau panah besar tersebut.

" Kau bisa melakukan yang lebih gila dari itu, kapten." Ucap Rayleigh akhirnya, sebelum memandang badai yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kapal mereka.

Sedangkan Roger menyeringai, " Kau tentunya tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan kan, Rayleigh?" Ucap Roger tanpa berpaling dari badai. Reyleigh mendesah sedikit, sebelum mengangguk.

Reyleigh menarik nafas dalam, " SEMUA! BENTANGKAN LAYAR! ARAHKAN KAPAL KE BADAI DIDEPAN!" Teriak Rayleigh, disertai sedikit aura yang menyadarkan semua Kru untuk memulai tugas masing-masing.

" **Ay...Ay... Fuku kaichō."** Teriak semangat semua anggota Kru Roger.

Roger dan Rayleigh hanya bisa memandang badai didepan mereka dengan antusias tinggi, dan menanti segala sesuatu yang mungkin membuat adrenalin mereka cukup terpompa lebih.

...

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelumnya,

Dek kapal dimana 'SSS' team berada, terlihat sedikit berantakan. Hantaman demi hantaman terdengar cukup keras disekitar kapal. Jika dilihat dari atas, dapat di lihat dua makhluk besar berbentuk seorang prajurit dengan panah dan pedang sebagai senjata.

" Dua Susano'o. Sangat Menarik." Hiruzen berdiri diujung tongkat nya yang terlihat membesar dan memanjang. Tongkat Enma memang sangat mengagumkan, karena terlihat tongkat besar tersebut berdiri tegak dengan pemusatan chakra pada salah satu ujung sebagai penopang di atas gelombang laut. Sedangkan Hiruzen berdiri tegang di ujung lain dari tongkat sambil menikmati rokoknya.

Tidak hanya tongkat Hiruzen yang sangat mengaggumkan, karena Susano'o milik Sasuke dan Kakashi juga merupakan hal yang cukup indah. Sasuke dengan kedua Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya terlihat tengah mengontrol Makhluk besar berbentuk prajurit atau yang disebut Susano'o dengan cukup serius, Susano'o berwarna ungu gelap yang menyelubungi tubuhnya terlihat sangat kokoh, lengkap dengan senjata berbentuk panah pada tangan kanan Susano'o tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi, dengan Susano'o berwarna emas bersinar yang memiliki senjata seperti sebuah samurai. Kakashi terlihat cukup serius namun seakan menggerakan Susano'onya tak membuatnya lelah ataupun terfokus lebih. Kedua Eternal Mengekyou Haringan pada matanya terlihat bersinar, menandakan kedua matanya tersebut seakan masih sangat sehat dan sangat kuat.

 _Flashback,_

" _Apa kalian yakin dengan keputusan kalian?" Ryuu menatap tajam Kakashi dan Sasuke._

" _Kami sudah menculik dan mengambil mata para elit Uchiha untuk ini. Jadi, kami cukup yakin, sensei." Sasuke menjawab mantab, bersama dengan Kakashi yang mengangguk._

" _Baiklah. Biar ku lihat, kami memiliki 5 pasang mata sharingan disini dan setiap mata diketahui sudah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan yang sebelumnya dimiliki para elit Uchiha." Jeda Ryuu, " Kalian sudah berhasil mencapai tahap Mangekyou pada mata kalian, akan tetapi Kakashi hanya memiliki satu Mangekyou pada mata kirinya."_

 _Kakashi mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke terus mendengar penjelasan Ryuu._

" _Aku akan mencangkokkan sepasang mata Mangekyou Sharingan, kepada Sasuke untuk mencapai Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Sedangkan untuk Kakashi sepertinya membutuhkan lebih dari sepasang mata Mangekyou untuk mencapai Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan." Jelas Ryuu, sambil mengambil beberapa bola mata Sharingan dari dalam tabung._

" _Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, karena aku tak ingin terjadi kesalahan dalam pencangkokkan. Sekarang kalian bisa merebahkan tubuh masing-masing di tempat yang sudah disediakan, aku akan memanggil Naruto untuk membantu operasi ini." Ucap Ryuu, mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan Kakashi sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan untuk memanggil Naruto._

 _..._

 _Flashback off._

" Sasuke, berhenti memanah gelombang tersebut! Sepertinya gelombang tersebut semakin tak terkendali akibat benturan panahmu!" Kakashi berteriak, sambil melihat gelombang yang terus mencoba untuk mencapai mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kakashi membelalakan matanya melihat sesuatu dengan ukuran besar yang sepertinya bergerak bersama dengan aliran gelombang.

" Makhluk apa itu?" Gumam Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berteriak sedikit gila.

" Apapun kau! Makhluk apapun kau! Akan ku buat kau takut padaku! HAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa, seakan apa yang Ia lihat merupakan suatu kesenangan.

Dengan cukup membabi buta Sasuke melontarkan anak panahnya, secara terus menerus tanpa henti. Membuat Kakashi mendesah, dan mulai terbang dengan Susano'onya mendekat ke arah Susano'o Sasuke.

Dengan pedang pada tangan di Susano'onya, Kakashi menahan panah Sasuke, mencoba menghentikan kegilaan Sasuke.

" Sudah ku bilang, benturan panah mu pada gelombang tersebut akan semakin membuat gelombang tersebut semakin besar dan tak terkendali. Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi menenangkan, Membuat Sasuke terhenti dan mendengus tak suka, karena latihannya dalam memanah harus terhenti.

" Oke. Setidaknya aku membuat makhluk-makhluk besar tadi lari menjauh ketakutan, Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa mengejek makhluk-makhluk yang ternyata merupakan Sea Monster.

Sementara itu,

Ryuu kini tengah menatap Naruto yang terlihat berada di dalam ruang laboratorium, dan terlihat Naruto sedang mengamati sesuatu didalam lab tersebut.

" Jangan menyentuh itu, Naruto!" Teriak Ryuu, namun terlambat. Naruto kini telah menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada benda yang berpendar berwarna biru terang.

" Ada apa sensei? Tak terjadi apa-apa kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran pada wajahnya.

" BAKA!" Ryuu seketika melakukan Shunsin, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengernyit heran.

" Kenapa..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, karena seketika Ia melihat benda yang Ia sentuh bersinar terang sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan cahaya biru besar.

Diluar kapal, terlihat Ryuu seketika melihat Kabuto, Orochimaru, Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang berada di dek kapal untuk menonton Hiruzen, Kakashi dan Sasuke yang menahan gelombang. Tak mau menunggu lama. Ryuu bergegas membentuk suatu segel, menampakkan 4 clonnya untuk mengambil keempat orang di dek kapalnya tersebut dan Shunsin menjauh keluar dari kapal.

" Ada apa Ryuu-sama?" Kabuto bertanya heran.

Namun pertanyaannya cepat terjawab, ketika Ia melihat ledakan cahaya cukup besar berasal dari kapal mereka. Semua tim 'SSS' tak terkecuali Kakashi dan Sasuke seketika berpaling untuk melihat cahaya terang mulai menyelimuti kapal mereka, hingga akhirnya cahaya tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan kapal mereka yang sepertinya hanya tinggal puing-puing kecil.

Semua dari mereka menyipitkan mata, hingga akhirnya Sasuke meneriakan nama Naruto yang sepertinya tengah mengambang di atas puing-puing kapal. Tak lama setelah Sasuke berteriak, Tsunade juga meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terbelalak kaget.

" Minna(Semua)! ADA SESUATU YANG SANGAT BESAR MENUJU KAPAL! " Tsunade berteriak lantang, memuat Sasuke menggeram marah, karena makhluk-makhluk yang Ia anggap telah lari kini mulai kembali muncul, bahkan lebih besar.

" OH, KAMI! NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Tsunade, namun terlambat, makhluk tersebut terlihat menelan puing-puing kapal bersama dengan tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menggeram marah, dan seketika membabi buta melepaskan beberapa anak panahnya ke arah gerombolan makhluk besar yang terlihat berlari menjauh melawan gelombang. Sasuke yang tak mau mengalah, hanya terus memanah tanpa henti, bahkan mengarahkan panahnya sedikit lebih keatas mencoba mengenai para makhluk besar yang menelan Naruto.

" KUSO!" Teriak Sasuke, tanpa henti terus memanah, hingga akhirnya dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

" Tenang, Sasuke! Ku yakin Naruto akan bertahan. Ledakan cahaya besar tadi sepertinya menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk tersebut, hingga mereka menganggap hal itu makanan mereka. Dan untuk Naruto, selama ledakan tersebut tak menghancurkan tubuhnya, itu sudah cukup menandakan kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja, mengingat regenarasi tubuhnya sangat cepat dibanding kita." Kakashi menenangkan Sasuke, yang dimana Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Namun Sasuke tak bersedih, karena sebenarnya Ia sangat iri dengan Naruto. _" Sial! Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri di dalam perut makhluk tersebut. Naruto, Baka!"_ Pikir Sasuke iri, karena Ia menganggap Naruto pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi pengalaman menyenangkan baginya.

Semua tim 'SSS' yang tersisa kini hanya bisa berdiri di atas air, dan memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan dan pikiran masing-masing. Namun semuanya kini harus mengabaikan Naruto, karena mereka harus menghadapi amukan gelombang besar yang sepertinya semakin membesar dan menggila. Terlebih mereka mulai mendengar suara-suaru petir yang menyambar di atas mereka.

...

* * *

7 Jam setelahnya,

Waktu cepat berlalu, namun terasa cukup lama bagi tim 'SSS' yang sejak semalam menahan amukan alam. Dan kini matahari mulai meninggi, cuaca mulai cerah yang dimana tak ada lagi badai atau apapun yang merupakan suatu bencana.

Hiruzen, Ryuu dan yang lainnya, kini hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di permukaan laut. Chakra memang tak terbatas, namun fisik yang menentukan, hingga akhirnya mereka merasa membutuhkan atau hanya sekedar beristirahat lebih.

" Setelah ini kita kemana?" Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan.

" Kita cukup beruntung karena tiap lapisan pada kapal kita sebelumnya, cukup untuk menahan daya ledakan dari senjata yang kita bawa. Namun tetap saja, hal itu membuatku cukup kesal karena kapal sebagus itu harus hancur." Ryuu menggerutu kesal, " Dan saat ini, kita hanya akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto." Ucap Ryuu mendesah. Hiruzen dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi, kita tak lagi memiliki kapal. Sensei juga tak mempunyai Shusseigan, untuk membuat kapal baru." Sasuke berucap dan mulai memandang laut luas.

" Begitulah. Tapi kita memiliki Sannin disini. Kita bisa menggunakan hewan mereka sebagai tunggangan." Jawan Ryuu santai, membuat tanda centang di dahi masing-masing sannin.

" Biar ku tebak, jika mereka tak mau. kau mungkin hanya memikirkan hukuman yang bagus untuk mereka. Bukan begitu?" Tambah Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, yang anehnya selama pertarungan semalam, rokoknya tak ada satupun yang basah.

Ryuu mengangguk pasti, membuat ketiga Sannin mendesah pasrah dan mulai melakukan ritual mereka untuk memanggil summon masing-masing. Namun cukup beruntung bagi Tsunade, karena siputnya sepertinya tak bisa diandalkan untuk alat transportasi, sehingga siput besar miliknya hanya bertugas untuk menambah kekuatan katak dan ular milik Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Semua yang hendak melakukan perjalanan, seketika terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua membuka lebar mata mereka.

" Sial! Sepertinya yang ada di jurnal clan Shinzen memang benar! Semua bersiap! Karena yang akan kita hadapi adalah sesuatu hal yang membuat para peniliti clan Shinzen menghilang dari ekspedisi mereka!" Ryuu berteriak memperingati semua anggota 'SSS' yang tersisa.

" Sepertinya bukan hanya kau yang mendapat kesenangan, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, melihat ratusan kapal atau perahu yang cukup besar terbang tinggi di atas mereka.

...

* * *

Ditempat lain, Naruto Place.

Suara erangan mulai terdengar, menandakan seseorang mulai tersadar dari ketidak sadarannya. Menggerakkan seluruh badannya, namun Ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu menahannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan yang cukup menjijikan baginya. Hingga Ia sepenuhnya tersadar dan mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

" Aarrgghh... Kuso! Dimana ini!" Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, dan mulai mengaktifkan Shusseigannya untuk meneliti dimana Ia saat ini. Dan Ia cukup terkejut, karena Ia mulai tahu dimana Ia berada.

" Ini! Seru goberete (goblet cell), Seru parietaru (parietal cell), Seru chiefu (chief cell), Bukankah sel-sel tersebut yang terdapat didalam lambung!" Naruto mencengkram rambutnya, " Kuso! Sepertinya aku didalam perut atau sesuatu. Sial! Aku harus keluar, kulit ku sudah mulai benar-benar terkelupas." Naruto sangat kesal, karena dapat ia lihat tubuhnya seakan mulai terkelupas dan ia cukup yakin disekelilingnya adalah zat asam, yang Ia ketahui merupakan zat yang sama dengan zat yang berada di perut seseorang dalam mencerna makanan.

Dengan Shusseigannya, Naruto mulai melakukan hal yang sering Ia lakukan, yakni melebur apapun. Zat asam melawan Shussseigan dalam hal melebur, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum, karena bagaimanapun dengan matanya sendiri ia juga dapat membuat Zat asam.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, untuk memulai aksinya. Hingga tempat dimana Ia berdiri mulai bergemuruh, menandakan apa yang Naruto lakukan mulai menunjukan hasil. Dengan sedikit hentakan, Naruto membuat intensitas besar pengendalian tiap atom pada keadaan sekitarnya dan mulai melebur semuanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto dapat melihat setitik cahaya, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang menahannya mulai terbuka dan menunjukan jalan baginya untuk keluar. Menghentakkan kakinya, Naruto seketika melompat keluar dan harus cukup tercengang, karena Ia baru tahu bahwa Ia ternyata berada didalam sesuatu, makhluk atau apapun yang menurutnya sangat besar untuk ukuran ikan.

" Sial! Ternyata aku sudah menjadi santapannya!" Teriak kesal Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Ia melihat bayangan besar menutupi dirinya.

Membalikkan badannya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah kapal atau mungkin perahu yang menurutnya sama besar dengan kapal yang Ia tunggangi sebelumnya bersama dengan timnya.

" Oy, Oy... Kapten. Kami menemukan sesuatu disini!" Pria berambut merah berteriak, sambil menahan topi jeraminya agar tak terbang oleh angin.

" Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku sakit, Shanksss..." Sang kapten mulai mendekat.

Naruto yang kini berdiri di atas bangkai Sea King Monster, hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tuxedo hitam yang Ia kenakan kini sudah tak lagi bisa disebut sebuah Tuxedo, karena sebagian besar pakaian yang Ia kenakan sudah tak lagi melapisi tubuhnya.

Shusseigannya masih aktif, menandakan Ia sedang menelaah segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebelum akhirnya Ia berjalan dengan santai mendekati kapal besar didepannya, membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget.

" Uuwwwoooohhhh... Di-Dia berjalan di atas air! S-Suggoiii!" Sang kapten memandang Naruto dengan berbinar, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok didepannya dengan aneh.

Naruto yang kini berada di bawah kapal, kini memandang salah satu dari orang dikapal tersebut melemparkan tali kepadanya, membuat mengernyit heran.

" Naiklah, anak muda!" Pria kekar berambut putih panjang meminta, namun Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Bukannya mengambil tali yang di lemparkan kepadanya, Naruto hanya menghilang sebelum akhirnya berada di belakang pria berambut putih, yang tentunya membuat pria berambut putih tersebut tersentak.

" Ah... Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkan anda." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Tak apa. Percayalah nak, aku sudah melihat hal gila selain ini. Perkenalkan, aku Rayleigh. Salam kenal." Pria berambut putih memperkenalkan diri. Rayleigh sebenarnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Ia lihat, namun pengalamanlah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang bisa mengontrol diri.

" Watashi wa Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku. Dan sepertinya kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik, terima kasih sudah menerima ku di kapal kalian." Ucap Naruto santai, Shusseigannya kini tengah melihat titik cahaya dalam tubuh masing-masing orang di hadapannya, yang sepertinya titik cahaya tersebut lebih kuat dari kegelapan.

" Yossh! Sepertinya malam ini kita akan berpesta lagi! Selamat datang di kapal raja bajak laut Gol D Roger, anak muda!" Teriak Shank senang.

Namun tak ada kata yang terucap dari Naruto, karena seketika gelombang tak kasat mata menyebar menuju semua orang di atas kapal. Gelombang yang seketika membuat sebagian dari anggota kru Roger pingsan seketika, tak terkecuali Buggy si badut.

" Jadi kalian adalah bajak laut?" Suara Naruto terdengar berat, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan matanya di balik bayang.

" _Bajak laut? Jadi mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuat para peneliti clan Shinzen mati di tengah perjalanan. Terlebih, sepertinya aku cukup beruntung karena langsung bertemu dengan 'raja bajak laut'."_ Naruto berfikir geram, mengabaikan cahaya yang sebelumnya Ia lihat dengan Shusseigannya. _" Maaf, sensei. Mungkin aku takkan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan kepada Hidan."_ Naruto menatap tajam semua orang yang tersisa.

Disisi lain, Roger, Rayleigh, Shank dan krunya yang tersisa kini hanya menatap Naruto terkejut. Namun mereka semua kini berada di samping sang kapten, yang sepertinya tengah menatap sebagian krunya yang pingsan.

" Jadi kau adalah kapten mereka? Sang 'raja bajak laut'." Ucap Naruto lagi, namun kali ini lebih rendah dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya Ia rentangkan, dan seketika terbentuk ratusan senjata seperti Shuriken, Pedang, Kunai, bahkan sabit milik Hidan, kini mulai berputar-putar di atas nya, menandakan Ia siap untuk memulai apa yang seharusnya Ia mulai.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.**

 **Dan tenang saja, ini bukan crossover. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa anime untuk ikut berpartisipasi, namun anime tersebut hanya ikut menambahkan sedikit. Jadi menurutku itu bukan crossover. HAHAHA...**

 **Naruto : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Sasuke : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	17. Seishin vs Seishin

**Disclaimer : Aku gagal menculik Kishimoto-sama. Para Avanger sepertinya cukup menjaganya dengan baik. Kuso! Tapi, aku takkan menyerah, bagaimanapun aku akan mendapatkan hak atas Naruto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 16 :**

Seishin vs Seishin

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"Eir Aoi 'Ignite' "**

 _Last Time,_

 _Semua yang hendak melakukan perjalanan, seketika terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka semua membuka lebar mata mereka._

 _" Sial! Sepertinya yang ada di jurnal clan Shinzen memang benar! Semua bersiap! Karena yang akan kita hadapi adalah sesuatu hal yang membuat para peniliti clan Shinzen menghilang dari ekspedisi mereka!" Ryuu berteriak memperingati semua anggota 'SSS' yang tersisa._

 _" Sepertinya bukan hanya kau yang mendapat kesenangan, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, melihat ratusan kapal atau perahu yang cukup besar terbang tinggi di atas mereka_.

...

* * *

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

Chapter 16 : Seishin vs Seishin

Matahari mulai meninggi dan mulai menyinari luasnya lautan, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit kedepan sebelum tertutup oleh ratusan kapal perang yang terbang menuju mereka.

" Che, _Airship_ di saat seperti ini!" , Ryuu hanya bisa mempersiapkan diri melihat apa yang telah ia baca sebagai _Airship_ , moda transportasi sekaligus kendaraan perang milik penghuni belahan dunia lain di luar Negara Elemen.

Dari apa yang bisa terbaca olehnya, di kapal tersebut tertulis _Hellscream's Fist._ Asumsi pertama dari Ryuu, tulisan itu sendiri adalah nama dari _airship_ itu. Ryuu dapat melihat lambang seperti sebuah huruf V terbalik, namun lebih terlihat oval di bagian atas dengan titik di tengahnya dengan latar merah dan warna hitam untuk simbol itu sendiri. (Lihat Google : Banner of the Horde). Dengan sharingannya, Ryuu dapat melihat orang bertubuh besar di _Crow's Nest (Sarang Gagak)_ dari kapal itu, dengan badan besar, penuh otot, dan berwarna hijau agak gelap. Dari apa yang Ryuu lihat pada wajah orang itu, terlihat sesuatu yang dapat dikatakan sebagai taring ataupun gading yang keluar dari kedua sisi mulut orang itu. Dan berdasarkan info dari jurnal clan Shinzen sebelumnya, itulah makhluk yang di sebut Orc.

" Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun. Kalian berdua hancurkan kapal mereka sebanyak yang kalian bisa, dan tahan mereka selama mungkin. Karena dari apa yang ku tahu, mereka pasti akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada dijalan mereka seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada clanku dulu. Sisa dari kami akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari pertempuran tak berguna ini." Ryuu meminta, membuat Kakashi mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai mengaktifkan EMS mereka masing-masing untuk membentuk Susano'o.

Ryuu kembali memandang ratusan kapal perang yang terbang menuju arah mereka, sebelum mendesah keras, _" Ini terlalu banyak. Akan sulit untuk menghindari mereka di tengah laut seperti ini."_

 _..._

* * *

\- On Airship

" Unknown Object Inbound!" Salah satu kru dari _Hellscream's Fist_ berteriak dari sarang gagak. Pintu kabin utama dibuka saat itu juga, dan dari sana seorang pria besar dengan armor pertempuran berjalan keluar. "Line up my glorious champion!" Pria tersebut berteriak cukup keras menghentakkan orang-orang atau para prajurit agar mendengar suaranya.

"Lok-Regar (Atur barisan), General Nazgrim!", Salah satu petugas dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi menyatakan, memberikan peringatan bagi seluruh kru bahwa sang komandan telah hadir dari dalam kabin.

Komandan kapal perang, yang sekarang dapat diidentifikasi bernama Nazgrim, memberikan arahan kepada seluruh krunya. "Aka'magosh (Berkah untuk kalian), sons of the horde! The scout has reported sighting of unknown object below us, and as you and I can see now, said object is a group of human riding atop gigantic Frog and Snake. I don't know how those alliance scum ended up here too, but from all that I can deduce, they're trying to find the lost continent that have been written by those we know as Shinzen Clan people. The very region that we searched. I don't care how they ended up riding on those monster there, all I care is their death at the tip of our blade! Now, Rise up ! Blood and glory awaits us! Lok-tar Ogar! For the horde !"

"Lok-tar Ogar (Kemenangan atau kematian)!", Pidato yang dikumandangkan sang komandan membawa sorak berteriak oleh masing-masing dan setiap satu dari tentara atau awak pesawatnya.

Sang Komandan tak mengerti mengapa ada beberapa orang terlihat dijalan mereka, terlebih dengan sesuatu yang Ia tidak tahu. Namun Ia hanya ingin terus melanjutkan perjalannya, dan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi bahkan mereka tak ingin ada satupun saksi yang melihat keberangkatan mereka.

Tujuan mereka, tak lain adalah tanah atau wilayah yang menunjukan tempat dimana clan Shinzen berasal. Sudah sejak lama sang Komandan, Nazgrim menantikan hal ini. Ia merasa sudah cukup hanya mendengarkan cerita pemimpin ras mereka mengenai segala kehebatan yang dimiliki clan Shinzen, dan sekarang Ia sudah menjadi seorang Komandan yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk memimpin pasukan sendiri untuk bisa memulai perjalanan demi menemukan wilayah yang menurut pemimpin mereka bernama 'Elemental Nation'.

Namun saat ini, Ia cukup geram. Karena Ia menganggap orang-orang dibawah mereka merupakan pasukan yang dikirim oleh fraksi Alliance untuk mencari wilayah clan Shinzen juga sama sepertinya. Alliance merupakan simbol bagi beberapa ras yang didominasi oleh para manusia didalamnya, sehingga Ia merasa yakin bahwa orang-orang dibawah mereka merupakan bagian dari dalam Alliance tersebut.

Sang Komandan, Nazgrim yang secara hakikat adalah ras Orc dari fraksi Horde atau dengan kata lain bukan manusia, sudah cukup lama menjadikan Alliance sebagai musuh mereka. Memang untuk saat ini, Alliance dan Horde tengah mengadakan perjanjian damai demi membumi hanguskan musuh utama mereka. Namun perjanjian tersebut tak berlaku jika mereka berada di wilayah netral.

Untuk itu, Ia dapat dengan mudah mengambil keputusan untuk menghilangkan orang-orang dibawah mereka. Ia menggeram, sebelum memberikan anggukan kepada anggota krunya untuk memberikan signal kepada kapal lain untuk menghancurkan orang-orang di bawah mereka.

Tapi sebelum sinyal dapat dikirim ke kapal lain untuk mempersiapkan pemusnahan manusia di bawah kapal, dua makhluk kolosal yang terdiri dari energi telah bangkit dari dua manusia di bawah mereka. Dan dalam sekejap mata armada mereka mulai hancur, kapal demi kapal, menyebabkan kebingungan bagi mereka yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Load up the cannon! Warlock! Get your green ass right here and prepare your ritual to summon those blasted infernal! Rain death upon the Alliance!" Mendengar teriakan komandan mereka, para kru akhirnya tersadar dan mulai memuat setiap meriam di kapal mereka untuk memulai membombardir musuh mereka sampai mati. Sementara itu, sekelompok Orc berjubah berkumpul di pusat dek dan memulai ritual untuk memanggil antek mereka yang paling kuat, the infernal atau golem (see google), untuk memberikan serangan balasan pada penyerang mereka.

Sebuah lingkaran besar bersinar dengan omnious berputar-putar energi gelap di sekitar dek kapal mereka, dikelilingi oleh kelompok Orc yang diketahui merupakan para Warlock atau pengguna sihir setan untuk memanggil iblis sebagai antek mereka untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, dari pekerjaan kasar hingga pembantaian langsung. Objek energi gelap mulai terbentuk di langit, perlahan membentuk sebuah lingkaran sebagai gerbang yang merupakan pintu penghubung dimensi antara dunia mereka dengan dunia tempat para iblis dan makhluk hitam lainnya berasal.

Melihat gerbang iblis hampir selesai, komandan Nazgrim mulai memerintahkan semua kru mengisi meriam untuk menembak di dua makhluk kolosal yang terlihat terus memporak-porandakan kapal mereka. Kapal yang tersisa yang masih agak utuh mulai mengikuti kapal induk, dan mulai ikut menembakkan meriam mereka ke arah dua makhluk kolosal tersebut. Tapi dari semua pemboman tersebut, yang mengejutkan adalah tidak ada kerusakan apapun telah terlihat pada tubuh sasaran mereka walaupun itu semua cukup untuk membuat dua makhluk kolosal tersebut berhenti dari kegiatan mereka menghancurkan kapal-kapal mereka.

Disisi lain, dua makhluk kolosal yang diketahui merupakan Susano'o miliki Sasuke dan kakashi terlihat kembali ke tim mereka. Namun mereka masih tetap bersiaga mengingat ternyata musuh mereka memberikan serangan balasan.

" Sepertinya kita tak bisa menghindari pertempuran ini. Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun. Bersiaplah, mereka akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari gerbang aneh di awan tersebut." Ryuu memperingatkan, Kakashi dan Sasuke seketika berpaling ke dalam lingkaran energi gelap yang cukup besar di atas mereka.

" Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita bertahan. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan mereka keluarkan, sehingga lebih baik sementara ini kita terus bersama." Tambah Ryuu, membuat semua timnya mengangguk. Untuk sementara mereka hanya bisa menunggu sambil bersiap, memperhatikan objek di langit yang semakin lama semakin menunjukan bentuk pasti seperti lingkaran dengan ujung-ujung lancip membentuk segitiga terbalik, berwarna ungu gelap dengan cahaya hitam di setiap sudutnya.

Sementara di pihak musuh, "Come forth from the deepest void! Rain death upon the enemy of your master!" Setiap warlock berteriak bersamaan menyuarakan ketika portal iblis telah terbuka sepenuhnya, menumpahkan hujan batu berukuran besar menuju Ryuu dan tim. Hujan batu meteor yang hendak meluncur tersebut seketika berubah menyala membentuk ratusan golem raksasa dengan api hijau menyaingi ukuran dua makhluk kolosal prajurit atau dengan kata lain menyaingi besar dari Susano'o Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Mulai dari hanya satu, dua, tiga batu bersinar, dan kemudian semakin banyak meteroit hijau jatuh dari luar gerbang setan, sehinggga laut seakan tertutupi oleh puing-puing dari meteor itu sendiri, memberikan pijakan untuk golem lain untuk berubah menjadi golem seutuhnya. Ketika hujan meteor berhenti, asap hasil hujan batu mulai menghilang dan mulai terlihat tentara golem yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berdiri kokoh mengelilingi Ryuu dan yang lainnya.

Seolah-olah semacam sinyal telah diberikan, baik dari kedua pihak mulai masuk kedalam pertempuran yang dimana dari kedua pihak tersebut kini seakan memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang. Ryuu dan kawan-kawan melawan dengan kualitas sedangkan musuh dengan Kuantitas.

Dari Susano'o Kakashi, bola api dua kali ukuran golem itu sendiri ditembak melalui tubuh para golem. Sedangkan Susano'o Sasuke terlihat menembakkan panah ditutupi oleh api hitam yang hanya dengan sekali panah membuat puluhan golem hancur serta permukaan air laut seakan menguap sepanjang meluncurnya panah tersebut.

" Sepertinya apa yang telah kita lakukan tak membuat mereka mundur." Kakashi membuat beberapa segel tangan untuk kembali memuntahkan bola api berukuran besar yang kini beralih ke arah puluhan kapal musuh yang tersisa.

" Persetan! Jika mereka memang ingin mati, akan aku kabulkan. Hahaha...!" Sasuke tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat yang haus akan darah. Dengan panah berlapis Amaterasu, Sasuke terus menerus menghancurkan golem dan kapal yang masih tersisa.

Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke terus melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, namun dari semua hal yang mereka keluarkan, mereka tak menyadari bahwa Susano'o yang melapisi mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang hanya terfokus untuk membidik kapal, juga tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah mendapat perhatian puluhan Infernal / Golem yang mulai mengepung mereka.

" Heh... Akan ku kirim kalian ke dewa Jashin. Hahaha...!" Sasuke terus tertawa, panah demi panah terus melesat menghancurkan golem dan sesekali mengarahkan panahnya ke kapal musuh . Ia kembali membentuk panahnya, dan hendak membidik kapal yang tersisa, namun pergerakkan Susano-o nya harus goyah akibat sesuatu yang membuat nya terkejut.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, karena Ia kini dapat melihat pukulan demi pukulan dari para Infernal mulai memberikan cukup pengaruh kepada Susano'o nya. Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Dengan Ayunan pedang tunggalnya, Kakashi mulai menyapu bersih tiap Infernal/golem yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil, melihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya cukup terkejut melihat para Infernal mulai menembus Susano'onya.

" Sepertinya kau sudah lelah Sasuke. Lebih baik kau mundur, aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu." Kakashi berucap senyum, sambil melambai-lambaikan pedang Susano'o nya tepat di wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia memang mendengar Kakashi berucap bukan dengan nada mengejek, akan tetapi dari perkataannya lah yang membuat Sasuke serasa bagaikan anak kecil.

" Kuso! Tidak, aku akan menghabisi mereka!" Sasuke menggeram marah, dan kembali meledakkan chakranya untuk mencapai Susano'o sempurnanya kembali. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil, dan juga mulai bersiap untuk mengatasi ratusan dari Infernal yang mulai menuju mereka.

" Berapa banyak musuh yang sudah kau hancurkan?" Tanya Kakashi, membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

" 53 makhluk besar aneh dan 45 kapal musuh." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membuat beberapa segel dan kembali melemparkan bola api ke arah beberapa Infernal.

" Ditambah dengan itu, aku sudah menghabisi 81 makhluk besar aneh tersebut dan 95 kapal musuh." Kakashi berucap datar, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbang dengan Susano'onya menuju arah musuh.

" Nani(apa)! Kuso(sial)! Aku takkan kalah dari mu ORANG TUA!" Sasuke kini kembali bersemangat, dan langsung mengejar Kakashi.

Disisi lain, Ryuu dan sisa anggota yang lainnya masih terus menahan serangan demi serangan yang di lancarkan oleh para Infernal. Ketiga summon yang dikeluarkan oleh para Sannin juga terlihat membantu menghancurkan tiap-tiap musuh yang mendekat.

 _" Jika seperti ini tak ada habisnya."_ Ryuu berfikir, sebelum akhirnya melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sepertinya terbang menuju kapal yang paling besar di banding yang lainnya. Ryuu seketika berlari dan mulai menghancurkan para Infernal yang menghalanginya.

" Minna! Ikuzo!" Ryuu berteriak.

Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Kabuto seketika berpaling dan melihat Ryuu yang tengah berlari ke arah dimana Kakashi dan Sasuke terbang. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, mereka akhirnya menebas dan menghancurkan para Infernal untuk membuka jalan dan berlari mengikuti Ryuu.

...

* * *

Other Side.

Naruto, Pirate Ship.

" Naruto-san, apa maksudnya ini?" Shank berteriak, namun Naruto tak bergeming.

Naruto tahu orang-orang didepannya mungkin memang orang baik jika dilihat dari cahaya yang bersinar di dalam tubuh mereka. Namun Ia merasa hal itu tak cukup untuk membuktikan baginya untuk mempercayai apa yang Ia lihat begitu saja. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari sini, dan mungkin hanya kami-sama lah yang dapat membantu mereka dari apa yang mungkin Ia lakukan.

Di pihak lain, Scooper Gaban, yang merupakan salah satu dari kru Roger merasa hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja dan mulai berinisiatif untuk memulai serangan awal untuk menahan pemuda di depannya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum, karena mungkin dengan mereka yang memulai semuanya, dapat menjadi alasan baginya untuk menghabisi tiap-tiap dari mereka. Namun, apa yang di inginkan Naruto sepertinya harus sirna, ketika melihat kapten mereka seketika menarik kerah anak buahnya sendiri dan melemparkannya ke belakang barisan.

" Naruto-san." Sang Kapten kembali menatap Naruto, dengan senyuman yang cukup lebar. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, namun ratusan senjatanya masih tetap stabil berputar di atasnya.

Melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan kening, sang kapten yang diketahui bernama Roger, tersenyum sangat lebar dan mulai memberikan jarak pada kedua kakinya, hanya untuk membuat dirinya seimbang ketika punggungnya di tekuk ke belakang diiringi dengan tarikan nafas yang cukup kuat. Rayleigh yang melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang kapten, hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya dan hendak mencegah sang kapten. Namun langkahnya terlambat, karena sang kapten seketika menarik kembali tubuhnya untuk di condongkan kedepan bersama dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

" Jadilah NAKAMA KU! Jadilah Nakama(Teman) dari bajak laut Gol D Roger!"

Teriakan Roger seakan menjadi gelombang kejut melebihi Haoshoku Haki milik Rayleigh. " Nani (apa)!" Adalah kata yang hanya bisa di ucapkan oleh seluruh kru dari sang raja bajak laut tersebut. Roger tetap tersenyum sangat lebar dan tak memperdulikan ekspresi dari tiap-tiap krunya akan apa yang telah Ia ucapkan. Rayleigh yang sudah tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Roger hanya menghela nafas, dan mungkin Ia akan memberikan pelajaran kepada kaptennya untuk menanamkan istilah 'berfikir sebelum melakukan'.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, kapten!" Teriak Shanks tak percaya, Roger tetap tersenyum dan mulai tertawa lebar.

" Aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang mereka katakan tentang mu nantinya! Jadilah Nakama(Teman)ku, Naruto-san. Zhihihi..." Roger berteriak semangat.

" Kapten no Baka. Sudahlah Shank, kau tahu kita takkan bisa merubah perkataannya. Dan tenang saja, sepertinya Naruto-san tak mungkin menerima..." Ucapan dari Rayleigh terhenti, ketika mendengar suara cukup keras dari ratusan senjata yang terjatuh.

Rayleigh hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya terpengaruh akan perkataan kapten mereka. Terlebih Ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya juga cukup terkejut, lengkap dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Disisi lain, Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerang mereka, namun apa yang di ucapkan musuh dihadapannya cukup untuk membuatnya mempertanyakan keputusannya berulang-ulang. _" Sial! Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan. Hah!"_ Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri, karena bagaimanapun itu belum cukup untuk mempercayai bahwa orang-orang di depannya adalah orang yang baik. Namun disatu sisi, Ia ternyata mulai memikirkan keputusannya, karena semasa pengalamannya dalam bertempur tak ada satupun musuhnya yang memintanya untuk menjadi teman. Jika Ia tak melihat cahaya dalam tubuh mereka, mungkin Ia bisa menganggap kalau mereka sedang melakukan rencana yang cukup licik dengan teman sebagai senjatanya. Namun Ia saat ini dapat melihat cahaya energi seishin yang dikeluarkan mereka bersinar cerah, seakan apa yang mereka lakukan bukan merupakan hal yang berdasar dari kegelapan.

" Baka! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hah!" Naruto berteriak marah, Roger lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

" Jadilah Nakama ku, Naruto-san!" Ucapan dari Roger tak menunjukan keraguan sama sekali.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Naruto akan perkataan dari Roger, hingga akhirnya Ia tersenyum karena sepertinya Ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari otaknya, " Memang aneh mendengar hal tersebut, tapi kurasa itu cukup bagus. Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Nakama mu. Akan tetapi..." Jeda Naruto, Roger mulai mengerutkan kening. " Aku hanya akan menjadi Nakama kalian, jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap Naruto akhirnya, Ia berfikir dengan bertarung mungkin ia akan melihat setitik kegelapan dari hati mereka dan Ia mengakui dengan cara seperti itu, setidaknya dapat memancing sifat mereka sebenarnya.

Roger yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sangat cerah, sedangkan Rayleigh lagi-lagi mendesah. " Yosh... Aku pegang kata-katamu Naruto-san. Akan ku buat kau menjadi Nakama ku!" Roger berucap senang, sebelum berpaling ke arah Rayleigh, 'Kita cukup beruntung, karena kita memiliki cukup batu laut, terlebih kita berada di tengah-tengah laut yang penuh dengan air. Bukan begitu, Rayleigh?' Bisik Roger membuat Rayleigh mendesah, mengangguk.

Telinga Naruto cukup sensitif untuk dapat mendengar ucapan dari kapten mereka mengenai Batu dan air laut, namun Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. " Baiklah, Ikuzo(ayo)."

Naruto menggerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan mulai mengontrol semua senjata yang sebelumnya berserakan untuk diluncurkan ke arah para awak dari sang raja bajak laut. Roger, Rayleigh dan sisa krunya, yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam, namun jika di perhatikan lebih dekat ternyata tubuh mereka sepenuhnya mulai menghitam menandakan tubuh mereka mulai terlapisi dengan **Haki Busoshoku**.

Dentingan logam terdengar keras, menandakan setiap dari senjata yang Naruto lemparkan berhasil mengenai sasaran. Namun Naruto tak bisa untuk tak membelalakkan matanya, karena melihat serangannya seakan tak berpengaruh kepada musuh di hadapannya, bahkan tiap diantara mereka terlihat tak bergerak seincipun.

" Nani(apa)! Hei...itu curang. Bagaimana mungkin kalian masih baik-baik saja!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Rayleigh mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

" Ku kira kau adalah tipe yang pendiam. Ternyata aku salah." Rayleigh tersenyum, dan mulai menarik pedang dari sarungnya.

" Bukankah itu bagus, Rayleigh." Roger berucap, dan mulai beralih menatap Naruto dengan senyum. " Kau tak bilang mengenai peraturan untuk mengalahkanmu bukan. Jadi, apa kau mau mengalah sekarang, Naruto-san?" Naruto hanya mendengus, namun sebenarnya Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

Naruto sadar apa yang mereka gunakan untuk menahan senjata yang Ia lemparkan, karena dengan Shusseigannya Ia dapat melihat hal tersebut. _" Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat energi Seishin dapat digunakan seperti itu. Mereka sepertinya cukup kuat."_ Dengan itu, Naruto mulai membentuk sebuah katana dan Ia genggam dengan erat pada tangan kanannya.

" Sudah ku bilang, jika aku kalah aku akan menerima untuk menjadi Nakama mu. Aku takkan mengalah dari kalian, jadi cobalah untuk mengalahkanku. Dan aku takkan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan NINJA ku!." Naruto berucap mantab, namun Ia seketika tersentak dengan apa yang Ia ucapkan, _" 'Aku takkan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja ku'. Sepertinya itu kata-kata yang bagus, Hahaha... Sepertinya aku mendapatkan kata-kata untuk menjadi ciri khas ku sendiri. Hahaha..."_ Naruto tersenyum, hingga akhirnya Ia tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan dari depannya.

" Su-Suggooooiii! Jadi kau adalah ninja. Sudah diputuskan, kau harus menjadi Nakama ku. Untuk itu, bersiaplah. Apapun buah yang kau makan, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Naruto-san!" Roger berteriak semangat, dan mulai menarik pedangnya sendiri, diikuti oleh sisa krunya yang juga mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

 _" Apa-apaan semangatnya itu? Ia hampir menyamai Guy-sensei."_ Naruto bergidik melihat tingkah sang kapten. _"Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan buah?"_ Ia kembali bersiaga.

" Aku akan memotong kakimu, Naruto-san." Roger berteriak, dan mulai merendahkan posisi tubuhnya demi mendapatkan kuda-kuda yang cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya mengernyit heran bersamaan dengan hentakan pada kedua kakinya untuk melompat kebelakang.

" Aku akan menusukmu dari belakang, Naruto-san." Raylegh juga berucap, ketika Ia tepat berada di belakang Naruto, namun lagi-lagi Naruto dapat menahan nya dengan menggerakkan katana pada tangan kanannya menepis pedang Raylegh sebelum kembali melompat menjauh.

" Jangan lupakan aku, Naruto-san. Aku akan memotong leher mu." Shank ikut berpartisipasi dan mulai mencoba menebas leher Naruto yang belum sempat mendarat. Naruto yang sadar akan hal tersebut, hanya mengerutkan kening menggeram sebelum akhirnya menghilang menggunakan Shunsin menjauh dari ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya.

Roger, Rayleigh dan Shank hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka melihat Naruto sudah tak lagi di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya salah satu krunya berteriak memberikan arahan bagi ketiga orang tersebut untuk melihat ke arah _Crow's Nest (Sarang Gagak)_ dan hal itu cukup mengejutkan mereka karena kecepatan yang di perlihatkan oleh Naruto.

" Kenapa kalian memberitahuku kemana kalian akan menyerang, Hah!" Naruto berteriak, sambil menahan aliran chakra pada kedua telapak kakinya untuk tetap stabil berdiri menentang gravitasi di sisi tiang.

Roger yang melihat Naruto berdiri pada tiang dekat sarang gagak mereka, hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkagum. " Su-Suggoooiii! Jadi itu yang bisa di lakukan Ninja. Ini semakin menarik, aku jadi tak tahan untuk menjadikan mu Nakamaku saat ini juga. Naruto-san!" Roger hanya terus terkagum, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran, apakah di wilayah mereka tak ada satupun Ninja, hingga mereka seperti itu ketika melihatnya. Namun Ia berlalu akan hal itu, dan mulai kembali menatap lawannya marah, " Oi... Jawab aku? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu? Aku bukanlah orang buta yang tak bisa melihat pergerakkan kalian!"

" Ma...Ma... Jangan seperti itu Naruto-san. Kami hanya tak ingin calon Nakama kami terluka apalagi kalau sampai kehilangan anggota tubuhnya." Shank akhirnya berucap, membuat Naruto kembali menaikkan alisnya heran. Namun Naruto seketika tersenyum, karena Ia seakan melihat sosok Kakashi pada Shank lengkap dengan cara bicaranya yang sangat mirip.

" Usuratonkachi! Kalau begitu aku takkan menjadi Nakama kalian jika kalian tak serius dalam pertempuran ini." Naruto berucap, yang kemudian melompat dari tiang untuk kembali mendarat di tengah-tengah dek.

" Siapa yang bilang kami tak serius! Kami sangat serius, untuk itu bersiaplah untuk kalah Naruto-san, dan jadilah Nakama kami!" Roger berteriak, lengkap dengan anggukan dari sisa krunya.

" Kalau begitu serang aku dengan niat membunuh terkuat kalian! Karena sejak tadi yang menyerang ku hanya kalian bertiga, jadi kerahkan semua kemampuan kalian!" Naruto berteriak lantang, yang kemudian memberikan gelombang kejut yang lebih besar dari yang pertama Ia keluarkan, dan kali ini sukses membuat setengah dari mereka yang tersisa pingsan seketika.

Kini hanya tersisa Roger, Shank, Rayleigh, Scooper dan dua puluh dari orang yang tersisa dari kru untuk menghadapi Naruto. Roger yang melihat segala kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tersenyum cerah, bahkan senyumnya sangat lebar karena sepertinya Ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat kuat yang akan menjadi nakamanya.

" Kalau itu mau mu, bersiaplah, Naruto-san. Karena kali ini aku akan memotong lenganmu." Roger mulai bergerak, dan mulai berlari bersamaan dengan semua krunya.

" Aku akan memotong kakimu!" Shank berteriak.

" Pedang ku akan menuju dadamu!" Rayleigh.

" Persiapkan lehermu yang ingin ku potong, Naruto-san." Scooper.

" Dan kami yang akan memotong sisanya!" Crocus, Seagull dan semua kru yang tersisa berteriak.

Semua dari mereka berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto yang sepertinya hanya terdiam, hingga terdengar suara dari daging yang terkoyak, tertusuk maupun terbelah mulai menggema seluas area dek kapal, menandakan serang mereka berhasil mengenai sasaran.

...

* * *

Back to Ryuu Place.

"Rise up sons of the Horde! Blood and Glory awaits us!" Jendral Narzgrim berteriak melihat manusia lain yang berada di luar makhluk energi yang menghadang pasukan infernalnya mulai bergerak maju, menggunakan keuntungan postur mereka yang lebih kecil untuk bergerak menghindari serangan infernal yang terbilang cukup lambat mengingat ukuran mereka yang besar. Para manusia itu mulai melompat menggunakan tubuh Infernal satu persatu sebagai pijakan mereka untuk mencapai kapal induk pasukan Orc.

Inilah yang membuat sang jendral berteriak agar pasukannya bersiap menghadapi kontak langsung dengan kelompok yang mereka pikir adalah Alliance. Para Warrior di atas kapal induk mulai bersiap memenuhi deck kapal, memperhatikan pergerakan manusia di bawah yang semakin mendekati mereka. Seketika mata mereka semua terbelalak, karena saat itu juga seluruh manusia yang mendekat tiba-tiba menghilang setelah melakukan lompatan terakhir, dan muncul tepat di hadapan mereka di atas deck kapal.

Mereka mencoba mendorong satu sama lain demi kesempatan melakukan serangan lanjutan saat salah satu dari mereka mundur. Hal ini mengejutkan Nazgrim, dia tidak menyangka ada manusia yang mampu menyaingi kekuatan fisik penuh darinya yang adalah salah satu warrior dari bangsa Orc, terlebih lagi orang yang dihadapinya saat ini sepertinya adalah rogue jika melihat dari pergerakan yang dilakukan.

Rogue (Tingkatan yang mungkin setara dengan Jounin di wilayah Shinobi).

"You will perish right here and right now, Human!" sang jendral pun menghunus kapak besarnya, bersiap menghadapi keenam orang yang kini telah siap menghadapi mereka, pukulan demi pukulan, serangan demi serangan, secara langsung menggunakan hanya apa yang ada pada diri mereka. Mendengar ucapan dari orc yang diperkirakan sebagai pemimpin mereka, Ryuu hanya tersenyum tipis, "You're not the one who can fight here. Lok-narash (persiapkan dirimu) Orc."

"So you understand our tongue. Throm-ka (Bagus sekali), human. Gol-kosh (dengan kapak ku), your blood shall paint my ship red."

"Let's see whose blood will cover whose weapon by the end of our battle, shall we ?", dengan tantangan yang telah diberikan, Ryuu mengeluarkan kunai dengan ukuran sedikit lebih panjang dari kunai biasa yang disimpan dalam segel penyimpanan di lengannya, bersiap menghadapi pemimpin dari pasukan yang menghadang mereka.

"Hahaha ! I accept your challange Human, it seems you have some back-bone unlike the other alliance scum that will run when they face me. I, General Nazgrim of Hellscream's Fist Fleet, 12th Commander of Orcish Horde airship armada, will finish you. Lok-tar Ogar !" dengan seruan terakhir, baik Ryuu maupun Nazgrim maju menghadapi satu sama lain. Melihat hal ini, kelima orang yang tersisa pun mulai melakukan inisatif untuk menghadapi pasukan Orc yang lain, yang disambut baik oleh para orc, dan memulai pertempuran di atas deck kapal.

Diluar kapal induk, Kakashi dan Sasuke yang masih dalam mode Susano'o hanya menyerahkan sang pemimpin musuh kepada Ryuu dan yang lainnya, dan mereka berdua hanya melanjutkan kesenangan mereka untuk meratakan para golem serta kapal lainnya.

"Hamstring!" Nazrgim mengayunkan kapaknya rendah, mengincar kaki Ryuu untuk memperlambat gerakannya, melihat kecepatan yang ditunjukan oleh Ryuu saat berlari untuk menyambut serangannya, "Shunsin.", namun Ryuu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Nazgrim tepat sebelum kapak menyentuh betisnya.

Nazrgim menyadari Ryuu berhasil menghindar langsung mempersiapkan diri dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Ryuu. " _Ambush"_ , Ryuu berbisik pelan dari belakang Nazgrim dan mengayunkan kunai di tangannya dalam serangan kejutannya, yang sayangnya tidak berhasil mengejutkan pemimpin pasukan Orc itu. Kapak dan kunai bertemu, percikan api terbang dari titik dimana kedua senjata itu bertemu.

"Rraaah!" teriakan keras dari Nazgrim mampu mengejutkan Ryuu, melemahkan kekuatan lengannya untuk menahan kapak milik Nazgrim, kesempatan yang digunakan Nazgrim untuk maju mencoba menghantam tubuh Ryuu menggunakan pundaknya yang dilapisi oleh pelindung baja yang cukup keras. Ryuu melihat hal ini dengan sigap menahan pundak Nazgrim menggunakan tangannya, dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri melakukan salto kebelakang Nazgrim, sambil mengayunkan kunainya, menyayat punggung Nazgrim melewati lapisan Kulit dari baju pelindung yang digunakan sang Orc.

Nazgrim terhuyung kedepan setelah mendapat sayatan dari Ryuu, yang rupanya cukup kuat untuk mendorong sang warrior, walaupun hanya meninggalkan sedikit luka. Ryuu melihat hal ini meluncur berhenti dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Nazgrim untuk memanfaatkan kondisi lawannya yang saat ini sedang tidak siap.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

Sebelum keinginannya untuk lanjut memberikan serangan dapat terlaksana, Ryuu harus berhenti mendengar teriakan keras dari Kabuto yang saat ini tengah tergelekan di atas deck, lawannya berada dalam jarak yang agak jauh, cukup jauh untuk bagi Ryuu untuk dapan memberikan serangan berarti pada Kabuto. Seluruh anggota tim Ryuu yang berada di atas deck sementara menghentikan pertarungan mereka dalam kebingungan melihat Kabuto yang sepertinya mengalami rasa sakit yang sangat hebat, namun tidak memiliki luka fisik apapun di tubuhnya.

"Curse of Agony" , secara bersamaan 5 orang warlock lain melancarkan mantra sihir hitam mereka, mengenai anggota Tim Ryuu selain kabuto dengan kutukan yang sama seperti apa yang mengenai Kabuto.

Dari keenam orang yang ada, hanya Ryuu dan Orochimaru yang mampu menahan rasa sakit dari kutukan yang mereka terima dari barisan warlock di atas atap kabin kapal, karena mereka telah terbiasa merasakan rasa sakit yang setara dengan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang akibat latihan yang dilakukan oleh mereka, latihan menahan rasa sakit yang dijalani oleh Ryuu, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Orochimaru, sedangkan yang lainnya saat itu juga ikut tergeletak jatuh di atas deck.

Saat itu, kondisi dari armada kapal perang yang ada hanya tinggal kapal induk tempat dimana pertarungan saat ini terjadi. Nazgrim menyadari hal ini melihat kedua Susano'o dari Kakashi dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di kedua sisi kapal induk armada Orc, bersiap membelah kapal tersebut menjadi dua. "Banish them to whatever blasted corner of this world!" Nazgrim memerintahkan warlock lainnya mengirimkan keenam orang yang ada di atas deck melalui portal mereka, dengan tujuan yang tidak disebutkan.

Ryuu dan Orochimaru yang konsentrasinya saat ini terfokus untuk menahan rasa sakit di tubuh mereka tidak menyadari kalau di bawah mereka semua, terbentuk lingkaran segel yang menyala redup yang dibuat oleh warlock lain. Dalam hitungan detik, keenam orang itu masuk terseret portal di bawah mereka bersamaan dengan terbelahnya kapal induk _Hellscream's Fist._

Sementara dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang berhasil membelah kapal induk dari musuh, seketika mengedarkan pandangan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Ryuu dan yang lainnya. Namun apa yang mereka lihat hanyalah sisa-sisa dari puing kapal beserta para makhluk yang menurut mereka adalah anggota dari musuh mereka.

" Apa kau melihat dimana mereka?" Sasuke bertanya.

" Tidak. Ini tidak baik, hewan Kuchiyose mereka sepertinya juga menghilang. Kita tak tahu kemana mereka semua dan kita juga tak tahu kemana kita harus mencari mereka. " Jawab kakashi yang terus memfokuskan Sharingannya mencari keberadaan timnya.

" KUSO! Sepertinya bukan hanya Naruto yang harus kita cari." Sasuke menggeram.

" Bagaimanapun kita tetap harus mencari mereka semua. Iku(Ayo)!" Kakashi berkata, membuat Sasuke menggerutu dan mulai mengepakkan sayap pada Susano-o nya untuk mencari keberadaan timnya diikuti oleh Kakashi yang juga mengepakkan sayap Susano-o nya.

...

* * *

Naruto Fight, Place.

Roger, Shank dan Rayleigh hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka, melihat Naruto yang tak menghindari serangan dari mereka. Bahkan kini dapat terlihat kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto terputus, namun Naruto cukup beruntung karena sepertinya Scooper tak cukup kuat untuk memutuskan kepala dari badannya.

" Oi...Rayleigh. Kenapa kau tak menahan tebasan mu, HAH!" Roger berteriak.

" Shank! Kenapa kau juga tak menahan seranganmu, HAH! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tak melukainya bukan!" Shank mengerutkan kening, mendengar omelan dari kaptennya.

" Lalu kalian!... Kenapa kalian juga tak menahan serangan kalian!" Roger berteriak-teriak pada seluruh krunya. Hingga semua berpaling ke arah sang kapten, sebelum akhirnya timbul perempatan pada dahi masing-masing kru ketika melihat tangan sang kapten.

" KAU JUGA TAK BISA MENAHANNYA, KAPTEN!" Teriak seluruh krunya kesal.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi sang kapten untuk menyadari kebodohannya, hingga Ia akhirnya tersadar dan seketika melebarkan matanya, " Nani! Shimata(Sialan)!" Roger seketika melepas genggaman pada pedang yang sebelumnya juga telah digunakan untuk memotong lengan Naruto.

" Shimata! Aku telah membunuhnya! Baka! Naruto, kenapa kau tak menghindar! BAKA!" Roger berteriak histeris, dan mulai berlarian tak menentu arah. Dengan kecepatan tak terlihat mata, Roger seketika kembali mendekati Naruto, dan mulai berlutut menangis disamping sisa tubuh Naruto.

" Kenapa kau tak menghindar, Baka!" Teriak histeris Roger, air matanya mengalir deras. Namun sepertinya tak berlangsung lama karena seketika Roger tersentak, Ia kini dapat mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut berdarah Naruto dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat mata Naruto mulai terbuka.

Naruto yang melihat Roger terkejut, perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan memberikan senyuman dari bibir berdarahnya. " De-dengan begini pertarungan semakin seru bukan." Naruto berusaha berucap sambil menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Roger yang melihat Naruto masih hidup, hanya tersenyum senang dan mengusap kasar air matanya. Sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan energi aneh keluar dari tubuh Naruto yang seketika semakin membesar dan memberikan ledakan energi yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya dan sisa krunya terhempas hampir keluar dari kapal.

Rayleigh dan Shank yang terhempas, mencoba bangkit dari terjatuhnya dan menatap tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai dek dengan terfokus, hingga sesuatu mengejutkan mereka ketika melihat tubuh Naruto seketika kembali seperti semula, bahkan tanpa goresan sedikitpun.

" Kapten! Sepertinya Ia pemakan buah Logia!" Shank berteriak.

" Aku Tahu! Kalian semua! Kalian tentunya tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan!" Teriak Roger yang kemudian menatap tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya mulai bangkit. _" Kekuatan yang sangat aneh, tapi setidaknya kau tidak benar-benar mati, Naruto-san. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menjadi kru ku."_ Roger mulai memandang sisa krunya yang terlihat memulai rencana yang mereka sering lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan pengguna logia.

Naruto yang mulai kembali ke keadaan sepenuhnya, mulai menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan barunya untuk dapat mendirikan tubuhnya. Ia yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berdiri mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para musuh dengan Shusseigan yang selalu aktif, hingga sesuatu membuatnya harus mendesah, karena pada penglihatannya, semua dari mereka tak sedikitpun terlihat cahaya kegelapan yang mengambil alih. Dan sepertinya usahanya harus di pertanyakan, atau mungkin mereka memang sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang berhati baik.

" Mungkin aku harus menguji mereka lebih dari ini." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya Ia tersadar ketika melihat hampir dari semua kru mereka melompat ke laut kecuali sang kapten yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Dengan begini aku akan mengalahkanmu, Naruto-san." Roger berkata jelas, yang kemudian mengangguk memberikan arahan pada sisa krunya untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Rayleigh, Shank dan semua kru yang berenang di sekitar kapal, seketika mengayunkan pedang mereka disertai dengan Haki yang cukup besar untuk dapat membuat gelombang air laut yang cukup besar untuk dapat membuat kapal mereka hampir tenggelam. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan mulai menguatkan aliran chakra pada kedua telapak kakinya agar Ia tak terbawa arus air.

Roger yang kini berpegang pada sisi kapal hanya tersenyum lebar, semua sesuai rencana. Semua kru yang sebelumnya telah pingsan sudah di amankan, karena dapat dilihat semua tubuh dari krunya yang pingsan sudah terikat oleh tali, agar tak keluar dari kapal dan tenggelam. Dan kini Ia hanya tinggal bertarung kecil untuk mengalahkan Naruto, yang sudah di pastikan tengah basah kuyup.

" Sudah selesai Naruto-san. Kau sudah tak bisa memakai kekuatan mu kembali, jadi menyerahlah dan jadilah NAKAMA KU!" Teriak Roger bersemangat, yang kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk mengekang tubuh Naruto dengan borgol yang terbuat dari batu laut.

Naruto hanya terdiam, Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sang kapten ucapkan tentang buah, batu laut dan hal-hal lain yang Ia tak tahu. Terlebih Ia saat ini sedang di borgol oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya harus sangat terheran, karena bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa di kekang hanya karena borgol tersebut.

" Berhenti main-main, Baka! Ini tak bisa menghentikan ku! Kau perlu hal yang lebih kuat dari ini, seperti segel atau apapun yang cukup kuat untuk menahan ku!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Roger mengerutkan kening karena Ia merasa apa yang Ia lakukan adalah yang paling kuat untuk menahan seseorang yang merupakan pemakan buah iblis.

Naruto yang melihat Roger terdiam hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang borgol yang kemudian borgol tersebut perlahan meleleh. Seluruh kru yang mulai naik kembali ke atas kapal, seketika terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, karena baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang pengguna buah iblis dapat dengan mudahnya menangani batu laut.

" A-APA! Bagaimana mungkin!" Roger hampir mengeluarkan bola mata dari rongganya melihat hal tersebut.

" Apa kalian tak bisa lebih serius, Hah!" Teriak Naruto menyentakkan seluruh kru Roger.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dan menatap sang raja bajak laut dengan Intens. " Bersiaplah." Adalah kata pengantar bagi Naruto untuk memulai serangannya, katana baru mulai terbentuk pada genggaman tangan kanannya dan mulai menghunuskannya ke arah sang kapten. Roger yang masih sangat terkejut, seketika tersentak melihat Naruto berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tak mau mengambil resiko, Roger langsung menahan katana milik Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Semua kru yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutan, seketika menarik pedang atau pistol masing-masing untuk membantu sang kapten. Benturan demi benturan logam terus terdengar, percikan api sesekali menjadi keindahan tersendiri pada pertarungan tersebut. Beberapa kru yang menembak Naruto dengan peluru batu laut, harus terkejut karena sepertinya Naruto tak berpengaruh akan hal tersebut. Namun disisi lain, Naruto juga cukup terkejut karena Ia terus saja membuat katana baru karena setiap kali berbenturan dengan pedang milik musuhnya, katananya selalu saja patah. Ia tahu sang kapten dan yang lainnya menggunakan energi Seishin pada pertempuran mereka, namun yang membuat Ia lebih terkejut karena energi Seishin tersebut sepertinya dapat di alirkan pada suatu benda, yang dalam kasus kali ini di alirkan pada pedang.

Melompat menjauh, Naruto mulai membuat katana baru, dan seketika kembali melompat ke arah sang kapten. Katananya Ia ayunkan tepat menuju leher Roger, hanya untuk membuat katananya kembali patah ketika di tahan oleh pedang sang raja bajak laut, namun Ia seketika tersenyum karena katana yang semula patah kini mulai terbentuk kembali dan kali ini posisi tangannya tepat terarah pada dada sang kapten. Roger yang melihat katana Naruto kembali terbentuk, seketika memfokuskan Boushoku Hakinya untuk melapisi seluruh tubuhnya, dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto menggerutu karena katananya kembali patah dan tak bisa menembus tubuh sang kapten.

Naruto yang merasa apa yang Ia lakukan sia-sia, seketika melompat lebih jauh dan mendarat tepat pada ujung kapal. Mendesah sedikit, Ia mulai memfokuskan matanya untuk dapat membuat setelan tuxedo baru demi menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk membuat sebatang rokok yang kemudian Ia masukan kedalam mulutnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya hanya untuk membakar ujung rokoknya, yang kemudian menghisap dan mengembuskan asap pada mulutnya.

Ia melirik ke arah Roger yang masih setia tersenyum kepadanya, " Bagaimana jika kita naikkan taruhannya? Jika kalian berhasil mematikan rokok ku, aku akan menjadi Nakama(teman) kalian." Dalam fikirannya, jika ia mencoba untuk memancing emosi musuhnya dengan cara meremehkan kekuatan mereka, Ia dapat melihat sifat asli mereka dan dengan begitu mungkin Ia dapat melihat kegelapan pada diri mereka karena sudah Ia rendahkan.

" Yosh... Aku pegang janjimu itu, Naruto-san. Kalau begitu majulah."

Jawaban dari Roger cukup mengejutkan Naruto, karena sepertinya sang kapten tak marah akan ucapannya, atau mungkin sang kapten yang memang terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadari ejekan dari ucapannya.

" Baiklah. Bagaimana jika Seishin melawan Seishin." Naruto berucap santai, membuat Roger menyipitkan matanya dan harus terheran ketika melihat Naruto mulai membuat rangkaian aneh dengan jari-jarinya.

 **" Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**

Teriakan dari Naruto menjadi pengantar bagi air laut di belakangnya untuk naik dan mulai membentuk seekor naga berukuran besar yang cukup menyeramkan bagi para kru Roger. Namun ada yang aneh pada naga yang dibentuk oleh Naruto, karena naga tersebut seakan terlapisi oleh energi berwarna merah gelap. Naruto yang melihat naganya hanya tersenyum karena Ia telah berhasil mencampurkan lebih dari energi Seishin pada jutsunya, hingga warna naga yang Ia bentuk berbeda dengan seharusnya. Disisi lain, Roger yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya bisa membelalakan matanya karena baru kali ini Ia melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Naga yang dibuat Naruto mulai meliuk, membuat kapal besar yang menjadi tempat pertempuran harus bergetar akibat pergesekan dari bagian tubuh naga tersebut. Roger hanya bisa berpegangan pada sisi kapal, dan mulai mengadarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sisa krunya yang masih bersiaga. Hingga Naruto mulai memfokuskan chakranya dan mulai menggerakkan sang naga untuk menuju Roger dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyebabkan getaran yang cukup besar pada kapal.

Roger yang melihat hal tersebut, yakin Ia akan bisa mengatasinya dengan Haki yang Ia meliki. Namun Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat salah satu krunya yang pingsan telah terlepas dari ikatannya akibat getaran pada kapalnya. Ia bisa saja meminta krunya yang lain untuk mengikat kembali krunya yang pingsan tersebut, namun kali ini sepertinya keadaan berkata lain karena salah satu krunya yang pingsan tersebut mulai merosot dan tepat menghalangi jalan dari naga yang di ciptakan Naruto.

" Tidak! Buggy!" Teriak Roger, yang seketika menghilang dari tempatnya dan tepat berada di samping Buggy untuk melindungi krunya yang pingsan tersebut dari serangan naga air miliki Naruto.

Benturan keras terjadi, tubuh Roger terlihat menghitam keseluruhan menandakan Ia tengah menggunakan hakinya untuk menahan naga Naruto. Namun serangan yang dilancarkan naruto kali ini berbeda, karena sebelumnya Naruto sudah menambah Intensitas energi seishin pada naganya untuk cukup mampu menembus pertahanan Haki Roger.

Roger mulai batuk darah, bahkan Ia mulai meringis karena serangan Naruto sepertinya telah membuat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa hancur. Disisi lain, Naruto harus melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Roger. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Roger rela berkorban untuk krunya, dan mungkin apa yang Ia lakukan selama ini cukup baginya untuk membuktikan bahwa Roger dan krunya memang adalah orang baik, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia seketika menghilang dari tempatnya dan seketika berdiri disamping tubuh terduduk Roger, dan mulai menggeleng heran. " Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

" Maaf, Naruto-san. Aku memang ingin mengalahkanmu dan menjadikan mu Nakama ku. Akan tetapi untuk mencapai hal itu, aku tak ingin mengorbankan Nakama ku sendiri, karena mereka adalah nakama ku yang sangat ku sayangi dan harus ku lindungi. Karena kami adalah keluarga." Jawab Roger lemah, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya dan meringis akibat rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, cukup terkejut karena Ia tak melihat kebohongan pada diri Roger. " Baka." Gumam Naruto pelan, sebelum akhirnya terduduk disamping Roger dan mulai berfikir mungkin Ia bisa memberikan kesempatan pada Roger dan krunya untuk dapat menerima tawaran mereka untuk menjadi Nakama(teman) mereka.

" Naruto." Panggil Roger.

Naruto berpaling, dan cukup tersentak ketika melihat tangan kanan Roger dengan cepat menarik rokok pada mulut Naruto dan mematikannya dalam genggamannya. Dengan itu, Roger tertawa walaupun tawanya harus diselingi oleh rintihan akibat luka yang Ia terima.

" Dengan begitu kau kalah bukan?" Tanya Roger mencoba tertawa namun tertahan akibat rasa sakitnya. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya diam terkejut, karena baginya sang kapten ternyata cukup keras kepala untuk menjadikannya sebagai teman.

Naruto mendengus, " Baik. Aku kalah. Aku akan menjadi Nakama kalian."

Naruto lagi-lagi harus tersentak, karena seketika Ia dapat mendengar sorakan dari sisa kru Roger akan keberhasilan kapten mereka untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai nakamanya. Naruto sedikit tersenyum, karena mungkin menjadi teman dari raja bajak laut cukup menarik.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sangat jauh.

Hari sudah menunjukan sore di tanah Konoha, para warga terlihat masih berlalu lalang dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Namun dibalik itu semua, ternyata terdapat aktifitas tersembunyi yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain kecuali orang-orang yang memang melakukan aktifitas tersembunyi itu sendiri.

" Tidak, Ayah. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu." Ino mengembungkan pipinya pada sang ayah, membuat Inoichi mendesah sambil memijit pelipisnya akan perkataan anaknya.

" Ino-chan, ayahmu benar. Kita memang harus melakukan hal ini." Chouza selaku teman baik Inoichi, membantu untuk membujuk Ino.

" Tidak."

Inoichi berpaling ke arah Shikaku, " hey, Shika. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Pinta Inoichi. Shikaku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

" Baik. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu, tapi kau harus menerima untuk mencampurkan DNA mu dengan DNA clan Akimichi. Hal itu perlu dilakukan agar kalian bisa menjadi lebih kuat." Ucap Shikaku akhirnya.

" Tapi, tubuhku takkan membesar seperti Choji kan?" Ino tetap tak yakin.

" Ya. Tubuhmu takkan membesar, kau hanya akan menerima kekuatan lebih untuk memperkuat jutsu mu karena DNA Akimichi." Ino akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti setelah mendengar ucapan dari Shikaku.

Shikaku yang melihat Ino akhirnya menyetujui rencana mereka, akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang saat ini berada di ruang rahasia clan Nara.

" Bagus. Dengan ini kita akan memulai untuk merekonstruksi clan kita menjadi satu." Shikaku berkata, membuat semua orang di depannya mengangguk pasti. Shikaku yang melihat semua mengangguk, mulai menuju ke arah meja dan menuliskan skema yang akan Ia buat.

Shikaku mulai menulis, " Pertama, Kita akan memasukkan DNA Akimichi pada tubuh kita masing-masing. Tenang saja, karena kita sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari Byakugan clan Hyuuga serta dokter yang cukup baik untuk membantu agar proses pencampuran DNA berjalan lancar. Mungkin tubuh kita akan menolak DNA tersebut, akan tetapi para dokter sudah memiliki rencana jika memang hal itu terjadi."

" Kedua, setelah semua dari kita menyesuaikan diri dengan DNA Akimichi, kita akan memulai pelatihan untuk jutsu-jutsu andalan clan kita. Aku dan Shikamaru memulai pelatihan jutsu Shintenshin andalan Clan Yamanaka, sebelum berlatih untuk jutsu pembesaran diri milik clan Akimichi. Inoichi dan Ino memulai pelatihan Kagemane andalan clan ku, sebelum berlatih untuk jutsu pembesaran diri clan Akimichi, Kecuali Ino tentunya. Sedangkan Chouza dan Choji juga akan mempelajari Kagemane serta Shintenshin."

" Ano... Maaf. Apakah tak ada jutsu yang membuat pintar seperti Shikamaru." Ino menyela, membuat Shikaku menggeleng mendesah.

" Jika memang ada, mungkin itu sangat membantu. Tapi sayangnya, hal seperti itu sangat mustahil Ino-chan." Jawab Shikaku, membuat Ino mendesah kecewa.

Shikaku kembali melanjutkan, " Ketiga, setelah dari kita semua menguasai semua jutsu andalan ketiga clan ini. Kita akan memulai rencana selanjutnya, dan mungkin hal ini akan memakan waktu setidaknya paling lama dua tahun."

Shikaku menatap ke lima orang yang berdiri mengitari meja yang terlihat hanya bisa mengangguk pasti kepadanya. Shikaku yang melihat wajah dari masing-masing mereka yang terlihat cukup yakin hanya bisa tersenyum, karena baginya hal ini perlu dilakukan agar rencana mereka berjalan lancar.

" Baik. Kalau begitu kita akan memulainya besok dan ku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk pelatihan keras yang akan kalian dapatkan. Dengan ini pertemuan di bubarkan." Shikaku berkata dengan keyakinan, membuat kelima orang di depannya mengangguk pasti.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Maaf jika kurang berkenan, dengan sedikit pemasukan crossover dalam fict ini.**

 **Dan sekedar informasi, untuk fict ini saya memasukan dua Crossover yakni One Piece dan WOW (World of Warcraft). Semoga pada readers sekalian berkenan...**

 **Dan tenang saja, karena beberapa chapter kedepan, saya akan membuat hal baru yang akan terjadi dengan Konoha dan desa-desa lain... Saya _mungkin_ tidak akan menghilangkan alur kanon, namun yang pasti saya hanya akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dan mungkin akan membuat fict ini mudah-mudahan semakin menarik.**

 **Jangan ragu untuk bertanya ataupun memberikan saran kepada saya, karena saya mungkin akan menjawab semua yang para reader senpai sekalian tanyakan atau sarankan.**

 **Chapter depan, saya rasa akan lebih menarik lagi. So keep read and leave review for me ya.**

 **Note :**

 **Naruto : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Sasuke : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	18. War of Azeroth

**Disclaimer : Honto ni Gomennasai, Kishimoto-sama... Demo, watashi ( akan terus mencoba merebut kekuasaan atas Naruto ). Walaupun selalu saja kalah... Hahahah...!**

 **06-07-2016 Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakannya ya... Maaf update lama karena libur lebaran... So untuk memuaskan hasrat senpai sekalian... berikut adalah chapter dengan 23 K word...**

 **Selamat membaca ne...**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 18 :**

 **Ore wa Shinzen Desuka?**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"Eir Aoi 'Ignite' "**

 _Last Time,_

 _Shikaku kembali melanjutkan, " Ketiga, setelah dari kita semua menguasai semua jutsu andalan ketiga clan ini. Kita akan memulai rencana selanjutnya, dan mungkin hal ini akan memakan waktu setidaknya paling lama dua tahun."_

 _Shikaku menatap ke lima orang yang berdiri mengitari meja yang terlihat hanya bisa mengangguk pasti kepadanya. Shikaku yang melihat wajah dari masing-masing mereka yang terlihat cukup yakin hanya bisa tersenyum, karena baginya hal ini perlu dilakukan agar rencana mereka berjalan lancar._

 _..._

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

Chapter 18 : Ore wa Shinzen Desuka?

Hari itu begitu gelap, bahkan semua terasa mencekam. Kegelapan tersebut terjadi bukan karena matahari tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, hanya saja matahari tak bisa menembus tebalnya lapisan hitam yang menahan semua sinar yang Ia berikan.

Bahkan kini hujan mulai turun, menambah kengerian dari tiap-tiap makhluk lemah yang merasakannya. Namun kegelapan dan Hujan yang terjadi seakan menjadi pengantar bak alunan musik nan indah bagi mereka yang saat ini tengah melakukan pertemuan, pertemuan yang mungkin membuat semuanya berubah.

" Berapa lama lagi kau bisa menyiapkan seluruh pasukan Zetsu ini?" Pengguna Rinnegan meminta datar, seakan tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dengan lawan bicaranya.

" Mereka akan siap ketika kau menyelesaikan apa yang ku inginkan, Nagato." Mendengar hal tersebut, Nagato menggeram dengan kebocoran chakra dari tubuhnya, memberikan getaran yang cukup untuk membuat gua tempat mereka melakukan pertemuan bergemuruh.

" Madara! Kau..." Nagato tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika Madara mulai tertawa.

" Hahaha... Tenanglah. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, hingga kau seperti ini Nagato. Dan bisakah kau menenangkan seluruh anak buahmu." Madara tua melirik ke arah para Akatsuki yang sepertinya siap kapanpun untuk membantu sang pemimpin jika terjadi pertempuran pada pertemuan mereka.

Madara hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati melihat pemimpin Akatsuki mendatanginya secara langsung, dan mungkin cukup terkejut melihat tubuh Nagato kini terlihat sangat kurus bahkan terlihat beberapa batangan hitam yang menancap pada punggungnya. Madara juga harus tertawa melihat sang pemimpin Akatsuki tersebut datang layaknya sang raja yang duduk di atas singgasana, namun yang membuat Ia lebih tertawa adalah Nagato terlihat menjadikan singgasananya sebagai penopang tubuh rapuhnya.

Para Akatsuki mulai melonggar seiring anggukan Nagato yang terlihat juga mulai menenangkan diri, namun Nagato tetap memberikan tatapan tajam pada sosok lawan bicaranya. Disisi lain, Madara hanya bisa menyeringai melihat Akatsuki yang sepertinya sedang mengalami penurunan dalam hal kekuatan.

" Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menyiapkan seluruh pasukan Zetsu ini, Madara-san?" Tanya ulang Nagato yang sepertinya agak sulit untuk menahan emosi yang terus saja mencoba untuk mempengaruhi dirinya. Madara mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai berjalan lengkap dengan akar-akar yang juga menancap pada punggungnya.

" Saat ini hanya baru tercipta satu juta lebih pasukan dari Zetsu ini," Madara mulai menyentuh salah satu dari tubuh putih Zetsu yang menggantung pada sisi gua. " Dan mungkin dalam dua tahun, pasukan akan bertambah menjadi puluhan juta pasukan. Dan selama itu pula, ku harap kau dapat menyiapkan pasukanmu sendiri serta menyelesaikan gulungan yang kau curi dari Minato dan gulungan yang ku berikan. Nagato-san." Lanjut Madara, yang perlahan mendekat ke arah singgasana Nagato.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan salah satu dari yang ku minta?" Tanya Madara yang kini berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Nagato.

Nagato hanya menyeringai, " Gulungan milik Minato memang sedikit sulit untuk di pelajari namun mungkin dalam satu tahun aku dapat menguasainya. Dan untuk gulunganmu, saat ini Itachi sedang bekerja untuk itu. Lalu... untuk pasukan, aku sudah membuat perjanjian sendiri dengan Toneri agar Ia mau mempersiapkan pasukannya terlebih dahulu." Ia berucap tenang. Toneri yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya bisa mendengus mengakui kalau Ia memang sedang mempersiapkan pasukannya.

" Jadi Uchiha kecil yang mempelajari gulungan Kinjutsu Edo tensei milik ku. Ku rasa kau terlalu berani menyerahkan hal itu ke Itachi, Nagato-san." Madara berkata datar, membuat Itachi berpaling dan menyipitkan matanya namun tetap tenang dibelakang singgasana Nagato.

" Biar bagaimanapun Ia tetaplah anggota ku." Balas Nagato tak kalah datar, membuat Madara sedikit tertawa.

" Ku harap kau _tidak_ menyesali keputusanmu, Nagato-san. Jadi ku rasa dengan dua tahun kedepan kita sudah bisa memulai untuk menduduki seluruh wilayah Shinobi, bukan begitu?" Madara mulai berbalik untuk kembali ke singgasananya sendiri.

Nagato hanya menyeringai, karena mungkin Ia bisa melihat masa depan yang cerah yang akan Ia raih demi kedamaian abadi. Ia akan membuat semuanya berada di dalam naungannya, dan mungkin bekerja sama dengan Madara adalah pilihan yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya Ia juga akan menyingkirkan Madara jika sudah tak dibutuhkan. Di pihak lain, Madara juga menyeringai, karena rencananya mungkin akan berjalan lancar, dan Ia juga akan menyingkirkan Nagato jika semua rencananya tercapai.

Sementara itu, Toneri juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang sedang dimainkan para manusia rencanakan untuk dunia shinobi ini, Ia harus akui apa yang mereka rencanakan cukup membuatnya terkejut pada awalnya. Ia sudah dua kali mencoba menculik putri Byakugan namun sudah dua kali pula Ia gagal dalam aksinya tersebut, Ia akui bahwa dirinya masih belum cukup kuat untuk berjuang sendiri dalam mengambil mata putri Byakugan. Untuk itu Ia bisa memanfaatkan para manusia didepannya, agar Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan. Dan apabila Tenseigan sudah Ia dapatkan, sudah di pastikan Ia akan memusnahkan semua yang menurutnya harus dimusnahkan.

" Kurasa juga begitu. Kita akan memulai semuanya dalam dua tahun dari sekarang." Nagato berkata, membuat Madara tersenyum menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya Nagato melihat Madara yang berpaling ke arah Toneri.

" Kau bilang, kau adalah keturunan Otsutsuki bukan?" Tanya madara, membuat semua berpaling ke arah Toneri.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Toneri seakan mengetahui maksud Madara, yang hanya membuat Madara menyeringai keji.

" Apa kau memiliki sisa tubuh dari para Otsutsuki terdahulu?" Tanya Madara lagi, kali ini membuat Nagato menyipitkan mata namun anehnya Toneri terlihat menyeringai.

" Bukan hanya sisa tubuh, Madara-san. Karena aku tahu, di luar sana masih ada anggota clan Otsutsuki selain diri ku yang sepertinya masih hidup dan cukup sehat untuk ikut bergabung. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Madara hanya bisa menyeringai lebih mendengar perkataan Toneri.

" Menarik. Kalau begitu kita bisa menambah agenda untuk memasukan pencarian sisa dari clan mu untuk masuk kedalam aliansi ini. Bagaimana Toneri-san, Nagato-san? Apa kalian menyetujui hal ini?" Madara berkata mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Nagato hanya mengangguk, " Selama itu membantu, kurasa kita bisa melakukannya."

Toneri juga mengangguk menyeringai, " Baik. Dan juga kalian tak perlu mencarinya, karena aku tahu dimana aku akan menemui mereka." Dan dengan itu, cukup bagi Madara untuk memastikan kemenangannya.

Bagi Nagato, tak ada masalah dengan gagasan tersebut selama Ia bisa dengan mudah mencapai impiannya. Begitu pula dengan Toneri yang mengangguk, karena mungkin berbagi dengan sesama clan Otsusuki lebih baik dibanding harus hidup seorang diri setelah Ia berhasil menghancurkan semua manusia dibumi (namun Ia salah mengenai bumi yang menurutnya hanya di tinggali oleh Shinobi semata).

" Madara-sama, Nagato-sama." Zetsu muncul dari dinding gua, menyela diskusi mereka.

" Ada apa Zetsu?" Tanya Nagato, Madara juga mulai berpaling ke Zetsu.

" Konoha sudah memulai pertemuan dengan Iwagakure, dan Konoha sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan pasukan di desa jajahannya, Kirigakure, untuk memulai perang kembali." Zetsu berucap layaknya prajurit setia.

" Menarik. Sepertinya Kiiroi Senkō juga haus akan kekuasaan." Madara berucap, Nagato hanya menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit.

" Terima kasih, Zetsu. Kembalilah memata-matai mereka." Nagato berucap, Zetsu hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali menyatu dengan dinding gua dan menghilang.

Madara yang melihat semuanya sesuai rencana, kini mulai menatap Nagato kembali. " Jadi, Minato sepertinya memulai dengan caranya sendiri."

" Ia cukup bodoh untuk memilih kita menjadi musuhnya dan memulai dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, Minato tak bisa di anggap remeh. Karena Ia mungkin akan menjadi hambatan dalam rencana ini." Nagato memperingatkan, setidaknya hal apa yang Ia ucapkan membuat Madara mengangguk sedikit.

...

Konohagakure no Sato.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, tim Senior maupun Junior InoShikaCho sudah menyelesaikan operasi pencampuran DNA dari clan Akimichi. Semua dari mereka kini sudah masuk kedalam masa pelatihan untuk dapat menggunakan semua jutsu andalan dari ketiga clan yakni Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi. Namun di tengah-tengah masa pelatihan mereka, Shikaku harus terganggu oleh panggilan dari salah satu anbu yang cukup membuatnya mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

Disinilah Ia, Shikaku kini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Minato bersama dengan seorang sahabatnya yakni Hiashi yang sepertinya juga tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

" Sepertinya ada hal yang cukup penting hingga Hokage-sama memanggil saya serta Hiashi-dono disini." Shikaku membuka suara. Minato mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mulai berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Minato mulai mendekat ke arah dua orang didepannya, dan mulai tersenyum lebar.

" Maafkan saya jika saya mengganggu aktifitas kalian, namun saya memiliki hal penting." Minato berhenti tepat di depan kedua orang di depannya, " Saya memanggil kalian karena saya ingin kalian mempertimbangkan tawaran yang saya akan tawarkan." Lanjut Minato.

" Dan apa itu?" Hiashi berucap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, namun sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali tertawa bersama dengan Shikaku.

" Saya ingin kalian membantu Konoha, untuk memimpin Kirigakure. Aku tahu ini mungkin berat bagi kalian untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap disana, tapi saya harap kalian mempertimbangkannya. Aku mengerti jika kalian akan menolak hal tersebut, namun saya tidak memiliki orang lain selain kalian berdua yang pantas untuk memimpin Kirigakure. Tapi, jika kalian tetap menolaknya, setidaknya salah satu dari kalian menerima tawaran ini." Minato mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tak membuat kesalahan jika harus berhadapan dengan dua orang yang menurutnya penting bagi dirinya.

" Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan clan Hyuuga dari Konoha, Minato?" Hiashi berucap sedikit tinggi namun wajahnya tetap datar, Ia tak ingin dengan mudah menerima tawaran Minato yang mungkin membuat Minato curiga. Untuk itu, Ia harus berakting seperti seharusnya kepala clan Hyuuga dalam menanggapi setiap permasalahan. Dan Ia cukup berterima kasih kepada Naruto, akan kebebasan berekspresi, sehingga Ia bisa berakting dengan baik. Disisi yang sama, Shikaku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dibalik wajahnya yang santai dan juga mencoba untuk bersikap seperti Ia biasanya.

Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar ucapan dari Hiashi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, karena menurutnya mungkin sedikit sulit untuk membujuk Hiashi. " Bukan seperti apa yang anda pikirkan, Hiashi-Dono, kalian berdua adalah orang-orang terpenting bagi Konoha. Tapi, saya harap anda mendengarkan alasan secara detail, kenapa saya meminta anda dan Shikaku untuk memimpin Kirigakure."

" Kalau begitu jelaskan?" Ucapan Hiashi membuat Minato mengangguk cepat.

Baik Hiashi dan Shikaku sangat senang ketika mempermainkan Minato, dan mungkin semuanya akan sangat lancar, selama mereka memainkan permainan dengan baik.

...

Didesa yang sama namun lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, tiga orang gadis terlihat mendudukan diri saling berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisah mereka. Kedai ramen Ichiraku terlihat semakin maju, karena pada kedai tersebut mungkin sudah tak pantas lagi disebut kedai mungkin lebih tepatnya jika disebut restoran karena besarnya tempat tersebut mulai menyaingi besarnya restoran-restoran di sekitar Konoha.

" Ano... Ayame-san, maaf jika mengganggu, tapi aku sangat penasaran, kenapa dua tahun ini kau terlihat selalu murung?" Ino bertanya, membuat Ayame terhenti sejenak sebelum menaruh tiga gelas ocha di atas meja dan bergegas kembali ke dapur, membuat Sakura menghela nafas dengan kebodohan Ino.

" Bodoh! Kau sudah membuat Ayame Nee-san bersedih kembali." Hardik Sakura, membuat Ino mengernyit heran, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang wajah Ayame yang terlihat bertambah sendu.

" Tapi, kenapa Ia seperti itu, Sakura. Apa kau tahu?" Ino akhirnya bertanya.

Sakura hanya mendesah, " Ia seperti itu karena, Kakashi-sensei. Sebelumnya Kakashi-sensei selalu mampir kesini sendiri maupun bersama dengan timku dulu. Ini semua juga karena Naruto, karena Ia beberapa kali menggoda Ayame Nee-san dan Kakashi-sensei sehingga Ayame Nee-san dan Kakashi-sensei semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya Naruto meninggal, membuat Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa serta membuat tim ku benar-benar hancur." Air mata mulai menetes dimata Sakura.

" Namun tak berselang lama, mereka akhirnya terangkap dan berada di penjara Konoha. Aku sempat menemui mereka, bahkan aku mendapatkan hal tak terduga dari Sasuke-kun. Ayame Nee-san yang mendengar mereka kembali, berniat untuk menemui mereka, khususnya Kakashi-sensei. Akan tetapi, semua sudah terlambat, Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke sudah menghilang, tepat ketika Ayame Nee-san mendapat surat persetujuan dari Hokage untuk bisa masuk kedalam penjara." Tambah Sakura, membuat Ino merasa bersalah, namun seketika Ia mengingat perkataan Sakura mengenai Naruto.

" Tunggu, Sakura. Mengenai Naruto..." Ucapan Ino terhenti karena mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh Hinata, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

" Kita tak bisa berbicara hal itu disini, kita akan ke dapur sekarang dan membicarakan semuanya bersama dengan Ayame Nee-san." Hinata meminta, membuat Ino akhirnya mengerti dan mengangguk.

Hinata dan Ino akhirnya beranjak dari tempat masing-masing di ikuti oleh Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan ke dapur untuk menemui Ayame.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan?" Ayame mencoba tersenyum melihat ketiga gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

" Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Ayame Nee-san." Ucap Hinata lembut tersenyum.

Ayame tak mau menunggu lama, dan mempersiapkan kursi untuk ketiga gadis yang mulai memasuki dapur. Hinata seketika mengaktifkan Byakugannya untuk melihat tak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan Ia akan terus mengaktifkan Byakugannya selama pembicaraan mereka berlangsung.

" Jadi apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?" Ayame berucap lembut.

Hinata memulai pembicaraan mengenai bagaimana Ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dan menyelamatkannya dari Akatsuki bersama dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke. Hal itu mengejutkan Ayame dan Sakura, sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum. Hingga Sakura juga mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke di penjara, banyak kecemberutan di Ino ketika menengar Sakura di cium oleh Sasuke. Semua mulai terbuka, bahkan Ino dan Sakura juga meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena menyembunyikan rahasia mengenai segel di dalam kepalanya, yang dengan cepat Hinata memaafkan mereka karena pada dasarnya Ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

" Jadi begitu. Terima kasih semuanya, setidaknya aku tahu Kakashi-kun baik-baik saja." Ayame berucap tersenyum sambil mengusap setitik air mata di pipinya. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan cerita mereka disertai gelak tawa, namun Hinata tetap saja mempertahankan Byakugan aktif, karena bagaimanapun tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi.

...

Disuatu tempat di hutan kematian, sosok gadis tengah bersantai namun terlihat di sekitarnya beberapa ekor ular berlalu lalang guna menjaga sang gadis tetap aman.

" Kakashi-senpai." Gumam sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Mitarashi Anko.

Kepalanya tertunduk, Ia tak tahu mengapa Ia selalu teringat akan senpai nya tersebut. Namun Ia tahu ada sesuatu akan hatinya ketika Ia mengingat lelaki yang dulu pernah mengajarinya tersebut, walaupun semua menganggapnya wanita ular, pelacur dan sebagainya, tapi semua salah karena bagaimanapun Ia tetaplah seorang wanita terhormat yang memiliki hati.

...

At Night, Naruto Place.

Sangat-sangat jauh dari Konoha, bahkan mungkin tak ada satupun dari semua Shinobi di Elemental Nation yang tahu tempat dimana Naruto berada. Naruto kini tengah bersandar pada salah satu dinding kapal, asap mulai terhembus keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengabaikan bisingnya para kru yang terlihat terus saja berpesta selama seminggu ini dan mulai menikmati hamparan kerlap-kerlip jutaan bintang di atas sana.

" Mengapa kau tak bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Naruto-san?" Roger mendekat dan mulai mendudukan diri di sisi Naruto.

" Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin berpesta sebelum aku tahu teman-teman ku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto tak berpaling.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita kembali mencari teman-temanmu?" Roger menepuk pundak Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan menghela nafas.

" Beberapa hari yang lalu, kita sudah kembali ke tempat kita pertama bertemu, namun kita tak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali dimana kita harus mencari mereka." Naruto sedikit gusar.

" Kalau begitu jangan menyerah. Karena aku sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana." Ucap Roger, membuat Naruto berpaling menghadapnya.

" Jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

" Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tapi kurasa patut dicoba." Roger menyeringai.

...

Dua hari setelahnya, Naruto, Roger dan Krunya kini telah sampai pada titik dimana mereka menemui Naruto. Hari sudah menunjukan sore atau lebih tepatnya jam lima sore, menandakan bagi Roger untuk memulai temuannya.

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto, sedangkan Roger hanya terdiam namun ternyata Ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memulai eksperimennya.

" Semua! Berkumpul!" Teriak Roger, yang seketika menghentakkan seluruh krunya untuk berkumpul bersamanya di tengah-tengah kapal.

Tak menunggu lama bagi seluruh kru untuk berkumpul dan kini menghadap Roger yang tersenyum lebar, banyak pertanyaan bagi Naruto tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Roger. Roger mulai berjalan kesisi kapal dan mulai menjatuhkan pedangnya ke laut, membuat semua kru bertanya-tanya. Roger tak bergeming, Ia hanya terfokus dengan pedangnya yang mulai tenggelam dan mulai tak terlihat, hingga akhirnya Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pedangnya perlahan mulai terlihat kembali dan secara perlahan pedangnya mulai terangkat menuju permukaan.

Roger seketika berlari ke sisi kanan kapal, " Apa itu!" Teriak Roger, membuat seluruh krunya berlari mengikutinya ke sisi kanan kapal.

Roger melihat semua krunya berada di sisi kanan kapal, seketika berlari kembali ke sisi kiri kapal. " Apa itu!" Teriaknya lagi, membuat seluruh krunya kembali berlari mengikutinya menuju sisi kiri kapal.

" Apa itu!" Kiri.

" Apa itu!" Kanan.

" Oi...Kapten. Kapal akan terbalik jika seperti ini!" Shank berteriak, Roger hanya tersenyum, karena itu adalah apa yang Ia inginkan.

" Oh...Tidak. Apa itu!" Roger hanya berteriak kembali dan kali ini berlari ke sisi kiri kapal. Banyak kejengkelan dari para krunya, terlebih dengan Naruto, namun mereka hanya terus mengikuti kemana arah kapten mereka berlari.

Kapal semakin miring, dan mulai tak bisa menahan keseimbangan. Roger yang melihat hal itu, seketika berlari kembali ke sisi kanan kapal untuk membuat kapal semakin miring, sebelum akhirnya Ia berpegangan cukup kuat pada pagar pembatas disisi kapalnya tersebut.

" Semua bertahan dan berpegangan dengan apapun!" Teriak Roger menyentakkan seluruh krunya untuk seketika berpegangan dengan tiang atau apapun yang dapat menahan tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggerutu, namun ternyata Ia mengikuti instruksi Roger dan mulai memfokuskan chakra pada kakinya untuk menempel erat pada lantai kapal.

Kapal seketika terbalik.

Semua menahan nafas mereka dan berpegangan pada tali atau apapun dengan cukup kuat agar tidak tenggelam ke dasar laut, Roger memandang seluruh krunya dan memberikan isyarat untuk menahan dan tetap pada posisi masing-masing. Naruto yang kini berdiri menentang grafitasi hanya memandang Roger heran, sebelum akhirnya Ia menyipitkan matanya melihat Roger kini menatap ke dasar laut. Ia cukup terkejut melihat pedang yang sebelumnya di lemparkan Roger kini mulai terangkat kembali menuju ke permukaan, yang dimana besi pasti akan tenggelam apabila di lemparkan kedalam air.

Pedang tersebut seketika di tangkap dengan baik oleh Roger yang kemudian berpaling ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, membuat semua kru juga berpaling melihat apa yang dilihat Roger. Matahari mulai terbenam, yang seketika semua dari mereka merasakan getaran di arah dasar laut, dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat air laut mulai terangkat menuju permukaan lengkap dengan segala isinya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, air sudah sepenuhnya terangkat, semua dari mereka sangat terkejut melihat apa yang saat ini mereka alami. Kapal yang sebelumnya terbalik, kini terlihat terapung gagah di atas air. Bahkan mereka sangat terkejut ketika hari yang seharusnya sudah malam, kini seakan hari masih terlalu pagi dan matahari seakan sedang mengintip untuk menampakkan diri.

Semua masih terpana dengan apa yang mereka lihat, banyak pertanyaan dari tiap-tiap dari mereka. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang seakan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi untuk seketika jatuh terduduk, Shusseigannya aktif menandakan Ia mencoba mencari tahu rahasia dibalik ini semua. Namun Ia tak menemukan apapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, karena kali ini seakan matanya tak berguna sama sekali.

" K-Kapten? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Shank bertanya, Roger hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Sebelumnya aku tak sengaja menemukan keanehan pada bagian laut ini, waktu itu kita melemparkan jangkar ketika kita menghentikan kapal untuk menemui Naruto. Akan tetapi aku merasakan keganjilan, karena jangkar yang seharusnya mengekang kapal sepertinya tak bekerja dengan baik, hingga akhirnya aku tahu kalau jangkar yang kita lemparkan tidak pernah sampai dasar bahkan perlahan kembali ke permukaan. Pada hari berikutnya kita kembali dan aku melakukan sedikit percobaan, namun tak terjadi apapun. Hingga aku mulai menyadari semua terjadi berdasarkan waktu, yang menurut pengamatanku semua terjadi tepat ketika titik balik matahari mulai terbenam. Begitulah cerita singkatnya aku melakukan ini, dan ternyata...Booom... Kita berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Indah bukan?" Roger memberikan penjelasannya, membuat Shank dan Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya bersama dengan seluruh kru yang bahkan hingga pingsan karena terkesan dengan penjelasan Roger.

Raylegh perlahan mendekat ke Roger, membuat Roger mengerutkan kening. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Rayleigh?" Tanya Roger memandang tangan Rayleigh yang kini menempel di dahinya.

" Kau tak panas atau apapun, tapi kenapa kau bisa sepintar ini?" Rayleigh berucap membuat perempatan pada dahi Roger.

" Baka! Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan, Rayleigh." Sang kapten mendengus.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi jenaka sang kapten dengan krunya hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, sebelum mendekat ke Roger. " Kemampuanmu dalam pengamatan sangat baik, mungkin kau bisa menjadi ninja yang sangat kuat dengan itu." Naruto berkata, Roger terkejut.

" Benarkah?" Roger berbinar.

" Yap. Mungkin dengan sedikit pelatihan, kau akan menjadi ninja setingkat kage dengan Seishin dan kemampuan pengamatan yang kau miliki." Naruto menjawab santai, namun seketika membuat Roger membuka lebar mulutnya sebelum akhirnya berteriak cukup keras.

" Y-Yoosh...! Kalau begitu bisakah kau mengajarkan ku, Naruto-san? Tapi, aku tak tahu apa itu kage atau Shenish yang kau bicarakan itu." Roger berkata dengan semangat tinggi membuat Naruto mendesah melihat manusia yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

" Seishin." Koreksi Naruto, " Dan aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu, karena aku tak ingin mempunyai murid yang lebih tua dariku." Tambah Naruto, membuat Roger pundung namun tetap tak mau mengalah.

" Tidak. Kau harus mengajarkanku, Naruto-kun." Pinta Roger hampir memohon, Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh.

" Tidak. Dan apa-apaan dengan _–kun_ itu?" Naruto mulai bersandar pada sisi kapal.

" Oh.. Ayolah."

" Tidak." Banyak kejengkelan pada diri Roger mendengar penolakkan Naruto.

" Kalau begitu sebagai kapten kapal ini dan karena kau adalah bagian dari Nakama ku, maka aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengajari semua yang kau miliki kepadaku." Ucap Roger menyeringai.

" Tidak."

Jawaban dari Naruto seketika membunuh Roger, karena biar bagaimanapun Naruto tetap menolaknya. Roger hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, air matanya mulai jatuh hingga akhirnya Roger menangis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak diberikan sebuah balon.

Roger lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto memelas lengkap dengan air mata palsunya (Puppy eye no Jutsu). _" Wajahmu terlalu menyeramkan untuk melakukan itu, Roger-Baka!"_ Pikir Naruto, yang cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

" Lihat bibir ku." Naruto berkata, Roger memfokuskan matanya. _" Ti-dak."_ Suara Naruto tak terdengar, namun bibirnya menunjukkan apa yang Ia ucapkan.

" Apa itu berarti, 'YA'?" Tanya Roger membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya sebelum menggeram.

" Tidak, aku bilang tidak. BAKA!" Teriak Naruto, namun Roger tetap tak mau mengalah dan tetap membujuk Naruto.

Roger terus saja mengejar Naruto kemanapun Naruto hendak kabur darinya, membuat semua kru Roger mendesah melihat kelakuan kapten mereka. Hingga akhirnya, semua kru kecuali Naruto dan Roger kini hanya kembali menatap matahari yang mulai muncul seutuhnya, hingga salah satu kru berteriak menyadarkan mereka.

" Kapten! Ada daratan di depan!" Teriak Seagull, membuat Roger berhenti mengejar Naruto dan bergegas melihat apa yang hendak di tunjukan oleh Seagull dengan teropongnya.

Roger tersenyum, "Semua! Bentangkan layar, arahkan kapal ke daratan di depan!"

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini kapal sang raja bajak laut telah sampai di daratan yang mereka tuju. Semua dari mereka hanya bisa terheran melihat pemandangan didepan mereka, karena sejauh mata memandang terlihat bebatuan serta ratusan kapal yang telah hancur seakan telah terjadi pertempuran besar telah terjadi.

" Kapten! Lihat ini! Kami menemukan api berwarna hitam!" Teriak salah satu kru.

" Jangan sentuh api itu!" Teriak Naruto yang kini berlari menuju dimana api hitam berada, diikuti oleh Roger yang melompat dari satu batu ke batu yang lain.

Roger yang kini berdiri disamping Naruto tepat di depan api hitam, hanya bisa memandang api tersebut dengan kagum. Namun seketika Ia berpaling untuk melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, seakan telah menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang.

" Apa kau tahu api ini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Roger, yang kali ini menambahkan suffix –kun pada Naruto karena Ia ingin membuat Naruto semakin akrab dengannya.

" aku sangat tahu api hitam ini, karena aku tahu siapa yang membuatnya." Jawab Naruto menunjukan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

" Jadi?" Tanya Roger heran.

" Kami menyebut api hitam ini, Amaterasu dan api ini sepertinya miliki teman baik ku, dan kurasa kita semakin dekat dengan mereka. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka di tempat ini, sedangkan aku berada di tempat lain yang kenyataannya untuk masuk ke tempat ini kita perlu titik balik matahari sebagai penghubungnya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya, sebelum akhirnya Ia mendengar teriakan dari Roger.

" Uwwoooh! Jadi begitu, rupanya." Roger menumbukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

" Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Sebelumnya kami juga pernah melihat panah besar yang sepertinya juga terlapis dengan api hitam ini, namun aku tak yakin dengan dugaanku." Jeda Roger, Naruto cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah panah milik Sasuke. " Dan kau bilang kau dimakan oleh salah satu monster laut, bukan?" Tanya Roger, Naruto mengangguk.

" Semua sudah jelas sekarang." Roger tersenyum, Naruto menggeram.

" Cepat jelaskan, Baka!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Roger menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Roger akhirnya mengangguk, " Ini hanya dugaanku, karena tak ada yang pasti di dunia ini. Sepertinya ikan yang telah memakanmu telah masuk ke wilayah laut dimana kita masuk ke sini dan sepertinya ikan itu mati dan kau keluar dari ikan tersebut tepat setelah titik balik matahari. Akan tetapi mengenai panah yang sebelumnya pernah kami lihat, saya belum bisa memastikannya, karena sepertinya bukan hanya laut, akan tetapi sepertinya langit juga sebagai portal penghubung karena panah tersebut sebelumnya berasal dari langit, tentunya jika memang panah tersebut berasal dari sini." Jelas Roger, membuat Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan pengamatan Roger.

" Uwoohh! Sejak kapan kau disini, Rayleigh!" Teriak Roger karena Rayleigh seketika berada disisinya dan seketika menyentuh dahi Roger untuk kedua kalinya.

" Sejak kau dilahirkan, kapten." Jawab Raylegh asal, membuat Roger menggerutu, " Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya rayleigh memandang sisa-sisa dari pertempuran.

Roger hanya berpaling ke Naruto, " Bagaimana Naruto-san?"

" Aku hanya ingin mencari teman-teman ku." Jawab Naruto, yang kini juga memandang kehancuran didepannya.

" Yoshh...! Rayleigh, katakan pada yang lainnya, bawa apapun yang dibutuhkan dari sisa-sisa puing sebagai bekal dalam perjalanan kita. Karena mulai dari sini kita akan memulai pencarian untuk mencari teman-teman Naruto-kun yang juga merupakan teman-teman kita." Roger memutuskan, Raylegh mengangguk sebelum pergi dari tempatnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum, karena Ia merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan teman-temannya.

...

Disuatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, dua sosok terlihat mendudukan diri bersandar pada suatu batu yang cukup besar. Namun jika di perhatikan lebih dekat, ternyata hanya seorang di antara mereka berdua yang terlihat tersadar, sedangkan seorang lain terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Hingga beberapa waktu telah berlalu, seorang yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut kini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata cukup lebar, seakan Ia tengah tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

" Akhirnya kau sadar, Tsu-Hime." Tsunade tersentak, sebelum akhirnya Ia berpaling untuk melihat wajah dari sosok yang sangat familiar baginya.

" Ryuu-Koi." Gumam Tsunade, ketika melihat Ryuu tersenyum kepadanya, dan keadaan seketika berubah seakan Ia kini dapat melihat masa lalunya dengan Ryuu sewaktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Daijobu Desuka (apa kau baik-baik saja)?" Tanya Ryuu, yang seketika menyadarkan Tsunade dari lamunannya. Sebelum akhirnya Ia menyadari apa yang telah Ia pikirkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras, seakan apa yang Ia ingat adalah mimpi terburuknya.

" Ie(Tidak)... dimana ini Ryuu-san?" Tanya Tsunade sinis, membuat Ryuu harus menahan kegembiraannya, karena sepertinya Tsunade masih belum mau memaafkannya.

" Tsu-Hime..." Ucapan dari Ryuu terhenti, karena seketika Tsunade meninju wajahnya cukup keras hingga membuat kepala Ryuu terbenam ke tanah.

" Jangan... Pernah... Memanggilku... Seperti itu lagi!" Teriak marah Tsunade, namun anehnya Ryuu masih dapat mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberikan acungan jempol pada Tsunade.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Ryuu untuk menarik kepalanya keluar dari tanah, sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri dan menghadap Tsunade.

" Aku tak tahu kita dimana, Tsu-Hi..." Tsunade melirik dengan mata tajam, " ...Tsunade-san" Lanjut Ryuu cepat. Tsunade mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya Ia melihat pakaian yang Ia kenakan sudah terlihat sangat rusak bahkan hampir tak menutupi bagian pentingnya.

" Hah! Apa kau memiliki beberapa pakaian dalam segel penyimpananmu?" Tsunade bertanya, membuat Ryuu mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya darah segar perlahan mengalir pada lubang hidungnya karena Ia baru tersadar karena 'Tsunade sedikit gusar dengan pakaian yang sudah tak mampu menutupi bagian tubuhnya'.

Ryuu seketika membuka segel dan melemparkan tuxedo hitam kepada Tsunade, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya tak ingin melihat Tsunade mengganti pakaiannya.

" Jika kau mengintip sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Tsunade yang mulai melihat sekeliling dan mulai mengganti pakaian setelah semua sudah aman menurutnya. Disisi lain, Ryuu yang mendengar perkataan Tunade hanya tertawa kecil, namun dapat terdengar oleh Tsunade.

" Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada dibalik pakaianmu, jadi kenapa aku harus mengintipmu?" Ucap Ryuu, Tsunade terhenti sesaat sebelum menarik dasi pada kemejanya menyelesaikan berpakaiannya, " Tapi, setelah Naruto-kun merubah tubuhmu, aku jadi ingin melihat lagi seperti apa kau sekarang." Tambah Ryuu, namun seketika Ryuu harus merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar hancur karena seketika Tsunade sudah melompat dan memberkan elusan kasih sayang pada Ryuu.

" Mengapa kau terus meninjuku!" Teriak Ryuu yang kini mendudukan diri lemah.

" Hentai! Jangan ingatkan aku akan kesalahanku dulu. Lupakan semuanya! Itu semua terjadi karena aku sedang mabuk. Jadi jangan bahas ini lagi! atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Balas Tsunade tak kalah keras, namun Ryuu hanya mengusap darah pada bibirnya kasar.

" Tidak, kau Tidak! Kau sangat sadar waktu itu, dan aku tahu kau tidak sedang mabuk, Tsu-Hime. Bagaimanapun, aku takkan melupakan semuanya dengan mudah." Teriak Ryuu, yang mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi harus terjatuh bahkan terpental cukup jauh akibat tinju Tsunade kembali bersarang pada wajahnya.

" Jangan pernah memanggil ku seperti itu lagi!" Tsunade berteriak marah.

Tsunade mulai menarik nafasnya cukup dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan menahan emosinya, namun seketika terdengar tawa dari arah belakangnya dan cukup untuk membuatnya bersiaga. Tsunade membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk melihat sebuah panah menuju kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya Tsunade tersentak karena dalam sekejap mata Ryuu sudah berdiri didepannya dan menangkap panah yang mengarah kepadanya.

" Hahaha...! Sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini." Seseorang berseragam tempur mulai menampakkan diri, namun tak lama setelahnya beberapa orang lain juga menampakkan diri dari balik pepohonan dan juga ikut tertawa.

" Siapa kalian?" Tanya Ryuu bersiaga, Tsunade yang berdiri dibelakangnya masih terlihat terkejut karena baru kali ini Ia tak bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan Ia mempertanyakan instingnya sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Ryuu mengedarkan pandangannya, beberapa orang dengan seragam yang sama kini juga mulai bermunculan disekitarnya lengkap dengan senjata masing-masing. Tak mau mengambil resiko, Ia mulai membentuk sebuah segel tunggal karena baginya mungkin dengan hanya mengandalkan Shunsin cukup untuk membuat semua dari mereka mati tanpa mereka sadari apa yang terjadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti, karena seseorang seketika berada di depannya membungkuk yang Ia ketahui seseorang tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan Shunsin. Ia cukup terkejut melihat seseorang tersebut, karena Ia sangat akrab dengan seseorang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kabuto.

" Kabuto. Jelaskan?" Ryuu meminta, Kabuto mengangguk sebelum mendirikan tubuhnya.

" Maafkan saya, Shinzen-sama. Mohon tunggu sebentar..." Kabuto terhenti, sebelum Shunsin tepat di belakang seorang prajurit yang Ia ketahui telah mencoba membunuh Tsunade dengan panahnya. Dengan goresan kecil kunai berlapis chakra anginnya, Kabuto langsung melemparkan kepala yang terpisah dari badan sang prajurit tersebut, membuat semua dari sisa prajurit yang melihat hal tersebut merinding takut. Kabuto kembali ke depan Ryuu dan membungkuk patuh, " Saya harap itu cukup, Shinzen-sama. Mohon maafkan mereka yang tersisa, karena mereka tak mengetahui siapa anda dan Tsunade-sama." Kabuto memasukan kembali kunainya kedalam segel menyimpanan.

Ryuu hanya bisa mendesah, karena Ia menganggap Kabuto terlalu berlebihan terhadap prajurit yang Ia bunuh. " Aku tak memintamu untuk membunuhnya, Kabuto-kun." Kabuto hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf, membuat Ryuu menghela nafasnya. " Jika kau seperti itu, aku merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin kelompok kita." Jelas Ryuu, lagi-lagi Kabuto meminta maaf.

" Sudahlah, untuk berikutnya lebih baik kau menahan diri agar tak langsung membunuh siapapun yang hendak berniat jahat pada ku ataupun yang lainnya. Biar bagaimanapun, kita adalah keluarga, jadi aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu jika kau selalu bertindak seperti itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

" hai! Wakarimashita (Dimengerti)!" Kabuto menjawab tegas. Ryuu hanya menabrakkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya sendiri cukup keras.

" Sudah ku bilang, hilangkan ke formalan mu itu." Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryuu, karena lagi-lagi Ia seakan merasakan yang namanya sebuah keluarga selain keluarga pertamanya ketika di panti asuhan. Dan untuk itu, Ia hanya bisa mengangguk patuh, dan berjanji dalam hati untuk menjaga tim terutama Ryuu dari apapun.

Tsunade yang melihat semua hal didepannya, hanya bisa mengangkat wajahnya acuh tak acuh sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Ryuu dan Kabuto. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, karena Ia melihat semua dari prajurit melihat ke arahnya, Ia menyeringai sebelum menjentikkan jarinya pada salah satu batang pohon hingga membuat pohon yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh tersebut terbang dari tempatnya semula dan menghancurkan beberapa batang pohon lainnya. Semua pasang mata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bergidik takut dengan kemampuan yang Tsunade perlihatkan, membuat Tsunade tertawa sedangkan Ryuu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Apa kalian percaya dengan panah kecil tadi dapat melukai ku?" Tsunade berucap menggertak para prajurit, Tsunade hanya tersenyum karena para prajurti yang sepertinya takut terhadapnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Tsu-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryuu, namun seketika Tsunade sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan tepat berada di atas Ryuu untuk memberikan pukulan kasih sayang yang seketika membuat tempat dimana Ryuu berada hancur berkeping-keping hingga beberapa puluh meter.

" Baka! Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah memanggil ku seperti itu lagi. Dan kemanapun aku pergi itu bukan urusanmu." Tsunade mendengus, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tubuh Ryuu yang masih terbenam di dalam tanah yang hancur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ryuu untuk menarik tubuhnya dari tanah dengan bantuan Kabuto, dan Ia harus bersyukur dengan tingkat regenerasi tubuhnya yang cukup cepat akan hal itu. Ryuu mendudukan dirinya, dan menatap para prajurit yang terdiam mematung sebelum Ia melirik kabuto kesal.

" Mengapa kau tak membantuku untuk menahan Tsu-Cha... Tsunade-chan, Hah!" Teriak Ryuu kesal.

" Maaf, Shinzen-sama. Tapi aku takkan mungkin ikut campur dalam urusan hubungan anda dan Tsunade-sama. Lagipula kekuatanku tak cukup untuk menahan Tsunade-sama." Jelas Kabuto, membuat Ryuu mendesah berat.

" Hah... Sudahlah, lupakan masalah ini. Sekarang kau berhutang penjelasan mengenai mereka dan bagaimana kau dapat menemukan kami?" Ryuu mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan kearah dimana Tsunade berjalan seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

" Baik. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah kita kembali ke tempat mereka." Jawab Kabuto, yang kemudian mengikuti langkah Ryuu.

...

Di tempat lain, terlihat Orochimaru dan Jiraiya tengah berjalan beriringan namun anehnya pada wajah masing-masing sangat terlihat saling menunjukan ke tidak senangan. Sudah seminggu lamanya, setelah mereka terdampar di wilayah yang sama, baik Orochimaru dan Jiraiya hanya bisa mencoba mencari tahu dimana mereka berada. Mereka berdua sudah bepergian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain yang tentunya tak ada yang mengetahui pergerakkan mereka, karena memang keahlian mereka dalam mengumpulkan informasi tanpa diketahui tak perlu di tanyakan lagi.

Banyak tempat yang menarik perhatian mereka, terutama bagi Orochimaru karena Ia sempat menuju wilayah dimana terdapat para manusia kerdil yang memiliki berbagai macam tekhnologi canggih yang Ia ketahui tekhnologi-tekhnologi canggih tersebut diciptakan oleh para manusia kerdil tersebut. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Jiraiya, yang sepertinya belum mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, yakni tempat dimana terdapat wanita-wanita cantik untuk penelitiannya.

Hingga disinilah mereka, dengan keahlian penyamaran yang mereka kuasai, mereka kini telah berada didepan sebuah tempat yang cukup megah atau yang sebenarnya mereka kini berada di depan pintu gerbang sebuah kastil besar lengkap dengan para pelayan cantik yang membuat Jiraiya hampir tak bisa mempertahankan penyamarannya melihat para wanita cantik disekitarnya.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, dan hanya bisa melihat apapun yang menurut mereka bisa dijadikan informasi. Jika saja ada Kinjutsu atau apapun yang dapat membuat seseorang mengerti semua bahasa, itu pasti akan membantu mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka tak yakin jika memang Kinjutsu tersebut ada dan mungkin hanya dengan melihat dapat membantu mereka. Mungkin?

" Apa selanjutnya?" Jiraiya bertanya, Orochimaru berpaling.

" Khukhukhu... Kita akan masuk dan mencari pemimpin mereka, mungkin pemimpin mereka memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membantu kita." Jawab Orochimaru, yang kini menghilang dan seketika berada di atas kastil, cukup untuk membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menghilang menuju dimana Orochimaru berada.

" Telinga mereka runcing, tapi mereka tetap cantik, Hehehe..." Jiraiya berkata sambil mengusap darah dari hidungnya. Orochimaru berpaling sedikit, dan menatap Jiraiya aneh.

" Dobe! Lihatlah baik-baik, mereka sepertinya berlarian menuju suatu ruangan. Kita harus mencari tahunya. Khukhukhu..." Jiraiya hanya mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan Orochimaru yang terdengar serius namun aneh pada saat yang sama.

" Tch... Teme! Baiklah, kalau begitu kita masuk." Balas Jiraiya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali menghilang dan kini sudah mengubah diri mereka menyerupai para wanita yang memiliki telinga runcing.

Memasuki ruangan, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya sedikit penasaran mengapa para wanita terlihat berkumpul dan berkerumun layaknya semut yang telah menemukan tambang gula. Melangkahkan kaki mendekat, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya seketika menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing ke lantai karena mereka dapat melihat seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna coklat gelap lengkap dengan janggut berwarna senada yang mencuat di ujung dagunya. Bukan hanya itu, karena mereka melihat lelaki tersebut tengah mendudukan diri pada bangku yang cukup besar sambil memegang sebuah tongkat yang sangat akrab bagi mereka.

" Hiruzen!" Teriak keduanya tak percaya.

...

Disisi lain pulau, jauh dimana yang lain berada. Kakashi dan Sasuke kini tengah berjalan di tengah salju tebal yang terlihat menutupi semua daratan. Dengan persedian yang mereka bawa di dalam segel penyimpanan, membuat mereka aman ketika berada di dalam cuaca ekstrim sekalipun. Mantel hitam tebal yang mereka pakai cukup membantu mereka menahan hawa dingin serta menambah kamuflase mereka. Mereka berdua yang mencari keberadaan seluruh timnya, hanya bisa mengikuti arah dimana otak mereka mengarahkan. Dengan Sharingan, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju tempat dimana mereka dapat merasakan tekanan energi Seishin yang sangat kuat. Mereka tak yakin apakah teman mereka berada di sana, tapi tak ada pilihan lain karena hanya dengan mencari tahunya mungkin mereka mendapatkan jawaban mereka.

" Energi ini semakin kuat." Sasuke menyatakan, Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengkonfirmasi.

" Kita percepat langkah. Tapi, kita juga harus menjaga stamina kita untuk menghadapi segala sesuatu yang tak diinginkan." Sasuke mengerti akan perkataan Kakashi, dan seketika mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari dalam segel menyimpanan di tangannya, membuat Kakashi mengangkat alis melihat katana yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

" Ku kira kau mengembalikannya ke Naruto." Kakashi heran, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

" Tidak. Naruto bisa membentuk apapun dengan matanya, jadi kurasa Ia tak membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku menyukai katana ini." Sasuke berkata, sambil mengikat katana yang kini sudah mempunyai sarungnya pada pinggang kanannya.

" Bagaimanapun katana itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari Shisui, jadi kurasa Naruto pasti akan sangat senang melihat katananya masih utuh dan ada padamu." Kakashi mengingatkan, Sasuke hanya mendengus namun mengerti.

" Baik-baik. Aku akan berbicara pada Naruto jika kita berhasil menemuinya." Sasuke menggerutu, sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

Dua jam lamanya telah berlalu, mereka akhirnya mencapai suatu tempat yang cukup mencekam dan jika di perhatikan lebih, tempat yang mereka pijak lebih seperti sebuah kastil besar nan megah namun sayangnya kastil megah tersebut terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan segala kegelapan dan energi kejahatan yang terpancar cukup kuat.

" Lihat itu." Kakashi berkata pelan, sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat besar yang menjulang tinggi. Sasuke memfokuskan matanya dan harus terbelalak karena melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh dengan jumlah sangat banyak berkumpul di satu tempat.

" Menjijikkan." Sasuke meludah, sebelum kembali memfokuskan apa yang Ia lihat, mengabaikan air ludahnya yang seketika membeku.

" Mereka sepertinya tengah bersiap untuk berperang." Kakashi berspekulasi, namun di berikan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

" Kita harus bersembunyi dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi." Kakashi menyarankan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Dengan keahlian ninja, mereka mencoba untuk masuk kedalam wilayah yang mereka tak ketahui, namun mereka cukup yakin akan terjadi perang cukup besar dalam jangka waktu dekat.

...

Beberapa ratus kilometer dari tempat Kakashi dan Sasuke berada, atau lebih tepatnya di suatu pulau tetangga. Naruto terlihat menapakkan kakinya, senyumnya menyebar karena menurutnya Ia akan segera menemui teman-temannya. Ia berpaling, untuk melihat Roger yang tengah memeluk daratan seakan tanah yang Roger peluk adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ia dapat melihat Roger mengeruk tanah dengan tangan kanannya dan seketika memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan tanah tersebut lengkap dengan makanan yang sebelumnya Ia makan.

" Tanah!" Teriak Roger riang, mengabaikan muntahannya dan berlari tak tentu arah.

" Baka!" Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Roger. Berbanding terbalik dengan para kru Roger yang tengah tertawa menikmati kebodohan kaptennya. Namun semua seketika terhenti, karena mereka merasakan getaran pada tanah yang mereka pijak.

" **Why did the Alliance come here?"** Makhluk besar berwarna hijau dengan sebuah pedang besar di tangannya tiba-tiba melompat didepan mereka.

Naruto tetap tenang seakan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan mahluk besar di depannya tak cukup untuk membuatnya bersiaga. Begitu pula dengan Roger yang hanya bisa berbinar melihat mahluk besar hijau tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghalangi pandangan Naruto, membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal.

" Oi... Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti?" Tanya Roger tersenyum. Sedangkan mahluk besar tersebut hanya mengernyit heran, karena orang-orang dihadapannya menggunakan bahasa yang Ia tak mengerti.

Mahluk besar yang dapat diidentifikasi merupakan salah satu dari bangsa Orc tersebut, selama ini bisa berhubungan dengan para anggota Alliance karena memang ada bahasa yang sama yang bisa gunakan dengan anggota Alliance, _common_. Namun kali ini Ia tak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang didepannya, karena para manusia didepannya tersebut menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali Ia tak mengerti. Namun Ia masih menghormati perjanjian damai antara rasnya dengan manusia, atau dengan kata lain Horde dan Alliance. Untuk itu Ia akan membawa mereka untuk menemui pemimpin mereka, karena bagaimanapun aturan adalah aturan.

" **Come."** Ucap Orc tersebut menggerakkan tangannya memberikan sinyal untuk para manusia agar mengikuti langkahnya. Dan semoga saja para manusia dapat mengetahui maksudnya untuk dapat mengikutinya.

Disisi lain, Roger dan Naruto hanya mengernyit heran dan saling memandang sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mengangkat bahu dan mulai mengikuti sang Orc.

" Naruto, Rayleigh, Shank kalian ikut aku. Sedangkan yang lainnya tetap dikapal sampai kami kembali." Ucap Roger tanpa berbalik, membuat yang disebutkan namanya mengikutinya sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendesah dan mungkin akan berpesta sambil menunggu sang kapten kembali.

Melihat para manusia mengikutinya, Orc harus berucap syukur demi dewanya karena Ia tak bersusah payah untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan para manusia tersebut.

...

Kembali ke tempat dimana Kabuto, Ryuu dan Tsunade berada. Mereka kini tengah mendudukan diri pada suatu tempat yang mereka yakini adalah tempat dimana sang pemimpin tinggal, yang sebenarnya mereka berada di dalam istana kerjaan.

" Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan? Dan mengapa kami berada disini Kabuto-kun?" Ryuu memulai pembicaraan.

" Maaf, Shinzen-sama. Baik saya jelaskan, beberapa hari yang lalu entah mengapa saya tersadar dan terdampar disini. Saya dibawa oleh seorang prajurit untuk menemui pemimpin mereka, semula saya tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan namun setelah bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka ternyata pemimpin tersebut bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa kita." Jeda Kabuto, Ryuu mengangguk.

" Bukan hanya kau, tapi Aku, Tsunade, dan ku rasa yang lainnya juga mendapatkan hal yang sama. Kita tersedot kedalam sebuah portal yang dibuat oleh musuh kita. Jadi bisa kau lanjutkan?" Pinta Ryuu, Kabuto akhirnya yakin bahwa apa yang Ia lihat memang benar adanya, karena sebelum Ia tersedot kedalam portal, Ia sempat melihat Ryuu dan yang lainnya juga masuk kedalam portal.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kabuto mulai melanjutkan. " Setelah saya bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka atau dengan kata lain raja dari Alliance. Saya menjelaskan semuanya, dan beliau cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi terlebih segala kemampuan yang kita miliki. Setelahnya saya diminta bertarung dengan prajurit terkuatnya untuk membuktikan seberapa kuat seorang ninja, hingga akhirnya saya mengalahkan prajurit tersebut dalam dua detik tanpa perlawanan. Hal tersebut membuat raja sangat mengagumi kekuatan ninja, dan akhirnya membantu saya untuk mencari anda dan yang lainnya untuk dapat masuk menjadi bagian dalam aliansi mereka." Ryuu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Kabuto.

" Lalu?" Tsunade mulai tertarik mendengar pembahasan yang di utarakan Kabuto.

" Jika saya berhasil menemui anda dan yang lainnya, saya diminta untuk kembali ke sini agar raja bisa berbicara dengan anda dan yang lainnya mengenai masalah yang mereka hadapi. Dan kurasa masalah yang mereka hadapi mungkin membuat Shinzen-sama dan Tsunade-sama dengan senang hati membantu mereka."

" Raja? Jadi itu adalah sebutan untuk pemimpin mereka." Ryuu berkata, Kabuto hanya mengangguk mengkonfirmasi.

" Lalu, apa masalah yang mereka hadapi?" Ryuu bertanya. Kabuto hendak berucap namun terhenti, ketika pintu berderak terbuka, menampakkan seseorang dengan pakaian terkesan mewah lengkap dengan prajurit yang berjalan gagah mengiringi langkahnya.

" Perang." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

...

" Perang?" Naruto sedikit terkejut. Pemimpin Orc mengernyit heran, namun seketika tertawa dengan suara menyeramkannya.

Pemimpin Orc tersebut sebenarnya ragu untuk menerima para manusia dari Alliance untuk masuk kedalam wilayahnya, namun Ia mengingat saat ini bangsa Horde sudah beraliansi dengan bangsa Alliance. Sehingga Ia mempersilahkan keempat manusia untuk berbicara dengannya, dengan hanya dua dari mereka yang di perbolehkan masuk kedalam ruangan. Semula pembicaraan mereka berjalan lancar, namun semua jadi aneh ketika Ia mendengar nada terkejut dari salah satu dari manusia tersebut ketika Ia mulai membahas tentang perang.

Pemimpin Orc tersebut juga merasa aneh karena sejak awal pembicaraan mereka, anggota Alliance tersebut menggunakan bahasa clan Shinzen. Bagi mereka, clan Shinzen adalah clan yang mereka hargai. Clan Shinzen dihormati setelah salah satu anggota mereka berhasil mengalahkannya dalam Mak'Gora, duel satu lawan satu yang dilakukan dalam adat bangsa mereka. Bahkan setelah pertarungannya tersebut, nama clan Shinzen mulai terkenal karena beberapa bulan kemudian mereka juga berhasil mendapat rasa hormat yang sama dari ras-ras yang lain selain Orc.

Namun ada pertanyaan dalam benaknya, karena selama clan Shinzen tinggal di Azeroth, Ia tahu bahasa Shinzen hanya di ajarkan pada sepuluh orang yang masing-masing dari kesepuluh orang tersebut merupakan para pemimpin dari masing-masing ras. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu menyadarkannya, dan seketika Ia mengingat hal penting, yang membuatnya cukup marah.

Ia dan sembilan pemimpin dari ras masing-masing, telah berjanji tidak akan mengajarkan bahasa clan Shinzen pada siapapun. Siapapun!

Janji itulah, yang membuat Ia saat ini mulai marah pada ras manusia, karena Ia menganggap ras manusia telah melanggar perjanjian. Dan untuk itu, Ia akan membuktikan pada pemimpin ras manusia bahwa melanggar perjanjian adalah salah dan mereka harus tahu akibatnya.

Untuk itu, Ia akan sedikit bermain dengan kedua orang manusia yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

" **Rhahaha... Jangan bercanda, nak. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kalian permainkan disaat perang seperti ini. Aku tahu para manusia seperti kalian sangat senang dalam membual, dan ku akui aku sedikit terhibur karena aku bisa kembali menggunakan bahasa clan Shinzen setelah sekian lama. Namun..."** Sang pemimpin Orc berdiri dari singgasananya dan seketika terdiam sebelum menatap geram Naruto, **" ...kalian sudah lewat dari batas kalian. Untuk itu, I'm Thrall the Warchief of the Orc and the Horde..."** Seketika leher Naruto di cengkram erat oleh tangan pemimpin Orc sebelum akhirnya menarik dan mencekik leher Naruto dengan kuat, **" ...'for Doomhammer!' Aku akan menghancurkan kalian karena telah menggunakan bahasa clan Shinzen dalam bualan kalian."** Sang pemimpin yang ternyata bernama Thrall, seketika melemparkan tubuh Naruto hingga membentur tembok ruangan.

[ 'For Doomhammer' adalah kata yang sering digunakan Thrall sebagai sisipan kata dalam kesehariannya. Sama seperti Naruto anime dengan 'Tebayo' nya.]

Naruto yang masih tertelungkup setelah benturannya dengan dinding, hanya bisa terdiam. Namun sebenarnya Ia sangat terkejut ketika pemimpin mereka menyebutkan nama clan Shinzen, terlebih pemimpin mereka seperti benar-benar menghargai clan Shinzen. Hingga akhirnya Naruto, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit sebelum menatap Roger yang sepertinya berusaha menahan emosi melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

" Tenang, Roger no Baka. Aku tak apa-apa, kau tentunya tahu bagaimana kekuatanku bukan?" Naruto berkata sambil mengusap darah pada sisi bibirnya.

Roger yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mengangkat alis, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. " Setidaknya kau berikan dia pelajaran sedikit, Naruto- _kun_." Roger menyarankan namun sedikit mendayu pada kata'-kun', membuat Naruto bergidik jijik.

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Baka!" Teriak Naruto, namun seketika tersadar karena mengingat kata-kata sang pemimpin para mahluk besar aneh mengenai Shinzen.

Thrall yang masih berdiri gagah, seketika mengambil palu besar yang berada di meja disampingnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika berdiri tegak dan bersiap untuk menahan segala kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan pemimpin Orc didepannya.

" **Stop using the Tongue of Shinzen clan, you Bastard!"** Thrall geram, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Thrall.

" Apa yang kau katakan, hah! Gunakan bahasa yang kami mengerti, sialan! Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tahu mengenai clan Shinzen!" Naruto balas tak kalah keras. Membuat Thrall terdiam dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto, namun bagaimanapun Thrall menganggap Naruto sudah melewati batas.

" **Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu mengenai clan Shinzen?"** Thrall berucap, lagi-lagi menggunakan bahasa Shinzen, karena menurutnya Ia cukup rindu untuk menggunakan bahasa tersebut.

" Aku tahu semuanya, karena darah clan Shinzen mengalir dalam darahku." Jawab Naruto, membuat Thrall benar-benar marah. Thrall berlari dan seketika mengayunkan palunya menuju kepala Naruto, yang hanya bisa dihindari Naruto dengan mudah.

" **Berhentilah membual, nak. Kau bukanlah..."** Perkataan thrall terhenti karena, " Aku tidak membual! Darah yang mengalir pada tubuh ku adalah darah clan Shinzen, apa kau paham mahluk jelek!" Naruto memotong perkataan Thrall, membuat Thrall benar-benar marah.

Thrall meletakkan palunya, dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Naruto hanya untuk mencekik leher Naruto dan membawa Naruto keluar ruangan. Roger yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum berjalan keluar mengikuti Thrall dengan tenang.

Para Orc yang sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing seketika terhenti dan menatap pemimpin mereka keluar dari ruangannya bersama dengan manusia menuju suatu area luas yang mereka ketahui adalah lapangan yang sering digunakan mereka untuk berlatih. Semua Orc seketika berteriak menyuarakan akan hal yang mereka anggap sangat menarik yakni ' _Mak'gora_ '.

Sedangkan Roger sudah kembali ke dua krunya yakni Shank dan Raylegh. Mereka bertiga hanya melihat kemana Thrall membawa Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum karena sepertinya akan terjadi duel di antara mereka.

Setelah sampai di lapangan yang cukup luas, Thrall seketika melemparkan Naruto beberapa meter didepannya. **" Aku tak tahu mengapa kalian para Alliance berani membual seperti ini, tapi jika kau menganggap dirimu memang bagian dari Shinzen clan. Maka bertarunglah dengan ku, dan bertarunglah seperti para Shinzen terdahulu..."** Thral mulai melepas seragam tempur yang Ia kenakan, **" Ini adalah pertarungan resmi bagi ras kami, sama seperti sebelumnya ketika aku melawan salah satu dari clan Shinzen."**

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya tak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apakah mungkin para Shinzen terdahulu harus bertarung dengan mereka demi mendapatkan rasa hormat? Jika memang itu yang terjadi, maka Ia mungkin memang harus melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan para Orc yang mendengar ucapan dari Thrall, hanya memiringkan kepala tak mengerti akan ucapan dari Thrall karena Thrall menggunakan bahasa yang aneh menurut mereka.

Perlahan Naruto mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, Ia hendak menerima tantangan dari Thrall untuk bertarung dengannya. Namun belum sempat Ia berucap, dua orang terlihat mendekat ke arah mereka, dua orang yang dapat Naruto lihat berbeda dan Ia menganggap mungkin dua orang tersebut berasal dari ras lain.

" **What's going on here, Thrall?"** Mahluk besar dengan tubuh berwarna biru pucat, telinga runcing serta dua buah gading seperti gajah mencuat dari sisi-sisi bibirnya, berjalan dengan tenang. Disampingnya, tak kalah besar, mahluk yang terlihat seperti seekor kerbau berbadan manusia juga berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah Thrall.

" **Vol'jin, Cairne."** Thrall berkata, menunjukan bahwa sosok besar berwarna biru bernama Vol'jin, sedangkan satu lainnya bernama Cairne. (look google 'Vol'jin and Cairne WOW ).

" Sial! Apakah tidak ada dari mereka yang nampak seperti manusia." Naruto bergumam, namun dapat terdengar di telinga kedua pendatang baru di antara mereka. Cairne dan Vol'jin yang merupakan bagian dari kesepuluh orang yang diajarkan clan Shinzen, seketika berpaling karena mereka cukup terkejut karena ada yang menggunakan bahasa tersebut setelah sekian lama.

Thrall, yang melihat Cairne dan Vol'jin terkejut seketika tertawa, karena semuanya sepertinya lebih menarik. **" Kalian tidak menyangkanya bukan? Manusia telah melanggar perjanjian dan mengajarkan anggota mereka bahasa Shinzen clan yang seharusnya hanya sepuluh dari kita yang bisa menggunakannya. Untuk itulah aku disini, karena aku akan bertarung dengannya untuk membuktikan kepada pemimpin ras manusia bahwa mereka telah membuat kesalahan karena telah melanggar perjanjian."**

Cairne dan Vol'jin menggeram marah, karena kesepakatan atau perjanjian yang mereka sepakati tidak ada yang boleh melangarnya, untuk itu mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Thrall untuk memberikan pelaran pada manusia akan hal itu.

" **Jika seperti itu, maka bisakah aku ikut berartisipasi dalam pertarunganmu, Thrall?"** Cairne meminta.

" **So do I."** Vol'jin juga meminta hal yang sama.

Thrall hanya tersenyum, sebelum berpaling ke arah Naruto. **" Jadi, jika kau memang menganggap dirimu adalah anggota Shinzen. Maka lawan tiga dari kami, dan buktikan kalau kau memang bagian dari mereka."**

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya mengagguk mengkonfirmasi. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Vol'jin dan Cairne terkejut dengan keberanian manusia kecil didepan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Vol'jin berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki area pertarungan.

" **Lemme go first 'mon."** Vol'jin mengatakan, Thrall mempersilahkan bersamaan dengan Cairne yang mengangguk.

Vol'jin kini telah berhadapan dengan Naruto dan keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Thrall yang melihat semuanya siap, mulai mengendurkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan ke sisi lapangan bersama dengan Cairne.

" **Kalian berada di dalam wilayah Orc, yang berarti kalian harus mengikuti peraturan yang ada disini. Dan duel ini adalah duel tangan melawan tangan. Tidak ada Sihir atau apapun yang menunjukan kekuatan selain dari fisik. Jika ada diantara kalian berdua yang melanggarnya, maka hukuman yang akan kalian dapatkan."** Thrall berkata lantang, membuat Cairne mengerti, Vol'jin mengangguk sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Walaupun tidak mengerti yang di ucapkan Thrall, semua dari para Orc hanya bisa berteriak menyerukan duel antara Vol'jin sang pemimpin ras Troll dan Naruto dari ras Manusia. Disisi lain, Roger, Shank dan Raylegh terlihat bersantai melihat Naruto akan bertarung karena menurut mereka pertarungan yang hanya mengandalkan fisik kurang menarik mengingat mereka tahu seberapa kuat Naruto.

Vol'jin mulai meletakkan senjatanya, dan mulai melepas seragam tempur khas dari ras Troll, menampakan tubuh penuh otot yang terbentuk seakan Ia benar-benar kuat dalam hal fisik. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia hanya... hanya menepuk debu yang menempel pada Tuxedonya.

" **Prapare your self, Yellow skin!"** Vol'jin menyuarakan, Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Apa yang kau katakan, Baka! Cepatlah, aku mulai bosan." Naruto berucap, membuat Vol'jin menggeram marah.

Vol'jin seketika berlari dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju Naruto tepat di wajahnya, yang bisa dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto. Melihat Naruto menghindar, Vol'jin mulai menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk menghantam tubuh Naruto, namun seketika Naruto menghilang dalam pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya Ia tersadar bahwa Naruto berada di belakangnya, namun belum sempat Ia bergerak, Ia terlebih dahulu merasakan kepalanya terhantam sangat keras dari arah belakang, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Thrall, Cairne dan semua dari para Orc sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di perlihatkan oleh Naruto. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka bahwa seorang manusia bisa bergerak secepat itu, bahkan pergerakan manusia tersebut hampir tidak terlihat di mata mereka.

" **Kau menggunakan sihir!"** Teriak Thrall tak terima dengan kekalahan Vol'jin yang begitu mudah.

" Itu tidak menggunakan sihir! Itu adalah bagaimana manusia memaksimalkan tubuhnya dengan pelatihan mereka!" Roger tiba-tiba berteriak, karena Ia tak ingin Naruto dianggap curang. Shank dan Rayleigh mengangguk, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Thrall hanya bisa menggeram. sebelum akhirnya di tenangkan oleh Cairne yang seketika menepuk pundaknya dan berjalan kedalam arena pertarungan menggantikan Vol'jin yang terlihat sedang di seret keluar dari arena oleh para Orc.

" **Kali ini kau harus mengalahku, MANUSIA LEMAH!."** Cairne berkata, setidaknya Ia berkata dengan bahasa yang Naruto mengerti.

" Baik. Majulah." Naruto mulai bersiap, karena jika di lihat, lawannya kali ini sepertinya cukup kuat.

Cairne meletakkan kapaknya di tanah, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menatap Naruto tajam. Dengan kaki dan tangan yang sangat besar dan berotot, Cairne cukup menakutkan bagi para Orc. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak berpengaruh akan hal itu, dan hanya menatap kembali Cairne dengan tajam. Duel tak terelakkan, Cairne seketika berlari menuju Naruto, kedua tangannya Ia rentangkan untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto, namun Naruto dengan kecepatannya dapat menghindar dari jeratan yang mungkin Ia akan dapatkan jika Ia tertangkap oleh Cairne.

Naruto sekali lagi berdiri di belakang lawan seperti sebelumnya, kepalan tangan mulai terbentuk dan seketika Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tangan berkekuatan lebih untuk menghantam kepala Cairne. Suara benturan terdengar keras, kepalan tangan Naruto telah berhasil bersarang pada kepala Cairne. Namun anehnya, Cairne hanya bergerak sedikit setelah menerima pukulan tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto geram, karena sepertinya lawannya kali ini benar-benar kuat.

Disisi lain, Cairne cukup terkejut karena Ia seakan merasakan rasa yang telah lama Ia rindukan. Rasa yang sama ketika Ia bertarung dengan para clan Shinzen. Cairne membalik tubuhnya, untuk menatap Naruto yang sepertinya melompat menjauh dari dirinya.

" **Ternyata kau cukup kuat, manusia. Pukulanmu mengingatkanku akan para Shinzen."** Cairne berkata, dengan seringaian yang tampak dari wajah kerbaunya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali menghilang dari pandangan mata dan seketika berada di atas Cairne untuk memberikan tendangan yang jauh lebih kuat dari pukulan tangannya. Namun Cairne sempat melihat kemana arah Naruto menghilang, sebelum akhirnya Ia menyadari Naruto berada di atasnya. Dengan kekuatan fisik yang Ia miliki, Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya keatas dan seketika menahan tendangan Naruto.

Cairne menyeringai, karena Ia kini telah memegang kaki kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto menyipitkan mata hingga akhirnya Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika Ia melihat kakinya di tarik dengan sangat kuat hingga tubuhnya terhantam dengan tanah. Cairne yang melihat usahanya berhasil, tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan dan seketika meninju kepala Naruto hingga tanah yang menjadi alas kepala Naruto hancur.

Dengan begitu, Cairne cukup yakin Ia telah memenangkan duel, bahkan Ia mungkin telah membunuh manusia yang berada di kakinya saat ini. Namun apa yang Ia pikirkan sepertinya salah, karena seketika Naruto menarik kaki Cairne dan membuat Cairne terjatuh memberikan suara benturan keras.

Naruto mulai berdiri, darah mengalir bebas menutupi wajahnya yang menandakan pukulan dari Cairne benar-benar kuat. Ia mulai memikirkan segala cara untuk mengalahkan musuhnya hanya dengan kekuatan fisiknya, hingga akhirnya Ia mulai menyeringai karena Ia mungkin dapat mencoba sesuatu.

Disisi lain, Cairne mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap Naruto geram. Cairne seketika berlari untuk menghantam Naruto, namun Naruto sepertinya tak bergerak. Cairne mulai memberikan kepalan tangan kanannya menuju ke kepala Naruto, namun Naruto hanya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya sebelum menangkap lengan kanan Cairne dan dengan memanfaatkan momentum lawan Ia mulai menarik tubuh Cairne hingga akhirnya Cairne hilang keseimbangan dan kembali terjatuh menghantam tanah.

Cairne menggeram benar-benar marah, Ia kembali berdiri dan melancarkan tendangan kaki kanan menuju sisi kiri wajah Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menunduk dan kembali menangkap kaki Cairne dan mendorong kaki Cairne ke atas, membuat tubuh Cairne kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan kepala bagian belakang yang terlebih dahulu membentur tanah cukup keras.

Cairne kembali berdiri, dan terus melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan yang selalu di tangani dengan baik oleh Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga akhirnya 30 menit telah berlalu, Cairne beberapa kali memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing setelah beberapa kali terhantam oleh tanah. Naruto yang melihat Cairne sepertinya mulai pusing, hanya menyeringai, karena sepertinya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan pukulan terakhir sebelum fisiknya benar-benar lelah.

Sekali lagi, Cairne berlari menuju Naruto untuk memberikan pukulannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Naruto tak menghindar sedikit, karena Naruto seketika menghilang. Dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang masih tersisa, Naruto ternyata melompat cukup tinggi dari sebelumnya. Cairne yang masih cukup pusing, terlihat kurang fokus akan dimana Naruto berada hingga akhirnya Ia melihat ke atas dan menemukan Naruto berada. Cairne mencoba untuk kembali menahan tendangan Naruto seperti sebelumnya, namun sepertinya kaki Naruto lebih cepat, hingga akhirnya suara dari benturan keras terdengar.

Cairne kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, setelah mendapat serangan terakhir Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Thrall menggenggam palunya sangat erat, bahkan otot-ototnya mulai timbul dari tiap-tiap bagian tubuhnya.

" Berikutnya!" Ucap Naruto, yang kini terlihat terengah-engah di tengah-tengah lapangan atau arena pertarungan.

Thrall berjalan memasuki arena, dari sorot matanya dapat terlihat Thrall sangat marah. Thrall benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Cairne yang secara hakikat menyamai kekuatannya dalam hal fisik bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia. Ia tak ingin percaya bahwa manusia di depannya adalah bagian dari clan Shinzen selama manusia didepannya belum mengalahkannya.

Naruto yang masih terlihat lelah, hanya menatap Thrall tajam. Jika saja Ia bisa menggunakan Shusseigannya, mungkin Ia bisa mengalahkan semua dari mereka dengan mudah. Namun sepertinya Ia juga ingin menguji kemampuannya yang hanya mengandalkan fisiknya saja, untuk itu Ia akan mencoba mengalahkan lawannya.

Dengan sorakkan dan seruan yang dikumandangkan oleh para Orc, Thrall memulai serangannya dan mulai berlari menuju Naruto lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Pukulan demi pukulan Thrall lancarkan, namun Naruto sepertinya hanya bisa menghindari pukulan demi pukulan tersebut karena sepertinya Ia sudah mulai sangat lelah. Setelah pertarungan ini, Naruto berfikir mungkin Ia harus berlatih lebih untuk kekuatan fisiknya, karena sudah cukup lama setelah Ia mendapatkan Shusseigan, Ia lebih terfokus dalam pembelajaran ilmiah dan kurang akan latihan fisiknya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, pukulan demi pukulan terus Thrall lancarkan, dan banyak di antaranya berhasil menghantam Naruto. Mendirikan tubuhnya, Naruto harus menerima tubuhnya kini dililit oleh kedua lengan Thrall. Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Naruto, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit karena kedua lengan Thrall seakan ditujukan untuk meremukan tubuhnya.

Disisi lapangan, Roger hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jeritan Naruto. Karena baginya jeritan tersebut hanyalah candaan dari Naruto, karena bagaimanapun Ia tahu seberapa kuat Naruto setelah pertemuan pertama mereka.

" **Lemah."** Thrall berkata, namun ternyata Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya disela-sela kesakitannya.

Thrall membanting tubuh Naruto ke tanah, dan seketika meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada Naruto, hingga dada Naruto terlihat benar-benar hancur lengkap dengan tanah yang juga ikut hancur.

Thrall meludah, dan mulai meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang sepertinya benar-benar hancur dan tergeletak tak berdaya.

" **Kau hanyalah omong kosong. Kau takkan pernah menjadi bagian dari Shinzen clan."** Throll berkata, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan arena.

Namun,

Thrall sangat terkejut ketika Ia mendengar manusia yang seharusnya sudah mati, kini tengah tertawa. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan benar-benar terkejut ketika Ia melihat manusia berambut pirang tersebut kini telah mendudukan diri bahkan semua luka serta baju yang Naruto kenakan sudah kembali seperti semula bahkan tanpa goresan sedikitpun.

Semua Orc yang melihat hal tersebut, juga sangat terkejut bahkan banyak di antara mereka terlihat membuka mulut mereka lebar melihat Naruto kembali duduk serta mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula. Sedangkan Roger, Shank dan Rayleigh hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Naruto.

" Kau tahu? Itu memang menyakitkan, namun hukuman dari Ryuu sensei lebih dari itu." Naruto berkata, sebelum akhirnya merentangkan tangannya untuk membuat sebatang rokok dari Shusseigannya yang terlihat mulai bersinar dari kedua matanya.

" Apa kau punya pemantik?" Naruto lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sering Ia tanyakan tiap kali Ia bertarung, namun ternyata tak ada jawaban dari Thrall karena sepertinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, sama seperti beberapa orang yang dulu pernah melawannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya menjentikan jarinya yang seketika membuat api kecil yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuknya dan membakar rokok yang kini bertengger di bibirnya. Menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, Naruto seketika menatap tajam Thrall dan seketika aura dengan intensitas cukup kuat keluar dari tubuh Naruto. " Baik. Aku mengaku kalah darimu dalam pertarungan fisik. Namun..." Naruto memandang semua dari para Orc terutama Thrall, " Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari clan Shinzen." Lanjut Naruto, yang seketika merentangkan tangannya dan meledakkan energi kuat yang dapat di rasakan para Orc.

Hingga akhirnya hari mulai menggelap, namun bukan berarti matahari akan berganti bulan, bukan berarti pula bahwa awan kumulonimbus yang menutupi langit yang menjadi gelap tersebut. Akan tetapi, jutaan dari berbagai macam senjata terlihat melayang di atas mereka. Menghalangi cahaya matahari yang sebelumnya menyinari daratan mereka.

" Inilah bagaimana Shinzen bekerja bukan?" Naruto berkata, membuat semuanya bungkam dengan segala ketakutan didalam diri masing-masing. Terkecuali Roger, Shank dan rayleigh.

Thrall yang melihat jutaan senjata melayang di atas mereka hanya bisa terperangah, dan mulai detik ini Ia mengakui bahwa manusia didepannya adalah salah satu dari anggota clan Shinzen. Hingga semua pasang mata, kini kembali menatap Naruto yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu.

" _Ternyata aku hanya bisa sampai beberapa ratus meter saja untuk mengendalikan senjata dengan kekuatan mata ini. Yah, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Tapi, mungkin aku akan sedikit menunjukan pada mereka hal lainnya"_ Naruto menyeringai dalam fikirannya, sebelum Ia menggerakkan tangannya, hingga ratusan dari senjata yang melayang di udara bergerak melesat mengarah kepadanya.

Thrall dan para Orc sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, karena Ia melihat ratusan senjata yang melayang tersebut mengantam tubuh Naruto, menusuk atau menebas tiap-tiap bagian tubuh Naruto. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Naruto ternyata hanya tersenyum, seakan semua senjata yang menghancurkan tubuhnya tak memberikan efek apapun pada tubuhnya.

" Bahkan dengan memisahkan tiap-tiap bagian dari tubuhku, aku takkan bisa mati. Jadi, apa ini bisa membuktikan pada kalian kalau aku benar-benar merupakan bagian dari clan Shinzen. Hah!" Teriak Naruto, memandang para Orc. _" Tapi, mungkin aku akan mati jika aku berhadapan dengan orang yang bisa mencabut jiwa seseorang. Dan semoga saja tak orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu, selain ..."_ Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya menembus semua senjata yang sebelumnya masih menancap pada tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali membentuk tubuh baru. Thrall yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto jauh lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan oleh para clan Shinzen yang Ia kenal.

...

Disuatu tempat dimana Hiruzen, Orochmaru dan Jiraiya berada. Kini mereka telah mendudukan diri dan saling berhadapan dengan meja penuh hidangan di depan mereka. Banyak ketidak senangan pada Jiraiya karena Ia kini dapat melihat Hiruzen terus saja di datangi para gadis yang mencoba untuk menciumnya atau hanya sekedar mengedipkan mata.

" Jadi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Dan mengapa para gadis ini terus saja mendatangimu?" Jiraiya bertanya dengan nada kesal.

" Aku datang kesini seperti bagaimana kalian datang kesini, dan bagaimana mereka terus saja datang itu karena aku mengalahkan pemimpin mereka. Itu saja." Jawab Hiruzen santai, membuat Jiraiya menggerutu sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengabaikan ucapan Hiruzen dan hanya melihat-lihat hal yang mungkin bagus untuk penelitiannya.

" Tapi, saat ini aku ingin membahas hal lain pada kalian." Ucap Hiruzen, yang seketika membuat Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Orochimaru kini menatap Hiruzen.

" Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jiraiya bertanya.

" Perang." Jawab Hiruzen Singkat.

...

Sehari kemudian.

" Bisa kau jelaskan tentang perang yang akan kalian hadapi?" Pinta Roger, membuat Thrall mendesah.

Sehari setelah duel dengan Naruto, Cairne dan Vol'jin kembali ke ras masing-masing tentunya setelah mereka mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah bagian dari clan Shinzen. Dan kini hanya tersisa Thrall, Roger dan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya mereka kembali membahas mengenai perang.

" **Baiklah, tapi selama aku menjelaskan, bisa kau jaga dia?"** Thrall meminta sambil menunjuk Naruto, membuat Naruto mendengus. Roger hanya tertawa sebelum mengangguk.

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, Thrall mulai berjalan ke arah meja dengan sebuah peta yang terbuka memampangkan wilayah-wilayah yang cukup membuat Roger mengerutkan kening. Menggerakkan tangannya, Thrall mulai menunjuk suatu wilayah yang menjadi awal mula penyebab terjadinya perang.

" **Ini mungkin sedikit memakan waktu."** Thrall memulai, Roger mengangguk sedangkan Naruto terdiam namun mendengarkan. **" Dia di sebut Raja Kegelapan atau kami kenal sebagai Lich King."**

" Jadi siapa itu Lich King?" Tanya Roger.

" **Yang ku tahu, Lich King adalah seorang manusia bernama Arthas Menethil yang merupakan putra mahkota Lordaeron dan seorang Paladin, anggota ksatria dari Silver Hand, dan merupakan anak dari Raja Terenas Menethil II. Dia dilatih sebagai Paladin oleh Uther yang sering dipanggil Lightbringer, dan Ia memiliki hubungan romantis dengan penyihir bernama Jaina Proudmoore, murid dari Antonidas. Dia..."** Penjelasan Thrall terhenti karena sebuah pedang seketika terbentuk dan tepat menempel pada lehernya.

" Aku tak perlu tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, apalagi masalah percintaannya. Yang aku ingin tahu apa yang telah Ia lakukan hingga kalian ingin berperang dengannya?" Naruto berkata datar, karena Ia mulai merasa bosan karena tak melihat hal-hal menarik selain para mahluk besar di sekitarnya.

Thrall hanya mendesah, sebelum mengangguk. **" Lich King berniat untuk menguasai semuanya dan mengubah semua mahluk hidup menjadi** _ **undead**_ **. Itulah mengapa kami dari Horde bekerja sama dengan Alliance untuk mengalahkannya."**

Naruto mengerutkan kening, " Mengapa kalian harus beraliansi hanya untuk mengalahkan satu orang?"

" **Tidak hanya satu. Tapi, Ia memiliki ratusan ribuan pasukan** _ **undead**_ **yang menjaganya dan siap berperang kapanpun."** Jawab Thrall, membuat Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Roger Menyeringai.

" Sepertinya menarik. Melawan pasukan mayat hidup, terlebih mungkin teman-temanmu juga akan berada disana. Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?" Roger melebarkan seringaiannya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat.

" Yosh... Kalau begitu kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Tanya Naruto dengan tekad membara yang terlihat dari kedua matanya. Orc tua tak menyangka bahwa kedua orang didepannya mau untuk membantu mereka melawan Lich King. Semula Ia memang berniat untuk meminta Naruto dan Roger untuk membantunya dalam berperang, namun sepertinya sang dewa menjawab doanya sehingga Ia tak perlu bersusah payah membujuk kedua orang di depannya tersebut.

Kedatangan empat orang manusia ke wilayahnya, sepertinya memang sudah di rencanakan sang dewa demi membantunya. Ia juga tak menyangka, bahwa salah satu dari mereka merupakan bangsa dari Shinzen yang merupakan para manusia yang mereka hargai setelah memenangkan duel secara adat dengan para Orc kuat yang Ia miliki.

Dan sepertinya Ia akan menghubungi salah satu komandan perangnya, untuk kembali ke wilayah Horde dari misi mereka untuk mencari keberadaan bangsa Shinzen. Namun dibalik itu semua, Orc tua itu ternyata sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa komandan dan pasukan yang dibawa untuk mencari bangsa Shinzen sudah hancur oleh Ryuu dan kawan-kawan.

" Minggu depan kami akan berangkat. " Jawab Thrall datar, namun dalam hatinya Ia ternyata sangat senang.

...

Seminggu kemudian.

Ryuu, Kabuto dan Tsunade kini terlihat tengah menuju suatu wilayah yang mereka ketahui merupakan wilayah pertemuan bangsa Alliance. Setelah menerima penjelasan mengenai perang dari pemimpin Alliance yang diketahui bernama Varian Wrynn, Ryuu memutuskan untuk membantu mereka dalam perang tersebut karena mungkin Ia akan bertemu dengan sisa timnya yang lain jika memang semua ras akan beraliansi dan kemungkinan semua temannya pasti akan ikut ke dalam perang tersebut.

" Selamat datang di Stormwind." Varian Wrynn menyatakan, membuat Ryuu, Tsunade dan Kabuto mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana semua ras dari Alliance berkumpul.

" Jadi ini yang disebut Stormwind?" Tanya Tsunade, Wrynn mengangguk.

" Penuh dengan kapal." Kabuto berkata, lagi-lagi Wrynn mengangguk.

" Ada ribuan kapal yang akan mengantar Alliance menuju Valliance keep, lalu menuju Wintergarde Keep, sebelum akhirnya menuju 'Fordragon Hold' tempat yang kini menjadi medan perang." Wrynn mengatakan, mendapat anggukan dari Kabuto, sedangkan Ryuu hanya tersenyum karena mungkin Ia akan bertemu teman-temannya di medan perang.

" My King!" Seseorang berlutut dihadapan Wrynn.

" Tirion." Wrynn memegang pundak sang pemimpin perang agar mendirikan tubuhnya.

Bagi Wrynn, sosok didepannya adalah seorang yang sangat penting baginya. Tirion yang menjabat sebagai High Lord selama ini selalu dapat diandalkan dan sudah menjadi kepercayaannya. Untuk itu, Wrynn mulai berpaling ke Ryuu.

" Tirion adalah orang yang memimpin perang kali ini, ku harap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengannya dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian, ku harap kalian mengerti." Wrynn berkata, yang dibalas anggukan dari Ryuu karena Ia mengerti bahwa sang raja harus melindungi kerajaannya dan menyerahkan pada komandannya untuk berperang.

Ryuu, Tsunade dan Kabuto bersama dengan Alliance mulai menuju medan perang. Berperang untuk membantu para Alliance, sekaligus mencari keberadaan Naruto dan sisa timnya yang lain.

...

Sementara itu, Naruto kini juga telah sampai di wilayah Ogrimmar, yang menurut penuturan Thrall bahwa tempat ini merupakan wilayah awal keberangkatan bangsa Horde untuk menuju medan perang.

" **Naruto, dia adalah pemimpin dalam perang yang akan kalian hadapi. Namanya Dranosh Saurfang, jadi ku harap kau dapat bekerja dengan baik bersamanya."** Thrall berkata, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan Thrall yang Ia tahu bernama Dranosh.

" Apa Ia bisa menggunakan bahasa yang sama seperti ku?" Naruto bertanya, Thrall menyeringai.

" **No."** Thrall menjawab.

" Apa itu berarti ya?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Itu berarti 'tidak'."** Jawab Thrall tertawa. Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya keras, karena sepertinya perjalanan akan membosankan jika Ia tak bisa berkomikasi dengan para Orc. " Sial" Naruto menggerutu, namun Ia tahu sosok bernama Dranosh sepertinya cukup kuat, jika dilihat dari dua kapak yang tergenggam erat pada kedua tangannya. Mungkin?

" Naruto!"

Naruto seketika berpaling kearah dimana seseorang meneriakkan namanya, sebelum melebarkan matanya karena Ia melihat ketiga temannya berada di atas sebuah kapal yang melayang.

" Hiruzen Oji-san! Orochimaru no Teme! Jiraiya no Dobe!" Teriak Naruto semangat, namun hanya Hiruzen yang tersenyum karena mendengar Naruto memanggilnya paman, sedangkan orochimaru dan Jiraiya terlihat marah karena dipanggil seenaknya oleh Naruto.

" Apa kau juga akan ikut berperang!" Hiruzen kembali berteriak.

" Tentu!" Jawab Naruto yang juga berteriak lantang.

Thrall yang berada disisi Naruto, hanya memandang ketiga teman Naruto yang berada di kapal ras Blood Elf, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ketiga teman Naruto juga merupakan anggota dari clan Shinzen.

" Roger no Baka, Shank-san, Rayleigh-san. IKUZO!" Teriak Naruto yang seketika menarik ketiga teman bajak lautnya hanya untuk membawa mereka melayang atau terbang menuju Hiruzen, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya berada. Sedangkan Thrall hanya menggerutu karena sepertinya Ia ditinggal, namun akhirnya Thrall hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum menatap seluruh armada yang akan berperang.

" **Raise up Son of Horde! To the Glory! Lok'tar Ogar!"** Teriakan Thrall membangunkan api semangat pada ribuan pasukan di depannya.

Hingga teriakan demi teriakan menggema dari seluruh pasukan, **" Rrrrrraaaahhh...!"**

Dranosh yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan dari Horde dalam perang, tak mau menunggu lama seketika berlari menuju kapal yang akan segera berangkat bersama dengan ras dari Orc.

...

Jauh dari Stormwind dan Orgrimmar, Kakashi dan Sasuke terlihat sedang beristirahat di balik bebatuan besar yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Sudah seminggu lamanya Ia mengamati daerah serta para pasukan yang terus bertambah dari segi jumlah.

" Apa kita hanya terus menunggu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Kakashi hanya sedikit mengangguk.

" Firasat ku mengatakan ada hal cukup besar akan terjadi. Aku seakan merasakan akan ada suatu kemenangan namun terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam didalamnya." Kakashi berucap, sambil membenarkan posisi masker yang Ia pakai.

...

 **War Begins.**

Waktu cepat berlalu, malam berganti siang, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hari bahkan berganti hari, sebagaimana seharusnya. Dan sekarang, ketika hari berperang datang dan tak bisa di hindari, apakah kita akan takut ataupun lari? Ataukah kita akan ikut menyuarakan untuk mengumandangkan keberanian demi apa yang seharusnya di perjuangkan?

Jawabannya, ada di diri kalian masing-masing.

Alliance, itu adalah nama dari aliansi mereka. Manusia, Dwarf, Gnome, Knight Elf, Draenei adalah ras yang kini menjadi bagian dari Alliance. Terkadang, dengan tujuan yang sama membuat siapapun yang bahkan mereka yang sebelumnya musuhpun dapat bersatu demi tercapainya tujuan yang sama tersebut.

Horde, sebuah aliansi yang juga bersatu dari berbagai ras, juga sama halnya dengan Alliance yang bersatu demi tujuan yang sama. Orc, Tauren, Troll, Blood Elf bahkan Forsaken, yang pada dasarnya semua dari ras tersebut adalah monster, kecuali Blood Elf, rela menjadi satu demi tujuan yang sama dengan para Alliance.

Dan Azeroth adalah nama dari wilayah mereka, sebelumnya, sekarang dan seterusnya. karena Azeroth hanya ditempati oleh Alliance dan Horde, bukan tempat bagi seseorang seperti Lich King yang ingin menduduki wilayah tersebut seorang diri.

Oleh karena itu, Kini seluruh dari pasukan Alliance berdiri di suatu area yang mereka beri nama 'Fordragon Hold'. Dan beberapa Kilometer disamping Alliance, berdiri seluruh pasukan dari Horde yang juga berada di tempat yang pasukan Horde beri nama 'Kor'kron Vanguard'.

'Fordragon Hold' dan 'Kor'kron Vanguard' pada dasarnya merupakan tempat yang terpisah cukup jauh, namun dengan seluruh pasukan dari Alliance dan Horde yang cukup banyak, sehingga kedua dari pasukan dapat saling melihat dari kejauhan. Dan tepat di depan kedua tempat tersebut, terdapat sebuah gerbang, Angrathar, yang akan manjadi awal mula perang mereka, perang melawan sang kegelapan, 'Lich King'.

Dan sekarang,

Getaran mulai dapat dirasakan, bahkan dari puluhan mil jauhnya. Suara genderang perang yang semula samar perlahan juga mulai terdengar jelas, membuat wilayah bersalju yang semula hening perlahan terhapus akan suara keajaiban dari jumlah pasukan yang berbaris rapih dalam derap langkah.

Namun malam itu, begitu dingin dan cukup membekukan mereka yang mungkin memiliki mental lemah dari yang seharusnya. Karena malam itu, perang yang mereka hadapi adalah perang untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Karena malam itu, hanya dari mereka yang memiliki mental dan kemampuan yang memumpunilah yang bisa bertahan. Dan karena malam itu, yang lemah akan ditinggal dan yang kuat akan dipaksa untuk terus maju, dan mereka semua tahu akan hal itu.

Ini adalah perang sebagaimana seharusnya.

Alliance dan Horde berbaris diwilayah mereka masing. Kali ini tak ada batas di antara mereka, hingga daratan luas bersalju itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh dua aliansi yang saling membahu untuk menunjukan pada lawan mereka bahwa mereka bisa menjadi satu kesatuan demi suatu tujuan. Dan sekarang adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk memompa adrenalin mereka, tak ada belas kasih ataupun pengampunan untuk musuh begitupun sebaliknya, karena memang begitulah arti dari perang sebenarnya.

...

" Danger is real, but fear is a choice! Wake up the Alliance, to glory of your freedom!"

Tirion Fordring, itulah nama lengkapnya. Ia berteriak. Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi menuju langit, memungkinkan bagi ratusan ribu dari pasukan Alliance yang berada di barisan belakang dapat melihat pedangnya. Pedang yang dibuat untuk mengimbangi kekuatan dari pedang 'Frostmourne' milik Lich King, pedang yang diberkahi dengan nama 'Ashbringer'.

Tiron menarik nafas dalam, sebelum " Put your faith in the light, and all is possible. for the ALLIANCE!"

...

Namun tidak hanya Tirion yang berkumandang, karena belasan mil jauhnya, Dranosh berdiri tegak menatap pasukan Horde yang berbaris tegak dihadapannya.

" **He ask us to Surrender, and you know what I said? ...Kiss my ass."**

Dranosh memulai seruannya, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang, membuat semua ras dari Horde tertawa.

" **And now, we are here. And I will not be silent. This stranger comes seeking our anger, eats at our fire, and dares to insult the courage of our clan and his own race. I will not stand for it. I am not the chieftain, I am not the warchief, nor do I claim that right. But I will claim my right to fight this stranger, and make him eat his words sliced upon my 'axe'."**

Dranosh mengangkat kedua kapak tinggi.

" **Rise up sons of the horde ! Blood and Glory awaits us ! Lok'tar Ogar ! For The Horde !"**

 **...**

Dengan seruan dari kedua pemimpin dari Alliance dan Horde, menjadi kata pengantar bagi semua dari mereka untuk menunjukan siapa yang berhak untuk dapat meraih kemenangan. Undead, itulah sebutan bagi ratusan ribu pasukan musuh dihadapan mereka. Musuh yang akan menjadi lawan mengerikan bagi mereka yang lemah, bagi mereka yang takut akan kegelapan.

Tapi, takut adalah pilihan. Untuk itu mereka disini, dan berdiri untuk melawan rasa rakut itu.

Naruto, Ia saat ini berlari bersama barisan para Blood Elf, yang berarti Ia juga berlari bersama dengan Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Roger, Shank dan Rayleigh. Jarak jangkauan menjadi penghalang pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain, namun chakra dari Ryuu serta yang lainnya cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka ada didalam perang ini. Untuk itu, Ia akan mencari mereka dan berperang bersama, demi membantu untuk mengalahkan sang kegelapan.

" Kuchiyose : Enma." Hiruzen menghentakan tangannya, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Tongkat Enma berputar dengan baik pada tangan tunggal Hiruzen, dengan genggaman kuat tongkat Enma mulai membesar dan memanjang, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tongkat berukuran raksasa tersebut menghantam para Undead dan menjadi serangan pembuka yang cukup mengejutkan pihak Horde bahkan Alliance.

Ryuu yang ternyata cukup jauh dari pasukan Horde berada, seketika menoleh hanya untuk tersenyum karena akhirnya Ia dapat mengetahui dimana letak Hiruzen berada. Tak mau mengalah, Ryuu mulai membuat beberapa segel untuk menembakkan gelombang api berukuran besar, mencoba menyadarkan Hiruzen dimana Ia berada.

Naruto dan Hiruzen yang melihat gelombang api besar menyapu ratusan dari para Undead seketika tersenyum. Tak mau mengalah, Naruto juga mulai mengaktifkan Shusseigannya yang seketika membentuk ribuan senjata melayang diangkasa sebelum melempar semua senjata yang Ia ciptakan menuju para Undead, yang tentunya membuat Ryuu terkejut karena akhirnya Ia tahu bahwa Naruto bersama dengan Hiruzen.

Gerbang utama kastil Lich king masing cukup jauh di hadapan mereka, namun dengan bantuan Naruto dan yang lainnya membuat jarak seakan bukanlah sebuah halangan. Dranosh bersama Horde dan Tirion bersama Alliance mulai dapat melihat keadaan mereka berada di atas angin. Perlahan namun pasti mereka mulai mendekati pintu gerbang dan mulai menyapu bersih para Undead atau mayat berjalan yang menghadang. Bukanlah hal sulit bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan para Undead, selama mereka dapat membuat tubuh dari para Undead tersebut hancur hingga tak bisa lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

" Fire at you will!" Tirion berteriak.

Ratusan batu besar yang diselimuti api mulai meluncur dari arah ketapel besar yang berbaris rapih, mengarah pada Ribuan Undead yang terlihat menuju mereka. Melihat Alliance mulai melancarkan serangan jarak jauh, Thrall mulai berbalik sebelum berteriak keras.

" **Son of Horde! Set the Canon! Fire!"** Dranosh memberikan maklumatnya, membuat semua ras dari Horde bersiap dengan masing-masing meriam yang mereka miliki.

Batu besar berlapis api serta bola meriam terus diluncurkan dari kedua pihak menuju dimana kumpulan para Undead berada. Namun dari semua yang mereka lancarkan, para Undead seperti tak ada habisnya. Hal tersebut, cukup untuk membuat Tirion dan Dranosh geram karena jika hanya menembakkan meriam, sepertinya tak cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka. Untuk itu, demi mencapai gerbang, mereka harus mengapus mereka dan membuka jalan.

Ledakan demi ledakan perlahan mulai mereda, para Undead yang masih terlihat terus bermunculan mulai kembali berlari dan mempersempit jarak untuk dapat melakukan pertempuran jarak dekat. Semua dari pasukan hanya bisa terus berlari untuk menyambut para Undead, pertarungan langsung tak bisa dihindarkan, namun Alliance dan Horde siap akan hal itu.

" To the Death!" Tirion berteriak dalam larinya, membuat semua dari Alliance berteriak demi kematian yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi.

Disisi lain, Naruto hanya berfikir mungkin Ia akan menemui teman-temannya setelah Ia membantu Dranosh dan Horde dalam perang. Dan sepertinya Ryuu juga memikirkan hal yang sama, karena Ia tak ingin melihat para manusia harus menjadi korban dalam perang ini.

Jarak mulai menyempit, hingga akhirnya suara benturan dari logam menandakan kedua kubu mulai bertemu. Jeritan kesakitan mulai terdengar, hingga suara dari tulang patah ataupun tubuh terkoyak juga menjadi warna dalam pertempuran.

…

Dua jam lamanya telah berlalu, baik dari pihak Alliance dan Horde terlihat hanya memiliki sedikit korban diantara mereka. Kemenangan di luar gerbang sudah dipastikan mereka raih, karena para Undead terlihat sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak, karena potongan demi potongan tubuh para Undead terlihat berserakkan menghiasi daratan bersalju.

Tirion dan Dranosh kini saling bertemu dan berdiri berdampingan di depan gerbang yang tertutup. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, para pasukan dari Alliance dan Horde kini juga mulai membaur. Semua dari mereka hanya bisa menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari kedua pemimpin, dan kini mereka hanya bisa berkumpul di antara lereng-lereng pegunungan yang mengapit pintu gerbang besar tersebut.

" Naruto-kun!" merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Tsunade-chan!" Naruto berteriak, sebelum akhirnya suara benturan keras terdengar. Membuat Roger, Shank, Rayleigh dan yang lainnya menoleh sebelum akhirnya melebarkan mata karena melihat tubuh Naruto terlihat terkubur diantara reruntuhan tanah.

" Kau membuatku khawatir, BAKA!" Teriak kesal Tsunade, kepalan tangannya masih terlihat mengeluarkan asap.

Naruto hanya bisa membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan diri, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar ke arah Tsunade. Para Orc yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing melihat kemampuan yang di perlihatkan Tsunade.

" Naruto." Suara Ryuu mulai mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, namun belum sempat Naruto menyapa, seruan dari anggota Alliance dan Horde mengalihkan perhatian.

" Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti." Ryuu berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Naruto yang mulai mendirikan tubuhnya.

Semua kini menatap Tirion yang mulai berjalan bersama dengan Dranosh untuk mendekati gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat.

" I was wondering if you would show up." Tirion berkata datar, Dranosh hanya tertawa.

" **I couldn't let the Alliance hog all the fun today."** Dranosh menjawab sebelum berpaling ke arah gerbang. Tirion yang mendengar jawaban dari Dranosh hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum berpaling ke arah gerbang dan menarik nafas dalam.

" Arthas! The blood of your father! of your people! Demands Justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crime!" Tirion berteriak, menantang Lich king agar keluar dari persembunyiannya. Suaranya menggema disekitar lereng-lereng pegunungan disekitarnya, membuat semua dapat mendengar apa yang Ia katakan.

Termasuk Arthas yang merupakan 'Lich King'.

Gerbang besar berderak, dan perlahan mulai terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang berseragam tempur, lengkap dengan topeng serta pedang tunggal yang tergenggam erat ditangan kanannya. (See google 'Lich King' WOW ). Seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagai Lich King, mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang , sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Tirion dan Dranosh.

" **You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I shall show you the justice of the grave... and the true meaning of fear."**

Arthas, atau sekarang yang sudah menjadi Lich King, menyapa kedua orang didepannya. Dranosh yang mendengar perkataan Lich King menggeram sebelum akhirnya memulai pergerakan terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang Lich king.

" **Enough talk! let it be finish!"** Dranosh berteriak dalam larinya menuju Lich King, membuat Lich King mulai menggerakkan pedangnya, pedang kegelapan yang diberi bernama 'Frostmourne'.

Dranosh mempersempit jarak dengan Lich King sebelum akhirnya mengayunkan kedua kapaknya menuju kepala dari Lich King, namun sayangnya Lich King dengan sangat mudah mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mematahkan kapak miliki Dranosh. Bukan hanya itu, karena dengan ayunan dari pedang Lich King, seketika membuat tubuh Dranosh terhempas dan terjatuh.

Lich King mulai mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah tubuh terjatuh Dranosh, yang seketika membuat Tirion menggeram marah, sedangkan Naruto, Ryuu dan yang lainnya terkejut. Karena dapat mereka lihat pedang yang hampir menyentuh tubuh Dranosh mulai menarik jiwa dari dalam tubuh pemimpin Horde tersebut.

Tirion sangat marah, " You will pay, for all the light you have stolen, traitor!"

" **Boldly stated, but there's nothing you can..."** Lich king hendak membalas perkataan Tirion, namun ledakan besar terjadi.

Beberapa ratus meter dibelakang Tirion, Dranosh dan Lich King berada, sebuah ledakan terjadi dengan asap berwarna hijau yang mulai keluar dan mulai menyelimuti ratusan dari pasukan Horde dan Alliance yang berada didalam jangkauan ledakan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya semua mendengar sebuah tawa, sebuah tawa yang berasal dari atas mereka.

" **What the..."** Lich King tak percaya apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya Ia dapat melihat sosok yang ternyata merupakan penghianatnya berdiri di atas lereng, sosok yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Forsaken ( Undead yang lepas dari pengaruh Lich King ).

" **Hahaha... Did you think we had forgotten? did you think we had forgiven? Be hold now, the terrible vengeance of the forsaken!"** Sosok pemimpin Forsaken yang tak kalah menyeramkan dari Orc memulai pidato singkatnya, bersamaan dengan pasukan yang mulai berada disisinya yang terlihat membawa alat yang merupakan sebuah pelontar atau katapul.

" **Death to the scourge! And death to all the living!"** Dengan teriakan dari sang pemimpin Forsaken tersebut, semua katapul yang berbaris mulai bergerak dan mulai melemparkan sebuah tong besar yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau.

Tong demi tong mulai berjatuhan di antara para Alliance dan Horde, termasuk Lich King. Dari tong yang hancur mulai keluar asap berwarna hijau yang mulai memperluas menyelimuti area dimana semua dari pasukan Alliance dan Horde berada. Satu persatu pasukan mulai berjatuhan, menandakan asap yang menyelimuti merupakan sebuah gas beracun.

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Shusseigannya mulai bekerja untuk membuat perlindungan dan mulai menguraikan gas yang berada didalam jangkauan Shusseigannya. Sedangkan Tirion hanya terdiam, karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan masih terpaku ketika melihat satu persatu pasukannya mulai berjatuhan tak berdaya.

Sedangkan Lich King masih tetap terdiam, namun seketika Ia terjatuh sebelum menggeram marah karena gas tersebut sepertinya berpengaruh pada tubuhnya. **" This isn't... over!"** Ia berkata sebelum memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan bergegas berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang yang setelahnya tertutup untuk melindingi dirinya dari gas beracun tersebut.

Melihat Lich King memasuki gerbang, Tirion berteriak marah. Hingga akhirnya Tirion mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang berambut kuning terang yang sepertinya membuat perlindungan, namun seketika Ia mengernyit karena Ia dapat melihat sosok pirang tersebut sepertinya hanya dapat melindingi orang disekitarnya atau dengan kata lain perlindungannya terbatas karena jarak.

" Everyone! Stay close to me!" Tirion berteriak sambil berlari menuju Naruto, ketika Ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sepertinya memiliki batas jarak dan tak cukup untuk menghalau ribuan pasukan yang berada diluar jangkauannya.

Naruto menatap Tirion, Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Tirion. Namun Ia tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Wrynn ketika Ia melihat ribuan pasukan yang tersisa mulai merapatkan diri mendekat kearahnya.

Disisi lain, Ryuu dan Hiruzen mengambil inisiatif untuk menghilangkan gas beracun dengan jutsu api mereka. Mereka tahu, bahwa beberapa dari prajurit masih hidup, namun ini adalah perang. Mereka berdua takkan mungkin dapat menyelamatkan semua dari mereka yang masih bertahan dan membahayakan ribuan pasukan yang berada di lingkaran Naruto.

Mereka tahu Naruto memiliki batas waktu dalam penggunaan matanya, untuk itu selama Naruto masih bisa menahan gas beracun tersebut, mereka bertugas untuk memastikan gas menghilang. Sehingga tanpa ragu, Ryuu dan Hiruzen memompa chakra mereka untuk mengeluarkan jutsu api berskala besar untuk menghilangkan gas serta membakar semua yang berada diluar perlindungan yang Naruto buat.

...

Satu jam telah berlalu, area mulai tersterilisasi berkat bantuan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tsunade yang merupakan ninja medis, hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Ia bisa dari sisi medis. Sedangkan yang lainnya, hanya bisa menatap atas lereng dengan marah, karena para Forsaken sepertinya berpaling dari Horde dan memilih untuk berperang dengan caranya sendiri. Namun belum sempat Naruto dan yang lainnya membalas serangan, para Forsaken tersebut sudah tidak berada di tempatnya atau dengan kata lain sudah kabur menghilang.

" Kemana mereka pergi?" Naruto marah karena Ia dapat melihat setengah dari pasukan Horde dan Alliance sudah tak bernyawa.

" Kita akan urus mereka nanti. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Tirion disana." Ryuu menyarankan sambil menunjuk Tirion yang terus mengantamkan pedangnya pada gerbang yang tertutup. Naruto berbalik dan mulai melihat ke arah Tirion, sebelum akhirnya Ia menghilang dan seketika berdiri disamping Tirion yang tentunya membuat Tirion terkejut.

" What are you doing?" Tirion bertanya, ketika Ia melihat Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dinding gerbang.

" You will see." Ryuu berkata, lagi-lagi mengejutkan Tirion karena Ryuu seketika berada dibelakangnya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Naruto mulai memfokuskan Shusseigannya, dan seketika pintu mulai terurai atau melebur membuat gerbang tak lagi memiliki pintu yang menghalangi mereka untuk masuk. Hal tersebut tentunya membuat Tirion dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut, dan mulai menganggap bahwa Naruto merupakan seorang penyihir tingkat tinggi.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Dranosh, karena menurutnya Ia telah gagal untuk melindingi Horde. Dan mulai memikirkan apa yang harus Ia katakan kepada sang pemimpin mereka, Thrall.

" Ini adalah kehidupan, Naruto. Tak peduli jika kau abadi atau tidaknya, karena semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati pada akhirnya." Ryuu berkata, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Thanks with everything you have done. But, we are in the war now. Keep move and raise the light, young man." Tirion berkata, membuat Naruto mengernyit.

" Apa yang Ia katakan?" Naruto bertanya pada Ryuu yang hanya membuat Ryuu tertawa.

" artinya kau itu 'BAKA'." Jawab Ryuu, membuat Naruto jengkel karena pasti Ryuu berbohong. Namun Ryuu seketika menepuk punggung Naruto untuk mengikuti langkah Tirion memasuki gerbang.

" Jangan lupakan kami, Naruto-kun." Roger tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Naruto bersama dengan Shank dan Rayleigh. Naruto yang melihat Roger dan yang lainnya datang seketika menepuk dahinya karena Ia lupa bahwa Ia memiliki teman baru yang ikut bersamanya dalam perang.

...

Tirion, tim SSS, Roger beserta dua krunya dan semua sisa dari pasukan Alliance dan Horde kini mulai memasuki ruangan besar yang berada dibalik pintu gerbang. Naruto memandang takjub dengan kemegahan didalam ruangan tersebut, namun Ia merasa kesal karena ruangan yang seharusnya indah, kini terlihat menyeramkan karena Ia dapat melihat ribuan tulang belulang berserakkan dilantai.

" Ini tak bisa..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, karena ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut mulai bergetar.

Semua mulai mengedarkan pandangan masing-masing untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya sebuah panah besar berwarna biru berselimut api hitam menancap pada dinding disamping mereka. Naruto yang melihat panah tersebut, seketika melebarkan matanya karena Ia tahu pemilik dari panah tersebut.

 **GGRRrrrrooooooaaahhh...!**

Mahluk besar seketika terjatuh atau terlempar menuju arah barisan mereka. Tsunade yang melihat hal tersebut seketika menghilang dan berdiri didepan barisan, dengan kepalan kuat dari tangan kanannya, Tsunade seketika meninju mahluk tersebut hingga membuat mahluk besar tersebut kembali terpental menjauh dari arah barisan.

" Yo... Hisashiburi mina."

" Hn."

Naruto seketika melebarkan mata, karena saat ini Ia dapat melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan jubah musim dingin dan Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

" Wooaahhh... Sasuke no Teme, Kakashi Nii-san!" Naruto berteriak.

Selain dari tim SSS, semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahang mereka dan mulai melihat ke arah Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade dan Mahluk besar yang terlempar secara bergantian. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya menutup telinga, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam terpaku karena Ia dapat mendengar kembali Naruto memanggilnya kakak.

" Bagaimana kalian bisa disini?" Naruto bertanya.

" Maaf, tadi kami ingin membantu kalian diluar sana. Namun pergerakan kami terlihat oleh naga yang sepertinya merupakan peliharaan pemimpin mereka." Kakashi menjawab santai, seakan melawan seekor naga tak membuatnya takut sama sekali.

" Lalu apakah kalian melihat dimana pemimpin mereka?" Ryuu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" Tidak. Kami baru saja sampai disini, karena naga tersebut terbang kesini. Tapi jika kalian mencari pemimpin mereka, kalian bisa mencarinya kediamannya tak jauh dari sini." Jawab Sasuke, membuat Ryuu mengangguk.

" Kalian pergilah terlebih dahulu, karena kami berdua akan menahan naga aneh tersebut." Kakashi berkata sambil menunjuk naga besar yang mulai kembali bangkit.

" Naga itu terlihat aneh." Naruto menyipitkan mata Shusseigannya.

" Begitulah. Naga tersebut sudah berkali-kali terkena panah ku dan pedang Kakashi, namun naga tersebut terus saja beregenerasi. Untuk itu kami berdua kali ini akan mencoba untuk tidak membunuhnya dan kami akan mencoba mengendalikannya dengan Sharingan kami." Sasuke menyeringai dengan EMS yang terus aktif.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum melangkah melewati Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sedangkan Ryuu mulai berpaling melihat Tirion yang sepertinya masih menjatuhkan rahang melihat kekuatan teman-temannya.

" Lord Tirion. Come. We must to finish 'him'." Ryuu berkata, menyadarkan Tirion dari keterkejutannya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Tirion mulai berbalik keseluruh pasukan Alliance dan Horde yang saat ini Ia pimpin.

" The Alliance, the Horde. To the Justice!" Tirion yang kini memimpin kedua kubu, berteriak, membuat seluruh pasukan berteriak semangat untuk kedua kalinya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju kediaman dimana Lich King bersembunyi.

Semua kini kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, Hiruzen terlihat memainkan tongkatnya, Trio Sannin sepertinya mulai kembali berbicara satu sama lain, Kabuto hanya terdiam dalam langkahnya, Ryuu dan Naruto terlihat berbincang-bincang, dan sisa yang lainnya hanya terdiam namun terus melangkahkan kaki. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sasuke terlihat terdiam di tempat mereka, untuk menanti sang naga hitam besar yang bernafas es kembali bangkit.

...

Setelah satu jam lamanya mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari gerbang atau dengan kata lain keluar dari gunung yang dibuat menjadi gerbang. Selama perjalanan mereka didalam gerbang, mereka tak menemukan perlawanan yang berarti dari musuh, karena yang menghadang mereka hanyalah para Undead yang dapat dengan mudah mereka kalahkan.

Semua dari mereka kini dapat melihat sebuah kastil besar yang berada cukup jauh dari tanah yang mereka pijak saat ini, namun mereka dengan semangat mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menuju kastil tersebut, kastil yang mungkin akan menjadi kuburan bagi mereka atau Lich King.

Dua jam telah berlalu, lagi-lagi tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari musuh. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai tepat didepan pintu kastil, yang dimana tak sulit bagi Naruto yang memiliki Shusseigan untuk menghilangkan pintu tersebut agar mereka dapat langsung menemui Lich King.

Semua bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka semua dapat melihat sepuluh mahluk mengerikan yang cukup besar berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Dan tak jauh di belakang kesepuluh mahluk tersebut, Lich King terlihat mendudukan diri pada kursi kekuasaannya.

Tirion meludah kasar dan mulai mengarahkan pedangnya menunjuk Lich King, " The Lich King is here. May the Light guide our blades."

Lich King mulai bangkit dari kursi kejayaannya, **" Uninvited guests! Did you think you'd go unnoticed inside my domain?"**

Tirion mulai memasuki ruangan diikuti yang lainnya dibelakangnya. Kesepuluh mahluk besar masih belum bereaksi akan hal tersebut, namun Ryuu terlihat bersiaga agar pemimpin perang dari Alliance tetap berada didalam jangkaunnya jika mereka mendapat serangan.

" **I must confess... you were not altogether unexpected. I hope you find your final resting place... to your liking."** Lich King berkata, sedangkan Tirion mulai menghentikan langkahnya, semua dari mereka kini memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut.

" You sound a little too confident. Especially considering the way our last encounter ended." Tirion membalas, membuat Lich King tertawa.

" **Last time we met, you had the advantage of fighting on holy ground. You'll find that our situation has been... reversed."** Lich King kembali berkata, banyak ketidak senangan pada Naruto karena Ia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kedua orang dipandangannya katakan.

" That might be, but I don't need to stand on holy ground to run that disembodied heart of yours through with the Ashbringer." Tirion menyatakan dan kembali menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Lich King.

" **I call your bluff. You're a paladin after all. Your obsession with redemption goes beyond the inane."** Lich King juga mulai menggerakkan pedangnya.

" Oy...Oy... Tidak bisakah kalian menggunakan bahasa yang ku mengerti, HAH! BAKA! TEME! DOBE! USURATONKACHI!" Naruto seketika meledak dengan kata-kata keras membuat Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Roger dan Shank tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Naruto, diam dan lihat saja! Baka! " Ryuu memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras, membuat Naruto seketika terdiam.

Sebelum akhirnya Lich King tertawa, namun seketika terdiam ketika mendengar Tirion kembali berucap.

Lich King menatap Tirion dari kejauhan, **" You surely wouldn't destroy humanity's only chance to redeem its most wayward son. You'd sooner die!"**

" The heart... the last remaining vestige of your humanity. I had to stop it from being destroyed. I had to see for myself. And at last I'm sure..."Jeda Tirion, " Only shadows from the past remain. There's nothing left to redeem!"

Tirion mulai mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, " And now we finish it here!"

Dengan seruannya, semua pasukan mulai menerjang maju untuk menghadapi semua musuh yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Pembagian target seakan sudah secara alami mereka lakukan, dari setiap mahluk akan berhadapan dengan seper sepuluh dari sisa pasukan.

" Shank, Rayleigh, kalian berdua lawan mahluk nomor satu di ujung sana. Aku akan membantu Naruto. " Roger memberikan perintahnya, membuat kedua orang yang disebutkan mengangguk dan bergegas melawan mahluk besar yang ditunjuk Roger. Sementara kedua pergi, Roger mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya mulai berlari bersama dengan Tirion untuk menghadapi Lich King.

" Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hiruzen, kalian bagi tugas untuk membantu semua pasukan yang kesulitan melawan semua mahluk besar tersebut. Aku akan membantu Naruto." Tak lama setelah Ryuu berucap, semua orang yang disebutkan mulai membagi diri masing-masing untuk ikut dalam bertempur.

...

Tirion, Naruto, Roger dan Ryuu kini berhadapan langsung dengan Arthas atau yang sekarang di panggil Lich King. Tanpa perlu adanya aba-aba untuk memulai, Ryuu memulai untuk membuat rangkaian segel tangan yang diketahui merupakan segel Jutsu Api. Disampingnya Naruto mulai membuat ratusan senjata yang melayang di atasnya, sedangkan Roger dan Arthas hanya mengarahkan kedua pedangnya kedepan.

" Katon : Karyū Endan."

Naga api besar mulai terbentuk dan langsung mengarah ke arah Lich King, yang hanya membuat Lich King melompat menghindar. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut, tak mau menunggu lama, Ia langsung mengarahkan ratusan senjata yang Ia ciptakan menuju Lich King yang masih belum menapakkan kakinya di lantai, namun Lich King hanya mengayunkan pedangnya sedikit untuk membuat semua senjata yang Naruto lemparkan hancur seketika.

Roger tak mau kalah, Ia mulai menyalurkan haki yang Ia miliki pada pedangnya dan langsung menebas udara yang seketika membuat sebuah gelombang kasat mata langsung untuk membelah tubuh Lich King. Kali ini usaha dari Roger sepertinya membuahkan hasil, karena pedang milik Lich King sepertinya hanya bisa menahan energi haki atau Seishin yang dikeluarkan Roger.

Tubuh Lich King tak terbelah, melainkan hanya terpental kebelakang akibat serangan Roger. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Tirion sepertinya cukup pintar karena karena selama ketiga orang tersebut menyerang, Ia hanya berlari memutar seakan Ia sudah tahu bahwa Lich King pasti akan menuju ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, Lich King saat ini terpental kebelakang sesuai harapannya, membuat Ia bersiap dengan pedang Ashbringer milikinya.

Dengan ayunan kuat, Tirion mulai menghunuskan pedangnya menuju punggung Lich King, namun Lich King bukanlah lawan yang lemah yang tidak mengetahui bahaya yang datang. Untuk itu, Ia mulai memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik, dan menghindari pedang miliki Tirion, namun sayangnya pergerakannya sedikit terlambat karena pedang tersebut masih dapat menembus pundaknya.

Tirion yang melihat serangannya melenceng dari seharusnya, hanya bisa meludah namun Ia cukup puas karena Lich King setidaknya mendapatkan luka dari pedangnya. Disisi yang sama, Naruto tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, seketika berada di samping Lich King untuk memberikan tinju berlapis chakra tepat menuju sisi wajah Lich King. Namun Lich King yang melihat pergerakkan Naruto ternyata mulai menggerakkan sedikit pedangnya, yang hanya bisa sedikit menyentuh tubuh Naruto karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghantamkan pukulannya membuat Lich King terpental cukup jauh dengan pedang Ashbringer milik Tirion masih tertanam dipundaknya.

Tirion tak bisa untuk tak menggeram, karena Lich King ternyata tak membiarkan pedang Ashbringer kembali ke tangannya setelah tusukan yang Ia berikan. Dalam kejatuhannya, Lich King ternyata masih dapat berfikir licik dan menahan pedang Ashbringer untuk tetap tertancam dipundaknya dan memanfaatkan pukulan Naruto untuk menarik paksa Ashbringer dari genggaman pemiliknya.

" Ugh... Apa ini? Mengapa tubuhku terasa sengat lemah?" Naruto mulai terbatuk dan terjatuh.

Ryuu, Tirion dan Roger yang melihat Naruto terjatuh, seketika berlari mendekat dan mulai menganalisis apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Tirion mulai angkat bicara.

" Lich King sword can absorb the life of someone even by simply touching the person's body. And I was quite surprised because it seems like you're strong enough to withstand the force of the sword." Tirion berkata, membuat Ryuu yang mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan Tirion seketika tersadar, karena sebelumnya Ia juga melihat Lich King menarik jiwa milik pemimpin pasukan Horde.

" Apa yang Ia katakan?" tanya Naruto lemah.

" Ia berkata, pedang milik Lich King dapat mengambil jiwa seseorang dengan hanya menyentuhnya. Namun sepertinya darah clan Shinzen membuatmu jiwa mu cukup kuat Naruto, akan tetapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan pedangnya." Ryuu menjelaskan, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya, karena Ia kini tengah melawan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mencabut jiwa seseorang seperti Shinigami dan sepertinya kami-sama tengah mengujinya saat ini.

" Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" What should we do?" Ryuu bertanya melanjutkan pertanyaan Naruto kepada Tirion.

Tirion mengangguk, " The strength of Lich King comes from the crown and sword. So if we could destroy one of his strength, he will weaken. But the darkness will not vanish, couse of that I will become the new Lich King and sealing my self for to keep the darkness remains in place."

" Sumber kekuatannya berasal dari topeng dan pedangnya, jadi kita harus menghancurkan salah satunya untuk dapat melemahkan kekuatannya. Akan tetapi, kegelapan takkan pernah hilang, untuk itu setelah Lich King melemah, kita akan mengambil mahkotanya dan menjadikan Tirion sebagai Lich King baru dan menyegel tubuhnya agar kegelapan tetap berada di tempatnya." Ryuu menerjemahkan ucapan Tirion kepada Naruto dan Roger, yang membuat Naruto dan Roger mengangguk mengerti, namun mereka menunduk karena untuk mengalahkan Lich King berarti mereka harus mengorbankan Tirion untuk menjaga kekuatan Lich King.

Hingga semua kembali saling bertatapan, karena apa yang di ucapkan Tirion merupakan keputusannya, mengingat Tirion adalah komandan perang dalam perang kali ini dan mereka harus menghormati keputusan itu.

" Jadi?" Tanya Naruto.

" Kita akan menyerang dari jarak jauh, kita akan menggunakan energi Seishin karena sepertinya temanmu cukup berhasil menyerangnya dengan energi Seishin yang Ia keluarkan dari pedangnya." Ryuu berkata sambil menatap Roger. Naruto hanya tersenyum, karena sepertinya teman barunya cukup membantu dengan energi seishinnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita mulai. Karena Lich King sepertinya sudah mulai bangkit." Roger berkata dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam ketika melihat Lich King.

" Baiklah." Ryuu mulai menatap Tirion, " Lord Tirion prepare yourself, we will take back your sword couse youre sword seemed to have energy that is strong enough to hold his energy." Ryuu melanjutkan, membuat Tirion mengangguk.

Keempat dari mereka kini mulai mendirikan diri masing-masing dan mulai menatap Lich King yang terlihat sudah berdiri tegak karena pedang Ashbringer yang sebelumnya menembus pundaknya sepertinya sudah Ia tancapkan dilantai disampingnya.

" **You will pay with what are you have done."** Lich King berkata dengan suara berat dan menyeramkannya.

Keempat orang yang berdiri dihadapan Lich King hanya terdiam , namun seketika mereka berpencar dan mulai menjalankan rencana mereka.

" Naruto, apa kau bisa mengambil pedang milik Tirion?" Ryuu berkata. Naruto yang terlihat menggunakan Shusseigannya hanya menggeleng negatif.

" Tidak, sepertinya pedang tersebut menolak untuk dikendalikan." Naruto berkata, membuat Ryuu mengangguk karena memang menurut pengamatannya pedang tersebut sedikit spesial.

" Kalau begitu, kita lakukan seperti yang sering kita lakukan ketika berlatih dan sisanya biarkan kedua dari mereka berimprovisasi dengan pola serangan kita." Ryuu menyarankan, membuat Naruto mengangguk. " Ingat jangan ada yang menyentuhnya." Tambah Ryuu.

Ryuu mulai membuat serangkaian segel tangan, sedangkan Naruto mulai memfokuskan Shusseigan tingkat selanjutnya atau dengan kata lain pada kedua matanya dua buah lingkaran mulai nampak dari hanya satu lingkaran sebelumnya. Mata Naruto kini memiliki tiga lingkaran dengan pola seperti Sharngan dengan tiga tomoenya, namun pada mata Naruto ketiga lingkaran tersebut bersinar berwarna biru terang.

" **Doton : Yomi Numa."** Ryuu berseru dan mulai menapakkan telapak tangannya ke lantai.

Lantai keras yang berada di bawah kaki Lich King seketika hancur dan mulai berubah menjadi lumpur yang mulai menjerat kaki Lich King. Naruto yang melihat serangan dimulai, seketika memfokuskan matanya untuk melebur tubuhnya menjadi angin dan seketika menghilang dari pandangan dan seketika berada tepat didepan pedang yang tertancap milik Tirion.

" _Sial, pedang ini sepertinya menolak untuk disentuh selain pemiliknya."_ Pikir Naruto ketika menggenggam pedang Ashbringer milik Tirion, hingga tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto untuk langsung melemparkan pedang milik Tirion ke arah pemiliknya sendiri.

" Hey..Tangkap!" teriak Naruto, membuat Tirion berpaling dan seketika menangkap pedangnya.

Ryuu yang melihat semua sesuai rencana mulai membuat langkahnya, _" Pertama, selamatkan sandera. Kedua, penangkapan."_ Ryuu berfikir sebelum beralih ke Naruto, " Naruto, rencana kedua!" Teriak Ryuu mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto seketika kembali menghilang, dan seketika berada didepan Lich King sebelum kembali menghilang dan tepat berada di belakang, samping kiri, kanan dan seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto kini muncul disamping Ryuu, dan mulai menjentikkan jarinya yang seketika pada tubuh Lich King terlilit ratusan benang chakra yang menahan pergerakkannya. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, karena tepat di depan tubuh Lich King terlihat sebuah alat kecil yang merupakan alat yang di ciptakan Ryuu yang berguna untuk mengekang lawan seperti kagemane khas clan Nara.

Naruto tahu Ia tak mungkin menggunakan Shunsin, mengingat Shunsin hanya memindahkan tubuh yang pada kenyataannya dapat membuatnya dalam bahaya jika sedikit saja menyentuh pedang Lich King. Untuk itu Ia mengaktifkan Shusseigan tingkat ketiganya, untuk melebur dengan angin yang secara hakikat tubuhnya takkan tersentuh selama Ia berbaur. Sedangkan Roger yang melihat kemampuan Naruto hanya mengangguk, karena Ia menganggap Naruto pemakan buah bertipe Logia.

" Sekarang." Naruto menyatakan, membuat Ryuu menghilang dengan Shunsinnya dan seketika berada tepat dihadapan Lich King dan mulai mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

" **Kotoamatsukami."** Ryuu bergumam, dan menatap mata bercahaya dibalik topeng Lich King.

Mata kutukan Sharingan melawan mata kegelapan milik Lich King, kedua mata tersebut mulai saling mendominasi. Namun biar bagaimanapun, ternyata Lich King yang memang merupakan kegelapan jauh lebih dari unggul untuk melawan mata yang hanya berupa kutukan. Untuk itu, Ryuu mulai melompat kebelakang, karena rencana kedua mereka sepertinya telah gagal.

Tirion yang melihat hal tersebut, seketika berinisiatif untuk membantu penyerangan dengan pedang tunggal yang Ia miliki. Lich King yang melihat Tirion bergerak ke arahnya seketika menggeram marah, karena menurutnya pedang milik Tirion lebih berbahaya dibanding yang lainnya. Untuk itu, Lich King memaksa kekuatan tergelapnya untuk melepas kekangan yang mengekang tubuhnya.

" Tirion, NO!" Ryuu berteriak, mencoba untuk mencegah Tirion yang hendak menghunuskan pedangnya.

Namun, semua terlambat. Tirion sudah mengayunkan pedangnya, namun Lich King ternyata sudah terlepas dari kekangannya dan seketika mempersiapkan pedangnya untuk menangkis pedang milik Tirion.

Benturan diantara kedua pedang terdengar memekakan telinga, kedua dari mereka saling bertahan dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Namun Lich King yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa berkat kegelapan berada diatas angin, dan cukup untuk membuat pedang suci milik Tirion terlempar dari genggaman tangan pemiliknya.

Dengan terlepasnya pedang bernama Ashbringer dari tangan Tirion, menjadi pengantar kemenangan dari Lich King untuk mengakhiri nyawa Tirion dengan mengarahkan pedang Frostmourne nya ke dada sang pemimpin perang Alliance tersebut.

 **JRRraaassshhh...**

Adalah suara dari alunan indah pedang Lich King ketika menembus daging. Daging yang berada di dada seseorang yang Lich King yakini merupakan dada dari Tirion, namun sepertinya Ia salah, karena kini tepat dihadapannya seseorang dengan mata merah menatapnya marah.

" Sial, aku telat menghindar." Gumam seseorang bermata merah tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Ryuu. " Setidaknya aku menyelamatkannya." Ucap Ryuu sambil menatap Tirion yang terjatuh disisinya akibat sedikit dorongan darinya, sebelum akhirnya Ryuu menggenggam erat pedang Lich King membuat Lich King tak bisa melepas pedangnya dari tubuh Ryuu.

Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari pertempuran hanya bisa melebarkan mata Shusseigannya. Ia sangat marah dengan apa yang saat ini Ia lihat, jiwa Ryuu perlahan mulai terserap pada pedang yang menancap tubuh Ryuu.

" Naruto, sekarang!" Ryuu ternyata masih bisa berteriak, membuat Naruto menggeram marah sebelum menghilang dan seketika melompat dan berada di atas Lich King lengkap dengan pedang Ashbringer yang berada ditangannya.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada tangannya akibat penolakkan dari pedang milik Tirion tersebut. Karena saat ini Ia hanya peduli dengan keselamatan sensei yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, untuk itu Ia harus melakukannya.

Pedang Ashbringer mulai Ia ayunkan dan sekali hentakkan pedang tersebut akhirnya kembali berbenturan dengan pedang Frostmourne. Membuat dentingan cukup keras dari pertemuan pedang melawan pedang tersebut. Sebelumnya Lich King dapat mengalahkan kekuatan Tirion, namun kali ini berbeda, karena saat ini Narutolah yang menggantikan tugas Tirion. Kedua pedang memiliki kekuatan yang sama, untuk itu hanya tinggal pertarungan kekuatan antara Naruto melawan Lich King yang secara hakikat berarti cahaya melawan kegelapan.

Kedua pedang saling bergetar hebat, Naruto yang melihat pedang musuh masih saja menarik jiwa senseinya berteriak marah. Tekanan terus Naruto berikan, hingga akhirnya dentingan logam kembali terdengar, namun kali ini dengan sebuah energi, sebuah energi yang membuat pedang musuh mulai tak terkendali.

" Teman mu adalah teman ku juga, Naruto."

Roger berkata, sebelum meledakkan energi Haki pada pedangnya. Hingga sebuah retakan mulai terlihat dari pedang Lich King, membuat Lich King berteriak marah. Namun Naruto dan Roger tak tinggal diam dan semakin menambah energi masing-masing kedalam pedang, yang seketika retakan semakin membesar, membuat pedang Lich King seketika patah.

Ryuu seketika terjatuh dengan sisa pedang Lich King yang masih menancap pada dadanya, begitu pula Lich King yang terjatuh karena sumber kekuatannya kini sudah patah begitu pula dengan topeng yang seketika terlepas dari kepalanya setelah berbenturan dengan tanah berlumpur. Naruto dan Roger seketika berjongkok di samping tubuh pucat Ryuu, disisi lain Tirion yang melihat semua yang terjadi hanya memukul lantai yang masih menjadi berlumpur berkali-kali.

Tirion terdiam, namun Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Karena Ia tahu, Lich King takkan pernah bisa dimusnahkan. Dan untuk itu, ia harus kembali menyegel Lich King agar pasukan Undead tetap terkendali. Akan tetapi, Ia harus memiliki seseorang yang mau berkorban sebagai Lich King berikutnya, seseorang berhati baik yang mungkin bisa melawan sisi gelap Lich King demi menjaga kedamaian. Untuk itu, Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memakai topeng Lich King dan menjadi Lich King berikutnya dan menyegel dirinya sendiri selama Ia menahan energi kegelapan Lich King setelah Ia memakai topeng Lich King.

" Tou-san!" Teriak Naruto, Ryuu yang kini berada diantara hidup dan mati hanya tersenyum ke Naruto.

" Watashi no Musuko. (anakku)" Ryuu berkata pelan, sambil menarik sisa pedang Lich King dari dadanya dan menjatuhkan sisa pedang tersebut disampingnya.

Naruto menangis terisak, Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Ia memang bisa menggunakan Seishin, tapi jiwa adalah hal lain, jiwa adalah hal murni yang satu-satunya hal yang Ia tak bisa buat dengan matanya.

Dan sekarang, didepannya terbaring lemah seseorang yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, seseorang yang sudah menjadi ayah bagi kehidupannya, seseorang yang telah mengajari arti kehidupan.

" Tou-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto berkata dalam tangisannya.

Namun tak ada jawaban, Naruto hanya bisa menatap wajah pucat ayah angkatnya tersebut dengan air mata yang mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Tangannya mengepal erat, Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan kelemahannya. Ia tak ingin hanya terus melihat ayahnya tersebut mati secara perlahan, Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

Hingga akhirnya Ia merasakan kepalan tangannya disentuh oleh sapuan tangan dingin Ryuu. Tangan itu begitu dingin, namun Naruto ternyata merasa ada kehangatan didalamnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan dingin tersebut terpisah dari tangannya, dan digantikan dengan elusan dingin pada kepalanya. Tangan dingin itu mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat, namun Ia tahu cengkraman itu menunjukan kasih sayang yang sangat mendalam.

Kepalanya ditarik dengan kuat oleh tangan dingin itu, tangan dingin yang Ia tahu merupakan tangan seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi ayahnya. Hingga sebuah kecupan dingin Ia rasakan pada keningnya, sebuah kecupan yang seketika membuat air matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengalir. Semua yang Ia dapatkan begitu dingin, tangan itu, bibir itu, semuanya dingin. Ia tahu dibalik dingin yang Ia rasakan ada kehangatan didalamnya, namun Ia tak ingin itu, karena yang Ia ingin Ia mendapatkan kehangatan yang benar-benar hangat, kehangatan seutuhnya.

Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti ini, untuk itu Ia menangis, Ia menangis karena kelemahannya, ia menangis karena Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun pada ayahnya.

" Tou-san." Naruto terus menangis.

Hingga akhirnya Ia mendapat sebuah pukulan pada kepalanya, pukulan itu tidak begitu kuat seperti bagaimana biasa ayahnya tersebut selama ini memukulnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi Ia hanya bisa semakin menangis.

" Naruto-kun." Suara Ryuu terdengar lemah. " Sudah sering ku ucapkan padamu. Semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati, tapi..." Ucapannya terhenti karena Naruto melanjutkan.

" Tapi, tidak untuk warisannya." Naruto menyelesaikannya dan kini mengangkat wajahnya mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, namun sepertinya air mata tersebut tetap saja mengalir.

" Mendekatlah." Pinta Ryuu.

Naruto mendekat sebelum kepalanya ditarik oleh Ryuu dan membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto, yang seketika membuat Naruto bergetar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

" Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan." Ucap Ryuu lemah, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum mengangguk membantu Ryuu berdiri dan memapah Ryuu untuk berjalan.

Ryuu mendekat ke arah tubuh seseorang yang sebelumnya berada didalam pengaruh Lich King, seseorang yang Ia tahu bernama Arthas. Ia tahu pada dasarnya Arthas adalah orang baik, setelah mendengar cerita dari Varian Wrynn yang merupakan raja dari Alliance.

" Naruto, salurkan energi Seishin mu padanya." Ucap Ryuu, Naruto mengangguk, karena apa yang diminta oleh Ryuu merupakan hal yang sebelumnya telah dibisikan kepadanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, energi dalam tubuh Arthas mulai terisi kembali. Ryuu tahu bahwa seseorang yang terlepas dari kekuatannya pasti akan mati, begitu pula seperti para Jinchuriki tanpa Bijuu. Namun sepertinya, tubuh Arthas cukup kuat sehingga Ia masih bisa meminta Naruto untuk menambahkan energi sebelum Arthas benar-benar mati. Untuk itu, Arthas masih tetap hidup dan Naruto menyerahkan tubuh tak sadar Arthas kepada Roger untuk menjaganya.

Setelahnya, Ryuu mulai menapakkan kakinya keluar dari lumpur dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya dengan bantuan Naruto yang setia untuk memapahnya. Tepat didepannya saat ini, seseorang telah mendudukan diri pada kursi kejayaan Lich King, seseorang yang terlihat mengarahkan topeng Lich King kepada kepalanya sendiri. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tirion, yang akan mengorbankan dirinya demi menjaga kegelapan untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

" Tirion, What are you doing?!." Ryuu berucap, menghentikan Tirion dari pengorbanannya.

" Without it's master, the restless scrouge will be an even greater threat, control must be mantained, there must always be, a Lich King. That is the word from the spirit of King Terenas upon the destruction of that cursed blade."

Ryuu memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terdiam menunduk, Ia kini tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ryuu, namun Ia terus membantu Ryuu dalam langkahnya, hingga akhirnya Ryuu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Tirion.

Tirion hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya pada helm yang berada di genggamannya saat ini, " The weight of such a burden, it must be mine, for there is no other..."

"Tirion! You hold a grim destiny in your hands brother, but it is not your own!." Ryuu memotong pembicaraannya, membuat Tirion melebarkan matanya.

Perlahan Tirion mulai berdiri dari tempat dimana dia duduk dan menatap Ryuu yang mulai menyentuh pundaknya.

" Ryuu! By all that is holy... "

" The sword of darkness sealed my fate. The world of the living, can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head Tirion, forever more, I will be the jailer of the damned." Ryuu menyela, membuat Tirion menggeleng.

" No my friend, I cannot..." Tirion berkata, namun lagi-lagi disela oleh Ryuu. " Do it Tirion! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfil, this last act of service is mine."

Tirion menatap Ryuu tak percaya. Namun melihat kondisi yang dialami Ryuu saat ini mulai meyakinkannya, ditambah lagi ini merupakan permintaan terakhir dari pahlawan mereka. Untuk itu, Tirion dengan sangat berat hati memenuhi permintaan Ryuu.

Dengan bantuan Naruto, Ryuu mulai mendudukan diri pada kursi kejayaan yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Tirion. Naruto tetap terdiam, sebelum melangkah kebelakang mempersilahkan Tirion untuk maju dan mulai memasangkan mahkota atau topeng Lich King pada kepala Ryuu.

Energi kegelapan mulai memasuki tubuh Ryuu, membuat Ryuu mulai tak terkendali karena pengaruh energi gelap tersebut. Namun ini adalah terakhir bagi Ryuu, Ia harus bisa menahan bisikan jahat energi tersebut, dan menjaganya untuk tetap stabil.

" You will not be forgotten my friend..."

" I must be forgotten Tirion, if the world is to live free from the Tyranny of fear, they must never know what was done here today." Ryuu menyela perkataan Tirion, membuat Tirion mengangguk tertunduk.

"Tell them only that the Lich King is dead, and that Shiraryuu Shinzen, died with him! Now go! Leave this place and never return." Ryuu berkata, membuat Tirion terdiam dan sekali lagi mengangguk.

Ryuu mulai beralih ke Naruto yang masih terdiam menunduk, Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto dan Ia tahu Naruto berusaha untuk tegar. Shiraryuu Shinzen, itulah nama yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Sejak kecil, Ia berusaha keras untuk dapat menjadi kuat demi membalaskan dendamnya. Namun setelah Ia bertemu dengan Naruto, perlahan hatinya mulai mencair dan mulai terbuka kembali dengan segala hal yang Naruto perbuat.

Untuk itu, Ryuu tersenyum. " Naruto, harus ku akui, aku telah berubah setelah bersama denganmu. Aku kembali menjadi diriku sebenarnya setelah kau datang kesetiap hari-hariku. Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih dengan semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Dan ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ku lakukan. Ku harap kau mengerti."

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah, air matanya tak juga bisa berhenti mengalir. Hingga akhirnya Ia mulai melangkah maju, namun terhenti karena terdengar teriakan dari suara yang cukup familiar baginya, suara dari Tsunade yang seketika berlari menuju ke arahnya.

" Ryuu-kun." Tsunade berkata.

Ryuu yang masih terus saja menahan ketidak stabilan pada tubuhnya hanya menatap Tsunade dengan senyuman. Sebelum akhirnya Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat semua dari teman-temannya berhasil menang dan masih hidup, terlebih pasukan dari Horde dan Alliance terlihat masih tersisa cukup banyak. Ryuu perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Tsunade kembali, dan mencoba berucap dengan tenang sambil terus menahan bisikan demi bisikan didalam kepalanya akibat topeng Lich King yang Ia pakai.

" Tsu-hime, ku tahu kau takkan bisa memafkan ku dengan apa yang telah ku perbuat. Akan tetapi, ini adalah akhirnya. Ku harap kau mau memaafkanku." Ryuu berkata, sebelum menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerti dan mengangguk.

Tsunade yang mendengar ucapan Ryuu hanya tertunduk, Ia masih marah dengan apa yang Ryuu lakukan padanya dahulu. Namun kini, Ryuu dihadapannya, Ia tahu Ryuu berada di antara hidup dan mati saat ini, terlebih Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuh Ryuu seakan tak terkendali.

Hingga akhirnya Ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara dari depannya, Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan harus melebarkan matanya karena Ia melihat suara tersebut berasal dari Naruto mulai membentuk sebuah Kristal yang mulai menyelimut tubuh Ryuu. Tsunade hanya menatap wajah Ryuu yang terlihat tak terkendali, hingga akhirnya wajah Ryuu mulai tenang dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Terima kasih telah menjaga Nawaki dengan baik."

Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ryuu, sebelum kristal secara keseluruhan menyelubungi tubuhnya. Naruto menghentikan Shusseigannya, dan mulai menarik kuas serta tinta dari segel penyimpanan dilengannya dan mulai membuat segel fuinjutsu pengekang yang dulu pernah diajarkan Ryuu padanya. Untuk memastikan agar tetap kuat, Naruto menaruh beberapa alat kagemane disekitar kristal dan mengaktifkan semua dari alat tersebut.

Sedangkan, Tsunade kini hanya bisa terdiam terpaku, Ia dapat dengan jelas Ryuu mengucapkan kata Nawaki padanya. Ia bergetar, karena selama ini ternyata Ryuu telah tahu bahwa Ia telah menjaga dan membesarkan Nawaki. Air matanya mulai mengalir, Ia tak boleh seperti ini, karena bagaimanapun Nawaki membutuhkan seorang ayah. Untuk itu, Ia harus memaafkannya, dan memintanya untuk kembali ke sisinya. Namun sepertinya semua telah terlambat, Ryuu telah terkubur oleh kristal dan segala sesuatu yang menahannya. Tsunade hanya jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis, menangisi keegoisannya.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade jatuh menangis, bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara sensei dan Tsunade tersebut. Namun Ia saat ini hanya berlalu akan hal itu, dan mulai mengelus pundak Tsunade sebelum menatap seluruh teman dan pasukan yang kini berbaris didepannya dan menatap seseorang yang sebelumnya menjadi Lich King yang kini terkekang oleh rantai.

Tirion mulai yang melihat semuanya sudah selesai, dan perang telah berakhir. Mulai mendekat ke Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menghadap seluruh pasukan.

" He said to forget him, but I said, no. Because he will continue to serve as a reminder and a hero to us!" Ucap Tirion sambil menunjuk Kristal dimana Ryuu berada. Sebelum menghadap Naruto dan teman-temannya.

" And they are Shinzen clan, they are heroes for Alliance and Horde in this war. And today will be a historic day for us, the victory of Azeroth!" Tirion berteriak, membuat seluruh pasukan menyerukan kemenangan.

...

Tirion, Naruto, Roger, Shank, Rayleigh, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kabuto beserta seluruh pasukan dari Alliance dan Horde kini melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari istana Lich King atau sekarang yang sudah menjadi tempat peristirahatan bagi Lich King baru yakni Ryuu.

Dalam langkahnya, Naruto dan Tsunade masih tetap tertunduk. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling kehilangan sosok Ryuu. Hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar deru angin sebelum akhirnya menampakkan seekor naga yang terbang di atas mereka, yang seketika membuat semua dari mereka bersiap dengan apa yang terjadi.

Namun, semua dari mereka sangat terkejut ketika naga tersebut tidak menyerang mereka, melainkan mendarat tepat dihadapan mereka. Dan mereka sangat terkejut ketika melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke berada di punggung naga tersebut.

" Yo... Naruto." Sapa Kakashi, namun Naruto hanya terdiam, membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke menyipitkan mata karena seharusnya dengan mereka mengendalikan naga membuat Naruto sangat terkejut bahkan berteriak senang.

" Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Ryuu sensei?" Sasuke seketika melompat dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kastil, sebelum akhirnya hiruzen yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. " Ryuu-dono, mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengalahkan musuh." Ucap Hiruzen, membuat Sasuke seketika jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan Kakashi yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang kini telah menangis.

Kakashi menyentuh pundak Sasuke. " Ryuu-dono, membuat keputusannya. Jika kau terus saja bersedih, itu sama saja kau tak menghormati keputusannya, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah.

Naruto yang masih menunduk, hanya terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya, Ia ditarik oleh Roger yang kini berada disampingnya dan memeluknya erat layaknya ayah dan anak. " Jangan melihat seseorang dari bagaimana mereka mati, tapi lihatlah seseorang itu ketika Ia hidup. Oleh karena itu, mulai saat ini kau harus bangkit dan buat Ia bangga di alam sana dengan warisannya yang telah Ia ajarkan padamu."

Perkataan dari Roger seketika menyentakkan Naruto dan mulai mengubah pandangan Naruto akan kesedihan yang Ia alami, Ia mulai bertekad untuk melanjutkan perjuangan Ryuu dengan segala hal yang diwariskan kepadanya. Naruto perlehan melepas pelukannya dan membagi jarak, Roger yang melihat Naruto mulai tenang, seketika tersenyum dam menarik jubahnya bajak lautnya untuk dipakaikan ke Naruto.

" Kau masih memiliki kami dan kami ada untukmu, ingat itu." Ucap Roger lagi, kali ini Naruto mengangguk sebelum mendapat elusan dari tangan Roger pada kepalanya.

...

Seminggu kemudian,

Semua orang-orang yang merupakan tokoh penting, kini berada diwilayah Stormwind City, tepatnya mereka berada didalam istana kerajaan. Varian Wrynn, Tirion, Roger dan Kru, Naruto dan tim SSS, tak terkecuali Thrall yang merupakan pemimpin Horde hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Semua dari mereka kini mendudukan diri pada bangku yang telah dipersiapkan dengan meja besar yang kini dikelilingi oleh semua dari mereka.

Pertemuan mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar, Varian Wrynn dan Thrall sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya, terlebih kepada Ryuu yang telah mengorbankan dirinya. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawab semua rasa terima kasih yang mereka ucapkan, Ia tahu ia masih sedij dengan apa yang terjadi dengan orang sudah Ia anggap sebagai ayahnya tersebut, namun Ia harus kuat, karena Ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih diatas sana.

Pertemuan terus berlanjut, yang dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal untuk beberapa lama. Yang tentunya membuat Wrynn dan Thrall sangat senang akan hal itu, dan akan mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Hingga akhirnya pertemuan usai, Naruto dan yang lainnya kini tengah beristirahat di suatu ruangan didalam istana. Banyak ketidak senangan pada Naruto, karena Ia sedikitpun tak bisa beristirahat karena diluar ruangan banyak para wanita yang terus saja berteriak memanggil namanya. Berbeda halnya dengan Jiraiya, yang seketika keluar dari ruangan untuk menyambut para wanita tersebut.

" Merepotkan." Gumam Naruto, yang seketika menyadarkannya dan mengingat teman lamanya Shikamaru. Menatap ke dinding putih yang merupakan atap ruangan, Ia mulai mengingat dan merindukan wilayah mereka terutama teman-temannya terutama kekasihnya.

Namun belum saatnya Ia kembali, karena Ia perlu berlatih, mengingat Ia masih lemah sehingga membuat senseinya harus mengorbankan diri. Berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan dengan bantuan teman-temannya, Ia yakin Ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

" Naruto, kau bilang kau ingin berlatih. Dan ternyata, para guardian mengajukan diri untuk mengajari mu dalam hal sihir. Apa kau tertarik?" Wrynn berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

" Sihir?" Tanya Naruto.

" Begitulah. Apa kau tertarik?"

Naruto tahu Ia harus lebih kuat, untuk itu Ia akan menerima apapun pembelajaran yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Semua Ia lakukan demi menjaga teman-teman dan semua orang yang Ia harus jaga.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, " Ya." Adalah satu-satunya yang Ia ucapkan, sebelum berlari mendekat ke arah Wrynn.

...

 **Two years later.**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, banyak perubahan yang telah terjadi, terlebih dengan Konoha dan segala kekuasaannya. Minato yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin Konoha sudah menunjukkan tajinya kepada seluruh desa Shinobi, hal itu dikonfirmasi dari bagaimana cara Minato dalam bertindak dan mendapatkan hasilnya.

Apapun Ia lakukan, baik itu berperang maupun diplomasi yang tentunya semua dari apa yang Ia lakukan berdasarkan kecerdikan, kepintaran hingga kelicikan. Yang perlu diingat, bagaimanapun Minato adalah seorang Shinobi, yang pada dasarnya kelicikan hingga kecurangan sudah menyatu menjadi jati dirinya.

Dua tahun ini, Ia sudah memperkuat Kirigakure dengan Shikaku dan Hiashi sebagai komandan perangnya untuk memimpin Kirigakure atas nama Konoha. Kini Ia memiliki puluhan ribu Shinobi berani mati dan ratusan ribu shinobi biasa di Konoha, serta ratusan ribu pasukan tambahan dari Kirigakure. Dengan pasukan besar ditangannya, Minato sudah cukup yakin bahwa apa yang Ia miliki sudah memberikan peringatan bagi desa-desa lain. Hingga akhirnya, berdasar apa yang Ia miliki, dua tahun ini Minato sudah melakukan segala hal yang Ia anggap perlu Ia lakukan demi mencapai tujuannya dan ternyata Ia telah berhasil mencapainya.

...

-a year and a half earlier.-

Sunagakure.

Satu setengah tahun sebelumnya, Minato menapakkan kakinya di tanah berpasir Sunagakure. Ia memulai berdiplomasi dengan para tetua Suna yang secara terbuka memintanya untuk menerima perjanjian damai dengan Konoha. Namun Minato yang secara Hakikat menginginkan semua desa berada dibawah naungannya menolak perjanjian tersebut, karena Ia telah membuat perjanjian baru yang dimana Sunagakure harus tunduk terhadap Konoha atau berperang secara terbuka.

Sunagakure yang pada saat itu belum mempunyai seorang Kage pengganti hanya bisa terus melakukan pertemuan para dewan demi membahas surat yang diberikan Minato. Butuh waktu satu bulan lamanya bagi mereka, untuk memutuskan menerima atau berperang dengan Konoha. Hingga akhirnya tak ada pilihan bagi mereka untuk menerima apa yang di inginkan Minato, mengingat kondisi pasukan mereka yang masih belum pulih akibat Invasi mereka terhadap Konoha yang membuat sebagian besar pasukannya tewas.

Berdasarkan perbandingan data, mereka yakin tetap akan kalah oleh Konoha walaupun mereka memilih berperang. Mereka merasa pesimis jika harus melawan pasukan penuh Konoha terlebih Konoha memiliki pasukan tambahan yakni Kirigakure yang sudah berada di tangah Konoha.

Dua bulan kemudian perjanjian akhirnya tercapai, banyak kesenangan bagi Minato melihat hal tersebut. Sunagakure sudah di tangan, yang berarti Ia bisa melakukan apapun terhadap militer ataupun sumber daya alam Sunagakure. Akan tetapi pihak Sunagakure menolak apabila desa mereka dipimpin oleh perwakilan dari Konoha, dan meminta untuk memilih sendiri pemimpin mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sabaku no Gaara terpilih menjadi kandidat Kazekage baru di Sunagakure, dan memimpin Sunagakure dibawah naungan Konoha. Minato merasa tidak senang dengan hal itu, namun akhirnya Minato menerima selama Sunagakure tetap melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Minato selaku Hokage dari Konoha.

...

\- six months earlier-

Iwagakure Down.

Kini Minato tengah tersenyum, karena langkahnya dalam bermediasi terlihat menunjukan hasil. Iwagakure ternyata cukup bergidik untuk menerima tawaran perang dengan Konoha, bahkan Oonoki yang merupakan Tsuchikage yang terkenal dengan kebenciannya terhadap Minato sepertinya sudah terlalu tua untuk menerima tawaran perang secara terbuka dengan Konoha.

Minato tahu karena bagaimanapun Oonoki masih memiliki hati terhadap para penduduk desa serta seluruh shinobi yang Ia miliki. Oonoki memilih tunduk karena berperang melawan Konoha, Kirigakure serta Sunagakure sudah cukup untuk meratakan Iwagukure dengan tanah. Hal itu cukup membuat Minato menyeringai lebih, dan dengan sangat mudah Ia mulai memobilisasi Iwagakure dibawah kendalinya.

Oonoki masih menjabat sebagai Tsuchikage, namun kali ini setiap pergerakkannya di mobilisasi oleh Konoha atau lebih tepatnya oleh Minato. Perjanjian kembali dibuat, yang dimana Iwagakure kini berada di dalam yurisdiksi Konoha, yang dalam artian sebenarnya Iwagakure kini berada di genggaman Konoha.

...

-present time-

Kumogakure.

Dan sekarang, atau enam bulan setelah Minato berhasil menundukan Iwagakure atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun setelah Minato menguasai Kirigakure. Siang itu, Minato terlihat mendudukan diri pada suatu ruangan, yang dimana didepannya seseorang berbadan kekar tengah menatapnya tajam.

" Menyerah atau berperang?" Minato memberikan pilihan pada seseorang didepannya yang tak lain adalah A, Raikage di desa Kumogakure.

" Kiri, Suna dan Iwa sudah kau kuasai. Lalu setelah kau menguasai Kumo, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minato?" A bertanya sinis, Minato tersenyum menyeringai.

" Aku akan membuat semuanya berada dibawah naungan ku, untuk menciptakan kedamaian yang kekal. Bukankah itu menarik? Jadi, apa kau mau menyerah dan menyerahkan Kumo dibawah pengawasan Konoha?" Tanya balik Minato, membuat Raikage menggeram sebelum akhirnya memukul meja yang menjadi pemisah mereka hancur seketika. Pengawal Raikage dan dua anbu pengawal Minato muncul dan terlihat bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran yang mungkin akan terjadi.

" Tenanglah." Pinta Minato, A meludah kasar. " Jika kau menyerangku, itu menandakan kalau kau memulai perang dengan Konoha. Apa kau tahu itu?" Tambah Minato tenang.

" Tch... Hingga aku mati sekalipun, Kumo takkan pernah tunduk pada Konoha." A menarik chakranya keluar melapisi tubuhnya, diselingi oleh petir yang silih berganti berkeliaran disekitar tubuhnya.

Minato hanya menyeringai, " Pilihan yang salah."

A menggeram, sebelum akhirnya bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menghantam Minato. Dua pengawal Minato juga menerima pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh pengawal Raikage. Hingga akhirnya Raikage melebarkan matanya dan harus berteriak marah serta menghancurkan dinding ruangan pertemuannya dengan Minato, karena Minato dan dua pengawalnya seketika menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

" Tch... Kage Bunshin." A meludah, sebelum berpaling ke Killer B. " Siapkan semua pasukan, kita akan berperang."

...

Konohagakure,

Siang itu begitu terik di Konoha, panasnya terik matahari membuat ruangan Hokage sedikit lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Namun panas matahari sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada Minato yang terlihat bersantai dengan sang istri dan tengah menyantap makan siang yang dibawakan istrinya tersebut. Hingga sesuatu memukul kepala Minato, atau lebih tepatnya Minato tersentak ketika tiga kage bunshin yang Ia kirim ke Kumo sepertinya terhalau dan memberikan memori baru pada otaknya.

" Ada apa, Minato-koe?" Kushina menatap heran. Minato hanya menggeleng sebelum menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tangan kanannya memanggil Anbu yang bertugas.

" Hokage-sama?" Salah satu Anbu membungkuk hormat.

" Panggil Uchiha Fugaku segera." Ucap Minato, sang Anbu mengangguk sebelum menghilang meninggalkan dedauanan.

Melihat sang Anbu pergi, Minato mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada sang istri sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya. Namun sepertinya Minato menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tertantang, _" Ku kira kau juga akan mengejutkanku seperti Oonoki yang menyerah begitu saja. Tapi, sepertinya kau tak berubah, A. Kurasa aku bisa mencoba kekuatan penuh Konoha, Kiri, Suna dan Iwa."_ Minato berfikir, yang kemudian kembali mencium sang istri.

...

Naruto, Stormwind City Palace.

Hari sudah menunjukkan malam, dimana Naruto, Hiruzen, Trio Sannin, Kabuto, Kakashi dan Sasuke atau dengan kata lain tim SSS kini telah kembali berkumpul dan mendudukan diri. Dan tepat dihadapan mereka, Roger sang raja bajak laut, Arthas menethil yang merupakan mantan Lich king, Varian Wrynn dan Thrall juga mendudukan diri dengan tegak menghadap Naruto dengan gelas kecil didepan dari tiap-tiap dari mereka.

Arthas, telah mengakui kesalahannya dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang Ia telah perbuat. Namun sang Raja, Varian Wrynn tahu bahwa Arthas sudah kembali seperti Ia sebenarnya dan tak lagi dikendalikan oleh kegelapan dari Lich King. Arthas memang bersalah karena membangkang dari sang ayah, Raja Terenas Menethil II, untuk melawan sang kegelapan, hingga akhirnya Arthas termakan oleh kegelapan itu sendiri. Untuk itu, Wrynn hanya memberikan hukuman atas pembangkangannya tersebut selama satu tahun penahanan.

Selama penahanannya, Arthas berlaku baik bahkan mulai pendekatan kembali dengan sang kekasih yang dulu Ia campakkan. Hal tersebut, membuat Wrynn memutuskan untuk mencabut penahanan Arthas dan menugaskannya kembali menjadi komandannya.

Dan saat ini, mereka kini telah berkumpul kembali, dan mulai mengantarkan kepergian Naruto dan teman-temannya setelah dua tahun lamanya tinggal dan belajar semua hal dari mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seluruh pasukan Alliance dan Horde berbaris rapih, ditambah seluruh kru dari Roger juga berada diantara barisan. Semua dari mereka menatap pertemuan antara Naruto dan pemimpin mereka, yang tengah merayakan kepergian Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk kembali menuju wilayah Shinobi.

" Selama dua tahun ini, kami berempat sudah sepakat. Lord Naruto, berkat semua yang kau lakukan kepada kami, dengan ini kau dan Azeroth akan terikat sebagai ayah dan anak." Wrynn selaku raja dari Alliance, mengangkat gelas kecil berisi Wine atau dengan kata lain air beralkohol. Thrall, Tirion dan Arthas hanya mengangguk mengkonfirmasi sebelum akhirnya juga mengangkat gelas kecil didepan mereka.

" Ayah dan anak?" Naruto mengernyit heran, sambil menatap gelasnya ternyata lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

" **Ini berarti kau akan menjadi pemimpin kami sedangkan kami akan menjadi bawahan mu. Jadi angkat gelasmu, nak."** Thrall menjelaskan, Roger yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Arthas hanya tersenyum, karena Ia tak menyangka bahwa cara yang Azeroth gunakan untuk menunjuk seorang pemimpin sama dengan mereka, para bajak laut.

" Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau kalah. Namun aku tak mau menjadikanmu pemimpin, karena kau adalah Nakamaku dan aku adalah pemimpin mu." Ucap Roger yang juga mengangkat gelas didepannya.

" Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

Jawaban dari Naruto, sontak membuat semua orang menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing. Namun Naruto hanya mendesah, karena menurutnya apa yang mereka lakukan sudah berlebihan.

" Tapi kenapa?" Arthas bertanya.

" Aku bukanlah pemimpin kalian, karena aku ingin kalian semua bebas untuk menentukan jalan kalian masing-masing. Tapi, jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, aku siap untuk membantu kalian, karena kalian adalah teman-teman ku, dan aku takkan pernah melupakan perjuangan yang pernah kita lalui." Jawab Naruto mantab.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, kami memang sudah mendiskusikan hal ini sebelumnya. Kami memutuskan, walaupun kau menolak untuk memimpin kami, kami akan tetap menganggap mu sebagai pemimpin kami." Tirion berkata, membuat Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya.

" Tidak. Kalian..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti, karena suara ledakan dari petasan mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Petasan atau kembang api, mulai menghiasi langit Azeroth malam itu, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat keindahan warna-warni dari setiap petasa yang diluncurkan ke langit.

Kembang api mulai mereda, membuat semua dari mereka kembali Naruto. Wrynn, Tirion, Arthas, Thrall dan Roger seketika menenggak cairan beralkohol yang berada di gelas yang berada di tangan masing-masing. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, tentunya menyipitkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya Ia melihat gelas miliknya sudah kosong.

" Kau sudah meminumnya, mulai saat ini kau adalah ayah kami." Wrynn berkata, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menjatuhkan rahangnya.

" Tidak, aku tidak meminumnya! Kuso!" Teriak Naruto kesal, namun mereka semua menunjuk gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong dan menganggap Naruto telah meminumnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dan berteriak-teriak 'aku bukanlah pemimpin kalian, baka!' . Namun semua dari mereka hanya tertawa. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa tepat dibelakangnya Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tertawa senang melihat kelauan Naruto.

" Sial! rasanya sangat nikmat, kurasa minuman itu tak ada di wilayah Shinobi." Jiraiya berbisik, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya memijit keningnya, " ya, minuman itu memang nikmat. Tapi, sepertinya, ular-ular dalam tubuhku telah mabuk dibuatnya." Orochimaru berbisik kembali ke Jiraiya, sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru terjatuh pingsan karena mabuk, membuat Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

...

Matahari mulai menyinari dermaga, seluruh pasukan berbaris rapih menghadap Naruto dan timnya yang akan memulai perjalanan mereka kembali ke tanah Shinobi. Wrynn dan Roger berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, sebelum terhenti tepat didepan Naruto.

Wrynn menyerahkan empat buah alat, berbentuk seperti tabung namun terbuat dari krystal. " Ini adalah alat yang digunakan kami untuk dapat berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Jika kau dalam kesulitan, tancapkan tabung itu ke tanah dan kami akan segera datang. Jika kau menancapkan satu tabung, beberapa dari kami langsung mendatangimu. Tapi jika kau menancapkan semuanya secara bersamaan ke tanah, itu cukup menjadi sinyal bagi kami untuk mempersiapkan seluruh pasukan Alliance dan Horde untuk membantumu."

" AP..Apa?" Naruto tergagap.

" Bagaimanapun kau adalah pemimpin kami." Ucap Wrynn, membuat Naruto berteriak, 'aku bukanlah pemimpin kalian, baka!', namun Wrynn hanya mengangkat bahu dan tetap menganggap Naruto adalah pemimpin mereka walaupun Naruto menolak.

" Ah...Satu lagi, dikapal kalian aku sudah meminta para Dwarf untuk menciptakan alat yang dapat membantu navigasi untuk dapat membantu kalian menemukan wilayah Shinobi." Ucap Wrynn, Naruto hanya mengangguk namun tetap menggerutu karena Ia tetap saja dianggap pemimpin.

Roger hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan demi teriak yang di keluarkan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menyerahakn tiga lembar kertas putih yang tentunya membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

" Maaf aku tak punya alat seperti dia, dan hanya memberimu kertas ini. Dengan kertas itu kau bisa mencari kami, dan di tiap-tiap kertas tertulis nama ku, Shank dan Rayleigh. Kertas tersebut terus bergerak kemana kami melangkah." Roger menyentuh pundak Naruto.

" Bagaimanapun kau adalah Nakamaku dan ku berharap suatu hari kau akan berpetualang di wilayah kami, wilayah para bajak laut. Karena hanya berpetualanglah yang bisa ku berikan padamu, Naruto-kun." Roger mulai membuka jubah bajak lautnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto.

" Kembalikan jubahku, ketika kita bertemu diwilayah para bajak laut. Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk masuk kedalam wilayah ku bukan?" Tanya Roger, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Terima kasih, Kapten."

Roger tersenyum, sebelum berbalik menuju para Krunya yang sepertinya juga akan mulai untuk berangkat menuju wilayah para bajak laut. Namun Roger seketika terhenti, " Ku harap kau datang sebelum kertas itu hancur, karena jika kertas itu hancur hal itu menandakan bahwa pemilik kertas tersebut sudah mati." Ucap Roger, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

" Jika begitu, tunggu aku disana! dan jangan mati sebelum aku datang. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan memusnahkan semua orang yang telah membuat mu mati!" Teriak Naruto, Roger hanya mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Naruto : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Sasuke : 16 Tahun ( Terus tumbuh hingga usia 18 selama menjalani keabadiannya )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	19. SSS Beginning

**Disclaimer : It's still masashi-sama!**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 19 :**

 **SSS Beginning**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"OOK-the beginning."**

 _Last Time,_

 _Matahari mulai menyinari dermaga, seluruh pasukan berbaris rapih menghadap Naruto dan timnya yang akan memulai perjalanan mereka kembali ke tanah Shinobi. Wrynn dan Roger berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, sebelum terhenti tepat didepan Naruto._

 _Wrynn menyerahkan empat buah alat, berbentuk seperti tabung namun terbuat dari krystal. " Ini adalah alat yang digunakan kami untuk dapat berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Jika kau dalam kesulitan, tancapkan tabung itu ke tanah dan kami akan segera datang. Jika kau menancapkan satu tabung, beberapa dari kami langsung mendatangimu. Tapi jika kau menancapkan semuanya secara bersamaan ke tanah, itu cukup menjadi sinyal bagi kami untuk mempersiapkan seluruh pasukan Alliance dan Horde untuk membantumu."_

" _AP..Apa?" Naruto tergagap._

" _Bagaimanapun kau adalah pemimpin kami." Ucap Wrynn, membuat Naruto berteriak, 'aku bukanlah pemimpin kalian, baka!', namun Wrynn hanya mengangkat bahu dan tetap menganggap Naruto adalah pemimpin mereka walaupun Naruto menolak._

" _Ah...Satu lagi, dikapal kalian aku sudah meminta para Dwarf untuk menciptakan alat yang dapat membantu navigasi untuk dapat membantu kalian menemukan wilayah Shinobi." Ucap Wrynn, Naruto hanya mengangguk namun tetap menggerutu karena Ia tetap saja dianggap pemimpin._

 _Roger hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan demi teriak yang di keluarkan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menyerahakn tiga lembar kertas putih yang tentunya membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto._

" _Maaf aku tak punya alat seperti dia, dan hanya memberimu kertas ini. Dengan kertas itu kau bisa mencari kami, dan di tiap-tiap kertas tertulis nama ku, Shank dan Rayleigh. Kertas tersebut terus bergerak kemana kami melangkah." Roger menyentuh pundak Naruto._

" _Bagaimanapun kau adalah Nakamaku dan ku berharap suatu hari kau akan berpetualang di wilayah kami, wilayah para bajak laut. Karena hanya berpetualanglah yang bisa ku berikan padamu, Naruto-kun." Roger mulai membuka jubah bajak lautnya dan memakaikannya pada Naruto._

" _Kembalikan jubahku, ketika kita bertemu diwilayah para bajak laut. Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk masuk kedalam wilayah ku bukan?" Tanya Roger, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih, Kapten."_

 _Roger tersenyum, sebelum berbalik menuju para Krunya yang sepertinya juga akan mulai untuk berangkat menuju wilayah para bajak laut. Namun Roger seketika terhenti, " Ku harap kau datang sebelum kertas itu hancur, karena jika kertas itu hancur hal itu menandakan bahwa pemilik kertas tersebut sudah mati." Ucap Roger, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya._

" _Jika begitu, tunggu aku disana! dan jangan mati sebelum aku datang. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan memusnahkan semua orang yang telah membuat mu mati!" Teriak Naruto, Roger hanya mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya._

 _..._

* * *

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ###**

Chapter 19 : SSS Beginning

Dunia ini penuh misteri, itulah yang ada didalam benaknya. Ia takkan pernah mengerti akan semua yang Ia alami, karena yang Ia mengerti hanyalah terus bergerak searah hati mengarahkan. Namun, kini Ia bukan lagi seorang anak yang terus saja bergerak tanpa adanya sebuah tujuan, karena saat ini usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun, yang berarti Ia harus mengubah pola pikirnya.

Dua tahun Ia menimba ilmu di tanah Azeroth, yang seharusnya sudah cukup baginya untuk membuka wawasannya akan kehidupan. Untuk itu, Naruto menutup matanya dan mulai mengkaji segala ingatan yang terpatri dalam otaknya.

Semua dapat Ia gambarkan didalam kepalanya. Naruto kecil yang terabaikan, Danzo, Hinata-chan, Penjara, Shusui Nii-san, akademi Konoha, kematian Shisui, hingga akhirnya Ia bertemu dengan Ryuu, sosok yang sudah seperti ayah baginya, sosok ayah yang saat ini harus terkubur oleh kekuatan Shusseigan miliknya.

Semua memori tersebut berputar dengan cepat didalam kepalanya, hingga Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia tahu semua memori tersebut adalah masa dimana terdapat kesenangan dan kesedihan didalamnya, untuk itu Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena bagaimanapun masih ada kebahagian diantara kesedihan selama hidupnya, senyuman yang membuat Ia mengerti akan filosofi kehidupannya.

Semua yang telah Ia hadapi, telah membuatnya belajar akan kebijaksanaan, dasar-dasar pengetahuan dan proses yang Ia gunakan dalam pengembangan, dan merancangnya demi suatu kehidupan. Dari semua itu, Naruto Shinzen, itulah namanya sekarang, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan pada hatinya. Karena keyakinan dan kepercayaan adalah arti dari filosofi sebenarnya.

" Rain over me."

Adalah satu kalimat yang terucap darinya, satu kalimat yang memiliki arti tersendiri didalamnya. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya memandang awan beriring dicakrawala luas, awan yang membuatnya tenang dalam membantu rencana yang sedang Ia pikirkan.

" Apa maksudmu dengan 'Rain over me' itu, Naruto?" Seseorang menyadarkannya, seseorang yang ikut terduduk disampingnya, seseorang yang merupakan teman baiknya, Sasuke.

" hm.. Rain berarti Hujan. Dan hujan akan selalu ada dalam kehidupan kita, begitu juga dengan masalah, karena masalah pasti akan selalu ada dan mewarnai kehidupan. Rain over me, itu berarti masalah akan selalu datang padaku. Untuk itu, aku akan menghadapi itu semua dan mulai merencanakan semuanya sebelum masalah itu datang." Naruto berkata, Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai ikut memandang awan yang beriring.

" Prepare your umbrella before it rains, heh?" Sasuke berkata. Naruto mengangguk tersenyum.

" Hm... Begitulah. Dua tahun ini, aku mendapat pelajaran yang berharga dari Wrynn dan yang lainnya. Dan sepertinya kau juga sudah mulai bisa menggunakan bahasa mereka, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, " Baka." Ucapnya sebelum bangkit dan mulai menuju ruang dek kapal. Naruto hanya tersenyum, sebelum ikut bangkit mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah.

...

Pintu berderak, menampakkan dua sosok lelaki yang terlihat menatap semua teman-temannya tengah berkumpul dalam ruangan dek kapal.

" Mengapa kau meminta kami semua berkumpul, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade bertanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah kedalam ruangan.

" Percepat kapal, karena aku memiliki rencana." Ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

" Rencana?" Hiruzen mulai membuka suara, Naruto mengangguk.

" Setelah kita sampai di Shinzen no Kuni, kita cari keberadaan pemimpin Akatsuki dimanapun Ia berada. Karena ada yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan pengguna Rinnegan tersebut, face to face." Naruto berucap dengan seringaian yang nampak pada wajahnya.

...

* * *

Other place, tanah Konoha.

" Kau terlihat cantik Sakura-chan." Sakura hanya memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang kini terbalut pakaian baru, sebelum tersenyum cerah melihat pakaian yang Ia kenakan sepertinya cocok.

" Kau juga terlihat em... Seksi, Hinata-chan." Goda Sakura, yang membuat wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

Kedua Kunoichi kini terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, usia mereka kini sekitar 17 menuju 18 tahun. Dua tahun telah berlalu, yang berarti sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk sedikit mengubah penampilan mereka, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sakura dan Hinata terus saja berkaca pada kaca besar yang berada didalam kediaman Haruno atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Sakura, dan hanya terus merapikan setelan pakaian Kunoichi yang kini menggantikan pakaian lama mereka. Sakura terlihat lebih feminim namun tetap tak menghilangkan warna merah muda favoritnya, berbeda dengan Hinata dengan setelan berwarna abu-abu dan sedikit lebih ketat untuk menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya. ( Sakura & Hinata 'the Last : Naruto the Movie' )

" ne.. Hinata-chan. Setelah ini apa kau ingin berlatih bersama dengan ku dan Kurenai sensei?" Pinta Sakura, yang kini berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan disisinya.

" Gomenne, Sakura-chan. Tapi, aku ada latihan dengan ayah ku setelah ini." Hinata berkata, Sakura mengernyit heran.

" Oke. Tapi, bukankah ayahmu di kirigakure?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, " Ayah menyerahkan semua tugasnya pada ayahnya Shikamaru dan sudah kembali ke konoha minggu lalu. Ia bilang, Ia melakukan hal itu untuk menjaga ku." Jawab Hinata, menyembunyikan bahwa rencana clan Hyuga akan segera dilaksanakan.

Rencana untuk membunuh Minato.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. " sepertinya ayah mu benar-benar sayang padamu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" Sakura-chan?" Sakura seketika berbalik, sebelum tersenyum melihat Kurenai berada di depan pintu yang terbuka.

" Sepertinya sampai disini saja. Sampai bertemu lagi Genjutsu no Sakura. Ja nee..." Ucap Hinata, sebelum tersenyum pada Kurenai yang merupakan sensei timnya.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, banyak perubahan bagi Sakura yang kini mendapat pelatihan khusus dari Kurenai, yang tentunya setelah Kurenai menyelesaikan latihan dengan tim 8. Hal tersebut di sambut baik oleh Yamato selaku sensei dari tim 7, mengingat Yamato tak memiliki hal yang cukup bagus untuk pelatihan Sakura.

" Ja ne... Hinata-chan!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang terlihat mulai keluar dari rumahnya, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kurenai dan berlalu.

...

* * *

Hari cepat berlalu, matahari pagi kini mulai kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Udara dingin mulai menghangat, seiring tersadarnya semua tim SSS dari mimpi mereka. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang kini mulai membuka matanya, hanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya dan meringkuk sangat erat.

" Wwoooaahhh! Baka!" Teriak Naruto, yang seketika melompat dan menendang wajah terlelap nan polos Sasuke.

Suara benturan terdengar keras, menandakan tubuh Sasuke tepat menghantam dinding ruangan. Melihat Sasuke mulai tersadar, Naruto seketika berlari kesudut ruangan hanya untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, tak hanya itu, Ia mulai mengaktifkan Shusseigannya dan mulai menguraikan Tuxedo yang Ia masih pakai, bahkan hingga menguraikan kulit pada tubuhnya hanya untuk menggantikan dengan kulit dan pakaian yang baru.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH!" Teriak Sasuke yang kini terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya.

" Apa yang ku lakukan! Kau mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku saat aku tertidur, Baka!" Balas Naruto yang kini mulai mencengkram kepalanya, dan mulai berlari tak tentu atah. " Kuso! Aku telah dinodai oleh seorang gay."

" A-Apa!" Teriak Sasuke histeris, sebelum akhirnya berlari kesudut ruangan dan juga memuntahkan semua makanan diperutnya.

" Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu, Aku tahu Genjutsu mu pasti lebih kuat dari Sharingan ku. Untuk itu, kau pasti telah menggenjutsu ku untuk melakukan itu kan! Kuso! Aku ternodai oleh mahluk menjijikan seperti mu." Sasuke berteriak, dan kembali memuntahkan semua makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam perutnya.

" What are you said, HAH! You Bastard!" Naruto menyalak, membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto marah.

" What! It's the True! Bakayaro!" Sasuke berteriak menantang.

" You!" Naruto marah.

" You what!"

" Kuso! Temeyaro!"

Perkelahian tak bisa dihindarkan, ruangan yang sebelumnya rapih kini terlihat hancur berantakan. Pertarungan antara kedua pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 18 tahun tersebut terus berlanjut, bahkan kini mereka tengah bertarung di tengah-tangah lautan luas.

Hingga satu jam lamanya telah berlalu, Susano'o milik Sasuke beberapa kali harus di pecundangi karena sebuah kalung yang biasa di gunakan oleh hewan peliharan terlihat terpasang pada leher dari Susano'o Sasuke, yang tentunya hal tersebut hasil dari perbuatan Naruto.

Tsunade yang terlihat berdiri disisi kapal, hanya mengangkat bahu melihat pertarungan kedua orang di pandangannya sebelum akhirnya berlalu dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah kapal hanya untuk memanjakan diri pada sebuah Jakuzzi yang memang disediakan di dalam ruang bawah kapal.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya terhenti setelah mendapat elusan halus dari tongkat Enma, Hiruzen. Keduanya kini terduduk pada dek kapal, dan hanya bisa menunduk malu karena mereka baru menyadari bahwa semalam mereka telah berlatih keras hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur di ruangan yang sama akibat kelelahan yang mereka alami.

" Sorry brother." Sasuke berkata, yang kini memandang langit cerah.

" I'm sorry to, Brother." Balas Naruto, yang kini juga memandang ke atas melihat awan yang beriring.

Sasuke perlahan mulai membuka segel penyimpanan yang ada di lengannya dan mulai menarik sebuah katana yang seketika menarik perhatian Naruto yang mulai menyipitkan matanya melihat katana yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya melebarkan matanya karena Ia tahu bahwa katana tersebut merupakan katana milik Shisui Nii-sannya dulu.

" Itu?" Naruto berkata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

" Selama ini aku membawa katana ini, maafkan aku karena belum sempat untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Dan sekarang kau bisa memilikinya kembali." Ucap Sasuke, yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberikan katana tersebut pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya menggeleng menolak katana yang hendak di berikan Sasuke.

" Lebih baik kau yang menyimpannya. Lagi pula, kau terlihat lebih pantas untuk menggunakan katana tersebut dibanding dengan ku. Akan tetapi, ku harap kau merawat katana itu dengan baik, karena katana itu cukup berarti bagiku dan aku mempercayakannya padamu." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali katananya kedalam segel penyimpanan.

" Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Sasuke berkata, Naruto mulai mengerutkan kening.

" Hm.. Entahlah. Tapi, apa kau tahu, sejak kita berangkat dari Azeroth, Tsunade-chan kembali terlihat murung. Kurasa lebih baik kita membantunya, bagaimana?" Naruto memberikan saran, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

" Baik. Kalau begitu kita temui Tsunade-chan." Sasuke mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga mendirikan tubuhnya.

" Apa kau menciumnya, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata, Sasuke mulai memfokuskan indra penciumannya sebelum akhirnya menarik tiap sisi bibirnya.

" Aroma ini? Sepertinya aku tahu dimana Tsunade-chan berada." Naruto seketika ikut menarik sisi bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

" Sabun. Itu berarti Ia berada di?"

" Ruang bawah yang berarti, Jakuzzi. Apa kau memikirkan apa yang ku pikirkan, Brother?" Sasuke, dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, " Ikuzo." Naruto berkata, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju Ruang bawah diikuti oleh Sasuke. Dan sepertinya kebebasan berekspresi akan kembali beraksi.

...

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di depan pintu masuk ruangan yang Ia tahu dimana Tsunade berada, ruangan yang Ia tahu merupakan ruangan untuk mandi atau hanya sekedar bersantai berendam dengan air hangat.

" Ketuk pintunya, Baka." Bisik Naruto.

" kau yang ketuk, Baka." Sasuke ikut berbisik.

" Kau."

" Kau."

" Kau mau atau tidak?" Sasuke bertanya berbisik, Naruto mengangguk. " Kalau begitu ketuk." Lanjut Sasuke.

" Ie.. Kau saja yang mengetuk pintunya." Naruto tetap menolak, membuat Sasuke hilang kesabaran dan seketika mencengkram kepala Naruto dan membenturkannya pada pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

" Oouch.. Mengapa kau menggunakan kepalaku, Baka!" Bisik Naruto marah.

" Setidaknya itu bekerja bukan." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya, karena tak berselang lama mereka mendengar pintu berderak terbuka sedikit, menampakkan Tsunade muda yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu dan hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja.

" Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" Tsunade bertanya.

" Ah.. Maaf. Baka, disamping ku menghancurkan dua kamar mandi diatas. Jadi kami kesini, tapi ternyata kau sedang memakainya. Jadi kami lebih baik kembali." Ucap Sasuke, banyak kekesalan pada Naruto karena dirinya menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk triknya. Sebelum akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Tsunade.

" Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa mandi bersama ku. Aku tak keberatan." Wanita yang kini seperti berusia 17 tahun tersebut berkata, yang seketika membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai lebih.

" Apa tak apa?" Naruto bertanya, sebelum berbalik bersama dengan Sasuke menghadap Tsunade yang masih hanya menampakkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

" Tentu." Tsunade menjawab, dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi, menampakkan tubuhnya yang hanya terlilit handuk putih.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan. Pintu tertutup rapat, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara dari pintu yang terkunci, menandakan rencana mereka untuk mandi bersama dengan Tsunade akhirnya berhasil.

" _Jenius."_ Naruto memberi isyarat mata pada Sasuke, yang hanya mendapat kepala yang terangkat dari Sasuke, _" Sudah takdirku menjadi jenius."_ Itulah kiranya maksud dari kepala Sasuke yang terangkat.

" Apakah kalian akan berendam dengan Tuxedo kalian?" Tanya Tsunade menyadarkan keduanya, yang seketika membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melepas Tuxedo mereka dan hanya meninggalkan celana pendek hitam.

Tsunade muda, Naruto dan Sasuke kini mendudukan dirinya pada Jakuzzi dan mulai menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya memang sudah Tsunade gunakan untuk berendam. Banyak kejengkelan pada Naruto dan Sasuke, karena selama berendam Tsunade tetap mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua mencari akal untuk dapat melakukan aksi berikutnya. Namun belum sempat mereka berucap, Tsunade terlebih dahulu mendirikan tubuhnya dan keluar dari jakuzzi.

" ne.. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, bisakah kalian keluar dari Jakuzzi." Pinta Tsunade, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk dan seketika keluar dari Jakuzzi untuk berdiri di hadapan Tsunade.

" Bisakah kedua tangan kalian diangkat." Pinta Tsunade lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum mengangkat kedua tangan mereka.

" Kau mau apa Tsunade-chan?" Naruto bertanya, Tsunade tak menjawab, Ia hanya menarik loker yang berada disampingnya dan mulai mengambil dua alat kecil yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit heran.

" Ini akan menyenangkan. Jadi ku harap kalian jangan menolak atau memaksa untuk bergerak, karena aku ingin kalian menikmatinya." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum, dan mulai meletakkan kedua alat kecil tersebut tepat di depan Sasuke dan Naruto dan mulai mengaktifkannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melebarkan mata dan tersenyum sebelum mengangguk ketika melihat alat ciptaan senseinya atau lebih tepatnya alat kagemane mulai aktif mengekang mereka. Tsunade yang melihat kedua pemuda sudah terkekang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melepas simpul handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, namun handuk tersebut tetap Ia pegang menghalangi tubuhnya dari pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

" _Sial, cepat lepas peganganmu dari handuk itu, Tsunade-chan!"_ Teriak Naruto dalam fikirannya, _" Kuso! aku memang tahu bagaimana tubuhmu, karena aku sendiri yang membentuknya. Tapi, melihat kau seperti itu membuatku... Akh... Kuso! Cepat lepas handukmu, Baka!"_ Naruto terus saja memikirkan hal-hal didalam kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang seketika membuatnya terbelalak karena Ia dapat melihat darah mulai mengalir pada hidung Sasuke. _" Hentai!"_ Teriaknya dalam hati, melupakan bahwa Ia juga salah satu dari para hentai.

Namun, Tsunade seketika melilitkan handuknya kembali dan mulai berbalik untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Banyak ketidak senangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke karena Tsunade ternyata tak melepaskan handuknya dan hanya melilit handuknya kembali.

" Tutup mata kalian, karena aku punya kejutan untuk kalian." Ucap Tsunade, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke seketika menutup mata.

" Nah... Sekarang kalian bisa buka kembali." Tsunade berkata, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke perlahan membuka mata masing-masing dan berharap bahwa Tsunade telah benar-benar melepas handuknya di depan mereka. Namun, semua tak seperti yang di harapkan, Naruto dan Sasuke seketika melebarkan mata mereka karena tepat dihadapan mereka atau lebih tepatnya di belakang Tsunade berdiri dua orang yang mereka sangat kenal. Dua orang yang merupakan kekasih dari mereka, Hinata dan Sakura.

" Hi-Hinata?" Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

" S-Sakura?" Sasuke juga tak percaya.

Tsunade yang melihat keterkejutan kedua pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum, dan mulai melanjutkan aksinya. Perlahan namun pasti, Tsunade mulai mengelus tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua klon Tsunade yang kini berubah menjadi Hinata dan Sakura juga mulai berakting dengan baik, terbukti dengan isak tangis kedua klon tersebut akibat apa yang Tsunade lakukan.

" Bukankah ini nikmat, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Tsunade bertanya menggoda.

" Tidak! Ini tidak. Hinata, Ini!" Teriak Naruto, namun klon Hinata hanya terus menangis melihat Naruto.

" Sakura! Oh, Sial!" Teriak Sasuke, klon Sakura juga hanya bisa terus menangis.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya mencium Naruto cukup lama. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, yang kini mendapat gilirannya untuk dicium oleh Tsunade. Aksi Tsunade terus berlanjut, setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Sasuke selalu mendapat tanggapan lebih dari klon Hinata dan Sakura. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kedua klon Hinata dan Sakura di depannya, Ia tahu Hinata dan Sakura di depannya adalah klon. Namun, apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah, dan jika kedua klon yang berdiri didepan mereka adalah asli, pasti Hinata dan Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan klon tersebut.

" Hi-Hinata."

" Sa-Sakura."

" Bagaimana jika kita ke menu utama?" Tsunade berkata sebelum berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke dan mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka celana pendek yang Naruto dan Sasuke pakai.

Klon Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut seketika semakin terisak, sebelum akhirnya menarik kunai dari masing-masing saku mereka dan mulai mengarahkannya pada tenggorokkan masing-masing. Hal tersebut, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melebarkan mata mereka sebelum akhirnya air mata mulai menetes dari mata masing-masing. Tsunade hanya tersenyum, sebelum mulai secara perlahan manarik celana pendek Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat klon Hinata dan Sakura mulai mengiris leher masing-masing.

" Satu, dua... Tiga." Ucap Tsunade, yang seketika membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak dan memaksa tubuh masing-masing untuk melepas kekangan dari alat kegemane.

" No!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan, namun sayangnya klon Hinata dan Sakura akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh terduduk, celana mereka masih mereka kenakan karena Tsunade sebenarnya hanya ingin menggertak mereka. Tsunade dapat melihat rencananya berhasil untuk menyadarkan kedua pemuda di depannya, terbukti dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

" Jadi, apa kalian ingin melanjutkannya, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung dijawab gelengan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Apa kalian yakin?" Tanya Tsunade menyeringai, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat mengangguk. Tsunade tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mendirikan tubuhnya dan mengelus kepala Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kalian sudah aku anggap seperti anak sendiri, untuk itu aku mengikuti permainan kalian. Aku tahu kalian hanya melakukan hal yang sering kalian sebut kebebasan berekspresi, namun ada kalanya kebebasan berekspresi yang kalian lakukan berdampak negatif bagi sekeliling kalian. Jadi, apa kalian sudah mengerti sekarang?" Tsunade berkata, lagi-lagi mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang setelahnya menunduk kembali.

...

Tsunade, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali masuk berendam pada Jakuzzi untuk melanjutkan relaksasi mereka. Kesedihan tampak terlihat jelas pada wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya mereka tengah merindukan kekasihnya di wilayah Shinobi, namun kesedihan mereka tak sebanding dengan kesedihan yang Tsunade alami walaupun Tsunade berusaha dengan baik untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

" Tsunade-chan?" Naruto berkata, tanpa berpaling ke arah Tsunade. Sasuke yang mendudukan diri disisi Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya, dan hanya memfokuskan pendengarannya akan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto dan Tsunade.

" Hmm?" Tsunade menanggapi panggilan Naruto, cukup membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

" Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Ryuu-sensei. Tapi, jika kau tak ingin memberitahukannya, aku mengerti. Namun, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terlarut dalam kesedihan seorang diri, untuk itu berbagilah kesedihanmu padaku, karena pada dasarnya kita merasakan hal yang sama." Naruto mulai berpaling dan menatap Tsunade yang menunduk.

" Arigato, Naruto-kun. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi kali ketiga bagi ku kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidupku, jadi kurasa aku bisa menahannya. Aku mengerti kenapa Ryuu-kun mengorbankan dirinya, karena bagaimanapun Ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku dulu." Tsunade berkata, dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Ketiga? Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Ryuu padamu dulu?" Naruto bertanya, " Ah... Gomen. Jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya aku mengerti." Lanjut Naruto, Tsunade hanya menggeleng.

" Tak apa. Bagaimanapun kau adalah muridnya, dan kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Ryuu." Tsunade mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memory kenangan mulai berputar di kepalanya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

 _Flashback,_

" _Dan, Nawaki." Tsunade terus saja menangis didepan nisan kedua orang penting dalam hidupnya, menangis dibawah hujan deras pada malam itu, hujan yang seakan menambah kekelaman dalam diri Tsunade._

" _Menyedihkan." Seseorang berkata tepat dibelakangnya, membuat Tsunade tersentak dan seketika berbalik dan melompat menjauh._

" _Siapa kau?" Tanya Tsunade, namun seseorang yang dapat Tsunade lihat mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tersebut hanya tertawa._

" _Kau menyedihkan." Ucap seseorang tersebut lagi, membuat Tsunade menggeram sebelum akhirnya melompat untuk memberikan tinjunya pada tubuh seseorang berjubah tersebut._

 _Suara dari benturan cukup keras terdengar, membuat Tsunade harus melebarkan matanya, karena sosok berjubah didepannya ternyata tak menghindari pukulannya dan harus terlempar cukup jauh menghantam beberapa pemakaman lainnya. Namun Tsunade menyipitkan matanya karena sosok tersebut sepertinya masih bisa mendirikan tubuhnya, tak mau menunggu lama, seketika Tsunade kembali berlari dan melompat hanya untuk memberikan pukulan kerasnya tepat pada kepala sosok berjubah tersebut, yang lagi-lagi sosok berjubah tersebut tak melawan dan hanya menerima pukulan Tsunade hingga tanah menjadi hancur akibat benturan dari tubuh sosok berjubah tersebut._

" _Itu belum cukup. Keluarkan semua yang kau miliki!" Teriak sosok berjubah tersebut, membuat Tsunade menggeram dan mulai melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh yang masih terbaring di tanah tersebut._

 _Tsunade tak mengerti apa yang di lakukan sosok berjubah yang tak Ia kenal didepannya tersebut, namun sosok tersebut telah membuatnya marah disaat hatinya dalam keadaan buruk. Untuk itu, Tsunade tak menghentikan tinjunya dan terus memukul sosok berjubah tersebut tanpa henti. Hingga akhirnya, stamina juga yang harus menghentikan tinju Tsunade._

" _Tch... Kuso!" Tsunade terengah-engah karena tubuhnya mulai meminta untuk diistarahatkan._

" _Apa hanya ini?" Sosok berjubah yang kini terlihat remuk ternyata masih dapat berbicara, membuat Tsunade berteriak marah dan seketika meninjukan pukulan demi pukulan terkuat dari sisa tenaga yang Ia miliki._

 _Hingga dua jam telah berlalu, Tsunade akhirnya jatuh terduduk setelah Ia akhirnya merasakan rasa lelah yang teramat pada tubuhnya. Rasa lelah karena Ia melampiaskan semua yang Ia miliki pada seseorang yang kini tertanam ditanah, namun rasa lelah tersebut setidaknya membuat dirinya seakan membaik karena akhirnya Ia dapat melampiaskan semua emosinya._

" _Apa kau sudah lebih baik sekarang? Jika belum, kau bisa terus meninjuku dan lampiaskan semua emosi yang ada didalam dirimu." Tsunade hanya berpaling melihat sosok berjubah tersebut ternyata masih bisa berbicara setelah semua serangan yang Ia lancarkan._

" _Siapa kau? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Tsunade lelah, sosok berjubah tersebut seketika menghilang dan langsung berjongkok tepat dihadapan Tsunade, membuat Tsunade sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut._

 _Sosok tersebut mulai melepas jubahnya, menampakkan wajah berkharisma yang tersenyum pada Tsunade. " Kau bisa memanggil ku Ryuu." Sosok yang menyebut dirinya Ryuu tersebut mulai mendudukan dirinya dan menghadap Tsunade. " Aku tak sengaja melihat mu menangis didepan dua makam tersebut, jadi aku menghampirimu dan ingin sedikit membantumu. Aku juga tahu rasanya kehilangan, mungkin karena itu aku melakukan ini."_

" _Tapi..." Tsunade berkata, namun Ryuu menyela._

" _Kurasa kau sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi, sepertinya sampai disini saja, karena sebentar lagi teman-teman mu akan datang." Ryuu berkata sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan Shunsin, meninggalkan Tsunade yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat sisa-sisa kepergian sosok yang ternyata berniat untuk membantunya. Tsunade tak tahu apa yang Ia rasakan, hanya saja Ia merasa emosinya mulai membaik dan seakaan kesedihannya sedikit terobati._

" _Tsunade-chan. Apa yang terjadi?" Jiraiya terlihat berlari menuju Tsunade di ikuti oleh Orochimaru yang juga ikut berlari mendekat, Tsunade yang melihat teman setimnya datang hanya menggeleng sebelum tersenyum._

" _Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Tsunade yang perlahan mendirikan tubuhnya dan mulai menepukkan debu yang menempel pada rompi Jounin yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

 _..._

* * *

 _Hari berganti hari, yang dimana sudah seminggu sejak Tsunade ditinggal oleh kekasih dan adiknya yang mati akibat peperangan. Tsunade mulai mencoba untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya dan mencoba untuk terus bergerak dari keterpurukannya, rompi Jounin yang saat ini Ia pakai menjadi pengantarnya untuk keluar dari Konoha demi misi yang Ia dapatkan dari Hokage._

 _Hingga akhirnya Ia berada di suatu desa kecil, dan menemukan seorang anak yang terluka cukup parah. Nalurinya sebagai ninja medis, membuatnya tergugah untuk membantu anak tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti karena seketika seseorang muncul disisi anak tersebut, seseorang berjubah hitam yang mulai menusukkan tangannya pada dada gadis tersebut._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Tsunade yang seketika berlari dan meninju cukup keras sosok berjubah tersebut, hingga membuat sosok berjubah tersebut terlempar dan menghantam beberapa pepohonan._

 _Tsunade seketika berpaling menatap anak yang ternyata gadis kecil yang kini terbaring disampingnya, Ia sangat terkejut karena luka-luka yang sebelumnya Ia lihat pada tubuh gadis kecil tersebut sudah menghilang bahkan tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Dengan aura hujau yang berpendar pada telapak tangannya, Tsunade memastikan bahwa apa yang Ia lihat memang benar. Hingga akhirnya Ia yakin bahwa tubuh gadis kecil tersebut ternyata memang baik-baik saja, hingga Ia memfokuskan chakranya untuk membantu gadis tersebut agar tersadar dari pingsannya._

" _Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Tsunade seketika memeluk gadis kecil yang mulai tersadar tersebut dan mulai menenangkan gadis kecil tersebut dari segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat gadis kecil tersebut takut._

" _Mengapa kau memukulku?" Sosok berjubah seketika mengalihkan perhatian Tsunade._

" _Ryuu-san." Ucap Tsunade terkejut, ketika melihat sosok berjubah yang kini berjalan kearahnya ternyata adalah Ryuu._

 _..._

* * *

" _Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Shizune-chan?" tanya Tsunade pada gadis kecil, yang hanya bisa mengangguk tersenyum padanya sebagai jawaban._

" _Bagus. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah, aku akan menyusul." Shizune kecil mengangguk dan seketika berlari memasuki kamar di apartemen yang Tsunade sewa. Melihat Shizune sudah memasuki kamarnya, Tsunade seketika berpaling ke arah Ryuu yang kini mendudukan diri pada sofa yang berada di ruang tengah._

" _Aku memilik banyak pertanyaan padamu, Ryuu-san." Ucap Tsunade, Ryuu hanya mendesah sebelum menggeleng._

" _Dan aku takkan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ryuu berkata dengan santai, membuat Tsunade tersentak sebelum menggeram marah._

" _Kau harus menjawabnya."_

" _Tidak."_

 _..._

* * *

 _Enam bulan telah berlalu, Tsunade dan Ryuu yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ternyata sering menemui Shizune yang ternyata mereka rawat bersama di desa tempat mereka bertemu dengan Shizune. Selama enam bulan itu juga Tsunade terus saja memaksa Ryuu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya, hingga akhirnya satu demi satu pertanyaan mulai terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Tsunade mulai mengetahui siapa Ryuu, dan segala hal mengenai kemampuannya. Banyak kesenangan bagi Tsunade, karena Ryuu ternyata sangat memahami ilmu medis, terlebih pengetahuan medis Ryuu cukup luas dan Ia harus akui Ryuu sedikit mengalahkannya dalam hal pengetahuan medis. Disamping itu pula, banyak pertengkaran yang selalu menyertai Tsunade dan Ryuu yang hanya membuat Shizune kecil tertawa, dan dengan polosnya menyebut Ryuu dan Tsunade adalah pasangan yang cocok yang membuat Ryuu dan Tsunade saling menatap jijik, namun hati mereka ternyata meragukan apa yang terlihat pada wajah masing-masing._

" _Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang diriku dan latar belakangku, Dan, Nawaki, semuanya. Jadi sekarang ceritakan latar belakang mu, dan asal usul clan Shinzen?" Pinta Tsunade yang kini mulai menenggak sakenya lagi._

" _Tidak." Jawab Ryuu, dan juga mulai menegakkan sakenya._

" _Ceritakan atau..." Tsunade mengancam._

" _Atau apa?" Sela Ryuu._

" _Atau Tsunade-Shisou akan menciummu. Cium! Cium! Cium!" Shizune kecil tiba-tiba berada diantara Tsunade dan Ryuu, dan dengan polosnya berteriak-teriak kata-kata yang membuat Tsunade dan Ryuu seketika memalingkan wajah._

 _Shizune yang melihat kedua senseinya saling berpaling muka, seketika cemberut. " Cium! Atau aku akan marah dan takkan mau makan sampai kalian melakukannya!" Ancam Shizune kecil, membuat Tsunade dan Ryuu tersentak._

" _Sial! Dasar gadis kecil hentai!" Pikir Ryuu, sama halnya dengan Tsunade. " Kuso! Shizune Baka!"_

" _Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kalian tidak berbalik dan saling mencium, aku akan pergi dari sini dan takkan mau menemui kalian lagi!" Ancam Shizune lagi, membuat Ryuu dan Tsunade menggerutu._

" _Ichi."_

" _Ni."_

" _Sa..." Ucapan Shizune terhenti karena seketika Ryuu dan Tsunade berbalik dan saling mencium satu sama lain._

 _Shizune yang melihat kedua orang didepannya saling berciuman seketika tersenyum lebar, karena usahanya untuk menyatukan kedua orang tersebut setidaknya mulai berhasil. Namun seketika Ia melebarkan matanya, karena Tsunade dan Ryuu tidak juga melepaskan ciuman mereka, bahkan ciuman mereka kini mulai berlanjut dengan saling melumat satu sama lain. Shizune hanya bisa menutup mata, sebelum akhirnya dengan sangat perlahan menggerakkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kedua senseinya._

 _Shizune kecil menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, tak ingin mendengar suara menyeramkan yang akan keluar dari kedua senseinya yang berada di ruang tamu. Namun Shizune tersenyum, karena sepertinya Ia tak perlu berusaha lebih, karena dengan sekali tindakan sepertinya Shizune sudah membuka hati Ryuu dan kembali membuka hati Tsunade._

 _..._

* * *

 _Tiga bulan setelahnya, Ryuu mulai membuka jati dirinya yang tentunya membuat Tsunade senang dan sedih ketika mendengarnya. Senang karena sepertinya Ia sudah mulai sangat dekat dengan Ryuu ditambah lagi Ia sudah tahu semua tentang Ryuu, dan sedih ketika mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga dan clan Ryuu._

 _Selama tiga bulan lamanya Tsunade dan Ryuu selalu datang mengunjungi pemakaman Dan dan Nawaki. Awalnya Tsunade hanya ingin sekedar mengunjungi pemakaman, hingga akhirnya Tsunade sangat terkejut ketika Ia mendengar Ryuu meminta izin kepada Dan untuk menggantikannya untuk menjadi kekasih Tsunade. Bukan hanya sekali Ryuu meminta izin kepada almarhum Dan, melainkan tiga bulan setelah 'insiden' nya dengan Tsunade, Ryuu seminggu sekali selalu datang ke pemakaman._

 _Tiga bulan lamanya juga, akhirnya kedua dari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, yang berarti sudah 9 bulan sejak mereka bertemu. Waktu yang terbilang cukup bagi mereka untuk memulai lembaran baru, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _Hingga dua bulan kembali telah berlalu, bagi kedua pasangan saling menjalin hubungan, yang berarti hampir setahun pertemuan mereka. Banyak ketidak senangan bagi Tsunade, karena Ryuu masih belum mau menjadi Shinobi Konoha dan hanya terus tinggal di kuil api. Namun, Tsunade tak bisa memaksakannya, karena memang Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ryuu seperti itu._

 _hingga akhirnya apa yang tak dinginkan terjadi._

 _Masa-masa dimana Tsunade dan Ryuu bersama, harus terganggu akibat perang besar Shinobi yang sepertinya menemui masa kritis. Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang berada dibarisan depan Konoha, kini berada di dalam medan perang dan melawan salah satu dari orang terkuat di dunia Shinobi._

 _Hingga akhirnya Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya kini telah mendapatkan gelar Sannin dari Hanzo no Salamander karena telah membuatnya mengakui kemampuan mereka. Peperangan telah usai, Tsunade yang kini memiliki kekasih sangat berharap untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ryuu. Namun semua tak sesuai harapan, Ryuu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi. Tsunade terus mencari keberadaan Ryuu, dikuil api atau dimanapun, namun Ia tetap tak bisa menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Shizune kecil dan kembali ke konoha._

 _Flashback off._

* * *

" Tunggu, jika Nawaki telah mati. Lalu siapa Nawaki yang disebutkan Ryuu-sensei waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya menunduk.

" Setelah perang usai, aku akhirnya tersadar bahwa aku telah mengandung anaknya. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, namun akhirnya aku harus tetap bertahan dan membesarkan anakku bersama dengan Shizune. Dan memberi nama anakku, Nawaki, nama yang sama dengan adikku." Air mata Tsunade mulai mengalir.

" Tapi, kenapa aku tak pernah tahu kau mempunyai anak?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Tsunade mulai mengusap air matanya, " Aku membesarkannya di kuil api, aku tak ingin anakku dalam bahaya jika desa lain atau musuh ku tahu aku mempunyai seorang anak. Aku sering keluar dari desa dengan alasan mencari obat-obatan untuk rumah sakit, namun sebenarnya hanya untuk menemui anakku yang di rawat oleh Chiriku yang ku tahu merupakan teman baik Ryuu-kun." Jawab Tsunade yang masih terus saja menunduk.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade, tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryuu. Hingga akhirnya, Ia berpaling melihat Sasuke yang mulai membuka suara setelah sejak tadi terdiam.

" Jadi begitu. Tapi, kenapa Ryuu-sensei meninggalkanmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Tsunade terlihat mulai mengendalikan diri dan mulai mengatur nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, " Awalnya aku tak tahu apa maksud Ryuu-kun melakukan hal itu. Tapi, setelah mendengar perkataan terakhirnya sewaktu di Azeroth, aku tersadar bahwa ternyata Ia melakukan itu semua demi ku." Jeda Tsunade, " Beberapa tahun setelah aku melahirkan, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Hanzo telah mati oleh Nagato yang merupakan murid Jiraiya. Namun berdasarkan informasi dari Jiraiya, ternyata Nagato tidak sendiri, melainkan Nagato dibantu oleh seseorang yang aku yakin adalah Ryuu. Setelah itu pula, aku baru tahu bahwa semua orang yang menjadi musuh-musuh ku, satu per satu mulai mati. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa Ryuu yang melakukan itu semua dan menjaga ku dibalik bayang."

Tsunade menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. " Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu kembali dengan Ryuu-kun, kau dan yang lainnya. Aku masih saja tak terima karena Ryuu-kun meninggalkanku, dan menyembunyikan semua hal tentang anakku darinya. Namun aku akhirnya tersadar, bahwa selama ini Ia menjagaku dan bersama dengan Orochimaru karena memang Orochimaru memiliki ambisi yang sama dengannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku seharusnya mengerti perasaannya akan semua yang telah Konoha lakukan pada clannya. Dan seharusnya aku tak memaksanya untuk menjadi ninja konoha." Lanjut Tsunade yang sepertinya tetap tak bisa menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Naruto seketika melebarkan matanya, karena Ia akhirnya mengetahui semuanya mulai jelas. Begitu pula Sasuke yang mulai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. " Begitu rupanya. Jadi itulah mengapa Ryuu-sensei memintaku bergegas untuk menyembuhkanmu setelah pertarunganmu dengan pemimpin Akatsuki." Ucap Naruto, Tsunade mengangguk.

" Lalu dimana anakmu saat ini? Berapa usianya? Dan dimana Shizune?" Sasuke bertanya.

" Mereka di kuil api bersama dengan Chiriku. Usianya 20 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari kalian. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan dengan kematian ayahnya ketika aku bertemu dengannya nanti." Tsunade muda menjawab sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, mereka tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Tunggu. Maafkan aku tak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya, namun Ryuu sensei sebenarnya tidak mati, melainkan Ia hanya disegel." Naruto berkata, membuat Tsunade seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto begitupula dengan Sasuke yang juga menatap Naruto.

" Jelaskan?" Sasuke berkata, Naruto mengangguk.

 _..._

 _Ryuu menarik kepala Naruto dan membisikan apa yang diinginkannya, " Naruto, apapun yang ku lakukan kau harus membantu ku. Ini adalah keputusan ku, Lich King takkan pernah bisa di musnahkan. Lich King hanya bisa disegel bersama dengan seseorang yang berada di bawah pengaruhnya. Dengan kata lain, aku akan menjadi Lich King berikutnya, dan kau harus menyegel tubuhku sebelum aku lepas kendali karena kekuatan Lich King. Aku akan menyusul kalian jika aku berhasil menguasai kekuatan Lich King, tapi jika aku tak bisa menguasainya aku hanya berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang membuka segel yang akan kau buat. Untuk itu, setelah aku disegel, kau harus menyatakan pada mereka bahwa aku telah mati dan jangan pernah kembali."_

...

" Itulah apa yang dibisikan oleh Ryuu sensei padaku, ketika kami sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang berada dalam pengaruh Lich King." Naruto berkata, membuat Tsunade menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum karena ternyata senseinya masih ada harapan untuk bisa kembali bersama mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya terdiam dan terus merendam diri pada Jakuzzi mencoba untuk mereleksasikan tubuh mereka dan memikirkan semuanya. Dan kini terlihat wajah Tsunade lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, karena Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa masih ada harapan untuk Ryuu-koi nya.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, dua orang terlihat berdiri pada sebuah lapangan cukup luas, namun dikelilingi oleh tembok yang diketahui merupakan tembok yang mengelilingi kuil api.

" Bagus, Nawaki. Kau sudah menguasai, 'Raigō: Senjusatsu'(Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike) dengan baik." Chiriku berkata, Nawaki hanya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih Sensei. Aku tak sabar untuk memperlihatkannya pada Kaa-san." Nawaki berkata sambil menarik rambut pirang panjangnya dan mengikatnya. (Ponytail).

...

* * *

Tanah Kirigakure, malam hari.

Shikaku terlihat mendudukan diri dan menundukan kepalanya. Para ninja Konoha yang bertugas menjaganya mengira bahwa Shikaku sedang tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk, namun yang mereka tak ketahui ternyata Shikaku sedang membuka komunikasi telepati dengan kelima orang yang kini berada di Konoha.

" _Jadi bagaimana keadaan disana?"_ Shikaku bertanya bertelepati dengan tim dan anak-anak mereka.

" _Minato akan memulai perang dengan Kirigakure, dan mungkin utusan Konoha akan sampai di Kiri tak lama lagi."_ Inoichi berkata, disampingnya Ino mendudukan diri dan juga menutup mata mendengar komunikasi jarak jauh mereka.

" _Tapi, ada yang aneh. Hokage sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu kepada anaknya malam ini."_ Shikamaru berkata, yang kini mendudukan diri di pos 16 dengan mata yang juga terpejam.

" _Shikamaru-kun, berhati-hati. Kau menjadi anbu bukan tanpa alasan. Untuk itu, sebelum kau masuk kedalam komunikasi ini, apa kau sudah memastikan sekelilingmu aman?"_ Ino berkata memperingatkan.

" _Tch... Merepotkan. Tenang saja Ino-chan."_ Shikamaru mendesah, sebelum kembali fokus karena ayahnya mulai membuka suara kembali.

" _Shikamaru, ku minta kau, Ino dan Choji melakukan pendekatan ke Menma dan cari tahu apa yang Minato lakukan padanya."_ Shikaku memberikan suaranya, Ino, Shoji dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

" _Hai."_ Chouji mengkonfirmasi.

" _Hai."_ Ino juga mengkonfirmasi.

" _Baik, kami akan melakukannya."_ Ucap Shikamaru.

" _Kalau begitu, cukup sampai disini. Jika ada hal yang lain, segera buka komunikasi lagi."_ Shikaku berkata, namun belum sempat memutus jutsunya, Chouza berkata.

" _Shikaku, aku telah mengirimkan mu beberapa makanan sehat yang aku titipkan bersama dengan utusan Minato. Makanan itu dapat bertahan lama, aku tahu makanan disana kurang mendukung. Jadi, selamat menikmatinya."_ Chouza berkata, membuat Shikaku menghela nafas.

" _Terima kasih, Chouza."_ Ucap Shikaku, sebelum akhirnya memutus komunikasi mereka dan pada akhirnya Ia bisa mendokusai.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, Kediaman Hyuga.

Hiashi kini tengah mendudukan diri dan tepat dihadapannya juga terduduk seorang gadis cantik nan manis yang terlihat tengah mengutak-atik alat yang berada di meja yang membatasi mereka.

" Alat apa ini Tou-san?" Tanya Hinata.

" Hinata-chan, maafkan Tou-san karena dulu Tou-san tak mau mendengarkanmu dan langsung membawamu ke Minato untuk melakukan penyegelan. Tou-san juga tak bisa meminta Minato untuk melepas segel dikepalamu, karena itu akan membuatnya curiga. Dan mengenai alat ini, alat ini adalah alat yang dulu pernah kau cari, Tou-san tak tahu kenapa kau mencarinya, untuk itu sekarang aku membawakan alat ini padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti tak bisa mengingatnya, namun aku tahu itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan kalung yang saat ini kau pakai." Ucap Hiashi, Hinata hanya menggeleng.

" Tou-san tak perlu meminta maaf. Tou-san sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan pada saat itu aku sedang frustasi karena kematian palsu Naruto-kun. Aku tahu Tou-san melakukan itu demi kebaikanku, jadi aku mengerti apa yang Tou-san rasakan waktu itu." Hinata berkata, yang kini beralih melihat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan menyentuhnya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kalung ini? Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan alat ini." Hinata berkata lagi, Hiashi hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Ia mengerutkan kening melihat bentuk dari liontin pada kalung Hinata dan seketika mengaktifkan garis keturunannya, hanya untuk melebarkan matanya karena ia melihat aliran-aliran kecil chakra mulai masuk kedalam liontin tersebut.

Jika dilihat sekilas, Hiashi pasti takkan mengetahui bahwa ada aliran yang masuk kedalam Liontin. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih ternyata Liontin tersebut seakan menyimpan sesuatu didalamnya. Hingga akhirnya, Ia melihat didalam Liontin tersebut terdapat sebuah benda kecil yang sepertinya cukup akrab baginya.

" Hinata-chan, berikan Liontin mu." Pinta Hiashi, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melepas Liontin dari lehernya dan memberikan pada ayahnya.

Hiashi yang kini memegang Liontin ditangannya, seketika menghancurkan Liontin tersebut dengan tangan kosong, namun Ia tetap menjaga agar isi didalam Liontin tersebut tak ikut hancur.

" Ini." Gumam Hiashi, yang seketika memasukan alat kecil tersebut kedalam alat yang Ia tahu merupakan alat pemutar video yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh Ryuu kepadanya.

" Hinata lihat kesana." Ucap Hiashi sambil menunjuk dinding putih ruangan yang berada disamping kanan mereka.

" Ada apa Tou..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti, karena seketika alat tersebut aktif dan langsung memunculkan gambar-gambar atau rekaman yang dapat Hiashi ketahui merupakan isi dari Liontin.

Sinar mulai berpendar menggambarkan Naruto kecil hidup seorang diri dan terabaikan orang tua, berlanjut ketika Naruto kecil diajarkan oleh Danzo, Naruto kecil menyelamatkan Hinata dari Akatsuki, Hingga akhirnya Hiashi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol pada alat pemutar video hanya untuk memperlambat gambar yang muncul.

" Dia, Ryuu-san." Ucap Hiashi, yang kini melihat layar yang menunjukan Ryuu tengah berbicara dengan Naruto di pemakaman Shisui.

" Ryuu-san?" Tanya Hinata, Hiashi hanya mengangguk.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, untuk saat ini kita lihat rekaman ini sampai akhir." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Rekaman kembali berputar dengan cepat, dimulai dari penghapusan Danzo beserta pasukannya, Invasi Orochimaru, terus berlanjut hingga Hiashi kembali memperlambat video hanya untuk melihat layar yang menunjukan Naruto dan Hinata sedang berciuman dengan latar belakang danau yang di penuhi oleh kunang-kunang yang berkerlap-kerlip.

" _Jadi kau sudah mencium anakku disaat usianya masih 13 tahun, Naruto-kun. Jika begitu, cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun, karena aku akan memberikan mu hukuman yang sangat menyenangkan."_ Hiashi menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Sedangkan, Hinata yang melihat layar di depannya sangat terkejut dan hanya bisa menunduk dengan semburat merah yang terlihat memenuhi kedua pipinya.

" Bisa kau lanjutkan Tou-san." Pinta Hinata malu, karena ayahnya terus saja memandang layar yang menunjukkan ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Hiashi menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk mempercepat video, dan beruntung bagi Naruto karena jika Hiashi melihat ada hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman mungkin Naruto akan benar-benar mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat darinya.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Hiashi dan Hinata akhirnya telah selesai menonton video yang berasal dari Liontin Hinata. Mereka akhirnya mengetahui bahwa rekaman tersebut berasal dari salah satu serigala peliharaan Ryuu, yang nantinya akan Hiashi tanyakan langsung karena Ia sudah memiliki peliharaan Ryuu yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Naruto.

" Jadi bisa Tou-san jelaskan siapa itu Ryuu?" Pinta Hinata, Hiashi mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan semua yang Ia tahu.

...

* * *

Seminggu kemudian,

Dengan bantuan Log Pose atau penunjuk arah yang diciptakan oleh para kaum di Azeroth, Naruto dan yang lainnya akhirnya dapat mencapai wilayah Shinobi jauh lebih mudah dibanding ketika mereka berangkat.

Mereka kini telah sampai di wilayah perbatasan Shinzen no kuni, yang terlihat masih berupa reruntuhan dan tak berubah sama sekali sejak dua tahun lamanya mereka pergi.

" Tanah!" Teriak Naruto, yang seketika melompat dari kapal dan langsung memeluk tanah seperti tanah adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Menggengam tanah dan seketika memasukkannya kemulut hanya untuk dimuntahkan kembali, hingga akhirnya Ia berteriak riang.

" Tanah!" Teriaknya lagi, namun kali ini teriakannya mendapat elusan kasih sayang dari Tsunade yang berada disisinya.

" Baka!" Ucap Sasuke yang kini juga berada disisi lain dari Tsunade, membuat Naruto hanya mendengus ala para Uchiha.

" Kenapa? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Roger-san lakukan ketika kami menemui daratan, dan akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa Roger-san sangat mencintai tanah." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya menggeleng aneh dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengerutkan kening.

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tsunade bertanya, Naruto tersenyum.

" Semua! Berkumpul!" Teriak Naruto, yang tak lama setelahnya semua dari tim SSS mendekat ke arah Naruto, kecuali Sasuke yang kini bersantai mendudukan diri di atas pohon tak jauh dari tim SSS berkumpul.

" kita kembali ke Shinzen no Kuni yang akan menjadi markas kita, dan setelahnya kita menuju ruang informasi untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Nagato selaku pemimpin Akatsuki." Perkataan Naruto, mendapat anggukan dari semua anggotanya.

" Ah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto, yang seketika berlari menuju kapal mereka hanya untuk melebur kapal tersebut hingga tanpa sisa guna menghilangkan jejak.

Selesai menghilangkan jejak, Naruto kembali menuju timnya dan mulai memfokuskan Shusseigannya untuk membuat delapan jubah hitam bertudung dengan lambang bertuliskan SSS berwarna putih di bagian bahu. Semua dari tim SSS yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menerima dan memakai jubah yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan mereka cukup terkejut karena Naruto membuat ukuran jubah yang pas untuk mereka kenakan.

Jubah tersebut sebelumnya memang sudah di pikirkan oleh Naruto, jubah dengan beberapa motif bergaris putih pada tiap bagiannya. Jubah yang memang Ia design untuk lebih ideal dalam pertempuran, serta menambah kesan kasual untuk Tuxedo sebagai dalaman jubah tersebut. ( see google 'SAO-Kirito Cloak' namun sedikit penambahan tudung dan lambang bertuliskan 'SSS' pada bagian bahu.)

" Nice style." Sasuke berkata sambil merapikan jubah yang kini menutupi Tuxedonya, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu anggotanya, sebelum akhirnya membentuk sebuah tiang lengkap dengan sebuah bendera hitam bertuliskan SSS berwarna putih, yang kemudian Ia tegakkan lurus mengarah langit dan pada ujungnya hampir menyentuh tanah jika saja tak Ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto mulai menatap tajam semua anggotanya, " Dari semua informasi yang ku dapat, kita memiliki beberapa musuh yang secara hakikat memiliki keinginan yang sama yakni kedamaian dengan kekuasaan tunggal. Minato, Akatsuki, Madara dan Keturunan Otsutsuki, keempat dari mereka saat ini sedang mempermainkan wilayah Shinobi ini demi tujuan mereka." Jeda Naruto, yang perlahan mulai membentuk tiang bendera agar lebih besar.

" Kita tak tahu siapa lagi musuh yang akan kita hadapi selain mereka, akan tetapi Ryuu sensei pernah berkata padaku _'kedamaian bukan tercipta karena adanya kekuasaan yang dapat mengontrol semuanya, melainkan hanya tercipta jika semuanya dapat tersenyum tulus'_ Dia juga berkata _'satu orang yang tersenyum tulus lebih baik dibanding sepuluh orang yang menangis didalam senyuman'._ Untuk itu, aku ingin mendengar keinginan kalian semua, aku ingin kita saling berbagi, dan saling percaya satu sama lain dan saling tersenyum tulus bersama." Naruto mengangkat tiang bendera, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Peperangan bukanlah hal tabu bagi kita, karena dengan peperangan jugalah kita dapat melihat kedamaian di tanah Azeroth. Peperangan demi perdamaian." Hiruzen mengatakan keinginannya sebelum akhirnya meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada tiang bendera.

Jiraiya ikut mengangguk dan meletakan tangannya pada tiang dengan tersenyum, " Ada tiga hal yang tetap dalam hidup, perubahan, pilihan dan prinsip. Untuk itu, aku ingin tiga hal tersebut merupakan yang terbaik dalam hidup kita dan menciptakan perdamaian yang membahagiakan." Jiraiya mengutarakan keinginannya, yang setelahnya Tsunade mulai membuka suara.

" Beberapa kematian ada yang sulit untuk diterima. Tapi, kau tidak akan mempunyai masa depan jika kau tidak bisa merelakannya. Karena semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati, hanya saja caranya yang mungkin berbeda. Untuk itu, aku ingin merasakan perdamaian di wilayah Shinobi ini sebelum aku mati." Tsunade berkata, sebelum meletakkan tangannya pada tiang.

Orochimaru mulai angkat bicara, " Keabadian dan kekuatan bukanlah segalanya jika setelahnya kau hanya akan melihat kehampaan. Untuk itu, aku ingin membuat ucapan Ryuu-sama menjadi kenyataan yang dimana semuanya dapat tersenyum tulus bersama." Orochimaru meletakkan tangannya pada tiang.

" Aku sering berkata 'Aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan', akan tetapi sebenarnya aku berkata tersebut untuk terus memotivasi diriku sendiri agar aku dapat menemui arti kehidupanku sendiri. Untuk itu, aku ingin membawa semua orang agar tak tersesat dalam roda kehidupan yang menyengsarakan." Kakashi berkata, yang dengan tegas meletakkan tangannya pada tiang bendera.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya perlahan dengan sorot mata yang tajam, " Aku tak tahu rasanya kehilangan yang sebenarnya, aku tak tahu rasanya kesedihan dan kebencian yang mendalam, akan tetapi ketika melihat Ryuu sensei disegel saja aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit pada dada ini. Untuk itu, aku tak mau melihat teman yang berharga bagiku tewas, karena jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan aku akan mendapatkan rasa kehilangan, kesedihan dan kebencian yang teramat sangat dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mereka yang menewaskan teman-temanku. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kematian takkan cukup bagi mereka yang berani melakukan itu." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang.

Semua kini mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada seseorang yang belum berucap yang tak lain Kabuto, yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar yang dapat terlihat begitu tulus.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kabuto mulai meletakkan tangannya pada tiang. " Semua, Arigato Gozaimasu! Karena kalian telah memberikanku rasa yang sangat aku rindukan, rasa hangat dari sebuah keluarga. Dan hanya satu yang ku inginkan, aku hanya ingin semua orang dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Keluarga yang membahagiakan."

Semua kini sudah meletakkan tangannya pada tiang bendera yang kini berdiri tegak terangkat. Naruto yang sudah mendengar semua keinginan anggotanya hanya bisa tersenyum karena pada dasarnya mereka menginginkan kedamaian.

" Aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa aku dimasa depan. Apakah aku akan berhasil ataupun gagal. Tapi yang pasti...! Apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang...! Akan membentukku dimasa depan. Dan apa yang ku inginkan adalah mewujudkan keinginan kalian semua, karena semua yang kalian inginkan merupakan apa yang ku inginkan." Naruto berkata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Perlahan namun pasti, Semua dari tim SSS mulai lebih mengangkat tiang yang menyatukan mereka dan seketika menancapkannya pada tanah bersama-sama.

" Dengan ini, tanah diwilayah ini adalah kekuasaan dari tim SSS. Ini adalah langkah awal, karena musuh bergerak dengan mengklaim atau menguasai wilayah yang mereka tempati, jadi untuk melawan mereka kita juga harus melakukan yang sama. Dan mulai dari sini, kita akan memperluas wilayah dan merebut kembali tanah yang mereka kuasai agar bisa kita berikan kembali pada mereka yang berhak untuk memilikinya. Darkness versus Darkness" Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Kabuto, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan akhirnya Orochimaru. Semua mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, jubah hitam bergaris putih dengan lambang SSS pada bahu yang kini menyelimuti tubuh mereka seakan menambah karakteristik kelompok mereka.

Darkness vs Darkness, yang berarti kegelapan melawan kegelapan. Karena untuk melawan kegelapan terkadang perlu kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Dan mulai saat ini, mereka akan bergerak. Dengan atas nama kegelapan, mereka akan menghancurkan kegelapan yang lain, hingga akhirnya menuju 'kedamaian yang dapat menerangi kegelapan'.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Maaf jika Updatenya lama, saya sibuk kerja. Hehe... Tapi, untuk FIC ini pasti akan sampai tamat. Amin.**

 **Dan saya punya rencana untuk membuat sequel fic ini, crossover di dunia ONE PIECE.**

 **Dan untuk chapter kali ini, hanya tahap awal mereka untuk memulai kembali ke dunia Shinobi. Dan mungkin chapter berikutnya akan lebih menarik karena akan ada beberapa konflik yang memanas.**

 **Mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	20. Hyuga Massacre Arc1

**Disclaimer : Never change, it's still Masashi Kisimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 20 :**

 **Hyūga Massacre**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"OOK-the beginning."**

 _Last Time,_

 _" Dengan ini, tanah diwilayah ini adalah kekuasaan dari tim SSS. Ini adalah langkah awal, karena musuh bergerak dengan mengklaim atau menguasai wilayah yang mereka tempati, jadi untuk melawan mereka kita juga harus melakukan yang sama. Dan mulai dari sini, kita akan memperluas wilayah dan merebut kembali tanah yang mereka kuasai agar bisa kita berikan kembali pada mereka yang berhak untuk memilikinya. Darkness versus Darkness" Naruto menyeringai._

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Kabuto, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan akhirnya Orochimaru. Semua mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, jubah hitam bergaris putih dengan lambang SSS pada bahu yang kini menyelimuti tubuh mereka seakan menambah karakteristik kelompok mereka._

 _Darkness vs Darkness, yang berarti kegelapan melawan kegelapan. Karena untuk melawan kegelapan terkadang perlu kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Dan mulai saat ini, mereka akan bergerak. Dengan atas nama kegelapan, mereka akan menghancurkan kegelapan yang lain, hingga akhirnya menuju 'kedamaian yang dapat menerangi kegelapan'._

 _..._

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

Chapter 20 : Hyūga Massacre Arc1

* * *

Satu minggu setelah Naruto tiba di dunia Shinobi.

* * *

Pagi itu, sinar mentari menyinari tembok besar nan tinggi, namun tak cukup tinggi bagi mereka yang kini tengah berjalan di atasnya. Dan tepat dibawahnya, seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang tengah menengadahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka yang Ia tahu merupakan para penjaga tembok tinggi tersebut.

" Jadi ini Konoha?" Pirang berkata tanpa berpaling ke arah seorang biksu paruh baya di sampingnya.

" Begitulah. Namun ingat, kau datang kesini sebagai biksu kuil api dan kau harus tetap menjaga kerahasiaanmu disini maupun desa-desa lainnya. Apa kau mengerti, Nawaki?" sang biksu memperingatkan, membuat sosok pirang yang ternyata bernama Nawaki mendengus dan mengangkat bahu.

" Hai, hai, Chiriku-sensei." Nawaki mencibir, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang yang terbuka diikuti oleh Chiriku tepat dibelakangnya.

Keduanya kini telah memasuki gerbang, hanya untuk disambut oleh kedua orang penjaga gerbang yang Chiriku ketahui merupakan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Nawaki dan Chiriku, hanya membalas salam kedua penjaga tersebut sebagaimana seharusnya para Biksu berperilaku.

" Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali anda kesini. Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu Chiriku-dono?" Kotetsu mendirikan tubuhnya, dan menyerahkan buku daftar tamu pada Chiriku.

" Saya hanya ingin menemui teman lama, Asuma. Apakah boleh?" Chiriku berkata sambil menulis namanya dan Nawaki pada lembar pendaftaran yang diberikan Kotetsu.

Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk mengkonfirmasi, sebelum berpaling ke arah seseorang yang berada di sisi Chiriku. " Tentu saja. Lalu, maaf bolehkah kami tahu siapa pemuda disamping anda?" Tanya Izumo, mewakili apa yang akan ditanyakan Kotetsu.

" Namanya Nawaki. Dia adalah Biksu di tempat ku. Selama ini Ia tak pernah keluar dari kuil, untuk itu aku mengajaknya agar Ia bisa sedikit membaur dengan dunia luar." Jawab Chiriku, yang setelahnya mengembalikan buku pendaftaran pada Kotetsu.

Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk-angguk, " Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat datang kembali di konoha dan semoga hari anda dan Nawaki-san menyenangkan." Izumo berkata, Chiriku dan Nawaki hanya mengangguk sebelum berpaling dan mulai kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka.

...

* * *

Tempat persembunyian clan Nara,

Suara melengking keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda, yang hanya membuat gadis pirang yang berada didepannya menutup telinganya rapat. Semua baik-baik saja beberapa waktu lalu, hingga akhirnya kejadian tak menyenangkan begitu saja terjadi, kejadian yang membuat sang pemuda berteriak-teriak histeris.

" Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Shika! Seharusnya kita bisa kembali ketubuh masing-masing!" Sang pemuda berteriak pada gadis didepannya, namun sang gadis hanya mendokusai dan mulai membakar rokok yang menempel pada bibirnya.

" Sepertinya kita belum terlalu menguasai jutsu keluargamu, Ino. Jadi, kurasa ini adalah salah satu akibatnya jika kita tak berhati-hati." Sang gadis menjawab malas, menimbulkan perempatan pada dahi sang pemuda.

" Sudah dua jam kita mencoba kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Ino, bertanya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang kini dikendalikan oleh Shikamaru. " Berhentilah merokok saat kau berada di dalam tubuhku, BAKA! Lagipula kenapa kau mengikuti kebiasaan Asuma-sensei, Hah!" Ino memarahi dan hendak menampar Shikamaru, namun tertahan karena itu berarti Ia akan menampar tubuhnya sendiri.

Semua dimulai ketika dua minggu yang lalu dimana Ino dan Shikamaru melakukan hal yang mereka anggap sebagai misi mereka yakni mencari informasi tentang Menma. Mereka berdua terpaksa bertukar tubuh satu sama lain, mengingat Ino sama sekali tak ingin dekat dengan Menma yang pada akhirnya Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan jalan keluar yang pada akhirnya dengan bertukar tubuh menjadi solusi mereka.

Namun semua mulai tak berjalan lancar karena dua minggu setelah mereka terus melakukan pertukaran tubuh, terjadi beberapa hal janggal yang dimana mereka mulai kesulitan untuk kembali ketubuh masing-masing. Semula mereka hanya menganggap hal itu terjadi karena kurangnya konsentrasi dalam penggunaan jutsu, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar menyadari bahwa masalah mereka benar-benar besar. Mereka tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

" Apa kau tak pernah sesak terus memakai pakaian ketat seperti ini, Ino-chan?" Shikamaru mulai menarik-narik pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Ino yang kini Ia kendalikan, hal tersebut seketika membuat Ino melebarkan mata terlebih Shikamaru mulai menarik-narik bra yang menutupi wilayah terlarang baginya.

" Berhenti menarik-narik pakaian ku, Baka Shika! Atau kau akan mati detik ini juga." Ino berteriak marah, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan perbuatannya seketika.

Ino yang hendak memarahi Shikamaru, akhirnya harus tertahan karena link komunikasi mulai kembali terbuka menandakan akan ada informasi dari empat orang selain mereka berdua yang bisa menggunakan jutsu clan Yamanaka.

" Merepotkan." Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan pada telepati mereka.

" Ino-chan? Apa kau sedang sakit? Tidak biasanya kau berbicara seperti itu?" Inoichi bertanya, membuat Shikamaru tersentak karena Ia baru sadar bahwa Ia kini berada di dalam tubuh Ino yang berarti Ia juga mengendalikan suara Ino. Disisi lain, Ino yang berada di tubuh Shikamaru hanya menangis histeris.

" Tou-san! Baka, Shika ini…" Ucapan Ino terhenti karena Ia kembali menangis, yang tentunya membuat Shikaku yang ikut dalam telepati tersentak kaget.

Dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi, Shikaku mulai mengkalkulasikan apa yang terjadi. " Ino, Shika, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Apa kalian tidak bisa kembali ketubuh kalian masing-masing?" Shikaku bertanya, menyentakkan kedua orang yang Ia sebutkan namanya. Inoichi dan Chouza juga ikut tersentak akan pertanyaan Shikaku, bahkan Chouji yang sejak awal hanya terdiam dan memakan cemilannya seketika terhenti dan hampir menjatuhkan cemilannya.

" Begitulah." Shikamaru menjawab malas, membuat lagi-lagi Ino menangis.

" Tou-san, bagaimana ini?" Ino bertanya mempertahankan tangisannya, membuat Inoichi selaku sang ayah menghela nafas dalam.

" Jutsu bukanlah peraturan, yang dibuat untuk dilanggar. Kalian bisa seperti itu, karena ku yakin ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan jutsu kalian. Satu-satunya cara adalah pendeskripsian ulang jutsu dan mencari tahu letak kesalahan kalian. Aku baru pertama kali menemukan kasus seperti ini, walaupun kalian bertukar tubuh seharusnya suara kalian pada telepati tetap menunjukan yang asli, namun sepertinya masalah yang kalian hadapi benar-benar serius, karena bukan hanya tubuh, tapi sepertinya segala sesuatu tentang kalian juga bertukar namun hanya saja pikiran dan ingatan kalian saja yang masih tetap." Inoichi memberikan perkataan yang membuat Shikamaru mendesah malas, sedangkan Ino merasa putus asa karena otaknya tidak cukup pintar untuk tahu dimana letak kesalahan mereka.

Belum sempat Ino berkata, Shikaku sudah mendahului. " Untuk saat ini singkirkan masalah kalian berdua, karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari masalah kalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, malam ini Hyuga akan memulai rencana mereka untuk menyingkirkan Minato, untuk itu aku ingin kalian memberikan hasil pendekatan kalian dengan Menma untuk memastikan semuanya sesuai rencana." Ucapan dari Shikaku, seketika menyadarkan Shikamaru dari kemalasannya.

" Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tou-san, kita harus membantu clan Hyuga? Karena dari informasi yang kudapat setelah pendekatan dengan Menma, kurasa clan Hyuga takkan sanggup untuk mengalahkan Minato." Shikamaru berkata serius, membuat Shikaku yang masih berada di Kirigakure tepatnya masih mendudukan di kursi Mizukage seketika merapatkan kesepuluh ujung jarinya dan mulai mencoba berfikir sambil mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Shikaku hanya terdiam, hingga beberapa detik telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya Shikaku memberi jarak pada setiap ujung jari yang sebelumnya saling bersentuhan menandakan setiap rencana sudah mulai tergambar pada otak cerdasnya.

" Sudah diputuskan. Biarkan clan Hyuga melakukan rencana mereka, karena aku memiliki rencana besar untuk clan Hyuga." Shikaku berkata, membuat semua yang berada di dalam koneksi tersentak terkecuali Shikamaru.

" Tapi, itu terlalu berisiko. Jika menurut Shikamaru mereka tak bisa menang melawan Minato, kenapa kita membiarkan clan Hyuga melakukan rencana mereka?" Inoichi bertanya, mendapat anggukan dari Chouza.

" Karena aku memiliki rencana. Jika Shikamaru mengatakan clan Hyuga akan kalah, maka mereka pasti akan kalah. Dan aku memliki sesuatu untuk kekalahan tersebut." Jawab Shikaku, membuat Inoichi menghela nafas.

" Lalu, Shikamaru sebenarnya apa yang telah Minato perbuat, hingga kau dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa clan Hyuga akan kalah?" Inoichi bertanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk, " Minato telah..."

...

* * *

Sementara itu, Kediaman Hyuga.

Pagi itu, juga merupakan pagi yang cerah bagi kediaman Hyuga. Kediaman yang pada hari-hari sebelumnya terkenal akan ketegangan antara Hyuga kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah, kini terlihat begitu damai dikarenakan kedua kalangan tersebut terlihat berkumpul menjadi satu. Dan seakan tak ada lagi atasan dan bawahan, mereka terlihat saling berbagi satu sama lain tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

Segel burung masih tetap terpasang pada kalangan bawah, menandakan bahwa sepenuhnya kalangan atas masihlah berkuasa. Namun dengan adanya pendapat yang sama akan tujuan mereka, membuat para kalangan bawah mulai mengabaikan segel di dahi mereka dan dengan senang hati berpartisipasi untuk mengikuti rencana clan Hyuga yang dibuat oleh kalangan atas.

Hyuga Neji, sebenarnya tak benar-benar benci dengan kalangan atas. Ia hanya membenci peraturan kalangan atas mengenai segel burung yang berada di kepalanya, terlebih ketika segel tersebut mulai menyakiti ayahnya, Hizashi. Namun, setelah Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata dua tahun lalu dari penculikan dan seiring berjalan waktu, Ia mulai melihat kalangan atas mulai memberikan mereka hal yang tak biasa, yakni kebaikan, rasa hormat, dan seakan tak ada lagi pembatas antara kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah.

Mengingat tentang Naruto, Ia mulai teringat masa dimana ketika Naruto belajar kepada senseinya, Might Guy hanya karena Naruto tak memiliki aliran chakra yang memadai yang bahkan jauh lebih parah dibanding Lee. Hingga akhirnya Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto masih hidup, bahkan telah menyelamatkan Hinata dari penculikkan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa anak lemah telah berubah menjadi anak yang diharapkan, bahkan sangat diharapkan oleh clan Hyuga. Dari semua yang telah Naruto lakukan, telah membuatnya menaruh rasa hormat, terlebih ketika Naruto sepertinya telah membuat perubahan besar bagi clan Hyuga terutama kalangan atas.

Untuk itu, selama menunggu Naruto kembali, Ia telah memutuskan untuk membantu clan Hyuga dan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk membantu sang putri Byakugan untuk mencapai tingkat maksimal kemampuannya demi mewujudkan tujuan mereka.

" Sekarang hentikan, Byakugan mu. Hinata-sama." Neji berkata namun tetap mempertahankan Byakugannya agar tetap aktif serta mempertahankan kuda-kudanya.

" Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi Neji Nii-san, atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tak bisa bangkit untuk waktu lama." Hinata mulai menonaktifkan Byakugannya dan mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

" Baik. Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memanggilmu Imouto." Neji menyeringai, namun ternyata Hinata lebih menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang tersenyum.

" kalau begitu kita mulai." Hinata berkata dan langsung berlari menuju Neji.

Tak jauh di antara mereka, para anggota kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah serta para petinggi clan termasuk sang pemimpin, menyaksikan latihan antara Hinata dan Neji. Semua dari mereka terlihat sangat antusias melihat latihan tanding tersebut, terlebih sepertinya Hinata mulai sepenuhnya menguasai tekhnik hasil dari diskusi antara kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah.

" Gerakkan mu masih dapat terbaca. Ingat, manfaatkan kelenturan tubuhmu serta serangan kejutan agar kau dapat mengenai titik inti tubuh lawanmu." Hinata mengangguk mendengar perkataan Neji, sebelum akhirnya memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memanfaatkan pukulan Neji untuk menjadi kekuatannya sendiri.

Memiringkan tubuhnya, Hinata menghindar sebelum akhirnya memanfaatkan gerak pukulan tangan kanan Neji untuk menarik dan membuat tubuh Neji hilang keseimbangan. Hinata yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Neji, dengan sigap mulai memanfaatkan titik buta pengguna Byakugan untuk melancarkan serangannya. Titik buta Byakugan pada dasarnya berada pada bagian belakang leher, yang berarti Ia dapat menyalurkan chakra pada jari telunjuknya untuk menutup Tenketsu yang merupakan inti aliran chakra pada tubuh. Namun bukan hanya menutup aliran chakra, akan tetapi titik tersebut merupakan titik yang dapat menutup aliran darah ke otak, yang berarti jika Hinata tak membuka kembali titik tersebut maka sudah dipastikan seseorang yang terkena jurusnya akan mati secara perlahan karena terhentinya aliran darah ke otak.

" Sekarang kau sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, ne... Nii-san." Hinata tersenyum, ketika melihat tubuh Neji terlihat kaku, tak bisa lagi digerakkan. Neji yang saat ini hanya diam mematung, sebenarnya ingin tersenyum, namun tehnik yang Hinata lancarkan padanya menghentikan semua pergerakkannya, bahkan untuk tersenyum pun sangat sulit.

" Hinata-chan, cepat buka titiknya kembali!" Hiashi berteriak, yang seketika menyadarkan Hinata dari kebodohannya.

" Ah.. Gomenne." Hinata meminta maaf, yang seketika kembali menyalurkan chakra pada telunjuknya dan kembali menotok leher belakang Neji atau dengan kata lain kembali membuka semua aliran chakra, darah dan otot pada tubuh Neji.

Neji yang kini mulai bisa kembali bergerak, seketika terjatuh ketanah dan sudah tak bisa bangkit kembali karena tubuhnya memerlukan waktu untuk menormalkan semua aliran dalam tubuhnya. Hizashi yang melihat Neji terjatuh, seketika mendekat dan memapah anaknya untuk menuju sisi ruangan tempat mereka berlatih, diikuti oleh Hiashi dan Hinata yang terlihat masih tertunduk karena merasa bersalah dengan apa yang Ia lakukan pada kakak angkatnya.

...

Setelah dua jam lamanya beristirahat, Tetua clan Hyuga, Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji dan Hinata kini tengah mendudukan diri pada suatu ruangan yang sering mereka gunakan untuk pertemuan. Di luar ruangan, para penjaga dengan jumlah cukup banyak terlihat berdiri berbaris dengan Byakugan yang terus aktif untuk menjaga kerahasian tentang apa yang di bicarakan oleh orang-orang didalam ruangan.

" Hinata-Hime, kau sudah menguasai tehnik itu dengan baik. Seperti yang sudah ku kira, ternyata tehnik itu memang cocok untuk kemampuanmu, Byakugan no Hime." Tetua clan Hyuga membuka pembicaraan, Hinata hanya mengangguk namun tetap menunduk karena masih mengingat apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada Neji.

Neji yang melihat Hinata terus menunduk, menghela nafas dan mulai menepuk surai Hinata lembut. " Aku sudah tak apa, akan tetapi kau harus berhati-hati untuk menggunakan tehnik itu. Seperti tadi, jika satu menit saja kau tak membuka aliran tubuhku, mungkin aku akan berada di dalam tanah saat ini. Jadi sekarang angkat wajahmu, dan lupakan semua yang telah terjadi, watashi no Imouto." Neji berkata sambil tersenyum hangat pada Hinata yang kini Ia panggil adik.

" Hai... Gomenne, Nii-san." Hinata berkata, namun hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari Neji.

Disisi lain, Hiashi yang melihat Hinata mulai sedikit lebih baik, mulai membuka pembicaraan. " Hinata-chan, sekarang aku akan kembali menjelaskan tehnik ini, agar kau dapat mengingatnya dengan baik dan kau tidak membuat kesalahan seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Neji." Hiashi berkata, Hinata mengangguk muram.

Hiashi mengangguk sedikit sebelum menatap putrinya, " 'Doragon no Kissu'(Kiss of Dragon), adalah tehnik yang diwariskan oleh para pendahulu clan Hyuga, yang dimana hanya dari mereka yang memiliki Byakugan, kelenturan tubuh dan kontrol chakra yang baik yang dapat menguasainya. Tehnik ini membutuhkan Byakugan untuk melihat titik pusat tubuh lawan, serta membutuhkan kelenturan untuk dapat mengenai titik pusat tersebut walaupun pada posisi yang tak memungkinkan, namun semua itu tak berguna jika kau tak memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik. Tehnik ini tergolong mematikan karena menutup semua saraf dalam tubuh, yang berarti aliran Chakra, darah, dan otot. Untuk itu, sekarang ucapkan sumpah mu?" Hiashi berkata, Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk.

" 'Doragon no Kissu'. Pertama, tehnik ini hanya untuk musuh yang pantas mati bukan untuk teman. Kedua, dalam penggunaannya, harus mengontrol emosi, dan pikiran. Ketiga, demi kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan." Hinata berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi.

" Bagus, ku harap kau menggunakan tehnik itu dengan bijaksana terutama untuk rencana clan kita." Hiashi berkata, Hinata mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Neji menyela.

" Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Tapi, kenapa Hinata-sama hanya menggunakan Byakugannya di awal dan tidak menggunakan Byakugannya selama pertarungan dengan saya?" Neji bertanya, Hiashi mengangguk, sedangkan Hinata hanya merengut karena Neji lagi-lagi memanggilnya '–sama'.

" Hal itu diperlukan dalam rencana kita dalam membunuh, Minato. Karena kita akan langsung dicurigai oleh Minato jika Ia melihat kita menggunakan Byakugan di dekatnya. Untuk itu, guna membuat Minato lengah, Hinata perlu untuk menggunakan tehnik tersebut tanpa menggunakan Byakugan dan hanya mengandalkan Byakugan di awal pertemuan mereka untuk melihat titik inti pada tubuh Minato. " Hiashi menjawab, membuat Neji mengangguk-anguk mengerti. Hingga akhirnya keempat pasang mata mulai menatap sang tetua clan Hyuga yang mulai angkat bicara.

" Minato akan hadir pada pertemuan kita malam ini, ku serahkan Minato pada kalian berempat dan para anggota Hyuga yang lain akan bertugas untuk mengeksekusi para anbu penjaganya. Ku harap rencana ini berjalan dengan baik." Tetua clan berkata, mendapat anggukan dari keempat orang yang berada didalam ruangan bersamanya.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto Place.

Matahari terlihat mulai meninggi dan juga terlihat setia menyinari daratan Shinzen no Kuni, desa yang dulu pernah mengalami masa kejayaan sebelum akhirnya teratakan oleh tanah. Shinzen no Kuni, adalah sebuah desa yang terapit dari dua negara besar yakni Negara Petir dan Negara Bumi, yang berarti juga terapit oleh Kumogakure serta Iwagakure. Disekitar desa Shinzen, terdapat beberapa desa kecil lain seperti Takigakure, Otogakure, Yugakure, dan Shimogakure, salah satu dari desa tersebut diketahui sudah berada didalam genggaman tim SSS atau lebih tepatnya Orochimaru yang secara tak langsung sudah menjadi pemimpin desa Otogakure.

Setelah tim SSS menancapkan benderanya pada tanah perbatasan Shinzen no Kuni minggu lalu, mereka mulai kembali bergerak dengan arahan sang pemimpin baru mereka yakni Naruto, yang telah menggantikan tugas Ryuu. Satu minggu lamanya, keadaan gedung penelitian Shinzen banyak terjadi perubahan berkat Naruto dengan Shusseigannya. Laboratorium kini semakin diperbesar, yang sudah dipastikan membuat Orochimaru hampir pingsan karena sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun luasnya Laboratorium tak seluas ruang informasi Shinzen, yang kini dapat terlihat ruangan tersebut sangatlah luas dan megah serta tata ruang yang cukup rapih dengan dinding bercat putih dan tiang bendera SSS di tiap-tiap sudut ruangan, seakan menambah nuansa formal yang cukup kental. Ruangan informasi yang memang secara khusus di dekorasi oleh Naruto untuk dijadikan ruang pertemuan semua anggota SSS. Namun, dalam berpakaian, mereka masih mempertahankan Tuxedo hitam masing-masing dan hanya menggunakan jubah SSS jika mereka berada diluar ruangan atau jika berada di dalam misi.

Naruto yang secara hakikat memiliki mata yang sangat berguna, tentunya tak mau menyianyiakan kekuatannya demi apa yang diinginkannya. Untuk itu, ia mengubah semua ruangan menjadi lebih rapih dan luas. Namun, sepertinya Naruto saat ini tak begitu menikmati hasil kekuatannya terhadap ruangan disekitarnya. Naruto hanya terduduk di salah satu bangku yang sepertinya dibuat khusus untuknya, karena posisi bangku tersebut terlihat mengarah pada jajaran bangku lain di depan bangku tersebut.

Mata biru bersinarnya menatap semua anggotanya dalam, Ia tahu kebisingan yang dikeluarkan mereka adalah kebisingian yang Ia tahu berisikan informasi mengenai apa yang mereka alami selama seminggu ini. Untuk itu, Ia mulai menaruh kedua lengannya pada meja panjang didepannya, yang seketika membuat semua pasang mata yang mendudukan diri sejalur dengan meja panjang menatapnya terdiam.

" Report." Ucapnya pelan, yang kini mulai saling mengaitkan kelima jarinya pada kelima jari tangan yang lain.

Dari semua anggotanya, terlihat Hiruzen mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai menyentuh tombol pada alat kecil yang berada di atas meja di depannya. " Aku dan Kabuto sudah menyelesaikan pengintaian di Konoha…" Hiruzen mulai memainkan jarinya untuk menampilkan gambar proyeksi yang dihasilkan alat kecil di tangannya, " Kami sudah mengambil beberapa foto dan seperti yang kau lihat, desa Konoha semakin berkembang, tidak hanya pertumbuhan ekonomi akan tetapi dari segi pasukan juga terlihat sangat di luar dugaan jika dilihat dari banyaknya jumlah pasukan yang mereka punya. Akan tetapi, bukan hanya itu…"

Hiruzen kembali menekan tombol untuk mematikan alatnya, sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh Tsunade yang mulai menekan tombol pada alat kecil di depannya, yang juga merupakan alat yang sama untuk menunjukan sebuah proyeksi. " Sisa dari kami membagi tugas untuk mengintai desa yang tersisa, dan apa yang kami dapatkan cukup mengejutkan, karena Konoha sepertinya sudah melakukan pergerakkan yang sangat mengejutkan dalam dua tahun kita meninggalkan wilayah Shinobi. Kau bisa lihat pada gambar, Konoha telah menguasai semua desa terkecuali Kumogakure." Tsunade menyelesaikan perkataan Hiruzen, sebelum akhirnya mematikan alat proyeksi.

Semua kini menatap ke arah Naruto kembali, yang sepertinya semua dari mereka tengah menunggu tanggapan Naruto akan apa yang mereka dapat dari hasil pengintaian. Disisi lain, Naruto yang mendengar laporan yang diutarakan anggotanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa Konoha bisa sejauh seperti sekarang, bahkan hampir menguasai seluruh wilayah Shinobi. Ia marah, terkejut, hal itu sudah pasti. Namun, Ia tak menunjukan emosinya tersebut, karena pada wajahnya kini terlihat sebuah senyuman.

" Bagus. Sekarang aku bertanya pada kalian, jika kalian berada di posisi musuh dengan segala kekuasaannya, apa yang kalian takuti dan khawatirkan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tersenyum.

" Jika aku memiliki kekuasaan ya, hmm… mungkin aku hanya khawatir jika ada pemberontak dalam kekuasaan ku." Tsunade berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, " Well, mungkin aku akan menghabisi semua musuh yang hendak mengambil alih kekuasaan ku, karena dengan begitu aku takkan takut dan khawatir setelahnya." Kakashi sepertinya setuju akan ucapan Sasuke.

Hiruzen hanya mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Tsunade, sebelum Ia juga mulai angkat bicara. " Bagaimanapun yang paling menakutkan dan mengkhawatirkan adalah mati di saat kau memiliki kekuasaan." Hiruzen berkata, yang setelahnya membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

Berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana bendera SSS terpasang pada tiang kokoh. Menggerakkan tangannya, Naruto mulai menyentuh tiang bendera tersebut sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan menghadap semua anggotanya.

" Wrynn, pernah berkata padaku. 'Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity. Do not misunderstand me danger is very real but fear is a choice.' Takut tidaklah nyata. Satu-satunya tempat dimana rasa takut itu bisa ada hanya di pikiran kita tentang masa depan. Itu adalah bentuk dari imaginasi, yang membuat kita takut akan hal yang tak ada dan takkan pernah ada. Hal itu dekat dengan kegilaan. Jangan salah paham, bahaya sangatlah nyata akan tetapi rasa takut adalah sebuah pilihan."

Menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, Naruto mulai mengangkat tiang bendera dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berpaling dan menatap semua anggotanya. " Aku tak peduli apakah dari semua musuh-musuh kita mengetahui perbedaan antara takut dan bahaya tersebut. Namun yang aku peduli, semua dari kalian dapat mengerti kedua perbedaan tersebut. Danger is real, but fear is a choice. Bahaya itu nyata, tapi takut itu pilihan. Aku ingin kalian menanamkan prinsip itu dalam diri kalian." Naruto menghentakan ujung tiang pada lantai dan mulai menatap bendera SSS dengan tenang.

" Danger is real, but fear is a choice." Naruto mengucapkan prinsip baru mereka sekali lagi.

Semua yang semula tenang, mulai berpaling ketika mendengar suara ketukan statis. " Danger is real, but fear is a choice." Adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya dengan genggaman tangan kanannya. Hal yang membuat Hiruzen tersenyum melihat dan mendengarnya.

" Danger is real, but fear is a choice." Hiruzen berkata, yang juga mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja menyamai ketukan Sasuke.

" Danger is real, but fear is a choice." Jiraiya mulai menghentakkan tangannya untuk ikut mengetuk meja.

" Danger is real, but fear is a choice." Kakashi, Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Kabuto bahkan mulai menyuarakan hal yang sama dan mulai mengetuk meja didepan mereka.

Hingga semua anggota SSS mengetuk meja didepan mereka secara bersamaan, disertai dengan seruan yang juga sama. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto seakan mendapat tambahan semangat dari semua temannya, yang setelahnya Ia dengan semangat mengangkat tiang bendera cukup tinggi membuat semua anggotanya menatapnya terdiam.

" Aku ingin kalian ingat prinsip itu, karena seperti yang kalian tahu dan kalian dapat melihat sendiri. Dari semua desa dan dari semua penduduk yang meninggalinya, kita dapat melihat ketakutan di mata mereka, rasa takut akan kekuasaan dari para musuh-musuh kita. Untuk itu, 'Danger is real, but fear is a choice.' Aku ingin kalian menanamkan prinsip itu dalam diri kalian, karena setelahnya kita akan menanamkan prinsip itu pada yang lainnya. Karena dengan begitu kita dapat menyadarkan mereka bahwa takut adalah pilihan, dan biarkan mereka memilih 'Fight for freedom or be scared and die'." Naruto berkata, semua anggotanya seketika tersenyum dan mulai kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan tak lupa dengan seruan prinsip baru mereka.

" Jadi itu adalah misi selanjutnya?" Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

" Semua dengar!" Teriak Naruto, menenangkan semua anggotanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tiang bendera yang masih tetap berada di genggamannya. " Selama ini musuh selalu aman dan mungkin tak merasa takut atau khawatir karena memang tak ada yang dapat mereka takuti dan khawatirkan. Untuk itu, misi kali ini adalah menyebarkan prinsip kita pada semua orang yang ada di wilayah Shinobi ini. Dengan begitu kita dapat melihat kesungguhan hati mereka, dan rekrut mereka yang memilih untuk bertarung namun tetap lindungi mereka yang memilih untuk tetap dalam ketakutan. Kita buat mereka aman didalam naungan tiang bendera ini." Naruto berkata sambil menatap bendera yang berada di ujung tiang, membuat semua anggotanya mengangguk antusias.

" Dan sekarang, Semua dari kalian terkecuali Sasuke, bersama-sama untuk menuju Suna, Kiri dan Iwa, bentuk organisasi pemberontakkan di desa-desa tersebut. Tsunade-chan berkata, musuh takut dan khawatir jika ada pemberontakkan. Untuk itu, pemberontakkan yang akan kalian lakukan di desa-desa lain adalah awal dari rasa takut dan khawatir yang kita berikan pada musuh terutama bagi sang pemimpin Konoha. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih sesuai perkataan Sasuke dan memberikan rasa yang paling menakutkan dan mengkhawatirkan, yakni kematian seperti yang di utarakan Hiruzen Oji-san. " Semua terlihat mendirikan diri masing-masing setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Meninggalkan kursinya masing-masing, semua anggota SSS bergegas mengambil jubah masing-masing. Jubah hitam dengan pola garis putih yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Naruto, jubah yang kini telah menjadi jati diri mereka di dunia luar sana.

" Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kemana kau dan Sasuke-kun akan pergi?" Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto yang kini memakai jubahnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali tiang bendera di sudut ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum, " Aku dan Sasuke akan menemui pemimpin Akatsuki, kalian tak perlu khawatir karena aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran padanya dan hampir mustahil baginya untuk menolak karena ku yakin pemimpin Akatsuki tersebut juga senang dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan pada Konoha." Naruto berkata, membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Naruto dan semua anggota kini telah siap untuk misi mereka, delapan jubah yang Ia buat mungkin suatu saat akan Ia buat lebih banyak lagi mengingat apa yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya memungkinkannya untuk memperbanyak jubah untuk setiap anggota baru mereka.

" Let's play the game." Sasuke berkata, menjadi pengantar bagi tim SSS untuk memulai misi mereka.

…

* * *

Hyuuga mantion,

Waktu yang dinantikan harinya tiba, yang berarti malam telah datang. Waktu bagi clan Hyuga untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka, rencana yang sudah mereka rancang sedimikian rupa. Dan jika melihat kedalam ruangan yang berada didalam kediaman Hyuga, Hiashi terlihat tengah berdiri dan sepertinya tengah menunggu sang Hokage yang Ia tahu sudah berada di depan gerbang dan saat ini sedang diantar oleh penjaga Hyuuga menuju ruangannya. Disisinya, Hinata, Neji dan Hizashi terlihat terdiam dan sepertinya juga telah menanti kedatangan Hokage mereka.

" Bagaimana?" Hiashi berbisik pada anggota Hyuuga yang Ia tahu merupakan penjaga anaknya, Hanabi.

" Hanabi-sama sudah berada di tempat aman sesuai instruksi anda, Hiashi-sama." Anggota Hyuuga membalas berbisik, Hiashi hanya menganguk dan mempersilahkan anggotanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Seiring anggota Hyuuga yang hendak keluar dari ruangan, pintu sudah terlebih dulu berderak terbuka menampilkan sang Hokage lengkap dengan jubah kebanggaannya. Dengan senyuman, Hokage atau yang bernama Minato, atau yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Konoha no_ _Kīiroi Senkōu_ melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Hiashi tengah menantinya.

" Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Hokage-sama." Hiashi membungkuk, sebelum mempersilahkan Minato untuk mendudukan diri di tempat yang sudah di persiapkan.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal, Hiashi-dono." Minato berucap, sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri di depan meja dimana Hiashi mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Hiashi dapat mendengar kesopanan pada nada ucapan Minato, namun Ia tahu dibalik di kesopanan tersebut terdapat hati yang busuk karena Ia tahu Minato sangat menyukai setiap bawahannya bersikap sangat hormat padanya atau dengan kata lain Minato sangat menggilai kehormatan. Dengan pelan Hiashi mengangkat tangannya, memberikan kode pada semua penjaga Konoha untuk mengaktifkan keturunannya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Hal itu, membuat Minato seketika bersiaga, namun Hiashi hanya menggerakkan tangannya mencoba menenangkan Minato.

" Ah, maaf Hokage-sama. Aku hanya memastikan kita aman, jadi aku meminta mereka untuk terus mengaktifkan Byakugan mereka. Biar bagaimanapun anda adalah Hokage kami, jadi selama anda disini, kami harus memastikan keselamatan anda. Saya harap anda mengerti." Hiashi berkata, Minato hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali tenang dalam duduknya.

Hiashi cukup terkejut karena Minato dengan mudahnya mempercayai kata-katanya, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya agar para anggota clan Hyuuga keluar dari ruangan yang sebenarnya mulai melaksanakan misi mereka yakni menghabisi semua anbu penjaga Hokage. Dan dengan Minato yang mulai kembali tenang, menjadi pengantar Hiashi untuk memulai pembicaraan. " Seperti yang anda ketahui, kedua anak kita sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Untuk itu, saya meminta anda kesini guna membicarakan masa depan anak saya dan anak anda. Saya kira anda mengerti akan maksud ucapan saya." Hiashi berkata sopan, Minato menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang hanya tersenyum ramah.

" Perjodohan?" Minato berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi.

" Disamping saya adalah anak saya, Hinata. Disisi Hinata, adalah Neji dan ayahnya, Hizashi. Saya rasa anda sudah cukup mengenal mereka, terlebih anak saya Hinata, mengingat Hinata sering datang kediaman anda bukan?" Hiashi berkata mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

" Ya. Hinata cukup dekat dengan anak dan istriku, jadi kurasa perjodohan ini bisa menjadi masa depan yang baik untuk mereka berdua." Hinata hampir muntah mendengar perkataan Minato, yang sepertinya membuat Neji tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

Cukup sudah mendengar kata-kata dari Hokage yang akan membuatnya semakin tak tahan, Hinata mendirikan tubuhnya, dan mulai berjalan untuk mengambilkan teko berisi teh dari pelayan untuk diberikan pada sang Hokage. Hal itu Hinata lakukan untuk dapat melakukan pendekatan pada Minato secara harfiah atau dengan kata lain memudahkannya untuk dapat menutup jarak demi melancarkan pukulan mematikan yang selama ini Ia pelajari.

Hinata mulai mendudukan diri di sisi Minato dan mulai menuangkan teh dari teko pada gelas kecil di depan Minato. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata mendapat perhatian dari sang Hokage, membuat instingnya sebagai orang paling ditakuti didunia shinobi saat ini kembali aktif atau dengan kata lain bersiaga dibalik ketenangan diri.

" Arigato, Hinata-chan." Minato berkata, mendapat senyuman dan anggukan dari Hinata yang setelahnya mendirikan tubuhnya.

Hinata masih dapat mengingat dengan baik dimana letak titik pusat pada tubuh Minato dan pada dasarnya semua orang memiliki titik pada tempat yang sama yakni pada bagian tengkuk, yang membedakan adalah titik tersebut hanya berbeda beberapa inchi dari setiap tengkuk tubuh manusia. Sebelumnya Ia sudah menggunakan Byakugan untuk memastikan letak titik pada tengkuk Minato, dan Ia cukup yakin bahwa rencana Hyuga akan berhasil.

Hinata mulai kembali berjalan dan mulai melewati belakang dari tempat duduk Minato, guna memudahkannya untuk dapat melancarkan serangan dengan sekali serang. Dengan memfokuskan mata tanpa Byakugannya, Hinata mulai membidik titik pada tengkuk Minato, chakranya mulai terpompa dan mulai terfokus pada ujung jari telunjuknya.

Bersamaan dengan serangan Hinata, suara benturan keras terdengar, yang seketika menyentakkan Minato karena tepat dihadapannya tergeletak seorang anbu. Minato yang melihat tersebut melebarkan matanya dan seketika berdiri dari duduknya, Instingnya berteriak, menandakan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan telah terjadi. Namun, tak lama setelah Ia mendirikan tubuhnya, Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, bahkan untuk berucap saja sulit. Hingga akhirnya Minato sadar, bahwa Ia telah dikhianati oleh clan Hyuga karena dapat Ia lihat Hiashi tersenyum padanya, atau lebih seperti menyeringai kepadanya.

" Dengan ini kau tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, Hokage- _sama_." Hiashi menyeringai, namun Minato hanya terdiam karena memang Minato tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Minato hanya bisa menatap Hiashi, sebelum Ia akhirnya sadar bahwa penyebab Ia tak bisa bergerak pasti karena Hinata karena Ia dapat melihat Hinata berjalan dari arah belakangnya menuju hadapannya.

" Hinata-chan, Neji, Hizashi kita akhiri semuanya sekarang." Ucap Hiashi lagi, mendapat anggukan dari ketiga orang yang Ia sebutkan namanya.

Hiashi, Hinata, Neji dan Hizashi mulai membuat kuda-kuda mereka untuk melancarkan serangan terbaik dari tehnik andalan clan mereka untuk mengakhiri hidup Minato. Semuanya begitu mudah menurut Hiashi, namun Ia hanya berlalu akan apa yang Ia pikirkan dan mulai mengaktifkan garis keturunannya diikuti oleh Hinata, Neji dan Hizashi yang setelahnya keempat dari mereka mulai melancarkan tehnik mereka atau dengan kata lain melancarkan Jyuken pada tubuh Minato.

Benturan tubuh Minato terdengar keras pada dinding batu ruangan pertemuan mereka, menandakan pukulan mereka berhasil mengenai tubuh Minato, bahkan hingga membuat tubuh Minato hampir hancur akibat menerima empat pukulan dari empat orang pengguna Byakugan. Namun, Hiashi tidak tersenyum, karena Ia sempat melihat Minato bisa tersenyum bahkan senyuman tersebut seakan tertuju padanya sesaat sebelum pukulannya mengenai Minato.

" Kalian berhati-hati dan tetap siaga karena aku melihat ada yang aneh padanya." Hiashi berkata, yang seketika membuat Hinata, Neji dan Hizashi kembali bersiaga.

Apa yang di khawatirkan oleh Hiashi akhirnya benar-benar terjadi karena tak berselang lama setelah Hiashi berucap, udara disekitar ruangan seakan menurun ketingkat terendah, sebelum akhirnya lonjakan chakra cukup besar meledak keluar dari arah dimana Minato berada. ledakan chakra berwarna orange gelap yang mereka tahu merupakan chakra bagi Kyubi, hingga suara tawa terdengar menggelegar seiring lonjakan chakra yang mulai berputar disekeliling ruangan.

Ledakan chakra tersebut seketika membangkitkan alarm bagi para penjaga Konoha, yang secara otomatis mendapat perhatian dari Fugaku yang merupakan ketua dari Konoha no Keisatsu dan dengan sigap mulai mencari keberadaan ledakan chakra tersebut berasal, yang berarti hal yang tentunya tak diinginkan oleh Hiashi dan yang lainnya.

" Hinata-chan, cepat pergi dari sini. Ayah akan menahannya!" Teriak Hiashi, sebelum menatap Minato yang perlahan mulai berdiri _" Kenapa chakra Kyubi bisa Ia miliki? Apakah Ia membunuh anaknya sendiri? Jika begini, akan semakin sulit."_ Hiashi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan disisinya, Hinata hanya terdiam karena Ia menganggap lebih baik mati bersama dengan ayahnya dibanding pergi dan menyesal pada akhirnya.

Pikiran Hiashi terhenti ketika Ia melihat MInato seketika menghilang dan seketika berada dibelakang Hinata dan langsung mencengkram leher Hinata dengan tangan berlapis chakra Kyubi. **" Hahaha...! Kekuatan ini cukup mengagumkan."** Suara Minato terdengar berat, namun Minato tak memperdulikan perubahan pada suaranya, Ia hanya melihat tangan kiri berlapis chakra orange gelapnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain masih tetap berada di leher Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya Ia menatap Hinata, **" Hahaha...! Kau gadis jalang. Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Hokage mu. Dan kalian dengan berani menghianatiku, bahkan mencoba untuk membunuhku. Jika begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh... Benar juga. Mungkin memusnahkan clan Hyuga adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Hahaha!** "

Minato mulai mencengkram leher Hinata dengan sangat erat, membuat Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut mulai melancarkan serangannya diikuti oleh Neji dan Hizashi yang juga ikut menyerang Minato, namun serangan mereka masihlah terlalu lemah bagi kekuatan Minato yang kini dalam mode satu ekor dari Kyubi.

Dengan mudahnya, Minato menghempaskan tiga orang yang hendak menyerangnya tersebut dengan dua ekor lain yang mulai muncul dari tubuhnya, yang menandakan Minato mulai memasuki mode tiga ekor Kyubi. Ruangan yang sebelumnya terlihat rapih, kini telah hancur bahkan hampir rata oleh tanah, memperlihatkan semua dari anggota clan Hyuga yang berhasil membunuh semua anbu penjaga Hokage tengah berlarian menuju ruangan dimana mereka ketahui tempat pemimpin mereka berada.

" Lepaskan dia, Minato!" Teriak Hiashi marah, namun Minato hanya tertawa.

 **" Sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan kesopanan mu, Hiashi-** _ **sama.**_ **Apakah aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa kembali hormat padaku. Hahaha!"** Minato berkata dan semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seluruh anggota clan Hyuga berkumpul dibelakang Hiashi dan menyeringai.

Minato yang hendak kembali berucap harus tertahan karena semua anggota Keisatsu termasuk Fugaku datang menghampirinya, membuatnya semakin menyeringai karena semuanya semakin menarik.

" Hokage-sama." Ucap Fugaku membungkuk.

 **" Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku, untuk itu dengan ini atas nama Hokage, kalian ku perintahkan untuk memusnahkan semua penghianat disana tanpa terkecuali. Musnahkan semua anggota clan Hyuga. Apa kalian mengerti?"** Minato berucap, membuat Fugaku tersentak sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

" Perintah anda adalah mutlak." Fugaku membungkuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kode pada para anggota Keisatsu yang sebagian besar merupakan anggota clan Uchiha untuk memulai penghapusan clan Hyuga dari Konoha.

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali, clan Hyuga yang sebelumnya di atas angin kini harus berbalik bahkan sang putri Byakugan menjadi tahanan dari musuh mereka yakni Minato. Pertempuran tidak berjalan dengan imbang, clan Hyuga kini harus melawan Minato dengan chakra Kyubi serta melawan clan Uchiha yang terkenal akan kekuatan matanya.

Namun, tanpa diketahui siapapun, terlihat Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Inoichi dan Chouza kini tengah bersembunyi di tiap sudut kediaman Hyuga dan terlihat hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi di pandangan mereka.

" Bagaimana?" Shikaku memulai pembicaraan dalam koneksi mereka.

" Seperti yang di perkirakan, Minato telah mengambil sebagian chakra Kyubi dari tubuh Menma dan memasukannya kedalam tubuhnya sendiri. Dan saat ini, Minato telah menggunakan chakra Kyubi untuk lepas dari tehnik yang Hinata lancarkan dan sepertinya Minato masih dapat menguasai kekuatan Kyubi hingga ekor tiga." Shikamaru berkata, mendapat anggukan Shikaku yang masih setia di Kirigakure.

" Jika kita tak bergerak sekarang, Hinata-chan akan mati. Sampai kapan kita menungu disini?" Ino bertelepati dengan kelima orang yang terkoneksi dengannya.

" Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar, Shika... eh, Ino-chan." Choza berbicara, mendapat rengutan dari Ino karena lagi-lagi Choza salah memanggilnya karena pertukaran tubuhnya dengan Shikamaru.

" Hinata-chan takkan mati, karena Minato hanya akan membuatnya sebagai sandera jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Biar bagaimanapun, Minato adalah ninja berpengalaman yang walaupun Ia sudah pasti menang, Ia akan tetap bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tak dinginkan." Shikamaru berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Chouji.

" Ino-ch... Shikamaru benar." Ucapan dari Chouji membuat Shikamaru mendokusai, karena baik ayah dan anak ternyata tak jauh berbeda.

" Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar?" Ino bertanya.

" Aku akan memberitahukan waktu yang tepat bagi ki... Tunggu, siapa disana? Mengapa Ia memasuki kediaman Hyuga? Semua bersiaga, ada seseorang yang tak dikenal memasuki wilayah pertempuran." Shikamaru berkata, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam koneksi tersentak dan bersiap untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Untuk chap depan, saya rasa akan semakin menarik karena akan ada pertempuran besar di Konoha.**

 **Maaf jika Updatenya lama, saya sibuk kerja. Hehe... Tapi, untuk FIC ini pasti akan sampai tamat. Amin.**

 **Dan saya punya rencana untuk membuat sequel fic ini, crossover di dunia ONE PIECE.**

 **Mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terimakasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	21. Hyuga Massacre - Arc II

**Disclaimer : Yes. Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 21 :**

 **Hyūga Massacre Arc2**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY MUSIC –** **"OOK-the beginning."**

 _Last Time,_

" _Hinata-chan takkan mati, karena Minato hanya akan membuatnya sebagai sandera jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Biar bagaimanapun, Minato adalah ninja berpengalaman yang walaupun Ia sudah pasti menang, Ia akan tetap bersiaga untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tak dinginkan." Shikamaru berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Chouji._

" _Ino-ch... Shikamaru benar." Ucapan dari Chouji membuat Shikamaru mendokusai, karena baik ayah dan anak ternyata tak jauh berbeda._

" _Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar?" Ino bertanya._

" _Aku akan memberitahukan waktu yang tepat bagi ki... Tunggu, siapa disana? Mengapa Ia memasuki kediaman Hyuga? Semua bersiaga, ada seseorang yang tak dikenal memasuki wilayah pertempuran." Shikamaru berkata, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam koneksi tersentak dan bersiap untuk melakukan rencana mereka._

 _..._

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

Chapter 21 : Hyūga Massacre Arc2

Waktu kembali terulang 6 jam sebelum dimulainya pertempuran clan Hyuga melawan Minato, yang berarti waktu masih menunjukan sore hari didaratan wilayah Shinobi dan saat yang tepat untuk dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Amegakure, adalah satu-satunya desa yang tak disentuh Minato, mengingat Minato sepertinya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang di miliki Amegakure atau mungkin Minato sebenarnya tahu bahwa musuh terbesarnya ada di desa tersebut sehingga ia tak ingin terjadinya pertempuran sebelum Ia benar-benar menguasai desa-desa lain.

Namun, desa tersebut sepertinya telah menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini menginjakkan kakinya di desa yang selalu turun hujan tersebut. Berbeda dengan Minato, Naruto sepertinya cukup berani karena Ia dengan sangat percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang Ia tahu merupakan persembunyian Akatsuki.

Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Akatsuki, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengenang pertempurannya dengan Hidan dan Deidara yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Disisinya, Sasuke ternyata ikut menghela nafas karena Ia kini tengah memandang batu besar yang menghalanginya, batu besar yang Ia tahu merupakan pintu masuk organisasi yang dulu pernah Ia masuki.

" Cepatlah, Sasuke." Naruto mulai bosan, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil dan mulai mengaktifkan Sharingan abadinya.

Susano.o tak sempurna atau hanya berupa chakra ungu gelap mulai menyelimuti lengan kanan Sasuke, yang seketika Ia meninjukan lengan berlapis chakra Susano'o nya pada batu besar yang menutupi tempat persembunyian Akatsuki.

Batu besar yang menghalangi mereka akhirnya hancur, seiring hembusan angin yang mulai menerpa tubuh mereka. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah patung besar berbentuk manusia berada tak jauh didepan mereka. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto akhirnya dapat melihat beberapa anggota Akatsuki berdiri di atas jari-jemari parung besar yang menengadah seakan tengah berdoa.

" Hisashiburi, mina." Sasuke berkata datar, sedangkan Naruto mulai melambaikan tangannya pada para anggota Akatsuki yang menatap mereka terkejut.

" Sasuke?" Itachi melebarkan matanya, namun seorang lain berteriak dan menunjuk Naruto.

" Kau! Kau yang waktu itu! Sial, untuk apa kau kesini, HAH!" Seseorang tersebut berteriak, membuat Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

Melihat seseorang disamping adiknya, Itachi menyipitkan matanya, namun seketika Ia terdiam terpaku sebelum akhirnya melebarkan matanya kembali. " Naruto? Apa kau Naruto?" Itachi tak bisa mempercayai apa yang lihat, bahkan Ia mempertanyakan penglihatan Sharingannya.

Mencoba mencari tahu kebenaannya, Itachi berniat untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto dan adiknya. Namun, belum sempat Itachi melompat, burung besar berwarna putih sudah terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya dan langsung meluncur menuju Naruto dan Sasuke.

hingga Ledakan besar seketika terjadi, ruangan atau lebih tepatnya gua besar yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka seketika ikut bergemuruh.

" Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan, Hah!" Itachi berteriak marah, seakan hilang sudah sifat Uchiha yang tenang. Namun teriakan Itachi hanya membuat Deidara mendengus.

" Dia telah membuat ku kehilangan lenganku. Untuk itu, dia harus mati!" Deidara balas tak kalah marah.

Itachi menggeram, jika adiknya dan Naruto terluka atau bahkan mati, Ia bersumpah atas nama Jashin dan dewa-dewa lainnya, Ia akan menyegel Deidara dengan 'Totsuka no Tsurugi' nya dan saat ini Ia memang sangat ingin memberikan Deidara rasa sakit dari pedang Susano'onya tersebut.

Namun, Ia akan menyimpan itu untuk nanti dan hanya bisa berharap adiknya dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya asap hasil ledakan terhalau menampakan hal yang membuat Itachi melebarkan matanya. Dibalik itu semua, Nagato yang sejak awal hanya terdiam ternyata ikut menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

" Mereka menghilang." Itachi berbisik tak percaya, karena Ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan adiknya dan Naruto.

Hingga, " Oi..Oi... Kau ketuanya bukan? Apa ini sambutan kalian pada tamu?" Seseorang berkata dari arah belakangnya, yang Ia tahu merupakan bagian atas kepala patung yang juga merupakan tempat dimana pemimpinnya mendudukan diri.

Itachi berbalik, dan hampir tersentak karena Ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke ternyata sudah berada di sisi pemimpinnya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya membuat sang pemimpin dan seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang hadir tersentak, Itachi sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Deidara hanya menggeram marah karena seninya lagi-lagi tak berguna. Tak jauh dari Itachi dan Deidara yang juga berdiri di salah satu jari patung besar, Kisame dan Kakuzu hanya bisa melebarkan mata karena mereka sama sekali tak bisa melihat kecepatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Bahkan dengan sensor terlatih yang mereka miliki, mereka sama sekali tak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Nagato berbicara lemah, karena memang punggungnya saat ini masih tertancap batangan-batangan hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nagato, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Naruto berpaling dari Nagato dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke para anggota Akatsuki. " Satu, dua, tiga dan oh... ternyata ada Itachi Nii-san. Lama tak bertemu, sensei." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Itachi yang terlihat terdiam terpaku, sebelum akhirnya menatap Nagato kembali. " Dan menurut informasi yang kudapat, Akatsuki seharusnya memiliki anggota lebih banyak dibanding ini. Lalu, dimana semua anggota mu yang lain?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Nagato sebelumnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa sisa anggota yang lain pasti tengah melakukan misi masing-masing yang menurutnya pasti berhubungan dengan rencana mereka yang Ia tak ketahui secara mendetail.

" Naruto, berhenti bermain-main." Sasuke merasa ada dua kehadiran baru yang mendekat, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas mengerti.

" Baik-baik." Naruto berkata yang setelahnya menatap Nagato, " Aku Naruto, dan tentunya kau sudah tahu orang bodoh disamping ku, bukan?"

Nagato terdiam, namun kenyataannya Nagato mulai memfokuskan kekuatan mata dan chakranya untuk dapat menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto dan Sasuke yang menunggu tanggapan Nagato harus terkejut karena tubuh mereka seketika terselubung oleh kertas peledak bahkan dua buah pedang beraliran petir seketika menancap pada punggung hingga menembus dada mereka.

Tepat dibelakang tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dan Sasuke, dua sosok baru mulai muncul dibalik kegelapan. Dua sosok yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Sasuke harus tertusuk dan terselubung kertas peledak. Dua sosok yang pada dasarnya anggota lama, namun kini telah muncul menjadi sosok baru dan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dua sosok yang para anggota Akatsuki ketahui merupakan teman baik bagi pemimpin mereka.

Mereka adalah Konan dan Yahiko, dua sosok yang terlihat seperti telah hidup kembali. Namun Konan dan Yahiko tidak seperti sebelumnya, kedua orang tersebut kini telah menjadi mayat berjalan. Pada kenyataannya mereka dikendalikan oleh Nagato dengan kemampuan Rinnegannya, dan menggunakan batangan hitam yang menancap pada tiap bagian tubuh mereka sebagai media pengendalian.

" Kaichou!" Itachi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpinnya pada Naruto dan adiknya, namun Nagato hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Itachi.

" Mereka telah mengganggu pertemuan rahasia kita, jadi mereka pantas mendapatkan akibatnya. Hahaha!" Dengan suara seraknya Nagato tertawa, namun tawanya hanya bertahan sesaat karena sebuah tangan tengah merangkulnya yang seketika membuat Nagato menoleh untuk melihat pemilik tangan tersebut.

" Tidakkah kau tenang sedikit? Sambutanmu ternyata lebih buruk dari anak buahmu." Seseorang berkata tepat ditelinga Nagato, seseorang yang membuat Nagato melebarkan mata Rinnegannya.

" K-kau? Bagaimana mungkin?" Nagato bergumam, tak jauh di depan Nagato, ke empat anggota Akatsuki termasuk Itachi hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan kemampuan dari Naruto dan adiknya.

Flashback,

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Membuat duplikat diri kita. Walaupun kau pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka, tapi aku tak yakin kita aman didalam sana, terlebih sebelumnya aku mempunyai pertemuan yang kurang bagus dengan beberapa dari mereka." Naruto menjawab, yang setelahnya memfokuskan Shusseigannya untuk membuat clone dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke.

" Nagato, mempunyai Rinnegan. Aku tak yakin kau dapat mengelabuhi matanya." Sasuke berkata sedikit sinis, yang hanya membuat Naruto menyeringai.

" Oh.. Tenanglah Sasuke-chan." Naruto mulai mengalirkan chakra alamnya untuk mengisi tubuh buatan yang Ia buat, " Ryu-sensei pernah membuat kematian palsu ku dengan sangat sempurna, jadi kurasa aku juga dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dengan tambahan chakra ini, Rinnegan pun akan tertipu dan menganggap tubuh buatan ini adalah asli." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya menjentikkan jarinya untuk memberikan kesadaran pada dua tubuh palsu yang Ia buat.

" Well tak ada salahnya dicoba." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto tajam. " Dan jangan pernah panggil aku dengan '-chan', atau aku akan membakarmu dengan Amaterasu ku." Sasuke berbisik mengancam, yang hanya membuat Naruto hampir tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya.

" Hai, Sasuke-ch..sama." Naruto membungkuk hormat, yang hanya membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Melihat clone buatannya sudah aktif, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam. " Cepatlah, Sasuke." Naruto mulai bosan, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai mengaktifkan Sharingan abadinya.

...

" Lihat, mereka dengan mudah tertipu. Bahkan Nagato, tak menyadari kedatangan kita dan hanya berfokus melihat tubuh palsu kita." Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke, dan mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap tersembunyi di sela-sela atas gua.

" Ya, mereka tak menyadari kita karena chakra kita berbaur dengan alam dan kita menekan chakra kita hingga titik terendah, jadi mereka tak bisa merasakan kita." Sasuke berkata, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" Aku sudah tahu itu, lagipula kenapa kau harus menjelaskan hal yang sudah ku tahu sendiri jawabannya?" Naruto bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Entahlah, seakan ada yang memintaku untuk menjelaskannya." Jawab Sasuke.

" Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan aneh sebelum akhirnya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Sasuke.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" Perempatan terbentuk pada dahi Sasuke,

" Kau tak sakit. Oh... Apa mungkin kau dapat mendengarkan suara hantu? Apa hantu tersebut yang memintamu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kita dapat bersembunyi?" Naruto bertanya-tanya membuat perempatan didahi Sasuke bertambah.

" Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila, Hah!" Sasuke berteriak, namun seketika Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Mereka hampir saja ketahuan, namun ledakan besar yang terjadi bertepatan dengan teriakan Sasuke menyelamatkan mereka dari persembunyian. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya kembali tenang, dan kembali menatap clone mereka yang sepertinya menjadi abu akibat ledakan besar tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus, " Lihat sekarang. Tubuh palsu buatanmu sudah hancur menjadi abu akibat serangan Deidara." Sasuke berkata, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Tenang. Aku sudah membuat tubuh yang baru, dan mereka sedang berada disana." Naruto berkata, sambil menunjuk kepala patung besar.

" Sejak kapan?" Sasuke mengernyit.

" Sejak aku masih dalam kandungan. Hahaha!" Naruto tertawa sebelum akhirnya menampar mulutnya sendiri karena Ia baru sadar bahwa Ia masih bersembunyi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. " Baka." Ucapnya, sebelum kembali mengamati interaksi antara clone baru mereka dengan Akatsuki.

Namun, clone baru yang dibuat Naruto hanya bertahan sesaat karena setelahnya, dua clone tersebut kembali harus mati akibat tertembus dua pedang beraliran petir.

" Dan, mereka kembali membunuh tubuh palsu buatanku. Huft..." Naruto menghela nafas, " Sepertinya kita memang harus masuk sekarang." Naruto berkata yang setelahnya menghela nafas lagi, karena empat tubuh yang Ia buat semuanya mati begitu saja.

...

Flashback off.

Tubuh duplikat Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap utuh walaupun terselubung oleh kertas peledak dan tertembus pedang berlairan listrik. Hal tersebut membuat Nagato memandang tubuh duplikat dan tubuh asli Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, dan mulai mempertanyakan penglihatan Rinnegannya akan hal yang ada di depannya.

Namun, dalam keterkejutannya, Nagato ternyata masih dapat mengendalikan Konan dan Yahiko untuk dapat menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sasuke yang melihat Konan dan Yahiko mulai bergerak, mulai memfokuskan Eternal Mangekyou nya yang seketika membentuk dua lengan Susano'o dan langsung menangkap dan mencengkram Konan dan Yahiko dengan erat.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menangkap kedua orang yang hendak menyerangnya lagi, hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap Nagato. " Well, Sepertinya usahamu kurang berhasil untuk melumpuhkan ku dan Sasuke. Jadi bisakah kau tenang, karena aku datang kesini dengan damai dan tak mengharapkan untuk terjadinya pertempuran yang tak berguna." Naruto berkata.

Nagato hanya terdiam namun dibalik itu semua, Nagato akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sebelumnya adalah duplikat setelah Ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan chakra dengan intensitas tinggi ketika menggunakan Susano'o. Menunjukan bahwa Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke yang kini menggunakan Susano'o dan dengan chakra yang cukup besar didalam tubuhnya, dan Ia cukup yakin bahwa sosok pirang di sampingnya pasti asli walaupun intensitas chakranya tak sebesar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Nagato hanya terdiam, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Nagato sudah tenang dan mulai kembali berbicara.

" Kami datang kesini hanya untuk beraliansi dengan kalian." Perkataan singkat Naruto, cukup untuk membuat Nagato menyipitkan matanya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Nagato akhirnya berkata, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" Aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada hari ulang tahun ayahku malam ini, untuk itu aku ingin beraliansi denganmu untuk membantuku memberikan hadiah yang tepat untuknya." Naruto berkata, membuat Nagato seketika tertawa, namun ternyata Ia mulai menyipitkan matanya melihat chakra Naruto seakan sangat besar namun kecil disaat yang sama.

" Apa kau bodoh nak? Disini bukan tempat untuk bermain-main, seharusnya kau tahu disini adalah tempat berbahaya bagi anak kecil seperti mu. Mungkin jika bukan karena Sasuke, kau pasti sudah mati sejak awal. Tapi, ku akui keberanianmu, untuk itu mungkin kau bisa berbicara langsung dengan Kakuzu dan mungkin Ia akan membantumu jika kau memiliki uang yang cukup banyak. Hahaha...!" Nagato tertawa dan mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya mengenai chakra Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendesah mendengar perkataan Nagato dan mulai melepas rangkulannya dan berjalan tepat menuju hadapan Nagato.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Nagato tajam, " Pertama, aku tidak bodoh. Kedua, aku tak perlu bantuan Sasuke untuk mainan yang kau berikan, karena aku cukup kuat. Ketiga..." Naruto memfokuskan mata Shusseigannya yang seketika semakin bersinar terang membuat Nagato menyipitkan matanya, dan harus terkejut karena Ia dapat merasakan ledakan chakra yang cukup besar dari tubuh Naruto yang setelahnya Ia dapat melihat gua rahasia mereka dipenuhi oleh tumpukan uang yang sangat banyak.

" ... Aku tak butuh Kakuzu atau anggotamu yang lain untuk membantuku, karena yang ku ingin kau sendiri yang membantuku. Dan jika kau ingin uang sebagai imbalannya, maka akan ku berikan berapapun uang yang kau inginkan, karena uang takkan menjadi penghambat untuk apa yang ku inginkan." Naruto berkata dengan seringaian diwajahnya, membuat Nagato terdiam namun mulai berfikir dua kali mengenai kekuatan pemuda pirang didepannya.

" Apa!" Seseorang bermasker berteriak lantang, membuat semua berpaling.

" Kau berisik, Kakuzu!" Deidara menyalak, namun Kakuzu ternyata sudah tak berada disisinya karena Kakuzu kini telah berada di salah satu tumpukan uang yang Naruto buat dengan Shusseigannya.

" Ini bukan genjutsu. Uang-uang ini nyata dan bukan kepalsuan!" Kakuzu berteriak lagi, semua anggota Akatsuki termasuk Nagato hanya bereaksi dengan ciri khas masing-masing menanggapi teriakan Kakuzu.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakuzu, hanya menyeringai " Aku memiliki lebih banyak dari yang kau lihat, namun sayangnya aku hanya memberikan uang ku secara cuma-cuma untuk semua anggota ku." Naruto dapat melihat Kakuzu melebarkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya Shunsin mendekat padanya.

" Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari Akatsuki dan masuk kedalam organisasi mu." Kakuzu menyatakan, membuat Nagato menghela nafas sedangkan Naruto tersenyum.

" Tidak. Aku kesini hanya ingin beraliansi dengan pemimpin kalian, namun aku akan memikirkan ucapan mu." Naruto berkata, banyak kekecewaan dari Kakuzu mendengar hal tersebut.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Nagato, mengabaikan Kakuzu yang hendak berucap. " Jadi, Nagato-sama. Apa aku harus memanggil mu seperti itu?" Naruto menyeringai, " Apa kau akan beraliansi dengan ku dan membantuku memberi hadiah pada ayahku? dan dengan imbalan sepuluh kali lipat dari yang kau lihat sekarang." Naruto bertanya, Nagato hanya tertawa.

" Hahaha... kau bilang kau cukup kuat bukan. Jika kau kuat, lalu kenapa kau memintaku membantu mu?" Pertanyaan paling dasar akhirnya keluar dari mulut Nagato, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

" Mungkin demi kesenangan. Jadi tak ada salahnya berbagi kesenangan dengan orang yang mungkin juga akan menikmati kesenangan itu bukan?" Naruto berkata, membuat Nagato kembali tertawa.

Namun dalam tawanya, Nagato berfikir. Ia adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, yang saat ini tengah bersiap untuk peperangan besar yang akan datang. Ia tahu, Ia saat ini sedang membutuhkan dana untuk persiapannya dalam perang dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang para biju yang masih tersisa diluar sana. Ia befikir untuk menerima tawaran pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya, terlebih pemuda tersebut memiliki Sasuke sebagai pengawalnya yang Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Namun, Nagato terlalu mempertahankan ego demi tujuannya dan Ia tak mau harus keluar dari rencana mereka hanya untuk membantu pemuda yang Ia tak tahu sama sekali, terlebih mengenai masalah keluarga pemuda tersebut. Jadi, Ia dengan yakin memilih untuk menolak tawaran pemuda pirang tersebut karena Ia tak ingin rencananya terganggu jika Ia harus keluar dari jalur rencana dan pergi membantu pemuda dengan masalah keluarganya tersebut.

Nagato hendak berbicara untuk menolak permintaan Naruto, namun " Sial! Kau terlalu lama berfikir, Baka-sama." Naruto terlebih dahulu berkata, membuat Nagato hampir tak bisa menahan amarahnya. " Baiklah, biar ku perjelas semuanya. Aku adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Hokage. Dan aku ingin menghancurkan ayahku, sebagai hadiah atas ulang tahunnya. Apa itu dapat membantu keputusanmu?" Naruto berkata, membuat amarah Nagato hilang seketika dan terdiam tak percaya.

" Jangan bercanda, nak." Nagato menyalak, sebelum akhirnya Itachi yang angkat bicara.

" Nagato-Kaichou, apa yang Ia ucapkan memang benar. Ia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Minato, Ia tak pernah dianggap anak olehnya bahkan Minato mencoba membunuhnya, hingga akhirnya Ia dinyatakan meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Ucap Itachi tenang, namun sebenarnya Ia juga bingung dengan situasi saat ini, terlebih Ia sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke tengah menggunakan Susano'o yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Sedangkan, Naruto yang melihat pembicaraan semakin membosankan, mulai merasa jenuh dan Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Ya, Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering merasa jenuh bahkan hatinya seakan merasakan hal yang tak enak.

" Jadi, Aliansi atau mati?" Tanya Naruto pada Nagato, yang hanya membuat Nagato tersenyum sinis.

Namun, setelah mendengar siapa ayah dan apa yang tejadi dengan pemuda tersebut, akhirnya Nagato dapat mengerti mengapa pemuda tersebut ingin menghancurkan ayahnya, terlebih Ia dapat melihat rencananya tidak keluar jalur karena tujuan dari pemuda didepannya ternyata membuat rencananya semakin menarik. Hingga akhirnya, Ia berfikir tak ada salahnya bermain dan mungkin Ia dapat menyelam sambil minum air akan hal tersebut. Untuk itu, Nagato tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui Aliansi mereka.

" Seharusnya kau memberitahu ku sejak awal siapa ayah dan apa tujuan mu, karena aku pasti akan membantu mu bahkan jika kau tak membayar ku." Nagato berkata. _" Dan setelah membunuh ayahmu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu juga, bajingan kecil."_ Nagato menambahkan dalam hati.

" Bagus. Jika demikian Aliansi ini terbentuk. Dan ku harap kau bersiap-siap karena aku ingin kau turun langsung bersama ku malam ini untuk menghancurkan Minato." Naruto berkata dengan serigaian dibalik senyumnya, _" Dan ku yakin kau akan mencoba membunuhku setelahnya bukan? akan ku tunggu saat-saat itu, bajingan tua."_ Naruto menambahkan dalam hati, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Nagato.

...

Semua berlalu begitu saja, Aliansi telah terbentuk yang hanya berisikan kedua pemimpin dari organisasi masing-masing. Banyak kebahagiaan dari Itachi karena akhirnya Ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan adiknya dan yang paling diluar dugaan, Ia telah bertemu dengan adik angkatnya yang dahulu pernah dinyatakan meninggal.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Nagato, Itachi ternyata menemui Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini berada di salah satu tempat yang disediakan Nagato selama mereka menunggu persiapan selesai. Dengan interaksi singkat selama kurang lebih satu jam, Itachi akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sang adik selama ini bersama dengan Naruto dan membuat organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang menakjubkan baginya. Itachi juga dapat mengetahui seberapa kuat Sasuke sekarang dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan hasil dari penggabungan mata para Uchiha lain, yang tentunya membuat Ia mendengus iri. Namun dalam benaknya, Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa adik tercintanya masih hidup bahkan sangat kuat. Untuk itu, Ia mulai berfikir untuk masuk kedalam organisasi Naruto dan turut bersama dengan adiknya demi masa depan yang mereka idamkan. Itachi tersenyum, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat baginya untuk keluar dari Akatsuki.

" Nagato-sama, telah siap. Kalian diminta untuk menemuinya." Itachi berkata mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hanya beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat semula mereka bertemu, Naruto tak bisa untuk tak menahan tawa melihat Nagato terduduk di atas kereta tanpa kuda untuk dapat membawa tubuhnya ke tempat yang tak jauh dari Konoha.

" Apa kau akan bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto hampir tertawa, membuat Nagato menggeram marah. Namun Nagato masih dapat menahan emosinya mengingat Ia akan sangat menikmati saat dimana Ia melihat ayah dan anak saling membunuh, terlebih Ia akan dengan senang hati membunuh kedua dari mereka disaat mereka lemah.

" Diam! Aku akan mengendalikan Konan dan Yahiko sebagai penggantiku untuk bersama mu, kurasa mereka cukup untuk menggantikan ku." Nagato berkata dengan sedikit meninggi, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

" Baik-baik. Sudah saatnya kita berangkat, dan jika dilihat dari kondisi mu kurasa kita akan sampai di Konoha lewat dari dini hari." Naruto berkata muram, karena Ia tak bisa sampai di Konoha lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

...

Time present.

Waktu kembali ke seharusnya, yang berarti dini hari di Konoha, dimana peperangan antar clan mulai terjadi. Peperangan yang dimulai akibat dari rencana clan Hyuga yang sepertinya tak menemui akhir yang baik, yang dimana pada akhirnya clan Hyuga harus terdesak bahkan putri Byakugan mereka menjadi sandera dari orang yang seharusnya menjadi korban mereka.

Ledakan chakra Kyubi adalah awal dari semuanya, awal dari pertempuran antar clan tersebut, yang juga merupakan awal dari sosok berambut pirang panjang yang hendak menikmati tidurnya harus terganggu. Suara erangan dapat terdengar jelas, menandakan betapa terganggunya Ia akan tekanan chakra tak jauh dari penginapannya bersama dengan sang sensei.

" Nawaki, bangun!" Chiriku berteriak keras, membuat Nawaki membuka matanya lebar dan seketika mendudukan dirinya.

" Chakra ini! Seperti milik Sora. Mengapa Sora berada disini, Sensei?" Nawaki bertanya, Chiriku hanya melemparkan pakaian Nawaki agar Nawaki cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

" Ini adalah chakra Kyubi langsung, Sora hanyalah kepingan kecil dari chakra Kyubi yang kau rasakan saat ini. Kurasa terjadi sesuatu hingga anak dari Hokage melonjakan chakranya seperti ini, kita harus memeriksanya." Chiriku berkata, Nawaki tersentak dari duduknya dan seketika memakai pakaian biksunya.

" Kalau begitu kita harus cepat." Nawaki berkata yang seketika berlari meninggalkan senseinya, tentunya setelah Ia selesai berpakaian. Chiriku hanya mendesah, " Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Bocah Sialan!" Chiriku berteriak, namun Ia tak mengejar Nawaki. _" Lebih baik, aku menemui Asuma terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Konoha."_ Chiriku berfikir, sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar ruangan menuju arah kediaman Asuma, dan mengabaikan muridnya yang langsung mendatangi pusat ledakan chakra Kyubi. Namun, yang Ia tak tahu, Asuma ternyata tidak ada di kediamannya.

...

Tak jauh dari penginapan, lebih tepatnya kediaman Might Guy. Dua orang remaja tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka atau lebih tepatnya dua orang murid tengah berhadapan dengan sensei mereka tentang apa yang mereka alami.

" Sepertinya, Menma kembali mengamuk." Tenten berkata, Guy hanya terdiam sambil menatap arah dimana ledakan chakra terjadi.

" Kita harus kesana, sensei." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan ajakan dari Lee pada sensei tercintanya.

Guy mengangguk, " Yosh, kita berangkat kesana." Guy berkata dengan semangat yang masih membara, namun ternyata Ia memiliki perasaan buruk akan ledakan chakra yang berasal dari kediaman Hyuga yang berarti tempat tinggal Neji, muridnya.

...

Kediaman Kurenai Yuhi disaat yang sama, Kiba dan Shino tengah mengetuk dan memanggil sensei mereka beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya Kiba dan Shino terkejut ketika yang membukakan pintu adalah seorang pria.

" Asuma sensei? Mengapa anda disini?" Kiba bertanya.

" Oh, aku hanya ada perlu dengan sensei kalian." Asuma menjawab santai, sebelum akhirnya Kurenai datang dan berdiri disisi Asuma.

" Kalian pasti merasakan ledakan chakra di kediaman Hyuga bukan?" Ucap Kurenai, mendapat anggukan dari Shino dan Kiba secara bersamaan. " Kalau begitu kita kesana, karena aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata." Lanjut Kurenai, lagi-lagi kedua muridnya mengangguk.

Kurenai, Asuma, Kiba dan Shino mulai berlari menuju kediaman Hyuga, banyak pertanyaan dibenak mereka tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun, mereka harus kesana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

...

Begitupula dengan kediaman Haruno yang dimana Yamato dan Sai tengah menanti Sakura yang tengah berganti pakaian Kunoichinya, hingga akhirnya pintu berderak terbuka menampakkan Sakura yang kini telah siap dengan seragam tempur ala Kunoichinya.

" Kita berangkat! Lagi-lagi Menma membuat ulah, Anak itu! aku akan menghabisinya kali ini." Sakura seketika berlari setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat Yamato menghela nafas namun Sai ternyata tak bisa mengekpresikan rasa kesalnya dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa berlari mengejar Sakura.

...

Peperangan tak bisa di hindarkan, kediaman Hyuga terlihat mulai hancur pada beberapa sisi terutama ruang pertemuan mereka yang kini sudah diratakan oleh tanah. Hiashi, Neji, Hizashi dan seluruh anggota clan Hyuga yang masih berjumlah 215 orang petarung hanya bersiap untuk pertempuran, mereka tak yakin untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Namun mereka sadar, jika mereka mati setidaknya istri dan anak mereka akan meneruskan clan Hyuga, dengan catatan istri dan anak mereka berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik di tempat persembunyian mereka.

'Istri dan anak mereka bisa selamat jika persembunyian mereka tak diketahui', namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Hiashi karena miris bagi Hiashi yang merupakan pemimpin dari clan Hyuga yang kini hanya mengeratkan rahangnya, melihat anaknya tengah terjerat oleh cengraman kuat dari jari jemari berlapis chakra milik sang Hokage, Minato.

" Lepaskan dia, Minato!" Teriak Hiashi marah, namun Minato hanya tertawa dengan suara beratnya.

Hiashi tahu anaknya dalam bahaya, dan Ia harus membuat keputusan. Untuk itu, Ia memasukkan tangannya pada Haori yang Ia kenakan, dan mengambil peluit yang sebelumnya di berikan oleh Naruto untuk menjaga mereka dari keadaan yang tak diinginkan.

 **" Sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan etika mu, Hiashi-** _ **sama.**_ **Apakah aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa kembali hormat padaku. Hahaha!"** Minato berkata, sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat seluruh anggota clan Hyuga berkumpul dibelakang Hiashi dan menyeringai.

Minato yang hendak kembali berucap harus tertahan karena semua anggota Keisatsu termasuk Fugaku datang menghampirinya, membuatnya semakin menyeringai karena semuanya semakin menarik.

" Hokage-sama." Fugaku membungkuk.

 **" Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Jika begitu, dengan ini atas nama Hokage, kalian ku perintahkan untuk memusnahkan semua penghianat disana tanpa terkecuali. Apa kalian mengerti?"** Minato berucap, membuat Fugaku tersentak sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

" Perintah anda adalah mutlak." Fugaku mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kode pada para anggota Keisatsu yang sebagian besar merupakan anggota clan Uchiha untuk memulai penghapusan clan Hyuga dari Konoha.

Satu divisi yang berarti 200 anggota Keisatsu, tengah berdiri dengan gagah dihadapan para anggota Hyuga. Mereka semua hanya menatap clan Hyuga dengan jijik, seakan para anggota Keisatsu tersebut tengah berhadapan dengan para sampah yang melanggar batas, karena mereka berlandasan bahwa keadilan adalah mutlak dan kejahatan harus musnahkan seperti yang sering di kumandangkan oleh sang Hokage.

" Rraahh!" Adalah teriakan yang menggema dari para anggota Keisatsu yang memulai langkah dalam serangan untuk membinasakan clan Hyuga dari muka bumi.

" Semua bersiap!" Hiashi berteriak lantang, yang setelahnya menarik peluit yang Ia ambil dari dalam haorinya dan seketika meniup peliut tanpa suara tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Hiashi tahu peluit yang Ia tiup memang tak mengeluarkan suara, namun dengan Byakugannya Ia dapat melihat aliran kuat chakra alam tak kasat mata terpencar dengan sangat kuat dari lubang peluit tersebut. Hal itu meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang diberikan Naruto benar-benar bekerja dan Ia hanya tinggal menunggu seperti apa para serigala yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dua tahun lalu.

Hingga akhirnya,

Suara keras dari lolongan beberapa serigala terdengar sangat jelas, bahkan membuat para anggota Keisatsu terhenti untuk mencari dimana suara-suara lolongan tersebut berasal. Namun suara dari lolongan serigala tersebut, menyadarkan anggota clan Hyuga bahwa mereka tak sendiri, karena mereka tahu Naruto-sama memberikan peliharaannya pada pemimpin mereka, yang sepertinya kali ini pemimpin mereka menggunakan peliharaan Naruto-sama untuk ikut membantu mereka.

" Disana!" Teriak salah satu anggota Keisatsu yang juga merupakan anggota clan Uchiha.

Namun, teriakan anggota tersebut tak bertahan lama karena petir mulai menyambarnya termasuk lima orang yang berada di sekitar anggota tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat 195 sisa anggota Keisatsu merapatkan barisan dan berdiri saling membahu untuk dapat menahan serangan dari setiap arah yang menuju mereka.

Namun apa yang dilakukan oleh 195 anggota Keisatsu merupakan kesalahan besar, karena seketika tanah yang mereka pijak membelah dan mengurung mereka kedalam tanah yang setelahnya air layaknya Tsunami mini membasahi mereka sebelum akhirnya petir mengambil alih untuk menghanguskan semua dari mereka. Dan seakan belum cukup, api yang dibantu oleh angin mencabik-cabik dan membakar mereka hingga menjadi debu tanpa sisa.

Semua anggota clan Hyuga yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terkagum dengan kekuatan para serigala yang sampai sekarang belum mereka lihat penampakkannya. Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut terkagum, namun Ia tahu putrinya masih ditangan musuh sehingga Ia harus tetap fokus dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hingga, serigala bernama Aoi menampakkan diri disisi Hiashi, yang hanya membuat Hiashi hampir tersentak. " Apa anda yang bernama Hiashi-sama? Naruto-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membantu anda. Saya Aoi, saya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok kami dan maaf jika kami mengambil serangan terlebih dahulu, karena kami melihat anda akan di serang oleh mereka."

Dengan senyuman, Hiashi mengangguk. " Ya, Saya Hiashi ketua clan Hyuga. Dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena kalian melakukan hal yang tepat."

Aoi melolong untuk membuat empat serigala yang lainnya berkumpul, sebelum akhirnya menatap Hiashi kembali. " Lalu, dimana Hinata-sama?" Aoi bertanya, Hiashi hanya menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk arah didepannya.

Aoi menyipitkan matanya, hingga akhirnya Ia melebarkannya kembali ketika melihat Hinata terbaring lemah ditanah dan terlihat terbelenggu oleh chakra orange gelap yang mencekik dan menyelimutinya. Geraman Aoi terdengar jelas, Serigala berpunduk biru tersebut menancapkan kuku tajamnya ketanah kasar, dan benar-benar marah melihat kekasih dari majikannya seperti itu.

Disisi lain, Minato yang melihat apa yang terjadi dengan semua anggota Keisatsu hanya mengerutkan kening, Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia dapat mendengar suara lolongan serigala tapi tak dapat melihat serigala tersebut. Namun Ia yakin disekitar kediaman Hyuga terdapat jumlah chakra yang cukup luar biasa mengililingi kediaman Hyuga, hingga semuanya terjawab ketika Ia melihat lima ekor serigala seketika berada disisi clan Hyuga.

Melihat keadaan membalik, Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fugaku. " Fugaku-Dono, sepertinya kita memiliki tamu yang tak diundang." Ucap Minato, Fugaku mengangguk karena Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hokagenya.

Fugaku beralih pada komandan divisi Keisatsu disampingnya, " Tembakan sinyal merah." Fugaku berkata, mendapat anggukan dari sang Komandan yang kini tak memiliki anggota karena semua anggotanya telah mati.

Sebuah tabung yang terbuat dari kayu tertancap di tanah, yang setelahnya sumbu yang berada di ujung tabung tersebut disulutkan api oleh sang komandan divisi satu Keisatsu. Dalam hitungan detik, tabung tersebut menembakkan isinya. Itu seperti kembang api, namun apa yang ditembakan dari tabung tersebut tidak meledak pada saat sampai di langit seperti kembang api yang lain, karena kembang api yang di tembakkan tersebut hanya berupa titik berwarna merah terang yang tetap mempertahankan nyala api merah tersebut hingga kembali ke tanah.

Kembang api merah tersebut, menjadi sinyal bagi divisi lain Keisatsu dan seluruh pasukan Konoha untuk merapat pada asal dimana kembang api di tembakkan. Sehingga tidak hanya satu divisi anggota Keisatsu yang akan bertempur, melainkan seluruh divisi Keisatsu dan seluruh pasukan Konoha yang aktif akan datang untuk membantu pemimpin mereka sesuai kode pertempuran yang sudah menjadi aturan mereka.

...

Kembali ke serigala bernama Aoi yang kini benar-benar marah, hingga ledakan chakra mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak hanya Aoi, empat serigala yang lain seperti Gin, Shiro, Chairo dan Akai juga benar-benar marah melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan lolongan keras dari kelima serigala tersebut menjadi pengantar mereka untuk menyerang sosok yang mereka harus bunuh karena telah dengan berani menyakiti kekasih dari majikan mereka.

Kelima serigala tersebut akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan, membuat Minato, Fugaku dan Komandannya mengedarkan pandangan mereka dan mulai bersiap dengan segala kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Hingga kabut beraliran chakra menghalau penglihatan mereka, sebelum akhirnya tanah yang mereka pijak runtuh, membuat Minato, Fugaku dan komandannya melompat untuk mendapatkan pijakan baru.

Namun belum sempat mereka berpijak, benturan keras terdengar, seiring tubuh Fugaku dan Komandannya yang terpental menyisakan dua serigala yang menatap Fugaku dan komandannya dengan geram. Namun tiga serigala lain, tak berhasil menemukan Minato. Karena beruntung bagi Minato, karena Ia sempat melakukan Hiraishin keluar dari kabut dan kini berdiri tepat di atas salah satu bangunan Hyuga yang masih belum hancur.

Kelima serigala menggeram, dan mulai berlari menuju chakra yang mereka yakini adalah Minato. Kabut menghilang, seiring kelima serigala yang kini berada tepat dihadapan Minato. Dengan cakarnya, Aoi hendak menyerang Minato dengan membabi buta demi membebaskan Hinata dari genggaman tangan chakra Minato, namun apa yang Ia lakukan harus tertahan oleh chakra biru gelap yang membentuk sebuah pedang.

" Kau takkan bisa berbuat semaumu, Serigala kecil." Fugaku terlebih dahulu menahan cakar Aoi dengan pedang Susano'o nya.

Susano'o Fugaku sepenuhnya telah terbentuk, dan kini terlihat pada kedua tangan Susano'onya dua pedang tergenggam erat dengan salah satunya yang masih menahan cakar Aoi. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Fugaku menggerakkan tangan Susano'o yang masih bebas untuk menebas tubuh Aoi menjadi dua. Namun sepersekian detik sebelum pedang Susano'o yang lain memotong Aoi, serigala lain yang bernama Gin menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Susano'o Fugaku hingga membuat tubuh Fugaku dalam mode Susano'onya terpental beberapa meter.

Aoi dan Gin, seketika beralih untuk langsung membebaskan Hinata dari cengkraman Minato, namun langkahnya tertahan karena Minato menyeringai dan langsung menangkap kedua serigala tersebut dengan tangan-tangan baru yang terbentuk dari chakra Kyubi.

" Kalian..." Ucapan Minato terhenti karena instingnya berteriak, menandakan akan ada serangan dari tiga serigala yang lain yang sepertinya mengarah pada kanan, kiri dan belakangnya. Dan benar saja, ketiga serigala lain muncul dan hendak menerkam Minato dengan kekuatan alam masing-masing, yang hanya membuat Minato menyeringai.

 **" Hiraishin no Jutsu."** Gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya Ia menghilang dari tempatnya semula, melepaskan Aoi dan Gin dari genggamannya.

Suara benturan dari serangan tiga serigala yang sebelumnya hendak menyerang Minato terdengar jelas, namun serangan tersebut tak berhasil mengingat targetnya kembali menghilang. Melihat serangan mereka gagal, ketiga serigala tersebut menggeram namun mereka cukup bersyukur karena Aoi dan Gin akhirnya bisa terlepas. Akan tetapi, tujuan mereka bukan untuk melepas Aoi dan Gin, melainkan gadis yang kini masih berada di genggaman lawan mereka, karena semuanya akan sia-sia jika mereka tak bisa melepaskan sang gadis dari belenggunya.

Kelima serigala tersebut, hendak menyerang kembali, namun langkah mereka terhenti karena seluruh kediaman Hyuga seketika di kepung oleh ribuan pasukan yang mengelilingi kediaman tersebut, bahkan ratusan pasukan Keisatsu berdiri di depan Hokage mereka.

Tak mau mengambil resiko, kelima serigala tersebut seketika menghilang dan kembali menuju 215 anggota clan Hyuga dan mengelilinginya. Guna menghindari hal yang tak di inginkan kelima serigala tersebut langsung membuat kekkai yang cukup kuat. Aoi yang melihat keadaan semakin tidak memungkinkan, membuka folder informasi mengenai pengetahuan yang tertanam pada chip di dalam otaknya dan mulai memilah strategi yang tepat untuk dapat mengatasi pengepungan.

Sistem otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, hingga hanya dalam satu menit Ia terdiam, Ia dapat menemukan strategi yang cocok untuk dapat meminimalisir korban yang mungkin akan berjatuhan di pihak clan Hyuga. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Aoi menatap Hiashi yang sepertinya tengah mengarahkan anggota clannya untuk merapat.

" Hiashi-sama." Panggilnya, yang seketika mendapat perhatian Hiashi.

" Mendekatlah, aku memiliki rencana yang kurasa cukup berguna." Aoi berkata, yang setelahnya Hiashi mendekatkan diri untuk mendengar bisikan rencana dari Aoi.

Lima menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan bagi Aoi untuk dapat menyelesaikan ucapan untuk rencana yang ada didalam otaknya. Hiashi yang pada dasarnya adalah sosok yang cerdas, dengan mudah mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda Ia menyutujui rencana yang di berikan Aoi.

Berbalik, Hiashi menatap semua anggota clannya. " Semua! Bentuk lingkaran dengan tiga lapis barisan. Pastikan ditiap barisan, memiliki anggota yang dapat menggunakan 'Hakkeshou Kaiten', 'Hakke kuushou' dan 'Jūken'." Hiashi berkata rendah namun dapat terdengar oleh semua anggotanya yang seketika melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hiashi.

" Cepatlah, Kekkai akan segera hancur!" Aoi berteriak, karena tepat diluar Kekkai, Fugaku dengan Susano'onya dan seluruh pasukan Konoha mulai bergantian mencoba menghancurkan Kekkai yang dibuat dari tenaga alam tersebut.

" Semua sudah siap." Hiashi menyatakan, Aoi mengangguk dan melolong untuk dapat memberikan kode pada ke empat serigala lain untuk dapat melakukan rencananya.

Kekkai seketika terbuka, Aoi, Gin, Shiro dan Akai terkecuali Chairo yang merupakan pengguna elemen tanah, seketika menghilang dan membabi buta menghancurkan semua pasukan Konoha hingga membuat kediaman Hyuga benar-benar hancur akibat benturan dari gelombang api, angin, air dan petir serta benturan dari tubuh para pasukan Konoha. Hal itu mereka lakukan, untuk dapat memberikan waktu bagi Hiashi dan clannya untuk dapat bersiap membentuk formasi yang di rencanakan.

Chairo, serigala yang merupakan pengguna tanah seketika menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tanah yang dipijak seluruh anggota clan Hyuga naik setinggi 1 meter dan berdiameter 500 meter. Hal tersebut, menjadi sinyal bagi Hiashi untuk mengarahkan semua anggotanya. " Barisan pertama, berdiri dibatas lingkaran tanah. Barisan kedua dan ketiga tetap ditempat. Tetap pertahankan pola lingkaran!" Hiashi dengan cepat berkata, membuat semua anggota yang berada dibarisan pertama berlari menuju batas lingkaran tanah yang meninggi. Seiring barisan pertama berlari, Hiashi kembali berteriak. " Tahan serangan dari luar dengan 'Hakkeshou Kaiten' dan muntahkan mereka yang masuk dalam jangkaun kedalam lingkaran dengan 'Hakke kuushou'. Untuk barisan kedua dan ketiga bersiap dengan 'Jūken' kalian, untuk memusnahkan mereka yang masuk kedalam lingkaran."

Chairo yang melihat semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing seketika melolong, memberikan kode pada keempat serigala yang mengamuk untuk kembali membantu Hiashi. Persiapan selesai, kelima serigala kembali mengelilingi lingkaran tanah tempat dimana clan Hyuga berpijak.

Aoi kembali melolong, memberikan arahan pada semua serigala yang Ia pimpin. Sebuah lolongan yang hanya para serigala yang mengerti dan tentunya sangat berguna agar musuh tak mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan. kelima serigala seketika membentuk formasi, Aoi dan Gin kini berada di bawah lingkaran tanah, sedangkan Akai, Shiro dan Chairo berada di atas lingkaran tanah dan kini berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran anggota clan Hyuga.

Semua serigala dapat melihat pasukan Konoha mulai kembali mendekat, yang hanya membuat Aoi memuntahkan air yang sangat banyak untuk mengelilingi lingkaran tanah. Tidak hanya itu, karena Gin menambahkan listrik pada air yang dikeluarkan oleh Aoi, membuat semua pasukan Konoha terhenti sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyerang lewat atas atau dengan memanfaatkan reruntuhan untuk dapat melompat masuk kedalam lingkaran.

Akai dan Shiro yang melihat serangan melalui udara seketika menambakkan api dengan bantuan angin untuk dapat menghanguskan mereka yang mencoba untuk masuk dan mencegah serangan Ninjutsu dari atas. Hal itu, membuat semua pasukan Konoha kembali terhenti, namun perintah Hokage adalah mutlak, sehingga mereka semua membabi buta mencoba masuk dengan segala cara.

Apa yang mereka lakukan akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang dimana ratusan dari mereka akhirnya dapat masuk kedalam lingkaran tanah, namun yang mereka harus hadapi adalah barisan dari anggota clan Hyuga yang sepertinya sudah siap menyambut mereka.

 **" Hakkeshou Kaiten."** 40 orang anggota barisan pertama meneriakan teknik yang sama, menandakan serangan dimulai. Mereka menahan senjata bahkan ninjutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh pasukan Konoha yang berhasil masuk, hal itu membuat semua pasukan Konoha kembali menyerang bahkan beberapa dari mereka berhasil menipiskan jarak dengan para pengguna Kaiten. Hal tersebut, tentunya membuat 40 orang pangguna Kaiten menyeringai dan melangkah mundur hanya untuk mempersilahkan 30 anggota Hyuga yang lain dari barisan pertama untuk menyerang para pasukan yang mendekat tersebut dan melemparkannya kedalam lingkaran.

Tak mau kalah dengan 40 pengguna Kaiten, 30 anggota Hyuga penyerang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dan mulai menghempaskan semua pasukan Konoha yang mereka serang kedalam lingkaran. **" Hakke kuushou."** adalah teriakan yang terus menggema dari 30 anggota barisan pertama yang lainnya tersebut, yang menjadi pengantar untuk barisan kedua dan ketiga untuk bersiap menerima musuh yang terlempar kedalam lingkaran.

 **" Hakke Rokujūyon Sho."** Neji dan Hizashi berteriak lantang bersama dengan seluruh barisan dua dan tiga untuk melumpuhkan semua orang yang masuk kedalam lingkaran.

Jika dilihat dari atas monumen Hokage, luasnya kediaman Hyuga kini semakin terlihat karena kediaman Hyuga kini hanya tersisa reruntuhan, bahkan tembok pembatas kediaman Hyuga sudah hancur. Semua sudah rata dengan tanah, bahkan pertempuran sepertinya mulai meluas hingga sisi terluar dari kediaman Hyuga.

Minato yang kini berdiri disisi terluar kediaman Hyuga, hanya menyeringai menatap ratusan demi ratusan pasukannya mulai gugur ketika mendekati lingkaran yang dibuat anggota clan Hyuga. Minato menyeringai, karena sepertinya Hyuga memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, untuk itu Ia menatap Hinata yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya dan mungkin Ia akan menggunakan putri dari pemimpin mereka sebagai senjata terakhirnya.

Namun, untuk saat ini Ia ingin melihat seberapa kuat anggota Hyuga. Ia tahu semua pasukan yang menyerang clan Hyuga masihlah lemah dibandingkan pasukan elitnya yakni para Uchiha terpilih, untuk itu Ia berpaling pada Fugaku yang kini menonaktifkan mode Susano'onya.

 **"Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk uji coba pasukan khusus ku, bukan begitu Fugaku-san?"** Minato berkata, Fugaku hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai.

Pertempuran terus berlanjut, Hiashi tak mengerti mengerti mengapa Minato membiarkan semua pasukannya satu persatu mulai mati. Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan baginya, namun Ia hanya berlalu akan hal itu, dan memfokuskan diri untuk melihat barisan pertama mereka mulai melemah.

" Barisan pertama, mundur. Barisan kedua, gantikan posisi barisan pertama di batas lingkaran!" Hiashi berteriak, yang setelahnya mereka yang diperintahkan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dengan saling bertukar tempat.

Aoi melolong, menandakan sudah waktunya bagi Chairo untuk melakukan tugasnya. Chairo menghentakkan tangannya untuk membuat lingkaran tanah bergerak atau dengan kata lain bergesar menuju arah dimana Minato dan Hinata berada.

Semua berjalan lancar, barisan kedua dari anggota clan Hyuga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menggoyahkan pertahan clan Hyuga dan kelima serigala yang kini sedang menuju tempat dimana Minato berada.

...

Disisi terluar kehancuran kediaman Hyuga, jauh dari sisi Minato berada. Tim InoShikaChou masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya, mereka hanya sedang menunggu, dan saling berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lainnya.

 _" Keadaan berbalik, clan Hyuga dapat bertahan dan kini sedang menuju tempat Minato dengan formasi mereka. Namun Minato masih dapat membalikkan keadaan karena Ia memiliki Hinata sebagai kartu AS nya."_ Shikamaru berkata pada telepatinya.

 _" Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuga?"_ Shikaku bertanya.

 _" Ia hanya terdiam dan sepertinya tengah mengamati pertempuran. Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang, dan kami sama sekali tak mengenalinya, hanya saja Ia menggunakan pakaian Biksu dari kuil api. Aku tak tahu apa Ia berpihak pada Minato atau clan Hyuga."_ Shikamaru menjawab, mendapat anggukan dari pemimpin Kirigakure saat ini.

 _" Tetap diposisi kalian, dan mulai rencana ketika waktunya tiba."_ Shikaku berkata, dan memutuskan link mereka.

...

Kembali ke Hiashi yang menatap Minato geram, tanah atau batas lingkaran yang mereka pijak kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Minato berada. Formasi clan Hyuga mulai berubah sesuai dengan rencana mereka, Barisan tiga yang berada di dalam lingkaran mulai menyatukan barisan dengan barisan dua diluar lingkaran dan mulai membendung serangan dari arah kanan, kiri dan belakang. Sedangkan barisan satu yang masih didalam lingkaran bersiap bersama dengan pemimpin mereka untuk maju menyerang Minato dan kedua pengawalnya, Aoi dan Gin yang berada di bawah lingkaran juga ikut membantu penyerangan, menyisakan tiga serigala yang lain untuk membantu pertahanan barisan dua dan tiga selama mereka menyerang Minato.

" Lepaskan dia Minato!" Teriak Hiashi, Minato hanya menyeringai.

 **" Baik, aku akan melepasnya. Tapi, sebelum itu...!"** Minato menggerakkan tangannya menuju mata Hinata, hal tersebut membuat Aoi dan Gin melebarkan mata dan seketika menghilang untuk menyerang Minato. Namun, lagi-lagi Aoi dan Gin di tahan oleh Susano'o Fugaku.

Minato yang melihat dua serigala di tahan oleh Fugaku hanya tertawa, sebelum akhirnya Ia merobek dan mengambil kedua mata Byakugan Hinata, yang setelahnya melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya Hinata ke tanah. **" Serigala lemah...! Hahaha..."** Minato tertawa, mengejek dua serigala yang kini terhempas kembali ke kelompok Hyuga, sebelum akhirnya Hokage konoha tersebut melihat dua bola mata yang Ia genggam dengan seringaian, **" Aku akan mengambil matanya sebagai hadiah. Dan mungkin aku akan membiarkannya hidup jika kalian bisa menyentuhku. Hahaha...!"** Minato tertawa dengan suara beratnya.

Hiashi yang melihat kedua mata Hinata di ambil berteriak marah dan hendak menyerang Minato membabi buta, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Aoi dan Gin lagi-lagi bangkit dan terlebih dahulu menyerang. Namun, benturan sangat keras terdengar memekakkan telinga, dengan Aoi dan Gin yang ternyata terhempas kembali ke dalam lingkaran.

Hiashi dan semua anggotanya tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Aoi dan Gin bahkan kini tak bisa bangkit kembali. Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat melihat 10 mahluk yang terbentuk dari chakra ternyata menghadang mereka, 10 mahluk yang Hiashi tahu merupakan kumpulan chakra yang sama seperti yang dikeluarkan oleh Fugaku.

Minato yang melihat pasukan khususnya telah datang hanya menyeringai, pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan dengan semua dari mereka dapat menggunakan Susano'o. Hal tersebut, tentunya membuat clan Hyuga adalah hal mudah terkecuali pada serigala yang menurutnya patut diperhitungkan.

 **" Dengan ini kalian semua akan mati.** " Minato berkata yang setelahnya tertawa keras dan menaruh kedua bola mata Byakugan Hinata pada tabung, sebelum akhirnya Ia masukan kembali tabung tersebut pada segel penyimpanan di lengannya.

Hiashi tak tahu apa lagi yang akan Ia lakukan, kedua mata Hinata sangat berharga, namun saat ini yang lebih berharga adalah nyawa putrinya tersebut. Rencana Aoi semula lancar, namun jika Ia harus melawan kesepuluh mahluk besar chakra dihadapannya sudah pasti tak ada harapan bagi mereka. Aoi dan Gin bahkan masih belum bangkit, yang mungkin akibat dari pukulan yang dilancarkan kesepuluh mahluk tersebut yang memukul Aoi dan Gin dengan keras. Tiga serigala yang lain takkan mungkin membantunya, mengingat ketiga serigala tersebut kini sedang bertarung bersama barisan pertama dan ketiga untuk menjaga posisi mereka.

Hingga, kesepuluh Susano'o mulai bergerak dan mulai melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing untuk memusnahkan semua anggota clan Hyuga. Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya bisa menahan sebisa mungkin hingga Ia mati sekalipun.

Namun,

Waktu seakan terhenti sesaat, ketika Hiashi melihat beberapa orang menghadang kesepuluh mahluk Kolosal atau Susano'o yang hendak menyerang clan Hyuga. Semua tak bisa Hiashi percaya, Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan mengapa orang-orang yang seharusnya berpihak pada Minato kini malah membantunya.

Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Tenten, semua dari mereka membantunya, dan melancarkan serangan masing-masing untuk menahan serangan dari kesepuluh Susano'o.

" Kalian?" Hiashi tak percaya, Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan Hiashi hanya berbalik dan tersenyum.

" Selama ini kami hanya berdiam diri dengan perlakuan Minato, tapi setelah kami datang kesini, kami baru tersadar bahwa kami salah dan seharusnya kami membantumu untuk menghancurkan Hokage. Kami juga membenci Hokage yang haus akan kekuasaan dan berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan bawahannya, terlebih kami sangat membenci ketika Ia membiarkan semua pasukannya mati seakan mereka yang telah mati adalah sampah." Kurenai berkata, sebelum akhirnya menatap kesembilan orang disisinya. " Aku lebih baik mati, jika harus dipimpin Hokage seperti dia." Kurenai menunjuk Minato yang tengah menyeringai.

" Ya!" Teriak sembilan orang yang kini ikut berdiri di depan Hiashi.

Minato yang melihat semua Jonin pembimbing dan calon pemimpin tiap-tiap clan di Konoha mulai memberontak padanya hanya tertawa. **" Hahaha! Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian. Karena aku akan membunuh semua yang menentangku."** Minato seketika meledakkan chakranya, hingga akhirnya dua ekor kembali muncul menambah ekor yang sudah ada, menandakan sudah lima ekor yang tumbuh pada tubuhnya.

Kulitnya mengelupas, hanya menyisakan merah darah dari chakra padat yang membentuk layaknya seekor rubah. Semua terlihat sama, namun yang membedakan Minato masih dapat mengontrol kekuatan Kyubi yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

 **" Sekarang ku pastikan kalian semua akan mati disini! Ggrroaahh!"**

Hiashi, Yamato, Kurenai dan yang lainnya, menganggap ini sudah diluar batas. Dengan kekuatan penuh mereka, mereka tak yakin mereka akan dapat menahan serangan dari Kyubi serta kesepuluh Susano'o pengawalnya. Hingga, yang saat ini mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil Hinata kembali dan kabur dari pertempuran tak seimbang ini, namun mereka sama sekali tak memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk dapat kabur dari Minato dan pengawalnya tersebut.

Hiashi dapat melihat Minato mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menggenggam tubuh tak berdaya Hinata dengan tangan chakranya. Hal tersebut tentunya membuat Hiashi melebarkan matanya, " Tidak! Hinata!" Teriaknya, namun Minato mulai mengangkat Hinata dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menembakkan Bijuudama tepat pada kepala yang sudah tak memiliki mata, Hinata.

" Tidak!" Hiashi berteriak,

 **" Raigō: Senjusatsu."**

 **Bbooommm...!**

Bijuudama telah ditembakkan dan seketika meledak menjadi suatu pemandangan mengerikan di langit. Hiashi jatuh terduduk, usahanya telah gagal, Ia telah kehilangan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya Ia dapat mendengar Kurenai dan Yamato beberapa kali memanggilnya, " Hiashi-sama." Suara samar Kurenai kini dapat terdengar, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kurenai yang hanya menunjuk sesuatu dari arah dimana Minato berada.

Hiashi berpaling dan harus terkejut karena Ia dapat melihat seseorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, tengah berdiri didepan tubuh terjatuh Minato dengan mode Kyubi. Dengan Byakugannya, Ia dapat melihat chakra pemuda tersebut seakan membentuk wajah menyeramkan dengan beberapa telapak tangan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Disisi yang sama, Asuma yang sangat akrab dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Ia tahu pemuda tersebut bukanlah Chiriku, namun Ia tak tahu ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan jutsu tersebut selain dia dan Chiriku sendiri saat ini.

" Semula aku menikmati pertarungan kalian. Tapi, setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan, terlebih pada gadis ini, aku cukup yakin bahwa kau tak pantas menjadi seorang Hokage." Pemuda tersebut memfokuskan chakranya, hingga wajah budha dari jutsu yang Ia keluarkan menunjukkan murkanya yang seketika meninju Minato dengan tangan-tangan tak kasat matanya.

" Kau harus tetap siaga, Nawaki no Baka!" Sosok lain seketika hadir dibelakang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Nawaki. **" Raigō: Senjusatsu.'"** Teriaknya, ketika menahan serangan dari kesepuluh Susano'o yang hendak menyerang Nawaki dari belakang.

Nawaki berbalik, " Ah, Chiriku-Sensei. Maaf." Nawaki berkata, Chiriku mengangguk. " Cepat bawa gadis itu, dan segera berkumpul bersama mereka. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, kita takkan sanggup melawan Hokage dan para pengawalnya." Chiriku berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Nawaki.

Nawaki seketika melompat dan berlari menuju Hiashi dan yang lainnya, " Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Nawaki berkata dan meletakkan Hinata di tanah didepan Hiashi, membuat Hiashi mengangguk.

" Semua jalan telah ditutup, kita terkepung." Hizashi berkata, mendapat konfirmasi dari Neji yang masih setia menggunakan Byakugannya.

Hiashi hanya bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, Aoi dan Gin terlihat tertatih-tatih, tiga serigala lainnya masih menahan serangan dari luar lingkaran, para anggotanya hanya memiliki sedikit stamina yang tersisa. Ia tak mungkin mengorbankan Asuma, Kurenai dan delapan orang lain termasuk seorang pemuda dan Chiriku yang membebaskan Hinata untuk dapat menjadi tameng mereka selama mereka pergi.

Mereka sudah berhasil membebaskan Hinata, namun masalah berikutnya adalah untuk keluar dari pertempuran. Ia dapat mendengar raungan dari betapa marahnya Minato yang kini berada diekor lima, bahkan Ia kini dapat melihat Minato mulai mengeluarkan satu ekor lagi yang berarti sudah enam ekor keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Ia tersentak. Ia dapat mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kepalanya, suara yang cukup familiar baginya. Hiashi mengedarkan pandangan, dan cukup terkejut karena tidak hanya dia sendiri karena semua orang yang berpihak padanya seakan mendapat suara-suara yang sama dari dalam kepala mereka.

 _" Ini aku, Shikaku. Aku akan membantu kalian semua keluar dari pertempuran, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."_

Suara itu terdengar jelas di kepala mereka, membuat semua dari mereka yang mendengarkan bertanya-tanya. Namun, situasi yang tak memungkinkan membuat mereka harus bergerak cepat dan mengambil keputusan. Semua dari mereka pada akhirnya mendengarkan perkataan Shikaku dan memahami rencana pelarian yang di jelaskannya.

Tak menunggu lama bagi mereka, untuk mengangkat kepala mereka dan menantikan aba-aba dari dimulainya rencana pelarian.

" Chiriku sensei, kita akan segera pergi. Buat pukulan terakhir agar mereka menjauh!" Nawaki berteriak, Chiriku mengangguk dan mulai melancarkan pukulan pamungkas dari jutsu budhanya.

Seiring Chiriku merapat pada yang lainnya, ratusan bom asap di tembakkan membuat seluruh wilayah kediaman Hyuga tertutup oleh asap gelap yang menghalangi pandangan. Semua merapatkan posisi mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka dapat mendengar suara gemuruh dari arah belakang mereka. Teriakan dari pasukan Konoha terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya akan hal yang terjadi.

" Semua ikuti aku." Seseorang berkata, membuat semua berpaling hanya untuk melihat Shikamaru berlari melewati mereka.

Tak mau menunggu lama, semua mulai mengikuti Shikamaru. Hiashi seketika mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan yang lainnya. Mereka dapat mendengar suara hantaman demi hantaman di sekitar mereka, namun mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena memang keadaan sekitar tertutup asap tebal.

Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi mereka untuk dapat keluar dari asap tebal yang menyelubungi kediaman Hyuga, hingga akhirnya Hiashi harus melebarkan matanya karena Ia dapat melihat Inoichi, Chouza dan Choji ternyata adalah penyebab suara hantaman demi hantaman yang mereka dengar sepanjang pelarian. Hiashi terkejut karena ketiga dari mereka terlihat menghantamkan tangan mereka pada pasukan Konoha, namun yang membuat Hiashi lebih terkejut adalah Inoichi dapat membesarkan tubuhnya layaknya clan Akimichi.

" Semua ikuti aku!" Ino berteriak, membuat semua mengikuti Ino yang kini telah berlari menjauh dari kediaman Hyuga.

Hiashi yang ikut berlari, sempat menoleh hanya untuk melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Shikamaru, Inoichi, Chouza dan Choji membesarkan tubuh mereka, sebelum akhirnya menghantam tanah untuk membuat tanah terangkat dan melemparkan tanah besar tersebut pada semua pasukan Konoha yang masih terselimuti asap tebal termasuk Hokage dan pengawalnya.

Dalam larinya Hiashi tak hentinya menitikkan air mata melihat wajah Hinata yang kini kehilangan dua bola mata indahnya. Byakugannya masih aktif, hanya untuk melihat tiap-tiap aliran chakra yang mengalir dalam diri Hinata. Aliran chakra Hinata tidak stabil, yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa mungkin akibat dari lonjakan chakra Kyubi yang merusak struktur aliran chakra, yang membuatnya semakin menangis karena kebodohannya.

Setengah jam lamanya Ia terus berlari bersama dengan yang lainnya, hingga akhirnya mereka terhenti karena penunjuk arah mereka yakni Ino menghentikan larinya. Semua dari mereka kini dapat melihat sekelompok orang atau karavan didepan mereka.

Hingga akhirnya seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari salah satu karavan tersebut dan berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan anggotanya. Semua hanya bisa menatap wanita dan lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat menggunakan penutup mata, yang mulai mendekat ke arah Hiashi dan putrinya.

" Saya Mei Terumi, saya adalah pemimpin pasukan Rebelion. Saya datang kesini atas permintaan, Shikaku-san. Kalian bisa bersama kami untuk menuju tempat persembunyian, dan bawa putri anda kedalam karavan untuk mendapat penangan medis." Mei Terumi berkata, Hiashi seketika mengangguk.

" Terima kasih. Tapi, sebelum menuju tempat persembunyian, aku harap kalian melewati perbatasan negara api tak jauh dari sini, karena wanita dan anak-anak dari anggota clan Hyuga bersembunyi disana." Hiashi berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Mei. Melihat Mei menyetujui, Hiashi seketika berlari menuju karavan untuk dapat memberikan Hinata pertolongan lebih lanjut dari ninja medis.

...

Semua orang yang berpihak pada Hiashi termasuk Nawaki dan Chiriku, kini hanya bisa mendudukan diri mereka pada beberapa kereta kuda atau karavan kelompok Rebelion. Kelima serigala juga terlihat mengawal keberangkatan karavan tersebut. Sudah dua jam lamanya mereka melakukan perjalan dari perbatasan Konoha, dan kini mereka sedang menuju perbatasan negara api yang dimana menjadi tempat para istri dan anak anggota Hyuga bersembunyi.

Hari itu, sudah menunjukan jam 5 pagi, namun matahari seakan enggan untuk kembali melakukan tugasnya. Pagi itu begitu dingin, bahkan bagi mereka yang sedang merapatkan diri satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun berbeda dengan Hiashi, Ia hanya terdiam dan hanya menatap anaknya seorang diri. Ia bodoh, karena Ia telah membuat Hinata masuk kedalam rencana mereka. Ia terlalu bodoh, karena Ia tak menunggu Naruto kembali ketika melakukan rencananya.

Namun, semua sudah terjadi. Putrinya kini harus terbaring lemah, bahkan dengan byakugannya Ia masih dapat melihat aliran chakra putrinya benar-benar kacau. Dan yang lebih menyakitinya, Ia dapat melihat perban yang melilit menutupi kedua rongga mata putrinya.

" Hinata, Gomenne..." Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Hiashi hanya bisa terus meminta maaf pada putrinya.

...

Konoha di waktu yang sama,

Pagi itu, Kushina hanya bisa menatap anak semata wayangnya miris, Ia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Minato hingga membuat Menma seperti ini. Cukup sudah Ia kehilangan Naruto, untuk itu Ia tak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi. Menurutnya, Menma memang anak yang keras kepala, dan memiliki kepribadian yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Ia tahu Menma sangat senang dengan kejahilan, bahkan rambutnya mulai Ia warnai menjadi warna merah, yang membuatnya sempat marah namun Menma hanya menjawab bahwa Ia tak mewarnai rambutnya sendiri. Kushina tak tahu mengapa rambut Menma berubah warna dengan sendirinya, namun mungkin suatu hari nanti akan terjawab. Dan Ia yakin dan Ia tahu dibalik itu semua, Menma adalah anak baik seperti kakaknya, Naruto.

Kushina mengelus tubuh tak sadar anaknya, dan menganggap Ini semua salahnya, karena Ia terlalu lemah dan begitu saja menyetujui perkataan Minato untuk mengambil setengah dari kekuatan Kyubi. Jika saja Ia tahu, Menma akan melemah ketika setengah kekuatan Kyubi diambil, Ia pasti akan menolak perkataan Minato.

" Kushina!" Minato berteriak dari ruang tamu kediamannya, membuat Kushina tersentak dan seketika berlari keluar dari kamar Menma menuju suaminya berada.

" Minato-koi, ada apa? Aku mendengar clan Hyuga melakukan pemberontakkan, maaf jika aku tak datang kesana, karena aku sedang Menjaga Menma." Kushina berkata, Minato hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan melepas jubahnya yang terlihat kotor dan robek akibat penggunaan chakra Kyubi.

Kushina menerima jubah kotor Minato dan membawanya kebelakang untuk digantikan dengan jubah baru. " Apa Menma belum sadar juga?" Minato bertanya, Kushina hanya mengangguk muram.

" Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" Kushina bertanya, Minato mengangguk.

" Semua calon penerus clan yang ada di Konoha, ikut dalam pemberontakkan dan mereka ikut lari bersama dengan clan Hyuga. Untuk itu, aku memanggil semua ketua clan untuk datang ke pertemuan." Ucapan dari Minato, membuat Kushina melebarkan mata tak percaya.

Kushina menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Minato, _" Seharusnya kau tahu, sebagai istri mu pun, aku tak mempercayaimu sebagai suami yang baik. Jadi seharusnya kau mengerti mengapa mereka berani memberontak padamu, Minato-koi."_ Itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin Kushina ucapkan pada suaminya.

Namun, " Kalau begitu, hati-hati. Dan selamat ulang tahun suami ku." hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya, hingga akhirnya Kushina mengecup pipi Minato hangat, yang menurutnya itu adalah kecupan terakhirnya untuk orang yang Ia cintai. Ia tak tahu mengapa Ia berfikir demikian, mungkin karena Ia sudah lelah menjadi istri yang terus menurut pada suami, dan mungkin Ia akan meninggalkan Minato jika memang Ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang Minato lakukan.

...

Perbatasan Konoha,

Setengah jam telah berlalu, waktu menunjukan setengah enam pagi di Konoha, yang dimana matahari seakan masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Embun pagi dan terbitnya matahari seharusnya menjadi hari yang cerah, namun tidak bagi Naruto yang terlihat tengah terdiam seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" Berhenti melamun, Baka. Kita hampir sampai di Konoha." Sasuke berkata, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Ah, maaf. Aku hanya memiliki perasaan tak enak sejak awal kita berangkat." Naruto berkata, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bergegas, karena Konan dan Yahiko akan memulai serangan di tengah-tengah Konoha." Sasuke menutup tudung kepala dari jubah SSS yang Ia kenakan. Naruto mengangguk, dan ikut menutup kepalanya dengan tudung dari jubah SSS kebanggaannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat dan mulai memasuki Konoha dengan sangat mudah, karena Naruto dengan Shusseigannya dapat melihat portal penghalang dan dengan mudah membukanya tanpa diketahui. Sedangkan Konan dan Yahiko yang dikendalikan oleh Nagato memang dengan sengaja memasuki Konoha dengan terbuka, guna membuat keributan di tengah-tengah desa.

" Naruto." Sasuke berkata, membuat Naruto berpaling hanya untuk melihat Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika melebarkan mata.

" Bagaimana? Kuso! Hinata-chan..." Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang lihat, kediaman Hyuga telah hancur bahkan benar-benar hancur.

" Siapa yang melakukannya? Sial aku tak bisa merasakan chakra Hinata-san. Bahkan... Sial. Aku tak bisa merasakan chakra Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menggeram marah.

" Kita harus memeriksanya." Naruto berkata datar, namun aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke tersentak.

 _" Ini! Sial.. Naruto. "_ Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Naruto dalam diam, bahkan Ia mulai merasakan rasa takut yang teramat, walaupun saat ini Ia berada di pihak Naruto dan tak mungkin menjadi target Naruto. " _Jika seperti ini aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Konoha setelahnya."_ Pikirnya, seakan Ia enggan untuk mendekat pada Naruto yang seperti ini.

Karena, Ia tahu. Saat ini Naruto benar-benar marah.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terima kasih karena senpai sekalian sudah setia membaca dan review fict saya...**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan untuk chap ini, dan untuk chap selanjutnya, saya harus jujur bahwa saya sangat menyukai chap depan... So, please review and jangan lupa Fav dan Foll ya... agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini...**

 **Sekali mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya ) - Status : Unavailable (Jailor of Lich King.)**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terima kasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	22. One Day, Genocide!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena updatenya lama. Mengingat saya baru mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan pengalaman baru, jadi agak sulit buat saya untuk menyisihkan waktu. Hmmm... Semoga saja kerjaan saya lancar dan berhasil agar dapat menyisihkan waktu untuk mengetik fict ini, amin.**

 **Ada berita baik, karena Aoi Doujutsu akan di translate kedalam bahasa Inggris oleh Co-Writer saya. Rencananya bulan November akan dimulai untuk upload, jadi bagi senpai sekalian yang berminat untuk membaca dalam bahasa ingris bisa membacanya di situs Fanfict ini.**

 **Langsung saja, chapter ini adalah chapter yang cukup panjang. Jadi senpai sekalian bisa ambil cemilan, minuman dan tikar. Hahaha... Selamat membaca.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 21 :**

 **One Day, Genocide!**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY YOUTUBE –** **" The Last Mohicans, Trebor Jones - Troy Symphony Orchestra, Gala Concert. "**

 _Last Time,_

 _" Kita harus memeriksanya." Naruto berkata datar, namun aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke tersentak._

 _" Ini! Sial.. Naruto. " Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Naruto dalam diam, bahkan Ia mulai merasakan rasa takut yang teramat, walaupun saat ini Ia berada di pihak Naruto dan tak mungkin menjadi target Naruto. "Jika seperti ini aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Konoha setelahnya." Pikirnya, seakan Ia enggan untuk mendekat pada Naruto yang seperti ini._

 _Karena, Ia tahu. Saat ini Naruto benar-benar marah._

 _..._

* * *

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

* * *

Chapter 22 : One Day, Gencide!

Semua telah terjadi, perang antara Konoha dan clan Hyuga telah usai, dimana peperangan kecil tersebut harus berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak clan Hyuga, yang pada akhirnya terpaksa melarikan diri demi keselamatan mereka. Kerugian jelas nampak pada kedua belah pihak, Konoha harus kehilangan ratusan prajuritnya dan mengalami kerugian materi yang terbilang cukup besar.

Disisi lain, jika dibandingkan dengan Konoha, clan Hyuga cukup beruntung karena semua anggotanya masih hidup dan hanya mengalami luka-luka yang mungkin masih dapat di sembuhkan. Dalam hal materi, clan Hyuga tidak mengalami kerugian besar karena harta benda mereka sebelumnya sudah di simpan dengan baik bersama dengan para istri dan anak mereka yang mengungsikan diri. Namun, dari semua keberuntungan mereka, hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka merasa benar-benar kalah, tak berguna dan menyalahkan diri masing-masing, yakni kegagalan mereka untuk menjaga sang putri Byakugan, yang kini harus terbaring nyaris tak bernyawa.

Hal-hal itulah yang membuat kedua pihak merasa dirugian.

...

* * *

Kembali ke Konoha atau lebih tepatnya ruang kerja sang Hokage, matahari bahkan baru setengah jalan untuk menampakkan dirinya yang berarti baru pukul enam pagi di Konoha. Tapi, dua orang pemimpin clan dan seorang warga sipil terlihat tengah berdiri berbaris memandang sang Hokage yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Dua orang tertua desa yakni Koharu dan Homura, ternyata juga hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana Minato bekerja dengan bawahannya, bagi mereka Minato adalah aset penting bagi kemajuan Konoha terlebih mereka dapat melihat ketegasan dari wajah Minato yang dimana membuat semua bawahannya tunduk, terkecuali clan Hyuga tentunya.

" Penerus clan atau bukan, semua orang yang ada di dalam daftar ini merupakan penghianat desa, tanpa terkecuali. Bagi kalian yang keberatan atau menolak hal ini, maka kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang berarti mati." Minato berkata keras dan mulai menamparkan telapak tangannya pada selembar kertas yang terbuka diatas mejanya, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di depannya tersentak. Sedangkan, Koharu dan Homura hanya tersenyum di balik wajah mereka yang datar.

Ketiga orang yang ada di hadapan Minato hanya terdiam, karena mereka tahu pada lembar yang kini tertutup telapak tangan Minato terdapat nama anak mereka masing-masing. Tim tujuh, delapan dan sembilan serta Jounin pembimbing dari masing-masing tim tersebut, termasuk Asuma yang merupakan Jounin pembimbing tim 10, kini harus menjadi orang yang dicari hidup atau mati di seluruh wilayah Shinobi.

" Maaf Hokage-sama, mengapa tim 10 tidak termasuk kedalam daftar tersebut? Sedangkan sensei pembimbing mereka berada didalam daftar." Pemimpin clan Inuzuka bertanya dengan nada rendah, seakan Ia takut untuk membuat Minato marah.

Minato mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seorang lain yang berdiri disudut ruangan. " Fugaku-san." Panggilnya, mendapat anggukan dari Fugaku.

Fugaku berjalan dan berdiri tepat di sisi Tsume, " Shikaku sudah memberikan sebuah gulungan pada anggota ku yang berada di Kiri untuk di berikan kepada Hokage-sama. Shikaku, meminta Inoichi dan Chouza serta anak-anak mereka yang berarti tim 10 untuk menetap di Kirigakure beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk itu, tim 10 kini berada di bawah pengawasan Shikaku-san dan mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan insiden kemarin. Gulungan tersebut sudah di setujui oleh Hokage-sama." Fugaku berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

Tsume Inuzuka yang merupakan pemimpin clan Inuzuka mengangguk sedikit, sedangkan Shibi Aburame tetap terdiam. Minato mendesah dan perlahan mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya berpaling dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat betapa besar dan indahnya Konoha saat ini, pengecualian untuk wilayah clan Hyuga yang hancur.

" Dalam insiden kemarin, ada lima serigala besar yang membantu clan Hyuga. Apa diantara kalian tahu hal itu?" Minato berkata tanpa berbalik.

Mendengar ucapan Minato, Tsume mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya melebarkan mata dan berteriak marah. " Apa kau menuduh clan ku dibalik itu semua! Kami memang memelihara beberapa anjing yang menyerupai serigala. Namun, aku bersumpah, clan ku tak melakukan hal itu."

Minato hanya tertawa, " Aku tahu. Clan mu memang hanya memelihara anjing ninja, untuk itu..." Minato berbalik dan mulai menatap pemimpin clan Inuzuka, " Jika aku melihat sedikit saja, anjing mu melakukan hal sama seperti para serigala sialan kemarin. Kau akan menerima akibatnya, Inuzuka-Dono." Minato berkata santai, namun membuat Tsume terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya Minato menatap pemimpin Clan aburame yang sejak awal terdiam, " Hal itu juga berlaku untuk serangga mu, Aburame-Dono." Minato memperingatkan, Shibi hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Satu-satu nya orang yang tak di peringatkan Minato hanyalah seorang warga sipil yang Minato tahu merupakan ayah dari Sakura Haruno, yakni Kizashi Haruno. Dua clan yang Minato tegur adalah dua clan besar yang menurutnya perlu di tata ulang, pengecualian untuk Uchiha yang pada dasarnya setia dengannya. Sedangkan untuk warga sipil, seperti Kizashi Haruno menurutnya hanya perlu tahu dan Ia hanya harus membuat para warga sipil tidak menjadi orang bodoh untuk menentangnya.

Tsume, Shibi dan Kizashi kini hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Minato setelahnya. Hingga akhirnya, Minato kembali berbicara. " Aku tidak mentolerir segala pemberontakkan bagaimanapun bentuknya. Jadi aku ingin kalian mengerti dan paham akan akibat yang akan ku berikan bagi para pemberontak." Minato berkata lagi, kali ini tiga orang di depannya mengangguk secara bersamaan, " Sekarang kalian bisa kembali." Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuat ketiga yang bersangkutan mulai berbalik dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Namun,

Suara benturan dan dentingan dari kaca pecah terdengar di telinga semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, membuat semua orang berpaling dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Minato yang melihat apa yang terjadi, seketika membelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena tepat dihadapannya seseorang telah terkapar dengan darah yang mulai menggenang.

" Anbu? Apa yang terjadi?" Minato bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertanyaannya terjawab oleh seorang Anbu lain yang seketika hadir disisinya, namun Anbu tersebut terlihat benar-benar lelah dilihat dari bagaimana Anbu tersebut tersengal-sengal dalam berlututnya. " Dua orang telah menyusup, salah satu dari mereka dapat menghempaskan kami dengan kekuatan tak kasat mata. Dari pakaiannya, mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki." Anbu tersebut berkata, membuat Minato menggeram, dan Ia akhirnya tahu mengapa mayat Anbunya bisa terlempar menuju kantornya ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat Anbu yang berlutut didepannya.

Mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, Minato mengeratkan rahangnya ketika melihat asap serta ledakan yang Ia yakini merupakan tempat bagi musuh berada. " Fugaku-san, tembakkan sinyal merah dan amankan semua penduduk sipil ke tempat persembunyian." Minato berkata, yang kini kembali membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat Fugaku mengangguk padanya.

Koharu yang sejak awal terdiam, mulai angkat bicara. " Hokage-sama, kau tentunya tahu. Saat ini kita hanya memiliki setengah dari sisa pasukan yang masih kuat untuk bertempur. Sedangkan setengah pasukan lainnya, berada di rumah sakit dan banyak di antaranya sudah tak bernyawa. Apa kau akan mengorbankan pasukan mu yang lain, seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Koharu berkata, Homura mengangguk. Sedangkan, Minato hanya terdiam ketika menatap Koharu, namun sebenarnya banyak ketidak senangan dalam diri Minato mendengar hal tersebut.

" Aku tak peduli!" Minato berkata sedikit meninggi, sebelum akhirnya berpaling dari Koharu dan menatap Fugaku kembali. " Kumpulkan semua yang kita miliki. Karena aku tak ingin kita di anggap lemah oleh Akatsuki." Minato berkata marah, Koharu dan Homura hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mereka bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

" Sebagai Hokage kau harusnya memperdulikan para bawahanmu, ini semua demi tujuan kita dan demi Konoha." Koharu berkata lagi, Minato hanya mengeratkan rahangnya.

Dengan kilatan kuning, Minato seketika menghilang dan langsung berada di tengah-tengah Koharu dan Homura. Dua buah kunai Hiraishin terlihat menancap tepat di dada Homura dan Koharu, yang membuat Koharu dan Homura melebarkan mata dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato pada mereka.

" Aku tak butuh nasihat dari orang tua seperti kalian lagi, mulai saat ini aku yang mengendalikan semuanya." Minato berkata yang setelahnya mengalirkan sedikit chakra Kyubi pada kedua tangannya, hanya untuk membuat kunai serta tangan yang menggenggam kunai tersebut dapat menembus dada Homura dan Koharu.

Apa yang dilakukan Minato, sontak membuat Tsume, Shibi dan Kizashi terdiam terpaku. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Hokage mereka dapat dengan mudah membunuh tetua desa, berbanding terbalik dengan Fugaku yang menyeringai.

Fugaku yang melihat Koharu dan Homura telah mati, seketika menghilang dengan pusaran daun untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Minato. Hingga kini tersisa tiga orang yang masih hidup dan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk, " Tsume, Shibi, Kizashi, kalian bantu para penduduk sipil untuk bersembunyi. Pastikan semua penduduk sipil melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan tanpa ada perlawanan ataupun pertanyaan. Apa kalian mengerti!" Minato menambahkan, sambil menatap tiga orang yang hanya bisa menjawab perkataannya dengan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

" Mereka akan mati." Minato menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning, diikuti sang Anbu yang sejak awal terdiam melihat semua yang telah dilakukan MInato sebelum akhirnya juga menghilang dengan pusaran daun.

...

" Apa yang kau lakukan Shibi?" Tsume bertanya, ketika melihat Shibi mulai mengeluarkan serangga cukup banyak setelah mereka keluar dari gedung Hokage.

" Aku memerintahkan serangga ku untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota clan ku. Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, aku akan mencari anakku. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa mengikuti pemimpin seperti itu." Shibi berkata, yang setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju arah yang Tsume tak ketahui.

" Tch... Tak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik aku juga meninggalkan desa ini dan mencari anakku." Tsume berkata yang setelahnya berlari menuju kediamannya.

Kizashi yang mendengar perkataan kedua ketua clan hanya bisa terdiam, Ia tak tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan. Namun, mengingat warga sipil hanyalah orang yang lemah, tak ada pilihan baginya selain berlindung dan bersembunyi bersama istri dan warga sipil yang lainnya.

...

* * *

Disisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke kini telah sampai pada tempat yang mereka yakini adalah bekas reruntuhan kediaman Hyuga, yang membuat mereka benar-benar tak menyangka akan apa yang terjadi.

" Siapa kalian! Ini adalah wilayah terlarang, kalian tidak boleh berada disini." Seseorang berpakaian Chunnin berteriak, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berpaling namun tetap mempertahankan tudung di kepala masing-masing.

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Dan mengapa tempat ini hancur?" Sasuke bertanya datar, sang Chunnin yang tak diketahui namanya tersebut hanya menyipitkan matanya.

" Informasi yang kalian butuhkan akan ku jawab jika kalian menyerahkan diri baik-baik dan ikut aku ke kepolisian Konoha." Chunnin tersebut berkata, sebelum akhirnya seorang Chunnin lain datang.

" Apa yang terjadi disini, Ro?" Chunnin pendatang baru tersebut bertanya pada rekannya.

" Isomu-san, cepat laporka..." Ro hendak berkata, namun suaranya tak lagi terdengar karena pada saat itu juga kepalanya telah terputus, bahkan kepala Ro menggelinding di tanah dengan darah yang mulai menggenang.

Isomu yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membeku melihat apa yang terjadi dengan temannya tersebut, " Jadi, Nama mu Isomu, bukan? Jika kau tak ingin seperti temanmu, lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan cepat. Jelaskan mengapa kediaman Hyuga hancur seperti ini?" Naruto berkata tepat di telinga Chunnin tersebut, yang tentunya membuat sang Chunnin tersentak karena Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto di belakangnya.

Isomu yang kini terpaku dan bergetar, hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. " Clan Hyuga... te..telah berkhianat dan mencoba membunuh Hokage-sama. Untuk itu, Hokage-sama me..memerintahkan untuk penghapusan clan Hyuga." Isomu berkata dengan nada bergetar dan takut kehilangan kepala seperti temannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, Ia memang marah mendengar hal tersebut, namun Ia yakin kelima serigalanya pasti membantu clan Hyuga dan Ia yakin clan Hyuga tidak musnah melainkan melarikan diri. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar perkataan Chunnin yang kini di rangkul Naruto. Tak berselang lama, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas melihat sebuah kembang api berwarna merah menyala meluncur tepat di langit Konoha. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mendengar sebuah ledakan tak terlalu besar di tengah-tengah Konoha.

" Sasuke, kita bergerak." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya melepas rangkulannya pada sang Chunnin dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat terjadinya ledakan.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan melewati Chunnin yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Hingga beberapa lama telah berlalu, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya cukup jauh dari kediaman Hyuga, yang tentunya membuat Sang Chunnin mulai menghela nafasnya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya aman. Membalikkan tubuhnya, sang Chunnin hendak melapor akan apa yang terjadi, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sebuah katana yang melayang dan seketika menebas lehernya.

...

* * *

Tak jauh di tanah terluar dari Konoha, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah hutan yang dimana sebagian besar tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang besar dan menjulang, sebagian anggota Akatsuki terlihat tengah berkumpul mengelilingi pemimpin mereka yang terdiam terduduk di dalam keretanya. Mereka tidak bersembunyi, karena mereka cukup yakin tak ada yang cukup berani mengganggu aktifitas mereka, terutama untuk sang pemimpin yang terlihat terus saja terdiam menatap ke arah dimana Konoha berada.

Dalam lelahnya, sang pemimpin yang tak lain adalah Nagato terus memfokuskan matanya demi membuat dua tubuh yang Ia kendalikan di Konoha tetap pada jalurnya. Disekelilingnya, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara dan Kakuzu hanya terdiam dan setia menunggu sang pemimpin menyelesaikan pertempuran.

" Obito, Zetsu, Sasori dan Toneri sebentar lagi akan datang, dan jika waktunya telah tiba, ku harap kalian semua siap. Karena aku memiliki rencana." Nagato berkata dengan suara seraknya.

Tanpa ada keraguan, ke empat orang anggotanya mengangguk pasti. Namun, dalam benak Itachi, apa yang di rencanakan Nagato mungkin adalah sebuah peringatan baginya, terutama bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan untuk itu, jika apa yang dipikirkannya benar, maka Ia harus membuat keputusan.

...

* * *

Kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada, yang kini mereka sudah mendekati wilayah yang mereka yakini Yahiko dan Konan tengah bertempur. Suara dari dentingan logam dan berbagai ledakan terus terdengar di telinga mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat kilatan kuning yang terus saja berganti tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.

" Hiraishin?" Gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat kilatan kuning yang terus saja bergerak mengelilingi wilayah pertempuran.

Naruto dapat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, namun Ia hanya terdiam dan terus memandang pertempuran antara Konan dan Yahiko melawan Minato beserta pasukannya. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat tubuh Yahiko mulai melayang dan tepat berada di langit Konoha, namun Naruto sempat menyipitkan mata melihat tubuh Konan menghilang dalam kepulan asap tak lama setelah tubuh Yahiko melayang. Naruto kembali menatap Yahiko dengan terus memfokuskan Shusseigannya, dan mulai melihat Yahiko merentangkan kedua tangannya serta menggumamkan sesuatu.

Melebarkan matanya, Naruto seketika menarik kerah jubah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dengan Shusseigannya Ia mulai memanipulasi angin agar dapat melompat dan terbang setinggi mungkin bersama Sasuke.

" Apa yang kau..." Sasuke hendak berteriak, namun seketika terdiam ketika ledakan besar terjadi seiring tanah daratan Konoha bergemuruh dan mulai tersapu habis.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi debu hasil jutsu Yahiko menghilang, yang pada akhirnya menampakkan pemandangan mengerikan pada daratan Konoha. Sasuke harus melebarkan matanya melihat hasil kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh Yahiko yang tentunya Ia tahu berasal dari kekuatan Rinnegan, Nagato.

" Jadi ini kekuatan Rinnegan?" Sasuke bergumam, namun Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya terdiam, karena baginya kekuatan Nagato bukanlah hal penting, karena Ia hanya memikirkan Hinata dan Clan Hyuga.

Tanah Konoha kini harus menjadi sebuah kawah besar, dan hanya tersisa satu hal yang menunjukkan identitas Konoha yakni Monumen Hokage yang terlihat hanya memiliki beberapa retakan. Namun, apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha bukanlah jadi perhatian Naruto, karena Ia saat ini berpaling memandang Minato dengan sepuluh mahluk yang Ia tahu merupakan Susano'o yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Yahiko.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk dapat turun menuju medan pertempuran, membuat Sasuke yang masih tergantung oleh genggaman tangan Naruto mulai mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyounya dan harus memfokuskan matanya melihat Yahiko membuat beberapa segel tangan hingga akhirnya Konan seketika muncul kembali.

Sasuke dapat melihat Konan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, hingga beberapa ekor hewan berukuran besar muncul dengan kepulan asap, dan yang membuatnya melebarkan mata adalah pada setiap mata hewan tersebut memiliki Rinnegan.

 _" Seberapa besar kekuatan Rinnegan sebenarnya?"_ Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ketika melihat para hewan tersebut mulai berpencar dan menghancurkan apapun termasuk bertempur dengan pasukan Konoha yang menghadang.

Hingga, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya dapat menapakkan kaki mereka disisi Yahiko dan Konan, yang tentunya membuat Yahiko dan Konan tersenyum melihat kedatangan kedua orang tersebut. Disisi lain, Minato hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat dua orang pendatang baru yang Ia tak kenali, karena kedua orang tersebut menggunakan jubah hitam serta tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajah. Namun, melihat para hewan musuh menghancurkan apapun termasuk pasukan Konoha, Minato mulai menggigit ibu jarinya sebelum membentuk beberapa segel cepat.

 **" Kuchiyose no Jutsu."** Minato menghentakkan telapak tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ledakan besar asap terjadi, menampakkan tiga ekor katak besar berada di depannya. Berkat chakra Kyubi yang cukup besar, memanggil Kuchiyose sebanyak mungkin takkan menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Dan seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan Minato, terlebih melihat keadaan sekitar. Ketiga katak yang di ketuai oleh katak terbesar bernama Gamabunta mulai berpencar dan menahan serangan hewan-hewan Kuchiyose yang di keluarkan Konan.

Disisi lain, Yahiko mulai berpaling dan menatap Minato, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai mengingat pertempuran antara ayah dan anak akan segera dimulai. " Oh... Benar juga. Selain mencari Kyubi, aku datang kesini karena seseorang ingin memberikan hadiah pada ulang tahun anda, Hokage-sama." Yahiko berkata sedikit meninggi, agar sang Hokage dapat mendengarnya.

Yahiko mempersilahkan dua sosok berjubah untuk dapat memajukan diri, membuat Minato memfokuskan penglihatannya. Perlahan namun pasti, dua sosok berjubah tersebut mulai membuka tudungnya. Hingga akhirnya menampakkan wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Minato yakni wajah penghianat Konoha, Sasuke. Namun, butuh beberapa detik bagi Minato untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok di sebelah Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya terdiam terpaku ketika melihat wajah dengan tiga goretan tipis pada pipi serta rambut pirang.

" Na.. Naruto." Gumam Minato tak percaya, baginya apa yang Ia lihat adalah hal mustahil karena Ia sudah memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah benar-benar mati. Untuk itu, Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menggeram, karena anak pembawa sialnya ternyata masih hidup. " Kau seharusnya sudah mati!" Teriak Minato, namun Naruto terdiam.

Mendengar teriakan Minato, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Disatu sisi, Ia ternyata masih mengharapkan sang ayah mengakuinya sebagai anak. Namun, kenyataan menyadarkannya dan Ia memang tak mungkin mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin. Dengan Shusseigannya, Ia memang dapat melihat setitik cahaya pada diri ayahnya tersebut, namun mendengar perkataan ayahnya membuat Ia benar-benar sakit hati. Hingga, logikanya menyadarkannya, dia takkan mungkin menjadi anak dari sosok di depannya, sosok yang selama ini mencoba membunuhnya, sosok yang selalu membuatnya merasakan penderitaan.

Bahkan, _" Aku yakin Hinata dan yang lainnya pasti bertahan. Tapi, dia telah menghancurkan clan Hyuga, dan mencoba mengambil orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."_ Benak Naruto memberontak, " Dan seharusnya kau yang pantas mati!" Teriak Naruto akhirnya, dengan aura gelap mulai melapisi tubuhnya bahkan membuat Sasuke memundurkan diri selangkah.

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, Naruto mulai memompa seluruh chakra dalam tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tanah yang Ia pijak retak. Hal tersebut, membuat Minato melebarkan matanya dan membuat sepuluh orang pengguna Susano'o dari pasukan khususnya bersiaga.

Naruto menatap Minato tajam, seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi chakra, bahkan nampak seperti Hachimon milik Guy. Namun, chakra yang di keluarkan Naruto berbeda, karena Ia mengalirkan lebih banyak Seishin hingga membuat aliran chakranya mulai menghitam. Semua sudah di putuskan, Ia harus membunuh sang ayah. Untuk itu, dengan hentakkan kuat, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan tanah yang hancur dimana sebelumnya Ia berpijak.

Suara benturan keras terdengar sangat jelas, menampakkan Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh di depan Minato. Tangan kanannya masih terulur terkepal, dan suara benturan tersebut menandakan serangannya berhasil mengenai lawan. Namun, Naruto hanya bisa menggeram karena pukulannya tersebut ternyata terhalang oleh salah satu Susano'o yang menghadangnya dan membuat Susano'o tersebut sedikit terhempas sebelum akhirnya menghilang digantikan seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto hanya bisa meludah kasar, melihat tubuh tak sadarkan diri salah satu pengguna Susano'o yang menghalangi tinjunya tersebut. Seharusnya Ia cukup senang, karena pukulan berlapis Seishinnya ternyata membuat lapisan kuat dari Susano'o seakan hanya berupa dinding bata. Namun, Ia tak menunjukkan apresiasi atas keberhasilannya akan hal tersebut, karena tujuannya adalah sang ayah yang masih berdiri menyeringai menatapnya.

Untuk itu, Ia kembali bersiap dan hanya berfokus menatap sang ayah. Sembilan pengguna Susano'o yang melihat hal itu tak bisa tinggal diam, mereka mulai bergerak dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan pedang Susano'o masing-masing. Namun, Naruto hanya terdiam karena serangan sembilan Susano'o tersebut seketika di tahan oleh Sasuke yang menyeringai dengan Susano'onya sendiri, serta Yahiko dan Konan yang juga ikut membantu menahan serangan sembilan Susano'o tersebut.

" Biar aku yang menangani mereka." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai, terlebih Ia dapat melihat ayahnya yakni Fugaku datang dan berlari mendekat.

Konan, Yahiko dan Sasuke mulai menahan dan memberi perlawanan kesembilan Susano'o yang hendak menyerang Naruto. Namun, disamping itu semua, Sasuke ternyata terus saja mengamati pergerakan Fugaku yang sepertinya kesulitan karena terus saja di hadang oleh para hewan Kuchiyose yang di keluarkan Konan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat sembilan Susano'o mulai menjauh darinya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu dan hanya bisa mengeratkan rahang menatap Minato sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut seketika bersiaga dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Naruto, namun instingnya sebagai Ninja tak bisa di anggap remeh. Hingga akhirnya Ia menyeringai, ketika melihat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menancapkan sebuah pedang pada perutnya, pedang yang Ia tak tahu bagaimana Naruto mendapatkannya. Minato bisa saja menghindari serangan Naruto, namun kenyataannya Ia dengan sengaja menerima serangan tersebut dan hanya tertawa dibalik akting terkejutnya.

Minato merasa perutnya benar-benar sakit, terlebih wajahnya benar-benar terasa remuk karena Naruto memberikan tinjunya tepat setelah Ia tertusuk. Dengan bunyi debuman keras, menjadi tanda bahwa tubuh Minato terhempas cukup jauh dan membentur dinding tanah cekung hasil jutsu Yahiko. Tubuh Minato kini harus terhimpit dinding batu yang hancur akibat benturannya, Namun dibalik itu semua, Minato menyeringai karena semua serangan Naruto tak berarti apapun karena Ia kini memiliki chakra Kyubi yang senantiasa melindungi dan meregenerasi tubuhnya. Bahkan Ia lebih menyeringai, mengingat rencananya berjalan dengan baik, dan Ia yakin Naruto takkan sadar bahwa segel Hiraishin sudah terpasang pada sikut kanannya.

 _" Kali ini, kau akan benar-benar mati."_ Pikir Minato sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

Minato bangkit keluar dari reruntuhan dan mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibirnya. Luka yang berada di perut dan mulutnya perlahan mulai tertutup kembali, namun Minato masih belum menggunakan mode Kyubi dan hanya mengambil sedikit chakra Kyubi untuk membantu penyembuhannya. Disisi lain, Naruto tak bergeming, Katana yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya perlahan mulai memudar sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Ia memang dapat mendengar tawa Minato, namun hal itu tak membuatnya takut sedikit pun. Untuk itu, Ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan pukulan hangat berikutnya pada sang ayah.

Namun, belum sempat Ia bergerak instingnya berteriak untuk menjauh. Berbaur dengan angin, Naruto seketika menghilang dan kembali muncul beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Minato. Sebelum akhirnya Ia melihat dua ekor chakra berwarna orange menghantam tanah dimana sebelumnya Ia hendak menyerang sang ayah, meninggalkan tanah yang hancur disertai debu yang menutupi pandangan.

Menyipitkan matanya, Naruto yakin bahwa chakra tersebut adalah chakra yang sama ketika Ia melawan sang adik beberapa tahun lalu. Hingga akhirnya, debu terhalau menampakkan seseorang dengan dua ekor yang melambai yang kini berada di depan Minato. Seseorang yang Naruto yakin adalah sang adik, Menma.

" Tou-san." Menma yang kini berada dalam mode ekor dua Kyubi, ternyata berdiri menghadap sang ayah dan memunggungi Naruto. Menma yang melihat luka-luka pada ayahnya hanya bisa menggeram, walaupun Ia melihat luka tersebut perlahan tertutup, namun Ia tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membuat ayahnya seperti itu.

" Beraninya kau..." Menma berteriak dan mulai berbalik, namun Ia hanya melebarkan matanya melihat sosok yang membuat ayahnya terluka. " Ni..Nii-san." Gumam Menma tak percaya.

Naruto yang melihat sang adik menatapnya, hanya terdiam. Ia memang melihat perbedaan pada tubuh Menma terutama rambut Menma yang sebagian berubah merah yang sebelumnya hanya berwarna hitam. Ia tak mengharap adiknya datang ke pertempuran, terlebih Ia kini dapat melihat Ibunya juga hadir disisi Menma yang membuatnya mengeratkan rahang. Keluarganya kini berada di hadapannya, dan membantu manusia yang paling Ia ingin hancurkan. Untuk itu, Ia tetap mempertahankan chakra Seishin untuk menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan keluarganya jika melihat Ia masih hidup.

" Naruto, apa itu kau?" Naruto dapat mendengar Kushina memanggilnya, namun Naruto hanya diam, chakra Seishin masih tetap stabil menyelubunginya.

" Naruto... Kau Naruto, anak ku kan?" Kushina menyebut namanya lagi, kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kushina tak menyangka anak yang paling Ia sayangi ternyata masih hidup. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, yang tak menyangka mendengar sang ibu memanggilnya 'anak' setelah sekian lama terbuang.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan, di pandangannya berdiri sosok yang melahirkannya di dunia ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah sang ibu akhirnya menyesal karena telah membuangnya, yang membuat hatinya sedikit tergoyahkan. Ia hanya menatap sang ibu yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan diam, Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan ketika ibunya sampai padanya. Targetnya hanya untuk menghancurkan Minato sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya tersebut, namun saat ini semua berbeda, keluarganya yang dulu kini berada di hadapannya.

" Kaa-san, jangan kesana!" Menma berteriak, namun Kushina tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Menma hanya mengernyit, sebelumnya Ia mendengar Menma memanggilnya Nii-san dan seakan membuatnya berfikir kalau Menma juga menyesal, namun teriakkan Menma yang mencoba mencegah sang ibu seakan menunjukkan sifat yang Ia kenal yang selalu membencinya. Hingga akhirnya Ia menyipitkan mata Shusseigannya, ketika melihat pada tubuh Menma, energi gelap dan terang saling tumpah tindih yang tentunya menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya. _" Tubuhnya tidak stabil."_ Pikir Naruto.

Disisi lain, Menma yang melihat sang ibu terus menjauh darinya, seketika berlari. Namun, tubuhnya seketika terhantam sesuatu tak kasat mata. Hingga akhirnya Menma dapat melihat sosok berambut pirang dengan seragam Akatsuki menghadangnya.

" Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu. Kyubi." Yahiko berkata, membuat Menma menggeram karena Ia tak bisa mencegah ibunya.

" Apa yang kau mau, HAH!" Bentak Menma, Yahiko hanya menyeringai.

" Kyubi." Jawab singkat Yahiko, sebelum akhirnya merentangkan tangan kanannya. **" Banshō Ten'in."** Gumam Yahiko, menarik tubuh Menma dengan jurus gravitasinya, sebelum akhirnya mencengkram leher Menma erat. **" Gakido."** Yahiko mulai menarik chakra Kyubi membuat Menma melemah, Yahiko tahu bahwa Minato juga memiliki chakra Kyubi berkat Rinnegannya. Namun, menghadapi Minato yang menguasai Hiraishin sangat sulit untuk Ia hadapi. Untuk itu, Ia berpaling untuk mengambil putra Hokage yang pada dasarnya lebih lemah dari sang ayah, dan akan mengekstrak chakra Kyubi di dalam tubuh tak berdaya putra Hokage tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, Yahiko mulai menancapkan batangan hitam pada tiap bagian tubuh Menma yang hanya membuat Menma berteriak akan rasa sakit yang Ia terima. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut tentunya tidak tinggal diam, namun Konan ternyata sudah berada didepannya dan menodongkan senjata yang Ia tak ketahui bagaimana kekuatannya. Minato mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia hanya meludah kasar melihat sepuluh Susano'o pengawalnya terlihat kesulitan melawan satu Susano'o. Fugaku dan seluruh pasukan Konoha serta para katak Kuchiyosenya juga terlihat kesulitan melawan hewan-hewan Kuchiyose musuh yang semakin banyak terutama anjing berkepala tiga yang terus saja menggandakan diri. Ia berpaling pada Kushina, yang terus saja melangkah menuju Naruto, yang tentunya membuat dia geram. Hingga akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Menma, namun Ia lagi-lagi menggeram karena Menma sudah pergi bersama dengan musuhnya. Ia memang memasang segel Hiraishin pada tubuh Menma, akan tetapi Ia hanya menatap wanita didepannya dan mulai menggunakan chakra Kyubi untuk menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Minato menyeringai, _" Aku yakin mereka ingin mengambil sisa chakra Kyubi. Tch... tak berguna. Tapi, aku membutuhkan setengah hari untuk mengambil setengah chakra Menma, jadi dua belas jam adalah waktu bagiku untuk menyelesaikan masalah disini sebelum Akatsuki mengambil sisa chakra Kyubi."_ Pikir Minato, " _Aku akan menyelesaikannya dan dimulai dari wanita pengguna Kuchiyose ini."_ Minato menatap Konan tajam, Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan keselamatan Menma, karena yang Ia pikirkan adalah chakra Kyubi yang berada di dalam tubuh anaknya tersebut.

Sedangkan, Naruto yang melihat Menma di bawa paksa oleh Nagato hanya terdiam, Ia juga tak memperdulikan Konan yang kini mulai bertarung melawan Minato. Karena yang Ia pedulikan saat ini, hanyalah sang ibu yang terus berjalan ke arahnya, dan hanya menatap sang ibu dengan ragu.

" Na.. Naruto, maafkan Kaa-san." Naruto dapat mendengar suara Kushina dengan jelas, menandakan jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis.

" Maafkan, Kaa-san. Kaa-san menyesal, ku mohon kembalilah." Suara Kushina bergetar, air matanya mulai menetas.

Ia dapat melihat ibunya mulai mempersempit jarak, namun Naruto tetap terdiam, Ia tak menunduk, Ia hanya memandang ibunya dalam diam. Ia juga dapat merasakan penggunaan chakra yang sangat besar yang Ia tahu berasal dari Susano'o Sasuke, namun semua teralihkan kembali ketika Ia mendengar sang ibu kembali memanggilnya, suara dari sang ibu yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Hingga akhirnya Ia memejamkan matanya, kenangan masa lalunya begitu menyakitkan hatinya, Ia masih ingat bagaimana perlakuan sang ibu padanya dulu, Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana sang ibu memarahinya, bahkan mengabaikan dirinya walaupun Ia sedang sakit.

" Maafkan, Kaa-san." Kushina akhirnya menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Rasa yang tak pernah Ia rasakan, akhirnya Ia dapatkan. Kenangan masa kecilnya, seakan mulai luntur ketika mendengar sang ibu menangis dalam pelukannya. Semua seakan terobati dalam satu kali pelukan, rasa sakit, penderitaan, semuanya mulai menghilang. Bahkan, chakra Seishin yang menyelubungi tubuhnya seketika memudar.

Namun,

" Kaa-san." Gumam Naruto yang mulai membuka mata Shusseigannya.

Kushina perlahan melepas pelukannya, dan menatap anaknya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Naruto hanya menatap sang ibu dengan sendu, tangan kirinya mulai ditarik menyentuh pundak kanan sang ibu dan mulai mengelusnya.

" Apa kau benar-benar menyesal telah membuang ku?" Tanya Naruto, Kushina mengangguk cepat.

" Apa kau memintaku untuk kembali ke keluarga mu?" Kushina lagi-lagi mengangguk, air matanya masih mengalir menatap sang anak.

" Tapi, apa aku pantas menjadi anakmu? Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi ku?" Tanya Naruto pelan, Kushina menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Naruto dan hendak menjawab, namun Ia seakan bisu dan hanya bisa mengangguk cepat.

" Jika memang begitu. Apa kau mau menerima segala keputusanku dan tetap menyayangiku?" Kushina mengangguk, dan akhirnya bisa memaksa bibirnya untuk berucap.

" Apapun..." Kushina memulai, air matanya masih mengalir. " Apapun keputusanmu dan apapun yang kau lakukan, Kaa-san selalu menyayangimu. Kau adalah anak yang paling ku cintai, untuk itu berikan Kaa-san kesempatan. Kaa-san sangat menyaya... Ugh!" Kushina tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena sebuah katana terlihat menancap dadanya dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam pegangan katana tersebut dengan erat. Kedua tangan Kushina seketika terpisah dari pipi Naruto, sebelum akhirnya berlabuh pada pegangan Katana yang Naruto genggam, air mata masih mengalir pada wajah Kushina yang mulai menunduk melihat Katana yang kini menancap pada dadanya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, air matanya mulai mengalir pada kedua pipinya, " Terima kasih, sudah menyayangi ku sebagai anakmu. " Naruto meletakkan tangan kirinya pada bagian belakang kepala Kushina sebelum menariknya kedalam pelukan, membuat katana yang menusuk dada Kushina seketika menembus punggung Kushina hingga menyentuh bagian pegangan katana tersebut. " Tapi, ini adalah keputusanku. Disini bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk Kaa-san, karena dunia ini akan terus menyiksamu. Ku harap Kaa-san mengerti dan tetap menyayangiku hingga kita bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya." Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebelum akhirnya Ia merasakan dua telapak tangan yang kini terbalut darah perlahan kembali menyentuh dan membelai pipinya.

Kushina sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat wajah anaknya yang menangis. Tangan bergetarnya perlahan menarik kepala Naruto, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan hangat pada dahi Naruto. Kecupan itu begitu singkat, karena Kushina meletakkan pipinya pada pipi Naruto. " Ji...Jika itu membuat mu memaafkan Kaa-san... Kaa-san akan menantinya. Karena...Kaa-san... " Tak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Kushina, karena itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya kepada sang anak, sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan meninggal dalam pelukan Naruto.

" Karena aku tahu, aku juga menyayangi Kaa-san." Naruto bergumam, membalas perkataan yang mungkin akan di ucapkan Kushina.

Katana yang tertancap pada dada Kushina perlahan mulai melebur dan menghilang, seiring tubuh Kushina yang Naruto rebahkan pada tanah kasar dimana Ia berdiri. Ini adalah akhir dari sang ibu yang dulu tak pernah menganggapnya, rasa bersalah memang ada dalam diri Naruto akan apa yang Ia lakukan pada sang ibu, namun Ia harus sadar bahwa sejak awal ini sudah keputusannya dan hanya bisa berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya Ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan ibunya.

...

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu cepat. Matahari mulai meninggi, seiring gelombang hangat yang mulai menerpa muka bumi. Teriknya matahari juga menyinari suatu tempat di wilayah terluar negara Air, lebih tepatnya wilayah terluar dari Kirigakure. Barisan pemberontak Kirigakure, yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi kini terlihat mendirikan tenda lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, mengingat penambahan 400 lebih anggota clan Hyuga yang kini berada di bawah pengawasannya. Mei hanya bisa menunggu informasi selanjutnya dari tim yang Ia kirim ke Kirigakure untuk pengintaian, Ia yakin dengan bantuan tim pemberontak Konoha yang diketuai oleh Asuma, tim nya dapat dengan mudah mengatasi para Uchiha penjaga jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Ditambah lagi dengan bantuan dua biksu kuil api, yang Ia ketahui cukup kuat berdasarkan informasi dari Shikamaru, membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa pengintaian akan berjalan aman.

Sementara itu, tempat dimana Shikamaru dan tim nya berada, yakni hutan perbatasan Kirigakure." Shikamaru-san, apa kau yakin Kirigakure memiliki ninja medis yang lebih baik? Dan ku yakin alasan kami kesana bukan hanya untuk mencari ninja medis, bukan? Apa ayahmu memiliki rencana dengan kami?" Dalam langkahnya, Nawaki bertanya.

" Hinata-san semakin terpuruk, jadi tak ada pilihan lain bagi kita untuk mencari ninja medis yang cukup bagus di Kirigakure untuk mengobati Hinata. Aku tak tahu ada atau tidaknya ninja medis yang bisa mengobati Hinata, namun kurasa ayahku sedang berusaha untuk mencari ninja medis terbaik yang dimiliki Kirigakure. Dan mengenai rencana ayahku, pada awalnya kami hanya ingin membantu pelarian clan Hyuga. Namun, sepertinya sedikit berubah karena kalian ternyata datang dalam pertempuran. Untuk itu, ayah juga meminta kalian kesana untuk membicarakan rencana barunya." Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada malas, Nawaki mengangguk dan hanya menatap beberapa orang yang ikut dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Kirigakure.

" Bagaimana dengan para Uchiha yang menjaga Kirigakure? Kau tentunya tahu, kami pasti sudah menjadi buronan saat ini. " Asuma ternyata sudah berada di sisi Shikamaru dengan sebatang rokok yang setia menempel di bibirnya.

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebatang rokok pada rompi Chunninnya, membuat Asuma tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan pemantik pada muridnya tersebut.

Menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, Shikamaru mulai berpaling pada Asuma. " Ada ruang khusus di bawah tanah, lebih tepatnya dibawah gedung Mizukage. Ruangan tersebut sebelumnya dijadikan persembunyian Mizukage, dan sekarang ruangan tersebut sudah menjadi milik ayahku yang saat ini menjadi Mizukage baru. Dengan bantuan para pekerja kasar, ayahku telah membuat jalur khusus yang tak di ketahui para Uchiha pengawas. Tak perlu khawatir, karena pekerja kasar tersebut merupakan para pasukan pemberontak Kirigakure yang menyamar." Shikamaru menjawab, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Asuma hanya mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Tim tujuh, delapan, sembilan dan sepuluh, terkecuali Neji dan Hinata, hanya terus melangkahkan kaki serta mendengarkan pembicaraan Shikamaru dengan Asuma dan Nawaki. Sedangkan Chiriku serta para Jounin pembimbing seperti Kurenai, Guy dan Yamato yang berjalan tepat dibelakang murid-murid mereka hanya terdiam, namun mereka sesekali melihat keadaan sekitar hanya untuk memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman selama perjalanan menuju Kirigakure.

Sementara itu, di wilayah terluar Kirigakure yang kini juga menjadi tempat persembunyian para anggota clan Hyuga. Mei selaku pemimpin pasukan, kini hanya bisa menunggu informasi ataupun arahan selanjutnya dari sang jenius, Shikaku. Ia tahu, Shikaku masih berada didalam pengawasan Minato dan dijaga ketat oleh para Uchiha. Namun, dengan memanggil semua tim Konoha untuk menuju Kirigakure, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Shikaku rencanakan dengan mereka. Menghela nafas kecil, Mei hanya bisa berharap semua berjalan dengan baik sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam tenda berukuran besar yang memiliki tenda-tenda kecil didalamnya. Sebuah tenda yang sengaja Ia siapkan untuk menampung semua anggota clan Hyuga menjadi satu, guna mempermudah para ninja medis dalam bekerja menangani anggota clan Hyuga yang terluka.

Dari semua mantan Shinobi Konoha yang ikut menuju Kirigakure, hanya Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji dan Hanabi yang masih setia berada di tempat persembunyian, lebih tepatnya tenda dimana Hinata berada. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk melihat keadaan Hinata yang terlihat semakin memburuk, mereka tak menyalahkan ketidak mampuan para ninja medis yang dimiliki pasukan pemberontak Kirigakure untuk menyembuhkan Hinata. Untuk itu, mereka hanya bisa berharap agar Shikamaru dan yang lainnya dapat menemukan ninja medis terbaik yang dimilik Kirigakure.

Semua hanya bisa melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan hanya bisa menunggu apa yang harus mereka tunggu. Namun, dibalik itu semua. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa satu kelompok sudah begitu dekat dengan mereka, satu kelompok yang terlihat menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan jubah hitam dan kini tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu penjaga disisi terluar tempat persembunyian mereka.

" Siapa kalian?" Seorang penjaga melompat, dan mulai bersiaga dengan sebuah tabung kecil pada tangan kanannya.

" Apa itu seperti sebuah alat pengirim sinyal?" Seseorang dari kelompok berjubah hitam tersebut bertanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek, yang hanya membuat sang penjaga semakin bersiaga.

" Ah, maafkan teman ku ini, penjaga-san. Tapi kami kesini hanya ingin menemui pemimpin kalian, Mei Terumi. Dari informasi yang ku dapat, tempat ini adalah persembunyian pasukan pemberontak Kirigakure. Bukan begitu?" Seseorang lain dari kelompok berjubah berkata, yang setelahnya membuka tudung kepala jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan rambut coklat gelapnya.

" Aku Hiruzen, dan kami dari pasukan pemberontak Konoha." Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hiruzen, melanjutkan perkataannya, tepat setelah membuka tudung dari kepalanya. Hal tersebut, membuat lima orang yang juga menggunakan jubah yang sama dengan Hiruzen membuka tudung masing-masing, menampakkan Tsunade, Kakashi, Kabuto, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya.

Menyipitkan matanya, sang penjaga yang melihat Hiruzen sama sekali tak mengenali siapa Hiruzen sebenarnya, sama halnya ketika Ia melihat Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan Kabuto. Melihat sang penjaga terdiam, Hiruzen hanya mendesah karena sang penjaga mungkin tak mengenalinya, dan harus tertawa dalam hati mengingat Ia memang berbeda dari sebelumnya terutama tubuh dan wajah.

Namun ketika sang penjaga melihat Orochimaru, seketika penjaga tersebut melebarkan matanya. " K..Kau Orochimaru." Dengan tergesa-gesa penjaga tersebut membakar sumbu pada tabung sebelum akhirnya meledakkan kembang api yang seketika meluncur ke atas.

Hal tersebut membuat Jitaiya tertawa. " Sepertinya kau tak banyak berubah dari segi fisik Orochi, dan sepertinya setiap orang di wilayah Shinobi ini menganggap mu sebagai penjahat." Jiraiya berkata, Orochimaru hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Aku tak tahu perkataanmu itu pujian atau hinaan. Tapi, terima kasih." Orochimaru berkata seenaknya.

" Itu hinaan, Baka!" Tsunade muda menyentil dahi Orochimaru, membuat Orochimaru terpental cukup jauh. Jiraiya yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bergidik ngeri, _" Wanita yang menyeramkan. "_ Pikir Jiraiya, _" Tapi, memabukkan. Hehe.."_ Jiraya tertawa dibalik wajah yang Ia buat sedatar mungkin agar tak menarik perhatian Tsunade.

" Tak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya kita memang harus masuk secara paksa." Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya, mereka menatap sang penjaga yang kini menggengam kunai dan mungkin benar-benar secara paksa karena mereka juga merasakan kehadiran yang lumayan banyak menuju mereka.

...

* * *

Tim SSS, terpaksa harus memukul mundur semua pasukan yang menghadang mereka untuk menemui Mei Terumi. Beberapa lama telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya tim SSS dapat menemui Mei Terumi didalam suatu tenda yang dimana membuat mereka semua terkejut ketika mereka melihat Hiashi dan kedua putrinya berada di dalam tenda tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, Tim SSS juga sangat terkejut ketika mereka melihat seluruh anggota clan Hyuga ternyata juga berada di tenda besar tersebut dan lebih terkejut ketika melihat sebagian dari anggota clan Hyuga telah terbaring dengan luka-luka yang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Akan tetapi, bukan hanya tim SSS yang terkejut. Hiashi yang melihat kedatangan mereka, jauh lebih terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam terpaku ketika mengekspresikan keterkejutannya melihat tim SSS. Pada awalnya, Hiashi tak mengenali mereka, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Hiruzen akhirnya Hiashi dapat mengetahui siapa-siapa saja orang yang kini berdiri didepannya. Disisi lain, Tsunade yang mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Hanabi terduduk menangis, disisi sang kakak, Hinata.

" Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" Tsunade bertanya ketika Ia melihat tubuh terbaring Hinata.

Hiashi menunduk, sebelum akhirnya berjalan dan seketika bersujud di depan Tsunade, yang tentunya membuat semua orang melebarkan mata masing-masing. " Tsunade-sama, tolong sembuhkan putri ku. Sejak kami meninggalkan desa, putriku semakin terpuruk. Minato telah mengambil matanya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan putri ku belum juga sadar sampai saat ini." Hiashi meminta, Tsunade tak menjawab. Tsunade hanya langsung berlari dan mendudukan diri di sisi Hinata.

" Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tsunade bertanya, dan mulai memfokuskan chakra medis pada kedua telapak tangannya. Hiashi mulai mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari sujudnya. " Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi untuk saat ini ku mohon kau sembuhkan putriku terlebih dahulu."

Tsunade mengangguk, dan mulai meneliti tiap tubuh Hinata dengan ilmu medis yang Ia kuasai. Hanya butuh satu menit bagi Tsunade, untuk melebarkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menggertakkan giginya.

" Ini tak bisa di biarkan." Tsunade berkata marah, membuat Hiashi berlari mendekat ke arah Hinata.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan putriku?" Tanya Hiashi.

" Ada sesuatu pada bagian lehernya. Aku tak tahu itu segel atau apapun, akan tetapi tiap sel dalam tubuhnya perlahan mulai hancur karena hal itu, aku hanya bisa memperlambat penghancuran selnya selama kurang lebih beberapa jam." Tsunade terus memfokuskan chakranya untuk terus memperlambat penghancuran sel dalam tubuh Hinata. Hiashi yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, dan menatap anaknya miris.

" Apa tak ada cara lain untuk dapat membantu putri nya?" Mei Terumi yang kini berdiri di sisi Hinata bertanya, Tsunade terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Hiruzen dan yang lainnya.

" Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah segel perusak. Namun sepertinya segel tersebut lebih rumit di banding segel perusak biasa jika efeknya bisa seperti itu. Tapi aku, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru akan mencoba untuk mengkaji ulang segel tersebut, kami telah mempelajari segala macam segel selama di Azeroth." Hiruzen berkata, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru mengangguk.

" Sebelum itu, lebih baik kita panggil Naruto. Karena jika kita gagal untuk mengatasi segel tersebut, hanya Ia lah satu-satunya yang dapat membantu Hinata." Jiraiya menambahkan, Hiruzen mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Cepat cari dan beritahu Naruto lalu kalian segera mengkaji segel ini." Tsunade menyela, membuat semuanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Orochimaru mulai mengeluarkan ular-ularnya, Kakashi mulai memanggil anjing-anjingnya dan Jiraiya juga ikut memanggil kodok-kodoknya. Mereka bertiga mulai memberikan gulungan masing-masing untuk memberikan informasi pada Naruto.

" Paa, Maa! Mengapa kalian yang datang?" Jiraiya berteriak, membuat semua berpaling pada Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya-Boyo. Mengapa kau menggunakan Henge? ah... Sudahlah. Konoha diserang, aku dan Paa tadinya ingin kesana tapi harus menundanya karena mengetahui kau memanggil katak, jadi kami yang datang kesini untuk langsung memberitahumu. Hampir semua katak besar termasuk Gama-chan di panggil oleh Minato-chan, kau harus kesana." Maa berkata, membuat Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya.

Paa mengangguk dan mulai melangkah mendekat. " Kami juga mendapat informasi bahwa dua orang berjubah awan merah dan..." Paa melirik jubah yang dikenakan Jiraiya, " Dua orang dengan jubah yang sepertinya memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang kau pakai, yang menyerang Konoha." Paa menyelesaikan perkataannya, membuat Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya.

" Akatsuki dan..." Jiraiya berkata.

Hiruzen terlebih dahulu menepuk pundak Jiraiya, " Naruto dan Sasuke berada di sana." Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Jiraiya.

" Kami akan segera ke Konoha. Terima kasih Maa, Paa." Jiraiya berkata lagi, kedua katak tua mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Tak mau menunggu lama bagi Hiruzen untuk berpaling pada Kakashi dan Kabuto, " Kakashi, Kabuto, kalian segera menuju Konoha dan beritahu Naruto keadaan Hinata saat ini." Hiruzen berkata, karena memang tanpa Naruto, Hiruzen lah yang saat ini bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin tim SSS. Kakashi dan kabuto mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tenda besar.

Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru mulai melangkah mendekat ke sisi Hinata, dan mulai mengkaji segel rumit yang mulai nampak pada leher Hinata. Mereka juga mengerutkan kening, karena mereka juga melihat segel di atas perban yang melilit mata Hinata atau dengan kata lain segel pada dahi Hinata. Dengan keahlian yang mereka kuasai mengenai segel dan berdasarkan pembelajaran segel selama di Azeroth membuat mereka yakin dapat mengatasi segel tersebut.

" Gunakan Chakra alam kalian dalam setiap langkah. Apa kalian mengerti?" Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Orochimaru dan Jiraiya.

...

* * *

Kembali ke pertempuran Konoha,

Naruto kini hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa sang ibu dalam diam, panasnya sinar matahari seakan memperburuk emosinya saat ini. Ia hanya terus memikirkan apa yang telah Ia lakukan pada sang ibu, namun ledakan demi ledakan mulai menyadarkannya. Ia berpaling hanya untuk melihat Sasuke sudah mengalahkan dua dari delapan pengguna Susano'o, Ia tahu Sasuke pasti dapat mengalahkan mereka semua mengingat semua pengguna Susano'o yang Sasuke lawan belum mencapai tahap Sharingan akhir, dengan kata lain masih sebatas Mangekyou Sharingan. Terlebih para pengawal Hokage tersebut memiliki chakra terbatas, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke.

" Jadi, kau telah membunuh wanita tak berguna itu." Naruto tahu, suara itu adalah suara dari Minato. Untuk itu, Naruto tetap terdiam, namun dalam diamnya, Naruto ternyata sangat marah. Karena bukan hanya suara itu yang membuat Ia marah, akan tetapi perkataan dari orang itu lah yang membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Chakra mulai terpompa dari dalam tubuhnya, energi Seishin mulai mendominasi chakranya. Tubuhnya kembali terselubung chakra hitam yang terus berputar mengelilingi tiap tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya Naruto mendongak hanya untuk melihat sang ayah berdiri di atas tubuh hancur Konan.

Melihat tubuh hancur Konan, Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Karena Naruto tak perlu mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya untuk mengetahui ratusan orang mulai berlari menuju tempat Ia bertarung dengan Minato. Ratusan orang yang Ia yakin merupakan para pasukan Konoha, yang mendekat untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka setelah hewan-hewan yang Konan keluarkan menghilang.

" Apa hanya itu reaksimu, melihat orang yang kau cintai mati?" Naruto berkata tenang, namun chakra yang berputar disekelilingnya berkata lain. Minato hanya tertawa, sebelum akhirnya turun dari tubuh hancur Konan dan menendang tubuh tersebut menjauh darinya. Minato kembali menatap Naruto, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang putra pembawa sialnya.

" Cinta? Ya... Mungkin aku mencintainya." Minato berkata, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. " Tapi, aku hanya mencintainya sebagai alat. Bagitupula dengan Menma." Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan kini hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari Naruto. " Dan apa kau tahu mengapa aku membuangmu, bahkan mencoba membunuhmu?"

Minato dapat melihat Naruto mulai mengepalkan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara. " Karena sejak lahir, kau adalah anak tak berguna yang tak bisa ku jadikan alat. Kau menolak chakra Kyubi yang ku berikan. Awalnya, ku kira kau memiliki sesuatu yang khusus didalam tubuhmu, tapi aku salah. Bahkan, hingga kau sudah pantas menjadi Genin, kau tetap tak bisa menggunakan chakra. Itulah mengapa aku meminta Danzo untuk membunuhmu, aku tak ingin mengotori tradisi clan Namikaze yang melarang membunuh keluarga sendiri."

Namun, Minato seketika tersenyum dan mulai mengulurkan tangan. " Tapi, lihat. Disini kau sekarang, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau kembali hidup. Bahkan, kini kau menggunakan chakra yang aneh namun sangat besar. Untuk itu, aku memberikan penawaran padamu, jadilah alat ku dan akan ku berikan apapun yang kau mau. Anakku." Minato berkata dengan tangan terbuka seakan meminta Naruto untuk mendekat dan menjabat tangannya.

Mendengar dan melihat semua yang dilakukan Minato, Naruto hanya bisa menggeram. Sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali tenang, dan mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. " Baik. " Naruto berkata, Minato tersenyum. " Tapi, Aku akan menjadi alatmu jika kau mau menuruti keinginanku." Lanjut Naruto.

" Dan apa yang kau mau?" Minato bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

" Kematianmu." Naruto menjawab, sebelum akhirnya menghilang membaur dengan angin, bersamaan dengan suara benturan yang terdengar jelas dari tempat dimana Minato berpijak. Suara benturan dari tanah yang kini telah hancur, dengan kepalan tangan kanan Naruto yang masih menempel pada tanah tersebut. Naruto hanya mengeratkan rahang, karena lagi-lagi Minato dengan mudah menghindar.

" Kematianku? Hahaha... Tapi, sepertinya permintaanmu hanya berlaku untuk dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Minato berkata, yang ternyata sudah berada di sisi tubuh tak bernyawa Kushina.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat Minato menendang tubuh tak bernyawa Kushina, yang hanya membuatnya mengeratkan rahangnya. Pola melingkar pada mata Shusseigannya bersinar dan mulai berputar, sebelum akhirnya ribuan senjata terbentuk dan mulai berputar-putar di langit Konoha hingga menutupi tempat pertempuran mereka.

Minato yang melihat seluruh area tertutup ribuan senjata, hanya bisa menyeringai. " Menakjubkan. Kekuatanmu akan sangat berguna untuk ku, tapi ternyata kau terlalu bodoh untuk menolak penawaranku. Dan apa kau marah hanya karena aku menendang tubuh tak bernyawa istriku sendiri?" Naruto tetap diam mendengar ucapan Minato, dan terus memperbanyak jumlah senjata yang Ia buat.

" Mengapa kau hanya diam?" Minato bertanya, sebelum akhirnya Ia tersentak dan teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai. " Kau tahu, aku hanya mencintai istri ku sebagai alat. Tapi kurasa kau berbeda, aku ingat dulu kau sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis dari clan Hyuga, kurasa namanya Hinata dan kurasa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya. Apa aku benar?" Minato berkata, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Naruto akhirnya berteriak, gambaran kediaman Hyuga yang hancur mulai mengingatkannya pada amarahnya. Namun, Minato hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Naruto.

" Jadi akhirnya kau mau berbicara dan sepertinya putri Hiashi memang benar-benar berarti bagi mu." Minato berkata dengan tawa yang masih mengiringi perkataannya, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. " Dan apa kau sudah melihat kediaman Hyuga yang hancur? Apa kau akan marah, jika aku bilang 'mereka semua telah mati termasuk kekasih mu itu'. Hahaha...!"

Naruto menggeram, " Itu tak mungkin! Walaupun aku melihat kediaman mereka hancur, tapi ku yakin Hinata dan yang lainnya selamat! Serigala-serigala ku pasti menyelamatkan mereka!" Naruto berteriak, yang membuat Minato tertawa lebar.

" Jadi kau pemilik serigala-serigala sialan tersebut, menarik. Baik, mereka memang masih hidup dan berhasil kabur dari ku. Hanya saja, hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi kekasihmu. Karena aku telah memasang segel penghancur pada tubuhnya, dan ku yakin Ia pasti sudah mati. Terlebih aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang berarti baginya." Minato mulai menarik lengan bajunya, dan membuat segel tunggal sebelum akhirnya sebuah tabung kecil muncul dari tempat penyimpanan yang berada di lengannya tersebut.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya melebarkannya kembali. Ia terdiam terpaku, didalam tabung tersebut berisikan dua buah bola mata Byakugan. Ia tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, hanya saja Shusseigannya memperlihatkan semuanya. Bola mata tersebut, adalah milik Hinata. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat, Hinatanya apakah benar-benar mati?

" Aku telah memasang segel penghancur pada kekasihmu itu, jadi dia pasti sudah mati!" Minato kembali mengulang perkataannya, membuat Naruto benar-benar terpaku.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, Ia tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana jadinya Ia apabila kekasihnya tiada. Nafasnya memberat, seiring chakra Seishin yang semakin membesar. Jutaan senjata yang melayang, semakin menggila dan mulai berterbangan tak tentu arah.

Hal tersebut, sontak membuat Ratusan pasukan Konoha termasuk Fugaku, seketika menghentikan lari mereka untuk membantu sang pemimpin. Mereka semua terhenti, bahkan sebagian dari mereka mulai bergerak menjauh dari jangkauan area ribuan senjata melayang tersebut. Mereka semua sadar bahwa sang pemimpin bisa menggunakan Hiraishin, untuk itu mereka tak harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka dan malah membuat sang Hokage kesulitan jika harus membantu mereka.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang mengendalikan semua senjata yang melayang tersebut, hanya bisa terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. " Hinata..." Gumamnya, kuku-kuku jarinya memutih seiring darah yang mulai mengalir dan menetes mengotori tanah.

Minato hanya menyeringai melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Namun, disamping itu Minato ternyata mengawasi pergerakkan ribuan senjata yang berterbangan di atasnya. Dengan seringaiannya, Minato berfikir untuk menggunakan tabung mata Byakugan sebagai pertahanan terakhirnya, untuk itu Ia tak lagi menyimpannya di dalam segel penyimpanan dan hanya menaruh tabung berisi mata Byakugan pada kantung rompi Jouninnya.

Semula Ia ingin menggantikan matanya dengan mata Byakugan, namun serangan Akatsuki dan anaknya telah membuatnya menahan keinginannya untuk sementara waktu. Dan saat ini, tak ada waktu baginya untuk mentransplantasikan mata Byakugan, untuk itu dengan mata Byakugan di tangannya Ia hanya bisa menggunakan mata tersebut sebagai tamengnya. Karena Ia yakin, Naruto tak ingin kedua mata kekasihnya hancur.

...

* * *

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang masih bertarung melawan tiga pengguna Susano'o yang tersisa seketika tersentak. _" Sial. Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Sasuke menahan nafasnya sesaat, ketika merasakan ledakan chakra Seishin, sebelum akhirnya menatap tiga pengguna Susano'o yang tersisa. _" Aku harus menyelesaikan ini, Naruto kau tak boleh lepas kendali."_ Sasuke teringat perkataan Hiruzen untuk tetap menjaga Naruto stabil dan sekuat tenaga menjaganya dari lepas kendali jika tak ingin terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Hiruzen pernah berkata padanya, pada saat Naruto baru menguasai Shusseigan, Naruto benar-benar membuat semua berada di dalam kesulitan hingga akhirnya hanya Ryuu yang bisa mencegah Naruto menggunakan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi.

Dan sekarang, Naruto telah menguasai Shusseigan yang mungkin Genjutsu tingkat tinggi pun akan sulit menghadapinya. Untuk itu, Sasuke harus cepat dan mulai menggunakan chakra dengan skala yang lebih besar untuk segera mengalahkan tiga Susano'o pengawal Hokage. Dan Ia harus mendengus kesal, karena ratusan pasukan Konoha termasuk ayahnya ternyata berpaling dan mulai menuju ke arahnya.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto tetap berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang setia mengepal. Dalam benaknya hanya ada Hinata, dan di pikirannya mulai tergambar Hinata yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Emosinya mengambil alih, membuatnya hilang akan kontrol diri. Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukan Shusseigan bersinar terang seakan siap untuk menghapusan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

" Mati." Naruto bergumam, ketika Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghentakkannya kebawah. Membuat jutaan senjata yang melayang di atasnya meluncur ke arah Minato hingga puluhan meter menutupi tanah dengan Minato sebagai titik pusatnya.

Akan tetapi, amarah dan apa yang Naruto lakukan tidak lah cukup. Emosinya membuatnya lengah, Minato bukanlah seorang Shinobi yang dengan mudah mati begitu saja.

Dan semua terbukti, ketika Ia mendengar tawa dari Minato. Serangannya lagi-lagi tak berhasil, karena ternyata Minato kembali melakukan Hiraishin dan sudah berada di belakangnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto dapat melihat Minato tengah menyeringai menatapnya.

Disisi lain, Minato tahu serangan Naruto sangat berbahaya. Namun dengan Hiraishin, tak ada yang menandinginya di dunia ini. Ia meludah mengejek, karena Naruto sepertinya benar-benar tak menyadari segel yang terpasang pada sikutnya. Dan jika Naruto memang sadar akan segel yang terpasang pada sikutnya, itu takkan mengubah apapun, karena Ia sudah menyebar chakranya ke area pertempuran untuk membentuk segel Hiraishin di semua tempat, dimana Ia dengan mudah berpindah tempat dengan hanya mengandalkan chakra yang menyebar tersebut. Itulah mengapa Ia menyebutnya, Hiraishin tingkat kedua yang dimana Ia dapat berpindah tempat dimanapun Ia mau, terlebih dengan bantuan chakra Kyubi membuatnya dapat menyebar chakra sejauh mata memandang dan membentuk segel dimanapun Ia mau.

Disini Minato sekarang, kunai Hiraishin tergenggam erat. Dengan seringaiannya, Minato menghilang sebelum akhirnya kembali muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto dan seketika menusuk pungung Naruto cukup dalam. Minato kembali menghilang, dan kini berada di depan Naruto hanya untuk menusukkan kembali kunai berikutnya pada perut Naruto. Hal tersebut Ia lakukan secara terus menerus, perut, kaki, tangan, punggung dan kepala, hingga akhirnya mencapai puluhan tusukan dengan puluhan kunai Hiraishin yang menancap pada tubuh Naruto dan semuanya Ia lakukan kurang dari semenit.

Minato sadar chakranya mulai menipis dan berfikir untuk menggunakan chakra Kyubi, namun melihat tubuh Naruto saat ini, membuatnya menahan keinginan untuk menggunakan Kyubi. Ia menyeringai melihat tubuh Naruto kini sudah benar-benar hancur seperti bagaimana Ia menghancurkan wanita dari anggota Akatsuki, dan Ia yakin kali ini Naruto benar-benar mati.

Namun, semua tidak seperti seharusnya.

Minato tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat, Naruto sama sekali tak terjatuh ataupun terbaring setelah menerima serangannya. Naruto tetap berdiri tegak seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, _" Bagaimana mungkin!"_ Minato bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya melebarkan matanya selebar mungkin.

Semua kunai Hiraishin yang tertancap pada tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai tertarik keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan sendirinya, bahkan semua luka-luka Naruto kembali menutup dengan cepat. Minato menggeram, ketika Ia melihat jubah hitam yang Naruto kenakan ternyata ikut kembali utuh, seakan tak terjadi apapun pada Naruto. Hingga akhirnya Ia tersentak melihat Naruto menyeringai padanya dengan kedua mata yang bersinar, membuatnya memutuskan untuk Hirashin sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

 _" Doujutsu? Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Jadi, selama ini semua kekuatannya berasal dari mata itu?"_ Minato bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Ia mempertanyakan pengamatannya sebagai ninja, karena Ia ternyata baru sadar bahwa mata Naruto sedikit berbeda dari yang Ia tahu. Namun Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, karena Ia melihat semua kunainya tersebar disekitar Naruto. _" Tapi, bagaimanapun kekuatanmu, kau bukanlah tandinganku."_ Pikir Minato pada akhirnya.

Disisi lain, Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap Minato tajam. Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto harus bersyukur karena Minato hanya menusuk jantungnya, sama seperti ketika Ia melawan Hidan dan hanya memfokuskan Shusseigannya untuk membantu pemulihan pada lubang-lubang dijantungnya. Ia juga cukup beruntung karena warna Shusseigannya sama seperti matanya dulu, yang mungkin membuat Minato hanya menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto bukan berasal dari matanya. Tapi, kini sepertinya Minato telah mengetahui pusat kekuatannya, karena Ia dapat melihat Minato terus memperhatikan kedua matanya.

Jika saja Minato langsung menghancurkan jantungnya atau mungkin menghancurkan matanya, mungkin Ia akan menyusul Hinata. Namun, jika memang Ia akan mati, Ia menerimanya selama Ia bisa bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi, Ia hanya boleh mati, ketika Ia dapat memastikan bahwa sosok didepannya. " Mati." Naruto berkata, membuat Minato sedikit tersentak dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Minato pada akhirnya hanya menggeram, menurutnya semua ini sudah berada di luar dugaannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, dan bertanya-tanya seberapa kuat Naruto sebenarnya. _" Jika serangan fisik tidak bisa. Maka..."_ Minato pikir, sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan sebuah kunai Hiraishin.

Dengan beberapa segel rumit Minato mulai menghentakkan tangannya ketanah seiring berbagai jenis tulisan hitam yang membentuk berbagai pola mulai keluar dari tangannya dan langsung menjalar pada kunai yang Ia pegang sebelum akhirnya menuju kunai-kunai Hiraishin yang berserakan di sekitar Naruto .

Dengan lebih penekanan chakra Kyubi, Minato akhirnya menyeringai, karena Fuinjutsunya mulai aktif dan mulai memerangkap Naruto untuk membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak serta mulai menghisap chakra Naruto. Akan tetapi, Minato mengerutkan kening, karena Ia tak melihat Naruto mencoba berontak ataupun berteriak dengan apa yang telah Ia lakukan. Ia hanya melihat Naruto terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar, seakan tengah melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

Hingga akhirnya Minato hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya karena tak lama setelahnya, Fuinjutsu yang Ia ciptakan seakan tak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Pola atau tulisan Fuinjutsunya mulai memudar, membuat Minato melebarkan matanya. Minato menggeram, _" Ia dapat membentuk jutaan senjata dari ketiadaan, tubuhnya meregenerasi, bahkan Ia bisa menghilangkan Fuinjutsu. Sebenarnya seberapa kuat dia? tidak salah lagi, ini pasti karena matanya? Tch... Jika Fuinjutsu juga gagal, maka kekuatan melawan kekuatan."_ Minato meludah kasar, dan hendak membuka seluruh aliran chakra Kyubi untuk mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, semua terlambat.

Waktu seakan terhenti, Minato dapat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar seakan terkejut akan sesuatu. Tak hanya itu, Minato kini dapat melihat sebuah Katana seketika muncul dan tergenggam di tangan kanan Naruto. Minato mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun Ia gagal. Tubuhnya tak mengikuti perintah otaknya, bahkan Ia tak bisa mengalirkan chakranya.

Disisi lain, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, semua yang Ia lihat tak bisa Ia percaya karena waktu seakan terhenti dan hanya Ia yang bisa bergerak. Hingga akhirnya Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan kini berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapan sang ayah. Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai menatap Katana yang Ia genggam, hingga akhirnya apa yang Ia pikirkan menjadi jelas.

Debu di sekelilingnya tak bergerak, bahkan ketika Ia mengayunkan Katananya, debu tersebut hanya terbelah dan terhenti. Angin bahkan tak lagi menerpa kulitnya, semuanya terhenti. Pandangannya jauh lebih jelas, bahkan dengan Shusseigannya Ia dapat melihat setiap molekul maupun tiap-tiap atom tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia berpaling dan cukup terkejut karena Ia baru tersadar bahwa Ia dapat melihat aliran chakra pada tubuh Minato dan... Aliran chakra Minato tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Minato menggeram, " Apa yang kau lakukan, anak sialan!"

Naruto tak menjawab, Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya. Disekelilingnya, terlihat berbeda, seakan sebuah kekkai tengah mengurung mereka. Sebuah kekkai berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter yang menurutnya hampir 500 meter, dan Ia kini berada di tengah kubah lingkaran tersebut bersama dengan Minato. Naruto terus memfokuskan Shusseigannya, dan akhirnya mengerti karena semua terhenti hanya untuk apapun yang berada di dalam kubah dan tidak berpengaruh di luar kubah karena Ia dapat melihat awan tetap bergerak beriringan di luar kubah.

" Lepaskan aku! Anak sialan!" Teriakan Minato seketika menyentaknya.

Naruto kembali menatap Minato dan mulai mengeratkan genggamannya pada Katana yang Ia genggam. Tatapan matanya seakan memberikan rasa sakit pada Minato, yang hanya membuat Minato terus saja mencoba untuk bergerak. Dalam benaknya, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya saja teriakan demi teriakan Minato membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Gambaran kematian Hinata seakan terus membayanginya, bahkan gambaran tersebut semakin jelas terlihat.

Shusseigannya, dapat melihat lebih jelas, bahkan sangat jelas. Namun lagi-lagi teriakan Minato terdengar dan terus saja menghinanya sebagai anak pembawa sial dan sebagainya, yang membuatnya benar-benar marah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memfokuskan Shusseigannya dan mencoba mengendalikan tiap inti sel atom yang membentuk bibir Minato.

Detik itu juga, Ia tak lagi mendengar suara dari Minato.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Bahkan kini tanpa menyentuh bagian tubuh manusia, Ia bisa mengendalikan sel atom tubuh Manusia dari jarak jauh selama Ia berada didalam kubah. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu menyentakkan otaknya, memorinya berputar dan mulai mengingat perkataan senseinya, Ryuu.

...

 _" Seberapa besar kekuatan, Shusseigan?" Hiruzen bertanya, Naruto hanya terdiam dan terus mendengarkan._

 _" Entahlah, aku tak pernah mengujinya secara maksimal. Namun yang ku tahu, Shusseigan tahap akhir mungkin bisa mengimbangi Rinnegan, namun dengan tipe kekuatan yang sedikit berbeda." Ryuu menjawab._

 _" Tahap akhir? Lalu apa namanya?" Tanya Naruto._

 _" Terakhir kali aku mencapai tahap akhir, yang ku tahu seluruh wilayah dimana aku berada tak ada yang tersisa. Jadi, aku tak berniat menggunakannya lagi. Aku belum menamainya, tapi karena kau sekarang memakai mata Shusseigan tersebut, kurasa kau yang pantas menamai tingkat akhir dari Shusseigan tersebut nanti. Sama seperti Sharingan, Shusseigan tingkat akhir hanya aktif jika kau mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat dalam, baik itu fisik ataupun non fisik." Ryuu menjawab._

 _" Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat Naruto, amarah hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Kekuatan bukanlah segalanya, jadi gunakan kekuatanmu sebijaksana mungkin. Lindungi apa yang perlu kau lindungi." Ryuu melanjutkan, Naruto mengangguk mengerti._

 _..._

Pada detik itu, Naruto kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa Ia bisa mengingat ucapan senseinya, akan tetapi apa yang Ia alami mungkin adalah kekuatan sebenarnya dari mata yang kini terpasang pada rongga kepalanya. Untuk itu, Ia kembali menatap Minato.

 _" Amarah hanya akan membuatmu menderita."_ Perkataan itu memang benar, namun Naruto tahu, dalam hidupnya selalu ada penderitaan.

 _" Lindungi apa yang perlu kau lindungi."_ Perkataan itu juga benar, namun siapa yang harus Naruto lindungi? Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ia bertahan di dunia Shinobi hanya demi Hinata yang selalu Ia ingin lindungi. Tapi, semua terlambat.

Hinatanya telah mati, untuk itu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. " Maaf sensei. Untuk kali ini saja, aku tak bisa mengikuti perkataanmu." Gumam Naruto, menunduk.

Dalam benaknya, Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Ia lakukan dengan kekuatan barunya? Apa yang akan Ia lakukan dengan musuh di depannya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar dalam otaknya. Tapi, Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dan Ia yakin, Ia tak perlu orang lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena sebenarnya Ia sangat tahu apa jawabannya.

Oleh karena itu, Ia menatap sang ayah dengan seringaian terbaiknya.

Memfokuskan Shusseigannya, Naruto kembali membebaskan molekul pada mulut Minato dari kekangan, yang hanya membuat Minato berteriak-teriak padanya. Naruto akhirnya mengerti, sejak awal Ia hanya mengekang bagian terluar tubuh Minato agar tak bergerak, namun kali ini Ia mencoba lebih dalam lagi dan pada akhirnya Ia menyeringai karena Ia sepertinya memang bisa mengendalikan chakra serta seluruh partikel yang ada didalam tubuh Minato selama Ia berada didalam kubah. Naruto tahu, Ia bisa membunuh Minato saat ini juga, namun Ia tak ingin kematian yang cepat bagi sang ayah yang selama ini membuat hidupnya menderita dan memutuskan hanya akan mengendalikan bagian terluar dari tubuh Minato serta menutup aliran chakra Minato.

" Aku akan membunuhmu! Bukan hanya Hinata! Akan tetapi, semua orang terdekat mu akan mati! Teman-teman mu! Semuanya! Hahaha..." Minato tertawa dalam ancamannya, namun hal tersebut hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Minato mengeratkan rahangnya, Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengakses chakranya, namun tetap saja Ia tak bisa melakukannya, bahkan chakra Kyubi pun tak bisa Ia akses. Naruto yang melihat sang ayah terus mencoba sekuat tenaga melawan kekangannya, hanya menyipitkan matanya. Ia kini dapat mengontrol apapun, dan Ia cukup yakin Ia bisa mengontrol apapun selama hal itu masih berada didalam kubah atau lingkaran yang mengelilinginya. Dan kini Ia dapat mengontrol chakra seseorang, sesuatu yang tentu mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto mulai melihat kedalam tubuh Minato, dan Ia tak cukup terkejut karena Ia melihat intensitas chakra yang sangat besar di dalamnya. Membuatnya mengerti kenapa luka-luka Minato bisa sembuh kembali, ketika Ia menusukkan katana pada perut Minato sebelumnya. Dengan pengendalian kuat, Naruto mulai memfokuskan matanya untuk dapat menarik chakra tersebut keluar secara perlahan.

Disisi lain, Minato merasa chakra Kyubi mulai mengalir keluar dan mulai membanjiri sistem chakranya, yang membuatnya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. " Akhirnya. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucapan Minato hanya membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Namun, dibalik itu semua. Kyubi yang berada didalam tubuh Minato memanfaatkan visualisasi dari penglihatan Minato untuk melihat Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya, Kyubi menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya. **" Kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang, nak."** Kyubi berkata, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mulai mencakar segel pada gerbang penjaranya yang perlahan mulai memudar.

Minato yang merasa bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyubi mulai mencoba sekuat tenaga, untuk lepas dari kekangan, namun semua lagi-lagi percuma. Karena chakra Kyubi ternyata tidak bisa Ia kendalikan, bahkan perlahan-lahan chakra orange Kyubi seakan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya secara harfiah.

" Apa ini? Mengapa?" Minato bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tak percaya, chakra Kyubi perlahan mulai tersedot keluar.

Sedangkan, Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan demi perkataan Minato. Ia hanya sedang terfokus untuk mengambil sumber kekuatan Minato yakni Kyubi, Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan Minato padanya. Dengan terus memfokuskan matanya, Naruto akhirnya dapat menarik seluruh chakra Kyubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Minato hanya dalam waktu lima menit.

 **" GGRrroooaahh..! Hahaha...! Aku bebas...!"**

Auman keras terdengar, menandakan Kyubi seutuhnya keluar dari tubuh Minato. Naruto harus menyipitkan matanya melihat betapa besar rubah berekor yang kini berada didepannya, namun besarnya Kyubi tak lebih besar dari ruang lingkup lingkaran Naruto. Hingga akhirnya, Ia berpaling pada Minato yang terlihat tersengal-sengal. Naruto mulai mendekat pada Minato yang menatapnya lemah, Ia tahu jika saja Ia tak menambahkan chakra pada tubuh Minato, mungkin Minato akan mati karena hanya memiliki sedikit chakra selain chakra Kyubi. Melihat keadaan Minato, Naruto menyeringai, katananya mulai Ia gerakkan.

" Arrghh..! Ku bunuh kau!" Minato berteriak, ketika tangan kanannya sudah tak lagi terpasang pada tubuhnya.

Tak ada darah dari tangan yang terpotong tersebut, karena Naruto mempertahankan Shusseigannya untuk membuat tiap sel darah agar tetap pada tempatnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil tangan Minato yang tergeletak di tanah dan meleburnya.

Naruto hendak memotong bagian tubuh Minato yang lain, namun langkahnya terhenti karena benturan demi benturan terdengar di area terluar ruang lingkup yang Ia buat. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke kini tengah bertarung dengan semua pasukan yang tersisa Konoha dan juga tengah menghadapi tangan kanan Minato yakni Fugaku. Naruto menyeringai, karena Sasuke sepertinya terlihat kesulitan menghadapi sisa pasukan Konoha.

Naruto kembali menatap Minato yang terlihat menatapnya marah, " Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tak lagi memiliki kekuasaan? Dan bagaimana jadinya jika semua yang kau punya ku hancurkan?" Naruto bertanya, yang setelahnya tersenyum pada Minato.

" Persetan! Ku bunuh kau! " Minato hanya bisa berteriak membalas pertanyaan Naruto, bagaimanapun Minato mencoba, Ia tak bisa bergerak dan chakranya yang tersisa tak bisa Ia kendalikan.

Mendengar teriakan Minato, Naruto hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyubi yang terduduk tak bergerak tepat di belakang Minato, karena Naruto langsung mengekang Kyubi tepat setelah Kyubi berteriak bebas. Memfokuskan Shusseigannya, Naruto akhirnya membebaskan Kyubi untuk dapat bergerak yang setelahnya Ia dapat melihat Kyubi menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajam padanya yang hanya membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

" Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki bentuk seperti itu, terlebih kau dapat berbicara ketika kau ku keluarkan." Naruto berkata, Kyubi semakin menyeringai.

 **" Hahaha... Kau sangat menarik, nak. Aku Kyubi no Yoko, salah satu dari sembilan Biju terkuat yang ada didunia ini."** Kyubi berkata dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi, yang hanya membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyubi mulai mendekatkan moncongnya pada Naruto, **" Kau telah membebaskan ku, untuk itu sebutkan namamu dan kau bisa menjadi bawahanku."** Kyubi berkata dan tetap mempertahankan serigaiannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, " Maaf. Tapi, aku tak tertarik menjadi bawahanmu. Aku mengeluarkanmu hanya karena dia menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan ku." Naruto menunjuk Minato yang kini terdiam tak bergerak karena bagian terluar kepala termasuk mulut kembali Ia kekang.

 **" Hahaha... tak ku sangka ada manusia yang menolak tawaranku. Apa kau berniat mengurungku dan menggunakan kekuatanku seperti yang dilakukannya?"** Kyubi berkata, Naruto mengangkat bahu lagi.

" Aku tak memerlukan kekuatanmu, jadi apa untungnya bagi ku untuk mengekangmu? Tapi, mungkin kau bisa menjadi temanku. Aku tahu kau membenci dia dan Konoha kerena telah mengurungmu, jika kita menjadi rekan mungkin tak ada salahnya." Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk Minato, membuat Kyubi terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

 **" Hahaha! Kau terlalu munafik, nak. Aku ingin sekali mencabik-cabik mu saat ini, tapi karena kau telah membebaskanku, aku akan membantumu menghancurkan Konoha karena aku juga sangat membenci Konoha terutama para pengguna Sharingan."** Kyubi berkata, yang setelahnya menggerakkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengerutkan kening.

 **" Cepat tempelkan tinjumu pada tinju ku, nak. Mulai dari sini kita akan menjadi rekan, tapi setelah semua selesai aku akan mencari bagian dari tubuhku dan bersiaplah karena aku akan mencabik-cabikmu setelah kekuatan penuhku kembali. Hahaha!"** Kyubi kembali tertawa yang hanya membuat Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menempelkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Kyubi.

" Baik. Lakukan semau mu, hancurkan semuanya. Terkecuali lelaki dengan model rambut pantat ayam disana, dan ku tunggu saat dimana kau mendapatkan kembali kekuatan penuhmu." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya menghentakkan tinjunya, membuat Kyubi terpental keluar dari dalam kubah.

Suara debuman keras terdengar dari arah luar kubah lingkaran yang Naruto buat, menandakan Kyubi berhasil mendarat tepat menghantam tanah. Kyubi menggeram marah dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah pirang padanya, namun Ia seketika menyeringai ketika melihat ratusan manusia tengah melawan seseorang yang sebelumnya di tunjuk Naruto, terlebih Ia dapat melihat banyak dari para manusia tersebut menggunakan Sharingan.

 **" Kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Hahaha!"** Kyubi tertawa, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan menerkam semua manusia yang berada di hadapannya, terkecuali lelaki dengan rambut pantat ayam.

...

Naruto tersenyum melihat Kyubi mulai menghancurkan semua pasukan Konoha, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Minato dan memfokuskan Shusseigannya untuk membuka kekangan pada mulut Minato. " Lihat dirimu sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang kau miliki." Naruto menyeringai dan mulai membuka kekangan pada bagian kepala Minato.

Minato menggeram marah, Ia dapat melihat Konoha semakin hancur bahkan seluruh pasukannya terbantai habis oleh Kyubi yang berlari dan melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

" Arrgghh!" Teriakan Minato menggema, seiring tangan kirinya yang terputus oleh katana Naruto.

" Ini bukan Genjutsu. Jadi nikmatilah pertunjukan dimana kekuasaanmu berakhir, sebelum kau mati." Naruto berkata yang setelahnya mengambil tangan kiri Minato yang tergeletak di tanah dan meleburnya.

...

* * *

Kekacauan terus berlanjut, para penduduk desa yang kini berada didalam pengungsian hanya bisa terdiam takut. Banyak di antara mereka terutama anak-anak menangis, yang tentunya membuat para Jounin yang menjaga tempat persembunyian mereka menjadi lebih waspada.

Dibalik itu semua, Mikoto Uchiha ternyata melihat semua penduduk yang mengungsi dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan mereka, namun Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Untuk itu, Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu sang suami menyelesaikan tugasnya menjaga Konoha.

" Apakah anda ibu, Sasuke?" Mebuki menyapa halus, membuat Mikoto berpaling dan mengangguk tersenyum.

...

* * *

Konoha kini terlihat benar-benar hancur, Kyubi terus memporak porandakan apapun yang ada di hadapannya terkecuali Sasuke tentunya. Disisi lain, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat Kyubi sepertinya tengah membantunya melawan pasukan Konoha, untuk itu Ia hanya berfokus pada seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal yakni sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha.

" Kau telah berada di luar kendali, Sasuke. Kau telah mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha, untuk itu hanya hukuman mati yang dapat mengembalikan nama baik Uchiha." Fugaku berkata, dengan Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Nama baik? Tch... Ini semua karena mu. Ambisimu, membuatmu kehilangan seluruh keluargamu! Apakah hal itu tak menyadarkanmu, Hah! Kau adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah ku tahu! Lihat sekarang, seluruh anggota Uchiha mati. Mereka semua mati karena kau telah mengikuti orang yang salah! Ambisimu untuk menjadikan clan Uchiha menjadi nomor satu di dunia telah membuatmu menjadi orang yang menjijikan! Seharusnya kau sadar, kau lah yang membuat nama baik clan Uchiha hancur, karena kau rela menjilat kaki Hokage demi tujuanmu!" Sasuke membalas dengan Susano'o yang tak kalah besar dari Fugaku.

" Kau masihlah anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini, kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada ku. Kau memang pantas mati!" Fugaku berkata yang setelahnya melompat untuk menancapkan pedang Susano'onya pada Susano'o Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menahan pedang Susano'o Fugaku busur panahnya, karena bagaimanapun energi alam lebih besar dibanding energi atau chakra biasa milik Fugaku. " Kalau begitu, bunuh aku selagi kau masih bertenaga." Sasuke berkata, yang setelahnya meninju dada Susano'o Fugaku dengan keras.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih berada didalam lingkaran bersama dengan Minato hanya memandang Minato dengan seringaiannya. Kedua tangan Minato kini telah tiada, hanya menyisakan kedua kaki yang masih menopang untuk dapat mendirikan tubuhnya.

" Arrgghhh...!" Teriakan Minato menjadi penanda kaki kanannya telah terputus, namun ternyata Naruto tak membiarkan Minato terjatuh. Dengan Shusseigannya, Naruto menahan tubuh Minato agar tetap berdiri untuk menerima hukuman selanjutnya.

" Arrgghhh...!" Kali ini, Naruto menusuk sebelum akhirnya merobek paha kiri Minato dengan Katananya, namun kaki kiri Minato tersebut tak terputus melainkan hanya tergantung.

Naruto hendak menyayatkan Katananya pada perut Minato, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Shusseigannya dapat melihat tabung mata Byakugan berada pada kantung Jounin Minato. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk merusak tabung tersebut, untuk itu Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan perlahan membuka kancing kantung tersebut dan mengambil tabung mata Byakugan.

Minato yang melihat tabung mata Byakugan diambil, hanya bisa menggeram marah. Rencananya untuk menjadikan mata tersebut sebagai tameng telah gagal, Ia tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan Naruto bisa sekuat ini. Semuanya telah Naruto ambil, desanya, kekuasaannya, bahkan nyawanya kini berada didalam ambang kematian.

" Persetan! Ku bunuh kau!" Teriak Minato, namun Katana Naruto yang menjawab dengan menyayat dada dan perutnya.

" Semua yang kau miliki telah hancur. Desamu, keluargamu. Dan apa kau tahu? Kekuasaanmu pada desa-desa lain juga akan hancur, dan akan ku pastikan semua hal tentangmu akan musnah." Naruto berkata, membuat Minato menggeram marah.

" Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal kau yang tersisa." Naruto meletakkan Katananya pada leher Minato, dan mulai mengiris leher Minato dengan perlahan.

" Hentikan! Argghh...!" Minato berteriak, Ia sudah tak memiliki kaki dan tangan, semuanya rencananya untuk mengambil alih seluruh wilayah Shinobi telah gagal. Sedangkan Naruto terus saja mengiris leher Minato secara perlahan, ayahnya memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua setelah apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya.

Minato terus saja berteriak, namun Naruto terus mengiris hingga akhirnya Katana yang Ia genggam kini telah sampai seperempat bagian dari leher Minato. " Arrgghh...! Hentikan! Kau anak sialan! Ku pastikan kau akan menerima akibatnya! Aku berjanji akan mencarimu, membunuhmu, membunuh semua yang kau punya! Aku akan terus hidup, untuk menjadi rasa takutmu ...Arrghhh!"

Naruto tak mau lagi mendengar ancaman Minato, baginya ini semua sudah cukup. Untuk itu, ia seketika menebas leher Minato memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Darah bercucuran, menandakan Naruto membiarkan tiap sel darah mengalir seperti seharusnya.

" Kau takkan bisa menjadi rasa takutku walaupun kau hidup kembali, karena tak ada lagi yang ku punya." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya memfokuskan Shusseigannya melebur tubuh Minato tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

Hinatanya telah mati, yang berarti kebahagiannya telah hilang dari muka bumi ini dan hanya tabung berisi mata Byakugan yang kini Ia punya dan Ia genggam dengan erat. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan terduduk sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di tanah, dan perlahan namun pasti kubah lingkaran dan Katana yang Ia genggam mulai melebur.

Semua sudah selesai, orang yang telah membunuh kekasihnya dan membuat hidupnya sengsara telah mati. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia lakukan, semua telah tercapai. Untuk itu Ia tersenyum, dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai menetes.

" Dengan begini, aku bisa menyusul kalian, Hinata-hime, Kaa-san." Naruto berkata, yang mulai memandang langit sore dengan elusan angin yang menerpa pipinya.

...

* * *

Disisi lain, jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Sasuke masih terus bertarung dengan sang ayah, dengan Susano'o yang masih utuh berbanding terbalik dengan Fugaku dengan Susano'o yang terlihat hanya berupa kerangka tulang. Sasuke dapat merasakan, chakra Naruto kembali stabil dan dapat melihat kubah lingkaran yang Naruto buat telah menghilang. Sasuke juga dapat melihat, katak-katak raksasa yang sebelumnya menahan Kyubi seketika menghilang, menandakan Naruto benar-benar telah membunuh Minato. Untuk itu Ia tak boleh mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi.

" Apa kau sudah lelah, eh.. Tou-san?" Sasuke berkata mengejek, namun Fugaku hanya terdiam.

" Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup." Fugaku berkata, yang setelahnya kembali melompat menerjang Sasuke.

Namun, semua terlambat. Panah Susano'o Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menancap pada dada kerangka Susano'o Fugaku, membuat Fugaku terjatuh namun tetap mempertahankan Susano'o nya. Sasuke tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan membabi buta Sasuke meluncurkan panah-panah berlapis Amaterasu pada Susano'o Fugaku.

" Dengan begini, Kaa-san bisa lepas dari mu. Aku akan membuat clan Uchiha lebih baik dengan caraku sendiri." Sasuke berkata, ketika Ia melihat tubuh tak bernyawa sang ayah mulai terlahap habis api Amaterasunya.

Namun, energi chakra yang cukup besar menyentaknya. Sasuke berpaling hanya untuk melihat Kyubi mengumpulkan energi cukup besar pada satu titik, yang membuatnya melebarkan matanya karena moncong Kyubi terbuka lebar dan sepertinya akan mengarahkan energi tersebut pada Monumen Hokage. Ia tahu energi tersebut sangat berbahaya karena Ia sempat melihat Kyubi menembakkan energi tersebut pada saat melawan para anggota Uchiha, namun kali ini energi tersebut jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" Tidak. Kaa-san pasti disana." Sasuke seketika terbang menggunakan sayap Susano'onya menuju Monumen Hokage.

Waktunya tak banyak, Sasuke akhirnya sampai tepat di atas Monumen. Ia tak yakin Susano'onya dapat menahan serangan energi besar yang akan di tembakkan Kyubi tersebut dari luar, untuk itu Ia menghilangkan Susano'onya dan Shunshin kedalam tempat pengungsian dan bermaksud membawa ibunya kedalam Susano'onya agar Ia yakin ibunya selamat jika ibunya berada didalam Susano'onya.

Suara mulai bergemuruh, Ia tahu energi tersebut akan siap di tembakkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dapat melihat ratusan manusia berada didalam tempat persembunyian tersebut, hingga akhirnya Ia dapat menemukan sang ibu tengah berbicara dengan orang tua Sakura. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya Ia berada di sisi ibunya yang hanya membuat ibunya tersentak.

" Sasuke?" Mikoto menaruh telapak tangannya di mulut, tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

" Aku telah membunuh Tou-san, kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku tahu selama ini Kaa-san pasti tersiksa bersama dengan Tou-san." Sasuke berkata, yang perlahan Susano'o kembali menyelubunginya. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berpaling pada ayah dan ibu Sakura.

Dalam sekejap, suara benturan terdengar jelas seiring dinding-dinding gua tempat persembunyian mulai hancur. Sasuke dengan sigap mendekat ke arah ibu, dan kedua orang tua Sakura. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko, Susano'o seketika meledak dan menyelebungi tubuhnya seiring energi yang di tembakkan Kyubi mulai meratakan tempat mereka berada.

Namun,

" Aku tak bisa. Maafkan, Kaa-san." Mikoto berkata, membuat Sasuke melebarkannya matanya, karena Mikoto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk keluar dari Susano'o Sasuke.

" Kaa-san!" Sasuke berteriak, namun semua terlambat. Energi besar yang di tembakkan Kyubi tanpa ampun memusnahkan semuanya, tubuh Mikoto dan seluruh penduduk Konoha telah hancur.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan kelemahannya untuk mencegah apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Air matanya mengalir, Ia telah membunuh ayahnya hanya demi membuat ibunya kembali ke ibunya yang dulu. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah terjadi, hingga akhirnya Mebuki memeluk Sasuke erat menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada orang yang harus Ia selamatkan, yakni kedua orang tua Sakura.

...

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu, matahari mulai terbenam. Namun, Naruto masih tetap terbaring dan kini hanya bisa terus menatap langit yang kini mulai di hiasi bintang.

" Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berpaling pada Kyubi yang terduduk tak jauh dari sisinya.

 **" Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan bersenang-senang dan berkeliling untuk membunuh siapapun yang ada dihadapan ku. hahaha...! "** Kyubi menyeringai, Naruto hanya tertawa.

" Bodoh." Naruto mulai membentuk salinan dirinya, " Ikuti dia. Dia akan membawamu ke Shinzen no Kuni, tempat dimana aku tinggal. Kau bisa kesana, tak ada seorangpun disana, tapi jangan merusak apapun yang ada disana atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Naruto berkata, yang hanya membuat Kyubi tertawa.

 **" Kau sangat menarik, nak. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin menjadi bawahan ku?"** Kyubi bertanya, Naruto hanya terdiam mengabaikan Kyubi. Membuat Kyubi menggeram marah, namun pada akhirnya Kyubi hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari mengejar salinan Naruto yang terus berlari tanpa henti.

Naruto kembali memandang langit berbintang, tak ada lagi yang Ia miliki sekarang. Hinatanya telah pergi, ibunya juga telah pergi. Jadi untuk apa Ia berada di sini, dan Ia hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, derap langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan Ia tahu itu adalah Sasuke yang mendekat padanya.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dimana Kyubi?" Sasuke bertanya.

" Sasuke." Naruto tak menjawab, Ia hanya memanggil nama Sasuke yang hanya membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

" Hn?"

" Ambil mataku, dan bunuh aku." Naruto berkata, yang seketika membuat Sasuke tersentak dan melebarkan matanya.

Sasuke menunduk, " Bangunlah." Ucapnya.

Naruto terdiam, sebelum akhirnya perlahan Ia mendirikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sasuke. " Cepatlah, ambil mataku dan bunuh ku." Naruto berkata.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil katana yang terpasang pada pinggangnya sebelum akhirnya menusuk Naruto tepat menembus jantung.

Darah mulai mengalir pada mulut Naruto, " Teme(berengsek), sudah ku bilang ambil mataku lalu bunuh aku. Jika seperti ini kau takkan bisa membunuhku." Naruto berkata, namun Sasuke seketika meninjunya tepat diwajah.

" Tch...Dobe(Bodoh), kenapa kau meminta ku melakukan itu, Hah!" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit meninggi.

" Cepat ambil mataku dan bunuh aku! Ku percayakan mataku padamu! Bagiku, semua sudah selesai. Aku telah membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Hinata. Hinata telah mati, semua yang ku miliki telah mati. Jadi biarkan aku menyusulnya. Kuso, Teme!" Naruto berteriak kesal, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke meninjunya di wajah dan mulai memegang katana yang masih menembus jantung Naruto sebelum akhirnya Ia menendang Naruto, membuat Katana yang tertembus tersebut tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang terpental.

" Dobe! Apa kau melupakan ku! Apa kau melupakan tim SSS, Hah! Kau masih memiliki kami! Azeroth masih menunggumu untuk memimpin mereka! Dan bagaimana dengan teman bajak lautmu, Hah! Apa kau melupakan mereka semua! Jadi tetaplah hidup untuk mereka!" Sasuke berteriak, namun Naruto hanya menunduk dalam jatuhnya.

" Tapi, aku tak bisa!" Naruto berkata, dan hanya memandang tabung mata Byakugan di genggaman tangan kanannya dengan miris.

" Kau tahu, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan mu. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sekarang juga, ketika aku melihat ibuku mati didepanku karena Kyubi sialan. Namun, aku sadar, itu adalah pilihannya. Jadi aku harus mengerti akan apa yang Ia lakukan. Dan sekarang, kau disini. Kau mengeluh akan hal yang sama dengan ku, apa kau pernah berfikir akan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dialam sana jika Ia melihat mu seperti ini!"

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke, " Tapi..."

Ucapan Naruto tak bisa diteruskan Karena Sasuke seketika berada di depannya dan menarik kerahnya sebelum akhirnya membantingnya ketanah dengan cukup kuat.

" Lagi pula, apa Hinata benar-benar mati, Hah! Lalu dimana mayatnya! Jika aku jadi kau, aku takkan semudah itu mempercayai kematiannya!" Sasuke berteriak lagi.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya, sebelum akhirnya melihat tabung berisi bola mata Byakugan yang Ia genggam. " Tapi mata ini. Mata ini milik Hinata."

" Mata takkan bisa menjadi bukti bahwa seseorang telah mati. Kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari yang ku kira! Dobe!" Sasuke berkata sinis, membuat Naruto terdiam.

Semua yang terjadi terus membayangi Naruto, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar pada otaknya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam setelah apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka merasakan dua orang mendekat padanya, membuat mereka kembali bersiaga.

" Kakashi, Kabuto?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat dua orang tersebut ternyata Kakashi dan Kabuto yang mendekat ke arahnya.

" Naruto, Sasuke apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Kabuto bertanya, mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke namun Naruto hanya terdiam menunduk.

" Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menghancurkan Konoha hingga seperti ini." Kakashi berkata, yang setelahnya menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk terdiam.

" Ah... Naruto, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kami telah bertemu dengan clan Hyuga di perbatasan Kirigakure, dan Hinata saat ini sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kita harus cepat." kakashi berkata, yang seketika membuat Naruto mendongak dan melebarkan matanya.

" Hi-Hinata, masih hidup?" Tanya Naruto yang seketika berdiri dari duduknya, kakashi mengangguk cepat.

" Ia masih hidup. Kondisinya saat ini sangat kritis, namun Tsunade-sama dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Jadi, kita harus cepat." Kakashi berkata, membuat Naruto menggenggam erat tabung mata Byakugan dan tersenyum karena masih ada harapan baginya untuk kembali bertemu Hinata.

Namun,

Mereka yang hendak pergi, harus tertahan karena mereka semua terhempas begitu saja oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Kakashi dan Kabuto, mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mulai mencari keberadaan musuh, Ia memang dapat merasakan chakra musuh, tapi mereka tak menyangka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh musuhnya dapat melancarkan serangan.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga mendirikan tubuh mereka, hanya menggeram karena Ia sangat akrab dengan tipe kekuatan seperti ini.

" Naruto, tanganmu." Sasuke berkata, membuat Naruto berpaling dan harus terkejut karena tangan kanan Naruto telah tiada.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya menggeram karena Ia telah kehilangan tabung mata Byakugan yang sebelumnya Ia genggam pada tangan kanannya. I sadar, musuh telah memanfaatkan kelengahannya ketika Ia hanya berfokus memikirkan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpaling, ketika mendengar suara tawa tak jauh dari mereka.

" Hahaha... Akhirnya aku mendapatkan mata ini." Toneri ternyata telah memegang potongan tangan kanan Naruto, dan mengambil tabung mata Byakugan dari genggaman jari jemari tangan tersebut.

Toneri menyeringai, karena dengan bantuan Yahiko, Naruto bisa lengah dan terpental ke arah dimana Ia menunggu sebelum akhirnya memotong tangan Naruto tepat ketika Naruto menghantam tanah. Selama ini Akatsuki, ternyata mengetahui bahwa Minato telah mengambil mata Hinata berkat bantuan mata-mata mereka yakni Zetsu. Untuk itu, Nagato merencanakan untuk menyerang Konoha, dan cukup beruntung karena anak terbuang Minato ternyata mendatanginya dan membantu mereka, hingga membuat mereka tak perlu bersusah payah dan hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Dengan itu, Toneri melompat menjauh untuk lari meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto menggeram marah, namun kini semua dari sisa anggota Akatsuki berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke dan Kakashi mulai mengaktifkan Susano'o mereka, sedangkan Kabuto mulai memancarkan chakra pada kedua tangannya membentuk pisau yang cukup panjang dengan bantuan chakra alam.

" Kita akan bertemu lagi. Hahaha...!" Yahiko tertawa dengan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Menma yang kini berada diatas punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya melompat menjauh pergi.

Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja, dengan panahnya Ia mulai membidik Yahiko sebelum akhirnya Ia menembakkan panah berlapis Amaterasu tersebut. Namun, usahanya gagal karena Sasori telah mengorbankan tiga boneka besarnya untuk menjadi tameng menghalangi panah Sasuke.

" Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku demi seni indah yang paling kuat yang pernah ku miliki. Hahaha...!" Deidara berkata pada semua anggota Akatsuki disisinya, yang setelahnya melepas jubah Akatsukinya hanya untuk mempersiapkan seni terkuatnya.

Deidara mulai berlari mendekat sebelum akhirnya berhenti tak jauh di depan Naruto. " Kali ini ku pastikan kau akan mati, ini adalah seniku yang paling kuat. Jadi matilah bersama ku disini. Hahaha...!" Deidara tertawa yang hanya membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Sebelum akhirnya Deidara merobak pakaian yang Ia kenakan, menampakkan sebuah mulut yang terlihat menjijikan tepat berada di bagian dadanya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki mulai melompat dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat dimana Deidara berada, mereka hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohan Deidara yang seenaknya mengubah rencana. " Bodoh, jika ingin mati. Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal." Kisame berkata, dan hanya terus berlari. Semula rencana mereka adalah untuk bertempur dengan Naruto ketika Naruto sedang lemah, tapi semua harus gagal karena Deidara dengan bodohnya mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk memusnahkan Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke dan Kabuto.

Disisi lain, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah mulut berada pada bagian dada Deidara, sebelum akhirnya Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat tubuh Deidara menghitam dan mulai menciut terkumpul menjadi sebuah bola hitam tepat pada bagian mulut yang berada di bagian dada Deidara tersebut.

 **"** **C'0, KATSU! "** Deidara meneriakkan jutsu terakhirnya, yang berarti melakukan tehnik bunuh dirinya.

Naruto melebarkan mata Shusseigannya, bola hitam tersebut mulai retak hingga akhirnya bersinar terang. Naruto dapat melihat tiap-tiap partikel penghancur tersebut, untuk itu Ia bersiap dengan Shusseigannya dan berdiri didepan Sasuke, Kakashi dan Kabuto.

Ia bisa saja menyusul Yahiko dan yang lainnya, namun apa yang Ia lihat sekarang membuatnya terhenti. Karena bagaimana pun, Ia tahu pertikel tersebut merupakan partikel panghancur yang sangat berbahaya terlebih di sisinya terdapat teman-temannya yang mungkin akan membuat mereka dalam bahaya terutama Kabuto yang tak memiliki Susano'o. Bahkan, Ia juga tak yakin bahwa Susano'o dapat menahan pertikel panghancur tersebut.

" Sial. Semua mendekat!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sasuke, Kakashi dan Kabuto melompat mendekat.

Ledakan besar seketika terjadi, cahaya besar dan terang berbentuk layaknya bintang menerangi malam di daratan Konoha. Namun, bagaimanapun besarnya ledakan cahaya tersebut, dengan memfokuskan Shusseigannya Naruto yang kini berada di tengah-tengah ledakan cahaya tersebut mulai mengontrol semua partikel yang mencoba menghancurkan pertahanan kubah lingkaran yang Ia buat.

Hingga akhirnya, beberapa menit telah berlalu. Ledakan cahaya seketika menghilang, menggantikan daratan Konoha yang benar-benar tak menyisakan apapun. Mayat-mayat yang sebelumnya berserakan, kini telah hancur tak tersisa. Konoha telah benar-benar menghilang, tidak ada lagi Monumen Hokage, tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Konoha.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Naruto yang masih berada didalam kubah bersama dengan ketiga anggotanya hanya bisa menggeram marah, karena Akatsuki telah pergi. Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah tak lagi menggunakan Susano'onya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam, Namun ternyata Ia tengah memikirkan Hinata, Ia tahu nyawa Hinata lebih penting dari pada mata Byakugan. Untuk itu, Ia berpaling pada Kakashi.

" Kita pergi." Naruto berkata, Kakashi dan Kabuto mengangguk, namun Sasuke tak bergerak.

" Naruto, apa kau melihat dimana Kyubi pergi? Setelah aku mengantar kedua orang tua Sakura ke tempat yang aman, aku tak melihat atau merasakan chakra besarnya lagi." Sasuke bertanya, Naruto berbalik.

" Kyubi tak tahu Ia harus kemana, jadi aku membuat salinan ku untuk mengantar Kyubi menuju Shinzen no Kuni. Ada apa?" Naruto berkata.

" Kyubi telah membunuh ibu ku, aku tahu Ia memang hanya ingin mengancurkan Konoha dan tak tahu bahwa ibuku telah menjadi korbannya. Tapi, aku tetap akan memberikan rasa sakit padanya. Jadi aku akan menyusul, setelah aku memberikan pelajaran pada Kyubi sialan itu." Sasuke berkata, Naruto mengangkat bahu.

" Lakukan semaumu. Tapi, jika ku lihat Shinzen no Kuni kembali hancur, ku pastikan kalian berdua takkan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Naruto berkata, Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari mengikuti Kakashi dan Kabuto yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dalam larinya, Naruto hanya bisa berharap Hinatanya dapat bertahan. Untuk itu, Naruto mulai memanipulasi angin dan seketika mencengkram kerah Kakashi dan Kabuto sebelum akhirnya terbang cepat menuju dimana Kirigakure berada.

 _" Tunggu aku Hime."_ Naruto terus memikirkan Hinata, dan hanya bisa sekuat tenaga untuk terbang dengan cepat.

...

* * *

Tak ada lagi monumen Hokage, tak ada lagi Konoha, semuanya telah teratakan oleh tanah. Semua telah berakhir, Naruto telah berhasil membunuh Minato, Sasuke berhasil menjaga kedua orang tua Sakura walaupun Ia sangat terkejut karena ibunya dengan sengaja menyerahkan diri menuju kematian.

Dari semua yang telah mati, hanya mereka yang beruntunglah yang berhasil selamat dari pemusnahan masal. Clan Aburame dan Clan Inuzuka telah berhasil selamat. Namun, ternyata masih ada satu kelompok Konoha yang selamat, satu kelompok yang hanya dua orang Chunnin dan dua warga sipil yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Konoha.

" Tunggu. Kotetsu, bersiap." Izumo mengambil senjata andalannya, diikuti oleh Kotetsu yang juga bersiaga dengan senjata andalannya.

" Akatsuki." Kotetsu berkata, dan hanya bisa bersiap karena Ia dapat melihat Akatsuki tengah berlari beberapa ratus meter disamping posisi mereka.

Kotetsu dan Izumo hanya bisa terdiam, hingga akhirnya mereka menghela nafas karena Akatsuki sepertinya hanya melewati mereka. Mereka tahu, jika saja Akatsuki menghadang mereka, sudah di pastikan mereka pasti akan mati karena mereka tahu perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

" Hah... Hampir saja. Sepertinya mereka mengabaikan kita dan hanya terus berlari ." Izumo berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Kotetsu.

" Izumo-san, apa sudah aman?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya bertanya, Izumo mengangguk.

" Kurasa kita sudah aman. Kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san." Izumo menjawab, yang setelahnya memasukkan kembali senjatanya pada segel penyimpanan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah.

...

Empat jam telah berlalu, menandakan hampir tengah malam di daratan Konoha. Kelompok kecil yang sebelumnya bertemu dengan Akatsuki, kini telah sampai di depan desa mereka. Namun, mereka semua hanya terdiam, mereka tak mengenali ataupun tahu dimana mereka saat ini berada.

" Apa kita tak salah jalan? Dimana Konoha? Kita tak boleh tersesat, aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk membuka kedai Ichiraku di Suna. Jadi malam ini aku harus segera memberitahukannya pada Hokage." Teuchi berkata, ayame mengangguk mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

" Aku yakin Konoha disini. Tapi, kenapa yang ada hanya tanah kosong seperti ini?" Kotetsu mengedarkan pandangannya.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, hanya butuh beberapa jam bagi Naruto, Kakashi dan Kabuto yang kini telah sampai tepat di atas tempat persembunyian pemberontak Kirigakure. Dengan cepat Naruto terbang turun, dan mulai berlari kearah tenda besar dimana tangan kanan Kakashi menunjuk. Menerobos masuk, Naruto dapat melihat Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru berpaling padanya.

" Naruto." Tsunade berkata.

" Dimana Hinata?" Naruto bertanya, Tsunade mendekat.

" Hinata baik-baik saja, kami telah mengobatinya dan menghilangkan segel penghancurnya. Saat ini Ia telah siuman, Ia disana bersama dengan ayahnya." Tsunade berkata dan menunjuk tenda kecil yang berada di sudut. Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto berlari dan langsung masuk kedalam tenda kecil tersebut.

Naruto terpaku, nafasnya tercekat. Ia dapat melihat Hinata tengah mendudukan diri dengan perban yang melilit matanya, disisi Hinata, Hiashi hanya terduduk sambil terus memeluk sang anak. Ia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun hingga membuat Hinatanya bisa seperti ini.

" Naruto." Hiashi berkata dan mulai melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, sebelum akhirnya mendirikan tubuhnya. Naruto tak berkata sepatah katapun untuk menjawab perkataan Hiashi, Ia hanya berjalan menuju Hinata, Shusseigannya masih aktif hanya untuk memastikan keadaan tubuh Hinata.

" Hinata." Naruto mendudukan dirinya disisi Hinata dan menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hinatanya masih hidup, bahkan kini telah sadar dan mendudukan diri bersamanya. Apa yang Ia takutkan akhirnya tak terjadi, Hinatanya masih disini. Disisi lain, Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto tersentak, bahkan kini Ia dapat merasakan Naruto memanggilnya dan mengelus pipinya. Hinata hanya bisa menangis, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar karena bagaimanapun Ia sudah tak lagi memiliki mata indahnya. Naruto yang mendengar isak tangis Hinata, seketika memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

" Maafkan aku." Hinata berkata, Naruto hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bagian belakang kepala Hinata dan menariknya kedalam pelukan untuk dapat membuat Hinata merasa senyaman mungkin.

" Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sekarang sudah aman, aku sudah membunuh mereka. Aku berjanji, tak ada lagi yang akan membuatmu seperti ini." Naruto berkata, dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hiashi yang melihat Naruto memeluk anaknya, hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya Naruto telah kembali, dan Ia yakin Hinata akan aman bersama Naruto. Untuk itu, Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan tenda namun harus terhenti karena Naruto memanggilnya.

" Hiashi-sama, maafkan aku. Tapi, bisa kau tetap berada di sini? Ada yang perlu ku katakan pada Tsunade." Naruto meminta, yang setelahnya melepas pelukannya dengan Hinata. " Aku akan segera kembali, hime." Naruto berkata, Hinata mengangguk.

Hiashi mengerutkan kening, namun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggantikan Naruto untuk menjaga anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tenda dan bersegera menuju Tsunade yang tengah meminum sake bersama dengan Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

" Ku kira kau akan lama bersamanya? Mengapa kau keluar?" Tsunade bertanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih karena kalian telah menolongnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada kalian." Naruto berkata, Tsunade hanya mendesah dan mengangguk.

" Kami banyak belajar di Azeroth terutama mengenai segel, jadi segel seperti itu takkan menjadi penghalang buat kami." Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

Naruto mengangguk tersenyum, " Terima kasih." Ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Tsunade, " Tsunade-chan, bisa kau bantu aku?." Naruto meminta, membuat Tsunade muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Apa?" Tsunade bertanya.

" Setelah keadaan Hinata membaik, transplantasikan mata Shusseigan ku padanya." Naruto berkata, yang seketika membuat Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tersentak, bahkan Kakashi dan Kabuto yang baru saja masuk terdiam terpaku.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terima kasih karena senpai sekalian sudah setia membaca dan review fict saya...**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan untuk chap ini, dan untuk chap selanjutnya, saya harus jujur bahwa saya sangat menyukai chap depan... So, please review and jangan lupa Fav dan Foll ya... agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini...**

 **Sekali mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terima kasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	23. Message!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena updatenya lama. Padahal saya sudah tidak bekerja, tapi ternyata tidak memiliki waktu karena sibuk cari kerja. Hehehe….**

 **Ada berita baik, karena Aoi Doujutsu akan di translate kedalam bahasa Inggris oleh Co-Writer saya.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 23 :**

 **Message!**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY YOUTUBE –** **" The Last Mohicans, Trebor Jones - Troy Symphony Orchestra, Gala Concert. "**

 _Last Time,_

 _" Terima kasih karena kalian telah menolongnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada kalian." Naruto berkata, Tsunade hanya mendesah dan mengangguk._

 _" Kami banyak belajar di Azeroth terutama mengenai segel, jadi segel seperti itu takkan menjadi penghalang buat kami." Hiruzen berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Jiraiya dan Orochimaru._

 _Naruto mengangguk tersenyum, " Terima kasih." Ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Tsunade, " Tsunade-chan, bisa kau bantu aku?." Naruto meminta, membuat Tsunade muda mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _" Apa?" Tsunade bertanya._

 _" Setelah keadaan Hinata membaik, transplantasikan mata Shusseigan ku padanya." Naruto berkata, yang seketika membuat Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru tersentak, bahkan Kakashi dan Kabuto yang baru saja masuk terdiam terpaku_

 _..._

* * *

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

* * *

Chapter 23 : Message!

Shusseigan adalah nama dari mata yang diberikan kepada Naruto dari sang guru sekaligus ayah angkatnya, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Namun, entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto hingga Ia ingin menyerahkan matanya sendiri pada sang kekasih. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti alasan sebenarnya mengapa Naruto melakukan hal itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan semua maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya.

" Semua yang ku lakukan memiliki alasannya." Ia berkata, tak memuaskan semua anggotanya.

" Tapi setidaknya kau memberikan alasan bagi kami untuk menerima permintaanmu, Naruto." Tsunade memberikan penekanan pada setiap perkataannya, semua anggotapun mengangguk setuju akan perkataan Tsunade.

" Kami sudah mendengar dari Kakashi bahwa kau telah membunuh Minato dan menghancurkan konoha, namun Akatsuki ternyata memanfaatkan keadaan dan mengambil mata Hinata. Kami semua sangat terkejut akan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi, dari itu semua seharusnya kau tahu, Akatsuki sangat berbahaya terlebih mereka juga memiliki chakra Kyuubi dari tubuh Menma. Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Matamu sangat berarti bagimu bukan?" Hiruzen mencoba meyakinkan Naruto bahwa apa yang akan Naruto lakukan sangat beresiko. Namun, bukan masalah itu yang ternyata di khawatirkan Naruto, melainkan Ia kini tengah mengingat cucu kesayangan Hiruzen yang Ia tak tahu apakah menjadi korban atau tidak.

" Oji-san, sebelumnya maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh penduduk Konoha. Terlebih aku tak tahu apakah Konohamaru juga menjadi korban akan hal itu, saat itu aku sangat marah dan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Hinata dan kebencianku pada keluargaku. Jadi maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk, Hiruzen tertawa kecil. Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar tawa kecil tersebut dan hanya membuatnya mengangkat kepala sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk.

" Untuk hal itu kau tak perlu khawatir." Hiruzen memulai, " Aku juga memikirkan Konohamaru dan timnya, bahkan Iruka. Namun ku yakin mereka baik-baik saja dan berharap pada saat kejadian tersebut mereka sedang berada di luar Konoha. Ku harap demikian, karena jika tidak, mungkin aku harus menguatkan diriku atas kehilangan mereka dan cucu kesayanganku." Hiruzen berkata, membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya tak mengharapkan tanggapan Hiruzen yang seperti itu. Naruto sebenarnya sudah bersiap jika Hiruzen memukulnya ataupun mencoba membunuhnya dengan tongkat Enma, namun sepertinya Hiruzen jauh lebih dari sekedar Shinobi tua yang kuat dan penuh dengan kebijaksanaan.

" Semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati, jadi sekarang lebih baik kau tak usah memikirkan hal itu dan jelaskan alasan mengapa kau ingin mentransplantasikan matamu pada Hinata?" Hiruzen berkata lagi, membuat Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Hiruzen mengambil sikap santai akan apa yang telah Ia perbuat pada Konoha. Namun Ia juga harus sadar bahwa yang di katakan Hiruzen memang benar, untuk itu Ia menghelas nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

" Baik. Tapi, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal akan hancurnya Konoha." Naruto berkata, Hiruzen mengangguk. " Dan mengenai alasan ku. Aku akan membuat mata buatanku sendiri, ku tahu mata buatanku nanti akan jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan Shusseigan. Namun aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku tahu akan apa yang ku lakukan. Disisi lain, Hinata memerlukan mata itu sebagai pengganti Byakugan, aku tahu kalian pasti berfikir kenapa aku tak membuatkan mata untuknya dari pada menyerahkan Shusseigan." Naruto melihat semua anggotanya yang hadir tengah menatapnya dalam diam, " Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, aku tak tahu seberapa kuat Akatsuki ataupun musuh lain yang akan kita hadapi kedepannya. Untuk itu, aku ingin Hinata jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang dan juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

" Khukhukhu… Mata seperti apa yang akan kau buat, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru mengeluarkan suaranya, yang hanya membuat Naruto hampir memukul Orochimaru akan nada bicara yang membuatnya hampir muntah.

Menghela nafas sesaat, Naruto akhirnya tersenyum. " Aku masih memiliki mata asli ku. Mata biru milikku tersebut akan ku jadikan mata yang kuat, hal itu dapat ku lakukan karena Ryuu sensei memberikan pelajaran yang berarti. Aku tahu mata buatanku takkan sekuat Shusseigan, karena memang hanya Ryuu senseilah yang mengetahui formula akhir dari pembuatan Shusseigan."

Hiruzen mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Jiraiya tersenyum dan meletakkan botol Sake yang Ia curi dari tangan Tsunade. " Jika memang seperti itu, kurasa kami bisa mengerti. Tapi kau harus sadar bahwa setelah mata mu di transplantasikan maka kau akan sangat lemah, bahkan pada saat itu kau takkan abadi hingga kau menciptakan mata buatan mu sendiri." Jiraiya berkata, Naruto mengangguk.

" Untuk itu kita dan clan Hyuga akan ke Shinzen no Kuni. Kita akan memulihkan diri disana hingga mata buatanku selesai di buat. Selama itu pula, ku berikan tanggung jawab keamanan Shinzen no Kuni pada kalian." Naruto berkata tegas, yang hanya membuat Hiruzen tertawa kecil.

" Cara bicaramu sudah seperti Ryuu-Dono, kau tahu. Dan itu bagus karena kau adalah pemimpin kelompok ini, jadi kau harus bisa mengatur semuanya." Hiruzen berkata yang setelahnya kembali tertawa.

Naruto tersenyum sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Kakashi, " Satu lagi, Kakashi Nii-san." Naruto berkata mendapat perhatian Kakashi, " Bisakah Nii-san membantuku dengan mata Sharingan abadimu?" Naruto meminta.

" Untuk?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Ku ingin Nii-san memberikan Genjutsu terkuat pada Hinata setelah mata Shusseigan di transplantasikan. Aku ingin Hinata langsung dapat menguasai SHusseigan tingkat kedua, aku tahu ini beresiko Hinata akan kehilangan kendali namun ku yakin Hiruzen Oji-san dan yang lainnya dapat menahan Hinata." Jawab Naruto, yang hanya membuat Kakashi mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Tsunade tertawa setelah menenggak sake pada botol yang Ia curi kembali dari tangan Jiraiya.

" Ku kira kau tak ingin Hinata merasa tersakiti lagi, Naruto-kun. Hahaha…" Tsunade tertawa, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Yah itu memang berat buat ku. Namun Hinata memerlukan hal itu untuk dapat menjadikannya lebih kuat, karena bagaimanapun Shusseigan hanya bisa terus berkembang jika pengguna mendapat siksaan atau penderitaan sama seperti Sharingan." Naruto menjawab pasrah, dan sedikit mengutuk Shusseigan karena hanya dapat meningkat dengan cara seperti itu. " Kalau begitu aku kembali. Terima kasih karena kalian menerima keinginanku, dan ku harap kalian bersiap karena kurasa besok Hinata sudah bisa memulai operasinya." Tambah Naruto, mendapat anggukan dari semua anggotanya yang hadir sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju tenda dimana Hinata dan Hiashi berada. Sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara kedebum keras dari arah semula dimana Ia berada, yang hanya membuatnya tertawa karena suara tersebut berasal dari tubuh Jiraiya yang terpental cukup jauh.

" Jiraiya! Mesum Sialan! Kau menghabiskan Sake ku!" Teriakan Tsunade menggema ke sekeliling tenda besar tersebut.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil tersebut, Naruto mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dimana Hinata berada. Dalam langkahnya, Naruto menundukkan wajah. Ia baru saja mencapai tingkat akhir dari Shusseigan dan kini matanya tersebut akan Ia berikan kepada sang kekasih. Naruto tahu Ia takkan sekuat sekarang nantinya, namun hal itu sudah Ia pikirkan sejak pertama kali menerima mata Shusseigan dari sang sensei. Semula Ia ingin melindungi Hinata dengan menggunakan mata Shusseigan tersebut, namun ternyata kenyataannya tak demikian, Hinatanya telah terluka parah ketika Ia tak disisinya. Ia takkan selalu berada disisi Hinata untuk membantunya, untuk itu Ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk membuat Hinata kuat dengan atau tanpanya.

" Naruto." Sapaan Hiashi menyentakkan Naruto dari lamunannya, yang hanya membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum halus.

" Hiashi-sama." Naruto membungkuk, Hiashi tentunya menyentuh pundak Naruto untuk menyudahi penghormatannya.

" Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Hiashi bertanya, Naruto mengangguk.

" Begitulah. Bagaimana Hinata? Dan mengapa anda di luar tenda?" Naruto bertanya.

" Hinata sedang beristirahat, tapi kau bisa menemuinya. Ku rasa Ia juga sedang menunggu mu." Naruto menggelang akan perkataan Hiashi. Membuat Hiashi sangat ingin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun Ia hanya bermuka datar akan gelengan kepala dari Naruto.

" Aku akan menemuinya nanti, tapi sebelum itu bisakan kita keluar dari sini dan bicara empat mata?" Pinta Naruto, Hiashi terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Naruto dan Hiashi akhirnya keluar dari tenda besar dan berjalan sedikit jauh dari tenda besar tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh Naruto dan Hiashi, dapat terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah alat teleport yang dulu di berikan oleh pemimpin Azeroth hingga akhirnya seseorang muncul dan setelahnya kembali menghilang setelah Naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan pada orang tersebut.

Setelah portal teleport tertutup, Naruto seketika bersujud di depan Hiashi yang hanya membuat Hiashi membungkuk dan meminta Naruto untuk segera bangkit dari sujudnya. Hingga akhirnya waktu berlalu, dua jam lamanya Naruto dan Hiashi membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tak diketahui. Sebelum akhirnya kembali kedepan tenda kecil dimana Hinata berada.

" Malam ini ku biarkan kau bersamanya. Tapi ingat, aku akan mengawasimu dan ku harap kau tak berbuat macam-macam pada anakku." Hiashi berkata datar, yang dibalas anggukan dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya memasuki tenda menemui Hinata.

Hiashi yang melihat Naruto memasuki tenda ternyata sedikit tersenyum. Terlebih Ia mengingat apa yang naruto katakan padanya beberapa waktu lalu, yang hanya membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirkan Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang memasuki tenda hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata tengah tertidur dan hanya mendudukan diri disisi Hinata. Shusseigannya kembali aktif hanya untuk memastikan semua system dalam tubuh Hinata berjalan dengan normal.

" _Mulai saat ini takkan ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Aku berjanji."_ Pikir Naruto yang setelahnya mengelus surai Hinata lembut.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata seketika tersadar ketika merasakan sebuah elusan pada kepalanya dan Ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang mengelusnya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menggenggam erat tangan tersebut.

" Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu, Hime. Lebih baik kau beristirahat." Naruto berkata, namun Hinata tetap bersikeras bangun dan mendudukan diri sebelum akhirnya memeluk Naruto erat.

" Mengapa sangat lama?" Hinata berkata lembut, Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" Maafkan aku. Tapi bukankah aku sudah kembali, lagi pula aku hanya berbicara dengan teman-temanku dan tak pergi jauh dari sini." Naruto berkata, Hinata menggelang membuat Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

" Bukan itu." Hinata berkata.

" lalu?" Tanyanya.

Hinata tak menjawab, Ia hanya melepas pelukannya dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencari dimana pipi Naruto berada, dengan tangan halusnya Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto yang hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum. Namun dengan sangat keras Hinata menampar Naruto, membuat Naruto menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

" Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini terdiam.

" Kau jahat." Hinata berkata pelan, namun perlahan terdengar isak tangis darinya. Naruto masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, namun Ia hanya terdiam dan menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Hinata untuk member kejelasan sebenarnya.

" Mengapa kau pergi begitu lama?" Hinata memulai dengan sedikit isak tangis, " Kau sudah membuatku menunggumu tiga tahun lamanya? Ku kira kau benar-benar telah mati, jika saja bukan karena serigalamu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Aku marah ketika tahu ayah ku menyegel ingatanku, tapi aku sadar jika itu tak dilakukannya mungkin aku akan gila karena terus menunggumu." Hinata berkata dengan sangat lancar namun isak tangisnya tetap setia mengiringi perkataannya, hal tersebut tentu membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengaktifkan Shusseigan dan baru tersadar bahwa segel didalam kepala Hinata sudah menghilang yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa hiruzen dan yang lainnya yang menghilangkan segel tersebut.

" Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Naruto terkejut, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tak pingsan malam itu, seharusnya aku tetap tersadar ketika kau menciumku dan terus memelukmu untuk mencegah kau pergi atau mungkin aku dapat ikut denganmu. Kau jahat." Hinata berkata lirih dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi. Naruto tak bisa lagi mendengar tangisan Hinata yang membuatnya sakit hati, untuk itu Ia seketika memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

" Sekarang…" Hinata berkata sambil memaksa lepas dari pelukan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium Naruto singkat. " Sekarang aku takkan melepaskanmu, aku takkan pingsan lagi ketika kau menciumku." Hinata kembali mencium Naruto singkat. " Aku bisa terus menciummu, dan aku janji takkan pernah pingsan lagi." Hinata kembali mencium Naruto, kali ini bukan ciuman singkat karena Hinata memperdalam ciumannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata dan melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto akhirnya tahu kesalahan fatal yang Ia telah perbuat. Namun Ia tahu semua harus Ia lakukan, kini Ia takkan pergi lagi dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap berada disisi Hinata. " Maafkan aku. Aku takkan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Naruto berkata, Hinata akhirnya dapat tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto kali ini yang mencium Hinata lembut dan mulai membuka mulutnya hanya untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, Naruto harus tersenyum karena bagaimanapun Hinatanya tetap saja pingsan ketika _Ia_ menciumnya. Melihat wajah manis Hinata, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan membuatnya ingin terus mencium Hinata, namun Ia seketika tersentak dan tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan melihat hantu. _" Sial."_ Pikirnya.

Sementara itu, di tenda kecil lain Kizashi dan Hiashi tengah membicarakan masalah clan mereka. Namun ternyata Hiashi hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata Byakugan yang aktif dan tepat mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tenda dimana Naruto dan Hinata berada. _" Bajingan kecil. Sudah ku bilang jangan berbuat yang macam-macam. Memang anak ku yang memulai, tapi jika ku lihat kau lebih dari itu. Maka bersiaplah menghadapi neraka."_ Pikir Hiashi menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang datar, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pikirannya karena Kizashi beberapa kali memanggilnya.

….

* * *

Tak ada kehidupan yang abadi, itulah yang sebenarnya. Sekuat apapun atau bahkan jika kau dapat memanggil jiwa seseorang dari kematian, pada dasarnya kematian adalah pasti. Dan takkan pernah ada yang tahu kapan kematian akan datang, karena bisa saja dalam keadaan teraman sekalipun nyawamu masih dapat hilang.

Itulah yang terjadi dengan semua penduduk Konoha, rasa aman karena dilindungi sang Hokage dan pasukan Konoha bukanlah halangan bagi sang pencabut nyawa untuk bekerja. Hal itu terbukti dengan Akatsuki dan Naruto yang menjadi perantaranya, untuk mengambil nyawa-nyawa para penduduk yang namanya sudah terdaftar pada buku hitamnya. Akan tetapi bagi mereka yang tidak berada di daftar hitamnya, pasti akan selamat walaupun mereka berada di tengah bencana sekalipun.

Kini sudah satu hari berlalu setelah pertempuran besar Konoha terjadi, yang dimana menjadi hari bagi Kumogakure mempersiapkan pasukan mereka untuk berperang dengan Konoha. Dengan tatapan seriusnya, Raikage yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan Kumogakure menatap seluruh pasukan yang berbaris rapih dihadapannya. Disisinya, Bee yang memiliki Biju bernama Gyuki dalam tubuhnya, berdiri disisi sang pemimpin terdiam dengan kaca mata hitam yang senantiasa menyaring sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan matanya.

" Raikage-sama." Salah seorang yang dapat merupakan bagian dari tim pengintai telah kembali, dan kini berlutut di hadapan sang pemimpin.

" Apa yang kalian dapat?" Tanya A, nama dari pemimpin Kumo tersebut.

" Konohagakure telah hilang." Jawabnya, membuat Raikage menyipitkan matanya. " Kami tiba di Konoha malam hari, namun kami sempat terhenti ketika kami melihat sebuah ledakan besar berbentuk bintang tepat di mana Konoha berada. Setelah ledakan mereda kami melanjutkan perjalanan dan menemukan Konoha telah berubah menjadi sebuah kawah besar. Tak ada yang tersisa dari Konoha, bahkan Monumen Hokage juga sudah hilang." Lanjut sang pengintai.

Raikage terdiam, namun dalam diamnya ternyata Raikage sangat terkejut. _" Ternyata getaran semalam memang benar-benar berasal dari Konoha."_ Pikir A, yang setelahnya menatap sang pengintai. " Bagaimana dengan Hokage? Dan siapa yang menyerang Konoha?" Tanya A.

" Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kami tak menemukan Hokage, bahkan kami juga tak menemukan sisa-sisa kehidupan. Namun kami sempat melihat Akatsuki berlari menjauh dari arah yang kami yakini adalah Konoha." Jawab sang pengintai, Raikage tak mengerti mengapa semua bisa terjadi namun Ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima kemenangannya dengan mudah tanpa berperang. Terlebih apa yang menjadi latar belakang Akatsuki menyerang Konoha, yang hanya membuat banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya.

" Kalian kembali ke Konoha dan terus pantau keadaan disana hingga kami tiba." Ucap A, membuat sang pengintai mengangguk dan menghilang dengan shunshinnya. Setelah mendengar semua yang terjadi, A menatap semua pasukan yang masih berbaris di hadapannya.

" Konoha telah hancur! Akan tetapi ini bukan berarti kita telah menang! Karena kita akan tetap bergerak menuju Konoha dan memastikan bahwa kabar kehancuran Konoha benar adanya! Semua bersiap!" A berteriak, membuat semua pasukannya meneriakkan namanya.

Sedangkan Bee yang sejak awal terdiam, ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Gyuki dalam tubuhnya mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha yang dimana mereka juga tak bisa mempercayai kabar yang di informasikan pengintai mereka.

….

* * *

Sementara itu, dua orang yang merupakan shinobi dari desa Sunagakure kini telah menjejakkan kakinya pada kawah besar yang mereka ketahui merupakan tanah Konoha. Dua orang yang merupakan utusan dari desa mereka untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan desa mereka dengan Konoha, namun sepertinya apa yang terjadi membuat mereka harus menahan misi mereka.

" Temari, kita harus segera kembali." Kankuro berkata, Temari berpaling.

" Apa kita benar-benar berada di Konoha?" Tanya temari tak mengindahkan perkataan Kankuro dan hanya menatap kawah didepannya. Kankuro, disisi lain hanya mendesah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah Konoha, pasti terjadi serangan besar hingga membuat Konoha seperti ini." Jawab Kankuro, hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar teriakan dari seseorang.

" Kalian!" Teriakan seseorang tersebut semakin jelas, membuat Temari dan Kankuro berbalik dan menatap seseorang dengan luka melintang pada hidungnya bersama dengan tiga orang Genin yang Ia ketahui merupakan ninja Konoha jika di lihat dari lambang pada pelindung dahi mereka.

" Kalian ninja Konoha. Apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha?" Temari bertanya, seorang Jounin pembimbing pada genin mendekat.

" Nama saya Iruka dan mereka adalah murid-murid saya. Kami juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kami juga baru tiba disini dan menemukan Konoha sudah seperti ini. Lalu untuk apa ninja Suna datang kesini?" Iruka bertanya, Temari hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kankuro menepuk pundak Temari.

" Kita harus kembali. Maaf Iruka-san, kami mempunyai misi untuk menemui Hokage, namun jika seperti ini keadaannya kurasa kami harus kembali dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha." Ucap Kankuro yang setelahnya berjalan meninggalkan Iruka dan ketiga genin dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Temari yang hanya membungkuk hormat dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Kankuro.

" Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan, Sensei? Apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha sebenarnya?" Konohamaru ternyata sudah berada disisi Iruka. Iruka terdiam, Ia baru saja beberapa bulan diangkat menjadi Jounin dan menjadi pembimbing bagi tim Konohamaru. Iruka senang akan pengangkatan jabatannya tersebut, namun jika seperti ini jabatannya tidaklah berarti lagi. Ini adalah misi pertama mereka diluar desa, dan Ia harus mengeratkan rahangnya karena Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia harus perbuat, kemana Ia harus melapor yang bahkan tak ada tanda kehidupan disekelilingnya saat ini.

Iruka mulai menatap ketiga muridnya, " Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini kita akan mencari apapun yang tersisa dari Konoha." Jawab Iruka yang setelahnya mengedarkan pandangan hanya untuk melihat kawah besar didepan mereka.

….

* * *

Disuatu wilayah yang cukup luas yang dimana tempat tersebut dijaga oleh para Uchiha, dan merupakan wilayah yang menjadi kekuasaan Konoha atau lebih tepatnya wilayah terjajah bernama Kirigakure. Para anggota Uchiha terlihat bersiap, bahkan salah satu pemimpin pasukan Uchiha kini berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang merupakan tempat dimana pemimpin Kirigakure yakni Shikaku berada.

Shikaku disisi lain, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia mendengar bahwa Konoha telah hancur, bahkan ia tak bisa memastikan siapa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia merasa senang ataukah merasa sedih, Ia tahu tidak semua orang dikonoha merupakan orang jahat sebagaimana para pemimpin clan mereka sendiri, pengecualian bagi Fugaku dan Minato tentunya.

Rencana yang Ia sudah susun sedemikian rupa terpaksa Ia harus rancang ulang karena kabar tersebut, terlebih apa yang Ia rencanakan dengan Zetsu mungkin akan terancam gagal. Rencana awalnya untuk beraliansi dengan pasukan Zetsu demi menghancurkan Konoha sepertinya sudah tak perlu digunakan, untuk itu Ia harus bersiap jika Zetsu mungkin akan berbalik menyerangnya, karena ia tahu Zetsu pasti akan merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

Akan tetapi, Ia juga harus berfokus pada ninja Konoha yang dalam waktu dekat akan sampai wilayahnya. Menatap pemimpin pasukan Uchiha didepannya, Shikaku memerintahkan agar tak ada satupun yang menggangunya hinga Ia sendiri yang meminta. Hingga akhirnya, ruangan dimana Ia berada menjadi sangat sunyi. Shikaku menutup matanya, otak jeniusnya mulai merangkai semuany dari awal. Membagi tiap hal, Asuma, Kurenai, Gay,semua orang mulai Ia kelompokan sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, Ia tak mau terjadi hal yang berada diluar pemikirannya terjadi lagi, untuk itu ia perlu berfikir lebih lama lagi dan mulai mengkaji tiap hal serta merencanakan segala sesuatu untuk Akatsuki terutama Zetsu.

Hingga akhirnya Ia membuka mata, " Ku harap kali ini akan sesuai rencana." Gumamnya, sambil menarik beberapa lembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu diatasnya.

….

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu, yang kini matahari sudah meninggi di daratan wilayah Shinobi yang juga berarti menyinari tempat dimana pasukan pemberontak Kirigakure bersembunyi. Jika di lihat dari atas, terdapat satu tenda baru yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tenda-tenda yang lain. Sebuah tenda yang ternyata disiapkan oleh tim SSS untuk melaksanakan operasi transplantasi mata Naruto.

" Bagaimana?" Hiruzen bertanya tepat setelah Tsunade dan Orochimaru keluar dari tenda tersebut.

" Semua berjalan lancar." Tsunade berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Orochimaru. " Naruto-kun juga sudah sadar, akan tetapi Hinata-chan masih belum juga sadar. Mungkin itu efek dari penyesuaian mata barunya." Tambah Tsunade, Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

" Sesuai permintaan Naruto, Aku dan Jiraiya akan membantu Kakashi memberikan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi pada Hinata." Hiruzen berkata, semua mengangguk. " Kakashi, ku percayakan Sharinganmu untuk mengatasi Hinata jika Ia lepas kendali." Tambah Hiruzen, Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Setidaknya Ia tak perlua bersusah payah sendirian untuk menggenjutsu Hinata, itulah yang ada dipikiran kakashi.

Hiruzen, Kakashi dan Jiraiya akhirnya memasuki tenda dan menemukan Naruto tengah terduduk disisi tubuh terbaring Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata masih terbalut perban yang menutupi mata mereka, namun walaupun Naruto tak lagi bisa melihat Ia ternyata masih dapat bergerak hingga mendudukan diri disisi Hinata seakan Ia dapat melihat dimana letak posisi Hinata.

" Naruto-kun." Sapa Hiruzen, Naruto berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan dapat merasakan kehadiran tiga orang mendekat ke arahnya yang tentunya Ia tahu siapa-siapa saja orang tersebut.

" Ternyata agak sulit melakukan sesuatu tanpa melihat." Naruto berkata yang setelahnya tersenyum, Hiruzen hanya mendesah dan menginjak rokok yang Ia jatuhkan.

" Bukankah ini sudah pilihan mu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hiruzen.

" Aku tak ingin berlama-lama, jadi aku ingin segera kembali ke Shinzen no Kuni dan memulai pembuatan mata baru buatku." Jawab Naruto, Hiruzen mengangguk. " Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk melakukan permintaan ku. Aku akan keluar, jadi mohon bantuannya." Naruto berkata lagi, Hiruzen mulai menggigit jarinya hanya untuk mengambil sedikit darah dari ujung jarinya yang terluka tersebut.

Naruto dapat mendengar Hiruzen memanggil Kuchiyosenya, namun Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Hiruzen melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika Ia merasakan tongkat Enma yang merupakan Kuchiyose Hiruzen menyentuh tangannya.

" Aku meminjamkan Enma selama kau belum bisa melihat, dia bisa membantumu." Hiruzen berkata, Naruto tersenyum.

" Terima kasih Oji-san. Kalau begitu aku keluar. Kakashi-Nii-san, Petapa genit, mohon bantuannya." Naruto berkata, Hiruzen dan Kakashi tersenyum karena mereka dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan sebutan yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya menggerutu mendengar sebutan baru baginya dari naruto.

Naruto akhirnya keluar dari tenda dengan bantuan Enma sebagai tongkatnya serta bantuan dari perkataan Enma tentang arah dan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Hiruzen, Kakashi dan Jiraiya akhirnya mendekat ke arah Hinata, namun ternyata Jiraiya masih menggerutu akan sebutan baru untuknya yang di ucapkan Naruto.

" Kuso, Gaki! Dari mana dia mendapatkan kata-kata itu." Gerutu Jiraiya, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Jiraiya untuk menenangkannya.

" Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai, ingat Shusseigan sangat sulit untuk terkena genjutsu jadi kita akan memberikan Genjutsu yang cukup kuat. Kakashi, karena kami membantumu, jadi Sharingan abadimu hanya untuk mengatasi Hinata jika Ia lepas kendali dan saat ini kau hanya boleh menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan." Hiruzen berkata mendapat anggukan dari Kakashi dan Jiraiya.

Ketiga ninja kuat yang dimiliki dunia Shinobi kini tengah memandang tubuh tak sadarkan diri Hinata, dua dari tiga orang tersebut memulai rangkaian genjutsu gabungan mereka sedangkan seorang lagi hanya mengaktifkan mata merah kebanggaan clan Uchiha. Hal mudah bagi ketiga orang tersebut untuk mengkalibrasikan genjutsu mereka menjadi satu, seakan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal biasa danhal mudah untuk dilakukan.

Genjutsu telah dimulai, namun Shusseigan memberikan perlawanannya. Tak mudah bagi mereka untuk menembus alam bawah seseorang yang dilindungi oleh Shusseigan, akan tetapi dengan ketidaksadaran Hinata saat ini membuat mereka sedikit terbantu dan akhirnya bisa memasuki alam bawah sadar Hinata.

" Jangan ragu, Hinata saat ini telah abadi. Jadi kita buat genjutsu ini lebih menyakitkan baginya. Kakashi berikan gambaran dimana Naruto dan semua orang berharganya disiksa dan Jiraiya bantu aku untuk membuat keadaan sekitar alam bawah sadarnya terlihat lebih nyata." Hiruzen berkata, kedua orang disampingnya mengangguk.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya menandakan Genjutsu telah berhasil mempengaruhi Hinata. Namun sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akhirnya benar-benar terjadi, ledakan chakra yang cukup besar berhasil membuat tenda hancur, bahkan Hiruzen, Kakashi dan Jiraiya terpental cukup jauh.

Hinata telah sadar, dan dia sangat marah. Tubuhnya kini tengah melayang dan menatap ketiga orang di pandangannya dengan tajam, semua elemen baik itu tanah, air, api, petir dan angin berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ketiga orang yang kini berada cukup jauh dari Hinata hanya memandang Hinata dalam diam namun bersiap untuk bertarung.

" Kakashi persiapkan Sharingan abadimu." Naruto ternyata sudah berada di sisi Kakashi dan kedua orang lainnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, " Tapi, Naruto, keadaanmu kurang memungkinkan. Hinata sudah mencapai tahap kedua Shusseigan, jadi biar kami yang mangatasinya." Kakashi berkata, Naruto terdiam. Hiruzen dan Jiraiya sudah memulai serangan.

Melihat Naruto terdiam dan tak berkata sedikitpun memberikan kesimpulan bagi Kakashi bahwa Naruto akan menuruti perkataannya, dan memutuskan untuk memulai serangan membantu Hiruzen dan Jiraiya. Kakashi dengan Susano'o tak sempurnanya mulai menyerang Hinata namun hanya menyerang bagian kaki maupun tangan untuk mencoba melumpuhkan Hinata, sedangkan Jiraiya terlihat sudah mulai membuat jebakan lumpurnya. Disisi lain, Hiruzen sudah mulai menyemburkan api pada tubuh Hinata.

Namun semua yang mereka lakukan tak berarti apapun bagi Hinata, hingga akhirnya Orochimaru dan Tsunade muncul dan mulai ikut membantu. Kabuto juga telah muncul dan kini telah berada di depan Naruto, hanya untuk menjaga Naruto jika terdapat serangan mengarah padanya. Orochimaru dengan ribuan ular-ularnya mulai mencoba melilit tubuh Hinata namun semua ularnya dileburkan oleh Hinata dan tak bisa sedikitpun menyentuh Hinata. Tsunade tak mau tinggal diam, Ia mulai melompat dan mencoba meninju Hinata namun Tsunade melebarkan matanya karena tangan kanannya mulai melebur yang hanya membuatnya melompat menjauh.

Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade terus melancarkan serangan mereka, hingga mereka menggunakan asap beracunpun tak ada yang bisa mempengaruhi Hinata. Namun dibalik semua serangan, mereka ternyata masih menahan diri untuk menyerang Hinata dengan kekuatan penuh mereka. " Ia melebur semua yang ada didekatnya, kita harus menjaga Hinata tetap diam di tempat, jika tidak tempat persembunyian Mei-san dan yang lainnya akan hancur." Tsunade berteriak tak memperdulikan tangannya yang buntung, karena memang tangannya akan beregenerasi kembali. Semua yang mendengar teriakan Tsunade mengangguk, dan mulai melancarkan serangan mereka tanpa henti.

Dua jam lamanya sudah berlalu, mereka mencoba mengekang Hinata dengan kekuatan masing-masing namun semuanya percuma karena Hinata terlalu kuat. Kakashi bahkan telah mencoba menggenjutsu Hinata dengan Sharingan abadinya berulang kali, hal itu memang sedikit berlebihan bagi Kakashi, namun hal itu ternyata membuat Hinata menggila dan membuat semua orang terkejut karena Hinata telah masuk kedalam tahap ketiga dari Shusseigan.

Cukup jauh dari Hinata berada, Naruto hanya terdiam. " Ini tak mungkin." Kabuto berkata mendapat perhatian Naruto, Kabuto melebarkan matanya kala melihat jutaan senjata melayang tak tentu arah menutupi sinar matahari. " Ini jauh lebih besar dari anda dulu, Naruto-sama." Tambahnya, membuat Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat Enma.

" Enma-san, apakah kau bisa bertambah kuat jika ku alirkan Haki pada tubuh tongkatmu ini?" Tanya naruto sedikit berbisik. **" Haki?"** Raja kera Enma tak mengerti, " Maksudku apa kau bisa kuat dengan tambahan energy Seishin?" Tanya Naruto, yang hanya membuat raja kera tersenyum walaupun tak Nampak karena Ia kini berada didalam bentuk tongkat.

" **Tubuh tongkat ku ini sudah sekuat berlian, jika di tambah energy Seishin mungkin takkan ada yang bisa menghancurkanku."** Jawab Enma, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Naruto bersyukur karena dulu Ia pernah melihat bagaimana Hiruzen bertempur melawan duo edo tensei yakni Hashirama dan Tobirama, sehingga Ia tahu cara kerja tongkat Enma yang saat ini Ia genggam.

" Baiklah. Ku mohon bantuannya." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya meledakkan energy besar dari dalam tubuhnya dan mengalirkan energy Seishin pada tongkat Enma hingga membuat tongkat tersebut berwarna hitam legam dan dilapisi chakra hitam.

" Naruto-sama, apa yang kau lakukan? Terlalu berbahaya." Kabuto mencoba mencegah Naruto, namun energy yang di keluarkan Naruto membuat Kabuto terdiam tak berani untuk berkata lagi.

Dengan bantuan arahan dari Enma, Naruto berlari menuju tempat dimana Hinata melayang. Kakashi, Hiruzen dan yang lainnya dapat melihat Naruto mendekat, dan hendak mencegah Naruto namun mereka terhenti karena tongkat Enma yang di genggam Naruto mulai memanjang.

" Aku tak ingin Hinata mencapai tingkat ketiga jika Ia lepas kendali seperti ini. Kalian tak perlu menahan diri lagi! Semua bersiap! Aku akan membuat pertahanannya sedikit longgar! Saat itu kalian harus bisa mengekangnya!" Naruto berteriak, semua terdiam namun pada akhirnya mengangguk.

Tongkat Enma yang memanjang tepat mengarah pada tubuh Hinata, " Apa mereka mengerti?" Tanya Naruto pada Enma, **" Mereka mengangguk."** Enma berkata singkat, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Suara benturan terdengar jelas, tongkat Enma tidak melebur karena memang energy Seishin yang menyelimuti tongkat tersebut menjadi perisai. Namun energy Seishin tersebut tak bisa bertahan lama menahan kekuatan Shusseigan, membuat Naruto melompat dan berlari sepanjang tongkat Enma yang membesar tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali melompat tinggi tepat di atas tubuh Hinata.

" Enma memendek." Perintahnya, yang seketika tongkat Enma kembali seperti semula dan kini berada di tengah genggaman Naruto yang mulai melayangkan tongkat tersebut pada tubuh Hinata. " Sekarang! Memanjang dan membesar!" Perintahnya lagi, membuat tongkat Enma memanjang dan membesar.

Benturan kembali terdengar, tubuh Hinata menghantam tanah namun tiap elemen yang mengelilingi tubuhnya masih setia menyelimuti, jutaan senjata yang sebelumnya dibuat Hinata juga seketika melebur dan menghilang. " Semua bersiap!" Teriak Naruto, membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya bersiap. " Sekali lagi, Enma memendek." Naruto mulai melayangkan kembali tongkat Enma kepada tubuh terjatuh Hinata, " Memanjang." Tongkat kembali memanjang hanya untuk membenturkan tongkat Enma pada pertahanan Hinata.

Pertahanan elemen yang menyelimuti Hinata sedikit terganggu seiring serangan Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali memendekkan tongkat Enma. " Semua! Sekarang!" Teriaknya.

Jiraiya yang pertama bergerak, kedua tangan menapak tanah dan mulai menggerakkan lumpurnya untuk memerangkap Hinata. Selanjutnya Hiruzen yang mengambil alih dengan jutsu apinya membuat lumpur Jiraiya mengeras, hingga akhirnya Orochimaru menggerakkan ribuan ularnya untuk melilit Hinata. Kakashi mengambil alih dan seketika berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata yang sedang memberontak, Sharingan abadinya bersinar menyeramkan dan seketika memberikan Genjutsunya yang ternyata kali ini berhasil menembus perisai Shusseigan. Elemen yang masih berputar pada tubuh Hinata perlahan mulai menghilang, namun tak hanya sampai disitu karena Tsunade melompat hanya untuk memberikan tinju terkuatnya membuat Hinata pingsan seketika.

Disisi lain, Naruto kini telah di papah oleh Kabuto dan harus tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kabuto karena akhirnya Hinata telah berhasil di tahan. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto harus ikut pingsan karena tubuhnya masih belum pulih di tambah lagi Ia tak lagi memiliki Shusseigan yang senantiasa memperbaiki tubuhnya dan kini chakranya telah menipis karena bagaimanapun Ia sudah tak lagi memiliki chakra tak terbatas seperti ketika Ia memiliki Shusseigan.

Yang tersisa dari Naruto kini hanyalah darah Shinzen yang mengalir pada tubuhnya, namun semua itu tak cukup untuk menjadikannya abadi atau dapat meregenerasi tubuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Naruto menjadi lemah, namun Naruto tak menyesalinya karena memang semua Ia lakukan demi kekasihnya.

Semua sudah selesai, Hinata sudah menguasai Shusseigan tingkat selanjutnya. Bukan hanya tingkat kedua, akan tetapi Hinata sudah mencapai tingkat ketiga hanya dalam waktu singkat. Mei Terumi yang menjaga tempat persembunyian Kirigakure, kini hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari transplantasi Naruto. Ia semula memang diminta menjaga clan Hyuga dan pasukannya dan tak diperbolahkan membantu jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada proses transplantasi mata tersebut. Untuk itu Ia hanya terdiam dan menunggu, walaupun Ia melihat pertempuran besar cukup jauh dari tempatnya tersebut.

….

* * *

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang cukup gelap atau lebih tepatnya di suatu ruangan yang berada didalam sebuah gua. Akatsuki tengah berkumpul dan berdiri di atas tiap-tiap jari patung besar yang berada di dalam gua tersebut, mereka semua terlihat terdiam dan hanya terfokus untuk mengektrak chakra Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuh Menma.

Sekembalinya dari pertempuran Konoha, mereka di haruskan untuk segera memproses pengekstrakan karena bagaimanapun Nagato yang merupakan pemimpin mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko jika terdapat hal yang di inginkan. Organisasi Akatsuki yang Ia pimpin semula hanya ingin perdamaian mutlak bagi dunia, namun Nagato sepertinya tengah mengubah semua keinginannya. Konan dan Yahiko telah mati tepat dihadapannya, walaupun Ia yakin telah membunuh Jiraiya dan Tsunade namun itu tak membuatnya puas sebelum Konoha hancur. Dan sekarang Konoha telah hancur, namun hal itu ternyata tak juga membuatnya puas, baginya semua terasa hampa. Tak ada lagi tujuan baginya setelah Konoha hancur, hingga akhirnya Ia berbicara dengan Obito dan Madara tua yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa rencana mereka cukup menarik baginya.

Kehancuran dunia dan memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Ia yang memimpin. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, dan mungkin Ia akan benar-benar beraliansi dengan Madara untuk mencapai hal itu. Namun, seperti apa yang Madara dan Obito katakan, semua rencana mereka akan berhasil jika sang pendatang baru yakni Naruto di hilangkan dari muka bumi karena Ia tahu Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjadi penghambatnya.

" Semua bersiap! Setelah ini selesai, kita akan menemui Madara! Dan memulai rencana berikutnya." Sang pemimpin berkata, Obito tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

" Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Madara-sama." Obito berkata, banyak ketidak senangan bagi Itachi akan hal itu.

Itachi kini sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang akan Nagato rencanakan, seakan Nagato sudah tak lagi bisa mempercayai siapapun saat ini yang tentunya membuatnya kesal. Belum saatnya bagi Itachi untuk keluar dari Akatsuki, karena biar bagaimanapun Ia harus tahu rencana Nagato yang menurutnya sangat sering berubah-ubah.

" _Sasuke dan Naruto harus mengetahui ini."_ Pikir Itachi, namun Ia harus berhati-hati karena semua anggota Akatsuki kini tengah di awasi dengan ketat oleh sang pemimpin.

….

* * *

Malam itu begitu tenang, setenang mereka yang kini mendudukan diri melingkar menjadi satu kesatuan. Waktu memang cepat berlalu, namun pembicaraan mereka sejak sore tadi belum juga usai. Tak ada jalan keluar yang tepat untuk masalah yang mereka diskusikan, hingga akhirnya sang ketua yakni Naruto merangkum semua usulan tiap-tiap anggotanya. Sebenarnya, banyak kekesalan dalam diri Naruto karena setelah Ia sadar dari pingsannya, Ia langsung diminta ikut dalam diskusi kelompok yang Ia pimpin.

" Semua tindakan pasti akan menuai hasilnya, entah itu buruk ataupun baik, bukan begitu Oji-san?" Naruto berkata, Hiruzen tersenyum.

" Begitulah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Apa kau memiliki usulan tersendiri?" Hiruzen bertanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Pada dasarnya kalian ingin Akatsuki untuk sibuk atau bahkan tak mengganggu wilayah Shinobi selama kita kembali ke Shinzen no Kuni. Dan Kalian juga ingin agar Akatsuki tidak dengan mudah mencapai tujuannya selama kita pergi. Bukan Begitu?" Naruto menyimpulkan, semua mengangguk yang hanya membuat Naruto mendesah karena Ia harus bertanya pada Enma atas tanggapan semua anggotanya atas perkataannya tersebut. Biar bagaimanapun, Ia tak mempunyai mata untuk melihat, itulah alasannya.

" Lalu?" Tanya Jiraiya, menanti perkataan selanjutnya dari Naruto.

" Bukankah itu mudah. Jika kalian ingin mengganggu seekor kalajengking tanpa harus menyentuhnya, apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

" Kami tahu itu Naruto. Kita bisa menggunakan alat atau meminta orang lain untuk mengganggu kalajengking tersebut. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah kami adalah kami tak memiliki sarana apapun yang dapat mengganggu mereka, bahkan kami juga tak tahu kemana kita harus meminta bantuan selama kita pergi. Lagipula, tak mungkin ada seseorang atau kelompok yang mau menerima permintaan kita walaupun mereka kita bayar." Jiraiya menjelaskan, Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Oh… Ayolah. Kita memiliki Hiruzen Oji-san yang terkenal sebagai dewa Shinobi, Lalu kalian bertiga sebagai Sannin, Kakashi Nii-san yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan Kabuto yang tentunya memiliki pengalaman dari pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata. Pengecualian bagi Sasuke yang memang tak ada disini dan menunggu kita di Shinzen no Kuni. Apakah tidak ada di antara kalian yang dapat menemukan jawaban dari permasalahan kalian?" Naruto berkata sedikit jengkel, membuat semua berfikir ulang. " Akatsuki memang organisasi besar dengan kekuatan yang juga besar, tapi kita saat ini berada di wilayah Shinobi yang juga tak kalah besar dari mereka dari segi kekuatan." Tambahnya.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang menggebrak meja kecil yang menjadi titik pusat perkumpulan mereka, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Hiruzen yang mulai menjatuhkan rokoknya sebelum akhrinya Ia injak dengan semangat. " Sial, kenapa aku baru sadar!" Ucapnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, " Apa kau memiliki sesuatu, ne..Oji-san?" Tanya Naruto, Hiruzen mengangguk semangat.

" Hal ini sebenarnya sering aku lakukan ketika aku menjadi Hokage, tapi aku terlalu tua hingga baru teringat sekarang." Hiruzen berkata, Naruto dan yang lainnya setia menunggu perkataan Hiruzen selanjutnya.

" Dan?" Naruto menanti.

" Shinobi terkenal dengan mencuci otak atau dengan kata lain pengarahan secara tak langsung." Hiruzen memulai, namun Naruto menyela.

" Bisakah langsung ke intinya saja." Naruto meminta, Hiruzen terdiam namun pada akhirnya mengangguk.

" Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan kedua hal itu pada tiap kage di desa-desa besar di wilayah Shinobi." Perkataan Hiruzen sukses membuat semuanya tertarik bahkan Naruto ikut tertarik akan apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen.

" Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto bertanya, Hiruzen menyeringai.

" Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa kertas dan pena." Hiruzen berkata dengan seringaian terbaik diwajahnya.

….

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu, yang dimana semua surat akhirnya telah sampai kepada yang ditujukan. Semua surat tersebut ternyata di arahkan kepada semua kage di tiap-tiap desa atau lebih tepatnya hanya desa-desa besar yakni desa Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure.

Dan kini surat tersebut tengah berada di tangan masih-masing kage, sebagaimana terlihat dari tangan salah satu kage yakni Gaara dari Suna.

 _Kepada, Kazekage._

 _Aku telah menghancurkan Konoha dan telah membunuh Minato dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tahu Minato adalah ancaman nyata bagi beberapa desa yang ia duduki, namun apa yang dilakukan Minato bukanlah akhir karena dibalik itu semua Ia hanyalah sebuah rintangan kecil bagi Akatsuki untuk menjalankan rencananya._

 _Nagato yang merupakan pemimpin Organisasi Akatsuki telah memanfaatkan kekalahan Minato dan kini mereka telah memiliki Chakra Kyubi dan mata Byakugan. Mereka akan terus menghancurkan apapun demi mendapatkan semua Jinchuriki yang ada di desa-desa Shinobi. Kami tidak bisa memastikan berapa Biju yang mereka sudah dapatkan, jadi kami akan terus bergerak untuk mencegah hal tersebut._

 _Kami mengerti jika kalian menganggap kami adalah ancaman karena kami cukup kuat untuk membunuh Minato dan menghancurkan Konoha, namun yang perlu kalian tahu, kalian harus lebih mengarahkan mata kalian pada Akatsuki._

 _Tindakan kalian akan menentukan masa depan desa kalian._

 _Tertanda, Ketua Organisasi SSS._

Gaara meletakkan surat tersebut di atas mejanya, wajahnya menyeringai keji. Ternyata Konoha benar-benar hancur sebagaimana Kankuro dan Temari katakan padanya kemarin. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Konoha telah hancur bersama dengan kagenya oleh organisasi SSS yang tak Ia ketahui. Namun Ia harus mengeratkan rahangnya mengingat Akatsuki terlebih mengetahui tujuan Akatsuki yang ingin mengambil semua biju dari dalam tubuh para Jinchuriki yang tentunya membuatnya geram karena bagaimanapun Ia adalah salah satu Jinchuriki tersebut.

" Sepertinya ada yang menginginkanmu, Shukaku." Gaara bergumam, membuat Shukaku yang berada dialam tubuhnya tertawa.

" **Bukankah itu berarti Akatsuki telah menantangmu? Hahaha…"** Shukaku berkata dengan tawa, yang hanya membuat Gaara tersenyum.

Gaara menjentikkan jarinya, membuat beberapa pasukan penjaganya seketika muncul dan berlutut didepannya. " Cepat panggil Kankuro dan Temari." Perintahnya, membuat sang penjaga mengangguk dan menghilang.

Gaara menyeringai dengan seringaian terbaiknya, " Saatnya berburu Akatsuki." Ia berkata.

…

* * *

Sementara itu, di tanah Iwagakure.

 _Kepada, Tsuchikage._

 _Aku telah menghancurkan Konoha dan telah membunuh Minato dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tahu Minato adalah ancaman nyata bagi beberapa desa yang ia duduki, namun apa yang dilakukan Minato bukanlah akhir karena dibalik itu semua Ia hanyalah sebuah rintangan kecil bagi Akatsuki untuk menjalankan rencananya._

 _Aku tahu kalian telah bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki sebagaimana informasi dari anggota ku. Tapi, ku harap kalian bersiap karena Akatsuki mungkin akan menyerang kalian mengingat tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah mengambil semua Biju dari dalam tubuh para Jinchuriki demi menguasai dunia dibawah perintahnya._

 _Jadi bersiaplah kehilangan desa kalian,_

 _Kami mengerti jika kalian menganggap kami adalah ancaman karena kami cukup kuat untuk membunuh Minato dan menghancurkan Konoha, namun yang perlu kalian tahu, kalian harus lebih mengarahkan mata kalian pada Akatsuki._

 _Tindakan kalian akan menentukan masa depan desa kalian._

 _Tertanda, Ketua Organisasi SSS._

Ōnoki menamparkan surat tersebut di atas mejanya. Ia tersenyum mendengar Konoha telah hancur terlebih musuh abadinya telah mati. Akan tetapi, ia tak tahu apakah Akatsuki yang merupakan kelompok yang Ia bayar akan melakukan hal itu pada desanya.

Sebagai seorang kage, Ōnoki tak mau mengambil resiko. Desanya adalah kehidupannya, untuk itu Ia harus memutuskan apa yang harus Ia perbuat pada Akatsuki jika isi dalam surat itu benar.

" Kurotsuchi, perintahkan yang semua pasukan untuk bersiap dan panggil semua dewan desa." Dengan perintah tersebut Kurotsuchi mengangguk dan menghilang, sebelum akhirnya Ōnoki kembali mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kekuasaanya.

" _Kurasa aku sudah tak membutuhkan Akatsuki lagi, terlebih Konoha dan musuh abadiku sudah mati. Hahaha…"_ Pikir Ōnoki tertawa, sebelum akhirnya berteriak sumpah serapah karena punggungnya kembali sakit.

…

* * *

Sementara itu, Raikage yang kini berada didalam perjalanan menuju Konoha bersama dengan pasukannya, tengah berjalan dengan lambat karena ia tahu Konoha telah hancur dan Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan Konoha sebenarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang dari pasukannya berlutut dihadapannya dan menyerahkan sebuah surat untuknya.

Raikage membuka surat tersebut dan harus menyipitkan matanya, karena ia mendapatkan informasi baru dari surat tersebut. Surat tersebut pada dasarnya sama dengan surat yang dikirimkan kepada Gaara, namun yang membedakan hanya nama yang ditujukan yakni Raikage dari Kumogakure.

" Bee, sepertinya kita memiliki tujuan lain saat ini." Raikage berkata, Bee berpaling. " Setelah kita sampai dikonoha dan memastikan bahwa Konoha benar-benar telah hancur, kita akan berpaling dan memburu Akatsuki." Tambahnya, Bee mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

" Yo, sepertinya akan semakin menarik. Yo…" Bee berkata dengan nada gaya bicaranya yang selalu terdengar aneh di telinga Raikage.

….

* * *

Dibalik itu semua, Shikaku yang kini memegang surat yang ditujukan kepada pemimpin Kirigakure cukup menyipitkan matanya. Surat yang diterima Shikaku juga sama dengan yang dikirimkan kepada Gaara namun juga berbeda dari segi nama yang di tujukan.

" Shikamaru, sepertinya kita mendapat sesuatu yang menarik dari surat ini." Shikaku memulai, mendapat perhatian Shikamaru dan ninja Konoha yang kini berada di sekelilingnya.

Asuma, Kurenai, Gay, Chiriku dan semua murid-murid mereka hanya terdiam dan menunggu perkataan Shikaku selanjutnya. Mereka kini berada didalam ruangan Khusus yang berada dibawah tanah gedung Mizukage, yang memang sejak awal dipersiapkan Shikaku.

" Apa diantara kalian mengetahui Organisasi bernama SSS?" Tanya Shikaku, semua menggeleng tak mengetahui termasuk Shikamaru.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Merekalah yang bertanggung jawab akan hancurnya Konoha dan kematian Minato. Namun disini mereka menyatakan bahwa Akatsuki lebih berbahaya dibanding mereka." Shikaku berkata, Shikamaru menyipitkan mata.

" Lalu?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" Yah… Kita tak tahu siapa atau bagaimana Organisasi SSS ini. Tapi, kurasa bukan hanya pemimpin Kirigakure yang mendapat surat ini. Dengan surat seperti ini, memungkinkan para kage desa lain untuk memburu Akatsuki. Dan kurasa kita juga harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam perburuan tersebut." Shikaku berkata, Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi maksudmu kita akan memburu Akatsuki? Lalu bagaimana dengan organisasi SSS itu sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Setelah Akatsuki dikalahkan, Para Kage mungkin akan memburu mereka juga. Kalian kembalilah ke tempai Mei-san,dan beritahukan padanya untuk kembali ke Kiri karena aku akan memberikan misi bunuh diri pada semua para Uchiha yang berada disini untuk memburu Akatsuki." Shikaku berkata, Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya karena ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya sangat licik.

" Jadi kau akan mengirim para Uchiha yang tersisa untuk mencari Akatsuki? Bagaimana merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pada akhirnya kembali menuju tempat persembunyian Mei dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Shikaku hanya menghela nafas, _" SSS, mereka telah mengambil rencanaku. Merepotkan, ternyata ada yang telah mendahuluiku lagi. Tapi kurasa ini lebih baik untuk dapat menghindari pasukan Zetsu."_ Pikir Shikaku, dan mulai meremas tiga surat yang ia genggam.

Shikaku ternyata juga telah merencanakan untuk membuat semua kage memburu Akatsuki agar membuat nya aman, ia juga telah membuat empat surat yang dimana isi nya hampir sama dengan yang dikirimkan Organisasi SSS. Hal itu sudah ia pikirkan sewaktu kabar Konoha hancur sampai ketelinganya, dan menjadi rencana bagusnya untuk disampaikan pada asuma dan yang lainnya termasuk sang anak ketika sampai ditempatnya. Namun kini rencana yang Ia sudah susun telah di dahului oleh Organisasi yang Ia sama sekali tak ketahui, yang hanya membuatnya berkata _'merepotkan'_.

….

* * *

Kembali dimana tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada, atau lebih tepatnya tempat persembunyian Kirigakure. Mei masih menunggu kelanjutan informasi dari Shikaku akan apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah bersiap untuk berangkat termasuk para anggota clan Hyuga.

" Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto, semua menyuarakan siap, yang hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum karena mereka tak menjawab dengan anggukan yang dimana Naruto sudah pasti tak bisa melihatnya.

Naruto berpaling ketika sepasang tangan melingkar erat di tangan kanannya, yang Ia tahu merupakan tangan sang kekasih yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum.

" Apa kau sudah melihat dengan baik, Hime?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

" Ini terlalu jelas. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu karena kau telah mentransplantasikan matamu tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Hinata anehnya berkata lancar. Naruto tertawa, dan mengelus surai Hinata dengan tangan yang masih bebas dari genggaman Hinata.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terima kasih karena senpai sekalian sudah setia membaca dan review fict saya...**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan untuk chap ini, dan untuk chap selanjutnya, saya harus jujur bahwa saya sangat menyukai chap depan... So, please review and jangan lupa Fav dan Foll ya... agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini...**

 **Sekali mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Hinata : 17 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia, Factor Shusseigan )**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Keabadiannya dicabut karena tak memiliki Shusseigan )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Terima kasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	24. Shinzen no Kuni!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena updatenya lama. Padahal saya sudah tidak bekerja, tapi ternyata tidak memiliki waktu karena sibuk cari kerja. Hehehe….**

 **Ada berita baik, karena Aoi Doujutsu akan di translate kedalam bahasa Inggris oleh Co-Writer saya.**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Chapter 23 :**

 **Shinzen no Kuni!**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY YOUTUBE –** **" The Last Mohicans, Trebor Jones - Troy Symphony Orchestra, Gala Concert. "**

 _Last Time,_

 _Kembali dimana tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada, atau lebih tepatnya tempat persembunyian Kirigakure. Mei masih menunggu kelanjutan informasi dari Shikaku akan apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah bersiap untuk berangkat termasuk para anggota clan Hyuga._

" _Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto, semua menyuarakan siap, yang hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum karena mereka tak menjawab dengan anggukan yang dimana Naruto sudah pasti tak bisa melihatnya._

 _Naruto berpaling ketika sepasang tangan melingkar erat di tangan kanannya, yang Ia tahu merupakan tangan sang kekasih yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum._

" _Apa kau sudah melihat dengan baik, Hime?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto._

" _Ini terlalu jelas. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu karena kau telah mentransplantasikan matamu tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Hinata anehnya berkata lancar. Naruto tertawa, dan mengelus surai Hinata dengan tangan yang masih bebas dari genggaman Hinata._

…

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

Chapter 23 : Shinzen no Kuni!

Setelah beberapa hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya Naruto dan yang lainnya telah sampai di depan tembok besar yang Ia tahu merupakan tembok pertahanan Shinzen no Kuni. Shinzen no Kuni sudah tampak sebagaimana awal desa tersebut terbentuk, yang dimana tiga lapis tembok kembali dibangun namun yang membedakan hanya belum adanya penjaga pada tiap lapisan tembok tersebut.

Sebuah desa yang kini kembali ke pertahanan sebenarnya, yang cukup mustahil bagi desa-desa lain untuk kembali menghancurkannya, pengecualian jika clan Uzumaki masih ada dan masih berjaya. Desa tersebut kini sudah kembali pulih, berkat bagaimana Shusseigan Naruto dalam bekerja sewaktu Naruto kembali dari petualangannya di wilayah lain dari wilayah Shinobi.

Naruto yang kini berdiri didepan gerbang besar desa tersebut, hanya tersenyum. Disisinya Hinata dan semua anggota SSS berbaris dengan tenang, sedangkan dibelakang mereka seluruh anggota clan Hyuga terlihat tengah memandang dinding tinggi nan besar di depan mereka. Dan sekarang, Naruto memang sudah tak memiliki mata untuk melihat, namun peran Hinata disisinya sangat membantu terlebih Ia masih menggunakan tongkat Hiruzen sebagai alat bantu tambahan dalam menunjukkan arah.

Kekkai berlapis kini juga terpasang kokoh, namun tak menjadi penghalang buat Naruto maupun anggota timnya karena memang mereka yang membuat penghalang tersebut. Namun sialnya bagi Naruto, karena Ia tak lagi bisa melihat Ia harus mendesah dan harus puas menunggu gerbang dibuka oleh anggotanya.

" Hiruzen Oji-san, tolong buka gerbangnya." Naruto meminta, Hiruzen mengangkat bahu dan mulai menggigit ibu jarinya yang setelahnya membuat beberapa rangkaian segel sebelum akhirnya menempelkan telapak tangan berdarahnya pada segel di gerbang yang berlapis Kekkai didepannya.

Segel menghilang, seiring gerbang besar tersebut berderit. Semua pasang mata hanya bisa terpana melihat melihat isi dibalik gerbang tersebut. Hingga akhirnya gerbang benar-benar terbuka lebar, yang ternyata memperlihatkan hamparan rumput hijau yang cukup luas, karena bagaimanapun belum ada kehidupan didalamnya. Namun mereka semua terkecuali Naruto dan anggotanya, seakan terpana melihat bagaimana hamparan rumput hijau tersebut benar-benar terlihat asri dan menyejukkan. Hingga akhirnya semua kini tengah menatap lapisan tembok lain yang ternyata lapisan kedua dari desa Shinzen no Kuni.

" Kita masuk." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya di tuntun dengan sangat hati-hati oleh Hinata.

Semua telah melewati dinding awal, yang setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang kedua yang terlihat lebih kokoh dibandingkan lapisan pertama karena tembok kedua dilapisi besi baja yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Melihat tembok dipandangannya, Hinata sangat terkagum karena baru kali ini ia melihat tembok besar yang terbuat dari besi, namun Ia harus akui bahwa hamparan rumput luas yang kini Ia jejaki lebih indah dari tembok tersebut.

" Jadi ini Shinzen no Kuni." Hinata berkata, " Hamparan rumput ini membuatku nyaman dan tembok yang disana juga terlihat sangat kuat. Apa tembok itu terbuat dari besi?" tanyanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tembok tersebut memang terbuat dari besi, Naruto tersenyum mengangguk.

" Yah tunggu sampai kau melihat isi yang ada dibalik tembok lapisan kedua, ku yakin kau akan terkejut. Dan yang kau lihat pada tembok pertama, memang hanyalah tembok yang dibentuk dari batu biasa. Namun, tembok kedua ini dibentuk dari besi baja. Lebih baik kita mempercepat langkah." Naruto berkata, yang mulai mempercepat langkahnya yang tentunya dengan bantuan Hinata untuk dapat sampai pada gerbang lapisan kedua yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi mereka semua untuk sampai didepan gerbang lapisan kedua, yang kali ini Orochimaru yang membuka gerbang karena Hiruzen terlalu malas untuk membuat segel serta memberikan sedikit darahnya.

Hiashi yang melihat dinding berlapis baja tak bisa untuk tak terkagum. Ia tak menyangka dapat melihat tembok seperti ini selama hidupnya, hingga akhirnya Ia dan semua pasang mata terkecuali tim SSS melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya melihat hal yang ada di balik gerbang kedua.

Bangunan megah yang mereka tak pernah tahu sebelumnya, serta dinding lain yang terbuat dari emas.

'Emas'

Tak ada satupun manusia dibumi yang tak tahu apa itu emas, untuk itu mereka semua cukup yakin bahwa dinding tersebut terbuat dari emas. Hinata disisi lain, masih melebarkan matanya. Hinata mencoba memastikan bahwa itu memang benar-benar adalah emas, untuk itu Ia mengalirkan chakra pada kedua matanya. Hinata melupakan kenyataan bahwa Ia sudah tak memiliki Byakugan, sehingga yang terlihat saat ini adalah pandangan dari mata Shusseigan yang memberikannya terlalu banyak detail hingga membuat kepalanya sangat pusing.

Disisinya, Naruto tersentak ketika Hinata seketika melepas pegangan dari tangannya dan menjerit sakit. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, namun seketika Ia mencari tubuh Hinata hanya untuk memeluknya erat.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

" Semua yang ku lihat sangat aneh dan begitu banyak yang tak ku mengerti. Kepalaku pusing, akh.." Hinata berkata sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tentunya menyadari apa yang terjadi, Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia pertama kali menggunakan Shusseigan. Pengguna Shusseigan memang memiliki penglihatan yang jernih jika pengguna tersebut sedang tidak mengaktifkan Shusseigan, namun ketika pengguna mengaktifkan Shusseigan maka penglihatannya akan jauh lebih rumit yang tentunya membuat sang pengguna harus lebih fokus, dan tentunya bagi pengguna baru dari mata tersebut akan sangat pusing jika tak bisa mengendalikannya.

Tersenyum sedikit, setidaknya Naruto tahu hal tersebut tak begitu berbahaya karena memang Hinata hanya perlu penyesuaian dan pembelajaran mengenai mata barunya.

Ia mengelus surai Hinata, " Semua akan baik-baik saja. memang perlu penyesuaian dan pembelajaran mengenai matamu itu, jadi lebih baik untuk saat ini kau tak menggunakan mata baru mu." Naruto berkata.

Mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dinding atau lebih tepatnya menuju gerbang yang terbuat dari emas. Clan Hyuga terlihat memberikan pandangan kagum pada hal-hal yang ada dibalik gerbang kedua, karena kali ini tidak hanya tumput hijau yang terlihat, karena terdapat beberapa bangunan atau rumah-rumah yang terlihat cukup besar tersusun rapih berjajar dengan tembok emas.

" Aku tak pernah melihat bangunan seperti ini, bangunan-bangunan tersebut terlalu bagus jika di sebut sebuah rumah." Hiashi menyatakan yang ternyata dapat didengar Hiruzen yang tak jauh berjalan disisinya.

" Hal itu memang bukanlah rumah. Bangunan-bangunan tersebut adalah kastil-kastil kecil. Dan, Yah... desa ini baru dibangun kembali, tentunya masih sangat sepi. Untuk itu, kami meminta clan Hyuga untuk kesini." Hiruzen berkata, Hiashi tak mengerti apa kastil itu sebenarnya dan mengapa bangunan tersebut dinamakan kastil.

 _" Kastil?"_ Hiashi bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, tapi mungkin Ia akan mempertanyakan apa itu kastil secara jelas ketika mereka sudah sampai pada tempat peristirahatan yang Naruto katakan berada di dalam lapisan akhir, atau pusat dari desa Shinzen.

Namun, Hiashi akhirnya tersadar dari lamunananya dan harus terkesiap. Bahkan semua kini berpaling pada gerbang emas yang kini mulai dibuka oleh Jiraiya, yang hanya membuat mereka sedikit memundurkan langkahnya karena mendengar ledakan demi ledakan berasal dari dalamnya tepat setelah Kekkai terhalau.

" Sial! Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam." Naruto berkata setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata yang terlihat sudah tak lagi pusing. Gerbang akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya menunjukan Kyubi sedang mengaum keras dan kini tengah bertempur hebat dengan Susano'o Sasuke.

" Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata, karena melihat Naruto mengencangkan genggamannya pada tongkat Enma.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, karena Naruto seketika berlari menuju Kyubi dan Sasuke yang tengah bertarung. Dengan bantuan Enma, Naruto dapat mengetahui dimana letak Sasuke dan Kyubi yang hanya membuatnya memulai memanjangkan tongkat Enma. Namun, ledakan besar terjadi dan harus menghempaskan Naruto kembali menuju tempat semula Ia berlari.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto terbatuk darah dalam jatuhnya, tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Shusseigan bersinar cerah, Hinata tak menghiraukan sakit pada kepalanya akibat detail yang di tampakkan Shusseigan, karena bagaimanapun ia lebih sakit melihat Naruto _nya_ seperti itu.

" kalian!" Hinata berkata datar, namun energi yang dikeluar dari tubuhnya berkata lain.

Disisi lain, tim SSS yang melihat Hinata mulai mengamuk semakin memundurkan langkah. Terutama bagi Jiraiya yang kini sedikit merapat pada Tsunade muda yang mendengus, dan hanya terus menatap Hinata yang mulai lepas kendali dan mulai melayang menuju Kyubi dan Sasuke berada sebelum akhirnya ledakan yang lebih besar terus menerus terjadi.

" Ingatkan aku untuk tak mengintipnya." Jiraiya berkata, yang hanya membuat Tsunade tertawa.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, diwilayah Amegakure atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup gelap. Nagato dan kelompoknya nampak tengah memandang satu sama lain, dan tepat dihadapan mereka, Obito yang merupakan tangan kanan Madara juga tengah memandang Nagato dengan tersenyum walaupun tak nampak karena terhalang topengnya.

" Kami sudah memiliki beberapa Biju, terkecuali Hachibi dan Ichibi. Toneri juga telah mendapatkan Byakugan seperti yang Ia mau dan kini Ia tengah mempersiapkan pasukannya. lalu apa yang Madara inginkan setelah ini?" Nagato memulai, Obito disisi lain sudah tak lagi berperilaku kekanakan mengingat kondisi saat ini tengah sangat serius.

" Madara-sama, ingin mempercepat semuanya. Mata bulan masih menjadi tujuan utama, namun Ia tahu selama masih ada hama yang menghalangi, kita harus bersiaga dan bersiap jika memang harus berperang secara besar-besaran. Dan bagaimanapun, tugas kalian belum selesai, kalian harus mendapatkan sisa Biju yang belum kalian dapatkan." Obito memberikan suaranya, Nagato mengangguk.

" Tak mudah untuk mengalahkan para Jinchuriki yang menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan Biju dalam tubuh mereka. Untuk itu, dalam waktu setengah tahun, jumlah pasukan Zetsu dan tambahan pasukan dari Toneri sudah menjadi tiga kali lipat dari jumlah Shinobi. Dengan begitu kita akan menguasai wilayah Shinobi, dan dengan mudah mengambil Ichibi dan hachibi." Obito mengernyit akan perkataan Nagato.

" Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini padanya. Tapi ingat, Madara-sama tak ingin kau menganggap mudah mereka terutama para hama." Obito berkata yang setelahnya menghilang dengan kamuinya.

Nagato menyeringai, ia sudah tak ingin lagi adanya perdamaian seperti bagaimana tujuannya pada awal Akatsuki terbentuk. Namun, disatu sisi Ia juga tak bisa mempercayai Madara dan Toneri yang menurutnya kapanpun bisa menyerangnya.

Akan tetapi, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Ia akan bermain bersama dengan Madara dan toneri, dan ketika waktunya ia tiba, Ia akan membuktikan siapa yang lebih berkuasa. " Kakuzu, kau bilang kau abadi selama kau memiliki banyak jantung di sakumu, jadi pergilah dan cari jantung sebanyak mungkin karena kau mungkin akan membutuhkannya. Setelah itu kau bisa membantu Sasori menuju Suna untuk mencari informasi mengenai Ichibi." Kakuzu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan keluar dari dalam gua diikuti oleh Sasori yang juga meninggalkan ruangan. " Kisame, Itachi, kalian pergi ke Kumo dan cari tahu segala informasi mengenai Hachibi. Tapi sebelum itu ku ingin kalian pergi ke Kiri dan cari informasi terbaru mengenai clan Uchiha yang berada disana." Itachi dan Kisame mengangguk. Dengan itu, Nagato mulai tertawa ketika melihat sisa anggotanya keluar dari gua. Namun Ia tak mengetahui bahwa Itachi ternyata menyipitkan mata dengan tangan yang terkepal dibalik lengan jubah panjangnya.

...

* * *

Malam telah tiba, namun sinar lampu yang menyinari dinding emas desa Shinzen membuat desa tersebut lebih terang dan bersinar. Namun seberapapun terangnya desa tersebut, takkan bisa terlihat dari luar karena bagaimanapun Kekkai yang melingkupi desa tersebut cukup kuat untuk dapat berkamuflase dengan baik.

Kembali dimana wilayah di lapisan akhir Shinzen, atau lebih tepatnya didalam sebuah kastil besar yang di kelilingi dinding emas. Naruto dan yang lainnya kini tengah berada di suatu ruangan besar yang dapat menapung sedikitnya 500 orang, yang jika dilihat ratusan kursi yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut kini sebagian telah diduduki oleh seluruh anggota clan Hyuga dan tim SSS, dan yang cukup mengejutkan ternyata ayah dan ibu dari Haruno Sakura juga kini berada di ruangan tersebut dan kini telah mendudukan diri pada bangku di sisi Sasuke.

" Apa kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?" Haruno tua, mempertanyakan keadaan Sasuke yang kini mendudukan diri dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengangguk, " Maaf karena aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku abadi dan luka apapun yang ku dapat pasti akan kembali sembuh dengan cepat." Sasuke berkata yang setelahnya menatap Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto dengan geram. Namun ternyata Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke menatapnya, dan memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke yang hanya membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri mengingat betapa sadisnya Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Semua kini memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang kini tengah di papah oleh Hinata menuju panggung kecil yang berada disisi ruangan. Kedua mata Naruto kini tak lagi terlilit oleh perban, karena kini yang nampak adalah sebuah kaca mata hitam yang bertengger pada hidungnya.

Sebuah mikrophone kecil terlihat terjepit kuat pada dasi orange Tuxedonya, dan dengan helaan nafas sesaat Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, jika Ia bisa melihat, mungkin ia akan memandang semua orang yang hadir pada pertemuan tersebut. Namun Ia harus sadar dan sekali lagi menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membungkuk singkat.

" Selamat malam, dan selamat datang di desa Shinzen." Naruto memulai, semua orang tersentak karena suara Naruto terdengar dari berbagai penjuru di tiap sisi ruangan. Naruto yang mendengar kebisingan, akhirnya mengerti karena sepertinya dunia Shinobi saat ini masih belum memiliki pengeras suara.

" Maaf jika hal ini membuat kalian bertanya-tanya, yang kalian dengar dari tiap sudut ruangan ini adalah alat pengeras suara yang dibuat oleh para peneliti clan Shinzen sebelumnya. Untuk itu, saya harap kalian semua mendengar penjelasan saya agar kalian dapat mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Shinzen." Naruto berkat lagi, kali ini semua mulai tenang dan mulai mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menarik nafas sedikit dalam, " Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto Shinzen." Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena Hizashi yang merupakan ayah Neji menyela karena Ia tahu Naruto merupakan anak dari sang Hokage.

" Mengapa kau tak memakai nama keluargamu?" Tanya Hizashi, yang membuat Hiashi dan yang lainnya sedikitnya juga tertarik untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas, " Baik. Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa nama belakang saya menjadi Shinzen sedangkan kalian mengetahui bahwa darah Uzumaki dan Namikaze berada didalam darahku. Hal itu karena sejak lahir darah dan DNA ku sepenuhnya telah berganti menjadi darah dan DNA Shinzen, dan itu akibat dari suatu insiden. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat saya tak ingin memakai nama besar kedua orang tua saya, karena sesungguhnya lebih menyakitkan memakai nama keluarga besar tersebut jika kita sendiri tak di akui oleh mereka. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan mengenai nama ku." Ucapnya, Hizashi mengerti dan merasa bersalah karena Ia merasa telah membuat Naruto mengingat kenangan pahitnya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan langsung ke inti dari pertemuan kali ini." Naruto berkata lagi, semua terdiam. "Selamat datang untuk semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan ini, tak terkecuali keluarga Haruno. Saya berharap kalian semua bisa tinggal dengan baik di desa ini, terutama bagi clan Hyuga. Saya sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya dengan Hiashi-sama malam dimana kita berada di tempat persembunyian pemberontak Kirigakure. Kami berdua telah menyepakati bahwa clan Hyuga akan menjadi warga baru dari desa Shinzen, dan akan membuat clan Hyuga lebih besar dari sekarang. Saya sebagai pendiri desa Shinzen yang baru, menjamin keselamatan dan semua keperluan kalian disini. Dan kalian perlu ketahui, Shinzen no Kuni merupakan desa yang melakukan banyak penelitian baik itu ilmiah maupun tekhnologi, jadi kalian dapat menggunakan semua fasilitas yang sudah di sediakan. Saya rasa hanya itu yang saat ini bisa saya sampaikan, dan sebagai warga baru dari Shinzen selamat menikmati pertunjukan yang akan kami berikan. Selamat malam dan terima kasih." Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk Hormat.

Clan Hyuga hanya bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya, mereka tidak bertepuk tangan ataupun berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto. Mereka hanya saling berbicara satu sama lain dan berterima kasih pada Naruto sebagaimana clan Hyuga yang dikenal dengan clan yang terhormat. Namun semua terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang tengah bertepuk tangan, yang tak lain adalah Hiashi Hyuga pemimpin clan Mereka. Hal tersebut, tentunya menjadi cambuk bagi semua anggota untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hiashi dan pada akhirnya ruangan besar tersebut dipenuhi oleh tepukan tangan dari ratusan orang yang berada didalamnya.

Hiashi tersenyum, _" Maaf Naruto, sepertinya semua anggota ku harus di kenalkan dengan istilah kebebasan berekspresi seperti yang selalu kau bilang."_ Pikirnya, terus bertepuk tangan.

Semua akhirnya terdiam ketika merasakan ruangan besar dimana mereka berada mulai bergetar dan terangkat, sebelum akhirnya tiap sisi pada ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar menunjukan keadaan desa Shinzen dari puncak menara kastil, tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini.

" Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, pada masa kejayaannya, Shinzen merupakan desa yang semua penduduknya merupakan clan para peniliti dan kali ini akan saya perlihatkan salah satu hasil penelitian mereka yang kalian pasti mengetahuinya." Naruto berkata, yang setelahnya menjentikkan jari.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang melihat tanda dari Naruto, mulai menarik tuas yang tersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Sebelum akhirnya puluhan meriam mulai keluar dari bagian atap kastil dan mengarah keatas, hingga dalam hitungan detik semua meriam menembakkan kembang api, memberikan pola-pola yang indah dari tiap percikan untuk dapat memenuhi langit Shinzen no Kuni.

Semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut melebarkan mata mereka dan mulai mendirikan diri mereka sebelum akhirnya berjalan kesisi ruangan yang kini hanya di batasi oleh pembatas besi setinggi perut orang dewasa. Semua mulai bertepuk tangan, hingga akhirnya Hiashi menghela nafas dan mulai bersiul-siul keras guna membuat semua anggotanya mengikuti apa yang Ia lakukan. Hal tersebut memang diluar dari kebiasaan Hiashi, namun Ia tahu ketegangan hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Untuk itu Ia perlu melakukan hal itu, dan ternyata cukup berhasil karena ternyata tidak hanya siulan dan tepuk tangan yang terdengar, karena kini teriakan senang dan gembira mulai mengalir indah memenuhi malam.

" Dan selamat..." Jiraiya menarik Mikrophone kecil yang ada di Tuxedo Naruto untuk memberikan sambutannya, namun upayanya gagal karena Naruto terlebih dahulu memukulnya dengan tongkat Enma.

" Baka, Ero Sennin. Alat ini miliku." Gerutu Naruto, yang setelahnya menjepit kembali mikrophone pada Tuxedonya. " Dan selamat menikmati hidangan yang sudah kami siapkan!" Teriak Naruto riang melanjutkan perkataan yang akan diucapkan Jiraiya, hingga akhirnya puluhan klon Kakashi berpakaian elit pelayan muncul dari balik pintu gerbang dengan membawa meja dorong dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman mewah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Malam itu akhirnya dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa, dan penuh dengan kemeriahan. Kembang api terus menurus diluncurkan ke langit, walaupun Naruto tak bisa melihat tapi setidaknya Ia senang ketika mendengar semua orang tertawa dengan lepas. Disisinya, Hinata selalu setia menemani dan sangat setia membimbing Naruto dari mulai mengarahkan jalannya ketika mereka menuju atap ruangan untuk melihat kembang api lebih jelas, saling mendudukan diri beralaskan kain, saling suap menyuapi dan bersenda gurau. Ya walaupun dalam hal menyuapi, Naruto sering salah mengarahkan tangannya, namun hal itu hanya membuat Hinata tertawa.

" Tch, Kuso. Ne... Hime, Gomen ne." Naruto cemberut, karena lagi-lagi tangannya salah dalam mengarahkan sendok dan pada akhirnya mengenai pipi Hinata.

Hinata hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, yang pada akhirnya yang keluar hanya berupa kikikan kecil. " Hm... Daijoubu. Sekarang buka mulutmu." Hinata berkata, Naruto masih cemberut namum pada akhirnya Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari kekasihnya.

" Arryygyatoo...Cyapi kaw moong Cuena crlau besar uyutkw tcak uat. ( Arigato... Tapi kau potong kuenya terlalu besar, mulutku tak muat)." Itulah kiranya apa yang diucapkan Naruto, karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

Hinata hanya tertawa, " Bukankah itu bagus, jadi aku bisa begini." Katanya, yang setelahnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto dan mulai mengigit-gigit kue yang tak bisa masuk kedalam mulut Naruto hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dan saling melumat berbagi kue satu sama lain.

" Manis." Naruto berkata, menjilat sisa kue yang tersisa. " Baik, kalau begitu aku ingin rasa manisnya tetap seperti ini." Tambahnya, yang kemudian mengambil potongan kue yang Ia tahu letaknya dan menaruh potongan tersebut pada bibirnya sendiri.

" Ao (Ayo)." Katanya, membuat pipi Hinata lebih merah lagi, namun pada akhirnya Ia mengangguk dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto seketika melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan menariknya, yang mendapatkan 'ep' sebagai tanggapan Hinata akan apa yang Ia lakukan. hingga akhirnya mereka kembali saling melumat dan menikmati rasa krim coklat pada tiap ciuman dan lumatan mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Hiashi yang masih berada didalam ruangan ternyata tengah mengaktifkan Byakugannya hanya untuk memata-matai putrinya. _" Jika bukan karena anakku yang memulai, kau takkan selamat Naruto-kun."_ Pikirnya, yang terus menonton apa yang putrinya dan Naruto lakukan, guna menjaga putrinya dari sesuatu yang belum waktunya.

Sementara itu, tepat diwilayah lapisan dinding pertama, ternyata Kyubi tengah tertidur dengan tenang dengan lima ekor yang terus saja melambai. " Manusia sialan, sangat berisik." Gerutu Kyubi, sebelum berpaling melihat buntutnya yang kini baru tumbuh lima ekor " Sial, kekuatanku sepertinya akan pulih lebih lama. Wanita yang menyeramkan." Tambahnya, ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan wanita menyeramkan tersebut padanya dan bocah pengguna Sharingan siang tadi.

...

* * *

Bumi terus berputar, yang berarti sudah saatnya bagi wilayah Shinobi untuk menerima teriknya sinar mentari yang menggantikan tugas sang bulan yang juga berarti merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk melihat daratan Kirigakure.

Shikaku tersenyum, dan menggerakkan tangannya kedepan tepat kearah seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui merupakan Mei. Tepat dibelakang Mei, Asuma, Kurenai dan yang lainnya ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Shikaku tengah berjabat tangan dengan Mei.

" Selamat datang kembali di Kirigakure, Mizukage-sama." Shikaku berkata, Mei hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Aku tak menyangka aku dapat kembali kesini tanpa berperang lagi." Mei berkata, Shikaku mengangkat bahu.

" Yah... Keadaanlah yang membantu. Sepertinya nasib baik masih berpihak pada kita." Shikaku berkata dengan nada malasnya. " Seluruh anggota Uchiha yang tersisa sedang berburu Akatsuki, mereka cukup bodoh karena menuruti perkataanku untuk mempercayakan desa ini pada Shinobi Kirigakure selama mereka melaksanakan misi. Misi bunuh diri, sedang berlangsung. Jadi, anda bisa menjadi Mizukage dan mempertahankan desa anda, saya harap anda dapat mempertahankan desa ini dengan baik." Tambahnya, sebelum akhirnya mendokusai dan berjalan melewati Mei menuju Asuma dan yang lainnya.

Mei mengerutkan kening, " Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Shikaku membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, " Tugasku disini sudah selesai dengan mudah, jadi aku akan kembali ke Konoha dan membangunnya ulang." Jawabnya sedikit mengangkat alis dan mengangkat bahu singkat.

Mei yang mendengar hal tersebut tentunya cukup terkejut, " Kalau begitu aku harap Konoha akan menjadi aliansi terbaik kami, dan kami akan memberikan apapun pada kalian untuk membantu membangun kembali desa Konoha. Terima kasih, Shikaku-san." Ucap Mei, Shikaku lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, namun dalam jalannya Shikaku ternyata mengangkat tangannya dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Ia memberikan jempol pada Mei.

" Shikaku-san." Sapa Asuma, Shikaku meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Asuma.

" Kita kembali, kita akan membuat kembali Konoha sebagaimana seharusnya." Shikaku berkata, Asuma tentunya mengangguk. Shikaku akhirnya berpaling dan melihat Shikamaru yang masih setia dengan rokok yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Shikaku kembali berpaling pada Asuma, " Asuma, apa kau memiliki rokok di sakumu?" Tanya Shikaku, Asuma mengernyit, namun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan rokok serta pemantiknya untuk diberikan pada Shikaku.

Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Chiriku dan Nawaki, semua dari mereka melebarkan mata ketika melihat Shikaku mulai membakar sepuntung rokok dan memasukkannya pada mulut sebelum menghembuskan asap dengan perlahan.

" Sakura, apa kau memberikan Genjutsu pada ku?" Shikamaru menjatuhkan rokok dari bibirnya, tak percaya bahwa ayahnya mulai merokok.

...

* * *

Kembali ke desa yang penuh dengan hal baru, Shinzen no Kuni. Desa yang sebelumnya sangat sepi, perlahan mulai menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya lagi. Hal itu terlihat dari mulainya aktifitas pagi dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang ataupun berlatih dan mengisi luasnya wilayah dibalik dinding lapisan kedua dari desa tersebut.

Sejak pagi tiba, Hiasi yang merupakan pemimpin clan Hyuga terlihat sangat sibuk untuk membagi perkepala keluarga untuk memberikan masing-masing dari mereka satu bangunan kastil kecil yang terhampar disekitar wilayah laipsan kedua.

Sedangkan, Kyubi yang sejak semalam berada di wilayah lapisan dinding pertama, cukup senang karena wilayah luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau menjadi tempatnya sendiri. Yah, memang Naruto berkata padanya jika Ia ingin tetap disini, Ia harus menjaga desa ini dari ancaman yang bisa kapanpun akan datang. Kyubi tentunya menerima hal itu, karena selama hidupnya Ia selalu berada didalam kekangan atau tempat menjijikkan layaknya saluran pembuangan.

Kembali ke Hiashi yang kini Ia berada di salah satu lapangan yang cukup luas yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik clan Hyuga. Banyak kesenangan yang dirasakan Hiashi ketika melihat apa saja yang Ia dan clannya dapatkan, lapangan luas, kastil-kastil kecil untuk setiap keluarga, makanan mewah yang kapanpun bisa didapatkan yang tentunya Ia tak perlu menanyakan dimana Naruto mendapatkan makanan tersebut karena Ia tengah menatap dinding emas yang melindungi mereka.

Jika dilihat dari seberapa besar dinding emas tersebut, Hiashi bisa mengerti jika Naruto memiliki kekayaan yang jauh diluar dugaan. Akan tetapi, desa bagaimanapun masih terisolir,para penduduk hanya bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas untuk setiap lapisan dinding didalam desa, dan tak mungkin untuk bisa keluar dari desa. Hiashi dapat mengerti hal tersebut mengingat situasi diluar desa masih belum kondusif, dan hanya bisa menunggu informasi selanjutnya dari Naruto kapan desa akan dibuka untuk umum yang menurutnya mungkin akan sangat lama. Dan Hiashi tak mempermasalahkan jika para anggotanya tak bisa keluar desa, karena bagaimanapun Naruto sudah memberikan semua yang mereka butuhkan.

" Hiashi-sama." Salah satu anggotanya mendekat, mendapat perhatian Hiashi.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi, anggotanya tersebut mengangguk.

" Naruto-sama, meminta anda dan semua anggota laki-laki dari clan Hyuga yang berusia di atas 18 tahun untuk datang ke kastil pusat." Hiashi menernyit, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk akan informasi yang diberikan anggotanya tersebut.

" Beritahu yang lain, dalam 20 menit ku minta mereka yang dimaksud Naruto sudah berada di kastil pusat." Hiashi berkata, anggotanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari untuk memberikan informasi tersebut pada semua anggota clan Hyuga.

Kastil pusat ( Lapisan di balik dinding emas )

Kastil-kastil kecil ( lapisan dibalik dinding besi baja )

Tak sampai 15 Menit, ternyata semua anggota laki-laki clan Hyuga yang berusia di atas 18 tahun sudah berkumpul di dalam aula besar tempat sebelumnya mereka berpesta. Mengingat pintu gerbang emas mulai saat ini selalu terbuka, memudahkan para anggota clan Hyuga untuk langsung menuju kastil pusat.

" Selamat datang, dan maaf jika saya mengganggu aktifitas kalian semua." Naruto memulai, michrophone kecil terpasang pada Tuxedo hitamnya, memudahkan bagi seluruh anggota untuk dapat mendengar suaranya dari tiap-tiap pengeras suara di sekitar ruangan.

" Apakah ada hal penting?" Hiashi bertanya, Naruto mengangguk.

" Dimana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Hiashi hanya menggeleng.

" Hinata masih 17 tahun, bukankah kau bilang yang di panggil kesini hanya bagi mereka yang berusia 18 tahun ke atas." Hiashi menjawab, Naruto mendesah namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai menatap Hiashi dan anggota-anggotanya yang hadir.

Mengencangkan penjepit Michrophonenya, Naruto memulai. " Saya mendapatkan informasi dari setiap mata-mata yang bekerja untuk Ero Sennin, saya harap anda dan yang lainnya dapat melihat apa yang akan kami informasikan." Naruto berkata, Jiraiya muda yang kini berada disisinya hanya menggerutu sambil merapikan Tuxedo hitamnya. Di sisi Jiraiya, tim SSS yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Ero Sennin?" Hiashi bertanya skeptis, Naruto hanya menunjuk Jiraiya yang sebelumnya Ia tahu berada disebelahnya, yang hanya membuat Jiraiya menyumpah serapah Naruto saat itu juga. Hiashi disisi lain, hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Namun ia harus ingat, bahwa itu adalah Jiraiya no Sannin, dan Ia setidaknya menghormatinya.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Orochimaru menekan tombol pada sebuah remote yang Ia genggam. Ruangan seketika tertutup menghalangi sinar matahari untuk dapat masuk menerangi ruangan, hingga akhirnya beberapa layar proyektor menyala dan menyorot tiap sisi dinding ruangan yang berarti ada empat proyektor yang kini telah aktif.

" Kami telah mengirimkan beberapa Drone yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru wilayah Shinobi, dan menurut informasi dari Ero Sennin, hari ini akan terjadi pertempuran besar di berbagai tempat. Dan kalian ku kumpulkan di sini agar kalian dapat melihat secara langsung pertempuran tersebut yang mungkin bisa menjadi informasi berharga bagi kalian di kemudian hari." Naruto berkata, Hiashi hampir mengernyit mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Drone?" Tanya Hiashi, Naruto hampir mendesah, namun pada akhirnya Ia harus sadar bahwa wilayah Shinobi memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai penemuan-penemuan clan Shinzen.

" Drone, adalah alat pelacak yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah kamera yang dapat menyiarkan secara langsung maupun berupa rekaman." Jelas Naruto, Hiashi mengangguk sedikit, sebelumnya Ia telah tahu bagaimana kerja Proyektor, namun untuk Drone adalah hal baru baginya sehingga cukup mudah baginya untuk dapat memaklumi alat-alat aneh namun menakjubkan yang dimiliki clan Shinzen.

Semua yang hadir didalam ruangan tersebut, akhirnya memilih bangku masing-masing yang sudah disediakan di tengah-tengah ruangan untuk dapat menikmati setiap pertunjukan yang akan di siarkan.

" Aktifkan Kamera." Naruto berkata, yang hanya membuat Orochimaru menyeringai dan mulai menekan tombol kecil pada remote yang Ia genggam.

...

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, salah satu Drone tengah terbang cukup tinggi dan tengah mengarahkan kameranya pada dua orang berjubah Akatsuki yang terlihat salah satu dari mereka menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa seorang shinobi. Anggota Akatsuki yang ternyata merupakan Kakuzu dan Sasori yang tengah berjalan dan dapat di pastikan Ia tengah menuju tempat pertukaran uang yang tak jauh didepannya untuk menukarkan mayat yang Ia bawa dengan uang.

Sesekali kakuzu menggerutu karena kali ini korban yang Ia dapatkan tidak memiliki harga yang tinggi untuk memenuhi saku keuangannya, namun kali ini keberuntungan sepertinya tengah berpihak padanya yang hanya membuatnya menarik bibir selebar-lebarnya.

" Apa yang dilakukan sang Kazekage muda di tempat menjijikan seperti ini? Apa kau tersesat?" Kakuzu bertanya datar namun terdapat nada layaknya Psikopat didalamnya. Disisinya, Sasori hanya bisa terdiam tak menanggapi akan perkataan Kakuzu yang menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu.

" Akhir-akhir ini beberapa ninja Suna menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku bertanya-tanya apakah diantara kalian terlibat akan hal itu?" Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage baru Suna berkata santai, seakan Kakuzu dan Sasori tak membuatnya takut sama sekali.

Kakuzu hanya terkekeh kecil akan perkataan Kazekage muda yang berdiri didepan tempat penukaran uang yang akan Ia tuju. Melepas genggamannya pada tubuh ninja tak bernyata yang sejak awal Ia seret, Kakuzu mulai menarik buku daftar harga hanya untuk mencari berapa harga yang akan Ia dapatkan untuk kepala Kazekage.

" Zhahaha... Menarik." Kakuzu tergiur akan uang yang akan Ia dapatkan untuk kepala Kazekage, sebelum akhirnya Ia menatap sang Kazekage. " Terlalu banyak yang ku bunuh, hingga aku tak ingat ada atau tidaknya ninjamu yang menjadi korbanku. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, mungkin kau bisa masuk kedalam dan melihat sendiri mayat-mayat mereka." Kakuzu berjalan mendekat kearah Gaara, namun Gaara tak bergeming. " Tapi, kau hanya bisa masuk kedalam jika kau sudah mati, dan aku dengan senang hati bisa membantumu." Kakuzu menambahkan, _" Harga kepalamu ternyata cukup besar, sangat menarik."_ Dalam hatinya Kakuzu berkata, namun Ia menyipitkan mata karena sang Kazekage terlihat menyeringai.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau yang mati dan aku yang akan membantumu untuk itu." Gaara berkata dengan seringaian terbaiknya, didalam tubuhnya Shukaku tengah berteriak-teriak senang akan pertempuran yang mungkin terjadi.

Dibalik itu semua, pada kenyataannya Gaara sama sekali tak peduli dengan ninja-ninja dari desanya yang hilang. Ia hanya memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, mengingat tujuan Akatsuki yang menginginkan Biju didalam tubuhnya untuk itu Ia dengan senang hati berburu tiap-tiap anggota Akatsuki.

Kakuzu tentunya menyeringai akan keberanian sang Kazekage muda, Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa Kazekage akan menjadi harta berharganya yang sudah pasti menjadi pendapatan terbesarnya. Jahitan-jahitan yang menghubungkan lengan dan kakinya mulai terbuka, menampakkan sulur-sulur hitam menandakan Kakuzu siap untuk menyerang.

" Sasori, biar aku yang tangani ini. Aku tak ingin uang ku pergi kemanapun." Kakuzu berkata, Sasori hanya mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya memundurkan langkah menjauh dari Kakuzu dan membiarkan kakuzu bersenang-senang sendiri.

Dengan sedikit gerakan, Kakuzu mulai mengarahkan tangan kanan bersulur ke arah Gaara yang dengan anehnya Gaara hanya terdiam. Kakuzu hanya menyipitkan mata, sebelum akhirnya Ia buka lebar kembali matanya tersebut ketika sulur-sulur hitam yang memanjangkan tangannya tersebut terputus begitu saja.

" Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku datang seorang diri bukan?" Gaara berkata, Kakuzu menggeram ketika Ia berpaling dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan kipas besar berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Ia dan Gaara berada.

" Kau.." Kakuzu tak sempat berkata, karena tanah yang Ia pijak tiba-tiba bergejolak sebelum akhirnya sebuah boneka cukup besar keluar dari tanah dan memerangkapnya didalam tubuh boneka tersebut.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan berbagai pola tato menghiasi wajahnya, seketika muncul disisi Gaara yang setelahnya menggerakkan tangan hanya untuk membuat tangan-tangan bonekanya terbang dan menusuk Kakuzu yang berada didalam tubuh boneka yang Ia kendalikan.

" Apa Ia sudah mati?" Kankuro yang merupakan sang pengguna boneka bertanya pada Gaara, namun Gaara hanya menggelang negatif. Dengan pasirnya yang berada didalam lapisan tubuh Boneka Kankuro, Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan dari Kakuzu yang meyakinkannya bahwa Kakuzu belum mati.

Tubuh Boneka yang memerangkap Kakuzu mulai bergetar, sebelum akhirnya hancur dengan Kakuzu yang melompat keluar. Temari yang merupakan pengguna angin yang dihasilkan dari kipasnya mulai menggerakkan kipasnya hanya untuk membuat jutsu pemotong yang kuat yang Ia tujukan pada Kakuzu.

Disisi lain, Kakazu meludah mengejek, Ia tak perlu mengeraskan tubuhnya hanya untuk menahan angin pemotong yang di lancarkan Temari yang menurutnya sangat lemah. Namun, Gaara tentunya tak mau tinggal diam, pasir-pasirnya mulai Ia padatkan dan mulai terbentuk meruncing tepat di belakang Kakuzu.

Dengan gerakan kecil, Gaara mulai menggerakan tombak pasirnya menuju punggung Kakuzu. Benturan keras akhirnya terdengar seiring darah yang mengalir dari dada Kakuzu, yang hanya membuat Kakuzu mendesah marah karena sepertinya Ia telah lengah dan terlalu meremehkan Kazekage muda didepannya tersebut. Betapa bodohnya dia karena seharusnya Ia mengeraskan tubuhnya sejak awal pertempuran.

" Kau telah menghancurkan jantungku, sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan jantungmu." Kakuzu berkata, yang hanya membuat Gaara menyipitkan mata sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

" Menarik, berapa kali ku harus menghancurkan jantungmu, hingga kau mati." Gaara berkata, _" Sepertinya kau akan senang dengan pertempuran kali ini, Shukaku-san."_ Gaara menambahkan dalam hatinya, hanya untuk membuat Shukaku yang berada didalam tubuhnya kembali berteriak senang.

" Pasukan telah datang." Temari menyatakan, yang kini berlari bersama dengan ratusan Shinobi Sunagakure mendekat kearah Kazekage mereka.

Pertempuran terus berlanjut, dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Drone terus terbang dan merekam jalannya pertarungan untuk dapat dikirim secara langsung ke tempat dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada.

...

* * *

Dilain tempat, dua buah Drone terbang dalam diam di suatu tempat yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan lebat yang ternyata dua Drone tersebut tengah mengarahkan kamera pada dua anggota Akatsuki yang tengah beristirahat mendudukan diri pada sebuah batu besar.

" Kita kedatangan tamu." Kisame menyatakan, Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat.

Ratusan kunai seketika meluncur mengarah pada Kisame dan Itachi yang dengan mudah dapat di hindari oleh keduanya. Dengan Sharingannya, Itachi dapat melihat beberapa Sharingan juga tengah menatapnya.

" Keluarlah, serangan dadakan takkan berpengaruh pada kami." Kisame berkata, yang setelahnya sekitar lima puluh orang pengguna Sharingan muncul didepan mereka.

" Clan Uchiha? Ku kira mereka sudah musnah, terkecuali kau dan adikmu tentunya. Hahaha..." Kisame berkata, Itachi menggerakkan matanya melihat Kisame seakan sedikit terganggu akan perkataan Kisame.

" Konoha memang telah hancur, namun ratusan dari clan Uchiha masih ada di desa Kirigakure untuk menjaga tempat jajahannya." Itachi berkata, Kisame mengangkat bahu, Ia sudah tahu itu sebelumnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Itachi tak tahu arti kata ejekan.

" Akatsuki, atas perintah Mizukage, kami akan mengeksekusi kalian di tempat." Salah satu dari mereka berkata, yang hanya membuat Kisame menyeringai. Itachi menyipitkan mata, Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Shikaku yang Ia tahu merupakan pemimpin Kirigakure saat ini memberikan misi bunuh diri seperti ini.

Dengan otak pintarnya, Itachi dengan cepat mengerti keputusan Shikaku. Dengan hancurnya Konoha, Ia tahu bahwa Shikaku bermaksud untuk membebaskan Kirigakure dari jajahannya, yang berarti Ia harus menyingkirkan para anggota Uchiha yang tersisa. Ia yakin bahwa anggota Uchiha yang lain saat ini pasti sedang mencari anggota Akatsuki yang lain, karena Ia dapat melihat hanya ada sekitar 50 anggota Uchiha yang berdiri di depannya.

" Mereka hanya memiliki Sharingan biasa, dan sepertinya hanya satu atau dua orang dari mereka yang memiliki Mangekyou. Tapi, kau harus tetap berhati-hati." Itachi memberikan analisanya, Kisame hanya menyeringai, Ia tak disebut sebagai Biju tanpa ekor bukan tanpa alasan.

Perban yang melilit pedang Samehada mulai terlepas, menandakan bahwa Kisame siap kapanpun untuk memulai pertarungan. Disisi lain, Itachi hanya terdiam namun ternyata Sharingannya terfokus dan tetap terjaga untuk memulai pertarungan.

...

* * *

Drone lain kini tengah berada diluar mulut gua, dan hanya terdiam bahkan kameranya hanya terpaku pada satu arah yakni dua orang yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang di antara puluhan mayat yang berserakan di dekitar mereka.

" Hanya 50 anggota Clan Uchiha, Tch... Menyedihkan. Terlalu cepat 500tahun bagi mereka untuk membunuhku." Obito yang masih menggunakan topeng spiralnya mulai menendang mayat-mayat didepannya.

" Lebih baik kita laporkan masalah ini pada Madara-sama." Zetsu berkata tenang, Obito mengangguk dan mulai memasuki gua meninggalkan maya-mayat puluhan anggota clan Uchiha begitu saja.

...

* * *

Sementara itu, 5 buah Drone kini berputar di sekeliling Amegakure menandakan setidaknya terdapat pertempuran besar didalamnya. Dan hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi jika dilihat dari mereka yang mendatangi tempat tersebut, yang dimana dua orang dengan pangkat tertinggi kini tengah menatap Yahiko dan Konan.

" Mengapa kau ikut campur, HAH!" Ohnoki berteriak tepat di telinga pria besar yang di ketahui merupakan A.

A hanya mengorak telinganya, " Kau terlalu berisik orang tua," Katanya datar.

"Apa kau bilang!" Ohnoki lagi-lagi berteriak, sebelum akhirnya Kurotsuchi manarik kakeknya menjauh dari Raikage A.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bekerja sama dengannya untuk menhancurkan Akatsuki!" Teriak Kurotsuchi yang hanya membuat Ohnoki semakin kesal.

" Yo! Wanita itu benar, Yo! Lebih baik kita bekerja sama untuk kali ini, Yo!" Bee ternyata mendukung Kurotsuchi dan mulai menyuarakan aspirasinya di sisi Raikage A.

Disisi lain, Nagato yang kini berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang tak diketahui ternyata tengah memfokuskan kekuatan matanya untuk dapat membuat dua boneka hidupnya terkontrol dengan baik untuk menghadapi dua kage dan puluhan pengawal kage tersebut masing-masing.

Amegakure akan menjadi medan pertempuran besar, yang dimana dua kage dengan puluhan pengawalnya masing-masing akan menghadapi dua orang yang menurut mereka cukup kuat jika mengingat dua orang tersebut merupakan pemimpin kelompok Akatsuki yang telah menghancurkan Konoha tanpa sisa.

...

* * *

Kembali dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada, suasana sedikit lebih ramai karena para anggota Hyuga tengah berbincang dan mengawasi setiap pertempuran dengan antusias yang disiarkan secara langsung lewat proyektor yang di siapkan tim SSS.

" Orochi, kita kembali ke lab sekarang. Aku akan memulai pembuatan mata baruku." Naruto berkata, banyak kekesalan dari Orochimaru karena Ia sangat ingin menonton jalannya pertarungan hingga selesai.

" Khukhukhu... Kau merusak hari ku Naruto-kun." Orochimaru berkata, Naruto yang mendengar nada bicara Orochimaru hampir muntah dibuatnya.

" Jika Ryuu sensei masih disini, mungkin Ia akan membunuhmu detik ini juga. Jadi berhentilah menggunakan nada bicara psikopatmu itu." Naruto berkata, Orochimaru lagi-lagi tertawa dengan ciri khasnya.

" Tapi, Ia tidak disini. Jadi aku bisa lebih bebas sekarang. Khukhukhu..." Orochimaru berkata, namun seseorang akhirnya meninjunya dengan keras hingga mengubur kepalanya kedalam lantai keramik yang hancur.

" Mulai saat ini aku yang akan menggantikan Ryuu-kun." Tsunade ternyata sudah berada dibelakang Orochimaru, dan memberikan tinjunya yang hanya membuat Orochimaru berteriak sial dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum, Ia tahu itu suara Tsunade." Tsunade-chan, aku akan ke lab. Kau tak keberatan untuk memberitahuku hasil dari pertarungan mereka nanti?" Tsunade mengangguk dan menjawab ya akan permintaan Naruto yang hanya membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

" Naruto?" Naruto berpaling ke arah suara yang memanggilnya yang Ia ketahui merupakan suara Sasuke.

" hmm?" Naruto menanggapi.

" Aku akan ketempat Itachi, aku hanya ingin memastikan Ia tak mati akibat pertarungan ini." Sasuke berkata, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

" Baik. Tapi lebih baik kau menemui orang tua Sakura agar mereka tak mempertanyakan keberadaanmu." Naruto berkata, Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Banyak kekesalan Naruto karena Sasuke tak menjawabnya, yang hanya membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke mendengarkan perkataanya namun pada akhirnya Ia harus di beritahu oleh Tsunade bahwa Sasuke menyetujui perkataannya.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, yang kini dapat terlihat Naruto yang dibantu oleh tongkat Enma dan Orochimaru disisinya telah sampai pada suatu kediaman yang Ia tahu merupakan tempat dimana keluarga utama clan Hyuga tinggal, yang berarti tempat dimana Hinata berada.

Dengan beberapa kali ketukan, dan pembicaraan singkat dengan pelayan clan Hyuga, akhirnya Naruto dapat menemui Hinata yang langsung menggandengnya menggantikan tugas tongkat Enma.

" Apa kau akan memulainya sekarang, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dengan Hinata disisinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bagi Naruto untuk kembali ke kastil utama dan kini mereka tengah berada didalam suatu lab yang cukup besar yang berada dibawah tanah kastil utama. Dengan bantuan Orochimaru untuk setiap alat yang di perlukan dan bantuan mata Shusseigan yang kini terpasang pada kedua rongga mata Hinata, Naruto memulai serangkaian hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk bereksperimen.

" Hinata-chan, aku tahu kau belum bisa memahami setiap detil yang di perlihatkan Shusseigan dan kau masih sedikit pusing karenanya. Namun, ku yakin kau dapat menahannya dan melihat setiap kode-kode yang berurut atau yang secara acak dan ku yakin kau dapat melihat hal janggal, dengan kata lain kau dapat melihat lonjakan-lonjakan yang tidak seperti seharusnya. Apa kau mengerti yang ku katakan?" Naruto berkata, Hinata tersenyum.

" Sedikit." Jawab Hinata polos, yang hanya membuat Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" Baik. Intinya, jika kau melihat hal yang aneh, kau harus memberitahuku. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto berkata lagi, kali ini Hinata mengangguk. Namun melihat wajah Naruto yang seakan terus menanti jawabannya, membuat Ia mengutuk kobodohannya karena Ia lupa bahwa Naruto tak bisa melihat Ia mengangguk.

" Hai, aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata cepat, Naruto akhirnya tersenyum.

" Orochimaru, masukkan kedua bola mata asli ku kedalam tabung besar dan mulai pencampuran semua bahan kimia yang di butuhkan. Jangan lupa untuk memasang kabel kecil untuk injeksinya." Naruto bekata.

"Sudah kulakukan." Jawab Orochimaru, membuat Naruto hampir tersandung dari dirinya.

" Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya, Orochimaru tertawa.

" Yah... Kau terlalu lama berbicara dengan Hinata, jadi aku berinisiatif." Orochimaru menjawab, yang hanya membuat Naruto melebarkan senyumnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya Ia tersadar dan berteriak marah.

" Baka! Jangan pernah berinisiatif lagi, karena mungkin inisiatif mu berbeda dengan setiap langkah seharusnya. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto berteriak marah, yang hanya membuat Orochimaru mengangkat bahu.

" Baik-baik. Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Orochimaru berkata, Naruto mengangguk.

Kedua mata yang berada di tabung tetap pada tempatnya, dan kini Naruto, Hinata dan Orochimaru hanya berfokus pada formula pembuatan mata Shusseigan baru yang akan di injeksikan ke mata biru asli Naruto yang tentunya pembuatan formula tersebut berada cukup jauh dari tabung mata asli Naruto untuk menghindari hal yang tak dinginkan terjadi.

" Tahap awal menemukan hasil. Sel darah Shinzen dan sel-sel mata Byakugan telah saling terikat. Tahap kedua dimulai, persiapkan sel-sel mata Sharingan." Orochimaru berkata, Naruto mengangguk dan terus berdiri disisi Orochimaru bersama dengan Hinata yang terus mengaktifkan Shusseigannya.

" Hinata-chan, apakah kau melihat sesuat yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto.

" Belum." Jawabnya, yang hanya membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Pencapaian tingkat pengikat sel Sharingan, mencapai 30% dan saat ini masih tetap berjalan. Status Normal." Orochimaru kembali berkata, Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Sel terus saling mengikat, pertumbuhan generasi sel hampir mencapai 60 %. Namun ledakan seketika terjadi membuat Orochimaru, Naruto dan Hinata terpental, menandakan penggabungan sel telah gagal. Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah, dan berteriak kesal karena rasa sakit yang di akibatkannya.

" Naruto kun, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung meletakkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya.

" Kau bilang tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh bukan?" Tanya Naruto, masih mengelus kepalanya yang berdarah. Hinata menunduk malu, akan perkataan Naruto.

" Sebenarnya aku melihat sedikit pergerakan, tapi ku kira itu bukan hal besar. Gomenne..." Ucap Hinata hampir menangis, Naruto hanya mendesah dan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari kepala Hinata hanya untuk menariknya dan menciumnya dalam.

Melepas ciumannya, Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata. " Bagus. Dengan begitu kau sudah melihat perbedaan pergerakkannya kan? Jadi jika terdapat pergerakkan seperti itu lagi kau harus cepat memberitahuku. Apa kau mengerti cintaku, manisku, sayangku?" Ucap Naruto menggoda, Hinata yang semula ingin menangis, seketika tergagap lengkap dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Disisi lain, Orochimaru tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata didepannya. " Khukhukhu... Shinzen no Kuni memiliki banyak kamar yang tersisa, pilihlah kamar yang kalian suka. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Orochimaru berkata, membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

Naruto menyeringai, dan mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dibantu Hinata, " Lebih baik kita lanjutkan." Naruto berkata, " Tapi, saranmu bagus juga. Bukan begitu Hinata-chan?" Tambahnya, membuat Hinata benar-benar hampir pingsan.

...

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terima kasih karena senpai sekalian sudah setia membaca dan review fict saya...**

 **Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 1000 review.. Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Kembali normal )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Hinata : 17 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Terima kasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


	25. Shinobi World War Arc 1

**Disclaimer : Still Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **WOW... Lama tak update, ternyata sudah tembus lebih dari 1000K Review... Terima kasih semuanya... Sekali lagi terima kasih...**

 **Honto ni Arigato Gozaimasu.**

 **Dan mohon maaf karena updatenya lama. Tapi sesuai janji, saya tidak akan membiarkan fict ini Discontinued seperti fict-fict lain yang membuat saya jengkel... Hehehe...**

 **Special Thanks for the reviewer.**

 **paramarthauzumaki45, Donquixote Tamao, The KidSNo OppAi, kainan, Jefri Hia-Sama, Madara Ootsutsuki, kiiro no kitsune.197, Energi flow, .5, Yami No Be, NaraBee, sandysantanu87, Indah605, Hageuy, Azzahra Moudy813, Setya566, Zhai Beh, asd, Kaoran, Sunrisehime, namikazeall, UzuHyuu689, 34, Jefri Hia-Sama, darmadarma83, azuramode, Okhi-san, Hany Hyuuga,.5, Zombie-NHL, Indah605, .940, Raihan, h, yuko, mustika-chan, Pian-Sama, XavierLucifer87, pedofillgila, putra uzumaki, Tenshisha Hikari, Namikaze fajar lucifer, darmadarma83, .3, fujiwarajannah, Cybrus contractor, Akuma no Arman, Seneal, dianrusdianto39, Cuka-san, Byakugan no Hime, Tenkuryuu, hutamara senju, tanpanama, admin, VV Love, Namefrenz, IndigoRasengan23, AidenP, piiip, thiyahrama, septi, Guest, hutamara senju, fujiwarajannah, The BaLanDa619, Onpu885, KillYouLove, Archilles, Awim Saluja, enZans, arif senpai, Seneal, ahmad. .9, Tedi, Onpu885, VV Love, Namichan, darkshinobi, thiyahrama, Namikaze'Minato 123, XXX, , Uchiha Tedjo, Pian-Sama, Hadinamikaze, ima, 666, rivaldiagustien, .5, .330, .31, Chiper Pol Aegis, harem no jutsu, Dedek635, Vari Rushifa, AripRif'an368, UnKnOw'S, arinasution5, Sopian 31, uzumaki megami, 7, namw, Uchiha Tedjo, Aru Hasuna 2409, tian, Nameboe-sama, febri, Cah uzumaki, akbarjr121, aldo. , dedek dwipayana 2, NHLOVERS, Razor04, arinasution5, Byakuren Hikaru83, Namikaze45, Hany Hyuuga, joshsua93, Onpu885, Deri Vlady, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, ara dipa, YoukoNoInari, Laras781, .980, uzumaki megami, Dante Sparda07, Raihan, harem no jutsu, ted Austin, gua suka, La saldi, Vivi-chan, triple-X, Sheva, acunhutamara, reader 007, septi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, fujiama17, syiffa975, vira-hime, .3, Issei07, dra zoLdyck, Natsu489, Lusy922, Khairil Anwar253, Deri Vlady, damar wulan, Iwas, .980, Hami Namikaze, David997, MATA.**

 **# AOI DOUJUTSU #**

 **Genre**

Adventure/Romance

 **Warning**

Doujutsu!Naruto Smart!Naruto Slight!Romantic Matrix!Inspired

 **Pair**

Naruto X Hinata, Sasuke X Sakura

 **Chapter 25 :**

 **Shinobi World War Arc 1**

 **OPEN MENU - PLAY YOUTUBE –** **" Naruto AMV Runnin ". "**

 _Last Time,_

 _Melepas ciumannya, Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata. " Bagus. Dengan begitu kau sudah melihat perbedaan pergerakkannya kan? Jadi jika terdapat pergerakkan seperti itu lagi kau harus cepat memberitahuku. Apa kau mengerti cintaku, manisku, sayangku?" Ucap Naruto menggoda, Hinata yang semula ingin menangis, seketika tergagap lengkap dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah._

 _Disisi lain, Orochimaru tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata didepannya. " Khukhukhu... Shinzen no Kuni memiliki banyak kamar yang tersisa, pilihlah kamar yang kalian suka. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Orochimaru berkata, membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah._

 _Naruto menyeringai, dan mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dibantu Hinata, " Lebih baik kita lanjutkan." Naruto berkata, " Tapi, saranmu bagus juga. Bukan begitu Hinata-chan?" Tambahnya, membuat Hinata benar-benar hampir pingsan._

 _..._

 **## AOI DOUJUTSU ##**

Chapter 25 : Shinobi World War Arc 1

Satu bulan kemudian.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dalam hidup seharusnya memiliki sesuatu yang berarti dalam setiap detiknya. Tapi, memang semua hal tidak bisa sepenuhnya di mengerti, bahkan jika kita menganggap bahwa kita bisa memahami beberapa diantaranya, semua itu masih belum cukup untuk mengerti akan arti dibalik waktu, apalagi arti dari kehidupan.

Berfilosofi. Yah, mungkin terdengar naif. Tapi, mencoba mengerti tidak ada salahnya kan? Karena _dia_ tahu, _Ia_ punya hak untuk berfilosofi, dan semua orang punya hak untuk itu. Namun _dia_ , seorang 'Naruto', sampai saat ini sulit untuk bisa memahami arti kehidupannya sendiri, karena semua yang Ia lakukan sejauh ini ibarat melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ke air yang tenang.

Saat kelahirannya adalah wujud nyata dari sebuah gelombang yang disebabkan oleh batu kerikil. Semua yang ia pikirkan adalah tentang 'Jika' dan 'Mungkin', sebuah hubungan sebab akibat yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Jika seandainya Ia tak di lahirkan, mungkin ayahnya akan bahagia bersama dengan saudara kembarnya dan membangun Konoha dengan damai. Jika Ia tak dilahirkan, mungkin Shisui Nii-sannya masih hidup sampai saat ini. Jika Ia tak dilahirkan, mungkin Konoha akan tetap _utuh_.

Berfilosofi membuatnya mendengus geli. Karena bagaimanapun, disini Ia sekarang, dilahirkan dan bahkan telah hidup untuk 18 tahun lamanya, takkan pernah menua jika Ia kembali membuat mata Shusseigan tentunya. Dan dari itu semua, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yah, Ryuu sensei yang mengajarkannya apa itu filosofi, tapi sampai saat ini, Ia belum juga memahami secara mendalam apa itu sebenarnya. Tapi, mengingat apa yang Ia alami bersama senseinya tersebut, membuatnya tersenyum.

Tersenyum karena masih ada didalam kondisi ini yang membuatnya tetap bertahan. Satu hal, Jika Ia tak dilahirkan, Ia takkan bertemu Ryuu sensei, membentuk organisasi SSS yang kini Ia pimpin bahkan bertemu dengan kekasih yang Ia sangat sayangi. Untuk itu, Ia akan terus maju dan mencari tahu lebih dalam akan arti kehidupannya.

Ia sadar, bukan lagi batu kerikil yang Ia jatuhkan, melainkan batu besar yang membuat air tenang menjadi pusaran air. Konoha, ayah, ibu, Shisui Nii-san, semuanya sudah menghilang akibat gelombang tersebut. Jadi, untuk apa Ia kembali, karena itu hanyalah masa lalunya, dan Ia tak bisa mengubahnya. Seperti yang Ryuu sensei katakan padanya, ' simpanlah kenangan, dan tataplah masa depan', sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan yang dikatakan olah Shisui Nii-sannya, ' Jangan pernah lupakan masa lalu, karena dengan semua itu kau tidak akan terjatuh lagi di masa depan'.

Masa depan, yang pastinya sebuah teka-teki, entah itu baik atau buruk. Namun, ' bahaya adalah hal yang pasti, tapi rasa takut adalah sebuah pilihan.' kata-kata senseinya terngiang di kepalanya, yang membuatnya harus yakin untuk menatap masa depan karena takut bukanlah pilihannya.

Semula Ia hanya ingin semua sesuai keinginannya, membuat mata yang menyerupai Shusseigan yang Ia yakin akan menjadi batu besar berikutnya yang akan Ia lemparkan ke dalam air. Ya, dia kira itu adalah hal yang Ia yakin bisa Ia capai dengan yah, lancar. Menurutnya!

Tapi, bukankah ini mudah? Tidak! Dia menjawab pikirannya dengan lantang, karena semua keinginannya lagi-lagi keluar dari yang seharusnya. Membuatnya seakan tak siap akan apa yang terjadi kedepannya, bukan berarti Ia takut, Ia hanya tak siap jika memang riak air yang Ia buat menjadi terlalu besar untuk Ia hadapi.

" Jadi, bagaimana penglihatanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Hinata berpaling, hanya untuk melihat Naruto mendudukan diri, bersandar dan menatap langit malam dalam diam, " Naruto-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan kekasihnya. Memanggil namanya lagi, namun sang kekasih 'Naruto' kembali tak menanggapinya. Semua sudah cukup, mendudukan diri tepat di hadapan sang kekasih, Hinata hendak memarahi sang kekasih yang dengan tega mengabaikannya. Namun, Ia hanya bisa terdiam, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karena disana Ia melihat Naruto _nya_ terlihat begitu murung.

" Naruto-kun?" Gumamnya.

Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Naruto, namun kedua tangan tegas kekasihnya terlebih dahulu menariknya dan memeluknya erat. " Aku mencintaimu." Suara serak mendalam terdengar di telinganya, dan Ia tahu suara itu milik kekasihnya. Ia seharusnya bahagia mendengar kata ajaib tersebut, jika dalam keadaan lain mungkin Ia akan langsung pingsan. Namun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya, untuk itu Ia mencoba melepas pelukan erat sang kekasih.

" Tidak." Naruto kembali menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, " Tetap seperti ini. Ku mohon, aku ingin terus seperti ini." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

" T-Tapi?" Hinata selalu menyukai pelukan hangat sang kekasih, namun Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan mengapa kekasihnya terlihat murung? Kekasihnya memang sedikit berubah sejak hari dimana duplikat Shusseigan terealisasikan, memang tak sekuat mata yang di rencanakan tapi Ia tahu Naruto _nya_ sudah berusaha.

Hinata terus mencoba untuk melepas eratnya pelukan yang di berikan Naruto, namun semua percuma karena Naruto tak berniat untuk melepasnya. Menyerah dengan usahanya, Hinata tahu ada sesuatu dengan Naruto namun untuk saat ini Ia harus bersabar dan hanya bisa membalas pelukan kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya mendongak untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Naruto.

" Baik, jika kau tak mau bicara sekarang. Tapi ingat, aku selalu ada untuk mu." Hinata berkata tegas, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum menerima kecupan lain dari Hinata.

Bibir lembut Hinata selalu bisa mengobati hatinya, tapi... _" Aku telah bermain dengan kehidupan maupun kematian. Hiruzen Oji-san, Tsunade Hime, Ero Jiraiya, semuanya, mereka seharusnya telah mati jika aku dan sensei tak bermain dengan kehidupan. Aku hanya takut Kami-sama akan murka dan memberikan hal yang di luar kemampuanku. Gomenne, Hime. Aku hanya tak ingin membebani mu dengan apa yang saat ini ku pikirkan."_ Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata birunya yang kini telah bermutasi menjadi Shusseigan.

….

* * *

Bintang masih memenuhi malam, namun waktu terus berputar. Cahaya rembulan membantu penerangan bagi sepasang kekasih juga para anggota clan Hyuga yang berlalu lalang untuk melihat keindahan malam, yang tentunya tanpa di ketahui Naruto dan Hinata, mereka kini menjadi bahan perbincangan bagi para anggota clan Hyuga yang terlihat hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum melihat betapa romantisnya sepasang kekasih yang berada di puncak kastil.

Sementara para anggota clan Hyuga terutama wanita sedang tersenyum-senyum melihat sepasang kekasih di atas kastil, para pria termasuk ketua clan Hyuga tengah berkumpul bersama dengan anggota SSS terkecuali Sasuke yang sejak sebulan lalu pergi menemui Itachi dan sampai saat ini belum kembali. Mereka mulai mendudukan diri memenuhi sebuah ruangan besar yang sepertinya akan menjadi pertemuan besar jika di lihat dari suasana yang terlihat sedikit formal.

" Jadi, perang shinobi ke empat akan segera di mulai. Saya tak mengira akan jadi seperti ini, apa kita akan berpartisipasi?" Salah satu anggota cabang clan Hyuga memecah keheningan dengan kata-katanya.

" Naruto-sama belum membuat keputusan ikut atau tidaknya kita pada perang nanti. Kita hanya perlu bersiap diri jika memang kita akan berpartisipasi." Anggota utama clan Hyuga berkata datar, yang hanya hanya dibalas anggukan dari anggota cabang Clan Hyuga.

Perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut teralihkan karena pemimpin mereka yakni Hiashi Hyuga mulai berjalan menuju panggung. Bersamaan dengan itu, tim SSS kecuali Sasuke tentunya, berdiri sejajar disisi panggung menghadap para anggota utama dan cabang clan Hyuga yang mulai merapihkan tempat duduk mereka.

Dengan menegakkan tubuhnya, Hiashi menatap semua anggotanya. " Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Akatsuki telah melemah setelah menerima serangan dari desa-desa besar shinobi. Dari semua daftar anggota Akatsuki yang kita terima, hanya dua orang anggota yang berhasil dimusnahkan yakni Kakuzu dan Sasori, dan sisa dari mereka memang harus diakui cukup kuat untuk di musnahkan." Hiashi memulai, mendapat anggukan dari semua anggotanya yang memang mengakui kekuatan Akatsuki karena mereka telah menyaksikan bagaimana kekuatan Akatsuki dari siaran langsung sebulan yang lalu.

" Dari pihak desa-desa Shinobi, juga memiliki kerugian yang cukup membuat desa mereka rapuh. Gaara dari Suna telah berhasil di tangkap, bahkan jika bukan karena pengorbanan Hachibi, Raikage dan Tsuchikage hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka ketika menghadapi pemimpin Akatsuki dan ribuan mahluk berwarna putih. Dari itu semua, desa-desa besar telah bersatu dan menyatakan perang terhadap Akatsuki serta pasukan putihnya." Lanjut Hiashi, namun belum sempat Hiashi kembali berbicara, Ia menoleh hanya untuk melihat Naruto telah memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Hinata. Memberikan senyumannya, Naruto membungkuk singkat dan mengangguk agar Hiashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hiashi kembali menatap anggota clannya, " Naruto, telah meminta clan Hyuga untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang tersebut, akan tetapi Naruto telah memintaku agar kalian dapat ikut berdasarkan kemauan kalian. Jadi bagi kalian yang ingin ikut berpartisipasi bersama dengan ku dan Naruto dalam perang, silahkan angkat tangan." Hiashi menyatakan, sebelum akhirnya Hizashi melangkah dan berdiri beberapa meter di depan panggung menatap Hiashi.

Membungkuk singkat, Hizashi mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi. " Maaf Hiashi-sama, kami hanya terdiri dari 200 anggota aktif, sedangkan Akatsuki memiliki beberapa anggota kuat. Selain setengah chakra Kyubi, dapat dikatakan kini seluruh Biju juga mereka telah miliki dan seperti yang kami saksikan, mereka juga memiliki ribuan mahluk putih yang menjadi pasukan mereka. Kami ingin ikut bersama anda dan Naruto, tapi kami ingin mengetahui strategi atau bagaimana kami dapat melawan? Kami hanya tak ingin mati sia-sia." Hizashi berkata, membuat semua anggota clan Hyuga mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Hiashi.

Hiashi mengangguk, Ia juga mengerti kekhawatiran para anggotanya, terlebih mereka juga telah mengalami hal buruk ketika melawan pasukan Hokage, Minato. " Untuk itu aku hanya meminta bagi mereka yang dengan suka rela dan ingin untuk menuju medan perang bersama ku dan Naruto." Hiashi berkata, yang sepertinya hanya membuat semua anggotanya sedikit melemah karena berarti mereka akan menuju ke kematian secara sia-sia.

Disisi yang sama, Hizashi juga tengah berfikir. Naruto, Hinata dan tim SSS, sangatlah kuat, namun Ia tahu seberapapun kuatnya mereka, takkan mungkin selalu menjaga anggota clan Hyuga yang menurutnya mungkin hanya akan menjadi penghambat mereka di perang nanti.

Ruangan hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sebuah desingan keras membuat semua orang berpaling ke arah yang ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari dua alat yang Naruto tancapkan ke lantai yang kini hancur di depannya. Semua dapat melihat dua benda tersebut mulai bersinar dan mulai membentuk sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari cahaya, sebelum akhirnya dua orang dengan pakaian aneh keluar dari pintu tersebut dengan salah satu dari mereka berlutut di depan Naruto.

" Lord Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengernyit karena Ia tak tahu siapa dua orang di depannya terlebih dua orang tersebut menggunakan panggilan yang aneh pada kekasihnya.

" Don't call me like that, but nice to see you again, eh… Tirion." Naruto menyapa, sebelum beralih ke satu orang lain di sebelah seseorang yang ternyata bernama Tirion.

Naruto membungkuk, " King Wrynn ,I apologize for not noticing you. But, I…" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya, seseorang yang ternyata Wrynn menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan Naruto.

" Don't worry. Everything is yours, and all clan is already to fight beside you. Don't hesitate to open all the cube and we can win the glory together like before." Wrynn berkata, Naruto tersenyum karena sesuai perkataan Wrynn bahwa semua pasukan serta clan-clan lain sudah siap tempur baginya.

Semua anggota clan Hyuga hanya bisa terdiam, dan hanya bisa menyaksikan Naruto dan dua orang baru tersebut dengan ketidak pahaman. Sedangkan Tim SSS kecuali Sasuke tentunya, tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tirion.

Hiruzen mendekat dan mulai menjabat tangan dengan Wrynn sebelum akhirnya mengadu tinjunya pada Tirion sebagai tanda persahabatannya. Sebelum akhirnya tim SSS yang lainnya juga mendekat dan membungkuk pada Wrynn yang hanya dibalas bungkukkan lain oleh Wrynn.

….

* * *

Sementara itu, di tanah gersang yang kini menjadi wujud baru Konoha, terdapat beberapa gubuk yang tak terlalu besar berdiri di sekitar tanah Konoha tersebut. Beberapa wajah familiar nampak berkumpul di suatu gubuk yang berada di tengah gubuk-gubuk lain, dan cukup jelas bahwa mereka tengah berdiskusi.

" Apa kau yakin kita cukup kuat untuk berpartisipasi dalam perang?" Asuma bertanya, asap masih mengepul keluar dari bibirnya.

" Diam menunggu kematian lebih merepotkan, akan lebih berguna jika mati sebagai Shinobi." Shikaku menjawab, sambil menjentikkan rokok yang terapit pada dua jarinya. Seiring abu rokok jatuh ketanah, Shikaku dapat melihat anggukan dari Asuma, yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum sebelum kembali memasukkan rokok nya kembali kemulut.

" Tou-san, berhentilah merokok." Shikamaru berjalan mendekat , mendapat perhatian Asuma dan Shikaku.

Shikaku hanya mengangkat bahu, " Yah, aku juga mengatakan yang sama padamu dulu ketika kau mulai merokok."

" Mendokusai." Respon Shikamaru atas ucapan sang ayah.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika mereka mencium aroma ramen dari beberapa mangkuk yang tersusun rapih di atas meja besar.

" Semua! Makanan siap!" Ayame berteriak, mendapat antusias dari semua orang yang berlari mendekat, tak terkecuali Shikaku, Asuma dan Shikamaru.

Beberapa orang telah berkumpul dan mendudukan diri mengelilingi meja, sedangkan ayame kembali ke gerobak kecil yang kini menjadi tempatnya memasak ramen setelah mereka harus merelakan restorannya hancur bersama desanya.

" Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Tenten, kalian harus memakan ramen kalian. Aku tahu ini berat, tapi ku yakin keluarga kalian di alam sana akan bersedih melihat kalian seperti ini." Kurenai berkata, sambil menatap Kiba dan yang lainnya yang masih hanya menundukan kepala mereka.

Shikaku yang melihat empat shinobi didepannya hanya diam, mengehela nafas sebelum akhirnya memukul meja dengan keras tak memperdulikan ramennya yang tumpah. " Shinobi dilihat bukan bagaimana mereka hidup, tapi Shinobi dilihat dari bagaimana mereka mati. Tentukan pilihan kalian, berdiam diri menunggu kematian atau mati sebagai Shinobi sejati dan temui keluarga kalian di alam sana dengan bangga."

Ucapan Shikaku sontak mengejutkan semua pasang mata, bahkan ucapan tersebut terus terulang dan terngiang di kepala Kiba, Sakura, Shino dan Tenten. Mereka semua memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh ayah Shikamaru, butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk mengolah kata-kata itu secara mendalam hingga akhirnya mereka mengerti ucapan itu dengan baik. Apa arti dari Shinobi?

 _" Aku akan membuat kalian tersenyum ketika aku menemui kalian."_ Shino tersenyum di balik kerah baju yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

 _" Aku dan Akamaru akan membuat kalian bangga, dan tunggu aku disana selama aku mencatat sejarah disini."_ Akamaru menyalak, melihat seringai Kiba.

 _" Bersedih takkan mengembalikan mereka kembali, dan aku ingin menemui mereka tanpa rasa malu."_ Sakura mengeratkan tinjunya, **" Yeah, semangat! Chaa!"** Batin sakura menambahkan.

 _" Sepertinya, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak senjata."_ Tenten mengelus segel menyimpanan senjatanya.

Bahkan Konohamaru dan timnya serta Iruka yang membantu Ayame dan Teuchi merapikan gerobaknya, diam-diam memikirkan perkataan Shikaku.

Disisi lain, Shikaku tersenyum, " Melihat kalian sepertinya sudah mengerti, kurasa ini saatnya mengembalikan semangat api yang ada di dalam diri kalian. Kita akan berpartisipasi dalam perang dan untuk tahap awal yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah memakan ramen kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Kiba, Sakura, Shino dan Tenten, tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. " Hai." Jawab mereka semua. Shikaku tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya menatap muram ramennya yang jatuh ketanah. " Mendokusai." ucapnya, yang hanya membuat semua yang orang yang mengililingi meja tertawa.

" Yosh, semangat muda." Guy sensei akhirnya berkata, setelah tersadar dari rasa kagumnya akan ucapan Shikaku.

" Benar Guy-sensei, aku akan mambuat anda bangga dan menjadi ninja yang menakjubkan!" Teriak Lee, lagi-lagi membuat suasana semakin cerah.

Ino menyikut Shikamaru yang tak memperdulikan Guy dan muridnya dan hanya menatap ayahnya aneh, " Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tak melihat genjutsu terkuat Konoha." Ucap Ino, Shikamaru tak mendengarkan dan terus menatap ayahnya. " Hei, apa kau tak mendengarku!" Ino berteriak.

" Tenanglah Ino, ku yakin Shikamaru hanya terkejut melihat ayahnya ternyata bisa memberikan motivasi." Choji berkata sambil terus memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Ino hanya menggerutu akan hal itu.

Kurenai terkikik melihat tingkah laku semua temannya, sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke arah Shino yang masih belum memakan ramennya. " Shino-kun, mengapa kau tak memakan ramenmu? Aku tahu kau jarang memakan itu, tapi untuk saat ini hanya ramen yang mudah kita dapatkan."

Shino menggeleng, " Bukan itu sensei, tapi aku hanya bingung. Aku tak mengendalikan seranggaku untuk mengangkat mangkuk ramen ku." Shino menunjuk serangga-serangga yang mengangkat mangkuk ramennya lebih dekat ke wajahnya.

Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya semua terdiam ketika sebuah kunai tertancap tepat di depan mangkuk Tenten. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Akamaru bahkan menggonggong terus menerus ke arah bukit atau gundukan yang dulu menjadi monumen Hokage.

" Semua bersiap! Kita mungkin telah terkepung oleh musuh." Shikaku berkata, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membentuk lingkaran saling memunggungi.

Perlahan namun pasti, langit mulai gelap membuat Shino melebarkan matanya di balik kaca mata yang Ia pakai. Ia sangat tahu apa ini, karena Ia melihat langit kini di penuhi serangga yang sangat akrab baginya. Seiring langit menggelap, gonggongan anjing mulai terdengar di sekelilng mereka yang kali ini membuat Kiba meneteskan air matanya karena Ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat familiar baginya.

Semua berpaling ketika mendengar suara kereta kuda mendekat disertai dentingan logam. Shikaku dan yang lainnya akhirnya meredakan kesiagaannya, karena mereka tahu siapa yang telah datang kepada mereka.

" Tenten-chan, maafkan ayah dan ibu karena tak segera datang!"

Tenten melebarkan matanya, air mata mengalir pada kedua pipinya. " Ayah! Ibu!" Teriaknya. Sebelum akhirnya Shunshin dan memeluk sang ayah erat.

Disisi lain, " Apa kau tak mau memeluk Tou-san mu, Shino?" Shibi ternyata sudah berada di belakang Shino bersama dengan beberapa anggotanya, Shino bergetar sebelum berbalik dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan sang ayah.

Kiba juga melompat dan mendekat ke arah orang yang sangat Ia kenal, " Mengapa kau mengendus ibumu seperti itu?"

Kiba menangis, sebelum tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan taringnya. Melompat, Kiba segera mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu, dan mendapat elusan dari sang kakak, Hana Inuzuka diiringi gonggongan anjing-anjing dari beberapa anggota klannya.

keluarga kini kembali berkumpul, langit kembali cerah setelah Shibi menarik serangga-serangganya. Para Inuzuka juga sudah berkumpul menemui ahli waris mereka. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Kurenai dapat melihat wajah muram dari Sakura yang sepertinya hanya keluarganya yang tak datang menemuinya. Mendekat ke arah Sakura, Kurenai memeluknya membiarkan Sakura menangis karena sepertinya apa yang di harapkan Sakura tak terwujud.

" Tou-san, Kaa-san, mereka hanya warga sipil. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa mereka takkan bisa bertahan." Sakura menangis, dan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kurenai yang kini sudah menjadi senseinya dalam hal Genjutsu.

" Maaf jika aku menyela reuni kalian." Seseorang berkata, membuat semua orang berpaling.

Semua bersiaga, karena mereka tengah melihat seseorang bertudung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Shikaku menyipitkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya mengerutkan kening ketika melihat seseorang tersebut membuka tudungnya.

" Sasuke." Ucapnya, mendapat perhatian Sakura yang dengan cepat melepas pelukan Kurenai dan mencari keberadaan orang yang Ia cintai.

Disisi lain, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikaku yang semakin siaga, Ia memang tahu bahwa Sasuke masih berpihak pada Konoha, namun seiring berjalannya waktu tak ada yang tak mungkin bahwa teman bisa menjadi musuh.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Shikaku bertanya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Shikaku datar, walaupun matanya sempat melirik Sakura.

Sasuke hampir tersenyum ketika memandang Shikaku, " Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Shikaku menangkap gulungan kecil yang di lemparkan oleh Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

" Jangan pergi." Suara Sakura, menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum dibalik wajah yang kembali datar.

Tampilan datar, menjadi topeng Sasuke ketika menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang ternyata hanya tinggal beberapa meter darinya. Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan seketika aktif, menghentakkan Sakura dan yang lainnya untuk bersiaga, tak terkecuali Kurenai yang sudah menarik kunainya dan hendak menyerang namun di tahan oleh Asuma.

" Jika dia ingin menyakiti Sakura, dia bisa melakukannya sejak awal. Tenanglah, jika memang terjadi sesuatu kepada Sakura, aku pastikan Sasuke tidak akan bisa bertahan melawan kita semua." Asuma berkata santai, namun ternyata dia juga sudah menyiapkan pedang chakranya ( Chakura to ).

Kembali ke Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap Sakura. " Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, namun Sasuke hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke arah kelompok Konoha disekitarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, namun hampir tak dapat terlihat dan terdengar oleh Sakura. _" Mengapa mereka bertindak seakan-akan aku akan menyakitinya?"_ Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan Sharingan abadinya. _" Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, kau tumbuh menjadi lebih cantik, Sakura."_ Sharingannya mulai mengamati tubuh Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. _" Sial, tubuhnya lebih dari apa yang ku harapkan. Dan 'itu' memang tak lebih besar dari Tsunade-chan, tapi… Aargh… Sial, apa yang ku pikirkan? Naruto aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."_

" Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau diam saja?" Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, namun sayangnya kini Sharingannya terfokus pada bibir Sakura.

" _Naruto dan Hinata sering berciuman, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya? Her lips, I want to endorse it."_ Sasuke kembali tersentak dari apa yang baru saja Ia pikirkan, bahkan Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Ia sampai menggunakan bahasa Azeroth? _" Sial, Naruto! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu untuk ini."_ Tapi, bagaimanapun Naruto tak bisa di salahkan karena pada dasarnya Ia seperti ini karena beberapa kali Ia melihat Naruto mencium Hinata. _" Tidak, bagaimanapun Ia dengan seenaknya berciuman tanpa memperdulikan sekitar."_ Sasuke menggeram dan ingin segera kembali ke Shinzen no kuni hanya untuk meninju Naruto. Namun, tanpa disadari, ternyata geraman Sasuke terdengar di telinga Sakura dan membuatnya memundurkan langkah.

" Sasuke-kun!" Nada suara Sakura mulai naik, kakinya kini dua langkah menjauh. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menjauh, tersentak dan membodohi dirinya sendiri karena mungkin Sakura telah salah pengertian akan geramannya tersebut.

" Aku.." Sasuke memulai, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, Sasuke tak bisa berkata lebih ketika Ia sadar Ia sedang menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata. _" Usuratonkachi."_ Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya Ia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali tepat menatap mata Sakura yang seketika membeku.

Sementara itu, Kurenai yang melihat Sakura terdiam hanya mengerutkan kening. Sebelumnya ia telah melihat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur, namun kini Ia melihat tubuh Sakura terdiam dan hanya berdiri mematung serta matanya yang terus menatap Sasuke. Melebarkan matanya, " Tak bisa dibiarkan, Ia menggenjutsu Sakura." Kurenai berkata, namun belum sempat Ia bergerak, lengannya di tahan oleh tangan Asuma yang menggenggamnya erat.

" Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakura dalam bahaya!" Bentak Kurenai, namun Asuma hanya menggeleng.

" Tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan atau apapun yang menandakan bahaya pada tubuh Sakura. Lebih baik kita menunggu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucapnya, Kurenai hanya menggeram sebelum akhirnya melepas tangan Asuma kasar dan terdiam.

...

Inside Genjutsu.

Sakura tak tahu dimana Ia berada saat ini, namun yang Ia tahu kini tubuhnya tengah terbaring serta tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali-tali yang menancap pada rumput. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia menyadari bahwa Ia kini berada di padang rumput dan hari menunjukkan malam dilihat dari bulan dan bintang yang bertebaran.

" Selama 72 jam kau akan berada disini, namun hanya sesaat diluar sana." Sebuah suara membuat Sakura berpaling hanya untuk melihat Sasuke seketika menampakkan diri dan mendudukan diri disisinya. Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa jenis Genjutsu yang diberikan Sasuke padanya? Bagaimanapun Ia merasa takut karena selama hidupnya, Ia selalu menerima informasi bahwa akan selalu menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang terkena Genjutsu dari seorang Uchiha.

Sakura memberontak, " Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bilang pada ku untuk menunggumu, dan sampai saat ini aku terus menantimu. Tapi, kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke-kun?" Air mata terancam keluar dari matanya, tangannya mengepal erat dan mencoba bergerak untuk melepas kekangannya. Ia takut, namun pelatihannya dengan Kurenai membuatnya terus mencoba melepas Genjutsu yang mengekangnya. Menguras hampir semua chakranya, namun hasilnya nihil.

" Sakura, apa kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke berkata, tatapannya tetap kedepan tak ingin melihat reaksi Sakura akan pertanyaannya. _" Sial aku tak boleh melihatnya, jangan berbalik, kau harus bisa menahannya Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sementara Uchiha muda menahan keinginan lelakinya, Sakura disisi lain hanya bisa terdiam membeku dengan apa yang di pertanyakan lelaki yang Ia cintai. Sudah jelas bahwa Ia mencintainya, dan Ia yakin ia sudah sangat jelas membuktikannya ketika Ia dulu bersama Sasuke. Apa itu masih belum cukup?

" K-Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasuke-kun. A-Aku selalu mencintaimu..." Sakura tergagap, " B-Bahkan jika kau membunuhku." Sakura berkata lemah ketika melirik sesaat tali yang mengekang tangannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai merangkak tepat di atas tubuh terbaring Sakura. Sasuke tak memperdulikan tubuh bergetar Sakura, Ia hanya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis di bawahnya." Terima kasih. Dan aku takkan membunuhmu. Tapi, aku hanya akan membawa mu _to_ _Heaven_."

" He-Heaven?"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, apa maksud 'Heaven' pada Sasuke. Matanya melebar seketika, karena detik itu juga Sasuke menciumnya tepat dibibir. Tepat dibibir? Pipi Sakura merah padam akan kenyataan yang Ia rasakan sekarang, Ia tak siap untuk ini, jantungnya berdegup cepat, tangan dan kakinya melemas, Ia hendak pingsan namun pada akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

" S-Sas.." Belum sempat Sakura menenangkan diri, Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Kali ini berbeda, ciuman itu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sasuke melumat bibirnya, Ia tak tahu akan sensasi aneh yang Ia rasakan, Sakura tahu tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas namun tubuhnya kini merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sakura tak mengerti, rasa panas itu membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih seakan ciuman Sasuke membuatnya gila.

Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, nalurinya berteriak, ciuman Sasuke membuatnya hilang kendali. Bibirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan menerima bibir Sasuke agar melumat bibirnya lebih dan lebih. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar sesaat, namun yang Ia tahu setelah itu Sasuke semakin membuatnya gila.

Disisi lain, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya tak bisa berhenti, bibir Sakura begitu lembut, dan membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya tegang sesaat ketika Ia merasakan bibir Sakura terbuka dan menyabut ciumannya. Ia merasa dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya semakin liar, Ia tak sadar lidahnya mulai menyentuh lidah Sakura. Namun satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah hal yang membuatnya semakin _entahlah_ , namun Ia menikmatinya. Ia melumatnya, lidah mereka saling bertemu yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

Sasuke menyerah pada dorongan batinnya, tangannya kirinya mulai mencengkram leher belakang Sakura dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan tangan kanannya berlari di sekitar pinggang ramping wanita yang kini mulai mengerang dalam ciumannya. Erangan tersebut, membuatnya kembali tersentak dan seakan membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri semakin cepat.

Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, dan mulai mengusap lembut pinggang Sakura sebelum akhirnya berlabuh tepat di payudara kiri Sakura. Erangan kembali terdengar ketika tangan kanannya meremas dengan lembut payudara Sakura, Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini, namun Ia ingin terus mendengar erangan demi erangan keluar dari bibir gadis yang berada dalam kekangannya.

Erangan terhenti ketika tangan kanan Sasuke berpisah dari payudara kiri Sakura, namun erangan lain segera datang ketika tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan menarik ujung baju Sakura hingga menampakkan bra hitam yang melingkupi kedua payudara Sakura. Erangan yang semula tertahan bibir Sasuke, kini jelas terdengar ketika Sasuke melepas ciumannya, dan mulai menciumi leher Sakura seiring tangan kanannya kini mulai mengelus payudara yang hanya tertutup bra.

" Ahn~... Ss-Sasuke-kun." Mendengar Sakura mengerang dan memanggil namanya, membuat pengguna Sharingan semakin gila. Erangan dan desahan semakin jelas di telinga Sasuke ketika tangan kanannya mulai berlari menuju sisi bawah bra dan menarik ke atas menampakkan _keindahan_ tubuh atas Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke perlahan pindah dari leher Sakura menuju payudara kanan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai meremas dengan lembut payudara kiri Sakura. " Ahn~..." Sakura mengerang dan membusungkan dadanya ketika lidah Sasuke mulai menghisap dan melumat payudara kirinya.

Sasuke terus mendominasi Sakura, entah sudah berapa lama Ia bermain dengan payudara kiri Sakura. Sasuke menikmati ini, tapi seketika Ia menegang, Ia telah berbuat terlalu jauh. Mulut dan tangannya seketika terlepas dari payudara Sakura, yang hanya meninggalkan erangan lain dari Sakura.

" S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura tergagap, tubuhnya masih belum normal akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Maaf Sakura, Aku… lepas kendali." Ucap Sasuke, sambil mendudukan dirinya disisi Sakura.

Masih terengah-engah, Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. " Bisakah kau melepas kekangan ini, ini membuat tangan dan kaki ku sakit." Pinta Sakura, yang terus saja terengah-engah akan sensasi yang Ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu. " kumohon." Pintanya lagi, yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan mulai memfokuskan Sharingannya untuk melepas tali yang mengikat Sakura.

" Sudah..." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura sudah menerjangnya membuat Sasuke terbaring dengan Sakura yang kini mengangkanginya.

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke singkat, " Itu tidak adil jika kau mengikat dan mempermainkan ku seperti itu." Ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium Sasuke singkat. " Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Jika kau menginginkannya, kau bisa bicara langsung pada ku tanpa harus mengikat ku seperti itu."

Sasuke tersentak, apa yang Ia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Sejak awal Ia memang sengaja untuk mengikat Sakura, karena Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali apabila Sakura meresponnya secara berlebihan ketika Ia hanya ingin menciumnya (walaupun pada akhirnya Ia lebih dari sekedar mencium Sakura).

Semua sudah terjadi. Mengalah akan nalurinya, Sasuke menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya, sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan menariknya lebih dalam. " Kita masih memiliki 69 jam, 30 menit dan 15 detik tersisa disini."

...

Genjutsu Off.

Seiring Genjutsu terlepas, baik Sakura dan Sasuke terengah-engah lengkap dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi masing-masing. Bagi mereka berdua, lebih dari 70 jam di dalam Genjutsu merupakan waktu yang sekiranya membuat mereka merasa puas. Namun bagi Shinobi Konoha, Genjutsu tersebut hanya sesaat.

Kurenai disisi lain tahu bahwa genjutsu terlepas dilihat dari bagaimana Sakura mulai terengah-engah ketika jatuh terduduk, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang juga terlihat mencoba mengatur nafas. " Sakura-chan!" Panggilnya, namun Sakura tak menjawab panggilannya.

" Sudah ku bilang tak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura." Ucap Asuma yang masih setia berdiri di sisi Kurenai yang mendengus. ' Dan jika ku ingat-ingat, wajah Sakura dan cara bagaimana Sakura terengah-engah hampir sama ketika malam pertama kita. Bukan begitu Nai-Hime?' Bisik Asuma pelan, yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Kurenai memerah.

Pipi Kurenai masih memerah namun ia kini mulai memfokuskan fikirannya ke hal lain dan hanya berfokus untuk melihat Sakura yang mulai mendirikan tubuhnya, dan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke hanya untuk meninju Sasuke tepat di wajah. Hal tersebut tentunya membuat Kurenai dan setiap Konoha Shinobi yang melihat melebarkan matanya atau dalam kasus khusus hanya menyipitkan mata bagi para Nara.

Pukulan Sakura tak begitu kuat, namun cukup untuk dapat menghempaskan Sasuke beberapa meter. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tetap menstabilkan nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

" Untuk apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya, namun kerah jubahnya seketika di cengkram dan tarik oleh Sakura untuk membangunkannya secara paksa.

" Untuk membuatku menunggu lama." Jawab Sakura, yang setelahnya mencium Sasuke dalam namun singkat.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi Sasuke, karena bagaimanapun Ia sedang di tonton oleh banyak pasang mata. " Sudah ku bilang jangan menciumku di depan orang lain." Gerutunya, namun Sakura hanya menyeringai.

" Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah rasanya sama antara Genjutsu dan keadaan nyata." Sasuke mendengus mendengar alasan Sakura.

" Urusai." Sakura hanya tertawa melihat wajah malu dari lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menatap Sakura yang mulai tenang. " Aku harus pergi, jika kau ingin menemui orang tua mu, datanglah ke tempat yang ku beritahu dan panggil aku jika kau sudah disana. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. 70 jam lebih didalam Genjutsu merupakan waktu yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk memberitahu Sakura bahwa kedua orang tuanya kini telah aman dibawah pengawasannya. Sakura senang akan hal tersebut, terlebih Sasuke menanamkan sebuah alat atau mungkin sebuah fuinjutsu pada telapak tangannya agar kapanpun bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke maupun orang tuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika membalikkan badannya dan mulai menghilang dengan Shunshinnya, tak memperdulikan Nara Shikaku yang melebarkan matanya saat membaca lembaran terbuka dari gulungan kecil yang di berikan Sasuke sebelumnya.

" **Pastikan Sakura aman. Dengan begitu kau dan yang lainnya tak harus mati."** Isi gulungan tersebut, cukup membuat Nara sedikit takut.

" Menarik, dan tidak merepotkan." Gumam ketua clan Nara.

...

Tak jauh dari lokasi tanah Konoha, Sasuke seketika muncul tepat di samping dua anggota Akatsuki yang tersenyum melihatnya.

" Sepertinya kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana, bukan begitu Otouto?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dan tepat disisi kiri Itachi, Kisame terlihat menyeringai.

" Meh, bahkan aku mencium sesuatu yang memuakkan. Baunya seperti cairan Sperm..." Belum sempat Kisame menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah berdiri disampingnya lengkap dengan Katana yang menempel erat pada lehernya.

" Jika kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu, aku takkan ragu untuk membunuhmu." Ancam Uchiha muda, yang membuat Kisame menyeringai lebih, sedangkan Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

" Hentikan Otouto. Kita tak memiliki banyak waktu, dan sudah saatnya aku dan Kisame kembali. Pemimpin Akatsuki, akan curiga jika kami hanya berkomunikasi jarak jauh tanpa kembali ke pertemuan." Sasuke mengangguk mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Satu bulan lamanya, setelah Sasuke dan Itachi bertemu. Itachi selalu menyembunyikan pertemuan mereka dari Nagato, dan mereka cukup beruntung karena Kisame ternyata tak menyukai sifat Nagato setelah Konan dan Yahiko mati.

" Sampai bertemu di perang, Nii-san." Sasuke menatap Itachi yang menangguk padanya.

" Ku harap kalian bersiap. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada hal lain yang perlu kau ketahui. Ayo Kisame." Itachi berkata, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan Kisame.

...

* * *

Shinzen no Kuni.

Naruto dan yang lainnya telah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk membicarakan segala hal yang di perlukan dalam perang nanti. Wrynn dan Tirion telah sepakat untuk membantu Naruto sebagaimana Naruto dan timnya telah membantu mereka dalam perang di Azeroth. Disamping itu, setelah penerjemahan terus menerus akan perkataan Wrynn dan Tirion, semua anggota clan Hyuga kini juga telah mendapatkan kepercayaan diri mereka.

" So, I must go back now. And as I said, don't Hesitate to call us, cause.. we are always ready to fight beside you." Wrynn berkata, mendapat bungkukkan hormat dari Naruto sebagai jawabannya. Wrynn mengangguk, dan mulai memasuki portal yang sejak awal memang tidak di tutup olah Naruto.

Setelah Wrynn dan Tirion memasuki portal, Naruto mulai menonaktifkan portal dan berbalik hanya untuk melihat Hiashi tengah menatapnya. " Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki teman yang menarik, Naruto-kun." Hiashi berkata, Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang _tidak_ gatal.

" Nah, itu hanya masa lalu yang ku jalani bersama sensei ku." Jawab Naruto, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya karena mengingat kematian senseinya.

" Sensei mu, Ryuu kan?" Tanya Hiashi, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya merasakan lengannya di genggam erat oleh Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa Ia masih memiliki kekasih yang menyayanginya.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum dalam hati, sepertinya putrinya dapat menjadi obat bagi kesedihan Naruto. Hiashi tahu siapa Ryuu, karena bagaimanapun Ryuu pernah membantunya dalam persidangan Naruto dulu yang juga membuatnya yakin bahwa Naruto dan Ryuu pasti sangat dekat. " Aku yakin Ryuu-san akan bangga padamu." Ucapnya.

" Terima kasih." Naruto mengangguk dengan keyakinan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar, seiring Orochimaru memasuki ruangan dengan seringaiannya. Sejak kedatangan Wrynn dan Tirion, Orochimaru di minta oleh Naruto untuk mempersiapkan peralatan perang yang dimiliki oleh Shinzen no Kuni yang tentunya mendapat antusias Orochimaru.

" Khukhukhu... Gah!" Orochimaru seketika mendapat tinju dari Tsunade, " Sudah ku bilang jangan memulai apapun dengan tawa seperti itu!" Tsunade muda mendengus, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Orochimaru yang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Butuh dua menit bagi Orochimaru untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tertawa bersama Hinata yang mencoba menahan tawanya. Orochimaru mendesis, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai ketika menatap Naruto.

" Peralatan sudah siap, Naruto-kun. Aku tak sabar untuk menampilkannya dalam perang nanti, Khu.. Yah, itu saja." Orochimaru dapat melihat Tsunade kembali bersiap ketika Ia hampir kembali tertawa.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Orochi-baka, hanya bisa tersenyum karena bagaimanapun ternyata senseinya dan clan senseinya memberikan peninggalan atau warisan pada nya yang sangat dapat membantunya kedepan nanti.

" Jika begitu kita hanya tinggal menunggu." Ucap Naruto.

...

* * *

Satu hari telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat, namun bagi seseorang yang kini berada di dalam kegelapan waktu terasa sangat lama baginya. ia sudah sangat tidak sabar akan apa yang akan terjadi didepannya, karena Ia telah menanti-nanti hal ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 _ **" Sebentar lagi, tunggu ibu... akan tiba saatnya bagimu untuk bangkit kembali dan menguasai dunia ini lagi."**_ Sosok bertubuh hitam atau lebih tepatnya hanya sebagian pada tubuhnya berwarna hitam tengah berkata dalam fikirannya. _" Kita harus berhati-hati, bagaimanapun Madara bisa menjadi halangan yang cukup merepotkan. Rencana awal kita memang berantakan, namun sepertinya keadaan yang membuat kita kembali berada di jalur rencana."_ Sosok atau bagian hitam pada tubuh seseorang tersebut hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan bagian tubuhnya yang lain berwarna putih.

 _ **" Minato dan anaknya memang tak berguna, beruntung bagi kita Madara masih tetap mengikuti ambisinya. Terlebih tanpa gen kita, Nagato juga ikut dalam permainan dengan sukarela. Hal ini memberikan keuntungan lebih bagi kita untuk membangkitkan ibu."**_

 _" Kau benar. Minato dan anaknya memang tak berguna, seharusnya sejak awal kita membiarkan mereka mati ketika Kyubi menyerang. Gen yang kita masukkan ke tubuh mereka kini terbuang sia-sia. Awalnya mengontrol Minato dan anaknya bisa menjadi keuntungan bagi kita, tapi karena anak pertama Minato_ _,_ _kita telah kehilangan boneka yang cukup bagus. Kurasa namanya, Naruto. kita tak bisa meremehkannya, karena bagaimanapun dia yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua nya sendiri dan membiarkan adiknya kita tangkap."_

 _ **" Hal itu juga menjadi pertanyaan bagiku, bagaimana mungkin sel yang kita masukkan kedalam tubuh Naruto tidak mempengaruhinya. Ku yakin, ada sesuatu dalam tubuh anak itu."**_ Tubuh bagian putih juga bertanya-tanya akan apa yang di ucapkan bagian tubuh hitam. Semula memang berawal dari kebetulan yang membawa mereka untuk menambahkan rencana awal mereka.

...

Flashback.

Zetsu tengah mengawasi Obito yang menyusup kedalam persembunyian Kushina yang kini telah melahirkan. Dia menyeringai ketika Obito dengan mudah mengalahkan semua penjaga, termasuk istri dari Hokage ketiga.

Dalam bidang visinya, Zetsu menyeringai ketika melihat langkah Obito terhenti ketika Minato datang dan mulai bertarung di luar persembunyian. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Zetsu memasuki ruangan dan menatap kedua anak Yondaime yang kini berada di kedua sisi tubuh lemah tak sadarkan diri Kushina.

Dengan kemampuannya, Zetsu mulai memasukkan sel-selnya kedalam tubuh kedua anak tersebut. Dengan itu, Zetsu yakin sel-selnya dapat mempengaruhi kedua anak tersebut, sama halnya dengan apa yang Ia lakukan pada Madara dan Obito dalam membantu mereka untuk tetap hidup.

Selama kebangkitannya, dia memang mencari seseorang yang memiliki hati yang gelap seperti Madara dan Obito agar sel-selnya bisa semakin kuat dan mendukung tujuannya. Tapi, kali ini Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah yang akan terjadi jika Ia memasukkan sel gelapnya pada anak yang baru lahir.

Dan jawabannya, adalah mengejutkan. Rambut dari salah satu anak tersebut, berubah dari semula merah menjadi hitam legam. Namun, ia mengerutkan kening karena tidak ada perubahan pada anak yang satunya lagi.

Zetsu segera menyatu dengan dinding, tepat ketika Obito memasuki ruangan dan langsung menyandera salah satu anak Minato. Dalam bidang visinya, ia dapat melihat pertempuran terus terjadi antara Obito dan Minato. Dia mengakui kekuatan Minato sehingga bisa membebaskan anaknya dari tangan Obito. Hingga akhirnya, Ia melihat Obito kabur menyisakan pertarungan antara Minato dan Kyubi yang masih mengamuk.

Zetsu tak segera pergi, Ia masih terus menonton perjuangan Minato mengekang Kyubi. Hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat Yondaime, mulai menyegel Kyubi ke dalam tubuh anak keduanya yang memliki rambut hitam yang hanya membuat Zetsu menyeringai. Namun, tatapannya beralih kepada anak Minato yang lain yang kini berada di pelukan Hiruzen, Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Yondaime tak bisa menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuh anaknya yang pertama.

" Apakah karena sel ku? Bukan, jika karena sel ku, pasti anaknya yang kedua juga menolak." Renunganya terhenti, ketika Ia melihat Minato melindungi anaknya dari cakar Kyubi dengan tubuhnya.

Seringaiannya di perluas, ketika Ia melihat sepertinya Minato akan mati. Untuk itu Ia bergegas mendekat ke arah Minato tepat setelah para penjaga Minato termasuk Sandaime dan Kushina menjaga jarak dari amukan Kyubi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minato atau siapapun, Zetsu memasukkan selnya dari bawah tanah dan langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Minato melalui luka yang di buat cakar Kyubi. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat Minato tetap bertahan untuk hidup dari luka-lukanya, walaupun Zetsu juga bertanya-tanya mengapa jiwa Minato tak di ambil oleh Shinigami jika rumor yang Ia dengar, siapapun pasti akan mati setelah melakukan Jutsu terlarang yang dilakukan Minato.

Zetsu kembali menjauh, dan harus menyeringai karena seperti anak kedua Minato, rambut Minato tak berubah menjadi hitam yang menunjukkan bahwa sel yang di masukkan mungkin tak memiliki efek samping pada tubuh melainkan pikiran. Dia harap begitu.

Satu hal yang Zetsu tak tahu, anak pirang Minato tak berpengaruh karena sel Shinzen sudah terlebih dahulu mendominasi tubuh anak pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Sehingga sel Zetsu takkan berpengaruh sedikitpun, karena sel Shinzen di penuhi dengan energi alam sebagaimana sel tersebut menolak chakra gelap Kyubi. Sedangkan dalam kasus Minato, sel Zetsu semakin memperkuat sisi jahat Minato yang pada akhirnya mendominasi sisi baik Minato.

...

Flashback off.

Zetsu terus membahas strategi mereka untuk membangkitkan sang ibu, yang tentunya mereka lakukan dalam hati, mengingat Ia kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan pemimpin Akatsuki bersama dengan anggota yang lain.

" Zetsu, bagaimana informasi yang ku butuhkan?" Pertanyaan Nagato menyadarkan Zetsu hitam dari percakapan rahasianya bersama Zetsu putih.

" Semua desa-desa besar mulai mempersiapkan pasukan mereka dan sepertinya mereka mulai berkumpul di Kumogakure. Dalam beberapa minggu mungkin mereka telah siap, dan perang sepertinya tak bisa di hindarkan." Zetsu berkata, Nagato menyeringai.

" Hachibi berhasil mengelabuhi kita dan kita hanya memiliki setengah chakra Kyubi. Tapi dengan sedikit dari chakra tersebut kita bisa membangkitkan Juubi kembali. Kurasa dengan itu, sudah cukup untuk menghapuskan dunia Shinobi ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Nagato berkata antusias, sebelum akhirnya menatap Toneri yang menampakkan Tenseigannya dengan sombong. _" Matanya cukup kuat, tapi ku yakin tak ada yang lebih kuat dari Rinnegan."_ Pikir Nagato mempertahankan seringaiannya.

" Toneri, gulungan terlarang Minato telah berhasil aku buka dan pelajari. Ketika tiba saatnya, aku akan membuka portal untuk mu agar pasukanmu di bulan bisa memasuki bumi. Sisanya terserah padamu, dan ingat, aku pastikan kematianmu akan menyakitkan jika kau menghianatiku." Perkataan Nagato hanya menjadi bumbu di telinga Toneri yang menyeringai lebar.

" Aku tak sabar akan hal itu." Jawab Toneri, _" Dan aku juga tak sabar, saat dimana aku menghabisi kalian semua."_ Pikir Toneri, sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala pada pemimpin Akatsuki.

Nagato berpaling ke arah Itachi yang hanya terdiam dengan Sharingan yang aktif, " Itachi, ku yakin kau sudah mempelajari Jutsu Edo Tensei." Perkataan Nagato hanya di balas anggukan oleh Itachi, " Persiapkan dirimu, karena ada beberapa orang yang ingin aku bangkitkan." Yang lagi-lagi Itachi hanya mengangguk.

" Kisame, ku ingin kau membantu Itachi dalam mempersiapkan ritual Edo tensei. Beberapa tubuh yang ingin ku bangkitkan akan ku persiapkan." Kisame hanya memamerkan gigi tajamnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Dan bagaimana dengan ku, Nagato-sama?" Obito bertanya, yang kini kembali menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Nagato berpaling, dan menatap Sharingan Obito dengan Rinnegannya, membuat Obito terdiam.

" Kau, beritahu Madara tua, aku akan memenuhi permintaannya." Obito menyeringai di balik topeng spiralnya.

" Dengan senang hati, Nagato-sama." Dengan itu Obito menghilang dengan kamuinya.

...

* * *

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Obito sampai di tempat persembunyian Madara tua. Dengan langkah kaki santainya, Obito mendekat ke arah dimana Madara mendudukan diri dan juga tengah menatapnya. Klon Zetsu tak mau kehilangan kesempatan akan informasi yang akan Ia dapatkan, untuk itu Ia muncul tepat di sisi Madara.

" Madara-sama, seperti yang anda inginkan, Nagato akan membangkitkan anda kembali dengan jutsu Edo Tensei." Obito berkata, membuat Madara tersenyum.

" Bagus. Dengan begini aku akan tenang." Madara berkata, yang tak lama kemudian Rinnegan Madara memudar seiring kepalanya yang menunduk sebelum akhirnya mati dalam keadaan terduduk.

Obito mengerutkan kening, dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. " Apakah dia mati?" tanyanya begitu saja.

Zetsu mengangguk, membuat Obito tersentak." Bagaimana mungkin Ia mati begitu saja?" Tanya obito tak percaya.

" Dia memutus koneksi chakra ku dengan tubuhnya, sebenarnya Ia bukanlah yang asli. Dia hanyalah jiwa yang memasuki klon ku. Dan sebenarnya, aku tercipta atas kehendak dan kegelapan hatinya." Obito tak bisa percaya apa yang di ucapkan Zetsu, " Dia mempercayakan semuanya padamu sekarang, dan untuk itu aku akan menjadi pengikut setiamu karena hal itu." Zetsu berkata lagi, menyembunyikan semua kebohongan tentang dirinya.

Obito hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Ia menatap Zetsu. " Tapi, Madara memiliki Rinnegan. Aku dapat melihat aliran chakra pada matanya, walaupun itu lemah tapi bukankah Rinnegan dapat melakukan apapun sebagaimana cerita dalam sejarah?" Obito bertanya lagi.

" Untuk itu aku akan menjelaskannya." Zetsu memulai, " Rinnegan yang kau lihat pada mata Madara-sama, itu hanya hanyalah bagian kecil dari transformasiku. Sedangkan Rinnegan aslinya sudah di transplantasikan." Obito terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

" Pada awalnya, Madara-sama mencampurkan sel Hashirama kedalam tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya Ia bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan dan aku tercipta. Namun mengingat tubuhnya terlalu lemah, Ia memutuskan untuk mentransplantasikan mata tersebut ke Nagato mengingat sel-sel gen Uzumaki cukup kuat hingga di katakan bahwa Uzumaki selalu memiliki umur panjang."

" Nagato? Apa yang kau maksud pemimpin Akatsuki?" Tanya Obito, dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Zetsu.

" Bagaimana mungkin?" Obito tak percaya.

" Madara-sama tak punya pilihan saat itu, Ia lemah, untuk itu Ia memintaku mencari seorang anak yang memiliki darah Uzumaki yang kebetulan aku menemukan Nagato waktu itu. Ia menahan diri agar tetap hidup, walaupun raganya tak bisa berbuat lebih, Ia memaksa jiwanya untuk tetap di tempat dan menganggantikan tubuhnya dengan sel-sel ku. Sedangkan jasad aslinya, di awetkan dan saat ini berada di tangan Nagato. Ia melakukan itu semua, hanya agar ia dapat memastikan Nagato tetap berada di jalan yang sama dengannya." Jelas Zetsu, Obito mulai mengerti.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Zetsu bertanya.

Obito menatap bentuk Zetsu yang sebelumnya menjadi raga Madara, sebelum akhirnya menatap klon Zetsu. " Kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan apa yang di rencanakan Madara-sama. Karena itu juga yang aku inginkan." Ucap Obito, yang hanya membuat Zetsu menyeringai dalam hati.

...

* * *

 **Satu bulan kemudian**

Hari itu sangat cerah di dunia Shinobi, tapi itu bukan cerah sebagaimana seharusnya. Kecerahan tersebut ternyata mengakibatkan panas yang membuat tanah menjadi tandus bahkan hewan pun enggan untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Namun panasnya matahari, tak berpengaruh bagi beberapa orang yang terlihat menyeringai.

" Matahari buatan telah selesai. Kita akan bersenang-senang." Toneri memulai pembicaraan.

" Meh, aku benci panas." Kisame berkata, namun tetap menyeringai ketika melihat pasukan boneka dan Zetsu putih terlihat memenuhi tanah gersang. _" Apa jadinya jika berkhianat dan harus melawan pasukan sebanyak itu. Pasti sangat menantang."_ Pikirnya gila.

Tepat didepan Toneri, ratusan ribu pasukan boneka berbaris tak bergerak. Namun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sebelum Toneri mengaktifkan semua boneka tersebut. Toneri mendengus ketika memandang pasukan disebelah bonekanya, semua pasukan tersebut berwarna putih yang Ia ketahui dari klon Zetsu putih yang di kembang biakan.

" 800 Ribu...900 Ribu... Apa hanya ini pasukan yang kau punya?" Obito bertanya, sedikit mengejek.

Toneri menyeringai, "Yah, itu lebih baik. Dibanding memiliki pasukan lemah. Percuma memiliki jutaan Zetsu, jika mereka akan kalah hanya dalam sekali pukulan." Katanya, membiarkan Tenseigannya bersinar terang. Obito hanya mendengus mendengar hal tersebut. Di sisi lain, Nagato ternyata mendengar ucapan Toneri, ia marah, namun belum saatnya Ia membunuh Toneri.

Di dalam bumi atau lebih tepatnya didalam ruang bawah tanah wilayah Amegakure telah menjadi tempat bagi sebuah bola yang terus bersinar terang, jika di perhatikan lebih dekat bola besar bersinar tersebut ternyata terdiri dari jutaan pasang mata Byakugan. Bola itulah yang menjadi sumber kekuatan bagi Toneri untuk mengendalikan semua bonekanya.

Gulungan berisi jutsu ruang dan waktu ( portal ) Minato telah memberikan akses yang sangat berguna bagi Nagato yang mempergunakannya untuk dapat membantu Toneri dalam memindahkan sumber kekuatan dan pasukannya.

Tidak hanya pasukan boneka dan kumpulan dari mata Byakugan, tapi Toneri ternyata juga memasukkan matahari buatan dan semua yang Ia buat sewaktu di bulan kedalam bumi. Ia bisa saja membuat ulang semuanya menggunakan kumpulan mata Byakugan, namun itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Untuk itu, Ia memasukkan semua yang telah Ia buat ke bumi.

" Semua pasukan Edo Tensei sudah siap seperti yang kau minta, Nagato-sama." Nagato tersenyum mendengar laporan Itachi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Zetsu.

" Zetsu, apa klon mu sudah mendapat informasi terbaru mengenai pasukan aliansi Shinobi?" Tanyanya.

" Ya, Nagato-sama. Jumlah mereka kurang lebih 5 juta pasang mata dan dari jumlah tersebut dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok dengan setiap kelompok memiliki pemimpin masing-masing. Saat ini mereka belum bergerak, mereka hanya berkumpul di perbatasan Kumogakure." Nagato mengernyit akan jumlah yang di utarakan Zetsu.

Nagato berpaling ke arah Toneri " ku harap pasukan kecilmu dapat bertahan melawan semua pasukan Aliansi, Toneri." Toneri menyeringai mendengar ucapan Nagato.

" Hanya tinggal beberapa saat hingga tenseigan ku sepenuhnya terbentuk, dengan itu aku bahkan tak memerlukan pasukan ku untuk menghabisi mereka semua." Ucap Toneri mempertahankan seringaiannya. Nagato hanya mengangguk, seakan kekuatan Tenseigan Toneri tak membuatnya takut sedikitpun.

" Sudah saatnya. Mulai detik ini, dunia akan berada di genggaman kita. Aku akan membuka portal penyerangan, Zetsu pastikan klon mu di perbatasan Kumo sudah siap dengan segel mereka." Nagato memberikan perintahnya, yang membuat Zetsu mengangguk dan Toneri mulai bermain dengan semua bonekanya yang Ia aktifkan.

…

* * *

Perbatasan Kumogakure.

Dua buah matahari juga tak luput untuk menyinari desa yang tersembunyi dalam awan tersebut, memberikan hawa panas bagi siapapun yang terkena sinarnya. Walaupun salah satu dari matahari tersebut adalah palsu, tapi tetap saja memberikan rasa yang hampir sama dengan matahari yang sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi, sepanas apapun matahari, pasukan Aliansi Shinobi masih tetap kuat dan bertekad untuk mendirikan tubuhnya dan berbaris untuk perang yang akan mereka jalani tak lama lagi. Begitu pula dengan lima orang yang berdiri di sebuah bangunan tinggi yang merupakan markas pusat dan menghadap lima baris pasukan besar di depan mereka.

Dari kelima orang tersebut memiliki tujuan atau divisi masing-masing. Divisi pertama di pimpin oleh Darui dari Kumogakure, yakni divisi pertempuran jarak menengah. Divisi Kedua di pimpin oleh Asuma dari Konohagakure, yakni divisi pertempuran jarak Dekat. Divisi ketiga di pimpin oleh Kitsuchi dari Iwagakure, yakni divisi pertempuran jarak dekat menengah. Divisi ke empat di pimpin oleh Temari dari Sunagakure, yakni divisi pertempuran jarak jauh. Dan yang terakhir, divisi kelima di pimpin oleh Mifune dari Tetsu no Kuni, yakni divisi khusus.

Jika dilihat dari penyusunan kelompok, semua sudah tersusun rapih. Bahkan terdapat divisi pendukung seperti divisi serangan kejutan, logistic dan medis, intelijen hingga sensor yang akan membantu jalannya perang nanti. Dan semua itu di pimpin oleh para kage dari kelima desa yang berada di dalam bangunan tinggi yang ternyata baru dibuat khusus menjadi markas utama pasukan aliansi.

" Aku menghargai Konoha karena ikut andil dalam perang ini, walaupun kurang akan sumber daya manusia. Tapi dengan mu disini, ku harap kemampuanmu senilai dengan kuantitas kami." Shikaku mendesah mendengar ejekan tak langsung dari kage tua, Ohnoki.

Disisi lain, " Huft! Disini sangat panas! Persetan dengan matahari palsu itu!" Kankuro menggerutu, sebelum akhirnya menatap Ohnoki dengan seringaiannya. " Kami disini untuk bekerja sama, orang tua. Bantuan sekecil apapun sangat diperlukan dalam perang." Kankuro dengan sesuka hati menyebut Ohnoki tua, sedangkan Shikaku hanya terdiam.

" Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada ku, dasar bocah ingusan!" Ohnoki marah dan hampir terbang untuk meninju Kankuro, namun raikage A ternyata menahannya.

" Selesaikan urusan kalian nanti, saat ini kita harus menghabisi musuh yang sebenarnya." A berkata, Ohnoki masih marah namun mengangguk memahami situasi sebelum akhirnya mendudukan dirinya kembali. A kemudian beralih ke arah Kankuro, " Sabaku-dono, biasanya aku yang selalu lepas kendali, tapi mengingat situasi dan keselamatan B, aku mencoba menahan amarah ku. Jadi sebagai Kage baru dari Suna, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga sikap mu." Kankuro bagaimanapun mengerti akan ucapan Raikage, untuk itu Ia mengangguk.

" Dan anda Nara-dono." A beralih ke Hokage baru Konoha, " Jangan kecewakan kami." Ucapnya lagi, membuat Shikaku kembali menghela nafas.

" _Mendokusei."_ Pikir Shikaku, sebelum akhirnya menatap peta yang terbentak di depannya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Shikaku menyimpulkan Strategi apa yang cocok bagi mereka dalam perang kali ini, hingga akhirnya Shikaku menetapkan pilihannya dan hendak berbicara namun harus terhenti Karena teriakan yang berasal dari divisi sensor yang dipimpin oleh Ao.

" Ini tidak mungkin! Ledakan chakra cukup besar terjadi tak jauh dari sini!" Ao berteriak, Shikaku dan ketiga kage lainnya tersentak dari duduknya dan seketika berdiri untuk melihat gelombang besar muncul dari gelembung sensor yang di buat divisi sensor.

" Inochi hubungi semua komadan pasukan, cari informasi apa yang menyebabkan ledakan chakra itu." A berkata, Inoichi tetap diam namun Ia ternyata sedang bertelepati dengan semua komandan.

Hanya beberapa saat bagi Inoichi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi berdasarkan para komandan. " Ledakan tersebut berasal dari portal yang mengeluarkan ribuan pasukan Zetsu putih. Musuh telah menyerang!"

A dan Ohnoki menggeram marah, mereka tak menyangka musuh langsung menyerang secara membabi buta seperti ini. " Tunggu apa lagi! Serang mereka kembali!" A berteriak marah.

" Tunggu." Belum sempat Inoichi kembali memberitahukan pada para komandan, Shikaku menghentikannya.

" Dalam 20 menit pasukan akan melakukan kontak fisik." Inoichi berkata, meneruskan apa yang di ucapkan salah satu komandan perang. Ohnoki menatap Nara tajam, " Tunggu apa lagi, Nara! Kita harus menyerang kembali!" Teriak Ohnoki, Shikaku hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

Lima menit telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya Shikaku membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

" Inoichi, hubungkan aku dengan kelima pemimpin divisi diluar." Shikaku berkata, yang dalam hitungan detik Inoichi dengan bantuan dari 'alat transmisi chakra' langsung terhubung dengan kelima orang yang Ia ingin informasikan.

" Sudah terhubung." Inoichi meletakkan tangannya pada kepala Shikaku, dan detik itu juga kelima pemimpin divisi di luar bangunan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mendengar suara baru yang ada di pikirannya.

….

Diluar bangunan, ke lima komandan perang mulai menatap semua pasukan di divisi masing-masing. Rencana Shikaku tercetak di kepala masing-masing komandan yang mulai berlari kedepan divisi masing-masing.

Pasukan Zetsu putih terus saja bermunculan dari portal, hal tersebut tentu membuat semua pasukan aliansi Shinobi hampir tak siap untuk mengantisipasi serangan tersebut. Tak ada pilihan bagi mereka, bertahan adalah pilihan utama saat ini. Mereka tahu hanya dengan sekali pukulan, para zetsu tersebut akan mudah dikalahkan. Akan tetapi pasukan Zetsu yang terus bermunculan, membuat mereka bertanya-tanya berapa banyak jumlah mereka sebenarnya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka melihat ke lima komandan mereka berlari kedepan barisan masing-masing.

" Divisi empat! Ikuti aku!" Temari berteriak saat Ia berlari ke arah pasukan Zetsu dan berhenti 1 kilometer lebih dekat dengan divisi satu, dua dan tiga serta masih berjarak 5 kilometer dari musuh. " Bentuk formasi! Keluarkan semua yang kalian punya! Jangan biarkan mereka semakin mendekat!" dan dengan cepat pula semua pasukan divisi empat yang merupakan petarung jarak jauh membentuk formasi atau dengan kata lain berbaris rapih.

Disisi lain, " Divisi satu! Bentuk posisi! Singkirkan musuh yang berhasil melewati batas jarak serangan divisi empat!" Darui juga berteriak, memberikan instruksi yang dengan cepat semua pasukan divisi satu berbaris tak jauh di belakang barisan divisi empat karena bagaimanapun pasukan divisi satu dapat melakukan serangan jarak menengah yang dapat membantu pasukan divisi empat jika memang divisi empat tak kuat menahan semua pasukan Zetsu.

" Divisi dua! Bentuk parameter di sekitar bangunan! Keamanan markas utama adalah mutlak! " Asuma berteriak ketika Ia menginjak rokoknya, memberikan intruksi bagi divisi kedua yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat untuk mengitari bangunan dimana para kage dan divisi intelijen serta sensor berada.

" Divisi tiga! Lapisi parameter divisi kedua! Perkuat pertahanan!" Kitsuchi berteriak, yang seketikanya berlari menuju posisinya diikuti oleh semua pasukan divisinya yang kini mulai berlari dan mulai menetapkan posisi mereka untuk melapisi divisi dua.

" Divisi Lima! Jaga semua pintu masuk bangunan!" Mifune berteriak, yang langsung diikuti oleh pasukan shinobi khususnya (samurai). Dengan menjentikan Jari pada samurainya, Mifune yang kini berdiri di depan pintu siap kapanpun menarik samurainya keluar mencari darah.

Semua divisi telah berada di posisi masing-masing, dan mulai bersiap untuk apapun yang akan mereka hadapi. Namun dalam hal ini pasukan divisi empatlah yang pertama kali akan kontak fisik dengan musuh.

" _Divisi satu, siap!"_

" _Divisi dua, siap!"_

" _Divisi tiga, siap!"_

" _Divisi empat, siap!"_

" _Divisi lima, siap!"_

Semua komandan pasukan dari tiap-tiap divisi melaporkan pergerakkan mereka pada Shikaku yang masih bertelepati dengan mereka.

…

Kembali dimana Shikaku yang menyeringai kecil, " Pertahankan barisan." Katanya, yang dibalas _'hai'_ dari semua komandan perang. " Inoichi, tolong hubungkan aku dengan Sakura Haruno."Pinta Shikaku, tepat setelah telepatinya dengan para komandan terputus.

" Terhubung." Inoichi berkata.

" Sakura." Suara Shikaku menyentakkan Sakura yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan medis di dalam bangunan.

" Siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

" Shikaku. Maaf mengejutkanmu. Aku yakin kau memiliki cara untuk menghubungi Sasuke, bukan begitu?" Tanya Shikaku, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening.

" Bagaimana anda tahu, Nara-sama?" tanya Sakura.

" Hanya menebak." Shikaku yakin, tak ada kekasih yang begitu saja melepas kekasih nya dan mempercayakan kekasihnya pada orang lain hanya dengan sebuah gulungan. Dan beruntungnya, ternyata pikirannya memang benar. " Bisakah kau menghubunginya untuk ku? Ada hal yang harus ku informasikan padanya." Shikaku meminta, Sakura disisi lain tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan Akatsuki.

" Baik. Apa yang harus ku sampaikan padanya?" Shikaku tersenyum dan mulai memberitahu Sakura apa yang Ia ingin katakan pada Sasuke.

….

* * *

Shinzen no Kuni,

Sasuke sadar bahwa ada dua matahari yang menyinari bumi, namun Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tahu matahari itu buatan, dan kapanpun Ia yakin bisa menghancurkannya. Dua minggu lalu Sasuke telah kembali ke Shinzen no Kuni hanya untuk melihat Naruto tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata, yang hanya membuatnya jengkel, tapi setidaknya Ia sudah sedikit mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan dari kekasihnya bulan lalu.

" Ehem." Sasuke berdehem, membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak dan berpaling hanya untuk melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

" Kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku, teme!" Naruto berteriak, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memerah, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya bersama dengan Naruto.

" Maaf, jika kami membuatmu tak nyaman Sasuke-kun." Hinata meminta maaf, mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

" Wh-what! Kau tak harus meminta maaf, hime. Teme ini lah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena menganggu kita!" Naruto berteriak jengkel, dan mulai mengacungkan tinjunya didepan Sasuke.

" Dobe, it's still Dobe." Sasuke berkata, membuat perempatan pada dahi Naruto semakin jelas terlihat. Hinata hanya terkikik geli, walaupun Ia tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke dan hanya mengerti arti kata 'Dobe', tapi tetap saja lucu ketika melihat kekasihnya selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

" Ohoo… Said again. And you will die!" Naruto berkata diiringi dengan gerakan tangan seakan-akan menggorok lehernya sendiri.

" Dobe." Kata Sasuke santai, Cukup sudah, Naruto hendak meninju Sasuke, namun di hentikan oleh Hinata yang menggenggam lengannya erat.

" Sudah Naruto-kun. Ku yakin ada yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Sasuke-kun." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto, sebelum berpaling ke Sasuke. " Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, sampai kau kesini menemui kami, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata halus.

Sasuke tersenyum, sebelum menatap Naruto. " Nah, You're lucky Dobe. Because you have a smart girl to help you fool." Katanya, sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata yang masih menahan Naruto dari memukul Sasuke, " Aku kesini hanya ingin mengetahui apakah kita akan masuk kedalam perang lebih awal atau di pertengahan perang? Itu saja." Sasuke berkata, Hinata hanya memberikan 'oh' sebagai jawabannya.

" Kita akan masuk kedalam perang setelah pasukan Shinobi hampir kalah. Itu saja, kau bisa pergi sekarang!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti karena lingkaran biru yang merupakan alat komunikasi di telapak tangannya bersinar. Sasuke memfokuskan chakranya untuk menerima panggilan telepati dari orang yang sangat Ia tahu.

" Sakura?" Sasuke berkata, Naruto dan Hinata seketika memfokuskan pendengarannya ketika mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama Sakura.

" _S-Sasuke-kun."_ Sasuke dapat mendengar tangisan Sakura.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya, menyipitkan matanya.

" _To-tolong. *Hiks* Me-Mereka menyerang. *Hiks* Ka-kami terkepung."_ Mendengar Sakura menangis terlebih berada dalam bahaya, membuat tangan Sasuke mengepal.

" Katakan, dimana posisimu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

" _K-Kumogakure."_ Jawab Sakura terus menangis, " Bertahanlah, aku akan kesana secepat mungkin." Sasuke berkata, yang setelahnya memutuskan komunikasinya.

Sasuke berpaling ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang menatapnya penasaran. " Aku akan ke Kumogakure sekarang. Sakura terkepung. Dengan atau tanpa kalian, aku akan masuk kedalam perang." Sasuke berkata yang setelahnya mengaktifkan Fumetsu mangekyou Sharingannya, seiring Susano'o terbentuk sempurna menyelubungi tubuhnya dan langsung terbang menuju ke arah Kumogakure berada.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat Sasuke pergi, mengeratkan rahangnya. " Hime, kita kembali ke kastil. Siap atau tidak, kita akan masuk kedalam perang lebih awal dari seharusnya." Naruto berkata, mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

Tak butuh lama bagi Naruto dan Hinata untuk sampai di kastil dan langsung disambut oleh Orochimaru yang tengah memeriksa peralatan perang. " Oh… halo, Naruto-kun." Sapa Orochimaru.

" Orochi, persiapkan peralatan dan panggil semua anggota. Kita akan berangkat berperang sekarang." Ucap Naruto, sukses membuat Orochimaru melebarkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru menyeringai dan mengangguk.

….

* * *

Sementara itu, kembali ke sebuah bangunan yang merupakan markas utama pasukan aliansi Shinobi. Sakura harus merengut setelah Ia selesai berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya, " Mengapa aku harus berakting seperti itu, Shikaku-sama? Aku tak ingin Sasuke marah pada ku saat Ia sampai disini." Katanya mempertahankan cemberutnya.

" _Yah… Karena dengan begitu, Sasuke bisa dengan cepat sampai disini dan kita bisa mengurangi jumlah korban."_ Shikaku menjawab Sakura, masih dengan telepati yang memang tak pernah terputus.

Sakura mengerti, tapi tetap saja Ia masih tak terima karena Ia telah membohongi kekasihnya. Namun, sepertinya Sakura memang harus bersyukur Karena Ia telah meminta Sasuke untuk segera datang, karena ia dapat mendengar ledakan demi ledakan yang sepertinya mulai mendekat ke arah bangunan.

 **...**

 **## CONTINUED ##**

 **Terima kasih karena senpai sekalian sudah setia membaca dan review fict saya...**

 **Maaf jika kurang memuaskan untuk chap ini. So, please review and jangan lupa Fav dan Foll ya... agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini...**

 **Sekali mohon reviewnya agar menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fic ini. Baik itu Judge, saran ataupun Kritik pasti akan tersaring dalam otak saya. Karena biar bagaimanapun nilai fic ini bagus atau tidaknya tergantung seberapa banyak review, Fav & Fol senpai sekalian... Hehe...:)**

 **Naruto : 18 Tahun ( Kembali kekal setelah membuat duplikat Shusseigan )**

 **Sasuke : 18 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Kakashi : Tetap diusia 28 saat mendapat keabadian**

 **Hiruzen : 32 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Ryuu : 35 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Orochimaru : 28 Tahun ( kembali muda dari yang seharusnya setelah mendapat keabadiannya )**

 **Kabuto : Walaupun hanya pelayan setia dari Orochimaru dan Ryuu, Ia pantas menerima keabadian dan bertahan di usia yang sama dengan kakashi yakni 28 Tahun.**

 **Tsunade : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Jiraiya : 17 Tahun ( Setelah operasi yang dilakukan Naruto)**

 **Hinata : 17 Tahun ( Takkan pernah menua seiring bertambahnya usia )**

 **Terima kasih atas review readers senpai sekalian, saya sangat membutuhkan review readers senpai sekalian karena bisa menjadi kritik dan saran yang berguna untuk saya. Ditunggu reviewnya ya...**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih ada penulisan yang salah atau hal-hal lain yang tak berkenan.**

 **Thanks Mina,**

 **Link Off.**


End file.
